New Life
by Kaya Petrova
Summary: UA. Los Heartfilia quedan en banca rota. Ahora tendrán que empezar desde cero como una familia clase media en la ciudad de Magnolia donde Lucy deberá enfrentar distintos desafíos y aprender a sobrellevar una vida de chica común. Nuevas amistades, vivencias, y un nuevo vecino que le dará un cambio radical a su existencia. ¿Cuántos pasos hay de la amistad al amor?
1. ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! me presento, Soy **Kaya Petrova** y como pueden ver soy nueva en este grandioso fandom de Fairy Tail, aunque ya llevo 11 años en Fanfiction. La verdad llevo poco tiempo desde que me volví una alocada fangirl del manga/anime y todo eso, por supuesto, el Nalu se ha vuelto uno de mis nuevos OTP'S y decidí escribir un nuevo fic de esta pareja. Me basé en un UA. Este fic también tendrá toques de otras parejas tales como el Jerza, entre otros. Los invito a leer y que le den una oportunidad a mi historia.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **New Life**

 **Capítulo uno: ¡Esto es una pesadilla!**

 _De la amistad al amor ¿Cuántos pasos hay?_

 _¿Uno? ¿Cien? ¿Mil?_

 _Los que fueran necesarios..._

 **Lucy POV**

Aún siento esos fastidiosos dolores estomacales desde aquel día en que mi padre, Jude Heartfilia, un respetado empresario nos dio a conocer la peor de las noticias; estábamos en banca rota. Todo y lo destaco, TODO se fue al banco, las joyas, las casas en la costa, mi enorme y hogareña mansión de Fiore también contaba, nuestros sirvientes tuvieron que buscar otro trabajo a excepción de mi querida nana, Spetto. Ella sin importarle las condiciones y en nombre al amor que nos tenía decidió quedarse con nosotros, muy en el fondo sabía que mi madre no podría sobrevivir ni llevar una vida de ama de casa. Pero quien más sufría era mi querida madre, Layla, quién había nacido en cuna de oro y no conocía ni una pizca de vida normal, hablando en términos de clase media. Estaba destruida, tenía la impresión de que ella necesitaría un gran psiquiatra para tratar su crisis. Todos teníamos una crisis en este momento, yo veía como todas mis cosas se iban en ese camión demoniaco, al menos pude conservar mi ropa y ya me hacía la idea que no podría cambiar de estilo en un buen par de años.

¿Qué he hecho, dios mío? Exclamé hacia el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos, mi nana me abrazaba brindándome apoyo mientras mis padres se consolaban entre ellos. Y un relámpago acompañó ese momento tan patéticamente cliché, vaya, los ricos también sufrían, aunque no lo crean.

Luego de dos eternas horas de viaje desde la ciudad de Nueva Fiore, llegamos a lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar ubicado en…ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre, pues hasta ahora no sabía cómo se llamaba.

—Bienvenidos a Magnolia —era un cartel gigante que leyó mi padre mientras conducía uno de los autos que no pudo ser requisado, por desgracia el peor de todos, parecíamos sardinas dentro de él.

Unos kilómetros más allá se encontraba nuestra casa, si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma. Al bajarme del vehículo las ganas de llorar regresaron pero decidí contenerme, con el lloriqueo de mi madre era suficiente. Una casa ni grande ni pequeña, un patio casi vergonzoso y lo que más me llamo la atención fue la incómoda cercanía con las demás casas como si todas formaran una sola… ¿Quién demonios era el arquitecto de esta ciudad?

Sin ayuda de nadie llevé mis maletas hacia mi respectivo cuarto mientras mi papá cargaba con todas las cajas de mudanza, que en verdad no eran tantas. Mi pieza era pequeña, pero tenía un toque familiar…algún punto a favor tendría que dar. La casa contaba con tres baños, tampoco era tan malo. Lentamente me iba relajando al recorrer cada habitación, comenzaba a creer que todo iba a ir bien y que quizás sobreviviríamos a esto mientras mi padre recuperaba su dinero, hasta que…

—Oye Happy… ¡Regresa! —se escuchó un grito masculino muy cerca de ahí. Ni siquiera alcancé a notar de quién se trataba cuando un extraño ser pequeño saltó sobre mi cara provocando que me cayera de espaldas.

—¡AAAH! ¿Qué es esta cosa? —grité espantada tomando a la criatura con ambas manos y alejándola de mi rostro estirando mis brazos.

Estaba tan pasmada que no noté que había una tercera persona en escena, hasta que comprobé que tan solo se trataba de un inocente gato…¿Azul?

—¡Hey! —me gritó nuevamente aquella persona.

Moví un poco mi rostro buscando por mi patio trasero, ahí pude divisar a un muchacho bastante peculiar que se apoyaba encima del muro que dividía las casas. Tenía su cabello color rosa, vaya, las cosas se ponían más llamativas aún. Por su rostro preocupado supuse que el gato le pertenecía a él.

—¡Levántate! ¡Se te ven las bragas! —volvió a gritar, esta vez más incómodo.

Observé mi entrepierna para comprobar si era cierto, y sí, estaba con ambas extremidades abiertas. De un salto me levanté muy avergonzada, vaya manera de empezar. El soltó una risilla, parecía divertido con la escena que le estaba brindando. Lo que es yo, me acerqué lo más prudente posible y le entregué su mascota.

—Ten, debe ser tuyo —supuse.

El me miró sorprendido en un principio, pero luego volvió a sonreír —Sí, es Happy, mi gato.

Su confirmación estaba de más, ya conocía toda esa información.

—¿Nueva vecina? —preguntó muy curioso.

—Así es —respondí un tanto desanimada, pues estar aquí no era precisamente lo que más quería.

No notó ninguna pizca de tristeza en mí, es más, mostraba tanta alegría que comenzaba a contagiarme.

—Nos vemos entonces, vecina —dijo antes de desaparecer llevándose a su gato.

Esa había sido suficiente inspección del patio trasero para mí, así que regresé con los demás para decorar y ordenar lo que faltaba. En mi vida, había sujetado una escoba con ambas manos, era realmente tormentoso. Mi nana me enseñó a utilizarla y bueno, tardé un par de horas pero ya al atardecer todo estaba muy reluciente. Mi madre conocía la cocina por primera vez y mi padre ensuciaba sus manos de empresario para armar las camas.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

En resumen fue un largo día, solo de ordenar y organizar todo. Ya al caer la noche pudimos sentarnos y cenar tranquilos. No puedo presumirles nuestro menú, ya estaba decidida a despedirme de la langosta y otras cosas que solía comer antes. Desconocía esta situación, todos en la mesa inclusive mi nana, aunque no me molestaba en lo personal.

—Ya tenemos listos los papeles para tu nueva escuela, hija —mencionó mi madre mientras partía su carne.

—En Fairy Tail puedes estudiar gratis, siempre y cuando vivas aquí —explicó Jude, mi padre—. Tus buenas calificaciones han asombrado al director y no puso ninguna objeción con dejarte entrar a mitad de año.

Un momento… ¿Estudiar gratis? ¿He escuchado mal? Eso no tenía un buen significado.

—Me opongo, prefiero estudiar en la casa.

Mi nana me contempló con pena, le dolía ver en qué situación estábamos. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie y sabía lo mucho que me costaría.

—No hay dinero para pagarte clases particulares, deberás aprender a vivir como una jovencita de clase media —mi padre comenzó con sus sermones —te servirá para crecer y madurar.

Lo que faltaba.

—¿Clase media? Yo le llamaría indigencia —sí, exageré un poco. Estaba tan furiosa que no medía mis palabras.

—Se equivoca señorita, tan solo es clase media, no le falta nada…solo sus viejos lujos —explicó Spetto mostrándose muy afectada, si bien ella venía de esos lugares y yo insultando al aire libre como si nada, me sentí muy mal.

—Lo siento, nana —suspiré—. ¿Cuándo empiezo en la escuela?

—Mañana —respondió mi madre.

Dios, dame paciencia, no, dame fuerzas para sobrevivir a lo que se viene.

Y también, dame dinero…lo voy a necesitar.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, comenzaba mi integración a la escuela Fairy Tail y por primera vez voy a pie a estudiar. Me sentía indefensa, mirando hacia todos lados sin saber a dónde iba, si bien mi madre me hizo un mapa no lo entendía y con sus ideas que debía valerme por mi sola nadie me quiso acompañar. Caminé y avancé hasta un callejón, era un hecho, me había perdido. Me sentía como en la boca del león, no conocía nada ni a nadie y podría ocurrir un asalto o un secuestro inmediato aunque no ganarían nada, ya que mi apellido vale menos que un paquete de patatas fritas.

 _Okey Lucy Heartfilia, cuenta hasta diez, respira, relájate…necesitas tranquilizarte y tratar de entender el jodido mapa._

Me quedé inmóvil en el mismo callejón, hasta que un ruido hizo que me alarmara más de lo que ya estaba. Se trataba de mi vecino, el chico de cabello rosa. Al verme ahí parada se detuvo en frente sin perder su sonrisa.

—Oh, pero si es la chica de las bragas —dijo él muy entretenido y sorprendido al ver cómo iba vestida.

—¡No me llames así!

Le grité, no podía estarme diciendo de esa forma y menos en la calle.

—Pero si no me has dicho tu nombre **—** se defendió haciéndose el inocente.

—Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Y tú eres?

Estiré mi mano en forma de saludo, pero al parecer el no entendió mi intención y se acercó con entusiasmo para pasar su brazo por mi cuello como si fuera uno de sus compadres.

—Un gusto Lucy, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel.

Estaba demasiado cerca de mí, tanto que me acortaba la respiración.

—Huh, ¿Te puedes alejar por favor?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —El se veía molesto, se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Que no estoy acostumbrada a abrazar a medio mundo! —me defendí levantando la voz, aún me sentía muy avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido.

Y para indignarme aún más, ignoró por completo lo que le acababa de decir. Sus cambios repentinos de humor eran sorprendentes.

—Estás usando el uniforme de mi escuela —afirmó sonriente— ¿Quieres que vamos juntos? Si no te conociera creería que estás perdida.

Estaba en lo correcto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea donde estaba. Natsu había caído del cielo, al menos en este momento. Asentí y caminé en su compañía. Usando mi lógica pude notar que la escuela quedaba a tan solo tres calles de mi casa lo que me tranquilizó un poco. El me habló todo el camino, contándome sobre las clases y sus compañeros como si estuviera orgulloso de ello, para tener una vida sin grandes riquezas parecía un ser de lo más positivo y alegre, me llamaba mucho la atención.

El establecimiento era inmenso, no tanto como mi antigua escuela, pero merecía su reconocimiento. Por la hora se veían a muchas personas con mi mismo uniforme entrar hacia los salones, todos con sus respectivos amigos.

—¿Sabes en qué clase estás? —me preguntó cuándo se detuvo frente al mural con la información general de las salas.

Me puse a recordar, pues todo fue muy rápido y en asumirlo me costó bastante.

—Creo que el tercero A, sí…esa es mi clase —afirmé más segura recordando lo que me contó mi padre.

Y su cara de entusiasmado aumentó, vaya que facilidad tenía de ponerse contento.

—¡Somos compañeros! Anda, acompáñame al salón —con ganas me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia su sala de clases. Una que otras miradas caían sobre nosotros mientras nos paseábamos por los pasillos de esa forma lo que me comenzó a perturbar un poco.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Le veía el lado positivo, Natsu era una señal de que mi nueva vida no sería tan compleja, me salvó de perderme y de un posible fracasado secuestro, no podía ser mal chico.

—¡Hola a todos, bola de imbéciles! —saludó él con aires de superioridad, todos voltearon a verlo con enfado y algunos que ya parecían conocerlo solo rieron.

Vaya confianza que tenía, ver como entraba con tanto valor tratando así a medio mundo me hacía cuestionar si quería ser amiga de alguien tan problemático. Me cubrí el rostro de la vergüenza.

—Como siempre tan primitivo, Dragneel —comentó un chico de cabello negro un tanto desordenado desde su puesto. Llevaba el uniforme a medias y usaba su camisa algo abierta dejando ver una cadena de plata con una cruz. Por el tono en cómo habló no podría pensar que son muy cercanos.

—¿Qué dijiste idiota? —Natsu se volteó hacia el con una mirada demoniaca y chocó su frente contra la del muchacho, eso debió doler.

—Ya van a empezar otra vez —habló una chica de la clase, no pude evitar observarla continuamente por su belleza. Tenía el cabello plateado y largo con ondas en las puntas, ojos azules y una mirada angelical.

—¿Quieres pelear? —exclamó Natsu y el otro chico al mismo tiempo sin despegar sus cabezas haciendo peso uno contra el otro.

Tenía el leve presentimiento que esto no era algo nuevo, ya que la mitad de la clase no se mostraba interesada en lo acontecido, todos tenían algo más importante que hacer.

—Un momento…—el de cabellos oscuros giró su rostro hacia mí —¿Quién es ella?

¿Acaso no había notado mi presencia hasta ahora? Dios, soy realmente lamentable.

Al menos la pelea se había pausado, pero ¡Toda la clase me estaba mirando en este momento haciendo que casi me desmayara!

Traté de contener los nervios, aunque el que me observaran tanto y la extraña cercanía de mi compañero me estaba inquietando.

—¿Eres nueva? ¿Cómo te llamas? —estaba tan cerca que mi espacio personal estaba siendo violado, tan solo faltara que me oliera.

—Gray, deja de abusar de las chicas nuevas —lo regañó una chica de largos cabellos color castaño.

Iba a hablar y decirles quien soy a todos, pero inesperadamente tuve que agacharme por inercia para esquivar un cuaderno que aterrizó en la cara de Gray, todos voltearon sus rostros para encontrarse con el culpable: Natsu Dragneel.

—No me ignores y pelea —Natsu se acercó arreglándose las mangas para poder golpear mejor y Gray hizo lo mismo. Cuando se aproximaron lo suficiente para lastimarse, unos pasos fuertes y definidos levantaron la tensión en aquella sala.

La clase entera miró hacia la puerta, como una sombría silueta se detenía en la entrada con una mirada asesina. Tragué en seco pidiendo que no se tratara de un demonio o algo parecido, y al ver bien, tan solo era una chica, pero realmente temible.

—¡Es Erza! —gritaron Gray y Natsu al mismo tiempo con horror, como si hubieran visto la peor de sus pesadillas. Yo me sentía igual, todos mostraban respeto ante ella.

Entró en silencio y sin dar importancia a nadie más caminó hacia la pareja de tontos que estaban discutiendo, usó ambas manos y con cada una tiró de las mejillas de ellos hasta ponerlas rojísimas. Sentí mucha pena por mi vecino.

—Hasta cuando…—murmuró con voz apagada y mirada sombría—… ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán peleando como animales? ¿Creen que esto es un ring? ¡No señores! No en frente de la presidenta.

Por como lo dijo, parecía estarse anunciando ella misma. Natsu y Gray se abrazaron sin dejar de temblar viendo desde abajo como Erza se dirigía a su pupitre y tomaba su lugar. Las mejillas de los muchachos seguían irritadas. La tensión terminó cuando el maestro entró a la sala, por su apariencia, no pasaba los treinta años. Era… ¡Un profesor muy apuesto!, esto no podía ser tan malo.

Se paró a un costado del pizarrón y de brazos cruzados miró por toda la sala hasta encontrarme con la mirada, sus ojos eran negros y en el derecho llevaba marcado un tatuaje rojo, desconocía ese dibujo y me costaba comprender cómo permitían maestros con tal estilo, aunque por lo guapo no me importaba del todo. Su cabello era azul y lo usaba largo.

La escuela comenzaba a gustarme.

—Señorita, pase adelante para que se presente frente a sus compañeros —me pidió el amablemente.

Yo accedí, y como un robot avancé hacia la pizarra muy pero muy nerviosa. Sentir las miradas de todos me estaba ahogando, definitivamente ya no me gustaba.

—Ho-hola a todos, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia…e-espero que nos llevemos bien —farfullé como pude, el temblor de mis piernas no cesaba.

Frente a mi vi muchas sonrisas, uno que otro que no le interesaba en absoluto mi llegada, pero tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto. Por su lado, Natsu no dejaba de sonreírme.

—¡Bienvenida Lucy! —exclamó el con mucha gracia haciendo que me avergonzara.

—Yo soy Jellal Fernandes y soy su profesor jefe, también maestro de educación física. Siéntete bienvenida y puedes tomar asiento al lado del señor Dragneel que parece muy emocionado con tu llegada —comentó el en un tono burlesco.

Vaya, no tan solo era un maestro joven, mantenía esa esencia y parecía muy amable…aunque me estaba humillando en estos momentos.

Todos se bufaron de Natsu por cómo se comportó, mientras yo ignorando todo solo me senté a su lado y le regalé una sonrisa, no importaba lo demás, se lo merecía. Creí que esto sería una pesadilla pero quizás él podría hacer que las cosas fueran menos pesadas.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Terminando la clase todo se volvió más fácil en el recreo, puesto que no tuve tanta oportunidad de conocer mejor a mis compañeros. Natsu fue muy amable y me acompañó hasta donde se encontraban todos, a pesar de sus apariencias eran un curso muy unido.

—¡Hola chica nueva! —me saludó Gray con una gran sonrisa.

—Dile Lucy, ya es de las nuestras —interfirió Natsu algo molesto.

Varios se acercaron a hablarme y hacerme preguntas haciendo de mi integración algo menos complejo. Me sentía muy a gusto con todos.

—¿De dónde eres, Lucy? —me preguntó Erza, la seguridad que ella tenía era digna de admirar. Y no tenía ningún aura demoniaco como hace una hora atrás, se veía muy simpática.

—Vivo aquí, me mudé hace poco.

No quería contarles la verdad por la cual me encuentro en su escuela actualmente, si quería empezar de cero tendría que olvidar mi pasado aunque me iba a costar un montón. Todo era muy diferente a donde estudiaba antes, mis compañeros se juntaban según quién tenía más dinero, existía mucha discriminación y por sobre todo, teníamos miles de cosas que hacer en los recesos como cafeterías, piscina, clubes, cine, entre otros y bueno acá…hay arbustos y bancas para sentarse. Creo que tienen una cancha pero está siempre ocupada por los de último año.

—¡Qué bonita es! —exclamó la castaña mientras me observaba, comenzó a darme un poco de miedo.

—No seas lesbiana, Cana —Gray dijo su nombre.

—Es muy agradable tener una compañera nueva, además que sea linda y simpática a la vez —comentó mi compañera, la atractiva…¿Cómo era su nombre?

—¡Mirajane! Debemos ser sus amigas, con ella nos iría bien con los chicos cuando vamos de fiesta —Cana abrazó a la chica con mucha confianza.

Bueno, cada vez iba conociendo más nombres. En eso, siento un escalofrío correr por mi cuerpo al ver cómo un chico se me acerca demasiado, más de lo que lo hizo Gray, y su mirada era aún más perturbadora. Me miró de pies a cabeza muy atento, usaba gafas las cuales se las levantó para observar mejor. Su cabello naranja y puntiagudo comenzaba a molestarme.

—Que belleza —mencionó el mientras tomaba una de mis manos para besarla.

Yo quedé petrificada, y en mi rescate llegó Natsu.

—Déjala en paz, Loke —mi vecino me salvó la vida interponiéndose entre la distancia acortada que había entre ese muchacho y yo.

—Solo quería saludar a mi nueva amiga —se defendió el poniendo voz de bebe… ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba?

Y mi detector de chicos peligrosos a los cuales no me debía acercar se estaba activando, a simple vista Loke se veía como el típico mujeriego que solo le importaba tener citas.

—Gracias dios por mandarnos compañeras tan lindas —agradeció mirando hacia el cielo, ya me estaba empezando a sentir muy nerviosa.

—Déjalo, siempre hace lo mismo —tras de él, apareció otra muchacha. Por lo bajita que era no había notado anteriormente su presencia. Se veía muy tierna y era bastante atractiva, llevaba su cabello azul algo desordenado y un cintillo blanco lo guiaba hacia atrás para dejar su frente a la vista— Soy Levy McGarden, un gusto.

Estiró su mano para estrecharla con la mía, y yo correspondí el saludo. Todos se veían amigables, al parecer la gente de pocos recursos era muy feliz.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Era ya la hora del almuerzo, así que fuimos al casino, si es que se le podía llamar así. Escogimos una mesa y me senté junto a Erza, Cana, Levy y Mirajane y un poco más allá se encontraban los demás chicos. Todos hablaban de manera muy familiar mientras yo miraba mi bandeja de comida.

Algo que jamás había visto antes.

Un pan con semillas y dentro de él verduras variadas con un gran trozo de carne, algo nuevo para mí. No podía dejar de observarlo, era tan raro, su contextura, su aroma a comida barata superaba mi olfato.

Y sin querer llamé la atención de los demás.

—¿Qué sucede Lucy, nunca antes habías visto una hamburguesa? —preguntó Cana en tono de burla, aunque ella no lo creyera era cierto.

—¿Cómo se come esto? —pregunté con una inocencia sorprendente, tanto, que todas dejaron de comer lo suyo para mirarme con desconfianza.

Al parecer había hecho una pregunta estúpida, demasiado estúpida para ellas.

—¡Es tan tierna! No sabe comer una hamburguesa —Cana se aplastó la cara de ternura, creo que le agradaba demasiado y seguía sin entender por qué.

En cambio a mí la situación me incomodaba, ¿Por qué nunca me dieron hamburguesas? Siempre me crié con platos finos y gastronomía internacional, podría jurar que jamás probé una pizca de comida chatarra. Tenía miedo que esto me matara o algo por el estilo, mi madre toda la vida estuvo recalcándome lo mal que hacía y lo gorda que se ponía una, sobre todo a esta edad. Todas seguían viéndome raro, pero Erza, ella estaba exagerando. Dejó caer su comida bruscamente sobre el plato y golpeó la mesa.

—¿Co-cómo es posible que nunca antes hayas comido una hamburguesa? Debes haber tenido una infancia muy difícil —asumió ella casi emocionada, no sabía si debía sentirme bien o mal por eso. Apretó su puño y comenzó a mostrar misericordia por mi triste vida— Tendremos que salir y probar comida chatarra para que conozcas un mundo feliz.

Bueno, no era tan grave, creí que me iba a matar.

En fin, el hambre me atacaba. Busqué por toda la bandeja algún tenedor o algo que me sirviera para comer, pero solo había servilletas.

—Creo que se les olvidó darme cubiertos —mencioné decepcionada.

La situación fue peor, ahora sí que me miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—¿Quién necesita cubiertos para comer una hamburguesa? —esta vez fue Mirajane la que me juzgó.

Parece que estaba metiendo la pata.

—Lo siento…yo…no se muchas cosas —admití muy abochornada.

No me sorprendería si se pararan de la mesa y me dejaran sola, pero no fue así, al contrario, me sonrieron todas al mismo tiempo.

—Que inocente eres —Cana no dejaba de decirme cosas raras— Debes tomar el pan con ambas manos y mordisquear, eso es todo.

No sonaba tan difícil, aunque mis dedos quedarían todos sucios. Diablos, no podía ponerme quisquillosa justo ahora o creerían que no me agradan. Tome la hamburguesa y le di un mordisco, uno pequeño tan solo para probar. Primero, sentí algo salado en mi boca, sensaciones nuevas, todo mezclado con lo espeso del queso derretido y la frescura del tomate. Por unos instantes, me sentí en el cielo. Como si hubiera probado una droga nueva, y sabía que a la larga terminaría acabando conmigo.

—¡Kya! No pueden negarme lo tierna que es —Cana volvió a expresar lo muy adorable que le parecía, mis ojos no dejaban de brillar…esto, era algo delicioso.

Todas me miraban como si fuera un bebe que estaba recién aprendiendo a caminar, fue tanto, que llamó la atención de los chicos que se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te están molestando, Lucy? —apareció Natsu, preocupado.

—No tonto, solo que acaba de probar una hamburguesa por primera vez —Cana la explicó la situación mientras reía entre relato.

Yo cubrí mi cara con ambas manos.

—¡Que tierna es! —exclamaron todos los chicos.

—Por eso mantienes esa figura tan…perfecta —me susurró Loke al oído haciendo que saltara como un resorte de ahí, ni idea de donde había aparecido.

Luego de pegar un grito, me levanté de mi asiento y me coloqué detrás de Natsu, no sé por qué, pero con él me sentía a salvo.

Así se pasó la tarde, y cuando llegó la hora de irse, el profesor me pidió que llevara una foto de carnet para la sala de delegados. Como ya la tenía lista en mi bolso me encaminé hacia ese lugar, al menos el Maestro Fernandes sabía dar bien las instrucciones, no como mi madre. Así llegue a la sala, abrí la puerta y me encontré con un chico dándome la espalda, se veía muy concentrado buscando un libro.

—Ah…disculpa—dije despacio para no asustarlo —¿Es esta la sala de delegados?

Sin embargo, el volteó algo agitado al verme llegar de la nada. En ese momento, recordé cuando me burlaba de mis amigas y de su _amor a primera vista._

 _Me…me he enamorado._

No pude quitarle la vista de encima, era como un actor de la televisión. Se giró hacia mí y caminó sin perder su brillante sonrisa. Tenía su cabello castaño claro y lo usaba medio despeinado, unos ojos negros profundos que no se quitaban de mi persona. Cada vez que lo veía avanzar sentía que me iba a desmayar. Su piel era tan blanca y tenía un cuerpo trabajado, se notaba a simple vista.

—Así que tú debes ser la chica nueva —dijo antes de estirarme su mano— Soy Hibiki Lates, vicepresidente de la preparatoria Fairy Tail.

 _Hibiki, vaya nombre. Bueno, me presento…soy la madre de tus futuros hijos._

—Eh…bueno…este…yo…—comencé a titubear de forma patética y bochornosa, las palabras no podían salir.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros muy preocupado, debe creer que estoy en algún tipo de shock o algo parecido, pero tan solo estaba actuando como una idiota.

 _Anda, háblale…dile al menos hola… ¿Por qué no puedo manejar estas situaciones?_

—Yo…digo…mi nombre…—tragué saliva— ¡Soy Lucy!

Grité, si…grité como una loca. El abrió ambos ojos sorprendido, la había cagado y en la presentación, bravo Heartfilia.

Para mi asombro, comenzó a reír.

—Eres muy simpática —dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Y terminé por sonrojarme por completo.

De repente, unos pasos se sintieron a lo lejos, era Natsu quién venía por mí.

—Oye Lucy, has tardado demasiado…vamos a casa —dijo él ya aburrido de esperarme— Oh, hola Hibiki.

El lo saludó con la mano.

—Es verdad —saqué la foto de mi bolso y se la di a Hibiki— debía darte eso.

—Gracias, enseguida la archivo con tus demás datos.

Me giré hacia Natsu, no aguantaba ni un segundo más en la escuela. Me encogí de hombros y con el dolor de mi corazón me despedí de Hibiki y caminamos hacia la salida.

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu Dragneel parecía ser un chico muy simpático, preocupado por quienes lo rodean, muy expresivo y al mismo tiempo…explosivo. Eso podía ver en él, sin embargo, debe tener su misterio.

—Oye, Lucy.

Fijé mi mirada en él para ver qué quería decir, el seguía caminando muy relajado.

—¿Te parece si nos vamos juntos todos los días? Así no te pierdes —me propuso él, muy contento y al mismo tiempo con su toque de broma.

Me reí por lo bajo, no podía ser tan mala idea. De todas formas, así podría sentirme más tranquila.

—Claro —sonreí.

Y seguimos nuestro paso hasta llegar a nuestros respectivos hogares, claro, ninguno tuvo que llegar después que el otro si éramos vecinos. Me despedí de él y entré a mi casa con una sensación de que todo me había salido bien.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Tres horas más tarde, decidí tomar un baño. Mi padre aún no llegaba de su nuevo trabajo en el banco, mi madre fue al supermercado y mi nana se encargaba de preparar la cena. Dejé correr un poco el agua para que se pusiera más caliente, en eso, me despojé de mi ropa y me preparé para entrar.

Me relajé bajo el agua temperada que caía sobre mi espalda desnuda, mi cabello lentamente fue humedeciéndose. Saqué el shampoo y lo esparcí por mi pelo masajeándolo. Deseaba quedarme en mi ducha por toda la vida, aunque no tenía burbujas ni hidromasaje, pero era lo que había.

Para mi mala suerte, el agua comenzó a ponerse fría, demasiado fría, tanto que empezaba a doler. Me salí espantada con el pelo lleno de espuma y grité hacia abajo.

—¡Nana! ¿Estás lavando la loza?

Ella se asomó por la escalera.

—No mi niña, ¿Qué sucede?

—¡El agua está fría! Me va a dar un ataque de hipotermia —empecé a lloriquear como una niña— Y mi cabello está a medio lavar, haz algo por favor.

Mi nana, desesperada revoloteó toda la casa hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedir ayuda a los vecinos. Claro, me vine a enterar cuando bajé al primer piso en toalla y con el pelo como el pelaje de una oveja dejando pisadas mojadas.

Golpearon a la puerta, ahí fue cuando Spetto se alarmó y fue a abrir, y lo que ocurrió, fue realmente terrible.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —¡Era el vecino! Y yo estaba…semi desnuda, quería morir en ese mismo instante.

—¡Pasen! —les indicó mi nana.

Un momento… ¿Acaba de hablar en plural? Eso quiere decir que no viene solo.

—Hola Lucy —entró Natsu con una sonrisa, aunque al verme en esta facha su expresión cambió de forma abrupta.

Pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaban color rojo.

—Oh, discúlpeme señorita —El hombre mayor se me acercó—. Mi nombre es Igneel Dragneel y él es mi hijo, Natsu. Aunque veo que ya se conocen.

Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Acaso no entendían lo imprudentes que estaban siendo? Luego de ese vergonzoso encuentro, Spetto guió al señor Dragneel al segundo piso.

—Lindo pelo, Lucy —se burló de mí apuntando mi cabeza.

—¡Te voy a…!—inocentemente, levanté uno de mis brazos para golpearlo olvidando que estaba afirmando mi toalla, dejándola caer al piso y de forma obvia, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo a la vista.

 _¿Aló, cementerio? ¿Aún quedan lápidas?_

Presencié como sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, su rostro se puso todo rojo entorpeciéndose por completo como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer desnuda. No quitaba su mirada de mí.

Definitivamente, yo moriría esa misma tarde.

Y él, no viviría para contarlo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Si estás leyendo esto, es por que te tomaste el tiempo de leer mi historia y por eso...

¡Muchas gracias!

Como siempre, acepto comentarios, quejas, dudas, preguntas, etc XD me doy el tiempito de responder

Un abrazo enorme para todos y saludos.

 _PD: Quiero aclarar que este fic tendrá varios POV'S, no solo el de Lucy._

 **Kaya**


	2. Una nueva vida

**Capítulo Dos: Una nueva vida.**

 **Lucy POV**

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, hace una semana mi padre un gran empresario perdió toda su fortuna; como consecuencia de eso yo y toda mi familia tuvimos que mudarnos a Magnolia. Actualmente termino mis estudios en el instituto Fairy Tail, ya estoy cursando tercero de secundaria. Han pasado siete días desde que mi vida dio un inmenso giro. Poco a poco he ido conociendo mejor a mis compañeros de clases, especialmente a Natsu, mi molestoso vecino. Siempre tiene la mala costumbre de aparecer por mi ventana o visitarme cuando quiero estar sola.

Esta semana tengo que asistir algún club para hacer encargos y esas cosas, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el director Makarov, un viejo pervertido y hediondo a alcohol…aunque buena persona, supongo.

―¡Hija! El señor Natsu la espera ―Spetto pegó a la puerta de mi habitación cuidadosamente, seguía tomando el papel de criada aunque ya no lo era.

Tome mi bolso y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con el tornado de cabello rosa, para variar, husmeando por mi casa.

―¡Deja eso ahí! ―le grité mientras veía como tomaba una vergonzosa fotografía de mi infancia.

―Lucy…de pequeña mostrando tus calzones ―como si no fuera suficiente ilustró la imagen.

No era más que yo cuando niña, levantándome un poco el vestido…tampoco era para tanto. Sentí mi frente y todo mi cuerpo arder de rabia y desazón, y sin más, lo golpeé en la cabeza como castigo.

 _AUCH_

Se pudo escuchar en toda la vecindad.

 **.**

 **.**

Salimos de mi casa y caminamos directo hacia la escuela, él llevaba un gran chichón. Como habíamos acordado, nos iríamos juntos todos los días…aunque empezaba a lamentar ese trato.

Llegamos a Fairy Tail sanos y salvos, aunque la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba Natsu llamó la curiosidad de los otros compañeros que no dudaron en acercarse a escudriñar y meter cizaña.

―Idiota. ―se burló Gray con una expresión morbosa― ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Te han dado tu merecido ya?

Esto no era divertido, en absoluto.

―¿Te has metido en problemas? ―se acercó Mirajane con un pacifismo sorprendente.

Natsu se sentó en su pupitre de brazos cruzados y me miró con cara de que yo era la culpable, faltaba tan solo que me apuntara con el dedo o que me acusara con Mira.

―Pregúntale a la machorra de Lucy ―respondió abultando las mejillas, en su frente se apreciaba una pequeña vena sobresaliente. Si…parecía estar muy reñido.

Un momento, ¿Cómo diablos me llamó el muy imbécil?

Date por muerto.

―¿Qué…acabas de decir, cucaracha? ―no sé cómo, pero mi mirada tomó una forma demoniaca. Lo supe porque todos en la clase retrocedieron al verme.

―Vaya, vaya ―Mirajane se mostró incómoda con lo que ocurría― Esto se puso feo.

Me acerqué a pasos agigantados como Donkey Kong hasta su asiento para quedar a un costado de él, seguramente mi cara también era de gorila. Olfateé el miedo en los ojos del mechitas rosas.

―E-espera…―Natsu parpadeó brusco al darse cuenta el verdadero riesgo que estaba corriendo.

Escuché la risa de los demás.

―Bueno, si este lagartija obtuvo un golpe de la machorra fue por qué se lo ha ganado….¿A que sí? ―agregó Gray, analizando la situación mientras rascaba su barbilla como un detective en su investigación.

―Co…¿Cómo nos has llamado? ―Natsu y yo reaccionamos al unísono, creo que por un momento sentí como un demonio poseía mi cuerpo, sí que me enojaba con ganas…y mi vecino no se quedaba atrás.

Gray comenzó a sudar frío y lentamente se fue alejando de la escena, tanto, que desapareció por arte de magia.

Nadie más lo vio.

―Sí que lo asustaron ―Cana se unió muy divertida con lo que ocurría― Creo que ambos se parecen bastante.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a nosotros?

Esto era malo, muy malo. Estaba siendo catalogada como una matona, peor, una mafiosa…el que me compararan con Natsu, el chico agresivo que reacciona por su rabia no era tan halagador.

Mi fino apellido estaba por los suelos, Lucy Heartfilia…una delincuente.

Grite tan fuerte que todos se giraron a verme.

―Tranquila, solo debes disculparte con Gray en el recreo ―Mirajane acudió en mi ayuda y trató de hacer que me calmara.

―Yo no me disculparé con ese idiota, me dijo _lagartija_ ―Natsu se negó a hacer las paces, más bien, parecía muy ofendido por el nuevo sobrenombre, puesto que lo último lo decía con recelo.

Bueno, más adelante la situación se arregló. El maestro entró a la sala junto con Gray y empezaban las clases para una nueva semana.

 **.**

 **.**

Tomé provecho del receso para visitar al director y conocer mis tareas para los clubes del instituto. Entré a su oficina y me encontré con él. Se veía ocupado leyendo un enorme libro, parecía de clases. Me acerqué y carraspeé para llamar su atención.

―Disculpe señor director, vengo por los quehaceres.

El hombre ya de edad, me observó de reojo y cuidadosamente dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

―Pero si es la señorita Heartfilia ―dijo con ansia en su mirada― Tengo listo los deberes para usted.

Me entregó una hoja de papel con todo anotado.

―Esta semana ayudará al club de artes marciales.

 _¿Qué?_

Me sentía muy incómoda con su asignación. Sin embargo, él se mostró muy florido y ansioso.

―Lo siento pero todos los demás clubes están ocupados, cuando quede algún cupo podrás entrar a otro y ayudar. La idea es que los conozcas todos y ahí recién decidas a cual unirte ―se explicó él. Como era un anciano pequeño, demasiado pequeño; acostumbraba a pararse encima de la mesa y dar sus cátedras ahí.

Esto era un castigo y muy injusto.

En fin, rendida caminé hacia mis nuevas labores o a decir mejor…mi castigo. Al menos había identificado las salas más importantes cuando llegué por primera vez, así que no me costó encontrar el gimnasio.

 **.**

 **.**

Llegué al club de artes marciales y quedé sorprendida al descubrir que no habían solo hombres, aunque era la mayoría. El olor a testosterona, sudor, y todo lo demás era inmenso. Caminé muy temblorosa mientras gran parte del club me miraba como si fuera un filete asado, definitivamente esto era un castigo.

―¡Una chica! ―exclamó uno de ellos, no sé si lo hacía para ofender a las demás que habían ahí. Quizás solo quería molestarme.

―Hola preciosa ―dijo otro con alta confianza.

Pero sus burlas no duraron mucho.

―¿Quiénes demonios se creen para molestar a una mujer? ―Erza apareció con su uniforme del club y con una mirada asesina para ambos.

Ella era mi heroína.

No me sorprendía verla aquí, a distancia se veía su gran fortaleza. Imponía una valentía insuperable. Siempre se mantenía firme ante toda ocasión, no esperaba menos de la presidenta. Todos obedecían sus órdenes, inclusive los rebeldes, ella era de temer.

Los molestosos desaparecieron como humo, mientras Erza me ayudó a encontrar los camarines para completar mis tareas. Sin embargo, jamás creí que estarían ocupados…

―¡Una depravada! ―gritó Gray tapando con su bolso su parte íntima.

Oh por dios.

Para mi mala suerte, los chicos que se encontraban dentro de aquel cuarto eran mis compañeros y ¡DESNUDOS!

―¿Lucy? ―dentro de toda la efusiva escena, Natsu se acercó a mí…en boxers.

Traté, hice lo que pude, luché conmigo misma. Aun así, no pude evitar bajar la mirada hacia su ropa interior. Por Kamisama, estaba rojísima, a punto de estallar. Usaba un trapo muy ajustado y era perturbador.

―Diablos, no te conocía esas mañas ―Natsu me miró como si fuera una enferma mientras cubría el relieve de sus calzoncillos.

Y para variar, no, para empeorar...Loke se aproximó lo más que pudo con sus intenciones raras― Si querías verme así, solo debiste habérmelo pedido.

Quiero morir.

―¿Qué haces acá metida, Heartfilia? ―el profesor Jellal apareció a mi rescate, ¿O no?

Bueno, él también me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. No sabía si me regañaría o se reiría de mí como todos los demás, era muy impredecible.

Estaba quedando como una mirona.

―Yo…yo…Erza me dijo que…―las palabras no eran lo mío en ese momento, todo me salía mal.

El maestro me sacó de la sala y me permitió descansar un poco en una de las bancas que se encontraban dentro del gimnasio. Me entregó una botella de agua y se sentó a mi lado. Algo me decía que se avecinaba una gran charla sobre temas juveniles.

―Heartfilia, entiendo que te encuentras en una edad complicada…―esperen _, ¿Qué demonios?_ ― sientes curiosidad sobre el cuerpo masculino y quieres investigar…no puedo culparte, yo también fui joven ¿Sabes?

Dios mío, él realmente creía que yo era una depravada. Quería hundirme, cavar un hoyo, entrar y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Bueno, al menos me trato de _curiosa_ …fue algo más suave. Ni gasté energías en negarlo todo, él estaba tan motivado dándome una charla de la juventud y las hormonas que decidí escuchar mientras fingía interés. Así se las pasó mientras los chicos terminaban de cambiarse en el camarín para comenzar con el taller. De repente noté cómo a lo lejos Erza nos observaba, parecía muy concentrada mirándonos. Comencé a incomodarme, quizás vendría ella también a darme un buen regaño, aunque era su culpa. Su mirada cada vez se volvía más fulminante, si hubiera sido un rifle ya estaría en el piso ensangrentada.

Quizás no le agradaba que hablara con el profesor...

Pero eso sería muy raro.

Traté de ignorar esa idea, pues no tenía sentido.

 **.**

 **.**

Medio minuto después los chicos salieron de los compartimientos con sus equipares listos y muy motivados. Yo aproveché la instancia para regresar a los camarines y buscar los materiales. Entré sigilosa acreditando que no quedara nadie, ya cerciorada comencé a recoger conos y otras cosas que les servían para su entrenamiento. Sin darme cuenta, alguien se acercaba a mí y empecé a sentirlo cuando estaba a tan solo centímetros de mi ser.

―¿Erza? ―era ella, la presidenta.

Empecé asustarme, pues en los pocos días que llevaba ya había escuchado los miles de siseos sobre su hostilidad a la hora de atacar. Erza era una de las mejores dentro del club de artes marciales, una mujer enérgica y con agallas. Sin contar que al ser la presidenta tenía gran autoridad dentro de la escuela. Quien se enfrentó a ella, apenas vivió para contarlo.

―Te…―murmuró despacio― ¿Te amonestaron por mi culpa?

Y me asombré.

Ahora lucía preocupada, sospechaba que estaba afligida por la expresión de su rostro. Se veía muy indefensa.

―No exactamente…al contrario, me comenzó a hablar de chicos y…cosas que me dan pena repetir ―confesé. Sé que les sonará patético, pero nunca nadie me habló tan en serio de estas cosas. Si bien mi padre tiene un doctorado en la universidad y mi madre ya está en edad de hablarme sobre la adolescencia nunca he tenido una de esas charlas.

Seguía creyendo que aún me faltaba por experimentar.

Erza seguía inquieta.

―Ya veo.

―No preocupes, al parecer el profesor Fernandes parece buena persona.

Al decir eso, pude apreciar cómo ella se ruborizaba.

No, no había que ser menos idiota para darse cuenta.

―Erza…―temí, sentí miedo de preguntarle sobre mis sospechas puesto que aún no teníamos tanta confianza.

―¿Guardarás mi secreto?

 _¿Eh?_

¿Acaso ella también _entendió_ lo que yo _entendí_? Eso fue rápido.

Sé que muchos pagarían por ver a la fuerte de Erza tan frágil como lo estaba, parecía otra persona. Decidí no seguir preguntando y callar. Ella había sido muy buena conmigo desde que pisé el instituto y tenía que pagarle de alguna forma.

Bueno, en la escuela que iba antes el fijarse en un maestro era tema tabú. Cualquier persona con esos pensamientos era un hereje, alguien desorbitado. Pero yo nunca lo he visto de esa forma, es más, creo que estoy recién conociendo lo que realmente significa pertenecer a una escuela normal, con gente de sentimientos reales, personas que no temen del qué dirán a la hora de sentir algo.

Y luego de esa inesperada confesión, salimos. Yo ayude al profesor Jellal con los conos y lo demás mientras los chicos de mi clase practicaban entre ellos.

Todos tenían talento, pero el que más me llamaba la atención era Natsu. Sí que era energético.

―¡Aplastaré el trasero de todos! ―gritaba por todo el gimnasio con aires de triunfo.

No pude evitar reír, a veces se lo ganaba.

La clase había comenzado, yo me senté a un rincón a observar todo. El taller de artes marciales era intenso, y el maestro era un experto. Sus movimientos, su equilibrio y fuerza eran insuperables, entendía en parte porqué había conquistado el corazón de Erza.

Era divertido verlos pelear entre ellos, claro, como compañeros. Los chicos de otras clases no parecían ser tan fuertes como los de tercero, y se entendía ya que eran más inexpertos. Pero, Natsu no tenía piedad con nadie.

―¡No existe rival para mi aún! ―volvió a gritar con confianza como si se tratara de un villano― ¿Alguien se atreve a retar al gran Natsu Dragneel?

¿Pero qué le pasaba? El ego era más grande que su cabeza.

Y se agrandaba más ya que nadie se atrevía a dar un paso adelante. Gray se encontraba en el piso, y Loke a su lado. Ellos eran los únicos que probablemente podrían ganarle y ahí estaban. Repentinamente Erza terminó con toda esa tensión, caminó hacia el círculo donde se encontraba Natsu. Todos observaban atentos, y yo temí lo peor.

―Pelea conmigo, Dragneel ―Erza se veía…no sé cómo explicarlo, segura de sí misma.

Giré mi rostro y observé al profesor Jellal que se mostraba sorprendido por tal acto, de seguro él también estaba asustado. Alrededor de ambos se formó un círculo, todos ansiosos esperando el encuentro entre los más fuertes.

Sin aviso ni nada, empezaron a moverse. Natsu no perdía ninguna oportunidad de entrar en su área y darle con lo que pudiera, pero ella era realmente rápida y apta para esquivar sus movimientos. No me imaginaba lo interesante que sería para mí ver un encuentro como este. Me crucé de brazos como un viejo y observé atenta.

―Prepárate ―Natsu dio un giro en el aire y dirigió una patada con todas sus fuerzas, pero Erza no se quedaba atrás. Tomó el pié de él con gran rapidez y lo lanzó por arriba, dejándolo en el piso.

―E-eso fue demasiado rápido ―balbuceó Gray, aún cansado.

¡Santa cachucha!

¿Lo había derrotado en menos de un minuto? Vaya, Erza Scarlet merecía mis respetos. Merecía el respeto de todos, era completamente invencible. Seré una de sus admiradoras.

―Era de esperarse de la mejor de mis alumnas ―comentó el maestro con una gran sonrisa.

Erza escuchó y lentamente fue recuperando su forma de chica avergonzada e inocente que no dañaría una sola mosca, comenzó a hacer movimientos robóticos y a balbucear palabras que nadie entendía. El profesor Jellal era capaz de ponerla muy nerviosa con tan solo unas palabras. Luego, me llamó la atención la triste expresión que puso en su cara, ¿Acaso no le gustó la adulación del hombre?

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Era fin de semana y me había organizado con las chicas de mi clase para tener una salida y conocernos mejor. Como habíamos acordado, me juntaría con Erza, Levy, Mirajane y Cana frente al centro comercial de Magnolia. Tomé una de mis mejores prendas que me quedaban de mi antigua vida de chica rica y salí para encontrarme con ellas.

Ya en el punto de llegada, se encontraban las chicas esperando por mí.

―¡Lucy! Buenos días ―me saludaron todas.

―Buenos días…¿Y Cana?

―Ya viene, tuvo una fiesta anoche así que le costó salir de su cama ―Mirajane siempre la justificaba.

Caminamos hacia las tiendas, Levy le mandó un mensaje a Cana para que avisara cuando llegara y así no perderíamos todo el día esperándola. Recorrimos un montón de tiendas de ropa, joyas y cosas de chicas. Aunque yo miraba de lejos ya que no tenía tanto dinero para gastarlo en tonterías como solía hacerlo antes.

Más tarde decidimos separarnos. Yo me quedé junto a Levy ya que Erza y Mirajane fueron por Cana que esperaba en la cafetería.

―¿Le pegamos una mirada a la librería? ―me preguntó ella muy entusiasmada, yo no pude negarme así que asentí.

Ambas amábamos la lectura, se podría decir que estábamos muy a gusto en ese lugar.

Como ratas de laboratorio nos sumergimos en la biblioteca buscando algo nuevo e interesante para matar nuestras tardes, mientras ella buscaba algo de misterio yo me fui hacia mi género favorito: Romance.

Recorrí con mi dedo varios nombres pero seguía sin encontrar algo llamativo, hasta que por accidente mi mano chocó con la de otra persona.

Y el momento cliché volvía a ocurrir.

Me sentí como en una película romántica de los noventa, giré mi rostro y me encontré frente a frente con él.

¿Con él?

Dios mío.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron.

―Hi…Hibi…¡HIBIKI! ―exclamé su nombre con exaspero, tanto que desde lejos me hicieron callar. Siempre tenía que hacer un numerito cuando me lo encontraba.

En mi imaginación, veía el humo saliendo por mis orejas y nariz. Con el resto de las personas al menos podía establecer una conversación seria, pero con Hibiki Lates era imposible.

―Hola Lucy, vaya coincidencia encontrarte por acá ―yo asentía como boba― ¿Te gusta la literatura?

―Si…―respiré profundo, no podía seguir actuando como una tonta o pensaría que estoy loca. Necesitaba demostrar naturalidad o terminaría asustándolo ―Veo que te gustan…las novelas románticas.

―Ah…bueno ―Hibiki se mostró avergonzado, se veía demasiado tierno con las mejillas como el cabello de Erza.

¡Creo que lo hice sentir mal!

―¡Lo siento! No es asunto mío si te gustan, perdón ―ahora la apenada era yo, al parecer metí la pata…otra vez.

Pero lo único que causé fue que él se partiera riendo.

―Eres demasiado divertida Lucy ―admitió― La verdad es que sí, me gustan mucho la temática del amor. Ahora estaba buscando algo nuevo para leer.

Definitivamente.

Pero definitivamente somos el uno para el otro.

Necesitaba aire.

―Yo… ¡Yo también! ―me calmé―…busco algo para leer.

―Busquemos juntos entonces ―sonrió.

¿Acaso esto se había convertido en una cita indirecta?

Nos pusimos a recorrer los pasillos mientras buscábamos algo diferente. El me mostraba algunas portadas y yo otras, hasta que los encontramos.

―¡Me llevaré este! ―Hibiki tomó un libro y yo tomé otro.

―Genial, eso fue fácil.

―Sí, cuando termine de leerlo prometo pasártelo ―me dijo― Así los intercambiamos.

Y Hibiki seguía con sus insinuaciones de futuras citas, esto era el paraíso.

 _¿Dónde firmo los papeles de matrimonio?_

―¡Hey Lucy! ―Levy apareció junto a las demás chicas, parecían preocupadas.

―Oye, creímos que te habías perdido ―me dijo Cana, la menos indicada― pero veo que estabas bien acompañada.

Las chicas empezaron a mirarme con picardía mientras Hibiki solo reía divertido.

―Bien, lo siento Lates…pero debemos llevárnosla ―Cana me tomó por los hombros― ya tendrán su rato a solas.

Quería morir en ese momento.

―Nos vemos chicas, adiós Lucy ―se despidió él.

Y yo sentía como el monstruo de Cana me raptaba y me alejaba de mi príncipe azul, que injusta era la vida.

 **.**

 **.**

A rastras, las chicas me llevaron a la cafetería. Decidí no hacerme altas expectativas ya que sabía que no se iba a tratar de un lugar lujoso o algo por el estilo. Comenzaba a experimentar cosas nuevas y a olvidarme de los finos lugares que solía visitar, aunque me costaba, eso no podía negarlo. El lugar era pequeño pero parecía acogedor.

―¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela, Lucy? ―me preguntó Mirajane mientras bebía su café helado.

No podía mentir, pero tampoco quería decir exactamente la verdad.

―Eh…estoy a gusto.

―¿Y ya le has echado el ojo a un chico? ―saltó Cana muy ansiosa mientras me golpeaba con el codo. Esta chica tenía mucha energía.

No sabía si responder a su pregunta ya que creía que era bastante obvio quien me gustaba hasta ahora. Sin embargo, ellas parecían estar muy lejanas a la verdad.

Levy me miró con picardía y luego de reflexionar un poco dedujo―De seguro te gusta Natsu, pasan todo el tiempo juntos.

¿Gustarme Natsu? No, imposible.

Si bien era un chico atractivo, no era mi tipo.

―Natsu es mi amigo ―respondí lo más relajada que pude para no levantar sospechas insensatas― Y si me preguntan por alguien que me guste…no es nadie de nuestra clase.

―¡No me digas que te gusta Lates! ―Erza había adivinado. No podía seguir negando algo que era demasiado obvio y visible. Supongo que esto es lo que suelen hacer las chicas cuando son amigas y se divierten en grupos…¿O no?

Si me preguntan, no tengo tanta experiencia en amistades. Las antiguas charlas se basaban en quién tenía el auto más lujoso, o la piscina más grande, o la colección de moda más reciente; en resumen puras porquerías. Recordé el secreto que Erza me confesó hace poco.

―Quizás un poco ―solté con la cara tan irritada que sentí que explotaría.

―¡Qué mona!

Cana me abrazó, a veces sentía que ella me veía como si fuera un cachorro o un gato abandonado…o algo por el estilo.

―Lates es uno de los chicos más populares de Fairy Tail ―comenzó a explicar Levy― se dice que por semana recibe entre diez y veinte declaraciones de chicas, y bueno como se sabe…rechaza a todas.

¿Re-rechazar?

―Yo creo que es gay ―apuntó Cana con una convicción sorprendente.

Eso quiere decir que yo seré otra más de sus rechazadas, ¿Por qué razón tendría que ser diferente conmigo?

―Sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con él.

Me sentía muy, pero muy rechazada antes de tiempo. Como si me hubieran arrancado las alas, sí, así de exagerada estaba siendo.

Seamos realistas, era imposible que Hibiki Lates no tuviera más admiradoras.

―No pierdes nada intentándolo ―Erza tenía algo especial, sus palabras me daban confianza, fuerzas, era difícil de explicar. Se levantó de donde estaba y mirándome fijamente golpeó la mesa haciendo que me asustara ―¡Debes declarar tus sentimientos!

Todas, incluyéndome la miramos raro. Aunque creo que yo era la única que conocía la verdadera razón de su enfado, me imagino que debe ser imposible para ella decir lo que sentía al maestro Fernandes. Quizás creía que yo podía tener más oportunidad frente a su caso.

―¡Muy bien! Nosotras te ayudaremos ―Mirajane fue la siguiente en levantarse y golpear la mesa.

―Tendrás a Late encima tuyo en menos de un mes ―Cana repitió la misma acción.

Yo la miré con trauma.

―¿Encima mío? No soy tan rápida.

―O abajo, como quieras.

A veces Cana me asustaba.

―¡Yo me uno! Seremos tus celestinas ―Levy fue la última en golpear la mesa.

―¡Lo haremos! ―gritaron todas, menos yo, obviamente.

Y al mismo tiempo golpearon la mesa tan fuerte, que todos los vasos cayeron bruscamente derramando café por todas partes.

―Eso…no era necesario ―lamenté.

Mis amigas estaban locas, pero eran perfectas. Aunque ahora nos llegaría una gran regañada por parte de los meseros.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Llegué a mi casa luego de una extraña y cansadora tarde. Mi nana tenía lista la cena, me di cuenta por el delicioso aroma que llegaba hasta mi habitación. Me puse unos zapatos cómodos y fui hasta la cocina, ahí estaba Spetto arreglando los últimos detalles del estofado.

―Hija mía, el señor Natsu vino a verla hoy.

―¿Enserio? ¿Qué quería? ―saqué un trozo de pan y me lo eché a la boca.

―Dijo que tú tenías los apuntes de matemáticas y se llevó tu cuaderno a su casa.

¿QUÉ?

¿Mi cuaderno de matemáticas?

Esto es malo, muy malo.

Corrí hacia la puerta principal de mi casa y salí a toda velocidad para la casa de mi vecino. El corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, no, estaba a punto de vomitar. Mis manos ya sudaban y sentía como el calor recorría mi cuerpo. Gracias a dios la casa de Natsu tenía un timbre, porque encontraba horrible tener que gritar. Espere con el cuerpo tembloroso hasta que me abrió su padre, Igneel. El verme tan desesperada lo preocupó un poco, noté por cómo me mirada. Tragué saliva y traté de fingir que todo estaba bien, no podría levantar más sospechas.

―¿E-está Natsu?

―Si, pasa. Está estudiando en su cuarto ―Igneel me abrió la puerta amablemente y me dejó entrar.

Apresuré el paso y subí las escaleras rápido pensando en lo mucho que me llamaba la atención que el torbellino estudiara.

Natsu no podía ver mi cuaderno, por ningún motivo él debía leer lo que decía en la última página. Mi vida dependía de ello, mi dignidad, el evitar sus nuevas y futuras burlas sobre eso. Llegué a su cuarto y sin golpear, lo abrí.

―¡Natsu!

El estaba sentado a un borde de su cama…con mi cuaderno en sus manos. Corrí hacia él y me lancé cómo un luchador de zumo para quitárselo a cómo de lugar.

―¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? ―el movía el libro con sus manos para que yo no lo agarrara, parecíamos dos idiotas luchando por la última flor del desierto. Fue tanta mi euforia, que no me di cuenta que sólo estaba en calzoncillos.

―¡Ponte algo de ropa! ―cubrí mis ojos olvidando mi verdadero objetivo.

El se bufó de mi situación, como era de esperarse.

―¿Por qué no me quieres prestar tu cuaderno? Lo necesito ―se acercó a mi sabiendo que me incomodaba verlo casi desnudo, él sabía cómo ponerme de malas.

Se puso a hojear cada página muy atento causando que yo pegara un grito de muerte.

―¡No lo veas! ―gruñí olvidando en la situación en la que él se encontraba. Me volví a lanzar contra él y esta vez caímos al duro suelo de su cuarto.

Al menos yo caí sobre él, así que no fue tan doloroso.

―Lucy, pesas demasiado ―masculló él como si le faltara el aire, qué antipático.

Lo peor, es que aún no podía recuperar el cuaderno de matemáticas. Me quité de encima y volví a tratar de quitárselo, pero él fue más listo y se levantó de un golpe.

―No entiendo que quieres ocultar…―Natsu caminó hacia su cama, corrí hacia allá para contraatacar, pero él me aplicó una llave de lucha libre desconocida, quedé con boca abajo y él sentado sobre mi trasero.

Quería gritar, estaba desesperada, el…definitivamente no podía leerlo.

―Veamos ―comenzó a leer hoja por hoja.

―Por favor, detente.

En ese cuaderno tenía los últimos apuntes de la semana y uno que otro juego o dibujo que hacía cuando me aburría en clases. Pero en la última hoja la cosa era diferente.

Y como la peor de mis pesadillas, sin verlo desde mi cara enterrada en su cubrecama supe que estaba leyendo lo que quería impedir. Lo deduje por su silencio, un mutismo repentino. Comencé a sudar, veía venir sus burlas, su risa y todo lo malo que eso conlleva.

―¿Te gusta Hibiki? ―me preguntó restregándome en la cara la hoja donde decía " _Hibiki Lates",_ con un gran corazón al costado.

―No se lo digas a nadie…por favor.

Estaba mentalmente preparada para sus bromas de mal gusto. Agaché la cabeza lamentando mi situación actual sin saber qué estaba pensando él en este momento.

De repente sentí como una de sus manos se posaba en mi cabeza. Comenzó a acariciarme como si fuera un perro. Levanté el rostro despacio y me encontré con una enorme sonrisa. Me sentía tan tranquila, algo en mi interior me decía que mi secreto estaría a salvo con él. Aunque en verdad no me lo esperaba.

―Tranquila, será nuestro secreto.

Natsu se veía muy sereno, tanto que llegaba a asustarme.

―Somos amigos, ¿no? Es normal contarse este tipo de cosas supongo ―decía mientras se rascaba su cabeza. El no entendía mucho lo que estaba hablando.

Es verdad, es mi amigo…¿Por qué pensé que no podría confiar en él? Me sentía muy tonta.

―Pero no podré evitar molestarte con Lates cuando estemos solos ―y toda la seriedad de gran amigo se perdió, comenzó a reírse de mí mientras hacía un baile ridículo diciendo: _Hibiki te amo, y otras estupideces._

Tomé su almohada y se la tiré en la cabeza. Era un verdadero idiota, pero…no me afectaba del todo.

―Lo siento…ya, para que veas que soy un buen amigo y estoy arrepentido te invito a que cenes ahora en mi casa.

―No estoy segura…

―¡Padre! Lucy se quedará a cenar ―gritó hacia abajo.

¡Eso era jugar sucio!

Si tenía que describir esto sería como cuando te ponen esposas y no te dejan escapatoria, mas, tampoco podía irme luego de que Natsu habló con Igneel, sería mala educación. En donde vivía rechazar una invitación a cenar era una falta de respeto rotunda y no creo que aquí sea diferente. Le envié un mensaje a mi nana pidiendo disculpas por no poder probar su estofado y bajé con Natsu al primer piso.

―Es un agrado poder compartir con usted esta cena ―Igneel siempre era muy amable conmigo y mi familia, desde que llegamos se ha ofrecido a ayudar en todo. Desde cuando se nos corta el agua porque mi padre no sabe usar los galones de gas, o cuando se saca la basura. Si no fuera por Natsu y su padre, creo que con mi familia estaríamos completamente perdidos en un barrio desconocido.

No podía ser malagradecida con ellos, además Dragneel tenía razón, éramos buenos amigos.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, ahí, el señor Igneel nos sirvió una sopa con fideos o algo por el estilo. Me acerqué al plato con curiosidad, jamás en mi vida había visto algo así. Fue tan notorio mi desconcierto que Igneel y Natsu comenzaron a reír.

―¿No conocías el ramen? ―me preguntó Natsu sin parar de mofarse.

Mi antigua identidad cada vez se hacía más obvia. Fui tan tonta que no encontré otra cosa mejor que cubrirme el rostro con la servilleta de papel, otra cosa nueva para mí.

―Es una chica muy especial ―dijo Igneel observándome detenidamente, Natsu solo asintió.

―Lo siento, la verdad es que…―no sabía cómo empezar, tampoco tenía claro si quería contar la verdad de ese soplo.

Pero estaba actuando como una verdadera estúpida, digna de llamar la atención de cualquiera. Natsu y su padre me observaban esperando que continuara lo que empecé. Bueno, los amigos pueden contarse esas cosas…¿No es así?

―Esto es difícil de decir ―tomé una gran bocanada de aire y seguí contando― mi padre tuvo problemas con su trabajo, nosotros éramos…cómo decirlo, millonarios.

―¡¿Millonarios?! ―exclamó Igneel mientras Natsu se atoraba con un fideo.

―Sí. Quedamos en banca rota y tuvimos que despojarnos de todas nuestras cosas, autos, casas en la playa, yates, y no seguiré detallando por qué no terminaría nunca ―comencé a quebrarme, mis lágrimas caían solas.

Natsu y su padre me seguían observando, ambos no sabían que hacer ante tal situación y lo entendía. Su vida era perfecta sin importar que no tuvieran los grandes lujos que yo antes poseía, y aquí estaba quejándome de tener lo mismo que ellos tenían. Sentí mucha pena.

―Lo siento. Por esa razón desconozco muchas cosas y actúo raro a veces ―me sequé las lágrimas con la servilletas de papel― Pero me he ido acostumbrando de a poco, además con mi familia hemos sido muy afortunado de tenerlos a ustedes como vecinos. Sin su ayuda estaríamos peor.

Eso último se me salió, me había puesto demasiado sentimental. Terminé de secar la humedad de mis ojos y cuando miré a ambos con las lágrimas y los mocos por debajo de su cara mi rostro cambió de manera abrupta, se abrazaban con una fraternidad impactante.

―Esa fue una historia muy triste, pobre Lucy ―jadeó Igneel con una pena tremenda. Se sonó con una servilleta mientras Natsu hipeaba del llanto.

Por un momento sentí ganas de reír, verlos de esa forma al escuchar mi historia me daba una mezcla de emociones positivas. Sentí como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, al fin. Siempre estaba a gusto con ellos, los sentía parte de mi familia aunque sonara raro.

Cuando probé el ramen por primera vez escuchaba la risa continua de Natsu y como Igneel no paraba de mirar esperando que le diera mi veredicto. Dejé el cubierto en la mesa y observé a ambos con ojos llenos de conmoción.

―Esta…delicioso, no puedo creer que me haya perdido de todo esto ―fue lo único que pude decir, Igneel estaba orgulloso de mis palabras, pues había sido él quien cocinó todo.

Después de compartir a lo largo de tres horas con mis vecinos, decidí ir a mi casa para no preocupar más a mis padres que bombardeaban mi teléfono con mensajes. En resumen, fue otro gran día. Siempre y cuando tenga gente como Natsu e Igneel a mi alrededor, cada vez me costará menos adaptarme a esta nueva vida.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

HOLA :3

Bueno queridos, aquí concluye el segundo capítulo de esta historia :)

Quiero aprovechar esta instancia especial para responder el comentario de la señorita **Zoe Bellisario** ya que no se te pueden mandar PM tendré que decirlo por acá.

Primero entiendo tu preocupación, yo también soy escritora y sé lo molesto que es que alguien tome tu historia y la haga suya. Llevo 9 años escribiendo, tengo amigos acá que me conocen y saben cómo yo escribo, jamás he plagiado a nadie. Sé que tu intención no es ofenderme pero...ofende que te culpen de algo de lo que no haces ¿Entiendes?. Me tomé el tiempo y la delicadeza de revisar tu fanfic por que no lo había leído y déjame decirte que no se parece en nada al mio, si bien el comienzo y "la trama" son muy similares (En este caso sería Natsu quien queda pobre y todo) cómo tú vas desarrollando la historia, personajes, relaciones y todo lo demás es diferente a cómo yo le he tenido planteado desde que empecé a escribir este fic, generalmente tengo casi todo establecido antes de escribirlo si me entiendes. Yo tampoco tengo intenciones de ofenderte, en absoluto, del tiempo que llevo acá **jamás** he pasado por una situación similar y nunca he discutido con alguien por temas de esta índole. Respeto la preocupación que demuestras por tus derechos de autor. De todas maneras si tienes la intención y claro si gustas, te invito a que leas mi historia para que te des cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo. Y gracias por tu review :)

Regresando a lo demás, quiero agradecerle a todos por sus bellos comentarios. Me tomo el tiempito para responderle a cada uno por PM a menos que sean anónimos :( para ellos un enorme abrazo y gracias, son grandísimos!

Saludos a todos.

 **Kaya.**


	3. En problemas, sin querer

**Capítulo tres: En problemas, sin querer.**

 **General POV/Autor**

Ya se cumplía la tercera semana desde que Lucy Heartfilia y su familia habían comenzado una nueva vida en Magnolia, Jude, su padre, había conseguido un nuevo empleo en el banco de la ciudad mientras Layla y la nana Spetto se encargaban de cuidar la casa. Lucy cumplía con sus labores de estudiante en su nueva escuela Fairy Tail, donde había conocido nuevos amigos. Hasta ahora, las cosas habían salido bastante bien, pero no siempre todo era color de rosa. Heartfilia comenzaba a entender las dificultades de la vida de una persona de clase media, lejos de los lujos y de todo el dinero que podría ablandar situaciones conflictivas.

Era una nueva mañana empezando un nublado día lunes. Lucy bajó con su uniforme puesto para desayunar con su madre, a esa hora Jude ya se encontraba en el trabajo así que difícilmente le veía, las cosas no cambiaron tanto después de todo.

―Buenos días hija ―su madre Layla la saludó― hay cereales para el desayuno.

La opción A eran cereales, y la opción B eran…también cereales.

―Aquí tiene leche ―Spetto le dejó la caja al lado de su tazón con las hojuelas.

Si bien antes el desayuno consistía en panqueques, fruta fresca, huevos de codorniz, entre otras cosas, ahora solo tenían cereales. Ella miró su plato con lamento y suspiró. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esto.

Luego de comer, tomó su bolso y viendo lo atrasada que estaba por el reloj salió de su casa a gran velocidad. Ahí se encontró con Natsu, como si hubieran sincronizado sus tiempos…o simplemente se pusieron de acuerdo para ir atrasados. Tan solo se vieron fijamente para comunicarse el peligro que corrían, apuraron el paso y caminaron hacia Fairy Tail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a la escuela muy agitados, por suerte alcanzaron a entrar al salón cinco minutos antes que empezara la clase, tomaron sus puestos y esperaron al maestro que les tocaba.

Clase tras clase, así fue su tarde. Las novedades eran mínimas, hasta ahora había sido un día bastante común. Lucy seguía sorprendiéndose de las extrañas comidas del casino del establecimiento, entre otras cosas.

Ya llegaba la última asignatura del día, los chicos del club de artes marciales tenían práctica así que Natsu y los demás se salvaron de álgebra. Mientras tanto, Lucy y Levy pidieron permiso para el baño, estaban cansadas. Salieron de la sala recorriendo los pasillos y al mismo tiempo hablaban de lo aburrida que estaba la clase. Llegaron al primer piso y cuando estaban un tanto cerca del gimnasio, se encontraron con Hibiki que cargaba unas cartulinas, por la gran cantidad que llevaba se veía algo complicado.

En eso a Levy le surgió una gran idea, miró hacia su costado donde estaba su amiga y le pegó un codazo.

―Lucy, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarte a él ―la de cabello azul apuntó al chico complicado con los pliegos de papel.

―Pero es que me da vergüenza ―se justificó para no ir, pero McGarden no permitiría que ella desperdiciase esa posibilidad.

―¡Lates! ―Levy tomó a su amiga por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el muchacho― Lucy te ayudará con eso.

A Heartfilia no le quedó otra opción, estiró ambos brazos indicándole a Hibiki de depositar algunas cartulinas en sus manos. Aunque era difícil que hablara, estaba tan pálida y nerviosa que su lengua estaba desconectada.

―¿De verdad? Eso es muy amable, Heartfilia ―Hibiki sonrió y Lucy se puso más tiesa de lo que ya estaba.

―Bien ―dijo Levy muy satisfecha― los dejo.

Y desapareció corriendo por el pasillo dejándolos solos mientras Lucy maldecía mentalmente a su traidora amiga.

―Debo llevar estas cartulinas, ¿Me acompañas? ―preguntó él muy amablemente.

―Cla-claro…vamos.

Se fueron caminando en dirección al aula de delegados. Y en el trayecto cruzaron una que otra palabra, pues para ella era un poco difícil establecer una conversación con el muchacho, más aún cuando a ratos las chicas de la escuela le miraban con odio, ya que Hibiki era uno de los más guapos y codiciados.

―¿Cómo vas con la lectura de tu libro? ―Hibiki se mostró ansioso.

―Bien, ya lo acabé…¿Y tú?

―Igual, y ahora que lo recuerdo debemos intercambiarlos ―volvió a sonreír― mañana los traemos para el cambio.

Lucy asintió con toda la cara roja y siguieron su paso. Dejaron las cartulinas en la sala y luego Hibiki se fue por su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya más tranquila, decidió regresar a la sala, había recordado lo antipática que era su maestra y cómo la regañaría junto con Levy de demorar tanto. Empezó a buscar a su amiga por los pasillos para llegar juntas, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

El último lugar que le quedaba por buscar era el baño del primer piso, corrió hacia allá y cuando llegó sintió como su pecho se oprimía al ver a su amiga acorralada. Tres chicas estaban agrediendo sin razón aparente a Levy. Una de ellas la sujetaba el brazo izquierdo y otra el derecho, mientras la supuesta líder no desaprovechaba la ocasión para golpearla en el estómago. McGarden comenzó a carraspear sangre, el golpe había sido demasiado destemplado.

Sintió miedo, estaba aterrada de lo que podría pasar cuando ella entrara. Pero por ningún motivo podía seguir permitiendo como violentaban a su compañera, una de las pocas personas que había sido muy amable con ella. Se armó de coraje y con pecho inflado entró al baño.

―¡Déjenla en paz! ―les gritó.

Las tres muchachas se giraron con gracia, la que parecía mandar el escenario era una joven de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos rasgados. Se acercó desafiante hacia la rubia mientras las demás no soltaban a Levy.

―¿Y si no, qué harás?

―Lucy…escapa…―masculló Levy como pudo, estaba tan herida que podría flaquear en cualquier momento.

Heartfilia no era más que un gato indefenso ante tres matonas, jamás había aprendido a defenderse. Acostumbraba a tener guardaespaldas que cuidaban de ella. Y fuerza no tenía la suficiente, aun así, se atrevió a empujar a la agresora.

―¡Minerva! ―gritó una de las chicas que sujetaba a McGarden.

―Tranquila Sorano, le daré su merecido a la rubia estúpida ―Minerva tomó a Lucy por el pelo y se lo jaló tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo.

―¡Que huyas Lucy! ―gritó Levy con la poca energía que le quedaba, pero volvió a ser golpeada por Sorano que la sujetaba.

―No la dejes escapar, Flare ―le ordenó Sorano que se unía a la golpiza apara Heartfilia.

Lucy seguía en el suelo recibiendo golpes por parte de Minerva y su amiga que la aporreaban por todas partes. Flare aburrida de ver el espectáculo empujó a Levy al suelo y le dio patadas para quedar a mano con sus compañeras. Cuando ya se aburrieron se largaron muertas de la risa dejando a ambas muchachas en el piso.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Los chicos del taller de artes marciales habían terminado su entrenamiento. Salieron con las toallas colgando por sus hombros luego de una reconfortante ducha y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. De repente a lo lejos divisaron a Lucy que caminaba a penas con Levy, ambas se afirmaban para no caer al suelo nuevamente.

―¡Lucy! ―Natsu corrió como un rayo hacia ellas, cuando vio el ojo morado de la rubia sintió como su sangre comenzó a hervir― Dime enseguida quién diablos te hizo eso, ¡Lo haré pedazos!

―Ayuden a Levy, ella está más herida ―balbuceó Lucy como pudo. Loke se acercó a ella y afirmó a Levy junto con Gray.

―¡¿Quién les hizo eso, maldita sea?!

Natsu no se calmaba, estaba tan furioso que era capaz de atravesar un muro con su puño. Mientras tanto, Gray y Loke llevaban a Levy a la enfermería, él se quedó con Lucy.

―Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería…―Natsu se inclinó para que la rubia se subiera a su espalda. Sin más remedio ella acató.

Se fue en silencio durante todo el camino, tenía enormes deseos de asesinar a golpes al culpable. Pero Lucy tampoco decía nada, eso lo estaba matando.

Llegaron a la enfermería y se encontraron con los demás. Todo el tercero A estaba muy preocupado y por supuesto, muy enfadado.

―Deben decirnos qué sucedió ―Cana se mostró muy molesta por lo ocurrido.

―Lucy, habla…por favor ―le pidió Natsu quien no se alejó de ella en ningún momento. Heartfilia se sentó mientras la enfermera pasaba un poco de algodón sobre su cara para limpiar las heridas. Ella sostenía una bolsa con hielo sobre su ojo que llevaba un enorme moretón.

―Fu-fueron las chicas del tercero B…Minerva, Sorano y Flare ―explicó Levy a duras penas― Ellas comenzaron a molestarme y como me defendí me golpearon, por suerte Lucy llegó para ayudarme. Aunque ella también salió herida, por mi culpa…

Levy comenzó a llorar, y sus lágrimas provocaron que todos se sintieran acongojados por lo que estaba pasando. Gray se acercó a la muralla y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

―Esos imbéciles la van a pagar ―gruñó el moreno entre dientes.

―Nos acaban de declarar la guerra muchachos, debemos actuar también ―dijo Loke, apretando sus puños.

Estaban todos tan ansiosos por darles una paliza, que Erza tuvo que intervenir.

―Un momento, como la presidenta no puedo permitir que comience una batalla campal ―la pelirroja se paró en medio de la enfermería y apuntó a todos sus compañeros― Ellos serán sancionados, pero eso no significa que ustedes deban tomar cartas en el asunto.

―¡Pero Erza! ¿Acaso no ves cómo las dejaron? ―Gray apuntó a las damnificadas― ¡No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya! ¡Son tus amigas!

―Ya he hablado, y el que me lleve la contraria saldrá perjudicado ―Erza levantó la voz, ahora parecía más seria que hace un momento.

Natsu caminó con la mirada gacha hacia la puerta y antes de salir se giró hacia la presidenta.

―Me importa un carajo, si quieres haz que me expulsen…―hizo tronar sus dedos― pero antes me encargaré de esos idiotas del tercero B.

Salió corriendo y tras de él, varios hombres lo siguieron.

―A mi igual expúlsenme ―dijo Gray antes de salir tras el chico de cabello rosa.

Loke y los demás lo siguieron, ignorando por completo a la superiora de la clase.

―¡Los hombres deben pelear por sus chicas! ―gritó uno de ellos, a diferencia de los demás este poseía una gran musculatura, casi exagerada. Era alto y de cabello plateado.

―Elfman…―Mirajane miró a su hermano con preocupación, pues conocía cómo reaccionaba Erza cuando no le hacían caso.

Luego de que todos los hombres dejaran la enfermería, un gran silencio dominó la habitación. Levy seguía llorando mientras Cana la consolaba y Lucy mantenía su semblante bajo. Erza se acercó a la ventana más grande de aquella sala y apoyó una de sus manos. Se sentía una completa idiota, volteó para ver a sus amigas, estaban completamente lastimadas, flageladas. Debía olvidarse al menos por una ocasión de su labor de presidenta. De la mujer correcta, la que siempre tenía buenas calificaciones y no se equivocaba en nada. Aún si eso provocaba que el maestro Jellal se decepcionara.

Sus amigas eran más importantes para ella, que un simple legado.

Echó una mirada a Heartfilia y se aproximó a ella, haciendo que la rubia se asustara un poco.

―Lucy…golpéame.

―¿Qué?

La joven la miró con desconcierto.

―Debes darme un golpe, por ser tan mala amiga ―Erza le mostró su mejilla izquierda― Anda, me lo merezco.

Todas las presentes se tumbaron a ver la escena. La presidenta ofrecía su cara para recibir un castigo injustificado. Levy se secó sus lágrimas y observó a su compañera. Ella también se sentía culpable por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y poder defenderse, el hecho de involucrar a los demás en sus problemas tampoco era grato. Le pidió ayuda a Cana para levantarse de la cama y caminó hacia la pelirroja para brindarle un cálido abrazo.

―No seas tonta, lo único que te mereces es esto ―Levy estrechó sus brazos contra su amiga y dejó reposar su lastimado rostro sobre su hombro.

―Es verdad, tu solo quieres hacer las cosas bien ―agregó Lucy― no importa si para los demás está mal.

―Chicas…―musitó Erza con voz quebrada.

―Mirajane y yo nos quedaremos a cuidarlas, tú debes ir con ellos, Erza ―le sugirió Cana, era raro verla tan seria.

Scarlet asintió convencida y fue rápidamente tras los pasos de sus compañeros.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

En la sala de clases del tercero B de secundaria, el ambiente lucía muy tranquilo. Cada uno metido en su asunto, hasta que una gran patada abrió de sopetón la puerta que los alejaba de pasillo causando que todos quedaran estupefactos. Fue Natsu quien hizo que la portilla quedaba media suelta, en sus ojos se contemplaba la ira, el gran enfado que sentía. Y tras de él entraron Gray, Loke, Elfman y los demás con la misma expresión. En un rincón de la sala, se encontraban Minerva y las demás que actuaron en la agresión, las tres no tenía la mejor de las caras pues sabían lo que se venía.

―Ahora, díganme donde están las arpías que lastimaron a nuestras compañeras ―Natsu levantó su puño a lo alto y buscó con la mirada a las inculpadas.

―¿Quién rayos te crees para venir a molestar a mi clase? ―uno de los chicos de la clase B se levantó de su asiento con rostro de bravucón. Era alto, moreno y de negros cabellos puntiagudos, lo usaba un poco largo. Llevaba un arete en su ceja y su uniforme desordenado.

Caminó a pasos fuertes hacia el tornado rosa y chocó su frente contra la de él.

Y el tornado golpeó fuertemente en la cara al moreno que se le enfrentó ―Natsu Dragneel, no te olvides de mi nombre

―¡Gajeel! ―Minerva se unió al conflicto y se antepuso a que Natsu volviera a agredir a su compañero― Espera, la que golpeó a las estúpidas de sus amigas fui yo.

―Maldito, me las pagarás ―Gajeel empujó a Minerva y se abalanzó sobre Natsu para devolverle el golpe, así comenzó una pelea entre ellos.

Gray y los demás aprovecharon y comenzaron a pelear con los chicos de la otra clase. La sala comenzó a deplorarse lentamente, entre polvo y sillas que volaban todo se ponía de cabeza. Desde las mesas y cuadernos que se lanzaban, hasta el pupitre del maestro alcanzó el techo. La riña estaba pareja hasta el momento. Los hombres se golpeaban entre ellos mientras las mujeres desalojaron la sala, ahí fue cuando empezaron a temblar cuando veían a Erza caminar hacia ellas. La pelirroja venía con una mirada aterradora y con postura firme.

Se detuvo frente a la sala y buscó a las agresoras.

―Ustedes van a pagar por lo que les hicieron a mis amigas ―un aura demoniaca brotaba por los poros de Titania, así le decían en la escuela por lo temida que era. Era capaz de vencer a los más fuertes en las artes marciales.

―Titania, qué penosas son tus amigas al no venir a defenderse ellas mismas ―Minerva salió en defensa de su clase―. Recuerdo los gritos de dolor de la rubia y se me forma una sonrisa gigante.

En menos de un lapso, Erza clavó su puño sobre el estómago de Minerva haciéndola caer inconsciente al suelo. Todo fue tan rápido que nadie había alcanzado a reaccionar.

―¡Estúpida! ―Sorano saltó sobre la presidenta para vengar a su amiga, pero fue absolutamente en vano. Scarlet la tomó del brazo y la lanzó hacia un muro.

Al instante recibió un ataque por parte de Flare, otra involucrada en el conflicto. Sin embargo, ella recibió un castigo igual o peor por su osadía; acabó en el suelo junto a sus camaradas. En menos de un segundo las había derrotado sin problema. Y nuevamente se ganaba la admiración de todos, los demás comenzaban a comprender que era imposible meterse con los del tercero A, eran invencibles.

―Si vuelven a meterse con nosotros, lo lamentarán ―esa fue la última amenaza de Titania.

―¡Erza Scarlet! ―fue el grito del maestro Jellal que no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Corrió hacia donde estaban todos y al ver cómo las tres muchachas alucinaban en el piso miró a la pelirroja con espanto― ¿Has sido tú?

Al oír el baladro del profesor Fernandes, todos los que se encontraban peleando salieron de la sala asustados. Todos tenían leves heridas, pero a simple vista se notaba que la clase de Lucy y Levy habían salido victoriosos, hasta ahora.

Erza no se movía, su piel se palideció al escuchar a su profesor. Sus acciones comenzaban a traerle consecuencias. Tragó en seco y bajó su cabeza, avergonzada.

―Todos los de mi clase se van conmigo a la sala, ¡Ahora! ―gritó Fernandes. Por la expresión de su cara se veía muy decepcionado.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Los alumnos del tercero A se reunieron en el salón de clases, al rato llegó Lucy y Levy ya más tranquilas en compañía de Mirajane y Cana. Jellal esperó a que todos tomaran asiento en sus puestos para comenzar a hablar.

―Bien, ahora que alguien me explique lo que sucedió realmente.

Natsu se levantó de forma brusca ―Esos imbéciles del tercero B atacaron a Levy y Lucy, dejándolas muy heridas. Nosotros solo se las cobramos.

―¡Es verdad! Ellos empezaron ―lo apoyó Mirajane.

Jellal comenzaba a marearse con tantas personas que hablaban para apoyar a su compañero.

―Minerva y sus amigas golpearon sin razón alguna a nuestras amigas, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ―explicó Cana muy furiosa.

El profesor jefe respiró profundo y contó hasta diez.

―¡Ya!, está bien…pero por lo que acaban de hacer no podré salvarnos de ser sancionados ―dijo él con lamento― Sin embargo haré lo imposible para que no los expulsen ni nada tan malo.

Fernandes cuidaba de sus alumnos como si fueran sus propios hijos, sin importar las mil quejas y los mil regaños que recibía día tras día por parte del director y de otros maestros.

―Gracias maestro, eso es suficiente ―habló Erza, luego de estar un gran rato en silencio. Aún se apreciaba la incomodidad en su mirada.

―Scarlet, quiero hablar contigo. Los demás pueden retirarse.

Haciendo caso a las palabras del maestro, todos se retiraron dejando a la pelirroja a solas con el profesor jefe. Al sentir el último pie fuera de la sala él tomó asiento en su escritorio y ordenó sus papeles para guardarlos en su bolso. Erza empezó a jugar con sus manos para liberar los nervios que tenía, la tensión que se apreciaba en ese lugar era inmensa. Veía venir un gran regaño por su parte, claro, ella era un ejemplo a seguir y su imagen estaba más que arruinada.

―Maestro, sé que debe estar decepcionado de mis actos. Pero yo…―él no la dejó terminar.

―Te equivocas, de lo contrario ―se levantó de su puesto y la miró con una sonrisa satisfactoria― quería felicitarte por defender a tus compañeros de esa manera, eres la viva imagen de una líder. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte elegido como candidata a presidenta.

Tales palabras causaron un notorio sonrojo en el rostro de Erza, haciendo juego con su cabello. Al fin pudo respirar tranquila, todo el peso que sentía había desaparecido.

―No soy gran partidario de la violencia, pero ellos se lo merecían por meterse con mis chicos ―por un momento Jellal sonaba como uno más de ellos, un adolescente con coraje por lo ocurrido. Infló los cachetes como un niño amurrado y se cruzó de brazos provocando que Erza riera por lo bajo.

―Gra-gracias por cuidar de nosotros ―titubeó ella.

Fernandes solo sonrió y con una de sus manos acarició la cabeza de su alumna― Gracias a ti.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Natsu acompañó a Lucy a su casa, como de costumbre. Se fueron caminando a paso lento, el refunfuñaba cada un segundo. Seguía furioso por lo ocurrido. Cada paso parecía de elefante, los daba con fuerza y determinación para que todos se enteraran que él venía por ahí. Y a su lado Lucy caminaba a penas, con un solo ojo para ver ya que el otro permanecía con gran hinchazón. La muchacha estaba muy preocupada por ciertas heridas que Dragneel llevaba en sus brazos y un rasguño en su cara, en parte, se sentía culpable.

Cuando llegaron a su calle y él iba a entrar a su casa, Heartfilia sujetó su brazo ―Oye, ven a mi casa. Te curaré esas heridas.

El no puso ninguna resistencia a pesar de que no encontraba la necesidad de que ella hiciera todo eso. La siguió hacia su cuarto luego de saludar a Spetto y se puso cómodo en su cama. La joven tuvo que batallar con su puerta ya que su nana insistía en entrar luego de haber visto ese enorme moretón en su cara, usó toda su fuerza insistiendo que ya saldría para que ella curara su ojo. Luego, sacó un pequeño botiquín de su repisa para desinfectar los arañazos de su vecino.

―No es necesario que lo hagas ―Natsu cerró sus ojos mientras Lucy pasaba un algodón con suero fisiológico por sus heridas. No había sufrido tanto daño, pero tenía la sensación de que debía ayudarlo ya que de todas formas él lo hizo por ella.

La rubia utilizó un poco de vendaje para cubrir una llaga que tenía él en su brazo izquierdo―Es lo mínimo ―a lo largo de su vida esto era otra nueva experiencia y no muy placentera. Mordió su labio inferior aguantando el regocijo que abrigaba con una sonrisa forzada. La culpa no le permitía pensar con claridad. Su ojo estaba en condiciones tan deplorables que podía ver a medias a su lastimado compañero.

Una diminuta lágrima pudo caer con dificultad por su moretón, su paso fue lento y un poco quemante a diferencia de su otro ojo que comenzaba a humedecerse en exceso hasta que sus mejillas se empaparon en lágrimas.

―Lo siento…todo fue por mi culpa…―sollozó Lucy con gran cargo de conciencia.

Natsu vislumbró a su amiga mientras hipeaba, no podía evitar sentirse abatido por lo que ocurría frente a él. Estiró su brazo menos herido y la envolvió por el cuello ocasionando un tierno abrazo. En ese segundo ella guardó silencio y el llanto cesó, jamás habría esperado esa reacción por parte de su tormentoso vecino.

―Que te quede claro, eres mi amiga y te protegeré de lo que sea ―le aseguró mientras la aferraba más a él― No te sientas culpable por eso, es mi decisión y soy feliz por ello.

Su frase apaciguó desde su mente hasta su corazón, una cálida y agradable sensación la ayudaron a acabar con la desolación que tenía hace un momento atrás. Cerró sus ojos con serenidad, respiró profundo y curvó sus labios para formar una modesta sonrisa. Se quedaron así un momento más hasta que Spetto abrió la puerta de una patada.

―¡Hija mía! ―la nana entró con una gran bolsa de hielo y sin preguntar se la puso sobre su ojo herido― ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? Su madre se morirá cuando la vea de esta forma.

―Solo tuve una riña ―comentó Lucy con gracia― pero Natsu me defendió, así que todo está bien.

El le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Spetto no dejaba de hablar y dar una gran cátedra sobre lo mala que era la violencia en la escuela. Un rato más tarde Natsu regresó a su casa y Lucy se preparaba mentalmente para recibir un enorme regaño por parte de Jude y Layla, sus padres.

Por lo menos dos horas se mantuvieron en su cuarto, Layla culpaba a su esposo por haberlos dejado en la quiebra y hacerlos enfrentar esta nueva realidad. Aunque la hija de los Heartfilia decidió hacer oídos sordos e ignorar las absurdas discusiones de sus padres que no le regresarían el rostro a la normalidad. No alejó nunca el hielo de su ojo y así terminó su día.

 **.**

 **.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

Tres eternos días pasaron luego del conflicto, el moretón de mi ojo comenzaba a deshincharse poco a poco y a perder ese horrible color que tenía, aunque aún se notaba por lo que debía aplicar maquillaje para disimular el morado en mi párpado. Las cosas seguían tensas entre ambos terceros y no era para menos. Lo que me tenía más sosegada era que Levy se iba mejorando más rápido que yo, ella sufrió varias agresiones por parte de Minerva y aún no podía encontrar el sentido a lo que aconteció.

Después de todo, Natsu estaba conmigo. A su lado me sentía a salvo, sin importar lo torbellino que era a ratos. Estaba agradecida de haberle conocido. Además tenía a Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy y mis compañeros.

Arribé a Fairy Tail en compañía del tornado rosa, o más conocido como mi vecino.

―¡Muy bien! Me alegro que te vayas curando del moretón ―vociferó él muy animado mientras caminaba a pasos largos por los pasillos de la escuela. Yo me reí y seguí su paso acelerado para llegar luego a clases.

Cuando entré a la sala muchos preguntaron por mí, que cómo estaba y cómo iba mejorando mi contusión. Era reconfortante saber que les importabas, aunque sea por un instante. Me sentía muy a gusto en esta clase.

El maestro Jellal también se mostró muy interesado por mi situación, él actuaba como un padre con todos nosotros. Aunque sabía que a Erza no le parecía muy justo ese trato. Y claro, sus sentimientos hacia él no eran del todo notorios para el resto de las personas, pero para mí fue más que claro. Me preocupaba mucho verla cómo era incapaz de hacer algo por lo que sentía, tenía demasiados deseos de ayudarla, pero por ahora había otro tema que me inquietaba.

Hoy en el primer receso los chicos de mi clase pidieron la cancha de futbol, Así que nosotras decidimos ir a hacerles barras. Los ánimos estaban por el cielo, comenzaron a armar equipos y alcanzaron a jugar cinco minutos. Eso fue tiempo suficiente para observar las habilidades de cada uno.

―¡Vamos Natsu!

Escuché un grito a lo lejos, una voz femenina acababa de darle ánimos al torbellino rosa. Giré mi cabeza bruscamente buscando de donde venía. Presté atención a las chicas pero ninguna de ellas estaba pendiente del partido. Me levanté de mi asiento y divisé a lo lejos una silueta de mujer. Era una chica muy guapa, había que decirlo.

Lo que me llamó más la atención, es la cara de bobo que puso él al escuchar los ánimos de la muchacha misteriosa. Fijé bien mis ojos, o mejor dicho, mi ojo que no estaba hinchado para apreciar mejor su físico. Era una chica de piel blanca, cabello corto de color plateado y unos brillantes ojos turquesa.

―Ella es muy mona ―mi imprevisto comentario llamó la atención de Cana.

―Su nombre es Lisanna, es la hermana de Mira ―explicó la castaña muy relajada.

¿¡La hermana de Mirajane!? Ahora las cosas tenían sentido, la belleza estaba en los genes.

Seguí espiándola desde mi puesto muy atenta, ella no despegaba la mirada de Natsu. Estaba muy concentrada en mi espionaje que no escuchaba las advertencias de mis amigas.

―¡Cuidado Lucy! ―alcancé a escuchar cómo Erza me advirtió.

―¿Eh?

Un enorme pelotazo aterrizó sobre mi frente haciéndome caer hacia atrás, fue todo tan rápido que no lo vi venir. Percibía a lo lejos las voces fantasmales de mis amigas y de otros compañeros preguntando si estaba bien, veía un montón de colores en el cielo, ¿Acaso estaba muerta?

 _Eso te pasa por ser tan curiosa, Lucy, es tu castigo._

Mi vista borrosa comenzó arreglarse de a poco, lo primero que pude ver fue a Natsu con una cara llena de culpabilidad, era un hecho, había sido él quien lanzó esa pelota de los mil infiernos.

―¡Perdóname Lucy! Fue sin querer ―decía él atemorizado― no me mates por favor.

 _¿Por quién me tomaba?_

Estaba tan aturdida que no podía ni sacar la voz, entre Mira y Erza me ayudaron a levantarme. Poco a poco fui recuperando del todo mi visión y sentido común. Parecía que esa pelota había viajado por todo el sistema solar y venía con toda la fuerza de gravedad desde allá.

Cuando estaba más estable, miré a Natsu con ojos de asesinato.

―¡Idiota! ―le dijo Erza mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza ―Debes ser más delicado con las mujeres.

―Es verdad ―Cana la apoyó.

Giré mi rostro hacia donde estaba espiando. Lisanna seguía ahí mirando muy preocupada todo lo sucedido.

―Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llevarla a la enfermería, tontorrón ―sugirió Gray.

Natsu se sintió tan culpable que decidió acompañarme. Nos alejamos juntos de la cancha y caminamos en dirección a la enfermería. Sentía como mi cabeza me latía, era extraño, pero el peso del balón seguía en mi cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

Llegamos a nuestro destino y me recosté en una de las camillas.

―Eres muy afortunada de que tu novio te acompañe ―comentó la enfermera con una gran sonrisa mientras buscaba algo para la deshinchazón.

―¡Que no somos novios! ―gritamos yo y Natsu al mismo tiempo.

La encargada de enfermería aplicó desinfectante en mi frente y luego me prestó una compresa fría. Natsu se sentó al borde de la camilla y me observaba con culpa mientras yo me aplicaba el gel sobre mi chichón. Comenzaba a creer que tenía una nube negra sobre mí, últimamente solo me pasaban cosas malas.

―Lo siento, enserio.

―Ya está. Esto se pasará pronto, además mi cara ya está arruinada.

El solo se bufó.

Era un idiota, pero no podía enfadarme con él por más de un minuto.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos hasta que unas pisadas se sintieron a gran velocidad en dirección a donde estábamos.

―¿Estás bien? Quedé muy preocupada ―era la hermana de Mirajane. Por su expresión noté que estaba muy nerviosa e inquieta. Luego giré hacia Natsu, él se veía peor.

―Sí, no fue tanto. Gracias de todas formas ―le sonreí.

―Oye Natsu ―Lisanna se acercó a él con mucha confianza y le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo― deberías ser más cuidadoso o nunca tendrás novia.

El no dijo nada, solo se ruborizó. Y ahí comencé a tener la duda.

 _¿Acaso…?_

Movía mi cabeza como una espectadora de tenis, de izquierda a derecha. No podían engañarme, ellos tenían una extraña complicidad.

―Estoy muy avergonzada por lo que hicieron las chicas de mi clase, cuando lo supe quise acercarme a ti pero luego hubo una pelea peor y se me fue casi imposible ―me explicaba Lisanna. Era una chica muy agradable.

―¿Eres del tercero B? ―pregunté.

―Sí, debes saber también que soy hermana de Mirajane. Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres muy tierna y que nunca comes chatarra ―comentó muy divertida. Eso me hizo avergonzarme.

Natsu soltó una carcajada mientras yo lo miraba con disgusto.

―Bueno, me alegro que estés bien ―Lisanna volvió a sonreír― Debo irme, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Luego de despedirse salió apresurada hacia el pasillo. No me sorprendía que fuera la hermana de Mira, era hermosa, muy tierna, simpática y humilde. La vi irse y luego miré a Natsu de reojo ¡Estaba sonrojado!

―No puedo creerlo ―lo apunté con el dedo― ¡Te gusta!, ¡Te gusta Lissa…!

Natsu me cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y se abalanzó encima de mí como un luchador para que no siguiera diciendo nada. Había dado en el blanco. Era imposible no darse cuenta de cómo se ponía el en su presencia, aunque no lo culpaba, ella era asombrosa.

―Guarda silencio, nadie debe escucharlo ―susurró él mientras se mantenía sobre mí. Hacía fuerza con todo su cuerpo y me tenía inmovilizada por completo.

No me dejaba hablar, ni siquiera gritar. Me sentía secuestrada.

―¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ―exclamó la enfermera que lucía espantada ―La enfermería no es para este tipo de encuentros, ¡Salgan de aquí de inmediato o le avisaré a su maestro!

La señora cubrió su rostro mientras él y yo caminamos rápido hacia la salida, cuando vio que atravesamos la puerta me dijo con vileza.

―Parece que ya se mejoró, señorita.

Yo solo bajé el rostro con mucha pena. Natsu y yo estuvimos en una pose muy comprometedora y se prestaba para que los demás pensaran cosas inapropiadas. Lo peor era que él jamás entendía la gravedad de las circunstancias.

―Te pasas, enserio ―me crucé de brazos y seguí adelante con mi frente y mi ojo del porte de una manzana.

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **General POV/Autor**

El fuerte sol se volvía a esconder, las clases concluían en Fairy Tail y todos se iban a sus respectivos hogares. Todos menos Levy McGarden, una joven intachable y amiga íntima de los libros. Aquella tarde quedó en buscar material en la biblioteca que le serviría para los próximos exámenes que vendrían. Ella también estaba mejor desde aquella injustificada agresión en el baño. El hecho de ser tan bajita y tímida siempre le jugaba malas pasadas, los demás creían que podían pasar por encima de ella como si fuera un tapete. Eso le fastidiaba.

Aunque su gran carisma y personalidad positiva estaba por encima de todas esas cosas, si bien a ella le afectaba siempre encontraba la manera de sonreír y salir a delante, Así era ella. Por eso también tenía varios admiradores dentro de la escuela.

La muchacha recogió los libros que necesitaba y con más prisa decidió irse a su casa para estudiar más cómoda. Se puso sus enormes audífonos y caminó mientras tarareaba sus canciones y pensaba en las cosas que haría al llegar. Por suerte Levy también moraba cerca del instituto, privilegios de vivir en una ciudad tan central como Magnolia.

Durante el camino pudo percibir que nada iba bien. Cuando iba pasando cerca de un callejón vio como tres tipos con facha de delincuentes salían corriendo como si hubieran cometido el peor de los crímenes. Ella temerosa quiso aumentar su paso para evitar cualquier tipo de obstáculo, ya que era un imán de ellos.

Pero cuando pasó no pudo evitar ver de soslayo lo que había ocurrido.

Se detuvo con el corazón en la palma de su mano, no podía seguir su paso con la conciencia limpia.

Un chico tumbado en el suelo con pequeños cortes y sangre alarmó la atención de la pequeña joven. Fue aproximándose lenta y cautelosa para que él no reaccionara de mala forma, aunque dudaba causar algún tipo de miedo en los demás. El permanecía con los ojos cerrados, estaba exhausto y a simple vista se captaba la fuerte pelea que había tenido.

Con una de sus manos levantó el rostro de él para apreciarlo mejor.

―¡Oh por dios! ―Levy empezó a retroceder por el gran susto que se llevó.

Y es que no se trataba de nadie más que de Gajeel Redfox, perteneciente al tercero B donde cursaban las chicas que la habían agredido. De seguro él también había sido cómplice de todo ese alboroto. Sintió mucha rabia cuando lo vio, tenía deseos de irse y dejarle ahí tirado por matón.

Pero no pudo.

―¿Quién eres tú, enana? ―Gajeel abrió uno de sus ojos y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía pudo rasgar su voz para preguntar, la miraba con mucha desconfianza pues su figura le era desconocida.

Y eso no le calzaba a la joven, él debería saber muy bien que ella es el blanco de Minerva y las demás. Además el que la haya llamado enana no le había caído muy bien que digamos.

―¿Cómo no sabes quien soy? ―Levy estaba muy resentida ―Tus compañeras me golpearon sin razón a mí y a mi amiga. Deberías tener conocimiento de ello.

Gajeel alzó una de sus cejas con arete sin perder su mirada indiferente.

―Lo siento, pero no tengo idea quien eres ―se encogió de hombros― Además con ese tamaño difícil de verte.

Era un idiota, un subnormal, maleducado, grosero. Todo lo malo para ella. Aunque quizás tenía razón, tampoco era la más popular de la escuela y no recordaba haber cruzado miradas con él.

―¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

―No me interesa que me creas, yo no me llevo con esas estúpidas ―él desvió la mirada.

Aunque no le haya visto fijo, parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Levy decidió dejar de lado todas sus dudas, abrió su mochila y sacó su pequeño botiquín. Para alguien como ella era imprescindible llevarlo a todos lados. Tomó vendas, parches y un diminuto frasco de suero fisiológico. Siempre agradecía de haber tomado clases de primeros auxilios.

―¿Qué haces? ―Gajeel no entendía nada, primero lo interrogaba y luego quería ayudarle. Soltó algunos quejidos por el dolor que causaba el contacto del suero y su efecto desinfectante. Respiró profundo, había recibido golpes más duros que esos. Aún seguía descolocado al ver como ella curaba sus heridas. Pasaba algodón por las llagas y luego vendaba. Depositó uno que otro parche en su cara que también traía rasguños.

McGarden guardó silencio y siguió con lo suyo. Terminó de desinfectar y se levantó del piso. Había hecho su buena acción del día y tenía que sentirse bien por ello, nada más importaba, ni quien fuera. Ayudó a un delincuente pero el acto era lo principal.

Gajeel la vio alejarse aún confundido, miró su cuerpo vendado y se sintió más tranquilo, aunque no pensaba darle las gracias.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos :) Aquí termina otro capítulo de New Life.**

 **¡De verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que se animaron a dejar un review!**

 **Este episodio tiene toques de GaLe, uno de mis ships preferidos de la serie, bueno las parejas serán bien amplias pero todas a su tiempo ya que requieren desarrollo, además queda mucha historia por delante :P así que prepárense.**

 **Muchas Gracias también a los anónimos, lamentablemente no puedo responder sus mensajes por PM pero estoy igual de agradecida *-*, nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Kaya.**


	4. Sentimiento delator

**Capítulo cuatro: Sentimiento delator.**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

* * *

El día de hoy obtuve permiso para salir más temprano de clases debido al inoportuno pelotazo en mis sienes. Me vine todo el camino pensando en lo que ocurrió en la enfermería, me daba mucha curiosidad saber qué era lo que realmente sentía Natsu. Si lo veía de otra forma, parecía un libro abierto para cualquiera pero tenía sus secretos. Hasta hoy creía que se trataba de un chico asexual y bueno, me ha pillado.

Por lo menos tropecé cuatro veces camino a casa, fue demasiado patético. Y al llegar, corrí como un cachorro por su amo en dirección a mi ansiado cuarto. Quería darme un baño, relajarme y pensar más tranquila todo lo ocurrido. O al menos eso tenía planeado hasta que…

―¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?! ―pude ver el puntiagudo cabello de mi vecino, estaba descansando sobre mi cama mientras leía uno de mis diarios secretos. Tomé lo primero que vi y se lo lancé.

Natsu recibió el peluche de conejo en su cara y se levantó como un resorte de mi catre. Era insólito, no se cansaba de hacer este tipo de bromas. Le eché un vistazo a mi ventana y claro, estaba abierta. El chico se creía Tarzán.

―¿Co-cómo? ―apunté la lumbrera de mi cuarto con mi brazo que no paraba de temblar sin entender absolutamente nada. El me miró como si yo estuviera perdida.

Se acercó a la ventana y señaló hacia afuera ―Nuestras casas están unidas, no fue la gran cosa.

Ah, era eso. Nuestras divinas casas pareadas.

―Tardaste en llegar, Lucy ―murmuró con decepción.

Frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba la barbilla como si analizara alguna cosa. Y cuando lo vi pensar comencé a preocuparme.

―¿Vienes a pedirme que no le cuente a nadie tu secretito? ―tomé el papel de la burlona y abusé de su inseguridad. Debía admitirlo, me estaba divirtiendo. Ahora lo entendía un poco.

El se cruzó de brazos haciéndome un desprecio.

―So-somos amigos…supongo que puedo confiar en ti.

Me lo estaba confesando, es decir, no negó en absoluto lo que le pregunté en la enfermería. Natsu se veía muy acongojado, complejo, como si tuviera un gran problemón. ¿Tan malo era para él gustarle una chica? Yo no le veía el inconveniente. Por unos segundos me pareció muy mono, el explosivo y desfachatado Natsu Dragneel estaba completamente indefenso ante mí como un conejito. Quería tomar una cámara y grabarlo, pero era demasiado creo yo.

Bueno, después de todo él me consideraba su amiga y yo debía cumplir con mis labores como tal. Me senté sobre mi cama quedando a su derecha y apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro.

―Me hace feliz…saber que confías en mi ―confesé―. Sé que no soy la más indicada para aconsejarte sobre cosas románticas, pero puedo ayudarte en lo que sea ¿Sabes?

Sus expresivos ojos se posaron sobre mi mano que cargaba en una de sus extremidades. Quizás el esperaba otra cosa de mi parte, una burla o algún comentario absurdo. Me estaba ganando su lealtad y tenía que atesorarla como una de las cosas más valiosas, y él debía entenderlo así. Su amistad me importaba demasiado. Me sentía tan endeudada con él de todos modos.

Y ahí fue cuando una brillante idea aterrizó sobre mi aturdida cabeza gracias a mi adorado vecino. Sentí de manera imaginaria como se rompía el foco. Fue tanto lo orgullosa que me sentí de mi misma que sonreí de un costado de mi cara hasta el otro.

Dragneel arqueó una ceja y me observó con espanto.

―No hagas expresiones así, das miedo.

―¡Cállate! ―suspiré― se me ha ocurrido un plan.

Lo tomé por los hombros y lo sacudí como una batidora.

―Yo te ayudaré para que estés con Lisanna y a cambio tú me ayudas para que yo me acerque a Hibiki.

Me levanté y comencé a dar giros por mi cuarto, era mi momento de gloria y tenía que expresar mi felicidad.

Cuando me fijé, Natsu estaba a punto de salir por mi ventana.

―Te volviste loca, nos vemos…

Esa repentina acción me hizo gritar como frenética.

―¡Detente! ―lo sujeté del brazo para evitar que se fuera y con todas mis desconocidas fuerzas lo tiré contra mí cayendo juntos sobre mi cama.

Y nuevamente quedamos en una posición indiscretamente sexual. El reposaba su pesado cráneo sobre mis…

―Si no te quitas de ahí en menos de un segundo te mato ―le advertí para que se levantara y bueno, hizo caso. Aunque aún seguía aturdido por todo lo que ocurrió.

―Pero si tú me pusiste encima tuyo…―y empezó a hablar tanta estupidez junta que no encontré otra cosa mejor que cubrir su boca con mis manos.

El mutismo se apoderó de mi cuarto por un lapso de tiempo, las cosas tenían que calmarse. Conté hasta seis mientras observaba su comportamiento. Cuando noté que ya podría dejarlo libre me alejé de él. No entendía cuál era el drama ni por qué pensaba que mi plan era inservible, si bien yo podría hacerme muy amiga de Lisanna y sacarle información, él podría hacer lo mismo, además ya se hablan con Hibiki. Ambos saldríamos gloriosos si nos ayudamos mutuamente. Estaba siendo injusto conmigo, yo quería su apoyo como amigo, sabía que nadie entendería mejor los pensamientos de un hombre que…otro hombre, eso era indiscutible.

Me inmovilicé a su lado mirando hacia el techo y empecé a razonar algunas cosas; quizá él no quería acercarse a la hermana de Mira de ese modo y yo estaba sacando mis propias conclusiones. Entendía que si ansiaba algo tendría que conseguírmelo yo sola, sin su ayuda. Pues tampoco podía obligarle.

―Hagámoslo…―dijo. Su voz estaba tensa, como si aún dudara de sus palabras. Le vi y él mantenía el semblante hacia mi cubrecama, estaba muy serio.

―¿Huh? ¡¿Hacer qué?!

Me ruboricé, tenía que admitir que en un principio no entendí sus verdaderas intenciones.

―El plan ―respondió patidifuso.

Estaba claro, no llevo ni un mes pero jamás había visto a Natsu de esa manera. Estaba empezando a conocer las partes más frágiles de mi compañero. Sentimientos desatendidos. Mi teoría de su sexualidad desconocida estaba en un grave error. Pude ver como él tramitaba con sus manos, se veían ásperas. Jugaba con ellas y con uno de sus dedos dibujaba sobre el colchón. Sus nervios le jugaban una pésima pasada.

Estoy segura que muchos pagarían por ver al temeroso Dragneel en tal circunstancia.

Y bajo el techo de mi casa, firmamos el pacto. Un plan secreto entre él y yo.

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

Otro día más arribaba en Fairy Tail, una humilde pero respetada escuela de Magnolia. Y aunque estaban al borde del fin de semana las cosas no eran tan relajadas, al menos para mí, pues el director me mandó a llamar sin decir razón alguna. No era la mejor forma de empezar un excitante día viernes. Pero tenía que verle el lado positivo, el morado de mi ojo había desaparecido y mi frente ya no se veía tan mutante como el día anterior gracias al cielo y todos sus santos. Caminé de mala gana hasta la oficina del viejo Makarov y me encontré con él, nuevamente leyendo misteriosas revistas.

―¿Para qué me buscaba director? ―pregunté con los peores ánimos de planeta.

El saltó alarmado de su asiento y cubrió la revista con el libro de clases. Si no lo conociera creería que se trataba de pornografía o algo parecido. Decidí ignorar eso.

―Veo que eres una alumna de gran rendimiento, aunque no me sorprende viniendo de alguien que ha estado en escuelas de gran prestigio ―comentó él mientras veía mis notas y se enredaba la punta de su blanco bigote con uno de sus dedos― Pero en biología estás teniendo problemas.

 _¡Auch! Justo en el bio-ego._

Bien, tenía que admitir que el conocimiento sobre las plantas, animales y sus células no eran lo mío. Muchos nombres y descripciones. Me encogí de hombros sin entender a donde quería llegar.

―Por eso, debes asistir a los reforzamientos que se realizan después de clases en la biblioteca.

Lo que faltaba, más clases.

―¿Es obligatorio? Puedo estudiar por mi cuenta y mejorar mis resultados ―sugerí como si me creyera lo que estaba diciendo, pero por mi sola sería algo difícil. Aun así no quería salir más tarde de la escuela.

Hice desde pucheros hasta ojitos de borrego y un montón de cosas cursis, pero el director se mostró firme esta vez, para mi mala suerte.

―Lo siento, pero todos deben cumplir con eso y usted no es la excepción ―tomó su revista y comenzó a leer― ¡Ahora retírese!

Salí de ahí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el viejo tenía su carácter cuando no quería que nadie interrumpiera sus lecturas eróticas.

 _¡Puaj!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalizaron las clases del día viernes y tomé el consejo del director. Lo único positivo de todo esto era que los reforzamientos eran un día a la semana así que tendría que hacerme el ánimo para llegar a la biblioteca.

Y lo hice, a duras penas. Arrastré mis pies hacia allá y con el peor de mis ánimos.

Cuando entré pude ver a Levy sentada en una de los mesones, llevaba sus lentes puestos y tenía un enorme libro abierto bajo su cara.

―¿También tienes que reforzar? ―me acerqué a ella y en un tono prudente entablé una conversación.

―No, yo soy una de las tutoras asignadas. Mi asignatura es lenguaje, ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? ―respondió muy amable y servicial. Esperaba anhelante de que todos los tutores sean iguales.

Negué con la cabeza ―Necesito ayuda con Biología.

Levy se quitó sus lentes poniendo cara de asombro, por un instante sentí miedo. Su cara me daba a entender que tendría un maestro pesado, un matón o algún delincuente…hasta quizás un violador.

―¡Tu tutor será Hibiki Lates! ―chilló ella de la forma más baja posible, estaba aún más entusiasmada que yo.

Sentí el escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, y ahí pude verlo. Hibiki esperaba en otro mesón más allá con tres libros que de seguro eran para el reforzamiento. Me volteé como un robot averiado y a paso lento avancé hacia él. Levy me observaba con lástima, de seguro yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.

Quizás en una circunstancia así hubiera preferido que mi amiga Levy me enseñara, con ella tenía más confianza. Pero con Hibiki me bloqueaba por completo, no sabía cómo podría sobrellevar todo esto y salir con vida.

―Heartfilia ―susurró él sin perder su característica sonrisa angelical― ¿Vienes por las clases de Biología?

―Así es, ¿Profesor Lates?

 _Vaya, acababa de hacer una broma. No era tan estúpida después de todo. Bien Lucy._

El me miró con gracia y asintió ―Toma asiento para que empecemos.

―Un momento…¿Soy tu única discípula? ―pregunté con los nervios de punta.

―Por ahora sí ―Hibiki comenzó a explicar― Hay más de un tutor de biología, yo me encargo los viernes y por lo general la mayoría prefiere tener antes estas clases.

Me acordé de las historietas románticas donde la alumna caía completamente enamorada en los brazos de su maestro, ¿Podría ser algo parecido?

La verdad no lo creo.

Tenía que disfrutarlo, de todas formas.

 _¡Amo estudiar Biología!_

―Sobre eso ―echó un vistazo a mi rostro― veo que ya no tienes el moretón, lamento lo que te pasó. No pude acercarme a ti antes porque me encontraba muy ocupado con las labores de la escuela.

Por dios, este chico sí que era cuadrado. Podría jurar que su pasatiempo favorito es estudiar bajo una lámpara de escritorio. Estaba tan aliviada de no tener que presentarme ante él con mi ex ojo de jorobado. Al menos el flequillo cubría mi frente y disimulaba esa leve prominencia.

Hibiki comenzó a explicarme la materia como si él mismo la hubiera creado, era un genio de primera. Todo lo que relataba lo iba anotando en su cuaderno con dibujos para ser más explícito. Quedé al día con una gran cantidad de materia que me estaba dejando atrás.

En mi antigua escuela nosotros íbamos mucho más avanzados, pero si me costaba con lo que están pasando ahora imagínense como me iba antes.

Claro, allá querían que todos salieran con mil títulos y doctorados, listos para administrar los negocios familiares como hoteles, bancos, etc. Al menos eso ansiaba mi padre Jude, pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo. El volvió a empezar de cero en su nuevo empleo y se está esforzando mucho para volver a repuntar.

Volviendo con las clases, decidí anotar todo lo que me explicó para estudiar después en mi casa. Hibiki parecía tener un talento en bruto, todo lo que él explicaba era muy fácil de entender.

―Es increíble cómo entiendes todo tan rápido ―se echó para atrás con la silla y estiró sus manos para relajarse― Me sorprendes, Lucy. Eres increíble.

Y el purpureo aterrizó en mi cara, no se recibían marrullerías de Lates todos los días.

―Solo porque tú eres quién me enseña ―le seguí el coqueteo…porque era coqueteo ¿Verdad?

El guardó un poco de silencio mientras me observaba fijamente y yo moría al mismo tiempo. Comencé a sentir mucho calor, esperaba que mi piel no comenzara a brillar.

―Sabes Lucy, creo que deberíamos salir.

 _¿Eh?_

¡¿EH?!

Necesitaba procesar la información que acababa de ingresar a mi cabeza… ¿Acaso me pidió salir con él? El humo se desprendía por mis agujeros nasales, estaba al borde de la gloria cantando con los ángeles y todas esas cosas cursis. Quería que alguien me pellizcara para ver si se trataba de un sueño.

Y de repente mi último deseo se cumplió… ¡Auch!

―Oye Lucy, guarda silencio estamos en una biblioteca ―fue Levy quien se había levantado de su asiento para venir a pellizcarme…¿Tan fuerte había gritado?

Hibiki parecía no entender nada.

―Lo siento…―agaché la cabeza como un perro arrepentido. Mi amiga se regresó a su puesto más calmada, ella era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Fanática de los libros y entendía su molestia. Estaba tan dentro de mis pensamientos que no me percaté del enorme grito que pegué cuando él me dijo tal cosa. Eché un vistazo a su mesa y vi que ella también estaba ocupada... ¡Haciéndole clases a Gajeel del tercero B!

No me lo esperaba, el chico perteneciente a nuestra clase enemiga entregaba su trasero para que mi amiga se lo rescatara. Era raro de ver. Aunque desde aquí todo se apreciaba bastante pacífico.

―¿Estás bien, Lucy?

Lates estaba preocupado, volví a sumergirme en mi alocada mente y olvidé por completo que me encontraba estudiando con él.

―Sí…

―Lo siento, creo que no me expliqué bien ―lamentó él.

 _¿Huh?_

―Me refería a salir, como amigos ―se rascó la cabeza, se veía muy incómodo con todo esto. Al parecer yo fui demasiado exagerada con su primera proposición sin darme cuenta que no tenía segundas intenciones. Que tonta, dios mío.

―¡Claro, como amigos! ―repetí con el mentón tembloroso― ¿Cómo qué otra cosa podría ser?

Decidí fingir que me causaba gracia, no quería darle lástima ni quedar como la chica rechazada.

―Muy bien, ¿Te parece el sábado? Vamos por una película ―me preguntó muy animoso― Me caes muy bien Lucy, y sería genial que nos conociéramos mejor.

Vale, quería ser mi amigo pero si seguía diciéndome esas cosas terminaría creyendo lo contrario, ¿O estaba siendo demasiado ilusa?

―Claro, el sábado.

Teníamos una cita, perdón…una salida de amigos. No podría ser tan malo, según los libros de amor que he leído los mejores romances parten de una fiel amistad, era una partidaria de eso en este momento. Salí de la biblioteca saltando en un pie, había fijado un panorama con él gracias a mi deficiencia con la Biología, tenía que darle las gracias a Makarov después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Levy McGarden POV**

* * *

Comenzaba la jornada de reforzamiento y como todos los años yo era una de las tutoras para los alumnos que necesitaban ayuda con sus notas. Me sentía muy orgullosa de serlo, pero, no podía negar lo incómoda que me sentía enseñándole lo que sé a Gajeel Redfox. No ha dejado de morder el lápiz y lanzar la goma al piso para desviar mi clase. Aún así no podía dejar de lado mi labor de ayudante.

―Bien ―le señalé mi ordenado cuaderno― debes tomar en cuenta estas conjugaciones si quieres mejorar en la asignatura.

Gajeel era...¿Cómo explicarlo bien? de otro planeta. Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor le importaba lo más mínimo. Se las pasaba todo el tiempo burlándose de los demás, metiéndose en peleas y siempre diciéndome enana o cosas como que soy invisible, me era muy difícil tomar este camino profesional dejando todo el fastidio de lado.

―Disculpa enana ―aquí vamos de nuevo, el seguía con esa sonrisa burlona en su cara― ¿Qué te parece si me anotas todo y luego me lo estudio en mi casa?

Suficiente, era imposible; un flojo, holgazán, maldito desinteresado y despectivo con todo. Lo quería asesinar, pero era imposible siendo yo. Me habría encantado ser un poco más alta y quizás musculosa para darle una buena paliza. Le mostré todos mis dientes, se romperían de tanto que los estaba apretando.

―Entonces ¿Para qué vienes a perder el tiempo aquí? ―golpeé la mesa, sí, había sacado la voz. Estaba llegando a mis límites.

El se rascó la barbilla y soltó una risa tan peculiar que venía oyendo de él hace unas semanas, " _ge-he_ " o algo así. Jamás en toda mi larga vida escuché un ser humano bufarse de esa manera, eso lo hacía terriblemente especial.

―Hey, relájate enana ―trató de calmarme...― El viejo Makarov jodió para que viniera, solo lo hago para no recibir castigos.

Me lo imaginaba, no tenía sentido que él llegara a mí por si solo.

¡Y seguía llamándome de esa manera!

―Bueno, entonces agradecería que pusieras más de tu parte.

Gajeel roló sus ojos y abrió su cuaderno. ―Bien como digas, anotaré todo.

Me había costado un montón, pero él debía entender que yo no podía dejarlo a medio camino ni con las cosas sin aprender, si Redfox no ponía de su parte ambos saldríamos amonestados por el director. Aunque esto no estaba por terminado, tendría que pulir su cerebro desde cero. Partiendo desde mejorar su conducta, él se encontraba en la cuerda floja si no mejoraba y me sentía responsable por sacarlo de la tormentosa línea de peligro. Todo esto me servía como una motivación para acabar rápido mi semestre, mejorar mis notas y sentir que hago cosas positivas. Gajeel seguiría poniéndomela difícil, pero no me dejaré ganar por él.

―Poco a poco iremos entendiéndonos mejor ―sonreí, quizás él necesitaba que alguien le entregara un poco de confianza. Mientras más cerca lo tenga se me será menos costoso llegar a él y corregir sus defectos.

Después de todo, siempre veía lo bueno en todas las personas, y Gajeel no sería la excepción.

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **-.-.-.-**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

* * *

Terminando mi vergonzosa y confusa sesión con mi tutor Hibiki Lates, me encontré más tarde con Levy y las demás chicas en el almuerzo, tenía mi puesto reservado. Cada vez me sentía más cercana a todas ellas, así que decidí contarles la novedad.

―¡¿Tienes una cita con Lates?! ―exclamaron todas muy emocionadas.

―O sea, no es precisamente eso ―fruncí el ceño― El me dejó en claro que sería una salida de amigos.

―¡Por algo se empieza! ―dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

Era la hermana de Mira.

―¡Lisanna! ―grité sorprendida― ¿Acaso escuchaste todo eso?

―Sí y lo siento….¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Todas asintieron, Lisanna era muy amable y a veces compartía con Mirajane y sus amigas. Ambas eran muy parecidas en lo que es carácter, sin contar que eran increíblemente guapas. Ahí volví a recordar el supuesto pacto que había hecho con Natsu, tenía que acercarme a ella para saber más sobre mi tormentoso vecino. Quería ayudarle y la oportunidad se me estaba presentando en bandeja de plata. Nos pusimos a hablar sobre chicos, era la oportunidad perfecta.

―Y dime Lisanna ―pregunté con picardía― ¿Te gusta algún chico?

Pude ver la incomodidad en sus ojos, pues bien aún no éramos tan cercanas. Pero no podía desaprovechar tal instancia. Mirajane lanzó una carcajada como si conociera la respuesta.

Sacó una servilleta y la empezó hacer añicos, a vista de cualquiera estaba muy inquieta ―La verdad…no lo sé.

Y dejó una ventana abierta en mis dudas. Ni un sí ni un no dejaba varias posibilidades en flote. No quería sacar mis propias conclusiones aún, necesitaba saber más.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ―Cana no le creía― Es imposible que no te atraiga ninguno de acá.

¡Muy bien Cana!

―No sabría responder esa pregunta, lo siento.

Demonios, esto me costaría más de lo que pensaba. Moría de ganas por sacudirla y sacarle la verdad a torturas pero me caía demasiado bien. Mirajane no dijo nada durante ese proceso, estaba casi segura de que ella conocía la respuesta. Tendría que idear algo pronto o me quedaría sin información.

De repente, oímos a lo lejos como los chicos de nuestra clase se acercaban. Venían recién saliendo de las duchas luego de un fuerte entrenamiento al que Erza decidió no asistir por estar con nosotras. Se acercaba el torneo de artes marciales y ellos debían estar preparados.

―Al fin podré comer ―Natsu se sentó con nosotras sin preguntar quedando entre yo y Lisanna. Sacó su almuerzo y lo devoró como un animal hambriento.

Los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo, Elfman, Gray, Loke tomaron sus puestos cerca de nosotras y comenzaron a disfrutar su comida.

―¿De qué hablaban chicas? ―preguntó Gray con gran curiosidad mientras mordisqueaba un tuto de pollo.

―Nada en especial ―Erza salvó el trasero de Lisanna, aunque tenía razón. Con los chicos aquí sería imposible seguir con ese tema.

Tendría que buscar otra oportunidad y ahora hacer caso omiso.

Loke se sentó al otro costado mío, no paraba de mirarme como si fuera un filete asado. El chico me caía excelente pero a veces tenía unos comportamientos muy perturbadores.

―Este viernes estaré solo en mi casa, por si quieres venir a visitarme ―Loke me estaba haciendo una propuesta indecente, y en mi cara. Aunque ya lo conocía, era un pervertido de primera.

―Ríndete Loke, Lucy saldrá con Hibiki ―Mirajane habló por primera vez, y hubiera preferido que jamás hablara. ¡Acababa de decir eso en frente de todos!

―¡Mira! ―le grité con regaño.

―Vaya, lo siento mucho ―parecía que decía la verdad, creo que pecaba de inocente. Lucía avergonzada y realmente arrepentida― _Solo quería ayudar._

Susurró.

Gracias Mira…

―¡No puede ser! ―Loke tomó una papa frita y la partió en dos― Así está mi corazón en este momento.

Era un exagerado. Siempre hacía cosas como esas y me era imposible creer que hablaba enserio.

―Pobre Loke, parece que de verdad le gusta Lucy ―Mirajane seguía diciendo cosas vergonzosas para mí.

―Está perdido, con Hibiki Lates no tiene oportunidad ―se burló Gray con la boca llena.

Y seguían hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí.

Natsu solo me miraba en silencio, no había dicho nada desde que empezó a comer y eso me irritaba. Supongo que el estar al lado de Lisanna lo tenía muy intranquilo.

―¿Y hace cuanto se conocen tú y Natsu? ―le pregunté a Lisanna. Ella parpadeó rápido y seguido, al mismo tiempo Natsu se trapicó con su comida y empezó a toser.

Mirajane le pasó un refresco para que se le quitara, quizás estaba metiendo la pata pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Mi curiosidad no solo incomodó a la parejita, sino a todos los presentes. Incluso Loke dejó sus mañas de chico deprimido por mis rechazos y abrió la boca del impacto. Al parecer todos sabían algo que yo no y eso comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Lisanna miró hacia sus pies y con vergüenza me respondió ―Somos amigos de la infancia.

¿Eso era tan difícil de decir? Aquí había gato encerrado.

―¡Bien! Es hora de regresar a clases ―Mirajane tomó sus cosas, agarró del brazo a Lisanna y se fue.

¿Acaso la estaba salvando de algo? No, esto me traía mucha más curiosidad de la que ya tenía.

Los demás hicieron caso y se fueron a la sala, dejándome a solas con Natsu quien no paraba de verme con furor.

―Te has pasado.

Estaba molesto.

―¡Solo quería ayudar! Además por lo que veo tú me ocultaste información. Así que es tu culpa ―me defendí.

―¿Quieres saber la verdad? ―se puso serio, comenzaba a asustarme.

Solo asentí. El me hizo una seña para que camináramos hacia el patio y ahí fuimos. Ignoramos las clases y nos sentamos en una banca medio escondidos para conversar.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba tieso, presentía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo para no contarme lo que sucedía. Lo que es yo, estaba muy enojada con él por no ser sincero desde un principio. Cuando ya estábamos sentados decidí no decir nada, tampoco presionarlo. Esperé que él solo se hiciera los ánimos para contarme, ya había hecho suficiente torturando a Lisanna en el almuerzo y me sentía culpable.

―Ella y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños ―comenzó a relatar una historia, o algo parecido― Siempre fuimos muy cercanos, jugábamos juntos todos los días y así fuimos creciendo. Pero eso luego fue trayendo consecuencias, ella comenzó a confundir nuestra amistad y a los quince años se me declaró.

 _¿Cómo? ¿O sea que ya ha ocurrido algo entre ellos?_

Lo que más me impactaba es que un distraído como él se acordara de la edad que tenía ella en ese entonces.

―Explícate bien.

―Yo la rechacé ―agachó la cabeza, se veía decepcionado consigo mismo― En ese momento no sentía lo mismo y le hice mucho daño, desde entonces nos alejamos como amigos y las cosas dejaron de ser como antes.

Bueno, poco a poco iba comprendiendo mejor las cosas y el porqué de su incomodidad.

El continuó con la historia ―Pero…cuando ya me di cuenta de que no la tenía en mi vida comencé a extrañarla, ahí pude entender que yo también la veía como una mujer.

Una gran y pesarosa nube de arrepentimiento caía sobre él. Se culpaba de su actual relación con Lisanna y de esa incómoda lejanía que les impedía ser lo de antes.

―Hoy nos llevamos muy bien y todo, pero yo…―lo interrumpí.

―Sabes, en parte también fue su culpa. Ustedes solo eran amigos y ella confundió las cosas.

El me vio con asombro ―Quizás, pero el problema es que ahora ella me gusta y no sé cómo solucionar todo.

Me acerqué a él y le di un fuerte abrazo, no pude resistirme. El ver a Natsu indefenso y preocupado me hacía sentir extraña, como si yo fuera la única persona que podría protegerle y brindarle luz a su camino. El se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer.

―No digas nada, yo te ayudaré. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Quería ser su contención, los muros que impedían que el cayera…porque, él me importaba y mucho. Nos quedamos ahí toda la hora, para nuestra suerte nadie descubrió nuestro escondite. Hablamos de mil tonterías mientras él se acomodaba entre mis piernas y yo acariciaba su puntiagudo cabello. No sé qué tenía pero podría sacarme mil carcajadas estando al menos cinco minutos con él. Era extraño pero no sentía vergüenza, podía decir lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza, sentía que podía ser yo misma. La ex chica rica que estaba aprendiendo a tener una vida normal, él sabía mi verdad y era el único hasta ahora. El también era mi contención.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando íbamos hacia la salida debido a que las clases habían terminado, Loke nos frenó a todos los que pertenecíamos al mismo grupo.

―Vamos, el viernes en mi casa ¡Será una fiesta solo para nosotros! ―propuso con muchas ganas mientras echaba miradas coquetas.

No perdía el tiempo insistiendo, miré a mi alrededor. Lisanna estaba junto a Mira y era la ocasión ideal.

―¡Yo voy! Pero todos deben ir, claro…ni muerta estaría a solas contigo.

Levanté mi mano confirmando mi asistencia, todos me vieron raro.

Se quedaron pensando un poco mientras se miraban los unos a los otros. Natsu hizo lo mismo que yo, él tampoco tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

―Bien, vamos todos ―hasta Erza decidió hacerse los ánimos.

Gray fue el único que no mencionó palabra alguna, se veía muy concentrado en su mundo manteniendo la mirada hacia las nubes, verlo era realmente desesperante.

―¿Qué te sucede, Gray? ―le pregunté, ya me estaba preocupando.

Sacó del bolsillo un sobre azul y me lo mostró. ―Hoy tenía esto bajo mi mesa, es un anónimo.

Por su expresión no parecía tomárselo muy bien, además el sobre estaba cerrado, así que nadie sabía de qué podría tratarse esa misteriosa carta. Los demás se acercaron muy curiosos tratando de descifrar alguna pista, pero era imposible, todo estaba escrito por computadora. Mi mente de escritora y fanática de las teleseries me decía que se trataba de una declaración amorosa, estaba casi segura de eso.

―Da igual―Gray decidió restar importancia al asunto, al parecer tenía pensado leer la carta el solo.

―Chicos…―la hermana de Mira observó hacia un rincón de la salida, ahí se encontraba una muchacha de cabello azul. ― ¿Les molesta si invito a mi amiga Juvia?

Todos miraron hacia la muchacha, se veía muy mona desde acá. Pude apreciar el entusiasmo de Loke al saber que otra chica más estaría en su casa.

―Claro que no ―Loke tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ninguno se negó, yo tampoco tenía inconvenientes. Por lo que supe, Juvia es compañera de Lisanna, o sea ambas pertenecen al tercero B. Sin embargo ellas son demasiado distintas en comparación con las matonas de Minerva y sus secuaces. Juvia pertenecía al club de baile, por el buen físico que tenía no lo pondría jamás en duda. Lisanna corrió hacia donde su amiga para contarle la noticia, al mismo tiempo se despidieron todos.

Natsu y yo caminamos juntos como de costumbre. Hoy había hecho bastante por él, debería sentirse afortunado. Aunque algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir muy insatisfecha.

No sabía bien el porqué, si estaba haciendo una buena acción.

Llegamos hasta nuestros hogares y ahí fue cuando luego de toda esa caminata silenciosa decidió romper el hielo.

―¿Quieres ver una película? ―me preguntó de la nada.

―Huh, ¿Acaso me vine caminando contigo? Ni me había dado cuenta.

Estaba molesta, no entendía su estúpido y extraño comportamiento conmigo. Me acerqué a él para ver mejor su rostro y me encontré con una expresión rara, nunca antes vista…

―¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ―ya colapsaba, si no me decía la verdad daba por terminado todo lo que estaba haciendo.

―No lo sé…―sus palabras no me fueron tan sinceras― Solo que has hecho demasiado por mí y yo nada a cambio. Prometo ponerme al día con Hibiki.

¿Era por eso?

―Claro como quieras ―me encogí de hombros.

―¿Vienes a ver la película o no? Contaré hasta cinco para que entres.

Abrió la reja de su casa y entró la mitad de su cuerpo como en tono de advertencia, Natsu no conocía la palabra llamada paciencia. A veces era peor que un niño de diez años. Cuando iba por el tres entré a su casa.

Happy nos recibió, saltó encima de él como si fuera un perro. Era el gato más raro que había conocido en mi corta vida, de partida era azul y no actuaba como tal. Generalmente diría que odio los felinos pero como este no parece uno existe la posibilidad de que me agrade, un poco.

―Bienvenidos ―Igneel salió a saludarnos como siempre con una gran sonrisa. El era un hombre muy amable.

―Lucy se queda a cenar ―me pasó a su perro/gato y entró a la cocina con su padre― ¡Sube a mi cuarto si quieres!

Miré a la bola de pelos en mis brazos, era un tanto adorable. Fui hacia la habitación del torbellino en compañía de su animal desconocido y esperé sentada en su colchón. Happy era muy pacífico cuando quería, siempre y cuando le dieran mucho cariño. Curiosamente tenía el olor de Natsu en él.

 _Me había memorizado hasta su olor, creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos…_

―Te quiere mucho ―entró a la habitación con un tazón lleno de patatas fritas y se sentó a mi lado.

―¿Qué vamos a ver?

Natsu empezó a indagar en uno de sus cajones ―¿Qué géneros te gustan? A mí las de peleas sangrientas, guerras y terror.

No me sorprendía.

―¿No tienes algo de comedia romántica? ¿O misterio?

Mi amoroso vecino me miró como si me faltaran neuronas, con cara de amurrado y un tanto decepcionado de mis gustos tan poco masculinos.

―Anda, eso es para niñas ―dijo de manera burlona.

―¡Soy una niña!, bueno…una mujer precisamente ―le recordé, a veces a él se le olvidaba.

El se cruzó de brazos por unos instantes y luego siguió con su búsqueda implacable hasta que sacó un DVD. ―Esta es de comedia, tiene peleas y un poco de romance ¿Te parece?

Me había sorprendido, se las arregló bastante bien para encontrar algo que pudiera gustarnos a ambos. Confirmé mi aprobación alzando mi dedo pulgar, él solo mofó. Tomé el rincón de su cama y me acomodé lo más que pude. Luego de poner la película el hizo lo mismo al otro lado dejando el plato con las papas en medio. Nos hipnotizamos por la televisión.

A ratos ocurrían varias escenas graciosas que hacían que ambos rompiéramos de risa, Natsu llegaba hasta afirmarse su estómago de tanta carcajada. Había elegido muy bien. El romance no era tanto pero abarcaba una pequeña parte de la filmación y eso me gustaba, el misterio de saber si quedarían o no juntos en el final. Giré despacio mi cabeza hacia mi costado para ver su expresión, estaba muy serio y concentrado en la pantalla.

Jamás lo había analizado de tan cerca y me di cuenta de lo atractivo que era.

De seguro no le costaría hacer que Lisanna vuelva a sentir algo por él, tenía toda mi fe en que sería de esa manera.

No me di cuenta, quedé tan plasmada viéndole que cuando él hizo lo mismo que yo nuestras narices se rozaron, a tal punto que fue más que incómodo, fue…extraño.

―¿Qué haces? Deberías ver la película ―me regañó. Natsu no sentía nada mientras nos encontrábamos en esa posición, un paso en falso y nos besábamos.

Pero él era como un niño.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirme avergonzada de acercarme tanto? Era absurdo.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me relajé por completo. El no hizo nada, solo siguió enfocado en la película mientras se tragaba todas las patatas fritas como un animal. Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, no me iba dando cuenta lo cansaba que estaba. La duda del romance empezó a ser más liviana sobre mí cuando al mismo tiempo mis párpados se volvían más pesados.

Y no me fijé, cuando me quedé profundamente dormida.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

* * *

 **General POV**

* * *

Lucy abrió sus ojos con cautelo, había olvidado por completo en donde se encontraba. Se levantó con susto y empezó a reaccionar. Se durmió toda la película.

―Rayos ―echó una mirada a su costado, ahí estaba Natsu en el quinto sueño. Se giró hacia él para contemplarlo mejor, se veía muy tierno mientras dormía. Digno de mirar por horas como un animalito inofensivo. La rubia no pudo resistir la tentación y acercó su mano para acariciar su cabello rosado. Entrelazó sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, por la cara que él hacía dormido no parecía molestarle.

―Natsu, Lucy ―Igneel abrió la puerta del cuarto sin preguntar― ¡La cena está…! ¿Lista?

Quedó turbado viendo como la muchacha velaba el sueño de su hijo, se culpaba así mismo por haber entrado en un momento tan poco prudente. Su desubicación había arruinado uno de los momentos de la pubertad de Natsu. El se veía tan sosegado con las caricias de la vecina, en cierta manera lo envidiaba un poco. Su esposa había fallecido hace un tiempo y no tenía el cariño de una mujer desde entonces.

Lucy levantó ambas manos como si la hubieran pillado en un crimen. ―Señor…Igneel, no es lo que usted cree.

Se paró del colchón y caminó hacia la puerta.

―Me iré a mi casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados. Hasta luego y gracias por todo ―se despidió de Igneel y bajó rápido por la escalera.

―¿Y la cena?

Pero ella no alcanzó a escucharle, ya se había ido.

―Estos adolescentes de hoy, se avergüenzan por todo ―el hombre de edad se cruzó de brazos muy molesto. Volvió a observar a su hijo como dormía profundamente.

Se aproximó hacia él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza provocando que despertara de un brinco.

―¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, papá?! ―le gritó muy furioso―, Estaba soñando con deliciosas croquetas de pulpo, espero que lo tuyo sea importante.

―Eres un idiota, Natsu ―su padre le habló con el mismo tono― Tuviste a Lucy en tu cuarto y no hiciste nada. Yo en tu lugar me habría aprovechado de la situación.

Y como todo jefe de la casa, esperaba que su retoño reaccionara y le diera la razón. Sus genes de hombre seductor debían haberse heredado en él, o al menos eso pensaba.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Natsu estaba fastidiado― ¿Querías que le pintara el rostro mientras dormía?

Igneel suspiró decepcionado. No podía creer lo asexuado que era su heredero, quería llorar y salir corriendo. Era demasiada deshonra para él en un día. Se comenzó a replantear la educación que le dio desde niño, inclusive ya tuvieron _"esa charla_ " en la que padre e hijo hablan sobre el cuerpo y su sexualidad…¿En qué idioma le había hablado que él no entendió?

―Supongo que saliste a tu madre ―dijo con desinfle.

Cerró la puerta y lo dejó con el mayor desconcierto que ha tenido en toda su vida.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡BUENO!**

 **Hasta aquí dejo el cuarto episodio, muchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews se los agradezco de corazón :) también para los guest's mil graaaaaaaaaaaacias.**

 **Un abrazo para todos :3 nos leemos próximamente en la quinta parte.**

 **Respondo todos sus mensajes y PM!**

 **Kaya**


	5. Expectativas fallidas

**Capítulo Cinco: Expectativas fallidas.**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

* * *

Me enfrenté al espejo para ver cómo lucía para la noche de hoy. Como habíamos acordado con los chicos el día anterior celebraríamos " _mi llegada_ " a la ciudad de Magnolia, aunque se me hace que solo es una excusa para beber y pasársela bien. Sé que es un tanto vergonzoso pero jamás he asistido a una fiesta. En mi antigua escuela eso era muy mal visto, a menos que no fuera una gran ceremonia en alguna mansión con música clásica, no era digna de llamarse fiesta. Para mi esas cosas siempre fueron muy aburridas, he oído que la gente normal tiene celebraciones más alocadas, beben mucho alcohol y escuchan música moderna bailando hasta no poder más. Incluso he escuchado que se involucran los unos a los otros, eso me asustaba un poco.

Seguí los consejos de Cana y elegí un atuendo más juvenil que compramos hace poco. Era una sudadera calipso ajustada que resaltaba bien mi figura, aunque mis pechos se veían medios sobresalidos y eso me hacía sentir un tanto incómoda, aunque Erza decía que era bueno que una reluciera sus atributos.

Abajo me puse una minifalda de mezclilla, era bastante cómoda aunque también se ajustaba y resaltaba mi trasero. Rece para que mi padre no me encerrara en la casa cuando me viera vestida de esta manera, pero bueno, nadie le dijo que nos dejara sin dinero.

Me puse unas botas largas y pesqué mi cartera para salir, me iría junto a Natsu así que tenía que ir a buscarlo a su casa. Bajé con mucho miedo por lo que me dirían, no acostumbraba a vestirme tan…distinta.

Mi padre se atragantó con un trozo de pan, a mi nana se le cayó la bandeja y mi mamá no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pensé que sería peor.

―¡Me voy! Llegaré tarde.

―Espera Lucy ―mi padre se levantó de golpe de la mesa y caminó hacia mí, se veía muy inquieto y preocupado. ―Ten cuidado, no te confíes de nadie. La gente como ellos son muy vulgares y pueden hacerte daño, mantente alejada de los muchachos ―me advirtió como si me fuera a meter a un bosque lleno de lobos. Mi papá tendría que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que actualmente nosotros también éramos parte de esa _gentuza_ , como él les solía llamar despectivamente. No podía seguir con esa absurda actitud, él ya no era el prestigioso empresario Heartfilia. Me decepcionaba oírle hablar así de mis amigos.

Tomé mi bolso y salí sin decir nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

Esperé a Natsu afuera de su casa hasta que salió, Igneel se despidió de mi por la ventana y luego nos fuimos a pié a la casa de Loke. Según él quedaba muy cerca, además yo no tenía tanto dinero como para gastar en un taxi. Caminamos como diez minutos y cuando nos íbamos acercando a la calle nos topamos con Gray que acaba de llegar.

―Hola Lucy ―me saludó Gray muy amable― Ah, hola idiota.

Miró a Natsu con desprecio.

―Que te den ―contestó él girando los ojos.

Tocamos a la puerta de Loke y este nos abrió enseguida con una sonrisa de cumpleañero sin quitar su vista de mi escote. Entramos a su casa, ahí estaban todos los demás ya instalados.

―Te ves hermosa, Lucy ―me susurró el anfitrión, yo solo me alejé lentamente hacia un rincón.

―Ya era hora ―Erza también estaba, se veía muy bonita.

―Pónganse cómodos ―Loke fue a la cocina por unas bebidas y nosotros le hicimos caso.

Todos se veían muy animados. Cana puso música en el equipo de la casa, era distinto a lo que solía escuchar antes. A los demás les parecía gustar. Me acerqué a Lisanna quien estaba junto a Juvia, ella se veía algo retraída y tenía ganas de que se integrara a nosotros.

―Yo…me siento un poco incómoda ―le dijo Juvia a Lisanna, me senté junto a ellas y tomé las manos de la chica de cabello azul.

Juvia me miró con sus ojos aceitunados y mucha difusión, puesto que no me conocía del todo.

―Tranquila, todos son muy amables ―traté de hacer lo posible para que se relajara―, de seguro te caen muy bien.

―Eso es verdad. ―Lisanna me apoyó.

Loke llegó con tres cervezas y las repartió para nosotras. Yo estaba espantada, nunca había probado el alcohol y no sabía cómo lo tomaría mi cuerpo, mi organismo no pasaba esas cosas. Miré a Cana y ella ya iba por la quinta, se veía muy alborozada y con ganas de divertirse, más atrás Natsu y Gray hacían competencias de quién bebía más vodka y Mira se las daba de chica del bar.

―Ya sé ―se me había ocurrido algo, si bien estábamos todos medios distanciados era momento que nos uniéramos más y así Juvia no se sentiría tan aislada.

Todos me miraron esperando que continuara con lo que iba a decir, hasta Cana dejó de beber para ello.

―Hagamos un juego para que todos participen ―sugerí.

―¡Sí! ―exclamó la mayoría.

A todos les había parecido mi idea. Nos sentamos en círculos mirándonos los unos a los otros y Elfman puso el alcohol en el centro.

―Bueno, ¿Y cómo se juega? ―preguntó Levy muy tímida.

―Podríamos hacer verdad o desafío ―Loke levantó la mano como si estuviera en clases― Así bebemos más y nos conocemos mejor.

Lo último lo dijo con cierta perversión que me puso los pelos de punta. Ni idea tenía de cómo acababan estos juegos luego de que se bebieran todo.

―Partamos entonces ―Gray tomó una botella de vodka cerrada y la puso a girar.

Por las caras que tenían todos nadie quería que el envoltorio de vidrio les apuntara, giró y giró hasta que empezó a detenerse despacio pasando por cada uno de nosotros, y se detuvo frente a…

―¡Demonios! Esto es mala suerte de hombre ―Elfman había sido el elegido y no se la creía. Todos empezaron a reír.

Como Gray fue el primero en girar la botella, él tenía que darle la penitencia. ―Debes decir el nombre de la chica que te gusta, si no, tendrás que desnudarte y salir a la calle.

Ouch, eso era demasiado rudo para partir.

¿Acaso así se divertía la gente?

―Un hombre debe ser honesto con sus sentimientos ―comenzó a hablar mi enorme compañero, lo decía todo con tanto orgullo que me conmovía…un poco.

Nos quedamos todos atentos esperando saber quién era la muchacha que le quitaba la respiración. A mí me mataba la curiosidad, Elfman era un chico muy grande y musculoso, se veía demasiado rudo desde lejos y verlo hablando sobre amor y esas cosas me parecía llamativo. Bebió un poco de su vaso e infló su pecho.

―La chica que me gusta es…―hizo una pausa y luego levantó la voz― ¡Evergreen!

¿Huh? No tenía idea quien era ella, que decepción.

―¿Eve de cuarto año? Eres todo un pillo, hermanito ―Lisanna comenzó a molestar a Elfman haciendo que este se sonrojara. Al menos ella me dejó bien claro de quién se trataba. Estaba en las nubes con ese nombre.

Solo conocía a Hibiki de esa clase, a nadie más.

―Los de cuarto año son muy interesantes ―agregó Loke poniéndose serio― especialmente las chicas, maduritas.

A veces Loke me daba mucho miedo, enserio. Juré haber visto como la baba le caía por la boca.

Los demás hicieron oídos sordos y decidieron continuar con el juego.

―Es mi turno ―Elfman puso a girar la botella.

Tomando en cuenta la penitencia anterior, la cosa estaba muy compleja. Aunque si me preguntaban quién me gustaba todos ya sabían la respuesta, gracias a Mira. Ahora si me hacían desnudarme o algo por el estilo no sé dónde voy a esconderme.

Le pegué una probada a la cerveza, estaba muy fría y amarga a la vez. No me cabía en la cabeza como Cana se lo tomaba como agua una tras la otra. No le pude agarrar el gusto a la primera. Levy me descubrió ya que puse una cara de abuelita comiendo limón.

―Pero que te pasa ―se burló de mí. Levy llevaba ya la segunda lata.

―Esto está horrible ―le mostré el recipiente con rechazo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ―Nunca sabe bien la primera vez, debes ir de a poco. Luego te vas acostumbrando y terminas como Cana.

No sabía si quería terminar como ella. Contemplé nuevamente la fría lata que estaba en mi mano, por alguna razón a mucha gente le gustaba y me sentía un poco tonta al no tomar el sabor. Le di otra oportunidad bebiendo un sorbo. Así seguí sin parar.

Entre todo eso, la botella quedó en frente de Juvia.

―Muy bien ―Elfman tronó sus dedos― ¿Verdad o reto?

Juvia se quedó pensando mientras Lisanna parecía aconsejarle que solo respondiera una pregunta. Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar. De todas formas, si mientes nadie puede saberlo.

―Verdad ―eligió ella.

―De todos los chicos que hay acá, ¿A cuál le darías un beso?

Ay, definitivamente ya no me gustaban las preguntas. Empecé a morderme las uñas de los nervios, quería ir al baño y encerrarme para no seguir jugando a esto tan revelador.

Ella estaba muy incómoda con todo esto, miró a todos los chicos presentes buscando uno que le pareciera. La vi detenerse y como sus mejillas se pusieron como el cabello de Erza más fosforescente.

―Eh…bueno…―agachó la cabeza y apuntó a Gray.

Vaya.

Se me hacía que esto era amor a primera vista. Me recuerda a la primera vez que me crucé con Hibiki Lates, me puse como una tonta y no sabía bien que decir…y aún me sigue pasando. Gray estaba tan pero tan rojo que parecía semáforo en pare. Jamás lo había visto en esa faceta. Estaba completamente bloqueado e intimidado por una chica. Ahora estaba ansiosa por saber cómo acabaría esto.

―Mi turno ―Juvia dio vueltas la botella y espero que frenara.

El envase terminó apuntando a Erza.

―¿Verdad o reto?

―Verdad ―eligió Erza. Al parecer nadie quería hacer penitencias ya que todos conocían sus riesgos.

Si a mí me tocara yo haría igual.

―Dinos quién te gusta.

 _¿Eh?_

¡¿EH?!

No, esto no puede ser posible.

Erza tenía cara de querer salir huyendo lejos de la casa de Loke. La habían puesto entre la espada y la pared. Ella se puso muy pálida y comenzó a sudar, no pestañeaba. Peor era que todos esperaban una respuesta, sobre todo las chicas que del tiempo que la conocían no tenían idea cuales eran los sentimientos de su amiga. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir por nada en el mundo que los demás supieran su secreto.

Debo detener esto.

Bebí una gran bocanada de cerveza y decidí intervenir.

―¡Oigan! ―me puse en el medio fingiendo fastidio―, ya me aburrieron las preguntas, podríamos cambiar el juego ¿No creen?

―Es cierto. ―gracias a dios Loke me brindó su apoyo― Yo quiero ver más acción.

Definitivamente salvaría a Erza. No era el lugar ni el momento para que ella hablara de lo que sentía.

―¿Ven? Mejor en vez de hacernos preguntas solo hagamos cosas divertidas y así nadie expone tanto ―les propuse para dejar de lado ese juego del demonio. Las cosas iban resultando bien hasta ahora.

―¡Pero yo ya les he contado algo! ―Elfman no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, los demás también se sentían amenazados con seguir. Así que recibí muchos votos a favor.

―Entonces ―Natsu hizo una expresión diabólica― juguemos a _"El maestro dice"_

―¡Voy enseguida por los palillos! ―Loke subió hasta su cuarto muy entusiasmado con todo eso.

Los demás no parecían estar en contra, así que supuse que no era algo tan malo. Al menos pude salvar el trasero de Erza por esta vez y ella me lo agradecía con la mirada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el anfitrión de la fiesta regresó con una especie de lapicero. Dentro de el un montón de palillos con números y uno de ellos tenía una corona. Ya comenzaba asimilar de qué se trataría.

―Bien, comencemos ―Erza tomó la cartuchera con una mano dejándola a disposición de todos― Deben sacar uno.

Y lo hicimos, yo media asustadilla saqué mi boleto a la humillación. No me podía imaginar qué nos harían hacer, pero todo porque Erza no cantara sus sentimientos.

Soy una persona demasiado misericordiosa.

Amén.

―¡Soy el Maestro! Obedezcan malditas babosas con distemper ―Natsu se pasó encima de la mesa y levantó su palillo con la corona mientras presumía su suerte con cara de jocoso moviendo su pelvis.

―Estúpido, las babosas no tienen distemper ―Gray se sentó a en un rincón, manifestando sus celos por no haber sido elegido.

―El maestro dice que…―el torbellino rosa puso una voz virulenta―, el número uno y seis se bajen los pantalones.

Y ahí fue cuando escupí un poco de mi cerveza. Mi vecino no tenía escrúpulos, estaba abusando de su poder. Escudriñé por toda la casa para ver quienes habían sacado esos números.

―Rayos ―Gray se levantó de su asiento y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

Dios mío.

―Debí escoger otro número ―Loke hizo lo mismo.

Por suerte ninguna de las chicas salieron elegidas por que hubiera sido muy incómodo. Sus pantalones toparon con el suelo permitiendo conocer su ropa interior. Aunque por lo que noto Gray no se veía para nada incómodo si en clases siempre iba con su camisa casi abierta mostrando sus pectorales.

―Me agrada este juego ―escuché como Juvia murmuraba con Lisanna. Estaba jugueteando con sus dedos como si estuviera nerviosa con lo que veía, al parecer no era tan tímida como demostraba.

Juraría haber visto sus pupilas en forma de corazón observando _"la gracia"_ de mi compañero nudista.

―¿Te gusta lo que vez, Lucy? ―me preguntó Loke apuntándome con su…

Santísimo, eso no podía ser acto de dios. Me asusté de lo prominente que era.

―¡AH! ―cubrí mis ojos con la lata de cerveza― cúbrete eso, tonto.

El carcajeó con mucha gracia mientras yo trataba de pensar en arcoíris y cosas lindas para no tener pesadillas esta noche. Los graciositos se subieron sus pantalones y seguimos con el juego. Era el momento de elegir otro palillo del infierno, mis manos bailaban. Quería sacar la corona con todo mi corazón, estaba tan acuciosa que no paraba de beber, ah y ya iba por la cuarta.

―Genial ―Levy había conseguido el palo bueno, los demás agachaban sus cabezas decepcionados― El número cuatro y el cinco deben estrechar sus manos.

Y un silencio desértico captó el ambiente de la sala.

―¿Qué mierda es esa penitencia, Leyy? ―Cana le arrojó una papa frita en la cara.

―¡Es muy aburrida! ―la apoyó Elfman levantando sus brazos en forma de protesta.

―¿Y quiénes fueron los escogidos? ―pregunté, era lo que más me interesaba.

Y la respuesta apareció por sí sola, Natsu y Gray estaban…dándose la mano.

Este momento era para fotografiar y enmarcarlo por siempre.

Todos explotaron en risa, menos ellos obviamente. Yo seguía bebiendo, le había agarrado el gustito a esta cosa. Es como cuando le dan azúcar a un niño por primera vez, supongo. Uno y otro sorbo ya me estaban poniendo muy risueña con todo.

Saqué un nuevo palito, ¡Había conseguido la deseada corona, señores! Era muy feliz.

―¡Fantástico! ―alardeé mi suerte.

Este es el momento perfecto para continuar con mi súper mega plan. Mis malévolos ojos resplandecieron como dos estrellas fugaces al punto de estallar. Y en esta ocasión fui muy pilla… ¿Saben por qué? Pues me fijé en los numeritos de Natsu y Lisanna. Era una maldita tramposa pero tenía mis razones, él me lo agradecería después.

―El número uno y el siete tienen que abrazarse, diciendo lo que sienten el uno por el otro ―me inflé de pecho, estaba muy orgullosa de mi astucia súper heroica. Miré con malicia a mis víctimas, no se la podían creer. Quería reírme pero tuve que aguantar.

Bebí otro sorbo para calmarme un poco.

Los demás seguían expectantes por saber a quienes les había tocado esa penitencia tan melosa.

Lisanna miró su palillo y con los pies tiesos llegó al centro de nuestro círculo social lista para cumplir con mis deseos egoístas pero beneficiosos. La rigidez duró poco.

―Ahí voy…―Natsu hacía juego con su cabello rosado, estaban en un tono parecido. Me dirigía unas miradas de odio que tan solo daban ganas de salir huyendo y cambiarme el apellido.

La atmósfera era muy, pero MUY tensa. Sentí que en cualquier momento la casa de Loke se incendiaría. Los chicos estaban comiéndose las uñas, Cana lanzó lejos el alcohol y Juvia dejó de ver con ojos lujuriosos a Gray para enfocarse en esta escena.

Quedaron uno frente al otro, ambos miraban el piso. Ella se armó de valor y estiró sus brazos para cruzar el cuello de mi temeroso vecino que la sostuvo de su cintura. Entre Mira, Gray, Loke y Erza tuvieron que agarrar a Elfman para que no matara a Natsu por todo esto. Y pensar que yo era la culpable de todo.

Se abrazaron, pero aún les faltaba la segunda parte de la penitencia.

―¡Es el turno de decir lo que sienten! ―les exigí luciendo mi palito ganador.

Los dos me vieron con cara de león enjaulado. Sé que la estoy embarrando pero es por un bien comunal.

¡Salud!

Me bebí otra más y esperé atenta a lo que se venía.

―Lisanna yo…―Natsu hacía todo su esfuerzo para poder hablar fluido pero se le era casi imposible con tanto nervio.

―Tranquilo ―interrumpió ella― Me siento igual.

¿Huh?

¿Dónde está lo explícito en esto? Yo quería oírlo de ellos mismos.

―Lamento que nos hayamos alejado ―pudo decir él, había mucha culpabilidad en su forma de hablar.

Lisanna negó con la cabeza. ―También fue culpa mía.

―¡Suficiente! Este juego se puso demasiado grotesco ―Elfman se soltó del agarre de los muchachos y tomó entre sus brazos a su hermana.

Sus celos lo hacían exagerar un poquito, estúpido Elfman que arruina mis planes.

La situación fue muy incómoda, Natsu y Lisanna se pegaban miraditas desde lejos con mucha complicidad y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Me sentía muy frustrada por todo esto, así que me puse a beber mucho más.

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

Tres horas después…

―¡A BAILAR SE HA DICHO! ―grité como una pura alma en libertad mientras veía como todo daba vueltas, me paré encima del sofá y meneaba mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Cana subió el volumen al equipo y se unió a mi ritual.

Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida, esto era lo máximo. Amaba la cerveza, amaba la música a todo volumen y reír como si no hubiera mañana.

¿Esta era la vida que me perdía?

¡Gracias pobreza!

Hice unos pasos algo ridículos, no me culpen…jamás había bailado. Loke se acercó a mí y se volvió mi compañero de locuras. Lo estábamos pasando muy bien todos.

De reojo veía a Natsu y Lisanna sentados conversando muy cercanos. Yo seguí con lo mío, esta vez ataqué la mesa y me monté para seguir con mi espectáculo. Si mi padre me viera en este estado lo más probable es que me desheredaría...de lo nada que tenemos.

Al lado de Loke me veía muy tonta, el sí que tenía ritmo en su sangre…y en su pelvis.

―No te pongas límites a la hora de moverte ―me aconsejaba él mientras me tomaba de las manos, tenía que admitirlo que cuando quería era un chico amable y muy apuesto.

¿Los efectos del alcohol estaban aumentando?

Al diablo con eso, tenía que festejar. Tomé a Loke por el cuello de su camisa y...¡¿Me lo estaba llevando al baño?!

 _Por favor que alguien me detenga…_

―¿A dónde me llevas, pillina?

Cerré la puerta del baño y lo acorralé contra el lavabo. Me sentía muy extraña, quería hacer alguna travesura. Había algo en mí que no estaba funcionando como siempre.

Tenía…rabia y el alcohol la intensificaba. Pero ¿Por qué?

Cuando ya tenía mi nariz rozando con la de él, Loke me detuvo.

―Espera, ¿Estás bien? ―me dijo preocupado― Yo feliz que quieras hacer esto pero no te ves tan lúcida, después te arrepentirás.

Me abracé a él mientras moría de la risa. ―Anda, no me rechaces…

Estaba siendo una verdadera estúpida, quería sentir alivio al acongojo que me atacaba. Comencé a llorar sin razón y él me consoló. Cruzó sus brazos por mi espalda mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello.

―No sé qué me pasó ―seguí sollozando como una niña― Perdóname.

―Está bien, yo jamás te haría algo que no te gustara.

Loke me tenía muy embobada, estaba comportándose muy diferente a como lo hacía de forma habitual. Ya lo veía de otra forma. Pero de repente todo el momento cursi y amistoso se fue al diablo. Me sentí mareada, todo comenzaba a deformarse al punto que tuve que vomitar.

―Dios mío ―Loke miraba su pollera con desagrado, pues había sido el aterrizaje de mi arcada.

Al segundo empezaron a golpear la puerta del baño, eran todos los chicos que lucían preocupados. Y cuando vieron la escena fue peor. Natsu pescó a Loke por el gollete de su ropa y lo acorraló con brusquedad. ― ¿¡Qué diantres le has hecho a Lucy, maldito imbécil!?

Estaba poseído. Todos creyeron lo peor y los regaños caían sobre el dueño de casa. Elfman se puso entre ambos para separarlos.

―¡Detente, él solo me ayudo porque me sentía mareada! ―confesé con mucha vergüenza― además acabé manchando su ropa con mi vómito…perdóname por eso.

Mi alocado vecino lo soltó.

―No te preocupes ―Loke sonrió― será mejor que te acuestes.

Tenía razón, me sentía morir. Me aferré a Natsu con mucha fuerza para contener mi peso sobre él. Aun veía las cosas medias dispersas.

―Yo me llevo a Lucy ―Natsu me tomó en sus brazos.

―¿No crees que sus padres la regañarán si la ven así? ―interfirió Erza con inquietud― es muy arriesgado.

Por el bigote del director, ¡Mi papá va a vender mis órganos si se entera que estuve bebiendo! Esto no puede suceder. No pueden saber lo que pasó acá o son capaces de cambiarme de escuela y no quería.

―¡No me quiero ir de Fairy Tail! Haz algo Natsu, por favor, sálvame ―lo abracé aferrando mis dedos a su camisa mientras rompía en llanto.

El me miró un tanto confundido por lo que había dicho.

―¡Ya sé! Hay que avisarles a los padres de Lucy que se quedará en mi casa y problema resuelto ―propuso Levy.

No era mala idea, para nada. Erza tomó mi teléfono celular y se hizo pasar por mí mandando un mensaje de texto, yo no estaba en condiciones para escribir ni llamar.

Esos sí que eran amigos.

La fiesta seguía, pero yo y Natsu nos íbamos. El no se despegó de mí en ningún momento, me tenía abrazada por la espalda para darme apoyo y que no me cayera. Nos despedimos de todos y ahí pude darme cuenta de un detalle que me dejó marcada.

Lisanna…estaba triste.

Su mirada lo decía todo, ella nos observaba con desolación mientras nos íbamos. Sé que esto era mi culpa, puesto que en vez de llevármelo conmigo debí hacer algo para que ellos se acercaran y todo me salió al revés.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Llegamos a la casa de Natsu ya que me quedaría ahí, el insistió en cuidarme. Subimos sigilosos la escalera para que Igneel no se despertara. Primero entramos al baño, yo estaba asqueada. Limpió mi cara y mis brazos con agua y me prestó una camisa suya para dormir. No me importaba nada en las condiciones que me encontraba, el mismo Natsu me quitó la ropa que andaba trayendo, yo no me podía ni los pies. Agradecía que fuera un chico asexuado y para nada pervertido con las mujeres. Confiaba plenamente en que él jamás abusaría de mí en estas condiciones. Luego de cambiarme, entramos a su cuarto para que él pudiera recostarme en su cama. Yo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido a ojos cerrados, todo me daba vueltas aún.

―Recuérdame de prohibirte el alcohol la próxima vez ―me punteó mi nariz con su dedo índice mientras reía.

La culpa me estaba ahorcando, no podía evitar sentirme mal. Enfoqué mi mirada hacia el techo sin decir nada hasta que Natsu se preocupó.

―Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? No te vaya a dar un coma alcohólico ―se sentó al borde de la cama muy intranquilo.

―Perdóname, por mi culpa no pudiste quedarte con Lisanna ―me cubrí la cara para tapar mi rostro de delincuente anti parejas. Era la peor amiga de Magnolia y el mundo entero.

La voz se me quebró, quería llorar pero si lo hacía armaría un escándalo. Así que me aguanté.

Natsu chasqueó su lengua. ―No hables estupideces, boba… ¿Crees que me habría ido con Lisanna si sé que lo estabas pasando mal?

Yo me sonrojé, él de verdad era un gran chico. Aunque se veía ofendido, a lo mejor yo estaba pensando mal las cosas. Me acomodé mejor en su colchón y le dejé espacio para que él se acostara a mi lado. De todas maneras éramos amigos y sabíamos que nada raro pasaría entre nosotros, Natsu era como un marciano que no se reproducía, al menos conmigo. Se acostó a la orilla tapándome primero a mí y luego él terminó de cubrirse con la manta.

El se recostó de costado, así que quedamos frente a frente viéndonos con cara de sueño sobre su colchón. Se mandó un fuerte bostezo permitiendo que pudiera ver lo que había comido en una semana, yo solo reí. Por que gracias a él podía hacerlo en cualquier momento.

―Gracias por todo ―hablé con dificultad, pero necesitaba decírselo.

Natsu asintió antes de caer en el sueño, se veía muy cansado. Y yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, era un efecto asqueroso. Juré por todos los dioses que no volvería a beber ni una sola gota de alcohol en toda mi vida. Estiré mis brazos para retomar mejor mi conciencia, giré a mi derecha y ahí estaba Natsu roncando como un oso. Tenía las pestañas largas y azabaches, nada que ver con su cabello. Cada vez que lo veía dormir me nacían unas enormes ganas de fotografiarlo, contemplarlo así, tan temple, quieto, era muy mono.

Traté de levantarme con delicadeza, pasé despacio por encima de él y estiré mi brazo para ver la hora en mi celular…

―¡OH POR DIOS, LA CITA CON HIBIKI! ―chillé cuando me di cuenta que tenía media hora para arreglarme y llegar al cine.

Natsu saltó como una pelota de hule al escuchar mi grito y al ver que me encontraba a horcajadas de él se puso como tomate.

―¿Me vas a violar? ―preguntó mientras alzaba una de sus cejas. Apenas podía abrir sus ojos por las lagañas.

―Que no idiota, tengo que irme ―pesqué todas mis cosas y salí corriendo como en una maratón hasta mi casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entré a mi hogar ignorando a toda mi familia, no había tiempo ni siquiera para regaños. Subí a mi cuarto, tomé una ducha para quitar el olor a alcohol de mi cuerpo y pelo, me puse uno de los vestidos más lindos que tenía y me arreglé lo más veloz que pude para tener quince minutos de sobra e irme tranquila. Se me había olvidado que hoy saldría con Hibiki, todo este tema de la fiesta, la borrachera y la reacción de Lisanna me tenían muy ida. Tendría que hablar con ella el lunes para aclarar todo.

Llegué corriendo hasta la esquina con los pulmones en mis manos, estaba muy agotada. Miré la hora y tan solo me quedaban cinco minutos.

Miré a ambos lados de la calle, tenía que encontrar una solución. No tenía dinero para un bus ni para un taxi, y no llegaría en cinco minutos al cine ya que eran tres calles. Giré a la derecha y a lo lejos se veía a un joven en bicicleta. Venía a una gran velocidad. Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió otra grandiosa idea.

Me paré en medio para que frenara y así ocurrió.

El apretó los frenos de forma repentina, se quitó el casco y se acercó a mí. Estaba muy cabreado.

―¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que te mate? ―me dijo él.

Puse mis manos como si estuviera rezando y le supliqué.

―¿Me puedes llevar en tu bicicleta al cine, por favor?

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Me ves cara de chófer acaso? ―se mostró muy molesto ante mi petición, regresó hacia su bicicleta y cuando estaba listo para irse lo tomé del brazo.

―Vamos, vivo en la casa que está ahí ―se la apunté con el dedo― cuando quieras algo te lo pago o te cumplo algún favor pero ahora necesito que me avientes hacia allá… ¡Te lo imploro!

Me reverencié ante él.

―¡Está bien! ―dijo incómodo― Deja de hacer tonterías y súbete.

Los astros estarían de mi lado este día, no me quedaba ninguna duda. Obedecí y me subí en el asientillo que estaba atrás. El pedaleó con fuerza y en siete minutos exactos ya estábamos frente al cine. No dijo ninguna palabra en todo el pedaleo, de seguro no acostumbraba a hablarle a extraños. Yo tampoco, pero esta era una misión de vida o muerte.

 **.**

 **.**

―Hasta aquí te dejo.

Me bajé de la bicicleta e hice una genuflexión. ―De verdad gracias, te debo una enorme. Dime tu nombre para recordarlo cuando necesites mi ayuda u otra cosa.

El se cruzó de brazos y por un momento en todo el paseo perdió su seriedad cambiándola por una sonrisa.

―Sting Eucliffe ―empezó a pedalear― Nos vemos, chica rara.

―¡Mi nombre es Lucy! ―le grité cuando ya iba a lo lejos, se despidió con la mano y se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco por causa de la distancia. Apresuré el caminar hasta el cine y me encontré con Hibiki que me estaba esperando.

Rezaba a todos los dioses por que no haya llegado hace mucho. Cuando me iba acercando más, Lates notó mi presencia sin dejar de sonreír.

―Tardaste un minuto, eres una chica mala ―bromeó él.

―Lo siento mucho ―Oré por su perdón, para ser la primera _"cita"_ la había embarrado antes de tiempo.

―No te preocupes ―me tomó de la mano― Vamos a comprar las entradas.

Fuimos así hasta la boletería. Yo me sentía como en el paraíso levitando entre flores coloridas e unicornios. Solo cosas bellas atacaban mi cabeza. Su mano era cálida y su piel muy suave para ser un chico. De seguro parecíamos novios caminando así.

Teníamos dos opciones, una era de guerras. Yo la descartaba enseguida. La otra era de comedia romántica, género el cual a ambos nos gustaba, era obvio cuál escogeríamos. Hibiki pagó las entradas, palomitas y bebidas. Era todo un caballero sin importar que esta salida era supuestamente de amigos, quizás el solía hacer eso con todo el mundo así que no tenía que pensar cosas erróneas o creer que lo mío era especial.

Entramos a la sala de cine, yo aún venía vacilando cuando él me llevó de la mano y todo eso. Me puse nerviosa al notar que estaba todo muy oscuro a excepción de las pequeñas luces que señalaban las escaleras. Fuimos bien atrás para ver más cómodos y nos sentamos.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, nosotros dos solos en un lugar así…me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

―Aún quedan diez minutos ―dijo él mirando su reloj de mano― Podemos hablar mientras tanto.

Yo asentí, los nervios me jugaban una mala pasada.

―¿Y qué pasó al final entre su clase y el tercero B? ¿Arreglaron las cosas?

―Supongo que sí. No han vuelto a molestarnos y yo me llevo muy bien con algunas personas de ahí ―saqué un puñal de las famosas palomitas de las que me habló Lates y me la eché a la boca― ¡Esto es delicioso!

Hibiki se sostuvo el estómago de tanto reír de mi inocencia. Es verdad que me faltaban muchas cosas por probar. Desde niña habré tenido un dulce por lo menos cinco veces, siempre tuve una dieta muy restringida por preferencia de Layla, mi madre. Yo alucinaba con toda esta comida que era novedosa para mí.

―Eres demasiado tierna ―acarició mi cabeza como si fuera un cachorro mientras seguía riendo.

Sentir sus delgados dedos entre mi pelo era muy estremecedor.

La película empezó y nos concentramos en ella, aunque a ratos se me iba la vista hacia él disimuladamente. Así estuvimos por dos horas que fue lo que duró la filmación. Nos reímos mucho y también tenía momentos emocionantes, pero claro no me largaría a llorar en frente de él, ya era demasiado con el show de la chica que no ha comido dulces en toda su vida.

Cuando salieron los títulos la gente se comenzó a parar, eran pocos en esa sala. Me miré con Hibiki y decidimos hacer lo mismo.

―Bien, es hora de que te vaya a dejar a tu casa ―dijo él.

Agradecía por este día, estuvimos juntos, comimos, reímos y ahora más encima me dejaría en la puerta como si fuera una cita de película. Y siempre en los libros y películas ocurría algo muy interesante al final…

―¡Hola Lucy! ¡Hola Hibiki! ―escuchamos la voz de Natsu muy cerca, nos dimos vuelta y ahí estaba con una bolsa verde muy animoso de vernos.

 _Esto me trae mala espina…_

―¿Cómo estás, Natsu? ―Hibiki le saludó muy amable― Con Lucy estuvimos viendo una película pero ya acabó, ahora la llevaré a su casa.

Yo le pegué, por lo menos trescientas miradas asesinas a mi _adorable_ vecino para que se largara y dejara de arruinar nuestro momento, pero pecaba de inocente.

―¿Llevarla? ―reaccionó― No te hagas problemas ella vive al lado mío así que yo la llevo.

 _¿QUÉ? ¡YO TE MATO, NATSU!_

―¿Son vecinos? ¡Genial! ―comentó mi cita, con agrado.

Yo hice arcadas.

―Sí, pasamos juntos todo el tiempo ―del modo como Natsu comenzaba a llevar la conversación me estaba asustando, tosió con gracia ―de hecho, dormimos juntos a veces...―murmuró con las mejillas rojas.

 _¡MALDITO SEAS DRAGNEEL!_

Era un completo estúpido, me estaba dejando como una cualquiera frente al chico que me gustaba. No podía permitirlo. Miré hacia Hibiki a quien le había parecido muy simpática la desubicada confesión de mi vecino.

Traté de hablar, gritar, mandarlo a ver si llovía en otra calle. Pero Hibiki se me adelantó, creí que insistiría en llevarme pero…

―Muy bien, así me quedo más tranquilo. Adiós chicos, lo pasé muy bien Lucy espero repetirlo ―Hibiki alzó su mano para despedirse y se fue caminando muy animado hasta su casa.

 _Eres hombre muerto, Natsu Dragneel._

Te sacaré tus órganos, los venderé y luego enterraré tu cuerpo bajo tierra.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―alcé la voz― ¡Acabas de arruinarme la cita de película! ¿Ahora cómo sabré que final tendría?

Quería llorar, pero de rabia. Para peor el empezó a mofarse de mi deplorable situación y al mismo tiempo me apuntaba con su dedo para hacerme sentir más ridiculizada.

―Esta será mi venganza por arruinarme la noche ―su rostro risueño cambió brutalmente por uno perverso―, primero tuve que llevarte y soportar tu peso, luego dormir juntos y más encima me trataste de violar en la mañana.

―No estás hablando enserio, ¿O sí? ―estaba a punto de golpearlo según lo que me respondiera.

―¡Claro que sí! ―infló sus cachetes como un niño cabreado― Mi inocencia no es algo que puedas obtener a la ligera.

Ay, Natsu Dragneel. Siempre te las arreglas para hacerme reír y olvidar las razones por las cuales te quiero matar. Con él podía pasar de furiosa a feliz en menos de un segundo.

―Eres un idiota. ―No aguanté más y nos empezamos a reír caminando hacia nuestras casas tomados del brazo.

Un montón de tonterías salían de su boca, pero con gracia. Me preguntaba qué sería de mi vida sin él.

Supongo que nada.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Bueeeno! Nuevo día y nuevo capítulo de New Life para mis queridos lectores :) **

**Les cuento que mañana comienzan mis clases nuevamente en la universidad (NOOOOOOOO...¿POR QUÉ A MI?) pero bueno, es lo que a todos nos toca. De modo que no garantizo que disponga de taaanto tiempo libre para dedicarme a escribir, pero como siempre haré lo que pueda. A veces simplemente no hay inspiración :( pero por ustedes me esforzaré.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, en especial a axeex y también a otros guest's que no puedo responderles por PM como suelo hacerlo con los demás, sin embargo: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS PARA USTEDES!, ¡SON LO MEJOR!**

 **Y me motivan para seguir con esta locura :P**

 **Como siempre espero comentarios, sugerencias, tomates...¡Lo leo y respondo todo por PM! JEJE**

 **Saludos y un abrazo apretado.**

 **Kaya.**


	6. Persiguiendo el objetivo

**Capítulo seis: Persiguiendo el objetivo.**

Una semana después la peculiar ciudad de Magnolia recibía nuevos visitantes en los lugares turísticos donde las personas podían ir y pasar un rato agradable, como centros comerciales, restaurantes, parques, museos y demás. Uno de ellos era el restaurant cosplay más visitado, especialmente por hombres. Su nombre era Ocho Islas, nadie sabía el porqué, solo su dueño Yajima un viejo con muchas ganas de emprender. Lo más llamativo era que solo trabajaban mujeres, simplemente porque era más atractivo a la vista, si entienden.

Las meseras trabajaban disfrazadas, dependía mucho del día y de la ocasión. Normalmente tenían horarios donde se disponía todo eso. Ahí, en una de las mesas, se encontraba una muchacha esforzada que se tomaba muy a pecho sus labores: Erza Scarlet.

―Enseguida traigo su orden, señor ―anotó el pedido en una pequeña libreta manteniendo una voz dulce y melodiosa, se la echó entre los pechos. Hoy vestía de maid, un traje corto y bastante ajustado, algo típico en Japón. Dejó a sus clientes boquiabiertos y se acercó a donde se entregaban las comandas.

Erza llevaba poco tiempo trabajando ahí, en secreto. Temía por lo que podrían llegar a pensar en la escuela Fairy Tail por su actual empleo ya que como presidenta debía mantener una imagen implacable. Lo que le jugaba a favor, era que el local no les permitía la entrada a menores de edad, así que el hecho de encontrar un compañero no era tema de discusión.

Las bandejas iban y venían, era un día sábado pesado y lleno de tareas. Cuando al fin tuvo un par de segundos para descansar se acercó a la barra y bebió un vaso de agua.

―Vas muy bien para ser nueva ―la elogió una de sus compañeras, tenía el cabello rosado hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Vestía igual que ella aunque se notaba que llevaba más experiencia sobre su cuerpo y mente.

―Gracias, Virgo.

―De nada ―la mesera miró hacia la puerta― Acaban de entrar más clientes, ¿Puedes ir atender?

La pelirroja volteó su cabeza para hacer contacto visual, una de las tantas cosas que se le había enseñado.

―No puede ser ―mencionó ella al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

Era el maestro Fernandes en compañía de un amigo, se veían muy animados entrando al local. Todo su mundo se vino abajo, la confianza y el buen humor. Se moría si él la veía vestida así trabajando con esos tratos. Su imagen de mujer fuerte y dura estaba a punto de caer por un precipicio. Comenzó a sudar como nunca, tanto que palideció preocupando a Virgo quien no estaba entendiendo nada. ―¿Te encuentras bien?

Este momento era crucial, llevaba menos de una semana y lo peor sería ser la garzona que busca tratos especiales y privilegios, no podía darse tales lujos. Además, ella necesitaba el trabajo más que nada. Aferró sus dedos tan fuerte a la mesa del bar que crujió. Tiesa, sin poder moverse.

―Disculpen, ¿Nos pueden atender? Llevamos un par de minutos acá ―era él, el profesor reclamando sus derechos de cliente. Aunque con un tono muy educado, típico de su persona.

Se encontraban a milímetros de distancia, ya no podía seguir escapando de esto. Tendría que enfrentarlo.

Erza tragó en seco y se mostró ante su maestro, él quedó igual de impactado. Abatió un breve silencio que hizo todo aún más embarazoso. La brisa más fría corrió a través de ellos, porque no había palabras. Ambos no sabían qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Jellal temía de decir algo que la pudiera lastimar, además, era su alumna y una de las mejores.

En ningún momento pensó mal de ella, al contrario. Sin embargo, era complicado verla en esas fachas cuando de lunes a viernes paseaba por los pasillos de Fairy Tail con faldas prudentes y un uniforme cómodo, manteniendo su recta imagen. Pensó en irse, pero no debía. Era la ocasión para hablar con ella, ayudarla, porque su labor de profesor no solo era dentro de la escuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

En casa de Lucy, la mañana de sábado era serena y fresca. Heartfilia saltaba en un pie pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer el día de hoy para disfrutar su libertad momentánea. Así lo planeaba mientras se daba un relajante baño para empezar el sábado. Se colocó su toalla y caminó hacia su cuarto tarareando una canción pegajosa hasta que…

―¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ―se escuchó un grito por todo el vecindario.

Era Lucy, espantada. Y la causa era nada más ni nada menos que Happy, el travieso gatito de su vecino. Si bien acostumbraba a visitarla constantemente no solía lanzarse sobre ella cada vez que lo hacía. Sus gritos de desesperación fueron tan exagerados que el mismo dueño apareció como un chico de la selva por su ventana.

―Oh, Lucy ―Natsu terminó de pasar todo su cuerpo para el cuarto de la rubia― Happy vino a verte.

Pero no había visto todo, la muchacha se desplomó en el suelo con el felino sobre su perfil…aunque su toalla también se había caído permitiendo ver como dios la había traído al mundo, o Layla, mejor dicho.

Natsu quedó hipnotizado hasta que ella recuperó la conciencia.

―¿¡Pu-puedes quitarme a tu ardilla de mi cara!? ―gritó ella tratando de cubrirse lo poco y nada con la toalla a su costado. Su catadura estaba tan roja como para atraer un toro.

El atontado vecino despertó del trance sacudiendo su cabeza y sacó a su mascota de rostro de su amiga.

― _¡Aye!_ ―exclamó el felino, al parecer no le gustaba el ofensivo apodo de Heartfilia.

―¡Es un gato, maldición! ―abrazó a su amigo con recelo sacando la lengua a la rubia que seguía en el suelo en cueros― Por cierto, deberías taparte.

Lucy miró hacia abajo, tenía razón, no estaba en condiciones de nada sin ropa. Se levantó lo más veloz que pudo tomando su toalla para cubrir su piel desnuda. Esto era realmente aterrador, una experiencia que ninguna chica quería pasar. Se sentía muy expuesta ante su vecino, que por cierto no era la primera vez que la veía en esa situación.

El por su lado, también se veía muy incómodo. ―Siempre te andas desnudando frente a mí, y hace una semana quisiste violarme… ¿Acaso te gusto?

―¿Acaso te pegaste en la cabeza? ―respondió ella con voz burlona.

Natsu se tiró al piso entre carcajadas, cómo adoraba fastidiar a su querida vecina. Le hacía el día, efectivamente. Y entre risas, recordó a lo que había venido desde un principio. Abrió sus ojos como dos platos enormes y chasqueó sus dedos.

―¡Es cierto! Quería que me acompañaras a comprar un regalo para Lisanna ―dijo él― estará de cumpleaños pronto.

Lucy no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su amigo tan preocupado y detallista por ese evento, pues digamos que el muchacho no era ni una pizca de romántico. El no conocía el significado del caballerismo, aunque por la ocasión iba mostrando leves matices de esa conducta.

―Claro que puedo, vamos ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu y Lucy se fueron hacia el centro comercial de Magnolia, un lugar donde se podía encontrar prácticamente todo lo que se tenía pensado, si bien no era como los que frecuentaba Heartfilia tampoco se quedaba atrás, le faltaban detalles como los sillones de masajes, salas de siesta, spa, restaurantes costosos y tiendas exclusivas, nada más.

Se pusieron a recorrer tiendas femeninas para buscar el regalo perfecto, Lucy se encargaba de asesorar la decisión de su vecino.

―Creo que no puedo ver ropa contigo, Lisanna es más delgada ―dijo Natsu en tono de burla tapándose la boca para ocultar su risa.

Pero su impensada broma terminó con un golpe en su cabeza. ―¡Idiota! ―Lucy le dio su merecido, ya harta de que siempre la molestara por su peso, dando como excusa que no era gorda, más bien era voluptuosa. Caderas anchas, busto grande y piernas formadas, algo nuevo para el de cabellos rosados.

―Oye ―Natsu empezó a actuar como un espía― ¿No es ese Hibiki?

El joven apuntó hacia la parte de ropa interior.

―No caeré en otra de tus bromas ―respondió ella suspicaz y cruzada de brazos, le sacó la lengua para rematar su defensa. Aunque muy en el fondo moría por voltearse y descubrirlo.

Natsu frunció el ceño. ―¡Que no es una broma!

Pero ella estaba decidida a mantener su postura, luego de tantas burlas era difícil confiar en Dragneel, quien constantemente las estaba haciendo. El rugió como un dragón enfurecido y la volteó el mismo de los hombros para que lo comprobara con sus ojos, solo para no quedar como un farsante.

―Dios mío ―Lucy palideció.

Y el torbellino rosa tenía toda la razón, era nadie más ni menos que Hibiki Lates, el chico que le ponía los pelos de punta a la rubia curvilínea. Pero algo de toda esa escena la descolocaba; ¡Estaba viendo ropa interior de mujer!

Nada podía dar sentido a tal suceso, a menos qué se los estuviera comprando a alguien especial. Ahí Lucy sintió como una enorme roca caía sobre su espalda, hasta hizo el gesto como si le pesara. Tampoco era tan fuera de lugar, quizás él tenía novia y quería darle una sorpresa.

―O quizás es _para mí_ …―cantó ella haciendo un gesto vergonzoso, soñar no costaba nada.

―Estás loca, ¿Lo sabes? ―Natsu volvió a mirar al delegado― lo llamaré para que resuelvas tus dudas ¡Oye Hib…!

Todo pasó muy rápido, el muchacho ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando una precavida Lucy saltó sobre él como si estuviera en una misión imposible. Cayeron tras una caja de atención desocupada como dos militares ante el ataque de una metralleta. Entre boletas pisadas y bolsas reciclables amortiguaron la caída.

―¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ―le reclamó la rubia mientras miraba a todas partes― Esta situación es muy especial y no puedo desperdiciarla, si lo llamabas todo se arruinaría, bobo.

―N…pue…hab…―pero el muchacho al parecer tenía ciertas complicaciones.

Lucy miró hacia abajo y lo entendió, Natsu estaba siendo aplastado por sus dos garrafales pechos que hasta el momento además de evitar que respire, le impedía que hablara como un ser común. Se levantó de golpe para evitar que él muriera mientras tapaba su busto con ambos brazos. ―Lo…lo siento.

―Son suaves, pero casi muero―comentó pensativo mientras _las observaba_.

―¡No te pedí tu opinión, tonto! ―Lucy volvió a cubrirse exageradamente su delantera con las mejillas enrojecidas.

El se restregó su cara que parecía un tomate maduro, estaba muy atolondrado por lo ocurrido. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de olvidar la situación y dar paso siguiente a lo más importante. Hibiki no se había movido de su ubicación, se veía muy concentrado viendo lencería femenina, buscando tallas y colores específicos.

Se asomaron por la mesilla de la caja para observar mejor.

―Esto es muy sospechoso…―dijo ella, le incomodaba ver a su amor en esa faceta. Tomó su teléfono celular y le sacó una fotografía.

―Oh, genial ―a Natsu le brillaron los ojos, alguna loca idea había aterrizado en su cabeza. Sonrió con malicia y puso sus dos manos en forma de ataque―Juguemos a los ninjas, _nin-nin._

Lucy miró de reojo a su amigo, ¡Ya había perdido los estribos! Se palmeó la frente y echó nuevamente un vistazo a Lates. Ahí le vino toda la duda, quizás no era tan mala idea seguirlo para saber bien en qué andaba. Sabía que si dejaba escapar la ocasión se lo replantearía todas las noches, no podría dormir con la incertidumbre de su amor por la ropa interior, podría servirle para saber mejor sus gustos o simplemente para descubrir otras cosas. Por eso quería tanto a su desquiciado vecino, tenía ideas que aunque sonaran muy dementes podían obtener buenos resultados.

Soltó un enorme suspiro, ya con la decisión tomada. ―No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero es una gran idea. Juguemos a los ninjas.

Natsu festejó alzando sus brazos como a un niño que le cumplían sus caprichos. ―¡Muy bien! Que comience la persecución, _nin-nin._

Y sigilosamente comenzaron a seguir su objetivo; Hibiki. Debían ser muy cuidadosos si no querían ser descubiertos, así que mantenían cierta distancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Regresando al Pub Ocho Islas, el ambiente seguía rígido. La reciente situación había causado que Erza no pudiera seguir con su trabajo de forma normal, en esas circunstancias le fue imposible. Hasta estuvo al borde del desmayo, pero no estaba sola, Virgo se encargó de acompañarle a los camarines para que estuviera más calmada. Hasta el momento la pelirroja iba viento en popa desenvolviéndose muy bien como camarera, así que no podía juzgarla de primera, sabía que todo tenía una simple explicación. Pidió un té a otra de las compañeras y permitió que Scarlet descansara en uno de los sofás. Se sentó a su lado y la contempló mejor, seguía un poco pálida después de todo.

―Debes decirme porqué reaccionaste así, ¿Te ha hecho algo ese hombre? ―preguntó Virgo refiriéndose a Jellal.

Erza agachó la cabeza. ―Nada malo, lo que sucede es que…él es mi profesor jefe.

Ahora todo le daba sentido a las dudas de Virgo, y le daba la razón en absoluto.

―Ya veo, pero debes entender que no puedo decirle que se vaya ―explicó la peli rosa― Es un cliente como todos, pero si gustas puedes irte a tu casa para descansar y regresas el lunes.

Tenía toda la razón, el maestro Jellal sin importar lo que fuera, era uno más de sus clientes. Estaba perdiendo toda su profesionalidad al actuar de esa manera, y aunque le costara, tendría que sacar valor de alguna parte e ir a enfrentarle.

Luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto, los repentinos golpes a la puerta del camarín la sacaron del trance.

―Disculpen, ¿Puedo pasar? ―era el maestro Jellal, al parecer había perdido permiso para llegar hasta ahí, puesto que no cualquiera podía.

―Claro ―contestó Virgo y se acercó a la salida―Los dejo charlar, debo regresar al trabajo.

Y se fue, dejándolos solos e incómodos. Jellal estaba perplejo, ante sus ojos veía una Erza muy diferente a la de costumbre, alguien retraída y muy tímida con la mirada hacia el piso con sus dedos entrelazados sin planes de verle a los ojos. Como si él fuera a regañarla por alguna travesura escolar, pero no era así. Ya no estaban dentro de Fairy Tail.

―Tengo la impresión de que crees que voy a reprenderte ―él rascó su cabeza y se sentó a su lado derecho.

Ella desvió la mirada, no sabía que responder, pues él había dado en el clavo. Se sentía muy expuesta, lo peor es que por muy dentro creía que estaba haciendo algo malo.

―Hagamos algo, finjamos que yo no soy tu maestro y soy uno de tus amigos ―tomó una de sus manos para llamar su atención ―quiero que confíes en mí, siento que te estás guardando muchas cosas que ansías gritar.

Su tacto la estaba descolocando, sentir su grande y masculina mano sobre la de ella la inquietaba aún más, necesitaba aire. El tenía tanta razón que se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable.

―Yo…tengo que trabajar para sobrevivir ―explicó ella con voz gastada.

―Lo haces por tu familia, ¿Verdad?

El agarre fue más fuerte aún, ella negó con la cabeza.

―Yo no tengo familia, vivo sola ―confesó con tristeza.

Fernandes sintió como una daga atravesaba su espalda, había tocado un tema demasiado delicado. Jamás esperó una respuesta de ese tipo por parte de su alumna. Existían un montón de situaciones de las cuales él no estaba enterado, sentía pena por no poder ayudar a todos sus estudiantes de tercero, en especial a Erza que siempre daba los mejores ejemplos ante la clase. Una chica ejemplar, de buenas calificaciones, conducta y además a cargo de todos los estudiantes con su labor de presidenta.

―Me crié en una casa hogar hasta los once años, luego empecé a trabajar en diversos lugares y desde pequeña aprendí a valerme por mí misma. Nadie de Fairy Tail sabe esto... ¿Puedo pedir su discreción? ―Erza le vio fijo.

Necesitaba saber que podría confiar al cien por ciento en su profesor.

―Por supuesto, pero ¿Dónde vives?

―En un apartamento, gano muy bien aquí así que no tengo problemas con ello más el dinero que he ido ahorrando desde siempre ―expresó ella.

Su historia explicaba muy bien su razón de ser, una mujer independiente. Es que nunca estuvo a cargo de nadie, eso la fue acostumbrando desde sus primeros años.

El maestro jefe se veía muy afectado por lo que estaba escuchando. ―Ya veo…de verdad lo siento. Sé que no debería preguntar esto pero… ¿Qué sucedió con tus padres? ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

La tranquila expresión de Erza cambió drásticamente.

―No tengo idea ―respondió con frustración― Hace años traté de averiguar pero ya no vale la pena hacerlo, me he acostumbrado a esta vida y me siento bien así. No necesito de nadie.

―Aun así ―Jellal no soltó su mano en ningún momento― La necesitas, Erza eres muy joven. Tener que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo es muy pesado a tu edad…

Ella suspiró.

―Déjame ayudarte ―el hombre sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó― Aquí tienes mi número telefónico y mi dirección cuando lo necesites. Yo no tengo problemas en cubrir tus gastos, siento que tengo que correr con esta responsabilidad.

Erza se paró devolviendo el trozo de papel. ―Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.

―¿Por qué no? ―Jellal hizo lo mismo y se acercó a una distancia prudente.

―Solo lo metería en problemas, y no quiero.

El hombre la tomó de los hombros sin quitarle la vista de encima. ―Al menos prométeme que lo pensarás…

Ella sentía que se derretía al sentir sus manos en su piel, un enorme escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El verle ahí, en frente en un tono tan serio y comprometido. Perdía todo su carácter convirtiéndose en un gato indefenso, no podía contra él.

―Está bien…lo pensaré ―Erza se arregló su uniforme, se veía más animada ahora― Creo que volveré al trabajo.

―Cuando acabes te dejo en tu casa, vengo en mi auto ―Jellal salió primero del camarín.

La idea de irse juntos la estaba matando, no podía con tantas emociones en un solo día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

En el centro comercial de Magnolia, Lucy y su vecino Ninja planeaban una persecución secreta al delegado principal de Fairy Tail. Aun en eso, recorrieron varios lugares, hasta Natsu aprovechó de ver algunas cosas mientras Heartfilia gastaba su tiempo en observar a Lates.

Desde la librería, donde lo espiaron revisando comedias románticas, hasta la tienda deportiva donde buscaba zapatillas para jugar baloncesto, puntos que le servían a Lucy, así le iba conociendo más. Cualquier información era útil.

Sin embargo, a Lucy le seguía dando vuelta la duda sobre la ropa interior.

―Hibiki se va, _nin-nin_ ―anunció Natsu con voz baja viendo como él caminaba hacia la salida.

―Sigámoslo a ver qué hace, quiero ver donde vive.

Natsu la miró algo fastidiado, pero la idea se le había ocurrido a él y ahora tenía que cargar con ello. Marcharon con disimulo para mantener ocultas sus intenciones.

Lo bueno de la ciudad era que todo quedaba relativamente cerca, y uno de esos lugares era el ansiado hogar de Hibiki. Lo siguieron aproximadamente dos calles. A pesar de no ser un barrio de los cuales Lucy acostumbraba, la casa era grande y bien arreglada. La perfección era de familia. Se pararon tras un poste grueso donde cabían ambos y asomaron sus rostros a la mitad.

―Tiene muy buen gusto para no ser de tanto dinero ―alardeó Lucy de su enamorado.

Hibiki miró a ambos lados antes de abrir la reja de su casa y luego desapareció al entrar.

―Bien ―Natsu se estiró― ¡Objetivo completo! Ahora nos vamos…

―Gracias, eres un gran amigo ―Lucy lo abrazó.

Fue repentino, algo que se le ocurrió de momento. Se quedaron así un rato, cómo si celebraran sus aptas cualidades de ninja.

Por un lapso, casi medio segundo, Lucy se sintió muy extraña. Es que la rubia jamás había sido tan cercaba a un chico, y en lo poco que llevaba tenía demasiada confianza con su vecino, él la ha visto en paños menores, y han tenido mil momentos incómodos. Ella era la típica joven que no creía en la amistad hombre y mujer, pero ahí estaba, estrechando sus brazos a un muchacho. Recibió el agradable aroma que desprendía su cabello rosa, siempre tan puntiagudo y desordenado, era un olor muy atractivo.

Y ahí despertó de golpe, se había ido en un trance desconocido. Se soltó del agarre de Natsu y lo miró a los ojos, él estaba muy serio y eso la preocupaba demasiado. Quizás se había sentido extraño con el abrazo, o había entendido mal. Empezó hacerse un montón de ideas hasta que rompió el silencio.

―¡Olvidé el regalo de Lisanna! ―brincó al recordarlo― ¡Maldición!

Y todas sus dudas se cayeron al piso.

―Lo siento, por mi culpa nos desviamos del asunto ―Lucy se sentía responsable de todo lo ocurrido, puesto que si no hubieran seguido a Lates eso jamás habría pasado.

Era demasiado extraño, pero ella sintió cierta decepción, tan mínima que le dio tiempo para meditar sobre ello. Sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación y respiró profundo, tenía que concentrarse.

―Ya está, en la semana si quieres me acompañas ―dijo Natsu menos molesto, ya que el enojo le duraba poco― Vamos a casa.

Y se regresaron riendo de todas las tonterías que habían hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era lunes, el comienzo de la semana. Como todos los días, el tercero A comenzaba su mañana bastante movida, todos gritando yendo de puesto en puesto. Aunque algo lo hacía diferente, cierta situación no estaba funcionando como siempre.

Mientras todos hablaban animados de su fin de semana, Gray Fullbuster no le prestaba importancia ni a las moscas. Reposaba sobre su mesa ocultando su cara entre sus brazos cruzados. Normalmente a esta hora estaría peleándose con Natsu y tirándose los útiles escolares, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Sus compañeros estaban muy preocupados, sobre todo el torbellino que esperaba ansioso que algún cuaderno aterrizara sobre su cabeza.

En eso, Lucy decidió acercarse.

―¿Estás bien, Gray? Luces muy raro hoy

El moreno levantó su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, en sus manos tenía un sobre color azul con remitente desconocido. ―Esto pasa, me han vuelto a enviar otro anónimo.

Inesperadamente Loke apareció de la nada quitándole la carta a su amigo para correr a una esquina y abrirla.

―Veamos de qué se trata ―rompió el sobre y se puso a leer― _"Llénate de mí, ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame. Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame. Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuya"…_

Mientras leía el apasionado poema le dio un toque más erótico a su voz, haciendo que todos se pusieran a reír. Aunque Gray no permitió que siguiera leyendo quitándole el papel de un arranque.

―Imbécil, esto es privado ―guardó la carta en su mochila. Se veía muy molesto.

―¡Eso fue cruel, Loke! ―le regañó Lucy haciendo que el peli naranjo pusiera cara de cachorrito.

Natsu vio la escena con desprecio y soltó. ―De seguro es una broma, no creo que calientes a nadie.

―Mira quién habla, virgencito ―Gray lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, estaban a punto de pelear.

Pero Erza apareció entremedio de ambos para separarlos, una mano cayó sobre el rostro de Natsu y la otra sobre Gray.

―¡Los dos son vírgenes! En este salón no se pelea ―intervino la presidenta con mucha decisión.

Típico de Scarlet, nadie podía contra ella. Los lanzó haciendo que cada uno chocara con un extremo del salón de clases.

―Deberías investigar quién te envía esas cartas, Gray ―sugirió Mirajane con preocupación.

―Si es una chica, es muy apasionada ―agregó Cana con cara perversa― Deberías aprovechar, quizás sales ganando.

Lucy miró a su amiga con repulsión mientras Natsu aún no despertaba del golpe.

―No me interesa quien sea ―Gray respondió con desagrado para que nadie más le siguiera preguntando. Se metió ambas manos al fondillo y salió de la sala con mucha bronca.

Deambuló por los pasillos mientras pensaba en eso, no era la primera vez que se encontraba el sobre azul bajo su mesa. Todo esto le olía a gato encerrado, el que de un rato a otro empezara a llamar la atención de una chica a ese nivel lo preocupaba, se sentía observado todo el tiempo. Llegó hasta la primera escalera que encontró hasta alejarse lo más posible de sus compañeros y abrió el sobre para leer mejor la carta.

Era imposible descifrarlo por la caligrafía ya que era escrita por un computador, solo podía pensar que se trataba de una muchacha muy romántica y algo…enardecida, puesto que las letras tenían un contenido muy vehemente y comprometedor. Estaba tan hundido en la lectura que no se percataba de lo rosados que estaban sus pómulos, nunca había recibido ese tipo de declaración. Terminó de leer el poema y se enfocó en el último párrafo.

― _Si quieres conocerme, ven hoy al sótano a las cuatro treinta…solo_ ―esto último lo puso de los nervios, tragó en seco. Tenía la posibilidad de descubrir a su admiradora secreta en la palma de su mano, literalmente. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y regresó a su salón haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en el recreo, la gran mayoría de los alumnos del tercero A se reunieron para un partido de básquetbol contra el cuarto año, un juego improvisado y sin compromiso alguno. Hibiki se llevaba muy bien con Natsu y los demás, así que siempre era el puente entre ambos cursos. Sacando provecho de ese encuentro, Lucy y sus amigas eligieron la primera fila para presenciarlo. Por los alrededores también merodeaba gente de otras clases, el profesor Jellal también lo ansiaba en su asiento muy divertido. Los chicos del tercero estaban listos con su ropa de educación física, se encontraron en la cancha con los de cuarto y se saludaron.

―¡Vamos chicos! ―exclamó Cana brindando su apoyo.

Lucy se sentía una traidora, quería hacer barra a sus compañeros pero muy en el fondo deseaba ver jugar a Hibiki. Durante el espionaje que hizo el fin de semana pudo descubrir que era su deporte preferido, y eso significaba que era bueno, al menos eso creía la rubia que no quitaba su vista de la cancha.

De repente se empezó a escuchar fuertes gritos masculinos, habían llegado las porristas de Fairy Tail para animar el partido. Entraron a la cancha con desplante e hicieron unos pasos divertidos antes de saludar.

―Todas son muy guapas, debe ser divertido ser parte de las porristas ―comentó Lucy mientras las observaba.

―Sí, pero la mayoría no tiene cerebro ―Levy apuntó a la capitana con recelo― Ella es Jenny Realight, la ex novia de Hibiki.

Sus miradas cayeron sobre la muchacha que deslumbraba a todos, larga cabellera rubia y bien cuidada, ojos azules y una figura digna de envidiar.

―Es…preciosa ―lloriqueó Lucy resignada ―Si esos son los gustos de Hibiki no tengo posibilidad.

Cana apareció en la conversación de sorpresa, miró a Heartfilia de pies a cabeza para analizarla y tocó su cabello.

―Te equivocas, eres rubia y además…―sin avisar agarró descaradamente sus senos― Tienes buena delantera.

―¡Es verdad! ―agregó Erza mientras admiraba la cancha de brazos cruzados― tienes puntos a favor, Lucy.

Pero la rubia no reaccionaba luego de ese inesperado acoso sexual que recibió de su compañera, no es por exagerar pero no estaba acostumbrada a que le tocaran sus partes íntimas, aunque viniendo de Cana era bastante común, ella no tenía escrúpulos. Se miró su físico, si bien no tenía cuerpo de súper modelo, tenía sus gracias. Quizás existía la esperanza de que Lates pusiera sus ojos en ella, volvió a echar un vistazo a Jenny, se veía con tanta confianza en sí misma que le producía mucha envidia. Atraía las miradas de hombres y mujeres.

El partido comenzó a cargo del maestro Jellal que acababa de dar la señal, la situación estaba peleada, ambos equipos tenían lo suyo. Natsu era rápido y tendía a atacar todo el tiempo, de otro lado Hibiki era muy ágil y podía esquivar fácilmente al oponente.

Se escuchaba un griterío hostigador por parte de los espectadores, cada uno apoyando a su curso respectivo. Pero el cuarto año no solo contaba con Lates, también estaba Laxus Dreyar, un fornido hombre de temer, alto, rubio y con mal carácter, también era el nieto del director Makarov. Por el costado estaba Ren Akatsuki, un moreno de alta estatura, ojos rasgados y piel muy bronceada.

―¡Adelante Fairy Tail! ―Jenny dio una voltereta en el aire dejando a todos encandilados.

Tras de la capitana ocho chicas seguían su ritmo, una de ellas era Juvia Loxar que también pertenecía al equipo de porristas de la escuela. Aunque en la fiesta se comportó muy retraída ahí se desenvolvía muy bien, tenía talento para el baile y las acrobacias.

Hasta el momento la situación era muy compleja para los de tercero, el cuarto año les estaba dando una verdadera paliza y es que Laxus era como un rayo a la hora de anotar puntos. Ni siquiera Elfman que poseía un cuerpo musculoso podía contra él.

Jugaron veinte minutos más la victoria era definitiva.

―¡Demonios! ―rugió Natsu hacia el cielo, no era de los chicos que amaban perder. Habría jurado por todo que ganaría este juego. Gray y Loke estaban en la misma situación.

―Quizás el próximo año, perdedores ―Laxus tenía la lengua muy puntiaguda, no dudaba en decir lo primero que se le venía en mente y por lo general siempre eran insultos. Se acercó al equipo contrario con aires de triunfo luciendo su victoria, eso causó que el tercero no tuviera una buena reacción.

―Maldito….―el peli rosa perdió todos los estribos y se abalanzó contra Dreyar, iba a matarlo sin duda.

Es que si había algo que a Natsu lo ponía de malas, era que lo llamaran perdedor, la palabra prohibida. Por suerte, Lucy lo presintió desde que escuchó a Laxus decir tal frase, ella sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su impensado vecino y se adelantó a los hechos en un acto rápido e improvisado; bajó las escaleras donde estaban todos sentados a gran velocidad para quedar entremedio de los dos jóvenes conflictivos. Fue tan homérico que hasta llamó la atención del mismo Hibiki y Lisanna, quien también estaba presenciando el partido.

―¡Detente Natsu! ―Lucy lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para que no cometiera una locura― No vale la pena.

―Lucy…―balbuceó el boquiabierto por lo que había hecho su amiga.

Laxus soltó una risa inficionada. ―Conque te tiene que salvar una chica.

Todos se quedaron cortados frente a lo que estaba pasando, el aire desprendía una tensión tajante capaz de atravesar a cualquiera. Jellal, Erza y Mirajane se acercaron al conflicto para ayudar a la rubia que apenas podía detener a Dragneel con sus brazos.

―Basta ya, Laxus ―Mirajane se posó en frente del petulante― Siempre creyéndote superior a los demás.

Por cómo le habló, parecían tener cierta complicidad, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Heartfilia.

El rubio solo resopló como si no le importaran sus palabras mientras Natsu seguía en silencio, estaba tan furioso que solo quería arrancarle los ojos al nieto del director.

―¡Tú! ―gritó Jenny apuntando en dirección a Lucy.

Los presentes giraron sus cabezas hacia lo recién ocurrido, nadie podía imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La capitana se acercó con pasos desafiantes hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, la miró de pies a cabeza con despreció y se bufó con malicia. Heartfilia tragó saliva, no comprendía qué razón podría tener para acercarse con tal provocación, pero lo único que sabía era que no quería más peleas ni conflictos, menos otro ojo morado.

Se soltó del agarre de Natsu para mirarla bien.

―He oído que estás intentando ligarte a Hibiki ―se aproximó aún más con una expresión terrorífica― No pierdas tu tiempo, el será mi ex pero sigue siendo solo mío ¿Entendiste?

Y en ese momento la capitana perdía todo su rollo angelical convirtiéndose casi en una delincuente. Al mismo tiempo el delegado principal observaba muy incómodo, no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar. Jenny estaba hecha una fiera, como si entre ellos las cosas aún no hubieran acabado.

Mirajane aprovechó el silencio para defender a su amiga. ―Si fuera así no es asunto tuyo.

La capitana la miró con desprecio.

―¿Mira? ―sonsacó con sarcasmo― No te había visto, digo, desde que ya no eres la capitana perdiste toda tu popularidad aquí.

Y la tensión crecía.

―¿Eras porrista? ¿Y la capitana? ―le preguntó Lucy a la albina, ya no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué hacía Jenny entonces en su lugar? Todo tenía que tener una explicación.

Strauss desvió la mirada un tanto afectada.

―Bueno, ahora el equipo anda mejor conmigo a cargo…te habías puesto muy aburrida ―Jenny se sopló las uñas con divismo mientras seguía y seguía fastidiando a su ex compañera de equipo.

Mirajane frunció el ceño, pero tampoco quería seguir discutiendo y menos responder a sus niñerías. Entre la pesada atmósfera Juvia decidió inmiscuirse. ―Ya basta Jenny ―tomó a la capitana por los hombros y mientras la fue alejando le pegó una mirada a los demás. ―Siento lo ocurrido…

Mientras se alejaban, el nerviosismo se fue calmando. Hibiki también intervino para alejar a Laxus lo más posible de los de tercero, o acabaría todo en una guerra de cursos.

Desde su asiento, Lisanna contemplaba cómo Natsu podía perder toda esa furia incontrolable cuando Lucy aparecía, no era solo su amiga, ni su vecina, también era el remedio a su perdición. De cierta forma le conmovía lo que estaba viendo, aunque no podía negar sentir ciertos celos de esa complicidad que se tenían en tan poco tiempo. Tomó sus cosas y decidió seguir su camino, no quería seguir pensando cosas que aún no tiene claras.

Lucy acompañó a Natsu hasta la puerta de los camarines, tras de ellos venían los demás chicos para cambiarse y darse un baño.

―¡No vuelvas a actuar de esa manera! ―lo regañó la rubia― pueden expulsarte.

Natsu hizo un leve desprecio, algo en el joven no estaba bien. ―Cómo si te importara, te vi más enfocada en apoyar a Hibiki que a mí.

La desconocida e inesperada reacción de peli rosa hizo que Heartfilia se sintiera muy mal, pues en gran parte él tenía razón. Sin embargo, tampoco le parecía normal que él reclamara ese tipo de detalles. Decidió ignorarlo dejando que entrara solo al camarín de hombres. Dio media vuelta y con pasos marcados se fue a donde sus amigas, estaba como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

 _¿Pero qué le pasa?_ Se platicaba ella misma mientras avanzaba con cólera. Además, era obvio que podía darle su apoyo a Hibiki si era el chico que le gustaba, no le veía lo malo. Definitivamente Natsu estaba confundido, medio loco, nada podía justificar su actitud.

Las muchachas esperaban en la sala de clases, cuando Heartfilia se unió con ellas enseguida despertó la curiosidad de todas por el rostro funerario que traía.

―¿Por qué traes esa cara? ―Cana fue la primera en preguntar.

Lucy refunfuñó con fastidio. ―El estúpido de Natsu se enfadó conmigo porque según él apoyé solo a Hibiki durante el partido.

Todas, incluyendo a Erza abrieron la boca lo más grande que pudieron del asombro.

―¡Es un hecho!, tú le gustas a Natsu ―afirmó Mirajane con mucha confianza en sus palabras sin perder su típica sonrisa tranquila.

―Es verdad, de lo contrario no tendría por qué importarle lo que tú hagas ―Levy apoyó la teoría de la albina.

―Na-tsu…¿Enamorado? ―Erza puso una cara extraña.

Esa era la respuesta que Lucy menos quería escuchar, demasiado absurdo para la hora que era. Podría ser que su vecino se encontrara enfermo, o quizás lo raptaron los marcianos, pero que esté enamorado de ella no era una opción, ni siquiera un tema de conversación. Lo que más la inquietaba era la seguridad que había en los ojos de sus amigas cómo si siempre lo hubieran sabido, ¿Qué acaso ella vivía en otro planeta?

―Eso es imposible, pero en fin…supongo que se le pasará pronto ―respondió Lucy en su defensa, dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando sobre ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases en Fairy Tail habían finalizado, todos se marcharon a excepción de un muchacho que tenía algo pendiente por hacer; Gray no podía estar tranquilo pensando en quién era su admiradora secreta y si se iba sin saberlo de seguro se arrepentiría después. Así que como decía en la carta, esperó a que todos se fueran y caminó hacia el sótano con el corazón en la garganta. Tenía que estar abierto a que se pudiese tratar de cualquier cosa, hasta de un acosador o un ladrón, estaba preparado para lo que ocurriera, o al menos eso creía.

Llegó a la puerta del sótano, la abrió no sin antes mirar a todas partes para comprobar que no había nadie y luego entró. Fue bajando las escaleras con cautelo usando la linterna de su teléfono celular para evitar caerse. Cuando llegó al fondo pudo divisar que el lugar estaba todo oscuro pero iluminado a la vez con una luz tenue de pequeñas velas con aroma a mar. Caminó tres pasos hasta que escuchó un extraño ruido que provenía desde el fondo.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―Gray comenzó a agitarse, todo este misterio ya no estaba siendo divertido para él. Avanzó un poco más hasta que recibió respuesta.

―Quédate donde estás.

Se escuchó una baja voz femenina que él lamentablemente no pudo identificar. Gray se quedó inmóvil esperando atento el siguiente paso. Sintió andadas por el alrededor, eran pisadas delicadas que casi ni se escuchaban, eso demostraba más que nada de que no se trataba de un chico. Mantuvo su postura firme para no mostrar que se encontraba un poco intimidado.

Percibió unas manos frías que se posaron en sus hombros, eran pequeñas, de dedos delgados y suaves.

―Aún no puedo mostrarme ―sacó una venda― Póntela.

Sin entender nada, Gray accedió. Ni el mismo lo entendía, estaba obedeciendo todo lo que su admiradora le pedía sin saber a dónde llegaría todo esto. Amarró el trozo de tela cubriendo por completo sus ojos, solo se tendría que dejar de llevar por el tacto y otros instintos.

Las tersas palmas femeninas fueron recorriendo desde su espalda haciendo un giro para quedar frente a él con sus manos en el pectoral. Fullbuster ya ni sentía sus pulsaciones, habían sobrepasado todo.

Su respiración se agitó aún más cuando se dio cuenta cómo la cercanía de la otra persona le iba quitando el aire, sintió el roce de su fina nariz. Los descarnados dedos se entrelazaron entre los cabellos azabaches del muchacho produciendo un masajeo estremecedor.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, ya no podía retroceder.

La admiradora secreta juntó sus labios con los del moreno en un beso apasionado, desprendía fuego y exaltación de ese roce. El primer beso de Gray que estaba en un serio dilema. Ella se aferró al grueso y definido cuello de Fullbuster para intensificar el contacto.

Así se mantuvieron un rato más, hasta que ella desapareció dejándolo solo en ese sótano con un tremendo enredo en su cabeza.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡HOLA! He regresado y con nueva parte de New Life para ustedes. Como durante esta semana no tuve mucho tiempo para darme vueltas por acá ni responder sus PM me tomaré el espacio para hacerlo, al menos cuando se repitan estas ocasiones.**

 ***Lady-werempire:** Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado, es uno de mis principales objetivos, que les guste a ustedes también y se sientan a gusto leyendo lo que escribo :) Gracias por tu review.

 ***Titania-chan:** Muchas graciaaas por dejar tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado. Como he dicho anteriormente la relación de Lucy y Natsu es demasiado sólida y especial, por ello toma su tiempo desarrollarse del todo.

 ***Giuly DG:** Un verdadero halago saber que te reíste mucho, otro más de mis objetivos jeje, ya que siempre me gusta agregar una pizca de humor a mis historias y pues si no se ríen sería un fracaso XD Mil gracias a ti por leer.

 ***LeFleur:** No me odies :( tampoco quiero hacerte sufrir, solo que todo esto es parte de la trama de lo contrario escribo un one-shot y listo! pero no amiga. Así que tenme paciencia y sigue llenándome de esos bellos comentarios, un besoooo.

 ***Genelou:** Y pensaba que estabas desaparecida (?) en fin me alegro de que regreses y sí ambas estamos en las mismas yo con la universidad pegada al escritorio y este es el poco tiempo que tengo para poder actualizar, aprovechando una que otra horita en la semana también para ir escribiendo y avanzar. Se agradece tu lealtad siempre gene.

 **Y en gran resumen, para todas un enorme abrazo y mil gracias por su valioso tiempo. Y como todos los findes (ojalá siempre) les dejo nuevo cap, espero que les guste y ansió leer lo que piensan ya próximamente :P**

 **¡Respondo todo!**

 **Saludos, Kaya.**


	7. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

**Capítulo Siete: ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde el partido de básquetbol. La cosa entre Natsu y yo sigue rara, no sabría bien como describirlo pero para que se entienda un poco, ya no nos vamos juntos ni tampoco pasamos todo el rato como antes. Creo que él sigue molesto por un tema superficial y un tanto inmaduro, pero aunque yo insista con el tema, él mantiene su orgullo sobre su puntiaguda cabeza. Por lo cual decidí dejarle ser y mantener mi distancia de su caótica existencia hasta que la rabia se la pasara por si sola. Hoy es viernes, ¿Y qué lo hacía especial? Bueno, era el cumpleaños de Lisanna Strauss, una chica muy adorable que pude conocer mejor en el último tiempo. Para su fiesta invitó a varias personas, entre ellas, sus compañeros de clase y los míos. Lo mejor y más inquietante de todo fue que me permitió ir con un invitado, y ya tengo en mente a quien llevaré.

Me disculpo, puesto que él ya sabe que está invitado. Me adelanté por lo menos una semana antes para decirle que fuera mi acompañante de lo contrario arriesgaba un rechazo. Así que me encontraba en estos instantes como una loca histérica entre dos prendas frente a mi espejo. Estaba pasando por uno de los peores dilemas que podía tener una chica frente a un súper evento, al menos para mí lo valía.

Ya decidida por el vestido verde, arreglé un poco mi cabello. Estaba preparada psicológicamente para el reto de mis padres, se morían cuando me veían salir con una falda que permitía ver mis rodillas. Si les conté anteriormente que utilizaba solo vestidos largos y muy costosos. Esto para ellos era como meterlos en una piscina con tiburones, para ser más exacta.

Tocaron a mi puerta con constancia, se trataba de Spetto quien traía las buenas noticias.

―Señorita, el joven Hibiki la espera abajo ―me avisó con una mirada muy engorrosa, bueno, ella sabía muchas cosas sobre mí. No dudé en contarle quién era el chico que me acortaba la respiración.

Sonreí como una ridícula y bajé con cuidado para no tropezar con mis enormes tacones. Estaba muy nerviosa, quería de verdad saber qué era lo que él pensaba de mí, al menos cómo me veía y si le gustaba. Jenny era una rubia potente, de buen cuerpo y bastante estilo. No quería quedarme atrás, si sabía que era parte de los gustos de Lates era bueno tomar nota y apreciar esos datos. Pero claro, yo los enchulé. Porque a diferencia de Jenny yo tenía más neuronas, y eso era un punto a mi favor.

La bajada de escaleras fue como en cámara lenta para mí, fue descendiendo con cautela tratando que mi cara no se viera deforme. Le eché un vistazo a su expresión, se veía satisfecho y muy contento. Eso era bueno.

―¡Estás deslumbrante! ―me hizo girar para observarme en todos los ángulos― Que bella compañera me ha tocado.

Suponía que todo eso lo decía por lo caballero que era, no quería hacerme más ilusiones de las que ya tenía sobre esta noche. Muchas expectativas eran venenosas para una muchacha en pubertad.

Mi padre nos pegó una mirada de muerte, sobre todo a Hibiki que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Mi madre por su parte se pasó el segundo alardeando de que parecíamos hermanas y que mi belleza era por ella. La única que realmente se veía feliz por mí era mi nana Spetto, para variar.

Para evitar más conflictos, agarré a mi acompañante de su brazo y prácticamente lo arrastré hasta la salida. Cuando al fin salimos de ese problema me encontré con un misterioso vehículo justo a la salida de mi casa. Lo miré con desconcierto mientras el reía.

―¿Te sorprende? No me gusta andar a pie, así que vine en mi carro.

Bueno, seré honesta. Mis ex compañeros tenían carros que quizás costaban veintiséis autos como el de Lates, pero no me importaba. Todo esto me parecía muy romántico, algo así como grease brillantina. El auto antiguo, jóvenes enamorados, bla, bla y bla.

Decidí despertar de mi ridículo sueño precoz y nos subimos al auto para así dirigirnos hacia la fiesta.

 **.**

 **.**

Tardamos al menos diez minutos en llegar, Hibiki era un conductor muy responsable y me sentí muy en confianza cuando iba de copiloto. Como todo un galán me fue abrir la puerta del auto y luego caminamos un poco hasta la entrada. Por suerte tenía un timbre, enserio, detesto tener que gritar el nombre en plena calle.

Lisanna nos abrió la puerta al instante, se veía muy guapa y la decoración de su casa era fascinante. Entré muy entusiasmada.

―¡Hasta que llegas! ―Cana ya se había instalado con su barril de cerveza, nos saludó con sus ánimos de siempre. Yo le respondí.

―Siéntanse como en casa ―Lisanna fue a la cocina por bebidas mientras con Hibiki terminábamos de saludar a todo el mundo.

Miré hacia todos lados, había bastante gente. No me sorprendería encontrarme a la loca de Jenny o Minerva por acá. Por ningún motivo voy a bajar la guardia. Me puse a la defensiva y sin querer fui trasladándome por todos lados hasta que por accidente choqué con alguien.

―Lo sien…―cuando me di vuelta para disculparme, al ver de quién se trataba las ganas se me quitaron un poco.

―Lucy, ¿Podemos hablar?

Era Natsu con cara de idiota, estaba furiosa con él. Lo quería ahorcar y mutilar en ese mismo momento por dejar de hablarme como si nada por una razón tan estúpida de por medio. Me contuve, no podía perder mi imagen de señorita ante mi acompañante estelar.

Respiré profundo. ―Como quieras, pero más tarde.

―Hola Natsu ―Hibiki le saludó con mucha amabilidad, se veía feliz por ver a mi vecino en la fiesta. A diferencia de lo que me pasaba a mí, claro.

Él le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza algo frívolo, cosa que me hizo algo de ruido. Era muy infantil cuando quería serlo. Quise ignorarle y seguí mi camino para encontrarme con mis amigas.

―Me alegro de que hayas conocido mi casa ―comentó Mira con mucha alegría, la verdad yo también estaba ansiosa por conocerla.

―¡Es digno de un hombre venir acá! ―agregó Elfman.

―Soy…una chica ―le recordé al gigantón de mi compañero…¡¿Enserio se le olvidaba que lo era?!

Otra situación que decidí ignorar.

Por un instante estuve a punto de saludar a Loke, pero estaba rodeado de chicas, al menos cinco por lado. Alcé la mano de lejos para que me viera, a veces me preguntaba si ese chico realmente se tomaría enserio alguna relación. Si todos eran como él, el amor se iría por la borda. Se activó el contraste cuando devolví mi mirada a Hibiki, el delegado perfecto, correcto, apuesto, alto, simpático.

Pero algo me despertó de mis sueños melosos, otra vez. Era mi amiga Levy que estaba muy sigilosa por los pasillos.

―Hola…―la escuchaba muy tensa, me estaba preocupando por ella.

―¿Te sucede algo?

Miró para todas partes y me miró asintiendo. ―Estoy buscando a alguien especial.

¿Eh? Esperen…

 _¿En qué momento Levy tiene a alguien especial? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?_

Me enfoqué totalmente en ella. Esta noche lucía muy diferente a la muchacha que solía encontrarme todos los días en Fairy Tail. Se veía fresca, distinta, muy juvenil. El vestido naranjo le sacaba un gran provecho a su esbelta y delicada figura. Había planificado desde el más mínimo detalle hasta el puntual y todo eso tendría que tener alguna excusa o razón. Ella hacía gestos raros en muestra de su incomodidad, estaba muy ávida.

―¡Dime quien es! ―le exigí. Tenía que saberlo.

Se acercó a mí con cuidado y me lo dijo al oído. ―Busco a Gajeel Redfox…

Revisé mi vaso, no había tomado ninguna gota de alcohol. Entonces ¿Por qué todo esto me sonaba tan absurdo y fuera de lugar?; Levy McGarden, mi amiga…¡Se había fijado en un delincuente! Y ahora se me caía la tierra sobre mi cabeza, un imán de accidentes, no, el sistema solar danzaba sobre mi cabello. De solo imaginarme esa pareja se me vino un escalofrío a la piel, es que eran como el agua y el aceite. Levy era una delicada chica que merecía lo mejor y Gajeel, era él…no sé qué decir en verdad.

―Por tu cara veo que no te parece ―comentó mi amiga con decepción. Es verdad, no podía ocultar algo cuando lo sentía. La culpa de tener un rostro muy expresivo.

―Lo…lo siento Levy pero, ¿Estás segura? ¿No te equivocaste de nombre? ―insistí e insistí, no podía creerlo.

Levy resopló algo divertida, y yo comenzaba a preguntarme si tenía cara de payaso o algo.

―Sé que suena ilógico, pero él no es como pinta ―explicó con una tranquilidad un poco inquietante, bajó la mirada hacia al piso mientras hablaba y hablaba cosas magníficas de él como si fuera el protagonista de un libro de vampiros.

Bueno, el beneficio de la duda tenía que ser para todo ser vivo. Además yo no era nadie para juzgar los gustos de Levy, si a ella le gustaban los chicos malos tendría que aceptarlo. Lo que me preocupaba un poco era que si el sentimiento era mutuo.

―¿El vendrá? ―le pregunté asustadiza.

Levy asintió. ―Eso me dijo ―cogió un mechón de su cabello y lo alzó hacia atrás sobre su oreja. Estaba muy acuciosa por encontrarse con él. Dio un corto sorbo a su vaso y miró hacia la puerta con nerviosismo. ―¡Ahí está!

Yo giré mi cabeza y era un hecho, Gajeel había llegado a la fiesta con su expresión matona y ropa oscura. Amaba las tachas y los aretes, era raro ver a un muchacho de ese tipo junto a Levy, muy pero muy distintos. Se saludó con algunos amigos que aparentemente parecían ser sus compañeros del tercero B. Me encrespaba pensar que Natsu le dio fácilmente una paliza, mi vecino era de temer.

―Realmente asusta…―le comenté a mi amiga...

 _¿Huh?_

Pero cuando vi hacia donde se encontraba ya no había nadie ahí. Se había ido apenas Redfox entró por esa puerta dejándome con la frase en la boca a medio salir. Ya resignada decidí ir a otro lado, había recordado que dejé a mi acompañante por ahí. No me planifiqué toda una semana para andar sola en esta fiesta.

Cuando iba hacia allá, me tope con el glotón de Gray que no se alejaba por ningún motivo de la mesa con comida. Y con Natsu para variar hacían competencias de quién tragaba más rápido y esas cosas. Me detuve unos segundos para apreciar su locura.

―¡Lucy únete a nosotros! ―me sugirió Fullbuster mientras masticaba una papa y salpicaba por toda la alfombra.

―Ni muerta.

Ellos ya me estaban avergonzando, ¿Por qué no podían ser más maduros y galanes como Hibiki? Eran desastrosos. Mi vecino ni siquiera se preocupaba de estar con Lisanna ni acompañarle en su día, solo le importaba tragar todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Estaba tan ocupada tirando basura a Natsu que no me percaté de una mirada fija y tenebrosa que se aproximaba a nosotros. Era Juvia, la misteriosa y tímida amiga de la cumpleañera que a veces me perturbaba. Por lo que vi hace un momento había llegado a la fiesta junto a Gajeel, parecían ser muy amigos. Algo me llamaba mucho la atención de ella, si bien cada vez que la veía cerca, estaban Gray y Natsu por los alrededores. Eso solo podía tener una explicación; le gustaba uno de ellos.

―Hola…―saludó ella con mucha poquedad, me extrañaba que una muchacha tan retraída fuera parte de las porristas que siempre estaban expuestas.

―Juvia, quería darte las gracias por ayudarnos el otro día ―le agradecí refiriéndome al conflicto que ocurrió en el partido de básquetbol. A pesar de ir en la misma clase de Minerva, ella y Lisanna eran muy diferentes, eso lo valoraba. ―Te ves muy linda.

Juvia se sonrojó como si no soliera recibir tantos cumplidos, era muy adorable cuando quería serlo. Por un instante quise abrazarla, me pareció como ver a un gatito ronroneando. Retrocedí un poco para buscar a Hibiki, tenía que aprovechar que había venido conmigo.

Cuando al fin lo encontré estaba hablando con Ren. Él era su mejor amigo y compañero de curso, siempre los veía juntos. Ambos eran muy populares en Fairy Tail. Me ordené el cabello y caminé hacia donde estaban. Tenía que dar una buena impresión, después de todo entre hombres se contaban todo, eso me dijo Loke una vez.

―Esta fiesta está increíble ―comentó Ren observando el entorno.

―Es verdad, y la música también ―Hibiki comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción desconocida que estaba tocando― ¡Bailemos Lucy!

Tomó mi mano y a casi rastras me llevó hasta el centro de la casa donde habían otras personas en las mismas. Yo ni idea que esto se podía bailar, sentía todas las miradas sobre mí y no sabía qué hacer. Mi compañero se movía con gracia, yo lo miraba embobada. Yo apenas movía mis piernas como si bailara un tipo de folclore, estábamos algo contrastados en esto.

―¡Déjate llevar! ―dijo él sin dejar de menearse, se veía muy contento.

Y decidí obedecer su sugerencia, o exigencia. Comencé con mi cabeza, luego mis brazos, caderas y piernas. Trataba de coordinarlas y no verme como un muñeco de aire de los que ponen en las gasolineras. Recordé las breves lecciones que recibí de Loke, un experto en la materia. Imité algunos pasos de mi acompañante y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había dominado.

Las chicas me miraban con mucha envidia, algunas con odio. No las culpo, estaba bailando con el chico más guapo de la escuela. Aunque seguramente Jenny me quiera matar el próximo lunes, los rumores corren rápido por ahí. Ya saben, pueblo chico infierno grande.

Dimos algunas vueltas y medidos saltos, todo era increíble, el ambiente, la música, la compañía sobre todo. Me encantaba esta nueva vida.

―Bailas increíble ―me elogió Hibiki, y yo me derretía. Se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura para bailar una canción más movida, estábamos tan próximos que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Pero algo me despertó, o mejor dicho, arruinó todo.

Natsu se interpuso entre ambos y me arrastró lejos de ahí cargándome como un saco de papas en su hombro, fue muy vergonzoso. Yo observaba todo desde algo de altura, la gente dejó de moverse para presenciar mi humillante momento.

―¡Bájame idiota! ―le grité, pataleé, golpeé. Pero nada, él estaba decidido a llevarme a otra parte. Hibiki se quedó viéndonos con desconcierto, pero luego se bufó. ¡La parecía divertido! Esto me superaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nos metimos en la cocina que estaba vacía, el me bajó con su poca caballerosidad de siempre haciendo que cayera de pompas, cuando me levanté para regañarle él se veía muy inquieto, casi…triste. Me sacudí la ropa y esperé a que él comenzara a hablar, de todas formas fue Natsu quién me raptó de ahí sin razón, tendría que tener una buena excusa para arruinar mi momento.

Pero no dijo nada, se quedó ahí rascándose la cabeza como si peleara consigo mismo. Así que tomé la iniciativa. ―¿Me puedes explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir? ―respiré profundo para no perder los estribos. El descarrió su semblante.

―Lo hice por tu bien ―dijo cruzado de brazos―, te estás metiendo en un gran problema y creo que es mi deber el advertirte de antes ―se veía muy seguro de sus palabras. Comencé a asociar las piezas del rompecabezas, hace poco Natsu se había vuelto muy distante, no hablábamos como antes ni menos iba a meterse a mi cuarto sin permiso. Ni siquiera Happy aparecía para atacarme. Esta reciente y extraña actitud, su misterioso motivo para separarme de Hibiki no podían guiarme a otro resultado…

Yo…

¡Yo le gusto a Natsu!

Un enorme escalofrío recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mi conclusión me dieron enormes ganas de salir corriendo. El problema no eran los sentimientos de Natsu, si no como terminaría nuestra amistad si así fuera. Deseando que la respuesta fuera otra, me armé de valor y comencé a interrogarlo.

―Natsu, ¿Te molesta que esté con Hibiki?

El me quedó viendo con desagrado, como cuando distingue una película romántica en la tele. ―¡No se trata de eso! ―me dio una respuesta no tan clara, más bien, tampoco me negó lo que le pregunté. Cada lapso de segundo hacía todo más tenso. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo esperaba.

―¡Entonces dime! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ―ya comenzaba a alterarme de tanto misterio. El repentino cambio de mi vecino a alguien que no podía hablar con claridad ni que tampoco podía ser sincero. Lo desconocía.

Rezongó como un animal furioso y se acercó tanto que chocó su frente con la mía. ―¡No debes estar con Hibiki! ―luego se aferró a mí sujetando mis hombros con fuerza. ―Hay algo que no sabes y debo decírtelo ahora ya ―dijo con desesperación. Por un momento sentí miedo del cómo se estaba comportando conmigo, esa agresividad en su mirada era intimidante para cualquiera.

―Natsu…¿Acaso estás celoso?

Me atreví a preguntar con la voz temblorosa. ¡Cómo temía de oír su respuesta! Jamás creí que llegaría a esta instancia de dudar de los sentimientos de mi amigo, pero todo me parecía tan sospechoso que no podía evitarlo. Algo en mi interior me decía que él quería declararme su amor.

―¿Qué? ―atinó él a contestar― ¿Estás loca? ¡Solo quiero decirte que…!

No alcancé ni a pestañar, de un segundo a otro ocurrió lo que jamás quise que ocurriera. Natsu se alzó hacia mí con una rapidez extraordinaria, sin darme tiempo de retroceder causó que nos cayéramos juntando mis labios con los suyos en un brusco e inesperado beso. Fue tan agresivo hacia mí que nos desmoronamos al piso medio húmero de la cocina.

Sintiendo mi espalda un poco mojada, abrí mis ojos para apreciar como él no separaba su rostro de mí. Sus labios se sentían tan calientes que parecía que iba a incendiar mi boca. Todo esto era muy extraño, él parecía no reaccionar. Yo estaba en un dilema similar…¡Era mi primer beso!

Ahí se iban todas mis ilusiones de princesa de cuento, esas expectativas color rosa que me hacían creer en la magia que se producía en esa etapa de la vida. Es que no tan solo me había robado un beso, sino que también…¡Me estaba tocando un pecho!

 _¡AAAAAAH! Que alguien prepare mi tumba…_

―Yo…yo lo lamento ―escuché murmurar a mis espaldas.

Enseguida giré mi cabeza con aspereza donde se encontraba la puerta de la cocina. Era Lisanna que acababa de entrar justo en el maldito momento preciso donde mi vecino me besaba y manoseaba, a su manera. Salió corriendo por donde entró con la mano en la boca como si se hubiera encontrado un fantasma. Natsu se levantó de golpe aun aturdido y salió corriendo tras de ella sin mirar hacia atrás.

Y yo me quedé ahí tirada en el suelo con cara de tonta. Estaba en un indefinido estado de shock, no sabía cómo sentirme en este momento, si reír, llorar, salir huyendo…

―¡Ahí estabas! ―Hibiki entró con una gran sonrisa, al parecer había estado bebiendo bastante durante mi ausencia. Se agachó y me estrechó su mano para que pudiera pararme de la fría baldosa que atacaba mi retaguardia. ―¿Qué te sucede? ―me preguntó con curiosidad, no tenía idea qué cara tenía puesta pero de seguro era una de trauma. Me tomó por los hombros y se acercó un poco para observarme más detenidamente.

Por dios, me sentía usada, manoseada hasta el alma. Ya no era digna para ser la mujer de Hibiki, mis labios habían tocado otros antes de los suyos. Quise llorar.

Y lloré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¡Maldición! Quería romper algo, lo primero que se me cruzara. De todos los energúmenos que podían aparecer en ese momento tenía que ser Lisanna, todo se había ido a la mierda en menos de un pestañeo. Para peor, Lucy creía que la besé apropósito cuando fue tan solo porque me resbalé por el piso mojado.

¡Fue un accidente, maldita sea!

Busqué a Lisanna por todas partes, pero no hubo caso, de seguro se estaba escondiendo de mí. Pateé una botella de cerveza y luego la lancé hasta un arbusto, estaba furioso. Ignoré a todo idiota que se me acercó para hablar, mi noche ya estaba podrida. Justo antes que yo entrara tenía que existir un idiota que se le había ocurrido limpiar la baldosa, le mandé un montón de improperios a ese ser en mi mente mientras me acomodaba en la terraza con una cerveza en mano.

Llevé dos de mis dedos a mi boca, había besado a una chica por primera vez y lo estaba olvidando por completo.

―Eso…se sintió jodidamente bien ―admití con murmullo mirando el firmamento. Mis mejillas estaban tan acaloradas que sentí ganas de quitarme la pollera. Los labios de Lucy eran suaves, rollizos, caliginosos.

Ahora Gray no podría molestarme con que no he estado con una chica…

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Me abofeteé la cara con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Qué diantres estoy pensando? ¡Que le den a ese idiota! Ahora tenía que solucionar mi problema, lo demás daba igual. Me paré de mi desgracia y fui en búsqueda de las dos chicas a las que les había hecho daño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **General POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Gray apoyó su fuerte espalda contra la pared con su vaso en mano, echaba un vistazo a cada una de las personas que pasaban en frente. Le mataba la curiosidad saber si su admiradora secreta se encontraba aquí. Recordó sus besos y caricias y sintió un leve calor en sus pantalones, maldita adolescencia. Tragó saliva y fingió estar bien abriendo paso a un largo sorbo de vodka que recorría su garganta pasando el frío hasta su estómago. Hace cuatro días se había indagado en una investigación junto a sus amigos Loke y Elfman quienes se ofrecieron para ayudar. El chico de lentes azules se dedicada a analizar a todas las chicas de la escuela, según la carta se trataría de alguien extrovertida, candente y buena para la escritura. Mientras Elfman usaba la fuerza para amenazar y sacar información por las malas, eran un gran equipo. Fullbuster siguió visitando a la chica en el sótano, ese era su punto principal de encuentro. Se veían, se besaban y ella cubría sus ojos con una venda. Gray sabía que si no se dejaba cegar no recibiría los besos de su fanática, y eso le jodía absolutamente todos sus planes, pues si iba era porque se había acostumbrado a recibir tal afecto. Se había vuelto adicto, en otras palabras.

Vio a lo lejos como se acercaba Natsu como un cohete hacia él, se paró en frente y lo zamarreó con desespero. ―¿Has visto a Lucy o a Lisanna? ―estaba muy acelerado. Gray lo miró con desprecio.

―¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando a dos bandos? ―preguntó con malicia― No las he visto.

Natsu, ignorando por completo su pregunta salió corriendo dejando todo a su paso por el suelo, incluida Juvia quien acababa de salir del baño. Terminó estampada en la alfombra con su cerveza derramada. El muchacho no se dio cuenta del embrollo que había dejado tras su paso.

―¿Estás bien? ―Gray fue en su auxilio brindándole su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse― Ese Natsu es un imbécil, enserio ―farfulló entre dientes mientras miraba con cierta lástima a la muchacha. Ella aceptó la ayuda con mucha pena, cuando ya estaba de pié recogió la lata vacía y la dejó sobre una mesa de apoyo.

―Sí…―respondió Juvia con regocijo.

Mirajane apareció en un segundo como una súper heroína manteniendo su brillante y calmado rostro ―No te preocupes Juvia, yo limpio el desastre.

A la simple vista de Gray, Juvia era una joven muy tímida, ¡Demasiado Tímida! Además lo poco y nada que hablaba daba a entender lo misteriosa que era. Definitivamente ella no era su admiradora secreta, no cabía duda. Puesto que era todo lo opuesto a la fogosa mujer con la que se encontraba. Estaba descartada de primera. Gray mantuvo la distancia algo incómodo. Ella no parecía querer alejarse.

― _¿Qué sucede con esta chica? ―_ pensó el moreno viéndola con confusión. No sabía si le agradaba la idea de tener dos admiradoras que lo seguían todo el tiempo si se sentía observado hasta cuando iba al baño. No quería perder más el tiempo en ello, su objetivo era tratar de buscar a su verdadera amante secreta en la fiesta. Tenía el leve presentimiento que aparecería frente a él esta noche y si Juvia seguía junto a él lo más probable es que después tendría problemas. ―Oye, iré donde Loke ―le avisó para luego alejarse hasta donde su amigo.

Juvia lo vio irse con desilusión, esperaba estar más cerca de él. Se acomodó en un sillón con cara de funeral pensando en lo torpe que era por asustar a Gray. Pero sus purgatorios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pelirroja que había perdido los estribos. Se subió al sofá con saltos y empezó a bailar como si fuera el fin del universo. Un montón de chicos se acercaron a hacer barra y otros solo a mirar su linda figura.

―¿Erza? ―Lisanna apareció luego de un gran rato sin saber de ella, no quería ver a Natsu en ese momento pero tampoco podía dejar su fiesta a manos de cualquiera. Cuando vio a la amiga de su hermana sin sus cabales corrió hacia ella para ayudarla y evitar que cometiera alguna locura en su casa. ―¡Baja de ahí, te harás daño! ―con sus brazos trataba de cogerla para hacerla descender, pero la cantidad de gente alrededor se lo impedía.

Scarlet había bebido más que la cuenta, eso era evidente. También quienes la conocían sabían cómo se ponía cuando exageraba con las botellas de más, era de temer. Siguió meneándose con ganas alzando los brazos, luego, comenzó a sentir un calor desesperante provocando que comenzara a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Y ahí la cosa se empezó a poner más fea de lo que ya estaba.

Juvia utilizó toda la fuerza de sus brazos y espalda, así por detrás la agarró aplicándole una llave de contención. ―No sigas, Erza ―le advirtió mientras la sujetaba. Lisanna aprovechó el desconcierto de todos para meterse entre medio y ayudar a su amiga a sellar el demonio que quería salir de Scarlet. El público comenzó a abuchear cuando bajaron a la pelirroja del sillón llevándosela hasta el baño para darle una buena remojada.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en el tocador, mientras Juvia seguía aferrada a Erza, Lisanna le lavaba la cara con agua fría. ―Eso fue estúpido, ¿Lo sabes verdad? ―la regañó la albina mientras despejaba su borrachera. Scarlet solo balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía. La mantuvieron ahí unos quince minutos, Juvia la ayudó a sentarse en el escusado y se agachó para quedar a un costado de ella.

―¿No tienes quién venga por ti? ―preguntó la amiga de Lisanna.

Erza metió la cabeza entre sus rodillas inclinando su espalda, no quería responder. Jamás había hablado de ello con nadie, a excepción del profesor Jellal que lo descubrió por mala suerte. Aunque la angustia en su rostro llamó la atención de la menor de los Strauss.

―Le pediré a Elfman que te vaya a dejar si estás bien con eso.

Aunque el último análisis que tuvo Erza le hizo recordar un dato importante, el profesor. Llevaba su tarjeta de presentación en el bolso con su número y correo en él. Era la única persona que podía acudir en su ayuda ya que no quería molestar a Elfman que también estaba bebiendo, era arriesgado. ―Juvia, ¿Puedes traer mi bolso? Por favor.

La joven asintió y salió rápidamente del baño en su búsqueda mientras Lisanna se quedó junto a Erza. Aun después de su arriesgada decisión, se sentía asustada por lo que podría ocurrir. La pelirroja tomó las manos de su compañera y las apretó. ―¿Puedo pedir…tu discreción para esto?

Lisanna asintió segura, era una buena amiga después de todo.

Rato después, Juvia regresó con la cartera. Erza marcó el número y habló con Fernandes sin ninguna expectativa ni esperanza. Sus manos y piernas temblaban mientras escuchaba la masculina y tosca voz de su maestro preocupado. El vendría por ella, se lo prometió y así fue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Discretamente, Lisanna y Juvia ayudaron a Erza a salir de la casa, la pelirroja les pidió que la dejaran en la reja para luego regresar a la fiesta. Aún no quería que nadie supiera sobre la ayuda que le habría ofrecido su profesor jefe. Las demás se entraron, Erza vio el vehículo estacionado una casa más allá. Ya más sobria caminó despacio hacia la puerta de copiloto, por el rostro que tenía Jellal estaba intranquilo.

―Gracias por avisarme, veo que estás considerando mi oferta ―dijo él ya más calmado cuando ella subió al auto― Por tu estado será mejor llevarte a mi apartamento…me sentiría culpable si te quedas sola ―encendió el vehículo y lo puso a andar con la mirada fija al volante. Por su cara no recibiría un no por respuesta, Erza tragó saliva y decidió obedecer. Aún se sentía un poco mareada y con miedo de vomitar, aunque el miedo aumentaba con tan solo pensar que pasaría la noche bajo el mismo techo de su amado profesor.

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

Llegaron a la casa del Maestro Fernandes. Un lugar grande y acogedor para cualquiera, limpio y muy ordenado fue lo poco que pudo analizar Erza por su condición. El hombre la acomodó en el sofá para luego ir a la cocina a prepararle un café. Ese espacio de la casa era del tipo americano, por lo cual mientras ponía a hervir la tetera no le quitaba la vista de encima a su alumna descarrilada. Le causaba algo de gracia verla en esa condición trayéndole recuerdos de su corta juventud. La disfrutó de todas maneras.

Erza seguía tensa, con las manos enterradas en su cara. Sin importar todo el alcohol que recorría su sangre ella sabía perfectamente bien en la situación que se encontraba ahora, en la casa del hombre que le quitaba la respiración cada vez que lo venía llegar. Es que nadie de su clase le gustaba, los jóvenes le parecían idiotas, ineptos, no merecían su atención. Pero el Maestro Fernandes era distinto, todo lo que él efectuaba era perfecto. Las feromonas masculinas que expulsaba de su piel eran demasiado fuertes para ella, su aroma, su sonrisa, iba a volverse loca en ese sofá viéndole.

―¿Has pensado en mi oferta? ―Jellal se sentó a su lado entregándole la taza de café, se veía muy interesado en saber la respuesta. Él quería hacerse cargo de la pelirroja, correr con sus cargos, cuidar de ella porque sabía que aunque se hiciera la fuerte era muy indefensa, en resumen, quería ser su tutor. ―No quiero presionarte pero…tampoco me agrada ver que sigues cargando con todo esto tu sola ―admitió él con congojo.

Las finas y definidas facciones del maestro se fijaban en las pupilas de la presidenta, clavándose en ellas. Es que todo era tan completo, al menos lo que venía de él. No podía no admirar su cuerpo, sus ojos, esa nariz puntiaguda, ese tatuaje rebelde y misterioso que no era tema. Su cabello alocado, el dulce perfume, esos hombros marcados que resaltaban en sus camisas formales que usaba siempre. Quería pasar sus pequeñas pero fuertes manos por esos lados, pero su vida escolar y muchas cosas más dependían de ello.

Estaba embriagada, pero de amor.

―No puedo darle una respuesta ahora ―respondió entre balbuceos. Esa insistencia por parte del hombre la hacía sentir importante a ratos, cómo si se tratara de una propuesta romántica. Se sentía solicitada por él. Y tanto deseo mezclado con alcohol no era buen rollo, ni jamás tendría un buen resultado. En ese momento olvidó todo, su nombre, quién era, su cargo en Fairy Tail, su imagen, pero lo que sentía se mantuvo intacto.

Jellal se arrimó cabizbajo. El detonante sigilo de la pelirroja comenzaba a asustarle. Acercó una de sus manos al ajetreado rostro de ella para verificar que no tuviera fiebre o algo parecido, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella lucrara con tal condición para tomarlo desprevenido. Erza abrigó la mano de su maestro con la propia, luego, de sorpresa le robó un pequeño beso, tan fugaz pero inolvidable. Algo que tenía dando vueltas en su cabeza hace rato, ahora podría morir tranquila.

Él, sorprendido de la locura de su alumna se quedó pálido sin saber qué hacer. De todas las acciones que esperaba de la presidenta, recibir un beso estaba descartado por sobre todas las cosas. Sus labios temblaron porque temía, se quedó pensando lo que les deparaba el destino luego de tal escena.

Y es que nada podría ser bueno si se relacionaba con una estudiante. Eso no entraba en sus opciones.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente, quizás todo había sido por los efectos del alcohol. Tenía que cambiar su mentalidad rápido o las cosas terminarían mal. Erza era una chica de valores, respetable, seria y muy esforzada. Lo más probable que el beber la haya sacado de su verdadero ser, no podía juzgarle por un pequeño error.

Sí, eso era, tan solo un error. Y debía perdonarla.

―Erza, será mejor que te duermas ―Jellal extendió su mano para llevarla a su alcoba ―dormirás en mi cama, yo en el sillón. Mañana temprano te llevo a tu casa.

Y no dijo nada más, a la joven no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar. El alcohol consumía lentamente su sentido común, no sentía nada al respecto por lo recién ocurrido, solo felicidad. Dejó que Fernandes la ayudara a acostarse y luego se empeñó a cerrar sus ojos e ignorar las desagradables sensaciones de vomito que le venían a ratos.

Por otro lado, Jellal asumió que no podría pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche. No había tiempo suficiente para analizar lo ocurrido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

La fiesta de Lisanna fue un gran evento, todos se fueron muy contentos de la casa de la albina a excepción de algunos invitados. Lucy se fue en compañía de Hibiki que la fue a dejar a su casa, mientras Natsu, quien la buscó toda la noche se regresó a su hogar con mucha resignación y vergüenza. Sabía que había cometido un error y con ambas chicas que apreciaba demasiado, quizás más de lo que pensaba.

Llegó a pasos largos y definidos a su casa con manos en los bolsillos y ceño fruncido pensando en lo idiota que era. Miró hacia la casa de al lado, las luces estaban completamente apagadas, eso daba a entender que ella estaba durmiendo o que aún no llegaba, pero era ilógico ya que se había marchado antes. Suspiró rendido y entró a su casa con la mirada gacha. Su noche era un completo desastre, primero, la había cagado con Lisanna. Y todo se trató de un suceso tras otro, por accidente cayó sobre Lucy causando que sus labios chocaran, para peor, su mano tocó donde no debía. Y su amiga de la infancia había presenciado todo eso, aunque dudaba que la caída estuviera en sus recuerdos, su mala suerte era demasiada para creer lo contrario.

Una de las cosas que más lo descolocó, fueron esas extrañas emociones que atacaron su sistema luego de dar su primer beso. Analizaba lo ilógica y grata que había sido la experiencia sin importar que no se planificó por ninguno de los dos. Volvió a tocar sus labios con dos de sus dedos, tanteando y recordando lo que fue el desborde de la fiesta. Las extrañas acusaciones de su vecina y sus soplonerías por sentimientos de los que ni él tenía idea si existían.

Y si su relación con Lucy ya estaba tensa de hace algunas semanas, ahora estaría aún peor. Eso lo hacía sentir realmente acongojado.

Ya cansado y decidido a concentrarse en otra cosa para olvidar lo que pasó, buscó entre sus cosas su historieta favorita para seguir con la lectura pendiente. Uno de los tantos gustos secretos que guardaba. Se recostó para estar más cómodo y poder leer mejor.

―¡Ese Nitso es un héroe de verdad! ―afirmaba con entusiasmo mientras apreciaba las ilustraciones del libro sobre sus palmas, admiraba la imagen de un muchacho de apariencia musculosa y cabello puntiagudo que curiosamente se parecía mucho al lector. ―¡Cómo desearía dominar el fuego! ―dijo con nostalgia.

Siguió leyendo muy atento, se había perdido un montón de trama por estar metido en embrollos de la escuela. Entre risas e improperios se leyó al menos cuatro episodios. No podía evitar comentar para él mismo lo que pensaba.

―Luigi me recuerda a Lucy…―admitió con gracia y cierta malicia, según la historia, Nitso era un aclamado héroe en la ciudad donde vivían. Él era un mago de fuego y poseía gran fuerza. Luigi era una maga celestial, amiga del protagonista y siempre estaba con él en todas partes, aunque su relación era rara. Nitso constantemente le juega bromas o aparece en su cuarto sin preguntar. Cada afirmación de que el autor se había inspirado en la vida de Dragneel para dibujar el manga lo hacían partirse más de risa.

Secó sus lágrimas de la risotada que tuvo y decidió conciliar el sueño, había sido una noche larga y llena de conflictos. Ya habría más días para seguir leyendo su historia favorita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Era lunes, nueva semana, se acercaban los martirios y el complicado tema de conversación: _Lo que sucedió en el cumpleaños de Lisanna Strauss_. Sí, ese era el contenido del día para los que asistieron, entre ellos, los alumnos del tercero A.

Lucy venía preparada, casi armada. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que dar la cara y solucionar sus problemas con Natsu, pero hoy no era el día, definitivamente. Todo el embrollo era tan reciente que sentía mucha pena aún. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza luego de tratar de ser la celestina con Lisanna, que también debe sentirse mal con todo. La rubia debía hablar con su nueva amiga y aclarar las cosas, sentía esa gran obligación. Tomó su puesto luego de saludar a todos indirectamente y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. No quería ver a nadie ni escuchas las clases.

Desde lejos, su vecino la observaba con desvelo. Moría de ganas por correr a su pupitre, tomarla de los hombros y gritarle que todo fue un jodido accidente.

Un poco más allá, Gray encontraba un nuevo anónimo bajo su mesa. Miró con sigilo a todos para comprobar que nadie le prestase atención para salir de la sala. Cuando se acomodó en el pasillo rompió el sobre azul que acostumbraba a encontrar y empezó a leer el contenido.

― _Te vi en aquella fiesta, lucías muy ardiente_ ―leyó con picardía, el rubor atacaba sus mejillas. Sabía que ella había asistido esa noche, se sintió observado prácticamente durante todo el evento. Apretó el trozo de papel con las yemas de sus dedos, estaba inquieto. ―… _ven hoy al sótano_ ―terminó de leer. Iba a verle nuevamente, o algo así.

Muy en su interior, eso le alegraba. Es que ya se había acostumbrado a esos besos que olían a peligro, el esconderse en el sótano a oscuras, tocarse como si fueran experimentando, era todo perfecto. Moría por alardeárselo a Natsu que constantemente lo molestaba por no tener una chica, pero bueno, Dragneel tampoco la tenía.

Se guardó el sobre en su bolsillo y discreto como siempre regresó a su sala. Lo primero que recibió, fue una bola de papel en su cabeza despertando toda su ira. ―¿Quién fue el imbécil? ―alzó la voz buscando al culpable con la mirada. Lo había pillado desprevenido. La mitad de la clase comenzó a reír.

―Gray es un imán de papeles ―se bufó Natsu apuntándolo con el dedo. Se le había olvidado todo el sufrimiento del fin de semana con sus típicas bromas de día lunes. Dragneel era conocido como el bromista del curso desde siempre.

Pero antes que pudiera seguir con sus burlas, recibió un grueso de cuaderno en su frente por parte de Fullbuster.

―¡Paren ahora! ―Erza se levantó furiosa de su puesto para detener la repetida escena que todos sabían como terminaría, pero nada salió como esperaba. Dos cuadernos aterrizaron en su cabeza, uno por parte de Gray y el otro por Natsu, claro, un simple error de cálculo que les costaría la vida y quizás algo más.

Se vio salir humo de la gran y prominente frente de la presidenta, no era su cabello el que ardía, si no la inoportuna hinchazón que comenzaba a provenir. Todos, incluida sus amigas comenzaron a temblar. Como en una caricatura le salían los cachos, garras, y cola de monstruo. Es que cuando Erza estaba furiosa ya no había vuelta atrás. Apretó sus dientes y sus puños, estaba canalizando toda su fuerza en ambas extremidades para romper los huesos de sus compañeros inadaptados. Se encontraba a segundos de mandarlos a un funeral; Natsu y Gray se abrazaban como si esperaran el fin del mundo, sabían lo que se les venía. Todos los presentes lo tenían claro.

Sin embargo antes de que la pelirroja pudiera descargar su ira, una mujer cde vestimenta formal entró al salón con un libro de clases.

―¡¿Qué está pasando acá?! ―la mujer alarmada se acercó a los tres chicos conflictivos y se paró en medio para que Scarlet no los asesinara― Señorita, esa no es manera de comportarse ―la regañó.

Logró que Gray y Natsu salieran con vida permitiendo que regresaran a su puesto, así también fue con Erza, pero la primera impresión de sus actos fue más notoria con ella que con la de los muchachos. Se acercó al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir en él. ―Por si no lo sabían, el director ha exigido que las clases de educación física se dividan entre hombres y mujeres, así que yo seré la profesora de las chicas. Mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich ―se presentó ante los alumnos, de los cuales la parte masculina no le prestaba atención a lo que decía, más bien se enfocaban mejor en su exuberante físico que se hacía notar con lo ajustada que usaba su ropa. Ya se armaba una piscina de toda la baba que estaban derramando.

Erza levantó su mano. ―¿Y qué sucederá con el taller de artes marciales?

―Seguirá en pie, pero ahora abriremos otro taller a mi cargo que consistirá en un equipo de danza. Si bien sabemos que las porristas están establecidas en esta escuela, podemos ir a competir a otros colegios si tenemos un taller así en Fairy Tail, el director Makarov está completamente de acuerdo ―explicó Ultear.

Lucy sonreía con perfidia, a Jenny no le gustaría para nada esto. Mientras los chicos seguían babosos con la profesora, ella explicaba en lo que consistiría su taller y cómo iría haciendo sus clases en lo que resta del año, que era poco. Se encontraban en el último semestre y el más breve del año.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de dos horas de charla, la campana sonó dando alerta de que era tiempo de descanso. Los muchachos del tercero A salieron animosamente de la sala y se reunieron en el patio.

―¿Vieron ese trasero? ―preguntó Loke a sus compañeros refiriéndose a la retaguardia de la nueva maestra.

Las chicas los vieron con repulsión.

―Ahora quiero estar en el taller de baile ―bromeó Elfman uniéndose al acoso― ¡Eso es de hombres!

Lucy quería ponerse tapones o algo en los oídos para no seguir escuchando las perversiones de sus amigos, entendía que estaban en una edad complicada pero esas cosas desencantaban a las mujeres. De lo único que escuchó hablar fue de traseros, tetas y piernas. Aburrida de ello se alejó del ruidoso grupo y caminó sin rumbo por el patio del colegio. La verdad la llegada de la nueva maestra no era tema de discusión, había otras cosas que la preocupaban aún más. Apoyó su delicada espalda sobre un pilar de ladrillo y se quedó viendo sin mirar, con la mente ocupada. Ahí fue cuando el acercamiento de cierta requisada albina la despertó de su análisis sentimental.

―Hola Lucy ―era Lisanna, y esta vez lucía mejor que la noche de su cumpleaños. Heartfilia lo agradecía, había estado esperando todo el fin de semana para poder hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, la oportunidad la tenía en frente. La hermana menor de Mirajane se veía más feliz y tranquila, buena ocasión para solucionarlo todo. Inconscientemente se pusieron a caminar cada una a un costado.

Fueron avanzando mientras comentaban cosas sin sentido sobre la fiesta, riendo de uno u otro acontecimiento chistoso o vergonzoso, la cumpleañera le contó lo ocurrido con Erza omitiendo una que otra parte de la historia, como la presidenta lo solicitó.

Se acomodaron en la primera banca que apareció bajo un árbol de cerezos, de un principio fue difícil romper el hielo. Sin embargo el tiempo no era eterno y tenían que hablar tarde o temprano. Así fue como Heartfilia se armó de valor y decidió comenzar, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y expiró. ―Lisanna, lo que sucedió esa noche en la cocina fue…

―Lo sé ―interrumpió la albina con una seguridad tajante― Sucedió porque se gustan, no tienes que darme explicaciones por eso.

La rubia se exaltó, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. ―¡No es así! Yo no quería…además él no me gusta.

Lisanna abrió exageradamente sus ojos, como si se le fueran a salir. En cierto rincón de su pecho comenzaba a sentir un pequeño alivio. Es que sus sentimientos por Natsu eran casi imposibles de ocultar, a Lucy no le había costado darse cuenta de ello. Las constantes preguntas incómodas e interrogatorios le decían todo a Strauss. Pero a pesar de eso, la muchacha siempre pasaba todo el rato con su ex mejor amigo, de arriba hacia abajo, viven juntos, se van juntos, son inseparables. Eso la hacía sentir muy celosa, y mal al mismo tiempo. Era mucho peor, porque Heartfilia le caía demasiado bien.

―O sea que…¿De verdad no te gusta? ―Lisanna volvió a preguntar, tenía que asegurarse al cien por ciento de lo que había escuchado. Su seguridad dependía de ello.

Pero esa instancia fue muy diferente a la primera, la pregunta comenzó a hacer eco en la cabeza de Lucy.

¡Claro que Natsu le gustaba! Pero como amigo, como ese chico gracioso que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa sin importar cómo ella estuviera, como el muchacho agresivo sin conciencia ni sentido común que actuaba ante todo con tal de proteger a los suyos. Su vecino que aparecía en su habitación sin avisar, su compañero de películas, de compras. Su camarada ninja, él era más que un simple amigo. Era el mejor de todos.

Entonces…¿Por qué seguía revoloteando en su cabeza la respuesta?

Quizás ese inesperado beso había confundido las cosas, o al menos eso comenzaba a deducir ella en su corto estudio. Todo lo que sentía por Hibiki era real, pero cuando le dio su primer beso al torbellino rosa sus recuerdos empezaron a distorsionarse desfavorablemente. No podía seguir con esa confusión, terminaría acabando con todo lo que se encuentre a su paso; su amistad con Natsu, Lisanna, lo poco y nada que ha avanzado con Hibiki…

Lisanna alzó una ceja suspicaz, su amiga comenzaba a tardarse demasiado en responder. ―¿Estás bien?

Las dudas que comenzaban a fluir de la albina hicieron reaccionar a Heartfilia, tenía que desmentirlo, no podía seguir oscilando con algo tan obvio para todas las perspectivas. Miró fijamente a los ojos cristalinos de su compañera y negó con la cabeza. ―Así es, Natsu es solo mi amigo y así será siempre ―aclaró la rubia con cierto temblor en su voz. ―Yo quiero ayudarte, Liss. Sé que están distanciados pero podemos hacer que regresen a ser lo de antes ―sugirió la rubia tratando de levantar los ánimos al tenso ambiente.

Strauss le regaló una tierna sonrisa. ―Eres una gran amiga, Lucy ―admitió con las mejillas acaloradas. ―Pero eso será medio difícil, aunque agradezco tu ayuda…

Se dieron un corto abrazo para sellar el pequeño pacto entre ellas y luego regresaron a sus respectivas salas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Al fin las clases habían concluido, así que tomé mis cosas y me fui sola como ya era de costumbre hace dos semanas. Por suerte ya me sabía el camino de vuelta. Aunque secretamente temía chocar con un poste o algo por estar tan ahondada en mis pensamientos.

Está bien, crean lo que quieran…digamos que quizás no fui del todo sincera con Liss.

¿Pero qué esperaban? No podía decir que no tenía idea de lo que sentía, todo lo de Natsu era muy reciente como para aclarar las cosas de sopetón. Mi primer beso, el cual guardaba con cautelo para Hibiki terminó siendo para mi vecino y las cosas se pusieron patas para arriba. Todos mis planes estúpidos se desorbitaron. Según mi diario de vida, Navidad, Año Nuevo y San Valentín lo pasaría junto a Lates…pero está más que claro que todo eso se va alejando cada vez más.

Aún no me armaba de valor para dar la cara y solucionar todo con mi vecino, muy pero muy en el fondo moría por saber qué era lo que pensaba de lo ocurrido, por qué lo hizo, qué sintió.

Lo que es yo, me sentí…extraña. Tampoco voy a mentir y decir que fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, él fue muy efusivo e intenso. Fue imposible no recordar sus labios sobre los míos, en un resultado chocante, electrizante, prohibido. Porque el darse besos entre amigos no era normal para mí. También recuerdo que antes de que todo pasara, él insistía en que me alejara de Hibiki sin explicarme bien sus razones.

¿Por qué?

No existía ninguna excusa para los dichos de Natsu, nada podía hacerme entender. Toda esta incertidumbre solo me hacía pensar que él sentía algo por mí, y eso me asusta.

Llegué a mi casa con los ánimos por el piso y saludando a todos subí a mi cuarto para poder recostarme en mi cama, no podía evitar pegarle seguidas miradas a mi ventana esperando que el tornado rosa apareciera por ahí con su sonrisa de siempre. Sentía mucha nostalgia por nuestro distanciamiento. Una parte de mi ansiaba verlo entrar por mi lumbrera y que hiciera sus locas bromas de siempre. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría.

Quizás por ello me sentía así, tan triste. No quería sentirme de esta forma, estaba muy confundida. La imagen de Natsu besándome no dejaba mi cabeza, me iba a volver loca. De solo pensarlo ese extraño calor regresa a mis labios, una amena calidez…

¿Acaso Natsu me gust…?

¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Me niego a que eso ocurra!

Pataleé mi cama, apreté mi almohada y la mordí para descargar esa irá que tenía conmigo misma. Estaba perdiéndome en el pasadizo de mi verdadero objetivo. Me negaba a seguir así, tenía que encontrar la forma de quitarme esas dudas de encima.

Lo más acertado sería declarar mis sentimientos a Hibiki, de esa forma toda esta desfachatez terminaría. Él me daría su respuesta y todos seríamos felices. Así también podría enfocarme en unir a Natsu con Liss.

¡A declararme por el bien común! ¡Mañana será el gran día!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! aquí traigo un nueeeevo capítulo de " New Life" para que ****vocês gostem de um pouquinho de leitura.**

 **Okey, perdón por el portugués...me emocioné XD esto de " _Volver a la Universidad_ " me tiene con la cabeza para todas partes, y como estoy con idiomas trato de aplicarlos en mi vida cotidiana si me entienden jajaja, quizás más adelante hasta me anime a escribir fics en portugués o en inglés :P**

 **Estoy muy feliz por sus reviews, de verdad agradezco su apoyo y las ganas que me echan para seguir escribiendo. Al fin pude responder sus PM, y bueno como siempre para los guest's también muchas gracias, enserio, todos los comentarios son muy válidos y especiales para mí. Por eso siempre se les pide su humilde opinión, tanto para ir mejorando como también para motivarse, siempre se aceptan sugerencias y esas cosillas. ¡Yo feliz respondo todo!**

 **eeeeeeeeeen fin, que tengan un hermoso, bello y maravilloso fin de semana. Disfruten y aprovechen jeje**

 **¡Saludos y un abrazote!**

 **Kaya.**


	8. Bienvenida incomodidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Libro Uno: _Torbellino Rosa_ ]**

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho: Bienvenida incomodidad.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

Despegué mis párpados con dificultad, una pesada mañana de martes iniciaba con las golpizas a mi puerta que Spetto daba para despertarme. Estiré cada extremidad de mi cuerpo y resoplé con solo un objetivo en mi cabeza: Declararme a Hibiki Lates.

Hoy era el día en que aclararía todos mis problemas, por lo cual tenía que preocuparme más de mi apariencia si iba a decir lo que sentía. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me llené de perfume, también apliqué un poco de rímel a mis pestañas.; casi nunca me maquillaba, pero la ocasión lo requería. Ya con todo listo salí de mi casa mientras comía cereales, estaba acostumbrada a ese desayuno seco y poco creativo. Deambulaba por las calles con un montón de gusanos en mi estómago, porque mariposas no eran, estaba segura. Quería pasar de todo, de mis amigas, de los chicos, de Natsu…

Mi objetivo era uno solo, y nada más importaba.

Sin embargo, era inevitable pensar en mi primer beso. Fue como un hurto, un robo de algo que cuidé con aprecio para alguien especial. Sentía como si mi destino hubiera sido burlado por la insensatez. La pobreza me había despojado mi primer beso, eso era.

Cuanto ya estaba frente a Fairy Tail, mil cosas se vinieron a mi cabeza. Pero mantuve la calma y entré como si nada; pues nadie debía sospechar mis verdaderas intenciones. Entré a la sala y saludé a todos como de costumbre, inclusive a mi vecino, para levantar sospechas. Él solo balbuceó unas cuantas tonterías para luego seguir leyendo un manga desconocido a mi parecer, había oído hablar sobre él un par de veces, era el favorito de Natsu.

Me senté en mi pupitre de pierna cruzada, enfoqué mi mirada en el reloj sobre la pizarra para contar cada segundo con desesperación. A penas acabara el día, correría hacia la sala de delegados para declarar mis sentimientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Así concluyó la primera clase de la jornada, el profesor Iván Dreyar era terrible…y temible. Como el hijo del director poseía muchos privilegios, entre ellos ocupar las horas que quisiera para pasar biología, mi menos preciada asignatura. Al fin ya libre de todo ese martirio, salí en solitario hacia el patio. Sabía que si me acercaba a Mira, Erza, Cana o Levy terminaría hablando con Natsu, y no quería.

Soy una cobarde, lo sé. Pero algo me decía que sus palabras me terminarían hiriendo, él quería decirme algo la última vez. Temía que aquello acabara con nuestra amistad.

Entré al baño justo en el momento que tocaron el timbre para regresar a la siguiente clase, me apresuré y empecé a mojarme un poco el cabello. Con tanta tensión comencé a sudar. Así me mantuve hasta que escuché unos pasos dirigirse hacia el mismo cuarto, miré de reojo por el reflejo; se trataba de Jenny y dos amigas, suponiendo que eran sus compañeras. Esto no era bueno, para nada. Traté de hacer como si nada, como si no me importara, pero por la cara que ella tenía esto no era un simple paseo por los pasillos. Se aproximó hasta quedar a mi costado y se me quedo viendo como si le causara gracia, yo alcé una ceja y le devolví la mirada.

―Así te quería encontrar ―expresó con maliciosas intenciones―, sola. ―esto último lo resaltó más que lo anterior, con un énfasis escalofriante. Las dos de atrás le seguían con risas ladinas, esto acabaría mal. ―Parece que no te quedó claro que Hibiki es mío, sé que estuvieron juntos de nuevo. ―Jenny sostuvo mi corbatín con sus delgados pero fuertes dedos de porrista y estrujó el trozo de tela con toda su ira, sus celos no la dejaban ver más allá, era un hecho. Mientras tanto, las demás se las daban de guardaespaldas cuidando la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera su matonería.

―En primera ―le quité sus sucias manos de mi ropa con brusquedad―, Hibiki no es de nadie. ―me alejé lo suficiente para no recibir ningún ataque de su parte. Me tenía harta, ella y su grupito secuaz. Puse mi peor cara, recordé la sádica película que presencié con Natsu la última vez, traté de imitar la mafiosa expresión del protagonista cuando raptaban a su amada. ―Segundo, no me alejaré de él porque tú me lo digas. ¿Entendido?

Pero al parecer mi maleante imitación no sirvió de mucho, para peor, Jenny enfurecida saltó sobre mí con las peores intenciones. Por suerte, una fugaz intervención impidió que la loca de cuarto me quitara los ojos y todo lo demás.

―¡Oh, pero si es la porrista hueca! ―se trataba de la persona que menos esperaba en todo este universo que viniera a rescatarme era Flare Corona del tercero B. La chica que me agredió a mí y a Levy. No podía creer lo que estaba frente a mis ojos. La pelirroja se puso en medio de ambas y con una expresión amenazante empezó asustar a la capitana que hace unos segundos casi me mata.

Miré hacia la salida, ¡las dos guardaespaldas estaban en el piso! ¿tan fuerte era esta chica?

―No…¡no-no me vas a-asustar, gata! ―lo vi en los ojos de Jenny, estaba más que asustada. Miré su falda, quizás estaba mojada. Es que Flare tenía una mirada atemorizante y perturbadora insuperable. Hasta yo estaba media trastornada.

―Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero reventar esos pechos tan bonitos que tienes con mis uñas. ―exclamó Flare con un sadismo impresionante, yo retrocedí agarrando mi delantera con pavor, sus palabras eran muy explícitas y quizás se estaba pasando un poco.

Para peor, la chica de tercero B alzó sus finas y largas uñas que por lo visto eran capaz de dejar fuertes secuelas. Las posó en la frente de Jenny provocando que envuelta en terror saliera corriendo del baño en menos de un segundo, escapó entre gritos y llantos como una niña que acababa de ver un fantasma. Cuando desapareció por completo, Flare giró como robot su cabeza hacia mí. ¿Acaso era mi turno?

Tragué saliva, se venía lo peor.

―Rubia…―musitó ella con goce. Relamió sus labios y se fue acercando con una mirada espeluznante. Sus pupilas dilatadas y sus uñas listas para atacar.

Yo atiné solo a cerrar mis ojos, sin dejar de cubrir mis pechos, obviamente. Pero otra vez terminó por sorprenderme. Sentí cierto roce en mi pelo, como si hubiera tomado un corto mechón de cabello con sus dedos. Levanté mis párpados y así era. Ella…

¡Ella estaba oliendo mi cabello con deleite!

―Lindo cabello, rubia ―volvió a comentar mientras seguía aspirando el aroma de mi pelo, yo horrorizada asentí para que ya luego se fuera y me dejara en paz. No acostumbraba a estos tipos de acosos.

Y de repente, fui salvada.

―¡Lucy! ―era Mira, por su agitación podría adivinar que me estaba buscando―, la profesora Ultear me mandó a buscarte, están todos preocupados porque no entrabas a clase. ―mientras me explicaba lo sucedido, ella no había notado la presencia de mi acosadora. Hasta que yo le hice una seña con mis turbados ojos. Se quedó en blanco mirando la escena sin saber qué hacer.

Así que tan solo decidí aprovechar lo que estaba pasando. ―¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos ahora! ―me separé lo más veloz que pude del agarre de Flare y cuando crucé la salida del baño le grité desde el pasillo. ―Gracias, te debo una. ―sin saber qué expresión habrá puesto, o cómo se lo tomó seguí mi paso aún con temblor en mis piernas. Amaba con todo mi corazón y mi alma a Mira por haberme salvado, y me sentía muy arrepentida de haber pasado medio día en solitario. Les debería una gran explicación a todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entramos al salón, y todas las miradas de mis compañeros se vinieron encima. La profesora hizo una seña para que entráramos y obedientes fuimos a nuestros respectivos lugares. Sentado más allá en el escritorio estaba el maestro Jellal pasando la lista con el libro de clases. Había olvidado que ahora las clases de educación física serían por separado, además del nuevo taller de baile que se implantaría desde esta semana. Con tanto problema todo eso no lo tenía en cuenta hasta ahora.

Cuando ya estaba todo en orden, ambos profesores se pararon en frente de la clase.

―Bien, como saben. Ahora todas las chicas trabajaran conmigo en educación física ―comenzó a explicar la profesora Ultear con una gran sonrisa, teniendo a todos mis compañeros con la baba por los pies―, y sobre el taller las que no quieran pertenecer al grupo de baile pueden seguir en artes marciales con Jellal. ―me llamó la atención esa complicidad que existía entre ambos profesores, es decir, ella llevaba muy poco en Fairy Tail y ya se tuteaban con gracia. Giré mi cabeza hacia Erza quien no se veía cómoda con la situación. Seguía siendo la única que sabía su secreto y hasta el momento no tenía idea como iban las cosas con él.

―Ahora vamos al gimnasio ―agregó el maestro Fernandes sin soltar el libro. Los muchachos se pararon de sus puestos con entusiasmo y corriendo se fueron al primer piso. Mientras tanto yo me acerqué a las chicas con la cola entre las piernas.

Se reunieron entre ellas con cierto secreteo que me estaba incomodando, cuando me incluí en su grupo se me quedaron viendo con molestia. Yo resoplé. ―Bien, no he sido una buena amiga…pero hoy necesitaba pensar y estar sola...lo siento pero aún no puedo explicarles bien lo que me pasa.

Mi voz se comenzó a quebrar, estaba emocionada y no quería que ellas se enfadaran conmigo por mi egoísmo.

Pero estaba completamente equivocada, y me di cuenta cuando Levy me dio un reconfortante abrazo. ―Está bien, solo estábamos preocupadas por ti ―me dijo ella mientras me estrechaba. Las demás se unieron al apretón, incluso Erza.

―Chicas…―balbuceé con la mandíbula temblorosa.

―Tómate tu tiempo para contarnos cuando sea debido, somos amigas. ―agregó Mira con su dulce tono de siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en el gimnasio, nos dividimos en dos grupos. Hacia el final se encontraban los muchachos y nosotras cerca de la entrada. Hicimos calentamiento y luego competencias divertidas, luego de eso, mientras los chicos practicaban artes marciales y otros simplemente jugaban a la pelota, entre todas nosotras nos reunimos en un círculo para hablar lo del taller de danza.

―Quiero que las interesadas se anoten ―la profesora nos pasó un cuaderno―, y ahora mismo hacemos una prueba.

¿Una prueba?, eso me preocupaba. Me daba algo de vergüenza que Natsu y los demás nos vieran bailar. Las chicas reaccionaron igual.

La música comenzó a sonar. Las muchachas que se anotaron, incluyéndome, estaban en sus posiciones. La profesora se ubicó delante de todas haciendo pasos simples. Miré a mi derecha, ¡Erza también estaba entre nosotras!

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Se escucha: Your Body – Christina Aguilera**_

 _All I wanna do is love your body (Oh-oh…)_

 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it (Oh-oh…)_

* * *

 _ **.**_

De un principio fue algo difícil, pero ya había bailado una que otra vez. Recordé los consejos de mi gran _sensei_ Loke, quien por cierto miraba desde su lugar con una perversión brutal. Me dejé llevar y traté de imitar todo lo que hacía la maestra Ultear. Sentí la mirada de todos mis compañeros sobre nosotras, como si estuvieran frente a una carnicería con descuento. Me puse a observar a las demás, no lo hacían nada mal; Mira se manejaba con el baile, podría apostar que era la mejor de todas nosotras, no por nada fue la capitana de las porristas. Por otro lado, Levy sin importar de su timidez seguía los pasos muy bien aunque el rojo en su cara era innegable. Cana se partía de riza mientras bailaba y Erza…ella iba mejorando. Comenzó un poco tiesa, era la chica que menos me imaginaba meneándose con nosotras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **General POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras las chicas se preparaban para la pequeña audición, los hombres del tercero no despegaban sus miradas de ellas, sobre todo de la exuberante maestra quién era definitivamente la mejor de todas. Loke dejó de lado por completo su práctica y se acercó al espectáculo para ver mejor seguido por Elfman, Gray y los demás. Natsu se quedó en su lugar con una mueca de molestia, detestaba que alguien interrumpiera su entrenamiento. Roló los ojos y echó un vistazo al baile de sus compañeras con recelo. Analizó a cada una sin perder su ceño fruncido hasta quedarse pegado en Lucy, su misteriosa vecina que no le dirigía la palabra.

Por un lapso, se quedó hipnotizado en esos dorados cabellos que por causa del sudor se pegaban en su rostro y cuello, bajó un poco más la vista por su uniforme un poco húmedo hasta llegar a sus piernas ¡Moldeadas por el mismo dios! Porque eran perfectas. ― _Torneadas, finas, suaves._ ―balbuceó Natsu entre dientes. Sacudió su cabeza con molestia y bufó en lo bajo. Se estaba comportando como Loke. ¿De dónde salían esos pensamientos tan depravados? Se desconocía por completo.

En el acto, Erza trataba con dificultad de seguir los pasos de su profesora. De un principio parecía Robotina de los Supersónicos, luego fue soltándose un poco más aunque le costaba. Miró a Lucy y se acercó a ella que se veía más confiada, ahí decidió tratar de ir a la par con su compañera. Por dentro estaba un poco cabreada, quería sentirse femenina alguna vez en su vida, quería que él la observara.

Levantó ambas manos hacia el cielo y luego tocó la punta de sus pies sin flexionar sus piernas dejándolas a todas en una postura un poco obscena, probablemente Ultear no notaba lo comprometida que se veía la situación con ellas así. Los muchachos tenían el corazón en la mano y los ojos del porte de una naranja cada uno. Ver a sus habituales compañeras en esas condiciones les parecía…llamativo.

Y desde su lugar, Jellal observaba de brazos cruzados. Un tanto divertido por la nueva dinámica y cómo Ultear estaba torturando a sus muchachos con esos movimientos tan provocativos, si Makarov viera esto no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pensó él. Lo siguiente fue mirar a Erza, últimamente la había encontrado en situaciones poco gratas. Primero disfrazada con trajes que pasaban el morbo de algunos hombres, luego de una borrachera alzó sus labios contra los suyos en un incómodo beso en su apartamento y ahora la veía moverse con sensualidad. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La culpabilidad de su ética profesional lo estaba matando, y es que aún no podía ignorar el hecho que ella lo había besado. Era un trajín demasiado pesado para él.

Cuando Erza percibió la mirada del maestro sobre ella sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo. Pensó en sus cálidos labios, y en su asesina valentía de haberlo besado bajo los efectos de la bebida.

Ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo, ambos querían cavar un enorme hoyo en el gimnasio y desaparecer.

La canción se detuvo, Ultear anotó unos datos en su cuaderno y se ubicó en frente de todas. ―Eso estuvo bien chicas, pronto daré los resultados. Recuerden que no será la única clase en el taller y no hay tantos cupos―advirtió para luego guardar el libro en su bolso. Sacó una toalla y la pasó por su delgado cuello, el cansancio era evidente.

Aprovechando la instancia, Jellal hizo que sus alumnos continuaran con la clase. Había sido demasiada distracción por el momento, hasta para él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Terminando la clase de educación física, los muchachos corrieron a las duchas como si les hubieran puesto unas donas en la tina. Estaban contra el tiempo y luego se vendría el almuerzo, instancia que no se podían perder por nada en el mundo. Abrieron la llave del agua caliente para poder quitarse el sudor producto de los ensayos, y de la grata vista que se llevaron en la clase de hoy. Entre humo y espuma, los chicos del tercero A charlaban sobre ello.

―¡Me encanta la nueva dinámica de educación física! ―Loke alabó los actuales métodos por los que optaron sus profesores mientras se restregaba bajo la ducha. No perdía su sonrisa de gloria, como si hubiera visto lo más hermoso de planeta. Estaba completamente maravillado, las chicas eran la materia fuerte del muchacho, más bien, su debilidad. ―Ya quiero que sea lunes nuevamente.

―Debo admitir que jamás creí que las chicas pudieran bailar así ―agregó Gray con la baba camuflada entre tanta agua, sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

Tres chicos que se bañaban en la esquina asintieron con una enorme sonrisa.

―Y además pude darme cuenta de lo realmente buena que está Lucy ―concluyó Loke con cierta nostalgia―, fui un idiota al no aprovechar cuando pude. ―se rascó la barbilla observando la humareda como si la solución se encontrara ahí. Natsu, al oír las perturbadoras declaraciones de su compañero saltó al tema, él se encontraba al lado del pelinaranjo.

―¡¿De qué hablas, imbécil?! ―Dragneel no pudo ocultar la molestia que transmitía al escuchar a otros chicos hablar así de su amiga. El demonio se reflejaba en sus ojos verdosos y grandes. Sentía mucho desagrado y ganas de partirle la cara.

Loke suspiró con gracia y se adelantó para defenderse con serenidad. ―No seas celoso, Natsu. Tú la vez todos los días, eres su vecino, puedes espiarla cuando quieres y pasas con ella todo el tiempo…―argumentó el joven sin ocultar sus celos. Y estaba en lo cierto. ―¿Por qué no dejas que nosotros la admiremos acá? ¡Si está hecha por los dioses!

―¡Cállate! ―berreó Natsu―, nadie te pidió tu opinión sobre ella.

Una enorme vena se hizo notar en la frente del torbellino rosa, la incómoda conversación sobre su vecina le estaba sacando canas verdes. Y desde su metro cuadrado, Gray comenzaba a pillar el rollo. Tajó una graciosa sonrisa en su cara mientras lentamente iba comprendiendo todo, según él.

―Es verdad, Lucy es hermosa ―comenzó a decir el moreno con cierta malicia―, debe tener muchos admiradores. No me extrañaría que Lates ya esté planeando hacerla su chica. ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo digamos, lagartija? ¿La quieres para ti solo acaso?

Las palabras de Fullbuster cada vez se volvían más fastidiosas para Natsu, comenzó a botar humo por las narices. Se estaban burlando de él en su propia cara, eso lo mataba de rabia. Aunque curiosamente él no entendía muy bien el porqué, de manera interior.

―No te enfades, Natsu ―Loke decidió apaciguar las circunstancias, Gray se estaba columpiando sobre la ira de su compañero y por los años que llevaban juntos, sabía que esto no acabaría bien―, Lucy es nuestra amiga, y a pesar de todo nos cae muy bien. Jamás querría faltarle el respeto, si eso te preocupa.

―¡Hablar de chicas es cosa de hombres! ―le apoyó Elfman tallándose la espalda con una esponja de patito.

Gray terminó de bañarse, tomó su toalla y mientras se salía de la ducha decidió agregar lo último para dejarles con el loco asunto a ellos. ―Tan solo admite que se veía guapa en vez de hacerte el que no te interesa, no es tan difícil. Hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. ―y diciendo esto, se desvaneció entre el humo a causa del agua caliente. Los chicos se le quedaron viendo un tanto impactados, el moreno siempre tenía frases profundas y extrañas para rematar temas de conversación.

Natsu se ruborizó hasta las orejas, fue inevitable recordar a su vecina bailando como lo hizo hace poco, con el sudor recorriendo su piel, su vergonzosa pero tierna cara de entusiasmo y esfuerzo. Los pantalones cortos que permitían admirar sus piernas, la pollera ajustada…

Miró su entrepierna y decidió parar, la cosa estaba fuera de control…

―¡Vaya, vaya! ―se alarmó Loke― creo que te entusiasmaste demasiado con ella, aunque el mío es más grande. ―Y sin pavor, lució su segmento con orgullo.

―¡Que te calles, enfermo! ―le gritó Natsu que ya no podía con tanto rubor ni vergüenza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de la reconfortante ducha en los camarines de los alumnos del tercero A. Lucy y sus amigas se arreglaron para el almuerzo, sin esperar a sus compañeros se dirigieron al casino comentando lo divertida pero incómoda que había sido su clase de educación física a excepción de Levy que se había quedado atrás. Cuando ya estaban todas sentadas en su mesa con las bandejas llenas vieron entrar a McGarden con la mirada perdida, ubicó a las chicas y luego fue donde la cocinera para buscar su almuerzo. Esmeró por su fuente y al dar la vuelta alcanzó a evitar un choque que le costaría la merienda. Minerva del tercero B había chocado con ella apropósito. Al ver a la aterradora morena, Levy trató de ignorarla y seguir su camino hacia la mesa, pero Orland se lo impidió sujetándole el brazo.

―¿A dónde vas? ―sonsacó con complacencia―, ¿acaso me temes? ―con un retozo nocivo intimidó a la baja joven del curso contrario. Abusaba de su insensata apariencia. Tras de ella estaba Sorano de brazos cruzados viendo todo con mucha entretención.

―Oigan par de viejas ―Gajeel hizo su aparición de improviso, mantuvo su fuerte postura frente a sus dos compañeras―, La enana anda conmigo, así que más les vale no molestarla más si no quieren ganarse problemas ―y tres veces más aterrador desafió a Minerva y Sorano, quienes quedaron sin habla. Tras de Redfox, Levy no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquella escena había captado la atención de todos dentro del casino.

Justo en ese momento, Natsu y los demás habían llegado para almorzar. Preocupado, Dragneel se acercó al conflicto mientras mostraba los dientes, no permitiría que nadie se volviera a burlar de uno de sus camaradas. Erza se levantó de su puesto e hizo lo mismo, Gray y Loke también decidieron interceptar.

―Eres un traidor ―dijo Sorano con repulsión―, defiendes a esa perdedora…no mereces ser del tercero B.

Gajeel soltó su risa típica y tronó sus dedos. ― _Ge-he_ , me vale mierda lo que tú creas. ―desde su lugar, Natsu estaba incrédulo. No imaginaba ni en lo más mínimo que luego de la enorme paliza que le propinó al moreno de los aretes, este terminaría defendiendo a una de sus amigas sin razón aparente. Nadie podía creerlo.

―Eso habla bien de ti, al fin y al cabo no eres tan bruto como creía ―le dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa alzando su dedo pulgar como signo de aprobación―, ahora me caes bien.

―¡No me importa caerte bien, salamandra! ―Gajeel le gritó furioso y ofendido, ¿quién diablos se creía el muy rosado dando aprobaciones que él jamás había pedido?

―¿Cómo me llamaste, cejas de metal? ―con malicia, el torbellino rosa chocó bruscamente su frente contra la de Redfox creando una verdadera atmósfera incómoda y medio agresiva.

Pero como siempre, Erza acudía en el nombre de la justicia. Se colocó entre ambos chicos conflictivos y los separó como solía hacerlo cuando el vecino de Lucy peleaba con Fullbuster; a cada uno por su frente hacia atrás. ―¡Ya está bueno! Ahora cada uno a su mesa. ―ordenó a ambos, quienes obedecieron con la mirada gacha.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Gajeel comenzaba a demostrar que no era un simple delincuente buscapleitos, quizá había algo más allá de su agresiva imagen. Levy dejó la fuente con comida en la mesa de las chicas y caminó hacia el solitario tablero de su anti-héroe salvador. ―Gra-gracias por defenderme…eso de decir que ando contigo fue raro pero sirvió de todas formas ―masculló McGarden con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que el cabello de Natsu. Desvió la mirada hacia el piso esperando una respuesta por parte del moreno, pero este solo la vio con desconcierto.

―¿Andar contigo? ―bufó―, siento decepcionarte pero no me gustan las enanas…―con atrevimiento enfocó sus rasgados ojos sobre el busto de Levy―, además me gustan más " _rellenas_ ", si me entiendes. ―enfatizó haciendo un gesto obsceno con sus manos dando a entender que se refería al pequeño tamaño de sus pechos.

Levy infló sus mejillas y con toda la ira acumulada en su brazo derecho le lanzó un poco de sal en la ropa, estaba furiosa, ¿qué tenía con sus pechos tamaño estándar? ¿por qué tenía que recordarle algo que la acomplejaba de muy pequeña?, lo apuntó con su dedo índice y exclamó― ¡Eres un cerdo! ―concluyó para luego alejarse y caminar con pasos de orangután hacia sus compañeras que no entendían absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido. De su asiento, Gajeel se quedó pasmado sin poder creer lo que la enana acababa de hacer. Como siempre, jamás dispuesto a aceptar que él tenía la culpa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Y el ansiado momento había llegado, las clases de hoy estaban concluidas y como me había propuesto; era el momento de declarar mis sentimientos. Apenas sonó el timbre agarré mis pertenencias y corrí por los pasillos hacia la sala de delegados, temía que algo arruinara mis planes. No me despedí de nadie, eso me costaría la vida mañana con mis amigas. Pero no importaba ahora, lo único que debía hacer era cumplir mi objetivo principal. Frené con agresividad frente a la puerta, miré a ambos lados; ¡No había nadie!

Tenía que entrar antes que nos interrumpieran. Apoyé mi cabeza y ahí estaba, revisando unos papeles como de costumbre. Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el mío y me sonrió. ―Hola Lucy, ¿qué te trae por acá? ―mi corazón empezó a descolocarse, cada segundo se me complicaba más.

Respiré profundo y contesté. ―Necesito hablar contigo, a solas…pero creo que este no es un buen lugar ―crucé mis piernas para contener mis nervios, si él negaba mi propuesta todo se iría por la borda.

―Claro ―respondió de inmediato―, podemos ir al parque que está aquí a la vuelta ―sugirió sin perder sus ánimos. Yo asentí y tomé asiento mientras el terminaba de ordenar el último papeleo que quedaba. Cuando ya estaba listo salimos juntos de la escuela en dirección a la plaza.

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar, ubicamos la banca más cercana. Él se me quedó viendo fijo esperando que yo empezara a hablar, pero no sería así de fácil. Quería salir corriendo y olvidarme de todo, mandar lejos todas esas fantasías románticas que había tenido con Lates hace tiempo. Pero ya estaba aquí, a su lado, no podía callar por ningún motivo. Apreté mis puños y contraje mi estómago, la presión era demasiada.

―Yo…―comencé a titubear―…hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo…

 _¡Bien! Al menos algo había podido decir._

Hibiki alzó la vista poniendo más atención en mis palabras, se veía muy interesado en escucharme. Eso me ponía aún más frenética de lo que ya estaba.

No había vuelta atrás, tenía que soltar todo. ―Lo que pasa es que…tu…―tragué saliva―…me gus…―y me quedé helada como una estatua de hielo. No sentía ninguna extremidad de mi cuerpo. Y cuando ya iba a dejar todo Hibiki me alentó sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza.

―Anda, dime. ―insistió con amabilidad.

―Tú me gustas, Hibiki ―y al fin lo solté.

 _¿Lo…hice?_

¡LO SOLTÉ! ¡LE DIJE LO QUE SENTÍA!

Dios mío, ahora, en este mismo instante iba a desmayarme. Un montón de sensaciones atacaron mi cuerpo, no sabía si reír, llorar o gritar. Le pegué un vistazo a su rostro, que definitivamente no me decía…nada. Bajó la mirada, se veía triste, preocupado. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que no debía?

―Lo siento, pero tengo novia.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego se partió en mil pedazos. Su respuesta fue rápida, breve, cortante…tanto que sentía que me había atravesado el pecho. Me sentía una verdadera estúpida. Contuve el llanto y la decepción.

―Sé que debí decírtelo antes ―siguió él con desconsuelo―, pero no quise lastimarte.

¿Acaso sintió lástima por mí? Esto es malo, muy malo.

―Natsu me dijo que debía ser sincero contigo…―y lo mencionó a él, mi vecino parlanchín y busca problemas. Es que era bastante claro que él ya sabía todo de antemano.

Quizás, era eso lo que él me quería decir en la fiesta de Lisanna. Que idiota fui.

―¿Me perdonas? ―me preguntó con una cambiante y positiva sonrisa, se veía tan radiante que era imposible enojarme con él. Al fin y al cabo todo era culpa mía, él jamás me brindó esperanzas ni menos me dio ilusiones. La que pecó de inocente fui yo.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio, asentí apretando mis labios. ―Si…―dije con dificultad, quería llorar a mares, pero no permitiría que él me viera así. Me levanté como un cadáver de la banca y con mis cosas empecé alejarme, no sé cómo me habré visto, pero me imaginaba caminando parecido a un zombi. ―Nos…nos vemos mañana.

Y me alejé lo más que pude. No quise girar mi cabeza para verlo, ya había tenido suficiente humillación por hoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Transcurrió una semana, siete patéticos días llenos de incertidumbre. Despertándome todos los días a las cuatro de la madrugada por perturbadoras pesadillas con el momento más humillante de mi vida: El rechazo de Hibiki Lates. Y es que en eso me convertí, en una más de las mujeres que él despachó como si nada. Falté el jueves y viernes anterior por falta de ánimos, sentía mucha vergüenza. La mitad de la escuela ya se había enterado de mi humillante declaración. Hoy, siendo lunes, tendría que enfrentar todo lo ocurrido. Con cansancio miré el despertador como si fuera el peor de mis enemigos, tenía cero ganas de levantar un solo extremo de mi cuerpo. Hasta las pestañas me pesaban, todo, incluso mis pensamientos. No quise hablar con nadie, con suerte Spetto pudo sacarme algunas palabras. Lo que menos quería era preocuparles, mi padre no se cansó de advertirme cosas.

Durante el fin de semana recibí un montón de llamadas por parte de mis amigas, pero decidí no contestar. También sentía como mi nana le pedía a Natsu que se retirara. Me dolía muy en el fondo tener que rechazar sus visitas, pero no quería que él me viera así, tan patética y echada en el piso.

Sé que es absurdo estar así, pero, jamás me había ocurrido. Sabía que el rechazo existía gracias a las series que daban en el cable o las obras de teatro que íbamos ver antes en familia.

Era muy doloroso.

Ya resignada, me puse el uniforme y con todas mis cosas listas partí a pie como siempre hacia Fairy Tail. Casi asumida de los futuros bochornos y las próximas burlas que iba a recibir. Era un hecho, ser rechazada por el más popular no saldría gratis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegué al salón el ambiente estaba muy fastidioso. Todos con caras largas, unos preocupados, otros lanzando malas palabras. A penas entré, la clase entera se volteó a verme.

―¡Lucy! ―gritaron mis amigas al unísono, se levantaron de sus puestos para abrazarme todas al mismo tiempo. Yo aguanté las lágrimas.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―me preguntó Mira con discreción, era raro que lo hiciera. Eché un vistazo hacia los puestos de atrás, algo comenzaba a despertar mi atención…

―Sí ―dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Volví a mirar, y pude darme cuenta qué era lo que realmente ocurría; Natsu no se encontraba en su lugar.

Por algún motivo desconocido, mi corazón se aceleró a tal punto que empecé a sudar sin cesar. Algo andaba mal y hasta el momento parecía ser la única sin saber. Avancé ignorando a todo el mundo hasta el pupitre de mi vecino y ni rastros había de él. Miré hacia Gray con miedo, el negó con la cabeza mientras se aproximaba hacia mí.

―Tranquila, fue culpa del idiota ese ―empezó a decir. Yo sin entender nada aún, me tiré las mechas desesperada.

―Lucy ―Levy se interpuso para explicar mejor las cosas―, lo que sucede es que…Natsu está suspendido.

¿Qué?

―El tonto ese casi mata a golpes a Hibiki por lo que te hizo ―agregó Gray de brazos cruzados. Yo no lo podía creer, quería que aparecieran las cámaras, los actores y todos diciendo que era una broma. Pero eso no sucedió.

Imposible, él no podría haber hecho eso. ¿Por qué, Natsu?

―Ni siquiera yo pude detenerlo ―Erza dio su versión. Todos se veían afectados por lo ocurrido, y yo, me sentía más que inútil. Respiró profundo y soltó. ―Solo espero que no se agrave más la situación.

Demonios, mi vecino era un completo idiota. ¿Quién le dio permiso de tomar cartas en el asunto? ¿Acaso era mi guardaespaldas o qué? Quería morir en este preciso momento, no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco tenía idea si debía enojarme con él por lo que hizo…o sentirme bien.

―De todas formas ―se incluyó Cana con el ceño fruncido― Ese nenito de Lates se lo merecía, Natsu solo hizo lo que cualquier chico enamorado haría ¿A qué no? ―remató con una sonrisa convencida, y yo quería esconderme donde sea. El hecho de que Natsu sintiera algo por mí era lo que menos quería replantearme.

―No entiendo… ¡no estoy comprendiendo nada! ―alcé la voz―, ¿alguien puede explicarme bien lo que ocurrió? ¿cómo se enteró él de todo?

Mirajane me hizo sentarme en mi puesto para tranquilizarme un poco, tenía que admitirlo, sí que estaba alterada. Los chicos se acercaron a mí para contenerme mientras Levy trataba de exponer mejor las cosas. ―Hibiki se lo contó a Ren, y Jenny los escuchó. Así se fue formando una cadena de chismes, todo terminó en el oído de Natsu cuando lo escuchó de las chicas del cuarto A, ellas se estaban burlando de ti. Por eso se enfadó mucho y corrió hacia Lates tratándolo de poco hombre y esas cosas, lo golpeó muy fuerte y él poco se defendió ―contaba con pena―, para su mala suerte el director los pilló en plena riña y obviamente, Natsu salió perjudicado.

Oh por dios, definitivamente tenía que pasar por la casa de mi vecino al salir de la escuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así esperé inquieta contando cada segundo que pasaba, quería salir corriendo para regañarle por lo que había hecho. Es que ese chico definitivamente no pensaba en nada a la hora de actuar. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre, me despedí de las chicas y ahí fue cuando recordé que tenía que ir a dejar un libro que pedí hace tres semanas a la biblioteca de la escuela. Caminé a paso rápido para terminar lo más veloz posible con ese encargo y poder irme a lo que ansiaba horas atrás. Pasé y pasé por las puertas sin perder mi camino hasta que…

―¡Espera, aquí no!

Escuché una puerta más atrás murmullos provenientes de un hombre, y lo que se le llama curiosidad surgía de mí como las hormonas adolescentes. Plegada a mi piel, imposible de ignorar. Retrocedí recordando el _nin-nin_ de mi loco vecino. Esos cuchicheos no me engañaban, ¡Estaban haciendo cochinadas en la enfermería! Y yo no podía hacer como si nada. Con mucha cautela asomé mi adolorida cabeza para observar lo que estaba pasando.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ―reclamaba una mujer de largos cabellos color verde, vestía muy elegante y provocativa. A simple vista se sabía que no era una estudiante, más bien, un poco mayor. ―Quedé muy preocupada por lo que me contó el director.

Mis ojos no podían asimilar lo que estaban viendo, era Hibiki que recibía besos de una mujer que jamás había visto antes. Un segundo personaje que al parecer era más principal de lo que yo creía. ¿Será ella la famosa novia de la que me habló durante su rechazo?

―Karen, eso fue hace una semana ―explicó Hibiki con empalagos tratando de calmar a esa chica, se veía muy asustado. Claro, era uno de los delegados.

Así que ese es su nombre, Karen. La razón por la que fui rechazada.

―Pero he llegado hace poco de mi último trabajo ―ella no paraba de besarle, era muy cargante.

―Te extrañé demasiado ―Lates le devolvió el beso―, no me vuelvas a dejar por tanto tiempo.

¿Qué rayos hago aquí espiando? Se nota que yo sobro en esta patética historia. Y me di cuenta, menos mal, que no le gustaban las menores de veinte, mejor dicho, de treinta.

Lo quería matar, pero no, ese no sería mi trabajo. Tampoco quería ser la chica despechada y dolida que le haría la vida imposible. Había algo más importante en lo que pensar ahora, y eso era…

―Natsu…―corrí sin detenerme hasta su casa, quería verlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Quedé en frente de su cerca con cara de voy o no voy. Rechacé sus visitas inesperadas tantas veces que no me sorprendería si ahora me manda a volar o algo peor. Tragué saliva y con lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad me pasé la reja sin pavor ni nada parecido, no me importó que se me vieran las bragas. No tenía pensado esperar a que él me rechazara el paso. Así que decidí tomar las riendas del asunto y hacer las cosas a mi modo, seguramente después me arrepienta. Copié sus habilidades de chico de la selva y escalé hasta su ventana, lo cual no fue nada difícil.

Es mentira, si fue difícil. Casi caigo como masa de taco al piso, gracias al mal gusto de Natsu logré afirmarme de una bandera que colgaba por su balcón. Usé las fuerzas que no tenía y logré soportar mi peso hasta llegar a la ventana. Cuando logré asomar la cabeza lo encontré apoyado en su cama con una cara de pocos amigos, por como balbuceaba asumía que lanzaba improperios a todo el mundo. Por un momento se me soltó una risilla al verlo de esa forma. Me sentía culpable de todas maneras.

―¿Lucy? ―se percató de mi presencia y asustado corrió hacia mí para tirarme hacia el otro lado de su habitación. ―¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?, ¡Te pudiste haber accidentado!, ¡Tonta! ―estaba furioso.

―¿Y cómo tú? ―me defendí ya con los pies en la tierra―, ¡tú lo haces siempre!

―Pero yo soy fuerte, si a ti te pasa algo yo…

Su voz se cortó, y yo tampoco sabía qué decir. Ambos giramos nuestros rostros, no queríamos vernos fijo, por una extraña razón sentíamos vergüenza. Quizás enfado.

―¿Por qué golpeaste a Hibiki?

Natsu apretó los puños. ―¡Porque es un pobre imbécil! ―respondió con rabia―, le advertí que si no te decía la verdad pagaría las consecuencias ¿y qué hizo?, salió contigo de fiesta y quizás qué otra cosa. ―Su tono de voz comenzó a alterarse.

―¿Tu lo sabías?

―¡Claro que sí, tonta! ―dijo con cólera―, traté de decírtelo en la fiesta de Lisanna, pero solo te importaba menear la cola y esas estupideces con el delegado cara de culo.

Vaya, cuando mi vecino se enojaba era cosa seria. ―Te estás pasando ―le advertí― Yo no "meneé la cola" ―corregí enfatizando esa frase con alerta. ―Él me gustaba y yo me dejé llevar como una estúpida, eso lo comparto contigo. Pero tampoco es para que me trates de esa manera, creí que éramos amigos…

Al decir eso, él abrió ambos ojos como plato.

―¿Quieres decir que ya no somos amigos? ―preguntó con frialdad, aunque su temblorosa voz permitía notar el miedo que irradiaba con su pregunta.

―No es eso, pero…no sé ―suspiré―, ¡debiste haberme detenido!, no importaba si yo te lo impedía, tú tenías que decirme la verdad.

―¿Para qué? ―Natsu golpeó la pared―, ¿para qué comenzaras a decir que tengo celos?

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, jamás lo había visto tan descolocado. Me daba un poco de miedo conocer esa parte de él, la cual según los demás, yo era la única que podía apaciguar.

―Y si me preguntas si estoy arrepentido por haberle partido la cara a ese idiota, ¡no lo estoy! ¡me siento muy bien de haberle dado su merecido! ―bebió un sorbo de agua, había gritado demasiado y era obvio que su garganta comenzara a molestarle― Me importa un carajo el castigo, veré películas y esas cosas durante la semana.

―¡Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso!

Se acercó a mí con ímpetu y me sostuvo de los hombros. ―Me-da-igual…―recitó palabra por palabra con recelo en ellas. ―Él te hizo daño, yo le hice pagar. Ahora están a mano.

Retrocediendo de espalda por el agarre de Natsu, terminé cayéndome sobre su cama y él sobre mí. Por cómo estaba no esperaba que me dejara ir ni menos que se me quitara de encima. Sería imposible hacerle entender que lo que hizo estuvo mal, de seguro Igneel también le dio una buena sermoneada.

Él clavó sus verdes y satánicos ojos sobre mí rostro avergonzado, no pestañeó en ningún instante. Comencé a temblar, desconocía a este muchacho. Quería al otro Natsu, al alegre, al tonto y despistado tornado rosa que ponía todo mi mundo de cabeza.

―Lucy…―susurró con cansancio.

Acercó su mano izquierda a mi mejilla y la acarició. Lo que sentí en ese lapso de segundo fue completamente inexplicable, cosquillas, no sé, calor, no lo tengo claro.

―¡La cena está servi…―Igneel apareció por la puerta con la mandíbula por el suelo―…da! ¿eh?

Ambos nos levantamos de un salto con los mofletes colorados. El padre de Natsu nos observó con suspicacia y alzó una de sus cejas mientras rascaba su barbilla analizando lo ocurrido. ―Creo que interrumpí algo importante en la vida de mi hijo, soy un mal padre…―señaló con culpa.

Y se retiró, cerrando la puerta al segundo después. Yo no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió, menos mi compañero que miraba horrorizado.

―Mejor me voy…―recordé que dejé todas mis cosas tiradas en el patio para subir con facilidad. Solo caminé hacia la puerta, ya no me importaba que Igneel me viera de todas formas.

Pero Natsu me lo impidió. Sujetó mi brazo para rebotar contra él, y de sopetón me acorraló contra la pared para besarme con exaltación. Esta vez fue distinto, distinguí su lengua de sus labios. Probé su textura, su sabor, lo cálida que era. Me dejé llevar por completo. Los dedos de él se incrustaban en mis caderas sujetándome para que no me escapara. Sus labios quemaban, eran vehementes, delgados, pero muy suaves. Cerré mis ojos y vi un montón de colores en mi mente. El devoraba mi boca como si el mundo se fuera acabar, y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

Todo estaba siendo ¿perfecto? Jamás podría habérmelo esperado, yo, sobre las nubes recibiendo el calor y el afecto de sus labios. No quería que esto acabara. Sin embargo, él lo detuvo cuando se estaba poniendo mejor.

Yo lo miré con molestia y quizás algo de decepción. Estaba completamente fuera de mí.

―Bien ―dijo luego alejarse repentinamente, se fue hacia su cama y se sentó fingiendo tranquilidad. ―Te puedes ir ahora, si gustas.

Y en ese instante sentí deseos de golpearlo. Mi cara estaba roja a más no poder y mis piernas parecían gelatina tanto temblar.

―¿Se-se puede saber qué fue eso? ¡me acabas de besar y ahora me pides que me largue! ―grité con histeria.

Pero él tan solo desvió la mirada y rechistó. ―Solo hice algo que debí haber hecho hace unos días…recuperar mi primer beso.

¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¿acaso todo lo que ocurrió fue por esa simple y estúpida razón?

Lo voy a matar.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP DE NEW LIFE!**

 **Qué alegría leer sus bellos comentarios, me suben mucho el ánimo, les agradezco a todos por el tiempo, también a quienes no puedo responderles como Marianne, LeFleur,: Para todos ustedes ¡Mil Gracias!**

 **Y Como siempre, espero leer nuevamente sus opiniones de este capítulo, dudas, consultas, críticas (con amor pls), etc, etc...¡Todo bien recibido!...y respondido...**

 **Trataré de actualizar pronto, siempre son los fines de semana o a más tardar lunes, hasta quizás viernes. De todas formas voy avisando cuando respondo por PM. De verdad me siento muy a gusto en este fandom y ya estoy pensando nuevas ideas para historias futuras :P así que habrá Nalu y Kaya para rato XD**

 **¡Que estén todos muy bien! ¡Un abrazote!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Kaya.**


	9. Mi salvación

**Capítulo Nueve: Mi salvación.**

* * *

 _Un mes antes…_

 _ **Natsu POV**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hoy dedicaría mi día entero a flojear y levantarme tan solo para ir a comer. ¡Era domingo! Y en estos días estaba prohibido hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. El pensar en que mañana tendría que ir a Fairy Tail a estudiar me deprimía un poco. Me acurruqué como una oruga entre la ropa de cama pensando qué mangas, libros y películas vería hoy. Estaba muy fervoroso hasta que…

―¡Natsu! ¡Se acabó el pollo! ―apareció el _me encanta joder a mi hijo en los domingos_ de mi padre, con su típico delantal rosa y guantes de cocina. Era verdaderamente un fastidio vivir con él a veces.

¿A quién le gusta que lo tengan para los mandados? ¡Y vayan a decirle que no a mi Papá!

Luego de tirar al aire al menos mil improperios hacia el viejo ese, me puse lo primero que encontré y salí de mi casa con el único objetivo de comprar el maldito pollo y regresarme lo más pronto posible a ver una película. Eso me mantuvo de pie mientras avanzaba como un zombi del video thriller por las calles, hasta la canción la traía en mente con cada paso que daba. A ratos me reía de ello, la gente me miraba raro.

Llegué a la carnicería del viejo gordo y me puse a la fila para que me atendieran, entre tantas moscas que pasaban bajo el techo y sobre mi cabeza, me perdí por completo. Las conté, e incluso les puse nombre. A la más rellenita y lenta le llamé " _Luce_ " en honor a mi vecina con grandes caderas. Era muy divertido ver su cara cuando le llamaba de esa manera, se ponía como la carne cruda. Entre mi afán de gobernar y colonizar a las moscas, sentí tras de mí como un puntiagudo codo pasó a llevar mi espalda.

Yo, giré mi cabeza con la simple intención de matarlo y luego reemplazar su carne por el pollo, a mi Papá le sabría medio raro ¡Pero nadie me toca, maldición!

―¿Cuál es tu proble…? ―alcancé a pronunciar antes de darme vuelta por completo. Quedé frente a frente con Hibiki _fanático de la ropa interior femenina_ Lates, Oh, inevitable fue soltar una carcajada al verlo. Si tan solo supiera que lo hemos visto en una situación patética se muere. Pero eso no era todo, hubo una situación en especial que no me dejó saludarlo como siempre.

Él estaba abrazando una mujer, y no era precisamente su madre, ni su hermana… ¡Menos su abuela!, aunque si era media pasadita de los veinte. Lo que más me sacó de quicio, fue verle la cara de idiota como si le hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa. Estaba seguro que la ropa interior que él estaba comprando era para la viejota esta. El muy imbécil.

―¿Podemos hablar en privado? ―me pidió él con su amabilidad y jodida cordialidad de siempre, ¿Acaso cagaba con olor a rosas también? Me era realmente fastidioso conocer a alguien tan perfecto. Yo asentí con la frente arrugada, nos salimos de la fila dejando que la mujer "X" nos cuidara los puestos. Salimos de la carnicería para charlar más tranquilos, o algo así. ―Sé que estoy haciendo las cosas mal…―empezó a decir como si me leyera la mente.

―La cosa es bien simple ―metí mis manos en los bolsillos despertando mi lado matón y le miré amenazante―, tú le gustas a Lucy. Así que no le hagas más ilusiones y cuéntale la verdad.

Me daban ganas de romperle la cara de príncipe valiente, el recordar la feliz expresión de Lucy al seguirlo, o al hablar de él me dolía. Porque ella no merecía esto, ella…merecía lo mejor y este tipo no lo era.

―No es fácil, ella siempre está acercándose…y yo bueno ―se aflojó el cuello de su camisa, al parecer comencé a incomodarle―, es muy linda…

Hasta que entendí su indirecta, ¿Acaso quería quedarse con el pan y la torta? ¡No me jodas!, Choqué mi frente contra él tan fuerte que abrió los ojos como sapo. ―¡Si no le cuentas la verdad esta semana yo mismo se la digo! Y de paso acabo contigo, idiota. ―mostré todos mis dientes. Creo que mi advertencia fue clara, y él la entendió muy bien. Puedo olerlo, estaba temblando. Cuando se trata de alguien que aprecio mucho resalta mi lado oscuro, no dejo que nadie abuse de mis seres queridos. Lucy es uno de ellos, ella es muy especial para mí.

―Tienes razón ―él suspiró― Esta semana le contaré todo. Yo tampoco quiero herirla.

―¡Mi amor! ―saltó la vieja abrazándolo por la espalda, yo la vi con odio― Ya es nuestro turno.

Él la siguió hasta dentro y yo aproveché de colarme en la fila junto a ellos. Tenía un plazo y debía cumplirlo, de lo contrario, yo no respondería de mis actos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Dos meses después…_

 **General POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

En el Pub-Restaurante Ocho Islas, las cosas solían ir viendo en popa. Más nadie estaba fuera de los fuertes rumores que corrían por los camarines de las meseras más codiciadas del lugar. Hace aproximadamente tres días, un misterioso hombre comenzó a visitar el local con demasiada frecuencia. Trajes costosos y constantes peticiones de lo más elevado de la carta. Aun así ese no era el verdadero conflicto, el recóndito visitante se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, específicamente después del cierre del pub. Ahí, las dudas comenzaron a venir.

―Debe ser por eso que últimamente he sentido que alguien me sigue hasta mi casa ―Erza, la camarera estrella acababa de hacer una gran conclusión luego de escuchar el rumor de Virgo, su amiga y compañera de trabajo. Aunque tampoco lucía muy asustada, la pelirroja era de temer. Se oía tranquila y pacífica mientras contaba su relato. Pero del lado contrario, las demás chicas se comenzaron a desesperar.

―¡Eso es terrible! ―exclamó una, horrorizada―, puede ser un asesino o psicópata.

Erza soltó una risa de confianza. ―No hay nada que temer, sé artes marciales. Ningún insignificante hombre puede contra mí ―les lució sus delgados pero fibrosos brazos, era evidente que el deporte era una de sus pasiones. Virgo soltó un jolgorio.

Las demás salieron del camarín, incluso Erza, dejando a una dudosa muchacha de cabellos rosados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy, era día de las Sailor Moon. Todas las meseras llevaban un disfraz acorde al evento, Erza era Sailor Marte, y le venía bastante bien. Se trasladaba de un lado para otro con su preciada bandeja moviéndola como un balón de básquet. Era experta en la materia. Cada cliente quedaba flechado con tan solo verla, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que dentro de Fairy Tail lo que menos hace es ser amable con los hombres, específicamente. Ella no lo comprendía del todo, pero adoraba competir con ellos más que verlos como para citas. Aunque el profesor Fernandes era diferente, nada de pendejadas ni apariencias. Él es un hombre muy serio, preocupado, empático, totalmente masculino. Jellal fue el primer chico en derrotar a Erza en un amistoso combate de artes marciales, siendo claramente el maestro y el más capacitado, aun así la impactó.

La campana junto a la puerta sonaron juntas, dando señal de que un nuevo cliente había llegado. Por inercia ella se volteó con una gran sonrisa, su corazón se lo había dicho desde antes. Él iba a venir, él estaba allí. Ya era costumbre, se había vuelto usuario frecuente del restaurante, a veces le acompañaba Mest, o simplemente llegaba solo. Como sea, él iba.

Erza caminó tratando de retener la vergüenza y llegó a él para atenderlo. ―Buenos días maestro, ¿En qué puedo servirle? ―saludó con una grata pero al mismo tiempo extraña actitud de servicio. Jellal alzó una ceja sin comprender muy bien.

―Primero, me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre ―tomó la carta― Ya no estamos en la escuela. Y segundo, me gustaría lo de siempre ―sonrió.

Ella quedó helada, ¿Llamarle por su nombre? Era muy difícil y chocante para cambiar un hábito tan rápido. Pasaron mil cosas por su cabeza. Tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones. ―Lamento decirle que me será imposible llamarle así. ―siguió sin tutear.

―¡Anda, ahora somos amigos! ―exclamó Jellal algo cansado de tanta cordialidad― En la escuela puedes seguir diciéndome profesor o como gustes. Pero aquí, no. ―insistió.

¿Amigos? Retumbó en la mente de la pelirroja. ¿Acaso era un paso a algo? ¿Un posible he avanzado? No lo sabía, demonios, ¡No sabía nada! Él llevaba un enorme muro que lo protegía de toda corrupción. Era absurdo creer que sus intenciones con ella serían otras. Quiso abofetearse ella misma, pero su posición ya era lo suficiente ridícula. Tierra llamando a Erza…

―Mu-mu…¡Muy bien! ―alzó su brazo completo como si fuera a lanzar superpoderes de marte. Al darse cuenta de su exageración su pelo y su falda hicieron juego. ¡Había hecho el ridículo, otra vez!

Dos mesas más atrás, los observaba un hombre que cubría su rostro con el cartón del menú entre sus manos. Tan solo bastaba un ojo para estudiar detenidamente los pasos de la muchacha, lo disimulaba más con sus gafas oscuras. Quería estar lo más cerca posible. La ansiedad era demasiada, tanta que arrugó el trozo de papel con sus manos. Verla ahí hablar con otro hombre lo estaba sacando de sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jellal dejó el restaurante para ir de compras, Erza se quedó trabajando. El maestro debía abastecerse para recibir un nuevo mes. Llegó en su auto al supermercado más cercano y entró en compañía de un carrito para ir completando su lista de necesidades. Era un hombre muy organizado, el orden era parte de sus prioridades a toda hora. Así fue llenando el carro hasta que la molesta sacudida de su teléfono lo desconcentró. La pantalla lanzaba un número desconocido, dudó en contestar. Miró al menos tres veces el cristal que reflejaba difidencia en su fisonomía. Lo dejó en espera un poco más hasta que pensó que dejaría de sonar. En un acto desesperado apretó el botón verde y se acercó el aparato a su oreja derecha.

―¿Sí?, ¿Diga? ―el hombre miró a ambos lados, mientras esperaba una respuesta siguió jalando del carro con la mercadería. Su tiempo era oro.

―¿Jellal? ―escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado― ¿Este es el número de Jellal Fernandes? ―se escuchó un breve silencio. Un mutismo que esperaba una réplica. Más allá del parlante se oía una música de fondo particular.

―El mismo. ―indicó con seriedad.

―Soy Virgo, trabajo en el mismo local que Erza, tu alumna. ―comenzó a explicar― Verás, de seguro ella no te lo ha comentado pero hace poco un hombre ha comenzado a acosarle ―contaba con enigma, como si se ocultara. Se sentía como ella se iba alejando de la bulla para quedar en un lugar más tranquilo.

Él no parecía a gusto con lo que escuchaba, estaba preocupado. Ansiaba estar a su cargo, cuidar y velar por ella. Lo mínimo que puede hacer es intervenir. Sabe que está sola, sabe que ella necesita a alguien.

―Voy para allá, enseguida.

―¡Espera! ―Virgo se escuchaba asustada―, Erza no tiene idea que te acabo de llamar. ―explicó con ansiedad― Ese hombre se queda hasta tarde, lo ideal sería que ella no se vaya sola hasta su casa. Él la sigue hasta ahí. ―cada palabra de ella hacía que Jellal se urgiera más, quería lanzar el carrito lejos y correr hacia el pub. Virgo lo presentía, era su culpa al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, la seguridad de su amiga también le importaba. ―No seas evidente, por favor. Recuerda que te lo conté yo. ―Advirtió antes de colgar.

Todo lo que le pedía era muy complicado, el enterarse de algo así y no poder actuar le desesperaba. Respiró lo más profundo y lento para luego contar hasta veinte. Debía tomar la actitud de un adulto responsable en vez de ser un adolescente impulsivo. Hizo lo que restaba de sus compras más relajado y cuando ya tenía todo listo salió directo hasta su vehículo para cargarlo con las bolsas. Estaba maldiciendo a medio mundo en su cabeza, el tiempo se hacía más estrecho y no avanzaba nada. Entre tanto pensamiento, ni cuenta se dio como una de las latas de atún fue rodando dos autos más abajo. Al percatarse corrió en su rescate manteniendo la vista en el piso, detenidamente, estaba tan concentrado en atajar el envase que chocó con unas piernas que estaban al frente suyo. Se trataba de una mujer, la cual cayó de retaguardia al cemento.

―¡Lo siento mucho! ―Jellal levantó la vista y se encontró con alguien inesperado.

―No te preocupes ―se trataba de Ultear, la maestra de educación física. Ella le aceptó su ayuda para levantarse, gracias a dios no había ningún tipo de lesión ni rasguño. La esbelta mujer sacudió su diminuta falda quitando el poco polvo que quedaba impregnado. ―¿Estás en las compras del mes? ―preguntó con gracia, como si quisiera sacar conversa.

Y ahí recordó toda su mercadería en la parte trasera de su auto, retrocedió la vista con urgencia y fue caminando hacia allá para prevenir algún robo o algo por el estilo. ―Sí, tengo prisa Ultear. ¡Nos vemos en la escuela!

Ella se quedó viendo con decepción como Jellal iba hasta su auto y terminaba de organizar las cosas, en eso, se le ocurre una brillante idea. Miró la llave puesta para partir y cerró la puerta intencionalmente. ―¡E-espera!, ¿me podrías ayudar con mi carro?

No tenía otra opción, si se iba quedaría como el hombre egoísta que no ayuda a las mujeres. Sin embargo, si no partía lo más pronto posible Erza podría estar corriendo peligro. Estaba en una situación muy molesta. ― _Bueno, Virgo me dijo que no era necesario que fuera ahora_ …―pensó él. Quizás no tardaría nada y estaría libre en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Se acercó a su colega y se encogió de hombros. ―¿Cuál es el problema? ―si bien no era un experto en vehículos, había aprendido algunas técnicas de Mest, su mejor amigo, y experto en autos. El ser un profesor le daba una inteligencia sin límites, aprendía rápido.

Ella sonrió avergonzada. ―Se me han quedado las llaves adentro ―le señaló. Jellal sudó frío, esto le tomaría un tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo en un sitio diferente, Lucy pasaba sus penas con su mejor compañero; el helado de chocolate. Dulce, suave y cremoso que se derretía en su boca. Cada cucharada era un viaje al paraíso. _¡Alabado sea el helado!_ Gritaba ella en su mente. Se refugió en el sillón de la sala viendo una novela romántica acompañada de sus golosinas y gaseosa. Era feliz, muy feliz. Hasta que su madre apareció…

―¡Por Chanel! ―exclamó citando a su tienda favorita mientras alzaba las manos― ¡Hija, estas gordísima! ―le miró por todos lados, si había algo que no toleraba era ver a Lucy con sobrepeso.

―¿Qué? ―la rubia echó un vistazo a su estómago, tenía un pequeño, casi diminuto y microscópico rollito de piel que sobresalía entre su pantalón y pollera. ―¡Oh por dios! ―se paró encima del sillón lanzando lejos el helado.

Layla tomó el envase y lo echó a la basura. ―Desde ahora tienes prohibido comer golosinas. ―palmeó sus manos para quitar los asquerosos residuos de comida, ella luchó toda su vida para mantener una figura esbelta y envidiable. Quizás se le podrían agregar una que otra pequeña cirugía. Miraba a su hija con desagrado. ―Todo esto es culpa de tu padre y la vida de pobre que nos está dando, si estuviéramos en Crocus nada de esto pasaría.

Y volvió a culpar a Jude, su esposo. Ella odiaba esta nueva vida, detestaba cocinar, limpiar aunque Spetto le ayudara en todo. Dejó de ser la reina de la casa para tan solo ser una empleada.

―Creo que si he subido unos kilos ―concluyó Lucy mirando su abdomen. Natsu siempre le daba a entender que no tenía cuerpo de modelo, eso le fastidiaba en cierto modo. Él nunca la miraba como mujer, jamás ha admitido que la encuentra guapa o le ha hecho un cumplido. ¿Acaso era homosexual?

Pues claro que no, si hace dos meses se abalanzó sobre ella con la incrédula excusa de le devolviera _su primer beso_. Desde esa tarde siguieron hablando, pero esa extraña rigidez entre ellos no se iba. Ella recordaba sus grandes manos sujetando su cintura, su mirada profunda, aún sentía la pared de su vecino contra su espalda.

―De seguro él ya lo olvidó ―lamentaba con decepción.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Layla seguía descolocada― ¡Ponte a pensar en hacer deporte para bajar de peso!

Lucy se fue gruñendo hasta su habitación, detestaba que le dieran órdenes. No quería pensar que tenía que dejar todas las comidas deliciosas que se le venían a la cabeza, mientras subía la escalera su estómago se manifestó. Entro a su cuarto acariciando su vientre. Era un fin de semana bastante aburrido, todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas. Erza y Mirajane trabajaban, Levy saldría con su familia, y Cana de seguro estaba en una fiesta perdida bajo un puente. Caminó hasta su ventana, era un día despejado, soleado. Jadeó mientras se encogía de hombros y dejó salir un montón de aire de sus pulmones, ya se comenzaba a desesperar.

―¿Qué estará haciendo Natsu ahora mismo? ―masculló en vista al cielo, quería verle, reír o hasta enfurecerse con él. Como un reflejo, miró de reojo hasta la lumbrera de su vecino con detención, esperaba al menos escucharlo gruñir. Sin ninguna razón aparente, su corazón se alteró más que hace unos segundos atrás. Estrujó la cortina con sus dedos, algo presentía.

Vio salir unas puntiagudas mechas rosadas, luego, su rostro despabilado se asomó por completo. Era como si le hubiera llamado por telepatía. Lucy pensó si quedarse allí y correr hasta su cama, pero el tiempo no fue suficiente. Él ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Giró su cabeza de manera brusca tratando de fingir que no estaba exaltado. ―Lucy…¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? ―sonrió como siempre, pero era imposible ocultar sus nervios.

― _Quizás no planeaba verme ahora…―_ pensó ella con cierta decepción. No obstante, lo que menos quería era demostrarle lo que sentía, así que tuvo que fingir del mismo modo― ¡Hola!, ha estado bien, ¿Y el tuyo? ―alzó su mano en forma de saludo simulando un ánimo de carnaval, que ni ella misma se lo creía.

―Bastante bueno…―rascó su cabeza aparentando tranquilidad.

Y como ambos veían venir, los atacó el silencio incómodo. Esa instancia que nadie ansiaba, que todos detestaban. La tajante circunstancia que no permitía sacar una palabra más, cualquier cosa que dijeran en ese momento sonaría ridícula, hasta forzada. Tenían mucho que decirse, era un hecho, pero de ventana a ventana no parecía la escena indicada. Así, una fría e inesperada brisa, dio la señal de que era hora de entrarse.

―Esto…creo que ya me voy ―Natsu fingió ver la hora en su muñeca vacía, cosa que le causó un poco de gracia a Lucy.

―Sí, yo también…

Se miraron una vez más, sin pestañear, como si fuera la última vez. Y cuando estaban a punto de despedirse definitivamente, sucedió lo impensado.

―¡Pero si es Lucy! ―Igneel apareció por la ventana―, por eso no respondías mis llamadas, Natsu.

―Hola, señor Igneel ―ella saludó con amabilidad.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa. ―¿Pero qué hacen hablando por acá? ¡Ven a nuestra casa!, te invito a cenar con nosotros.

Tanto Natsu como Lucy se exaltaron. ―¿QUÉ? ―exclamaron ambos.

―Yo…bueno…no lo sé ―tartamudeó la rubia. Realmente no tenía idea si era la ocasión ideal para compartir una comida con su tenso amigo y su padre. Al mismo tiempo, conocía a Igneel y sabía que no era de rendirse.

―¡Anda, vente ya!, ¡Te espero! ―y sin decir más desapareció, suponiendo que iba a preparar la mesa o algo parecido. Natsu tenía una cara de desconcierto inigualable. Miró a Lucy con culpa.

Ella miró hacia atrás, su madre estaba histérica por su supuesto sobrepeso, su padre no estaba para variar y Spetto permanecía ocupada. Quizás le daría algo de sentido a su día si iba para allá, se lo replanteó varias veces. Fue hasta su armario y cogió un sencillo vestido, zapatos cómodos, recogió su cabello en una coleta ladeada y salió rápido. Sabía que Igneel no tardaba en poner la mesa, y si no llegaba, se sentiría con ella hasta que se muera. Además, le guardaba cariño, él siempre ha sido bueno desde que llegó a Magnolia junto a su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando estaba en frente de la casa tocó el timbre, a lo que Natsu salió enseguida por órdenes de su padre. Cruzaron de forma breve sus miradas y él la dejó entrar, Igneel no tardó nada en recibirla en la sala.

―¡Pasa, la cena está servida! ―anunció muy animoso, se veía contento.

Se acomodaron en el comedor, Igneel había preparado salmón. El hombre de la casa se sentó en la cabecera, mientras el incómodo de Natsu tomó lugar al costado de su compañera, que se encontraba en la misma situación. Ambos con la mirada en su plato.

―Está delicioso. ―Dijo Lucy mientras probaba la comida con las mejillas sonrojadas. Adoraba probar nuevas cosas, aunque ya había comido salmón antes, Igneel siempre preparaba todo de una forma especial. A su lado, Natsu tragaba haciendo ruidos desagradables, definitivamente él no sabía comer como la gente.

―Me alegro ―el padre del torbellino se mostró complacido― Eres una chica muy encantadora, Lucy.

Ella se puso más roja. ―¿U-usted cree, señor?

―¡Claro que sí!, me pregunto si es que tienes novio ―consultó él sin escrúpulos.

Natsu empezó a toser, nadie sabía si se había atorado con la comida o si le había incomodado la pregunta, o ambas. Se golpeó el pecho con su puño tratando de recuperar la compostura. ¡Su padre era un desatinado!

―Bueno yo…―bajó el semblante― La verdad es que no, no tengo novio.

Lucy jugaba con su cabello, tratando de buscar la manera de sentirse menos ansiosa. La interrogación se estaba volviendo un poco invasora. En cierto modo le dolió admitir que no tenía pareja, hace más de un mes Hibiki la rechazó y Natsu la había besado, dos veces exactamente. Su vida amorosa era corta, pero intensa.

―¡Qué casualidad! ―soltó Igneel con mucha gracia― Natsu tampoco ha tenido novia, nunca. ―volvió a desclavar más información, se veía muy divertido con todo lo que decía―, eres la primera chica que él trae a la casa, ¿Sabías?

El recién nombrado lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras Lucy no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Sin embargo, la situación seguía siendo incómoda para ambos. Lo peor, era que el padre del torbellino tenía más para decir.

―Ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien, quien sabe…―insinuó entre laberintos lo que todos pudieron percibir al instante.

El chico de cabello rosa se levantó de la mesa de sopetón y la golpeó con una de sus manos.

―¡Te estás pasando viejo! ―respingó con la frente arrugada. Igneel lo miró como si no entendiera absolutamente nada.

―No pasa nada ―intervino Lucy aparentando calma―, Natsu es un buen amigo, es el primer chico con el que me llevo bien ―terminó admitiendo. Claro, tenía que aclarar y hacer énfasis en la palabra _amigo_.

La cara de Natsu se tornó carmesí, aunque el notorio destaque de Lucy seguía haciéndole ruido en su cabeza.

Igneel los miró incrédulo. ― _De algo se parte…―_ pensó. Estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por que al fin su hijo Natsu pudiera convertirse en un hombre de tomo y lomo, y sabía que Lucy era la chica indicada para que eso ocurriera; era atractiva, simpática, adorable, además eran buenos amigos. Recordó cómo empezó su relación con la madre del muchacho, la amistad no era un impedimento, más bien, era una ventaja. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso y sin disposición de frenar su objetivo siguió con el plan. ―¡Bien! Yo limpiaré todo, Natsu, tú puedes subir con Lucy. Aprovecha de mostrarle tus libros, no sé. ―se levantó de la mesa y sin decir ninguna palabra más fue hacia la cocina.

Natsu llevó a Lucy hasta su cuarto, cuando ambos entraron, se quedaron cada uno viendo un punto fijo, obviamente no coincidían.

―Esto es ridículo. ―destrabó él de manos en los bolsillos.

Lucy se sentó al borde de la cama, había comido demasiado y ansiaba poder echarse para atrás, aunque la confianza ya no era la misma, así que tuvo que ignorar la idea. Él alzó una ceja. ―Si quieres recostarte hazlo, no te diré nada. ―Ella lo miró sorprendida, al parecer ahora leía su mente. Con mucha pena, fue bajando su torso hasta chocar con el suave colchón de su vecino. Un alivio tremendo llegó hasta su cuerpo que con tanta comida ya le pesaba. Soltó un suspiro.

Él se quedó ahí, apoyado sobre la pared sin descruzar sus brazos mientras la observaba detenidamente.

―Oye ―dijo Natsu con seriedad.

Sin mirarle y manteniendo la vista hacia el techo, ella respondió. ―¿Qué?

―Puedo ver tus calzones.

Su tono seguía siendo serio, pero con cierto temblor en su voz. Lucy se levantó como un resorte, tomó una almohada y la usó sobre sus piernas para resguardar lo que su vestido dejaba a la vista.

―¡Pues no me veas! ―le gruñó ya cubierta. Él rechistó con la cara color carmín.

―Cómo molestas. ―reclamó mientras caminaba hacia ella, se recostó a su lado a una distancia diminuta y le fijó la mirada. ―¿Te parece bien ahora?

Lucy asintió correspondiendo el atisbo entre ambos. Se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, a milímetros sobre una cama, cansados, llenos de comida y con muchas ganas de resolver todo. Se contemplaron una vez más para comenzar a reír al mismo tiempo, una carcajada cómplice, esperada, grata. El fin de la era de hielo para ambos. Natsu fue aproximando el borde de su mano, despacio, casi imposible de prever. Palpó tal extremidad con la de ella, apreció su lustre, calidez, hasta terminar entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Fue un agarre intenso, duradero, él la acarició con su dedo pulgar y ella respondía de la misma forma.

―No te alejes de mí ―rogó Lucy con voz estremecida―…nunca más, te lo prohíbo.

Se puso de costado para verle mejor, él repitió la posición y enarcó sus labios. ―Promesa.

Fue imposible soltar sus manos, deseaban quedarse así por siempre, la calidez que sentían sus corazones no se comparaba con nada. Querían más, ansiaban sentirse mejor de lo que ya estaban. Natsu se arrimó hasta ella y rozó los gruesos labios de Lucy con los suyos. Pudo mordisquearlos, despacio, inhaló su aire y ella el suyo. Estaban a una corta distancia de concretar un beso por completo. Unieron sus frentes y se vieron a los ojos prometiéndose mil cosas, deseando estar en otro universo.

Todo estaba perfecto, todo debía ser eterno…

Pero el remordimiento atacaba la cabeza de Lucy, a su mente vino la promesa que le hizo a Lisanna tiempo atrás, una promesa que aún no ha cumplido, más bien, ha corrompido. Ahí estaba, bajo sus brazos recibiendo sus mimos. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, según ella.

―¡Natsu, espera! ―usó sus dos brazos para separarlo de ella y crear una distancia.

Él, cabreado, se levantó de la cama maldiciendo a medio mundo. ―¿Cuál es el problema ahora, maldición?, ¡Estaba muy bueno todo!

―Esto no está bien, le hice una promesa a Lisanna ―dijo Lucy con remordimiento― ¡No puedo seguir siendo tan egoísta!, no porque no me hayan resultado las cosas con Hibiki, voy a arruinar tus planes. ―Acarició la cara de su vecino―, tú debes estar con ella, no conmigo.

Natsu la dejó ir, no tenía la menor idea de qué responder. Vio como salió por esa puerta hasta bajar las escaleras para luego apreciar por la ventana cómo se iba hasta su casa. Sus palabras revoloteaban en su cabeza, ¿Debía realmente estar con Lisanna?, ya no lo sabía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

―¡Listo! ―exclamó Jellal con la voz agitada, pelo despeinado y manos algo cansadas. Después de horas de forcejeo, llamadas al S.O.S, entre otros, la tarde se le pasó volando. El auto por fin estaba abierto.

―Muchas gracias, como siempre muy caballero y atento con las mujeres ―lo elogió Ultear con cierto tono de confianza, no le quitaba la vista de encima. ―¿Cómo puedo pagarte? ―lanzó parte de su cabello hacia atrás con divismo.

Él tiró un poco del cuello de su camisa, se comenzaba a incomodar. ―No…no te preocupes.

―¡Ya sé! ―la maestra le guiñó un ojo―, te invito a cenar a mi casa esta noche, no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Problemas, tras problemas. No era la ocasión indicada para hacer citas, tenía algo pendiente. Miró de reojo su reloj, ya no era tan temprano como él creía. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente; Erza corría peligro. No podía hacerle esperar más.

―Lo siento, pero tengo planes ―el tiempo era oro, así que decidió alejarse de a poco hasta llegar a su auto― ¡Quizás en otra ocasión!, ¡Hasta luego!

Ultear ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse debido a que él ya había partido en su auto, al parecer tenía prisa, pensó ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

De vuelta al Pub Ocho Islas, ya faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para cerrar el local. Todos los clientes se habían ido, a excepción de uno; el peculiar y supuesto psicópata seguía leyendo su periódico mientras fingía no darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de cerrar. Virgo terminó por dejar con llave la cocina y otros cuartos, en eso, Erza fue la elegida para dirigirse hasta el señor y pedirle que se vaya, sin duda, la misión más complicada y tenebrosa. Todo gracias a que la pelirroja decía que no le tenía miedo a nadie, de lo contrario, ninguna otra se hubiera ofrecido.

Scarlet caminó hasta aquel hombre y llamó su atención con el sonido de sus tacones. ―Disculpe señor, pero estamos por cerrar.

Él alzó la vista hacia ella, dejó el diario de lado y sonrió de manera escalofriante. ―Eres muy bonita. ―sacó su chequera y la lanzó sobre la mesa. Erza lo miró con desagrado.

―¿Tiene algo que decir? ―ella mantuvo la cordialidad.

―Soy un hombre de mucho dinero, ¿Sabes?... ―aflojó su corbata―, una chica tan guapa como tú, sola, desprotegida…necesita alguien que cuide de ella.

Ella mintió. ―No le estoy entendiendo bien.

El individuo la miró de arriba hasta abajo con determinación, analizando sus curvas, cómo las añoraba. Erza sintió asco.

De repente, se sintió la campana que indicaba la llegada de nuevos clientes, al parecer, la pelirroja había olvidado cerrar la puerta principal antes que todo.

―¡Erza! ―era Jellal, jadeante y un poco cansado―, vine por ti, ¡Nos vamos ahora ya! ―le ordenó y sin dejarle tiempo para responder la agarró del brazo para arrastrarla con él hacia la salida. Y desaparecieron, dejando con las ganas al misterioso tipo del traje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en el auto de Fernandes, la conversación no fluía mucho. Ella seguía con el traje de Sailor, al menos tenía su bolso en mano. Él manejaba prudente, pero sus manos temblaban, se preguntaba qué había pasado antes de que él llegara en su rescate.

―Es definitivo, te irás a mi casa ―aclaró él―, y nada de peros.

Erza no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Primero, pasaron breve hasta la casa de Scarlet para que ella pudiera recoger sus cosas más importantes para luego concluir en el departamento de Fernandes. Media hora después, ya estaban instalados. Ella seguía retraída, estaba en territorio ajeno. Desde que llegó aterrizó sobre el sillón y no se movió más de allí mientras Jellal preparaba algo de comer.

―¿Te hizo algo ese tipo? ―preguntó él desde la cocina, se escuchaba muy preocupado.

―Solo dijo tonterías, usted llegó justo a tiempo.

Jellal asomó la cabeza aparentando molestia. ―Bueno, ¿Qué conversamos hace poco? ―ella lo miró con desconcierto. ―¡Te dije que éramos amigos!, fuera de la escuela llámame por mi nombre.

―Lo…lo siento, Je-Jellal…―logró decir con dificultad, era demasiado raro y fuera de lugar para ella, pero lo intentó al menos. Fernandes soltó una carcajada, se veía bastante tierna tratando de tutearle.

Cenaron ya más tranquilos, hablaron de diversos temas, entre ellos de la escuela.

―Es cierto que ya te queda un año y un par de meses para que te gradúes. ―comentó Fernandes― ¿Planeas ser la presidenta el próximo año también, verdad?

―Me encantaría, todo depende de quienes voten.

Aunque no se le notara, ella ocultaba una enorme confianza en sí misma cuando se trataban de las elecciones. Siempre ha sido aclamada por su desempeño en la presidencia.

―Cuentas con mi apoyo. ―dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabeza pelirroja como si fuera su mascota, aunque con mucha delicadeza. Sus labios se arquearon, hipnotizando por completo a Erza. Verlo sonreír era divino, delirante. _¿Por qué no sonríe eternamente?,_ pensaba Scarlet.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Estimad s lector s...**

 **Mil disculpas a todos por tardar en actualizar. Como ven, el tiempo se me hizo un verdadero obstáculo para traer antes el capítulo nueve. Tuve una semana llenísima de pruebas, no se por qué, simplemente a los profesores se les dio la gana y se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerlas todas al mismo tiempo XD y bueno, colapsé mental y espiritualmente...quedando sin inspiración. Tuve que hasta dejar otros proyectos de lado, abandonarlos en realidad, por que me siento muy comprometida con este fandom y quiero seguir así hasta el final :3**

 **Sin embargo, no pensaba tardar más! así que aquí les dejo la continuación...sé que es poco. Creo que al momento de escribir no me doy cuenta XD poco a poco iré alargando más los caps, prometo que el próximo será más largo :)**

 **Ahora, aprovecharé de responder sus hermosos reviews por acá:**

 ***Lizzy1227:** Hola :3, perdón por el suspenso :(...pero amo hacerlo jaja perdon. Que bueno que te guste, un abrazo para ti!

 ***Prietar:** Jaja Natsu nunca entiende XD, hasta yo me río cuando lo describo tan idiota pero en fin Jajaj, graciassss por tu tiempo y dedicación!

 ***Giuly DG:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, como siempre te agradezco tu apoyo constante y espero seguirte leyendo por acá :P

 ***Lau01:** Le duró poco el momento emo a Lucy :( jajaa, e Igneel es un padre mmm digamos que peculiar, único en su especie XD pero al fin y al cabo bueno a su manera. Gracias por tu review!

 ***Lady-werempire:** Jajaja amé tu idea, pero lo de los gustos de Ultear no me quedaron claros...(acaso quieres que sea lesbi? XD corrígeme si entendí mal por favor JAJAJA) un enorme abrazoooo y gracias!

 ***Titania-chan:** Perdon, perdon, perdon u.u, voy de mal en peorr, pero como dije prometo que el próximo será más largo! es terrible, cuando me pongo a escribir siento que es mucho, pero luego leo las palabras no me lo creo XD, gracias como siempre por tu apoyo incondicional!

 ***Justney:** ¡Natsu es un pillo! Jajajaja, gracias por tu apoyo linda :*

 ***Deepika:** Peeerdona por no entregarte Gruvia u_u pero como te he dicho el fic es Nalu, y claro, multiparejas...pero todo a su tiempo XD no me odies pls

 ***Miku-chan:** Aquí está, para tí! con amooor, saludos.

 ***Funny Angy77:** ¡Hola!, bienvenida :P genial que te haya gustado y ojalá este no sea la excepción jiji.

 ***Hinata-sama198:** ¡Lo siento!, sé que me tarde más de lo debido :( espero que me perdones, me alegra que te guste mi fic.

 **Bueeeeno, en resumen...¡GRACIAS A TODOS! y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Kaya.**

 **PD. _*Esperando los tomates*_**


	10. ¡Período de exámenes! ¿Qué haré?

**Capítulo Diez: ¡Período de exámenes! ¿Qué haré?**

En la escuela Fairy Tail, todos los alumnos estaban al borde de los nervios. Se asomaba la fecha de los exámenes finales para concluir el año. La biblioteca siempre colapsaba en esa época, y este semestre no sería la excepción. Las tutorías aumentaron y quienes estaban a cargo han comenzado a trabajar bastante, entre ellos, se encontraba Levy McGarden, tutora de lenguaje. Ella llevaba un par de meses ayudando a Gajeel Redfox a mejorar sus calificaciones en esa materia, también en otras en las que podía apoyarle. Aunque actualmente, las notas del muchacho no eran del todo para sentirse orgulloso. Su comportamiento tampoco le ayudaba, más bien, le restaba. El director Makarov lo tenía en el ojo del águila, _una más y se iba_ , decía él en cada reunión. La tarea de Levy, era enorme. Sin embargo, ella adoraba los desafíos.

―¡Y bien! ―Levy le entregó unas hojas a su alumno especial―, con estas guías podrás estudiar, aquí está todo lo que entrará en el examen.

Gajeel rechistó. ―No las necesito, enana.

―¿Disculpa? ―ella arqueó una ceja.

―¡Qué ya he aprendido lo suficiente! ―gruñó―, estoy preparado. No necesito tus resúmenes con manzanitas y peras ―Él manifestaba su molestia, lo que menos quería era estar bajo las órdenes de una chica y aún peor, para rendirle cuentas a la escuela. Tomó su cuaderno y lo cerró con tosquedad.

―Oh…ya veo. ―la peliazul lo miró fijo, con desafío― Si es tan así como alardeas, hagamos una apuesta.

El moreno hizo el máximo esfuerzo por ocultar sus nervios, tan solo quería dejar de estudiar. Pero ella todo el tiempo estaba encima diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. Y si no iba, el viejo se las agarraba con él.

―¡Cómo quieras! ―Gajeel la apuntó con su dedo índice, alterado― ¡Te vas arrepentir!, ¡Mis apuestas son tenebrosas, _ge-he_! ―bufó con cierta picardía.

McGarden sintió un enorme escalofrío en su espalda. Se le venían mil locuras a la cabeza sobre cómo terminaría todo esto. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas e infló sus mejillas. ―¡Bien!, si repruebas harás lo que yo te diga. ―se armó de valor.

―Eso significa que si apruebo, deberás cumplir lo que yo desee ―él sonrió, se veía bastante seguro.

―¡Es un trato! ―Levy le estrechó su mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado, en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso deambulaba Lucy con cara de funeral; No era buena idea ir a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Hibiki, ella sabía muy bien que él impartía tutorías en biología y quizás en otros ramos. Hasta pensó en reprobar, o pedirle ayuda a alguien más. Caminó un rato mientras pensaba qué hacer, hasta que un leve choque con alguien la hizo despertar, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Juvia, quien por cierto, iba más o menos igual de dormida.

―¡Juvia! ―Lucy se acercó con amabilidad― ¿Cómo estás?

―Muy bien, ¿Y tú? ―sonrió.

―Esto…bueno se vienen los exámenes y yo, he faltado mucho…me cuestan algunas cosas.

La chica del tercero B se quedó pensando un par de segundos. ―Si gustas yo te puedo ayudar, tengo buenas calificaciones.

A Heartfilia le sorprendía en cierta manera, además de ser porrista, era muy inteligente. Lo mejor de todo, es que era sumamente adorable, su timidez quizás le jugaba en contra, pero al mismo tiempo le traía una buena aura.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Lucy, emocionada― ¡Te juro que te lo pago todo!

―¿Eh? ―Juvia se sonrojó― No, no tienes que hacer eso…solo sácate buenas notas y seré feliz ―sonrió con ternura.

Lucy se acercó a la muchacha y le dio un abrazo. ―¡Eres genial, Juvia!

Un poco más allá, cerca de los casilleros, las observaba una pelirroja con mirada atorrante, concentrada, perpleja. Le molestaba tanto lo que estaba viendo que le dio un leve golpe a la pared, detestaba que Lucy se acercara a otras chicas. ― _Lucy es mía…_ ―masculló despacio mientras fulminaba a Juvia con la mirada.

―¿Qué haces Flare? ―apareció Sorano de repente.

Sin recibir ninguna respuesta, decidió seguirle la mirada a su amiga hasta llegar a las dos chicas que se seguían abrazando muy amigablemente, Lucy, quien habían golpeado tiempo atrás junto a Juvia, su molestosa compañera de curso. ―Ya veo ―bufó con maldad―, encontraste un nuevo juguete y como te lo están quitando estás que le partes la madre, eres un caso perdido Flare.

Pero Flare no le contestaría, estaba tan furiosa que no escuchaba a nadie.

―Siento pena por Juvia ―dijo Sorano con sarcasmo―, tú y tu obsesión por las niñas con cara de idiota terminarán matando a Loxar.

―Cállate…―contestó al fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Más tarde, Juvia y Lucy se reunieron en la biblioteca, la cual por cierto se encontraba llena. Luego de un buen rato buscando dónde sentarse para estudiar tranquilas, hallaron una mesa cerca de la ventana. La rubia seguía temblorosa con la idea de que se encontraría a Hibiki, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Ya más tranquila, decidió concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

―Te traje mis cuadernos, te servirán de apoyo ―Juvia se los entregó.

―Gracias, enserio.

Repasaron un poco biología, para después estudiar matemáticas. Al menos Heartfilia logró aprender algo más y dejar de estar en las nubes con sus estudios. Se sentía más capacitada, así fue aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenían para anotar lo que más pudo de la materia, hicieron unos ejercicios más y luego se pusieron a conversar de la vida. Entre risas y confesiones vergonzosas, Juvia se puso seria de un momento a otro, esto le preocupó a Lucy, causando que se atreviera a preguntar.

―¿Sucede algo, Juvia?

―Dime, ¿Qué haces cuando te gusta un chico? ¿Cómo lo conquistas? ―preguntó con las mejillas rojas.

Lucy se puso de la misma forma, ¿Qué experiencia tendría ella con chicos?, era patético. Y de las que tuvo, contaría el rechazo de Hibiki y el poco entendimiento con Natsu, pero…¿Por qué su vecino entraba en el conteo?, realmente no sabía qué contestar. Todo esto era muy humillante.

―Yo…este….bueno…quizás…―Lucy comenzó a tartamudear― De-deberías decir lo que sientes…

Muy bien, eso fue exactamente lo que ella hizo, más o menos, la diferencia es que no le resultó en lo absoluto. No obstante, la suerte de Juvia podría ser distinta, quizás ella sí saldría exitosa.

¡Ella era la persona menos indicada para dar este tipo de consejos!

―Declararme…―Juvia se puso como tomate― No creo que pueda…―cerró sus ojos y empezó a soñar con el ansiado momento.

―¿Por qué?, eres una chica muy linda, eres porrista, popular…¿Qué chico podría rechazarte?

Juvia sonrió con dulzura. ―Tú también eres muy guapa.

Pero las palabras de la muchacha hacían eco en la cabeza de Lucy, si bien, podría existir la posibilidad de que ella fuera atractiva para los ojos ajenos, Hibiki la había rechazado. Ahí todo tenía sentido, se necesitaba más que ser "simplemente linda". Además, él tenía novia.

―Dime Juvia…―hizo una pausa, sabía que hablar de ello no era fácil― ¿Se puede saber quién te gusta?

―Esto…

No obstante, ella lucía tan incómoda que Lucy decidió frenar el interrogatorio. ―No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, solo debes ser tu misma…―fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió dar de consejo. Cambió radicalmente el tema y dejaron pasar el rato entre carcajadas y complicidad, hasta que daba la hora de una nueva clase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se despidieron y al rato Heartfilia ya se había reunido con sus amigas, todas hablaban del periodo de exámenes, mañana sería el primero y más de la mitad de la escuela estaban perdidos.

―Creo que hacer el tercero nuevamente no es tan malo…―bromeó Cana.

―¡Ni en broma!, debemos pasar todas hasta el último año ―Levy no parecía haber entendido el chiste.

―Hay que estudiar juntas, así nos ayudamos mutuamente. ―sugirió Mirajane.

Lucy seguía muy atenta la conversación, pero leves sensaciones le hicieron perder un poco el hilo de la charla, a ratos sentía como si alguien le observara desde cerca. No podía deducir con certeza de qué o quién se trataba, pero era un hecho, el escalofrío en su espalda no mentía. Trataba de mirar a todos lados para descubrirlo, pero no había nada, al menos, nadie se veía sospechoso.

Decidiendo ignorar lo ocurrido, entró al salón junto a sus compañeras. Al ingresar, se topó con la inquieta mirada de Natsu, a su mente cayó enseguida la escena ocurrida en su habitación…precisamente en su cama, a manos tomadas, labios aproximados…todo perfecto hasta que ella recordó que le estaba jugando chueco a una amiga. Se sentía la peor por eso. Más, lo que menos quería era empeorar las cosas ni que los demás se dieran cuenta que las cosas entre ellos siguen dispersas, por lo tanto, optó por actuar con la mayor normalidad posible.

―¡Hola, Natsu! ―saludó la rubia tratando de poner toda la energía que podía a su voz. Este dejó lo que estaba haciendo para responder.

―Buenas, _Luce_ …―enfatizó―, ¿Cómo estás?

Cada vez que él la llamaba así, hasta los pelos se le encrespaban, ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan sensual?

―Y-Yo…¡Muy bien!, ¿Y tú? ―ella estaba ruborizada.

Dragneel bajó el semblante en la misma condición. ―Eh, igual.

Era inevitable que ambos recordaran ese acercamiento en la casa del cabello rosa, él se había puesto muy imprudente y atrevido con ella, la palabra amigos quedó en un continente desconocido. Sobre todo, la conversación que tuvieron al final, los sentimientos de Lisanna y hasta donde estaba llegando la consecuencia de un "beso accidental". Desde su pupitre, Mirajane los observaba atentamente.

Se escuchaba un gran bochinche en la sala, hasta que el profesor Ivan Dreyar entró causando que el silencio se apoderara del lugar. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y alzó la voz. ―Les dejaré mi hora para que se preparen para el examen de mañana que estará muy complejo, además si gustan pueden hacerme preguntas. ―pasó la lista y luego se quedó trabajando en su mesa.

Y así fue, algunos aprovecharon la instancia, otros simplemente se dedicaron a charlar. Por su lado, Lucy caminó hasta el puesto de Levy.

―¡Te vi muy concentrada hace poco en la biblioteca! ―bromeó Heartfilia con la pequeña McGarden, esta sacudió la cabeza fingiendo no entender.

―Esto…¿Yo?, no comprendo. ―bufó con nervios.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos. ―A mí no me engañas, ¿Qué te traes con Gajeel?, enserio.

―Ni idea ―lamentó Levy―, no sé lo que él piensa de mí ―comenzó a explicar―, siempre se la pasa molestándome sin importarle si me siento mal o no, a veces creo que él solo me ve como…no sé…¿Una enana tierna y amistosa?

―Leí en una revista que los chicos malos siempre son así con quienes les gustan…―Lucy recordó el último manga que leyó la semana pasada.

Levy soltó una carcajada. ―Ojalá la vida fuera como un manga para chicas, pero no lo es.

Mientras ellas conversaban, un acontecimiento causó que Heartfilia perdiera toda la concentración que tenía en la historia de Levy y su romance confuso. Lisanna se encontraba en la puerta del salón con una hoja en mano. Las saludó desde ahí y esperó a que Natsu se levantara de su puesto para ir hacia ella.

―Oye Natsu, ¿Te parece que estudiemos después de clases? ―propuso Lisanna con una gran sonrisa―, como te lo prometí, te ayudaré con Biología.

―Me parece bien, voy por ti después de clases a tu salón. ―Natsu no se opuso, al contrario, se veía muy calmado y a gusto con el próximo encuentro que tendría con la albina. Un poco más atrás, Lucy los observaba sin pestañear. Moría, hasta mataría por saber qué era lo que estaban hablando, ya que desde su lugar no podía escuchar nada.

―Genial, nos vemos…―Lisanna estiró su mano entregándole un papel doblado en cuatro partes y luego se retiró. Él observó cómo se iba, seguía siendo hermosa ante sus ojos, delicada, adorable, pero…

Giró su rostro y ahí estaba, Lucy observando con cara de nada, fue inevitable partirse de risa frente a ella, quien por cierto, fingió no entender absolutamente nada.

―¿De qué te ríes?

Natsu jadeó. ―De ti. ―se guardó el papel en su bolsillo y regresó a su puesto, no sin antes, sacarle la lengua a su vecina por mirona. ―Eres bien cotilla, no me lo esperaba. ―bromeó.

―Idiota…―maldijo ella con la cara como tomate mientras Levy reía de la escenita de ambos.

Pero todo no era risa, realmente Lucy ansiaba saber qué fue lo que habló con Strauss, su cara la delataba. Pero a pesar de todo eso que le estaba matando, tampoco podía ir y tratar de indagar en ello. No olvidaba su promesa: Ayudar a Lisanna para acercarse a Natsu, y si algo tenía claro era que no estaba cumpliendo con nada de lo que dijo anteriormente, al contrario.

Lisanna era una buena chica, estudiosa, tierna, amigable, comprensible, ella no merecía sufrir. Y Lucy no sería la primera persona en encargarse de ello, más bien, deseaba cambiar las cosas…sin importar si eso le afectaba en una forma u otra. No quería pensar más en eso, si le hacía bien o mal, quería conservar la amistad que tenía con la albina y al mismo tiempo, seguir siendo muy amiga de Natsu. Eso era lo que quería. Y sin importar que aparezcan esas desconocidas dudas provenientes de galaxias anexas, ella no cedería ante las tentaciones.

Quizás no era mala idea dejar que ellos pasen tiempo juntos, a solas…

Porque…no tiene nada de malo, ¿Verdad?

Así, la cabeza de Heartfilia terminó por explotar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

A la semana siguiente, se concretaba la llegada de los exámenes a Fairy Tail. Luego de días de arduo estudio y repasos por cada estudiante, la hora había llegado. Sonó la campana para el inicio de clases, cada asignatura tenía una sala correspondiente según la clase y su categoría. Hoy se realizaban los exámenes de matemáticas y lenguaje. Todos se las arreglaron, cada uno por su lado para prepararse. Lucy, se reunió varias veces con Levy después de clases, ella era excelente en lenguaje, por otra parte, Juvia le siguió ayudando con matemáticas. Sin embargo, no era lo que la tenía del todo preocupada, más bien, su némesis era Biología, lo sabía hasta el director.

Y hasta hoy en día, seguía sin entender algunas cosas, detalles tan diminutos que arruinarían hasta la teoría más obvia. Pero al menos aún le quedaba una tarde para prepararse, hoy, lo importante era pasar las dos primeras pruebas finales. Con tal motivación, salió de su casa con los ánimos por las nubes. No se dejaría perder por nada en el mundo. Ya superó los días de incertidumbre pensando que Natsu y Lisanna se reunían casi todos los días en la tarde para repasar, y aún seguía sin saber nada sobre ellos.

Mientras pensaba en lo sucedido la semana pasada, sin querer, chocó contra una espalda ajena otra vez, la cual por el momento ella desconocía.

―¡Lo siento mucho! ―Lucy levantó el rostro, despabilando por completo.

―¿Tú otra vez?

La persona se giró con gracia, no se veía molestia alguna en su cara a pesar del incidente. Cuando se vieron, ambos sonrieron levemente.

―¿Sting?, ¿Así te llamabas verdad? ―Lucy lo apuntó sorprendida, sabía que recordaba su nombre, aunque la duda siempre existía. No esperaba en absoluto encontrárselo a pasos de su escuela.

―Y tú eres la chica rara ―él sonrió con vileza.

―Eso significa que…no recuerdas mi nombre.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos a ceja alzada, le decepcionaba de alguna manera que él fuera tan despreocupado luego del enorme episodio que pasaron juntos. O al menos un lapso.

―Bueno…la verdad no ―admitió con un poco de vergüenza. Rascó su cabeza en modo de nervios―, pero no olvido tu atrevimiento al pedirme que te llevara en mi bici…eso es imposible de no recordar ―carcajeó.

Lucy seguía molesta con la actitud algo altanera del muchacho. Ordenó su cabello y comenzó a avanzar, no quería seguir hablando con alguien tan burlón como él. Debía mantenerse concentrada.

―¡Oye espera! ―Sting la comenzó a seguir―, no te enfades…solo bromeaba…Lucy Heartfilia.

Ella frenó el paso y se dio la vuelta asombrada, para luego suspirar. ―Está bien, quizá es raro que recordemos nuestros nombres.

―En absoluto ―negó él con seriedad―, por cierto, ¿Vas camino a Fairy Tail, verdad?

―Sí, ¿No me ves puesto el uniforme acaso?

Sting roló los ojos. ―Lo siento, no suelo leerle la insignia a todos los uniformes que veo pasar ―justificó―, además, el tuyo está justo en una de tus…

―¡Asqueroso! ―Lucy cubrió sus pechos con la cara como un tomate.

La carcajada del rubio se escuchó por todo el pasaje, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí para entrar a Fairy Tail.

―Oye ―Sting fingió molestia―, no te ofendas pero no eres mi tipo…―Lucy lo vio con desagrado―, ahora, si eres tan amable, ¿Me podrías guiar hasta la sala de delegados?

Ella analizó un poco las cosas, el chico no había sido del todo amable con ella, más bien, era más maleducado que simpático. Además, no sabía muy bien si quería toparse con Lates luego de todo lo sucedido. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella no era del tipo que abandonaba a alguien que lo necesitara. Estaba en un debate interno ante esta situación.

―Bien…pero luego no me molestes. ―Lucy comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada―, sígueme y no tardes. ―mantuvo un tono firme y casi desinteresado. Él obedeció con gusto.

Cada vez estaban más cerca del destino, ella frenó una puerta más adelante para evitar en lo posible ver la cara de Hibiki antes de su examen, al menos si no quería reprobar. Sting la vio con gracia. ―¿Por qué frenas de esa manera?, eres divertida.

―Hasta aquí llego, la sala está ahí ―apuntó la puerta con su dedo índice― ¿Se puede saber por qué estás acá?

―¿Te han dicho antes lo cotilla que eres? ―Él le desordenó el cabello antes de ignorar por completo su pregunta y seguir su paso hasta el salón de delegados. ―Gracias chica rara, nos vemos otro día.

Y desapareció. Pero no sin restregarle, otra vez, la palabra _cotilla_.

Cotilla, cotilla, ¡Ella no era una cotilla, no señor! Primero Natsu, luego Sting… ¿Quién sería el próximo?, no quería averiguarlo. Ya estaba cansada de ese sobrenombre poco atractivo. Lo que más le irritó de todo esto, fue que no respondió a su pregunta, no, definitivamente el muchacho era un maleducado de primera. El solo pensar en su estúpida cara burlesca la ponía de los nervios. De seguro luego armaría un club Anti-Sting. Ese sería unos de sus objetivos luego de pasar todas las pruebas.

―¡El examen de lenguaje! ―gritó luego de darse cuenta que ya llevaba dos minutos de retraso. Aseguró sus cosas y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la sala.

 **.**

 **.**

Y logró llegar, exasperada y jadeante. El profesor apenas la dejó entrar, y para su suerte, logro tomar un buen puesto junto a la ventana. El aire no circulaba en esa aula y el calor la estaba atacando. Secó el sudor de su cara con un poco de papel higiénico que llevaba en el bolso para luego ponerse al corriente con las preguntas. Miró disimulada hacia el lado, todos estaban muy concentrados respondiendo, incluso Natsu. De seguro sus sesiones privadas con Lisanna le hicieron efecto, analizó con cierta…molestia.

Se sentía patética por pensar así. No quería seguir despertando esos sentimientos, la envidia, esos celos absurdos. Sacudió la cabeza para despertar y empezar a usar el lápiz que sostenía con fuerza.

Cuarenta minutos les tomó a la mayoría el finalizar el examen, los demás, entre ellos Lucy, cincuenta minutos con diez segundos regalados por la simpatía y piedad del profesor. Así, luego de esa casi hora de tensión, todos se reunieron en los pasillos para discutir las preguntas, unos se veían contentos, otros deprimidos, y los demás simplemente trataban de no hacerse ningún tipo de expectativa sobre el tema.

―¿Qué tal te fue? ―Levy se acercó a su amiga con una satisfacción contagiosa, lenguaje era su fuerte y sin duda había aprobado.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. ―No tengo idea, pero respondí todo. ―aún se podían apreciar sus nervios por el temblor de su voz.

―Ten fe ―McGarden la tomó de las manos y le brindó una sonrisa―, pasarás todo.

Más reconfortada, ella asintió. Su amiga tenía toda la razón, sin fe tampoco llegaría muy lejos. Necesitaba creer en sí misma.

―¿Cómo te fue, cotilla? ―Natsu apareció por detrás enganchando su brazo derecho por el cuello y hombros de su vecina, como siempre, con su típico tono de broma y ganas de fastidiar a la rubia. Esta retrocedió con la vena en la frente dedicándole una mirada tajante.

―¡Que no me digas así! ―reclamó alzando la voz, Levy soltó una risotada.

―Bueno, ¿Cómo te fue, vecina? ―preguntó sin alejarse aún.

Fue todo bien repentino, al punto de que Lucy aún no había asimilado en la posición que se encontraban. Ella rozaba su espalda con el tronco de Natsu, estaban tan cerca que sentía el típico calor que desprendía de su vecino, a veces creía que estaba hecho de fuego. Luego, ubicó el imprudente brazo entre sus hombros hasta la comisura de su pecho, como la primera vez que se conocieron. Bueno, entre hombres no había problema, pero él siempre olvidaba que abrazar así a una chica era completamente diferente y perturbador.

Sintió el olor que desprendía la camisa de su compañero, un delicioso y relajante aroma a lavanda, de seguro Igneel era fanático de las buenas fragancias. Vio como sus piernas se pusieron tensas y su piel de gallina. Tenerlo tan próximo era tentador pero incómodo a la vez. No quería ser pesada, tampoco sabía cómo darle a entender que no estaba cómoda en esa pose. Giró con cautela su cara hacia la de él flexionando su cuello, este la miró de reojo con curiosidad. Fue una mirada fija, al mismo tiempo.

De un momento a otro Levy había desaparecido por los pasillos. Solo quedaban ellos dos, contemplando sus caras de asombro.

―Muy…muy cerca ―masculló ella.

Al fin él pudo entender, quitando su brazo de encima y alejándose un par de centímetros. Estaba muy agobiado, ¿Por qué ya no podía abrazarla como antes?

La razón era que cada vez que lo hacía, solo una cosa se venía a su cabeza: Ganas de besarle.

Y en su ambición, pudo haberlo hecho.

Pero era absurdo.

―Lo siento ―Natsu rompió el hielo―, por lo de la otra vez, yo…

―No…―lo interrumpió―, ya está, pasó…somos amigos y todo va bien ―fingió una sonrisa.

―Claro, amigos. ―metió sus manos en los bolsillos con cierta languidez y dio la media vuelta para irse alejando de a poco, todo era muy difícil para él. Pero la situación lo superaba, cada vez que se encontraba cerca, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad lo disfrutaba. Se sentía bien, besarle, se sentía jodidamente bien. No había nada por hacer hasta el momento, solo ver cómo las cosas transcurren. Quizá, si besaba a Lisanna llegaría a sentir lo mismo. No quería creer que estaba atrapado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana después. La jornada de exámenes había concluido, aunque aún faltaba por saber las notas finales. Yo, mordía mis uñas todos los días pensando si había aprobado Biología, mi maldito némesis escolar. Eso, mezclado con la última e incómoda charla con Natsu. Después de tal acontecimiento seguimos hablando, pero el tema no se ha tocado hasta ahora. Lo único que podía rescatar, era que ya no tendría que preocuparme por los estudios hasta el próximo año. Así se apreciaba el ambiente por todo Fairy Tail.

Pero extrañamente desde esta mañana presiento que alguien ha comenzado a seguirme. Desde que entré a la escuela hasta en este preciso momento, es raro pero uno sabe cuándo alguien le está viendo fijamente. No quise reaccionar como una loca alterada, pero la situación ya me estaba colmando. Recordé que sentí la misma sensación una semana antes, pensé en lo peor, un degenerado o un viejo busca recompensas, aunque claro, por mí no podrían darle ningún peso.

Subí sigilosamente la escalera hasta mi salón mirando hacia todas partes como una maniática. Pasé al baño y remojé un poco mi cabello, sudé un poco a causa de los nervios, me arreglé y salí a paso acelerado sin ver absolutamente hacia donde iba.

Y nuevamente, choqué con alguien. Ya parecía costumbre encontrarme a medio mundo de esa forma.

―Rubia…―era Flare, la chica del tercero B. Curiosamente ahora no parecía ser la misma matona de antes. No he olvidado como me defendió de Jenny la vez pasada, aunque la seguía encontrando un poco loca. Esbozó una sonrisa algo turbulenta y comenzó a juguetear con sus trenzas.

―Ah, eres tú ―no supe que más decir, tampoco éramos amigas para entablar una conversación.

―Te ves muy bonita. ―se sonrojó.

¿Eh?, ¿¡Acaso me acaba de coquetear!?

Esto es malo, malísimo, inaceptable. Es que no, definitivamente no me iban las chicas, okey, quizás estaba pensando demasiado y no era así. Pero, de la manera que me mira no creo que quiera ser amiga mía.

―Eh…¿Tú también? ―traté de ser amable, pero me salió el tiro por la culata.

―¿E-enserio? ―se acercó hacia mí con su cara de psicópata y de robo con intimidación; no saldría viva de esta, pensé. Creé una distancia leve con mis brazos estirándolos hacia adelante, retrocedí tanto que mi espalda tocó contra la pared. No tenía escapatoria.

―Claro, ¿Por qué te acercas tanto? ―ya comenzaba a alterarme más.

Pero no recibí respuesta, se quedó quieta a centímetros de distancia y volvió a oler mi cabello como lo hizo la vez anterior. Inspiró el aroma de mi shampoo con una satisfacción danzante. Rechiné mis dientes y cerré mis ojos, ella definitivamente estaba loca.

Loca por mí.

Dios mío, ¿Por qué?

―Deb…¡Debo irme! ―con todas mis fuerzas la empujé y salí corriendo por el pasillo hasta la primera escalera que encontré, ahí desaparecí de su vista, creo. Otra vez, no sé qué cara habrá puesto, ojalá se decepcione pronto. Es enserio, si hay algo que no me van, son las chicas. No tengo nada en contra con quienes piensan así, pero…¡Respeten mis gustos personales!, claro y mis derechos humanos.

Agitada aplaqué frente a mi salón sosteniendo toda mi espalda contra mis rodillas respirando mientras mi corazón se salía por la boca. Eso fue muy raro, demasiado. Acababa de ser acosada sexualmente por una mujer, y no es precisamente una tan guapa, ella me aterra.

Miré por el pequeño ventanal de la puerta, estaban todos adentro sentados a su pinta y como siempre; Jellal en su escritorio leyendo o anotando cosas en el libro de clases. Sentí un enorme alivio y familiaridad al entrar, ya estaba segura.

Ya nada podría ocurrirme, o al menos eso creía.

―¡Cuidado! ―alcancé a escuchar una advertencia proveniente de una voz femenina, nunca supe de quien era.

Y como todas las veces, llegaba tarde.

Un cuaderno de tres materias aterrizó sobre mi frente pegándose a ella hasta deslizarse lentamente por mi nariz, rebotando en mis pechos y cayendo al suelo.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Heartfilia? ―Jellal se levantó rápido de su asiento para ir a atenderme, tras de él, Erza y Mirajane acudieron en mi ayuda mientras el resto comenzó a soltar improperios hacia el último pupitre del salón.

Debía suponerlo.

Era más que obvio.

―Lo…lo siento…―otra vez Natsu era el culpable mis desgracias, vi el miedo y arrepentimiento en su cara mientras los demás lo regañaban, sobre todo Gray.

―¡Tienes una puntería de mierda, lagartija! ―le gritó―, ahora Lucy perderá su nariz.

Y yo como una tonta toqué mis fosas nasales para revisar si sangraban o algo parecido, fue como un reflejo.

―La estás asustando, idiota ―Cana codeó fuerte a Gray en las costillas por su desubicado comentario.

Ya parecía cosa de siempre, no importaba donde fuera ni a donde iba, algo caía sobre mi cara o cabeza. Levy se acercó a mí con una pequeña bebida en lata y muy cuidadosa la acercó a la parte irritada de mi rostro para que el cambio de temperatura no fuera tan brusco. Sentí un gran escalofrío en mi espalda, desde mi nariz hasta mi mentón tenía adormecido. Las chicas me acompañaron a mi puesto y ahí me quedé, sentada con la lata de bebida sobre mi cara lanzando miradas asesinas a mi agresor.

Alcé la vista y él ya se encontraba a mi costado con cara de perro arrepentido, yo bajé la mirada enfocándome en mis rodillas.

―Lo lamento Lucy, de verdad, perdóname ―la culpabilidad salía por sus poros, en sus ojos se podía apreciar también esa carga y ese dolor, más bien, responsabilidad. Se agachó un poco hacia mí y corrió mi flequillo para verme más de cerca. No sé por qué, pero me daba mucha vergüenza que me viera en ese estado.

Ya me estaba poniendo pretenciosa con un chico que no debería serlo.

―Ya está…―le devolví la mirada― Supongo que se deshinchará de aquí a que salgamos. ―Al diablo todo, traté de sonreír forzadamente para que él se sintiera mejor. Detestaba verlo así. Lo sé, soy una tonta.

―¿De verdad? ―sonrió―, eso espero.

Verlo sonreír me producía una calma tremenda, hasta se me había olvidado que la víctima era yo. En fin, algo en mi interior me decía que no sería la última vez.

―Gray idiota ―Natsu se giró hacia mi otro compañero con una expresión endemoniada― ¡Para la otra no te corras!

Suponía que el cuaderno no iba para mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Salí de clases, el profesor Jellal nos comentó de qué se trataría el examen de educación física y luego nos dejó libres. Le devolví a Levy su lata y nos fuimos caminando en dirección al aula del tercero B.

―¡Por favor!, acompáñame…―insistía ella.

―No creo que sea buena idea.

En absoluto, el tercero B me daba mucho miedo. Bueno, habían excepciones pero muy pocas. Inconscientemente mientras iba rechazando la propuesta de mi amiga durante todo el camino, quedamos frente a la sala. Ella se giró hacia mí con cara de cachorro. Demonios, hoy todos se aprovechaban de mi bondad.

―Anda, tengo que ver a Gajeel para que me entregue mis cuadernos ―volvió a suplicar.

Ni modo, ya estábamos ahí.

―Eres terrible ―suspiré.

Levy se asomó discreta entre la puerta buscando al chico malo con la mirada mientras yo esperaba atrás cruzada de brazos. Lo que menos quería, era ver a Flare.

Cuando Gajeel notó nuestra presencia, se paró y caminó hacia nosotras con cara de fastidio y de manos en los bolsillos. ―¿Qué se te ofrece? ―alzó la cabeza. Ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo y una sonrisa enorme como si estuviera frente a un santísimo respondió. ―Vengo por mis cuadernos.

―Ah, es cierto ―vio hacia su pupitre―, espera un momento.

Mientras él iba a lo suyo, pude presentir la mirada turbia de Flare sobre mí. Era espeluznante, me sentía como una vaca entrando a un matadero, en la boca del tiburón, en la jaula de los leones, y más cosas aterradoras.

Traté de extraviar la vista y hacerme la tonta, cosa que me salía bastante bien. Pero era casi imposible, sus ojos fijos eran perturbadores y penetrantes, atravesaban todo, incluso mi indiferencia. Comencé a silbar y mirar hacia el lado contrario, Levy no entendía absolutamente nada, pero empezaba a sospechar de mis evidentes nervios. Decidí no preocuparle, era lo mejor. Después de todo, ella sufrió mucho en el pasado a raíz de esas chicas.

Gajeel regresó con los cuadernos de Levy y se lo entregó con pocas ganas. ―Aquí tienes. ―declaró frío y sin verla a los ojos. Era desesperante, no entendía cómo a ella podía gustarle un chico así.

Levy ignoró por completo lo sucedido y me señaló que nos fuéramos, a lo que yo asentí muy contenta. Nos dimos media vuelta y antes que empezáramos a caminar él encumbró la voz. ―Oye enana, recuerda la apuesta que hicimos. ―ambas nos giramos, ella se veía muy incómoda con los recientes dichos de Gajeel, y yo, seguía sin entender nada.

―Va-vale…―se sonrojó.

―Levy, ¿Qué apostaste con él? ―le susurré despacio.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió su paso de manera tiesa y tosca como si llevara una faja de yeso en su cintura, yo la seguí recelo. Caminamos dos puertas más allá y la sujeté del brazo para exigirle explicaciones.

―Ya estamos lejos…―miré hacia atrás para comprobarlo― Ahora dime.

―No es nada.

Mala respuesta Levy, a Lucy Heartfilia no se le deja de esa forma.

―¡Dime ya!, soy tu amiga ―fingí molestia, de alguna u otra manera tendría que convencerla.

―Bien ―su voz temblaba―, apostamos que si él aprobaba los exámenes yo haría lo que él quisiera…―contó con pavor, su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar.

―¿Eh? ―La tomé por los hombros y comencé a sacudirla― ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?! ―la regañé― ¿Ni se te ocurre que cosas malas puede hacerte? ―Estaba indignada, no comprendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Levy en el momento que decidió "entregarse" a él. Entiendo que quizás le guste, pero se le está saliendo de las manos.

Levy se encogió de hombros. ―Tranquila, Gajeel no es un mal chico ―lo decía con tanta confianza y seguridad que me terminaría convenciendo. Apretó los cuadernos que llevaba entre su pecho y sus brazos, sonriendo. ―Entiendo que muchos le teman, pero no es lo que aparenta ser.

Yo solo la miré, no quería decir nada hiriente hacia ella. Además, la veía tan ilusionada. Me recordaba a mí viendo a Hibiki como el príncipe del caballo blanco, con capa y espada. Ahora me avergonzaba de ello.

―Es cierto ―miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca― debo irme, nos vemos Lucy ―y desapareció, avanzando a paso largo dejándome completamente sola en el pasillo.

Yo me quedé ahí, con cara de tonta sin saber qué hacer. Las clases habían terminado, prácticamente. Miré a ambos lados y retrocedí para ir por mis cosas al salón. En lo que me doy la vuelta, veo a Gray caminando a lo lejos con una expresión muy extraña.

―¿Buscas algo? ―le pregunté. Por la cara de asustado que puso al verme me di cuenta que no había notado mi presencia antes de que me acercara. Esto me era muy sospechoso.

―Eh…yo…―rascó su cabeza mirando hacia el techo―…debo ir al sótano a buscar unas cajas para el profesor Jellal…

―¿Y para qué quiere cajas viejas? ―cuestioné su rara excusa frunciendo mis cejas.

―Yo que sé…debo irme ―caminó unos pasos más al lado contrario y empezó a bajar por la escalera que llevaba hasta el sótano. Yo lo vi irse con detención. Algo no me parecía bien en todo esto, Gray se veía muy tenso y nervioso cuando notó que lo había "pillado" deambulando sin razón. Peor que eso, su excusa fue realmente de un niño de cinco años. Ni siquiera Natsu hubiera dicho algo tan tonto. Avancé un poco para seguirle el paso, ahí pude apreciar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un sobre azul medio arrugado.

Se parecía mucho al sobre de los anónimos que él comenzó a recibir meses atrás. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener más sentido. Notas cachondas, un Gray misterioso, sótano…no cabía duda.

Así que decidí seguirle, cautelosa, casi a pasitos de pollo sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Hasta el sótano eran tres corridas de escalera, lo peor era que cada vez se ponía más oscuro. Mil escenas de películas de terror vinieron a mi cabeza, la mente es el peor enemigo sin duda. Tragué saliva e invoqué a todos los dioses para que me protegieran. Cuando llegué a mitad de la primera, vi una sombra.

Y mi corazón se detuvo.

―¿Qui…quién anda allí? ―mi voz se escuchaba trémula, sentía como mis ojos se nublaban. Si había algo que no toleraba era a los fantasmas.

―Rubia…

No es posible.

La vi salir de las sombras con su cara de siempre, esto era peor que los exámenes. Y al igual que en en las películas de terror, yo sería una de las víctimas, esas chicas que mueren casi al principio.

―Flare, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―traté de contenerme, fingí seriedad y casi como si no estuviera muerta de miedo. Ella se acercó a mí lentamente acorralándome hasta quedar a centímetros.

―Te quiero para mí.

Vaya, era bastante sincera. A mí me costó un montón declararme a Hibiki, y ella viene, me sigue y me acorrala en un lugar oscuro para decírmelo. Era digna de admirar.

Un momento, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, estoy corriendo peligro.

¡Que alguien me ayude!

―Eh…esto…―usé nuevamente mis manos para protegerme de ella―…creo que te estás confundiendo…a mí no me vienen las chicas.

Pero la muy loca no me escuchaba, solo se acercaba más y más. No importaba todo lo que le dijera, estaba cegada. Aquí moriría hoy. Lo último que vi, fue su rostro medio depravado aproximarse al mío mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla con descaro.

Todo sucedió tan rápido…

―¡¿Pero qué?! ―la escuché exclamar, por su tono de molestia algo había ocurrido.

Yo sentí un tirón en mi brazo, alguien que tomaba de él y con mucha fuerza me sacaba de ese encierro. Entreabrí un poco mis párpados y pude verlo; Era Natsu. Estaba serio, hasta podría decir molesto. Cuando ya me arrancó por completo de los brazos de Flare hasta los suyos mi corazón volvió a latir.

―Te estaba buscando, amor mío. ―Y me besó.

...

Sostuvo mi cintura con fuerza y clavó sus labios en mí como si fuéramos novios. Quería llorar como una tonta. Él siempre llegaba en los momentos más oportunos, él era mi salvador. Pero lo que menos debía hacer era comportarme extraño, debía seguirle la corriente si quería salvar mi pellejo. Así que le correspondí, me colgué de su cuello e intensifiqué el contacto.

¿A quién quiero engañar?, quizás lo correspondería de todas maneras.

Flare nos observaba desconcertada, pude sentir sus miradas de ira hacia nosotros.

―¡No me gustan las idiotas lame pijas!, me largo ―y enfurecida salió de allí, dejándonos a solas.

Yo la vi irse con mi ojo medio abierto, cuando desapareció por completo me separé un poco de Natsu para darle las gracias. ―Ya se fue, de verdad grac…

Pero él no me dejó terminar, volvió a besarme y esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esto?; un calor adormecedor en mi estómago que viajaba por mi garganta y por otros lados de mi cuerpo, era desesperante. Me aferré a su camisa, quería sacar toda la energía acumulada que llevaba dentro de mí. Apreté su espalda y el gruñó para luego mordisquear mi labio inferior.

Dios mío, estábamos siendo unos calentones de lo peor.

Pero me gustaba, me declaro culpable.

No sabía si nos devorábamos así porque lo hacíamos a escondidas, o por simple desesperación, deseo, o algo similar. Quizás miedo a que nos encuentren, o simplemente nos nace. No sabía nada, no entendía nada; solo no quería detenerme. Sentí el frío del muro contra mi espalda recordándome las veces anteriores que probé sus besos, quemantes, fuertes, deliraba con tan solo un roce de ellos. La respiración no existía, se acortaba segundo tras segundo. Acaricie su cabello entrelazando mis dedos y al mismo tiempo, acercaba más su rostro al mío. Él por su parte, me oprimió más por la cintura para luego bajar un poco hacia mis caderas e ir metiendo lentamente su mano…¡BAJO MI CAMISA!

―¡E-ESPERA! ―grité con la cara como pimentón, lo empujé hacia un costado arreglando mi ropa que ya no tenía buena apariencia. Natsu tenía una cara de no entender absolutamente nada, y al mismo tiempo parecía querer matarme por haberlo alejado así de esa forma.

―¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda pasa ahora!? ―se agarró la cabeza con frustración total, odiaba estos momentos y curiosamente…siempre era yo la que los provocaba. Pateó la pared y se cruzó de brazos, furioso.

―¡N-no te hagas el idiota! ―le tiré de su oreja―, querías propasarte conmigo…de-depravado. ―cubrí mis pechos como si fueran mi talón de Aquiles, este chico era incorregible y no había que ser Albert Einstein para darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Él se giró hacia mí con cara de ofendido.

―No…―se sonrojó― ¡No es cierto, tonta!, ni loco haría eso…―miró hacia la nada apretando los dientes.

Lo apunté con juicio. ―¡Claro que sí!, sentí tus manos en mi estómago ―cada cosa que decía se volvía más humillante y apocada.

―¡Tonta, estaba revisando si tenías heridas! ―se excusó con las mejillas rojas y el descaro más inimaginable que existe.

¿Enserio?

―¿Crees que soy idiota? ―choqué mi frente contra la suya, él no parecía intimidarse por mí. Nos miramos como perros rabiosos unos segundos antes que…

―¿Chicos?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―era Gray quien venía desde el sótano con el uniforme un poco desarreglado, nuevamente se veía medio incómodo como si ocultara algo o si su vida dependiera de un hilo.

Encrespada, me separé de Natsu de un salto, él reacciono de la misma manera. No obstante, los tres estábamos muy asustados.

―Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. ―respondió Natsu desconfiado.

―No es asunto tuyo.

―¿Qué dijiste, Sor Gray? ―y mi vecino alías el torbellino comenzaba a calentar los motores para iniciar una nueva pelea.

―¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Y antes que una tormenta comenzaba, me coloqué frente a ambos para evitar que se mataran el uno con el otro. ―Gray, como me dijiste que venías por unas cajas le pedí a Natsu que me acompañara para ayudarte ―mentí a base de otra mentira. Por la cara de desconcierto que él puso, parecía confirmar aún más que se lo había inventado todo. Miré a mi derecha, Natsu no entendía absolutamente nada.

― _Luce_ , tú no me has…¡Auch!, maldición eso duele. ―se quejó ante el pellizco que le propiné en el antebrazo, si seguía hablando metería la pata. Y para asegurarme que no volviera hacer algo estúpido le pegué una mirada asesina, a lo que él respondió bastante a mi favor.

―No importa, ya terminé…―Gray siguió su camino por las escaleras―, gracias de todas formas.

A mí no me engañas Gray, no puedes ir a buscar cajas y regresar con las manos vacías…pero en fin, no podía preocuparme de ello en este momento; acababa de tener otra recaída con Natsu. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, no quería más problemas ni pensar más en ello. Seguí los pasos de Gray y comencé a subir la escalera, Natsu me siguió con cara de león enfurecido. Cuando llegamos al fin al pasillo iluminado, nos encontramos con Lisanna quien venía desde su salón.

Vuelvo a repetirlo, los astros están en mi contra. No pueden ponerme a Flare, Natsu y Lisanna en el mismo escenario en menos de quince minutos. Cuando nos vio salir de la escalera se acercó a nosotros, Gray siguió su camino y quedamos solo los tres.

―Hola chicos ―nos regaló una sonrisa angelical, Lisanna era casi perfecta, por decir así. Todo lo que ella hacía era impecable, admirable…ella era un verdadero ejemplo a seguir, mientras yo cometía estupidez tras estupidez. Quizás por eso Natsu siempre estaba a mi lado, yo traía las situaciones para que me pasaran cosas y él me salvara. Liss debería comenzar a ser más tonta…quizás así…

―Hola Lisanna, ¿Ya saliste? ―le preguntó Natsu.

―Sí, voy a mi casa, ¿Y ustedes?

―Nosotros también. ―respondí yo, despertando de mi trance emo.

―Ah por cierto ―miró a Natsu― ¿Te importaría acompañarme a comprar un libro?, sé que tú conoces esos lugares donde venden tiras cómicas y pensé que sería buena idea que compartamos tiempo…juntos ―esto último lo dijo con dificultad.

Todo esto era incómodo, muy incómodo. Hace un par de minutos, nos partíamos la boca besándonos y ahora debía fingir como si nada hubiera pasado. Estoy siendo una verdadera imbécil y me siento mal por ello. Natsu me dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento, por su expresión, él no sabía que hacer tampoco. Lo entendía, de seguro pensaba que me haría daño si iba con ella. Sin embargo, yo le prometí que él y Lisanna terminarían juntos, así que debía dejar mi egoísmo de lado.

―Anda, acompáñala ―le di un leve empujoncito en la espalda a mi vecino― Yo quedé con Levy, así que ustedes vayan y diviértanse. ―sonreí con todas las ganas que tenía, o al menos, lo intenté.

Él frunció el ceño, confundido, yo esquivé sus miradas interrogantes y me alejé de ellos para dejarles solos. Escuché desde medio pasillo como ella sonaba contenta, de seguro había aceptado acompañarle.

La verdad no sé qué habrá pasado después, tan solo me fui a mi casa y traté de no pensar en ello, era lo mejor para todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **General POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

En otro lado de Magnolia, bajo el techo de uno de los profesores más queridos de la escuela Fairy Tail, llegaba Erza a su nuevo-reciente hogar, mejor dicho, momentáneo. Miró en sus manos la llave de copia que había sacado hace poco del apartamento de Jellal, parecían recién casados. Luego del incidente del hombre que hostigaba a la pelirroja, Jellal insistió en que siguiera viviendo con él, así, cada vez que podía la iba a buscar al trabajo; el acosador seguía yendo al local y eso le preocupaba a Fernandes.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y sigilosa entró mirando a todas partes, por el silencio que había parecía que él aún no llegaba de la escuela. Erza se quitó sus zapatos y saltó sobre el sillón para descansar cinco minutos, todo era muy cómodo allí dentro, el estar en un hogar nuevo le hacía pensar cómo se sentían los demás al llegar a su casa y que esta no esté vacía. Al menos sabía que alguien llegaría más tarde por ella, eso le alegraba.

Estiró su espalda y lentamente fue quitándose la ropa hasta llegar a su cuarto, necesitaba darse una ducha de relajación para quitarse los nudos y el estrés. Dejó la ropa de colegio sobre un canasto y caminó en ropa interior con toalla en mano hacia el tocador. Tomó la manilla y la giró con libertad para poder entrar. Sin embargo, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Jellal se encontraba desnudo saliendo de la tina, al menos, una toalla blanca cubría lo más íntimo de su anatomía. Se encontraron con caras inmutadas, rojos hasta las orejas. Ella recordó también su condición. Retrocedió con el corazón agitado y cruzó esa puerta lo más rápido que pudo cerrándola por fuera.

―¡Lo siento! ―gritó desde el otro lado.

―No…no te preocupes ―lo escuchó ella responder.

Erza corrió hasta su cuarto y se encerró ahí, maldiciéndose así misma por haber cometido un acto tan arrebatado y estúpido. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que él no había llegado? ¿Un poco de silencio decía todo?, venía y atacaba su cabeza el recuerdo del musculoso torso desnudo de su profesor, esculpido por dioses, pensó ella. Cubrió sus ojos regañándose por tener reflexiones tan indecentes. Quería morir en ese instante.

Dentro del baño, Jellal se encontraba en una similar o quizás peor situación que ella. Aún seguía a medio pie de salir de la tina, estaba tieso, estático, con cara de no creer absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Se miró a espejo y se cacheteó, no era un sueño…acababa de verse semi-desnudo con otra alumna. Todos sus códigos éticos de profesor se iban por la borda.

―Maldición…maldición…―rezongó golpeando el lavamanos. No sabía cómo salir de ahí ni qué cara poner. ―¿Pero qué me sucede? ―agachó la cabeza y empezó a mojársela― Soy un maestro, soy su profesor…

Pero al mismo tiempo, era hombre, y el ser uno le traía muchas consecuencias. Pensamientos, deseos y otras cosas lo comenzaban a atacar, uno tras otro. La recordó ahí, en ropa interior contemplándolo con una pena tremenda. Grabó en su mente cada rincón de su exuberante figura, piernas largas, caderas marcadas, un abdomen plano, grandes pechos y su clavícula sensualmente destacada. Sentía que iba a morir, ella lo terminaría asesinando. _¿Por qué es tan linda?_ Pensó.

―Esto va a acabar conmigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de a poco el sol se escondía, Natsu había dejado a Lisanna en su casa para luego regresar a la suya después de haber ido en búsqueda de ese libro que ansiaba la albina. Él también tenía un gran enredo en su cabeza, se puso a reflexionar en lo que había sucedido hoy. Quizás, pudo haber utilizado otros métodos para alejar a Flare de Lucy como ahuyentarle, pero él no era de golpear a las mujeres, así que lo había descartado desde un principio. Puede ser que tan solo haya querido besarla y lo hizo, lo demás tan solo fue consecuencia de sus impulsos. Además, admitía que quizás si se le pasó la mano con las caricias, pero perdía el control cuando estaba cerca de ella y él lo admitía.

Se detuvo frente a su casa no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la de su vecina, por la luz encendida de su pieza daba por hecho que ella estaba ahí. Pensó en ir y pedirle disculpas, pero luego de lo que pasó con Lisanna quizás ya no era buena idea. Entró a su hogar con la vista gacha, notó que su padre no estaba así que muy contento se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó lejos para poder irse a acostar sin que nadie le dijera qué hacer.

Avanzó con una sonrisa infantil hasta la escalera, pero algo lo detuvo. Se quedó quieto con la vista suspicaz y volteó hacia atrás. Ahí en el sillón, descansaba una silueta masculina de la cual no parecía muy contento de ver.

―¿Qué…qué demonios haces tú aquí? ―Natsu caminó hacia él con la vena en la frente, estaba dispuesto a echarlo a patadas de su casa. La otra persona abrió los ojos y sin mostrar miedo alguno se acomodó en el sofá para ver fijamente al torbellino rosa.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermanito ―sonrió como si viniera de un largo viaje.

―¡Zeref! ―se escuchó a Igneel desde la puerta, acababa de llegar lleno de bolsas. Al igual que Natsu, estaba en shock absoluto. Ese nombre se pronunciaba con temor, con recelo, el pasado regresaba a sus vidas de la manera más inesperada.

Las bolsas cayeron al piso, Igneel parecía haber visto un fantasma.

―No puede ser…―balbuceó Natsu, sin saber en absoluto…lo que se les avecinaba.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Chan, chan, CHAN!**

 **Y bueno, nuevamente concluye ooootro nuevo episodio de esta locura llamada New Life. Debo destacar que me siento muy agradecida de leer sus bellos comentarios (cada vez son más lectores *-*) y bueno, aunque se los respondí por PM personalmente por aquí también les doy las gracias por leer y dejar un review. De verdad que me divierto mucho al escribir y desarrollar las estupideces que se me ocurren de momento, y lo mejor es que le agraden a otras personas jajajaja**

 **Como prometí, esta vez traje un cap un poquiiiiiiiiiito más largo, bueno debo dejar ideas para más adelante XD así que espero que les guste y ojalá me lo hagan saber en sus próximos comentarios :P, respondo todo a lo posible, dudas, quejas, consultas, buena onda, todo bien recibido (creo).**

 **Espero que todos tengan un hermosa semana.**

 **Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Kaya.**


	11. Una visita inesperada

_"La confianza no es sinónimo de tener que saberlo todo, más bien significa que no lo necesitamos saber"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Once: Una visita inesperada.**

La casa de los Dragneel no traía aires positivos desde la mañana y en esta puesta de sol todo fue más tajante aún con la precipitada aparición de Zeref, un chico de aspecto enigmático, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color con ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Descansaba en el sofá de la sala y apoyaba sus pies sobre la mesa de centro con una naturalidad irritante. El gritoneo de su hermano no parecía atemorizante para él.

―¿Te escapaste de la cárcel? ―Natsu apretó sus puños, toda esta situación le dolía en su interior; Zeref siempre fue su héroe desde que era un niño, pero con el pasar del tiempo las cosas presenciaron un final distinto.

El interrogado abrió sus ojos aceitunados con sorpresa. ―En absoluto, pude disminuir mi sentencia por mi buen comportamiento. ―sonrió.

Lo que más le sacaba de quicio era verle ahí sentado de pierna arriba como si no le importara en absoluto. No había cambiado nada desde entonces cuando la policía vino por él.

―¿Cómo entraste? ―fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Igneel quien aún seguía medio estancado. Era entendible que concurriera la oscilación, hace dos años y medio fue detenido por la policía en la puerta de su casa. Desde entonces ha pasado mucho tiempo y estaba seguro de que su hijo mayor no se llevó las llaves a su celda ya que eso no concuerda con las normas de la cárcel de Magnolia.

―Por la puerta. ―dijo con tono de broma, Natsu lo sostuvo del cuello de su camisa.

―No vengas con tonterías ahora, no eres bienvenido en esta casa ni en esta familia. ―dijo con dificultad, su mirada de odio se clavaba en el rostro de su hermano con un aspecto despreocupado y pacífico.

Igneel se interpuso entre los dos para separarlos. ―Ya basta ―verlos discutir era muy fatigoso, le traía amargos recuerdos de hace años atrás cuando las cosas volaban de un lado a otro, llegó una instancia en que ellos ya ni se podían ver y lo único que conseguían era agarrarse a golpes ―. Sabes que esta es tu casa y nosotros somos tu familia ―se dirigió hacia su hijo mayor―, pero no creas que las cosas se te serán tan fáciles, has cometido demasiados errores y si esperas que te recibamos con los brazos abiertos estás muy mal enfocado.

―Lo sé. ―asumió con la mirada perdida.

―¿Y cómo sabemos que no has cambiado nada? ―le cuestionó Natsu sin perder su rumbo suspicaz―. Estuviste fuertemente involucrado con drogas, ¡casi matas a alguien! ―levantó la voz, los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza―. Me pregunto si te importa un poco tu familia o pensaste en nosotros antes de hacer tantas estupideces. ¿Pensaste en mí al menos?, ¿sabías que tú eras mi ejemplo a seguir, verdad? ―volvió acercarse a él aún más exaltado―, ¡responde, maldita sea!

Las preguntas desgarradoras de Natsu se iban aumentando y los nervios también. Zeref desvió la mirada con reconcomio.

―¡Para ya, Natsu! ―Igneel agarró de la manga a su hijo menor para alejarlo lo más posible. Definitivamente tenía que intervenir o se matarían entre ellos―, deja que las cosas vayan surgiendo de a poco, quieras o no Zeref es nuestra familia ―dijo con tristeza. Natsu rechistó.

―Están todos locos en esta casa. ―concluyó mientras subía las escaleras con marcados y fuertes pasos.

Le dolía en el alma ver a sus hijos discutir como en los viejos tiempos, se preguntaba si volvería a verlos tan unidos como antes lo solían ser. Zeref saltaba y Natsu deseaba saltar más alto, todo, absolutamente todo lo que él hacia su hermano menor deseaba imitar. Era adorable aunque al mismo tiempo preocupante, ya que con el pasar de los años las costumbres de Zeref dejaron de ser las del típico joven estudioso que enorgullecía a su familia. Su amada esposa dejó la casa, sus vidas y el mundo se les vino abajo. Igneel debía admitir que todos perdieron el norte en ese entonces, incluso él. No obstante, tuvo que dejar su dolor en otro lado y cargar con el gran trabajo de hacer de papá y mamá frente a sus dos hijos. Se ha desvivido por ellos toda su vida hasta ahora.

Y estaba seguro que jamás le daría la espalda a alguno de ellos sin importar lo que ocurriera. Zeref no sería la excepción, sin importar cómo reaccione Natsu.

―Veo que aún me odia. ―Zeref aprovechó el silencio cortante para soltar una breve e inapropiada broma que le costaría muy caro si el tornado rosa escuchara.

―Ahora dime, qué fue lo que realmente pasó ―Igneel se puso completamente serio, ignorando por completo el anterior comentario de su hijo. Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá.

―No he bromeado hasta ahora ―hizo una pausa―, me acortaron la sentencia por mi buen comportamiento. El estar encerrado me sirvió para madurar y reflexionar sobre lo idiota que fui, ahora soy otro.

Igneel se cruzó de brazos. ―Eso suena tan cliché.

―Entiendo que nadie me crea ahora ―Zeref suspiró, rendido―, supongo que tendré que ganarme su confianza. Aunque creo que me costará más llegar a Natsu que a ti…

De forma inesperada, fue interrumpido por el sonido de las escaleras; Era Natsu quien venía bajando nuevamente marcando fuertes pasos para hacer presencia. Con una cara de dos metros y manos en los bolsillos pasó frente a los dos sin decir nada y salió por la puerta. Igneel se palmeó el rostro―. Que mocoso más atrevido.

Zeref rio por lo bajo―Veo que no ha cambiado nada, me alegro. ―dijo con gran alivio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajó del avión con pies y brazos acalambrados, largas horas de viaje cargaba sobre su espalda y hombros. Con al menos tres enormes y espaciosas maletas esperó un taxi. La joven de larga, rubia y ondulada cabellera llamó la atención de todos los hombres del aeropuerto por sus facciones, era difícil de saber si pertenecía a Fiore. Ojos claros, piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, el rubio platinado no era tan común de ver por esos lugares. A sí mismo su ropa fina, zapatos altos y bolsas costosas. Esperó en el terminal un taxi privado, el chofer cargó sus cosas con delicadeza y mientras ella subía al vehículo sin soltar su aparato telefónico.

Durante el trayecto, ella ansiaba llegar, jugueteaba con sus pies que colgaban del asiento. La chica era adorablemente baja para su edad, pero aun así, muy atractiva. Nadie podría adivinar su edad a simple vista.

El chofer jugaba con la perilla de su radio buscando algo bueno que escuchar, justo ahí, empezó a sonar una tonada atrevida que despertó la curiosidad de la muchacha.

―¿Qué tipo de música es? ―preguntó con mucha curiosidad y al mismo tiempo, respeto.

―Folclore de la zona, señorita ―respondió él con el mismo tono.

―Me gusta. ―sonrió con ternura.

El taxi llegó a su destino, el hombre le ayudó con sus pertenencias para luego partir a una nueva carrera. La dejó con sus maletas frente a la casa de nadie más ni menos que: Los Heartfilia, claro, su nuevo hogar. Miró la "mansión" de dos pisos con decepción, tristeza y agobio, no sabía que pensar. Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, sentía pena por las condiciones en las que vivía su tío y su familia. Llamó al timbre aterrada con lo que podría ocurrir. Hasta que…

Lucy abrió la puerta con cara de fastidio, eran las ocho de la mañana de un día sábado. Sus ojeras y su pijama indecente delataban lo bien que dormía antes de que sonara el timbre. ―¿Mavis?

―¡Prima! ―exclamó la pequeña joven.

Heartfilia corrió hasta la puerta delantera para encontrarse con un familiar lejano; su prima Mavis a quien no había podido ver hace tiempo debido a que se mudaron a Inglaterra y ahora más grandes se reencontraban en una nueva etapa en la vida de la rubia. Una de la cuales, no estaba tan orgullosa.

―Dios mío, lamento en las condiciones que estás viviendo ahora ―sollozó como una bebé sin soltarse de su agarre―. Prometo que los sacaremos de esto, lo juro...―seguía hablando como si estuviera en la selva.

―Bueno, tampoco es tan terrible ―admitió Lucy un tanto incómoda―, ¿vienes a quedarte verdad?

―Sí ―respondió con timidez―, un par de días hasta que mis padres regresen.

Lucy ayudó a su prima con las maletas hasta entrar a la casa, ahí se reunió casi toda la familia. Hasta Spetto estaba contenta con lo acontecido.

―Cuando nos enteramos de la noticia nos pusimos muy tristes ―contaba Mavis acerca de la quiebra de Jude―, mi padre quedó en ayudarles apenas llegue de sus negocios en Inglaterra ―prometió con positivismo―. Por el momento he venido aquí a verlos, los echaba mucho de menos ―volvió a abrazar a Lucy con mucho afecto soltando una que otra lágrima.

Ambas eran muy unidas desde pequeñas, Jude y el padre de Mavis siempre mantuvieron una relación cercana por lo tanto se criaron juntas. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando su prima y su familia tuvieron que mudarse a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo, los negocios eran más importantes para los Heartfilia.

―Es muy conmovedor que tu padre nos vaya a ayudar ―soltó Layla con esperanza―, ya estoy harta de vivir en este barrio, si no fuera por Spetto mis uñas estarían destruidas. ―Lucy roló los ojos.

―¿No sabes exactamente cuando regresan? ―le preguntó Jude a la rubia platinada quien seguía observando la casa con horror.

―No lo sé…―contestó preocupada.

―Bueno, dormirás en mi habitación así que acompáñame para que la conozcas ―Decidiendo cambiar el incómodo tema, Lucy se dirigió a Mavis para que se retiraran de la sala, ella asintió y fue tras de su prima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a su alcoba y ordenaron todas las cosas, de la maleta fueron quitando la ropa y acomodándola dentro del closet de Lucy que esta vez sí tenía espacio para más cosas, hasta ella misma se sorprendía. Mavis veía todo como si estuviera en un planeta desconocido, ni tocaba las cosas del terror que tenía. Era un poco graciosa.

―¿Y tienes amigos acá? ―preguntó la muchacha mientras se acomodaba en la cama de su prima.

Y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue su vecino. ¿Amigo?, claro que lo era…a su manera.

―Sí ―respondió algo incómoda. Conocía perfectamente a Mavis, una chica de clase y delicada de seguro no podría lidiar con tantos locos, cuando pensaba en ello se imaginaba a Natsu golpeándose junto con Gray mientras Erza los detenía golpeándolos aún más fuerte, o quizás siendo acosada por Loke quien no tiene códigos con ninguna mujer. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Aún más cuando de un momento a otro su prima corrió hacia ella tomándola de las manos con una gran expresión de ansiedad.

―¡Preséntame a tus amigos, por favor! ―rogó con cara de perrito abandonado, ¿quién podría resistirse?

La muchacha alzó una ceja.

―¿Hablas enserio?

―¡Sí! ―insistió más fuerte―, sé que quizás me dé algo de pena verlos en condiciones tan precarias pero muero de curiosidad ―infló sus mejillas. No importaban los años que tenía, seguía comportándose como una bebe.

Lucy se detuvo a pensar sobre ello, en los pros y los contras que esto le traería. Conocía bastante bien las consecuencias, así que tenía que analizar las cosas buenas. ¡No había nada bueno!

Volvió a echar un vistazo a la cara de borrego que traía su prima, detestaba que usara esas tácticas con ella. De forma inconsciente caminó hasta su ventana y miró hacia el lado, parecía que Natsu se encontraba en casa. Creía que con presentarlo a él sería más que suficiente.

―Muy bien, nos vamos ahora ―Lucy agarró su bolso y mientras Mavis celebraba dando breves saltos bajaron hasta el primer piso para salir a la calle.

Cruzaron la precaria distancia que había entre una casa de la otra hasta quedar en frente de la reja de su vecino. Tocó el timbre y esperó algo impaciente que alguien diera señales de vida. Diez segundos después, Igneel se asomó por la puerta.

―Buenos días, ¿está Natsu?

―Oh, hola Lucy ―saludó él con incomodidad encubierta―, la verdad no lo sé, desde anoche que no tengo noticias sobre él. ―Igneel se veía muy triste.

―¿Co-cómo?

La rubia se exaltó mientras a su costado Mavis no deducía lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Se fue muy enojado de la casa y no me avisó donde pasaría la noche, hasta iba ir a tu casa para ver si se había quedado contigo pero veo que no fue así ―contó el hombre, decepcionado.

Todo eso comenzaba a preocupar demasiado a la rubia, desde el día anterior no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con él. Solo sabía que se fue con Lisanna y luego nada más. Sacó su celular del bolso y le marco a Loke para preguntarle si sabía algo de Natsu, pero fue en vano.

Hizo lo mismo con Erza, Levy, incluso Gray. Nadie sabía su paradero. Golpeó el aparato telefónico contra su frente como si se le fueran a aparecer ideas por ello mientras Mavis no le quitaba el ojo a ese celular que examinaba con lástima, hasta sintió deseos de regalarle el suyo.

―¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? ―alzó la vista al cielo buscando una respuesta. ― _Si yo fuera Natsu, ¿dónde iría cuando estoy furiosa y no quiero ver a nadie?_ ―pensó rascándose la barbilla. Podía haber muchas posibilidades, pero una sola sería la correcta y eso la irritaba. Pero lo conocía bastante bien como para fallar en ello. Se quedaron ahí paradas en frente a la reja al menos cinco minutos, Mavis ya comenzaba a desesperarse de tanto silencio y análisis por parte de su prima que no soltaba una palabra.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―Lucy tomó a Mavis del brazo y la llevó con ella en dirección contraria―, de seguro está en la tienda de tiras cómicas. ―concluyó con mucha confianza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se fueron corriendo por las calles en búsqueda de la tienda, fue un rápido y breve tour que le brindo a su prima recién llegada de Inglaterra quien no dejaba de sorprenderse con la vida en Magnolia. A gotas de sudor caídas y respiración alzada, el apuro y la desesperación le hicieron olvidar por completo que iban corriendo a toda velocidad hasta un punto de agotamiento total. Estaba muy inquieta y preocupada por Natsu, no quería ni pensar que le había ocurrido algo malo y por eso no se ha aparecido, Igneel se veía muy afectado cuando se asomó por aquella puerta, pensó que lo más probable era que habían discutido. ¿Pero a qué nivel de gravedad para que desapareciera?

No quería más preguntas, solo respuestas, solo deseaba verlo. Sin embargo su cuerpo no pudo responder más. Frenó de golpe frente a una verdulería que estaba a una calle de su objetivo y apoyó su espalda con sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, había olvidado por completo que traía a Mavis como un llavero detrás de ella. Giró la vista hacia atrás y la vio casi inconsciente alucinando en el piso.

―N-no puedo más…―lloriqueó la pequeña joven con las piernas acalambradas.

―Lo siento mucho ―se disculpó con la voz agitada, sentía el pecho oprimido y áspero.

Pese al fuerte cansancio que cayó sobre sus piernas repentinamente debía seguir con su camino. Se estiró y siguió avanzando para llegar a la tienda siendo seguida por Mavis.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

* * *

 **.**

Después de correr esa estúpida maratón para encontrar a Natsu pudimos entrar a la tienda de tiras cómicas. Alcé mi cuello como una jirafa lo más largo que podía para encontrar a ese cabello puntiagudo husmeando por las revistas mientras mi prima se iba por el lado contrario. Ya me estaba desesperando, necesitaba beber agua o algo líquido urgente. Mi garganta estaba seca y mi pecho no dejaba de agitarse, moría si alguien me veía así de sudada. Giré a mi derecha, Mavis parecía una maniática acaparando todas las revistas de chicas. Tan solo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas.

Llegué al pasillo de las tiras cómicas y me di cuenta de que mi búsqueda implacable era un completo fracaso, no pude encontrar ni el más mínimo rastro de mi vecino. Había fallado como amiga y como detective.

―Lu-Lucy…―escuché desde el otro pasillo la voz de mi prima que al parecer sí se había metido en un problema. Asustada caminé hacia donde se encontraba. ―¿Dónde pago todos estos? ―me preguntó, yo solo veía una enorme torre de libros con piernas. Llevaba tantos en su cara que su rostro no se veía en absoluto. Agradecía al supremo de que no estuviera sola y tropezara.

Completamente rendida solté un suspiro y le señalé la caja con mi brazo enervado, lo sé, tengo pésima condición física.

Salimos de la tienda como el ying y el yang, ella con una sonrisa de cuatro metros y las manos llenas de bolsas con libros en ellas. Mientras yo trataba de sujetar mi cabeza para que no chocara con el piso, no me podía el cuerpo ni la culpa. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?, entre tantas preguntas culpándome por mis pésimas habilidades de espía me detuve frente a una esquina, habría jurado ver a alguien conocido de reojo mientras crucé por ahí. Retrocedí unos pasos más atrás y con sigilo miré hacia la tienda de ropa.

Eran Levy y Gajeel caminando con malteadas en sus manos, no lo podía creer. Se veían tan a gusto juntos como si se tratara de una pareja de ¿novios?

Esto me superaba, si acaso comenzaban a salir en secreto y ella no me ha contado nada me sentiría muy mal. Además ese chico no me agradaba en lo absoluto, es muy agresivo, temperamental y atrevido.

Quizá tenía muchas cosas en común con Natsu ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Pero de qué estoy hablando?, yo me las he pasado besuqueando a Natsu y no he comentado nada a nadie. Qué va, tenía que dejarles su espacio. Ya llegaría el momento en que mi amiga sienta la suficiente confianza de decirme cuál es su situación actual. Por suerte Mavis no comprendió nada de lo que ocurrió en ese instante.

Seguimos caminando en dirección a mi casa, quizá él ya había regresado y yo estaba montándome una película de terror y suspenso. Ayudé a mi prima con algunas bolsas y nos devolvimos. Durante el trayecto ella me comentaba el montón de cosas que aprendió en Inglaterra, Mavis hablaba un inglés fluido y fácilmente se le podría confundir con una chica de ese país. Aquí todos somos una extraña mezcla, a excepción de las personas con las que solía llevarme antes de perder nuestra casa en Crocus. Al menos la charla con ella me mantuvo distraída y ayudo a que me calmara un poco.

Llegamos a la casa para que Mavis pudiera acostarse y descansar, creo que le exigí demasiado en su primer día y ella estaba muy agotada, yo también.

Me hice un ligero cambio de ropa y decidí ir a la casa de Natsu para comprobar si había regresado, de todas formas ya era bastante tarde y sería caótico si pasa dos noches fuera de casa sin avisar. Para quitarme la duda y la incertidumbre salí de mi casa y crucé hasta la suya.

Al tocar el timbre Igneel salió enseguida.

―¡Lucy! ―me sonrió como siempre― ¿has venido a ver a Natsu?

―Si dice eso es porque ya regresó, ¿verdad? ―mi corazón se detuvo, quería oír de sus labios que yo estaba en lo correcto. Sentí mucho miedo de que no fuera así. Aunque todo eso se deshizo cuando Igneel retrocedió un poco y le gritó a Natsu que yo estaba esperándolo en un tono alarmante como si fuera el fin de los tiempos.

Qué vergüenza.

Me abrió la reja. ―Pasa, él está arriba pero no tarda en bajar. ―entró y yo le seguí con una estúpida expresión en mi cara. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar cuando lo viera.

Igneel se fue a la cocina dejándome sola en la sala principal. Me acomodé en el sofá cruzada de piernas mirando los cuadros ahí presentes como si fuera algo nuevo para mí, en algo tendría que distraerme. Solo escuchaba el sonido de la loza lavarse y pasos que provenían del segundo piso. Era un hecho que Natsu no vendría enseguida así que me relajé un poco y estiré mi espalda para apoyarla mejor sobre el respaldo del sillón. Oh, cómo añoraba descansar un poco luego de esa larga y patética corrida por las calles de Magnolia.

―Así que tú eres la nueva vecina. ―de empellón, escuché una voz masculina que hizo que el corazón se me saliera por la boca. Me puse tiesa como un palo y me levanté para buscar con la mirada al responsable. Era un chico alto pero no exagerado, cabello y ojos negros, vestía normal y por cómo me miraba dudo que fuera a hacerme daño. Sin embargo seguía preguntándome de donde salió y por qué estaba en la casa de los Dragneel. Él se acercó más hasta quedar en frente mío y me estudió de pies a cabeza, no sabía cómo tomarme esa acción de su parte.

―¿Y tú eres? ―no se me ocurrió otra cosa para decir, solo lo solté y por lo que deduje fui algo indiferente.

―Zeref Dragneel, soy el hermano mayor de Natsu ―estiró su mano para estrecharla junto a la mía― un gusto.

―Ah ya veo, su hermano mayor…

Un crujiente sonido hizo eco en mi cabeza. ¿Hermano mayor?, ¿desde cuándo ese demonio tiene un hermano?, ¿nació de una planta o qué?, peor que eso ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?, me sentí un poco triste al darme cuenta de ello.

―Eres muy graciosa ―él parecía divertirse con mi incomodidad―, pero no me has dicho tu nombre. ―del otro lado él se veía tranquilo, tan sereno como un lago. Me desesperaba un poco. Para ser hermano de Natsu no se parecían absolutamente en nada. Quizá en el rostro tenían algo similar, bueno, el chico era muy guapo.

Y nuevamente me ponía a pensar tonterías.

―Me llamo Lucy.

―Lucy ―se aproximó aún más―, lindo nombre, vecinita ―su rostro pacífico se tornó juguetón. Estaba a corta distancia de mí violando mis metros cuadrados de derecho a aire y no parecía darse cuenta de su invasión. No, peor que eso, me llamó _vecinita._ ―Y eres muy linda también ―fijó su vista en mis ojos mientras volvía a darme otro elogio a una distancia desesperante. ¿Qué sucede con este chico?

Reculé un paso hacia atrás simulando agrado hasta que esos reconocidos y toscos pasos sobre la escalerilla fueron calmando mi espíritu, era él que nuevamente venía a mi rescate. Natsu llegó al primer piso y al ver a su hermano a centímetros de mí pude distinguir cómo su cara se alteró frente a nosotros.

―¿Qué mierda le haces a mi amiga? ―se barajó entre ambos.

Zeref bosquejó una sonrisa inocente. ―Solo me estaba presentando y le decía que era muy linda. ―de indiscutible forma dijo la verdad, con sus palabras. No obstante Natsu no parecía satisfecho con tal explanación, volteó su ojeada hacia mí, al parecer era mi turno.

―Vine a verte, estaba preocupada. Igneel me dijo que no llegaste a dormir anoche y yo salí a buscarte, no te encontré y ahora…―mi lengua se embrolló, me daba un poco de pavor relatar que deambulé por toda Magnolia buscándolo desgranando hasta la más mínima gota de sudor. Enfoqué mis ojos hacia mis manos tensas y tiritonas para luego verlo a él, tenía las mejillas matizadas.

―No era necesario.

―Tienes una amiga muy tierna, hermanito. ―agregó Zeref vadeando su brazo tras mi dorso.

―¡No te metas, imbécil! ―Natsu jaló de mi muñeca para posicionarme tras de él―, no la toques de esa manera.

Quizá era tan solo mi imaginación pero juraba que Zeref se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto, no podía deducir si lo hacía con maldad o simplemente como el hermano mayor. No podía engañar a nadie, su rostro decía lo mucho que gozaba molestando a mi vecino y yo me estaba comenzando a sentir utilizada. Conocía a Natsu lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no le agradaba que estuviera cerca de su hermano, y no tenía el valor para despertar su furia tampoco.

Me acerqué más a mi compañero manteniendo la distancia con Zeref, este solo se reía aún más. Me sentía en una obra de teatro.

―Ya veo, con que la chica es especial. ―Zeref me analizó con dedicación, yo no tenía donde esconderme.

―¿¡Qué dices!? ―delante mío Natsu parecía semáforo en pare. Quizá vine en mal momento, sentía que las cosas iban a explotar en cualquier instante e Igneel no daba señal alguna, de seguro él sabía muy bien cómo se pondrían sus hijos.

No quería quedarme y ver cómo se destruían entre ellos así que decidí buscar la excusa más tonta para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Me fui alejando lentamente de ese triángulo conflictivo dejándolos en su discusión y cuando llegué hasta la puerta me despedí―. Ya me voy, Spetto me espera para la cena. ―encumbré mi mano diciendo adiós y desaparecí. Estaban tan en su mundo que ni siquiera recibí respuesta. Qué coraje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzaba una nueva semana, la última en verdad. Al fin las clases estaban por acabarse y como señal de que tendría un buen verano había aprobado todos los exámenes. Lo que quedaba de jornada era para ayudar a preparar las cosas para la graduación del cuarto año, nosotros como tercero teníamos que participar en su despedida y ser de máxima ayuda para la escuela, era una molestia. Creí que me la pasaría todos los días acostada sin hacer nada. Además no quería regresar a la escuela luego de lo que ocurrió con Natsu en las escaleras, había dejado pasar la idea de que Flare nos vio besándonos como si fuéramos novios.

Me pregunto si se le habrá olvidado o se lo contó a media escuela. Oh por dios, ¿y si le dijo a Lisanna?, sería nuestro fin. ¿Por qué no pensé en ello cuando incumbí la locura de mi vecino?, claro, la destemplanza no me dejó pensar. Porque nada de lo que he hecho ha sido por sentimientos o algo parecido.

¿Verdad?

―¡Oye Lucy! ―Mavis apareció en mi cuarto con cierto congojo en su mirada. Yo estaba por terminar de arreglarme para partir a la escuela. Arreglé mi cabello en una coleta ladeada y me giré hacia ella para ver qué quería.

―¿Sí?

Se fue arrimando con difidencia y mirada desviada jugueteando con sus dedos. Yo no entendía nada.

―¿Pu-puedo ir contigo a la escuela? ―preguntó haciendo puchero, ya me estaba importunando su forma manipuladora de pedirme las cosas. Ella sabía que conmigo siempre funcionaban las caritas tiernas y era extremadamente adorable. ―Quiero conocer a tus amigos, anda di que sí ―suplicó de rodillas asfixiando un unicornio de peluche.

En fin, no creía que llevarla conmigo fuera tan mala idea. Fairy Tail no es una escuela tan estricta y dudo que consideren a Mavis como una amenaza.

―Está bien, pero no debes despegarte de mí. Mi escuela no es como las que solías ir ni aquí ni en Inglaterra. ―le advertí para que se preparara psicológicamente para conocer al manicomio donde estudiaba de lunes a viernes. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero parecía no querer rendirse e insistió con su loca idea. Ni modo, tomé mi bolso y me despedí de los demás para partir junto con mi prima.

Salimos de mi casa y cuando cerré la reja divisé de reojo que Natsu estaba saliendo al mismo tiempo, cruzamos miradas y él se quedó esperando ahí para saludarnos.

―¡Hola Lucy! ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa, luego miró a Mavis con desconcierto. ―, eh…¿hola?

―Soy Mavis Heartfilia Vermilion ―estrechó su mano con la del tornado rosa sin avisarle, fue muy divertido ver su cara de _no entiendo nada_ ―. Soy la prima de Lucy y vengo de Inglaterra luego de vivir mucho tiempo allá y ahora he regresado para estar con ella y mi familia. Ahora iré con ustedes a la escuela para conocer a los demás amigos de ella que muero por ver, un gusto. ―dijo todo eso como una grabadora a velocidad acelerada, ni yo pude entenderle mucho.

―Mu-mucha información…―balbuceó Natsu agarrándose los sienes. Mi prima soltó una carcajada, al parecer se llevarían bien, eso me agradaba muy en el fondo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seguimos los tres caminando en dirección a Fairy Tail mientras Natsu le contaba todas las estupideces que me han sucedido y que he hecho en mi corto tiempo aquí, teníamos que retroceder a ratos porque Mavis se sujetaba el estómago riéndose de mí y le daba hipo. Yo sabía que no era una chica de vida tranquila y común, pero tampoco era para que escribieran un libro o historia sobre mí, supongo. En resumen fui el hazme reír en esa caminata.

Llegamos rápido a la escuela ya que Mavis no se aguantaba más y necesitaba ir al baño gracias a Natsu y sus bromas, así que entró al primero que vio mientras nosotros la esperábamos afuera.

―Oye ―Natsu tocó mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

―¿Ah?, ¿qué pasa?

―Sobre lo de ayer ―llevó una mano tras su nuca―, lamento que mi hermano te molestara, él es así y bueno yo traté de defenderte. Espero que no te hayas sentido incómoda.

Me giré hacia él frunciendo el ceño. ―Lo que me hizo sentir mal fue que nunca me contaras que tenías un hermano mayor. ―crucé mis brazos y le hice un desprecio.

―Creí que jamás volvería a verlo, ya lo consideraba muerto. ―su voz se fue apagando con cada palabra. Había muchas cosas que no sabía de él y me molestaba.

―No digas eso ni en broma ―le regañé―, solo pensé que nos teníamos más confianza.

―Lo siento.

¿Se acababa de disculpar conmigo?, me pellizqué el brazo para comprobar si era un sueño. No, mi brazo enrojecido comprobaba que estaba completamente despierta en el universo real y frente a mí él se veía muy afectado.

―¿Y se puede saber dónde pasaste la noche? ―aproveché que estaba siendo tocado por el espíritu santo para hacerle otra pregunta, algo que me urgía saber. Pese a que teníamos un momento a solas y perfecto para que él fuera sincero conmigo pude presentir cómo mi interrogación lo incomodó aún más. Todo esto me hizo mucho ruido. No me dijo absolutamente nada, chasqueó la lengua y metió sus manos a los bolsillos―, ¿no me vas a decir nada, idiota? ―alterada le tironeé su brazo, Natsu me vio con culpa. Era más que obvio, me estaba ocultando algo y no planeaba contármelo.

―¡Listo! ―Mavis salió del baño con una expresión de alivio total quebrantando la oportunidad que tenía para sacarle la verdad a mi vecino. Pero no le saldría tan fácil ignorarme de esa manera, ahora sería yo quien no le dé bola el resto del día, por mentiroso. Adelanté el paso y mi prima me siguió, no me importó si Natsu seguía con nosotras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegamos al aula de costumbre. Ahí dentro se hallaban todos mis compañeros, al verme llegar junto a Mavis todas las miradas se derivaron hacia nosotras.

―¡Lucy! ―Levy, Mirajane, Cana y Erza corrieron hacia mí.

―Hola chicas ―yo les sonreí.

Cana fue la primera en notar que no venía sola así que acechó a mi prima con estupefacción. ―¿Y ella quién es?

―Mi nombre es Mavis, soy prima de Lucy y quería conocerles, un gusto.

―¡Fue más breve para presentarse! ―Alegó Natsu tras nosotras, había olvidado que venía siguiéndonos. Yo lo ignoré por completo.

―¿Primas? ―Cana me miró incrédula y luego se dirigió a Mavis―, ¿y cuántos años tienes niña?

Mavis se mostró un poco ofendida con la consulta, estaba algo cansada de que le preguntaran lo mismo siempre. Pero no podía culpar a nadie, ella era muy baja de estatura y su cuerpo no era del todo desarrollado. Aun así era una chica muy linda. Por el estado de shock que mostró decidí responder yo. ―Tiene dieciséis, solo se ve más joven ―expliqué salvando su pellejo, ella suspiro de alivio.

―¿¡Dieciséis!? ―exclamó Erza con adulación.

―Bueno, tiene un físico bastante parecido al de Levy ―agregó Mirajane sin ocultar la gracia que le causaba la situación, por otro lado mi amiga McGarden no parecía haber captado el chiste.

Pobre Levy, entendía que le acomplejaba mucho el tema físico. Sobre todo cuando estaba rodeada de tetonas por todos lados.

―No digas eso _Mira_ ―traté de apaciguar las cosas.

―Está bien ―Levy mostró calma―, debo admitir que no tengo los mismos flotadores que ustedes ―se miró los pechos con decepción. Mavis analizó el suceso con dilación, algo acababa de hacer eco dentro de ella. Apartó un poco del cuello de su camisa con los dedos y dio una ojeada a su busto.

―Yo tampoco tengo flotadores. ―lloriqueó a moco alzado llamando la atención de los chicos.

Gray se unió a la conversación. ―¿Por qué las mujeres discuten esas cosas? ―preguntaba sin entender.

―Son cosas de virilidad ―explicó Elfman―, los hombres tienen orgullo.

Loke apareció por magia de la tierra incrustándose entre Levy y mi prima con aires de galán, oh por dios, ya sabía lo que estaba por venir. ―No creo que esa sea la palabra correcta, _Elfni_ ―estiró ambos brazos para apoyarse en las espaldas de las dos involucradas mientras las contemplaba con ojos de enamorado―. Pero no se espanten preciosas, lo que más importa para un chico es que sean inteligentes y que tengan un buen corazón ―recitó con voz de propaganda.

Mavis me miró con unos ojos aterrados para que fuera en su rescate, no me quedaba otra opción. Me acerqué a Loke y le tiré de su mejilla. ―Compórtate bien, es mi prima.

―Oh, mi Lucy se ha puesto celosa ―canturreó con ilusión en su rostro.

―¿Mi Lucy? ―Mavis se agarró las mejillas sin poder creerlo―, ¿estás saliendo con un plebeyo?―me susurró al oído mientras yo me ponía roja como un jugoso tomate.

―Creo que estás exagerando…y no le digas plebeyo ―le devolví el susurro, entendía que venía de otro país y de una vida diferente pero mis amigos tampoco pedían dinero en las calles.

―Lo siento. ―dijo ella afrentada.

Mientras todos se adosaban para conocer mejor a mi prima, Jellal se levantó de su asiento al instante de pasar lista y paró a faz del pizarrón para apuntar las tareas que tendríamos que plasmar el día de hoy. ―Muy bien chicos, aquí están las actividades que debemos realizar. Recuerden que pronto tendremos la graduación del cuarto año y somos parte importante para que se lleve a cabo. ―echó una ojeada a su cuaderno― Se dividirán en grupos fijados por mí y cuando acaben con ellos son libres para retornar a sus casas.

Regresó a su mesa para escribir un par de cosas en una hoja blanca y luego realzó la voz. ―El primer grupo estará conformado por…―hubo una tensa pausa― Natsu, Lucy, Loke, Gray, Levy y Elfman.

―¡Genial! ―Loke me vio con cara de degenerado, este chico no se cansaba.

―El segundo grupo será formado por Mirajane, Alzack, Bisca, Cana, Jet y Droy.

El tener que hacer grupo con Natsu no me parecía tan buena idea pero al menos podría estar junto a Levy y mi prima, además Gray, Elfman y Loke eran amables a excepción cuando este último le bajaba lo depravado. Al parecer todos tenían ya asignado su grupo de trabajo menos…

―Pro-profesor ―Erza alzó su mano llamando la atención de todos―, no me ha asignado equipo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Me causaba ternura ver cómo mi amiga seguía teniendo complicaciones para comunicarse con él sin importar los años que lleva de conocerle. Giré mi rostro hacia el maestro, por la cara que puso podría deducir que lo olvidó por completo.

―Lo siento mucho, Erza ―restregó su cabeza―, supongo que como eres la presidenta puedes pedirle ayuda al director y hacer alguna tarea de mayor importancia. Si eso no te parece puedes unirte al equipo de desees. ―sonrió.

Algo había entre esos dos, pero no sé bien qué. Mientras el profesor le platicaba pude sentir una atmósfera especial junto a ambos. Posiblemente algún paradigma de complicidad que pocos podían tasar y no era ilusión mía esta vez. Las mujeres tenemos una gran capacidad de discernimiento, se le llama el sexto sentido en nuestro género. Cuando ellos se hablaban hacía que hasta yo me sintiera incómoda y eso no era para nada común. Lo que más me inquieta es por qué nadie más puede notarlo, no me sorprende de Natsu y los chicos ya que ellos son muy despistados.

¿Qué hay de las muchachas? ¿acaso nunca habrán sospechado algo?, me llamaba mucho la atención saberlo. Tampoco era el lugar ni la ocasión para acercarme a Erza y hacerle esas preguntas, era la única que conocía su secreto y debía demostrarle que contarme no fue un error. Seguramente ya encontraría la manera para hablar con ella.

―¡Vamos equipo! ―Natsu elevó su empuñadura y salió corriendo por la puerta como si fuera el líder lo que a Gray no le pareció nada divertido. Peor que eso, lo seguimos como sus subordinados hasta la cancha donde se arreglaría todo para la ceremonia del cuarto año de forma inconsciente.

Bajé la escalera con un gran nudo en el estómago, lo que menos deseaba era encontrarme con Hibiki. No tenía otra opción, si sacaba la vuelta y me iba a otro lado Makarov me daría el discurso de mi vida. Llegamos a la cancha junto a mi equipo y como suponía, Lates se encontraba ahí ayudando a armar un escenario. Había mucha gente con la cual no me quería topar como el agresivo de Laxus o Jenny y sus secuaces que intentaron golpearme en el baño. No me iba a arriesgar a que suspendieran a nadie ni menos a Natsu así que le tomé del brazo aturdiéndolo por completo para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez al menos en mi presencia. Al principio me vio con ojos saltones ya que no entendía el porqué de mi inesperado acercamiento.

―¿Qué sucede? ―me preguntó.

―Solo me aseguro que no cometas alguna tontería ―miré a Laxus quien no perdía el tiempo observándonos con cara de pocos amigos―, te conozco tan bien que prefiero prevenir cualquier situación peligrosa y no alejarme de ti.

Que tonterías, me estaba comportando como si fuera su novia. Él guardó silencio, pude ver como tragó saliva y descarrió su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Al parecer lo estaba incomodando o algo por el estilo.

―Está bien ―destrabó con retraimiento― si no me quieres soltar nos quedaremos así. ―echó un fijo vistazo a mi cara, acababa de entender lo realmente embarazoso que era estar asimismo luego de todos los encontrones que hemos tenido. Sentí sus faroles esmeraldas sobre mis labios y mis extremidades empezaron a rehilar. Ni sospechaba cómo estaba de roja, él se encontraba de una forma similar. En todo lo que pensaba ahora era en aterrizar en su boca, que dilema.

Eché la vista al piso con mis mejillas hirviendo, no sé qué más hizo él y no quería saber.

―¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? ―para peor Gray intervino el momento agregando más tiesura a todo lo ocurrente.

―Desearía que Lucy me agarre de esa forma…―Loke hacía círculos en el piso fingiendo desgracia y melancolía ante la situación, que inquietante podía ser cuando quería. Una nube negra caía sobre él y sus supuestos celos. Mavis era un libro abierto, su cara no decía otra cosa que "celos de plebeyo o algo parecido", conociéndola de seguro creía que entre yo y Natsu sucedía algo...

¡Claro que no!

Entre tanto pavor y ruido pude sentir pasos que venían a pocos centímetros de nosotros; era el tercero B que venía a ayudar, bueno, parte del curso.

―¡Hola chicos! ―Lisanna era justamente del equipo que venía a darnos una mano, no sabía si era el momento indicado para que ella apareciera. Se fue aproximando a nosotros con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja alzando su mano en modo de saludo, siempre que la veía lucía muy alegre y despreocupada, era de envidiar. Todo sucedió muy rápido, entre que descubrí que ellos venían y recordé en la sospechosa pose con la que agarraba a Natsu para mantenerlo conmigo.

Cuando Lisanna llegó hasta donde nosotros también fue testigo de ello, y por su cara no parecía haberle agradado. ―¿Me perdí de algo? ―miró a Natsu esperando una respuesta.

―Lo-lo que pasa es que lo estoy vigilando de que no haga una tontería…―me puse muy nerviosa, lo que menos ansiaba era hacerle daño a Lisanna. Me solté del agarre de mi vecino y traté de explicarle absolutamente todo para que lo entendiera y no me malinterpretara, desde mi lado izquierdo Levy observaba todo con suspicacia, temía que comenzaba a sospechar algo de lo que ocurría. Quizás estaba siendo muy evidente ante los demás.

Lisanna soltó una risilla. ―Tranquila, solo bromeaba. Es lindo de tu parte que cuides del loco de Natsu ―apoyó su mano en mi hombro con una expresión divertida, al parecer solo me había tomado el pelo. Qué cansancio. ―Oh, ¿Quién es ella? ―me preguntó por mi prima que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

―Soy Mavis ―dijo como por décima vez en el día―, la prima de Lucy.

―Que linda eres ―Lisanna se viró hacia mí―, es curioso, se parecen un poco aunque ella de seguro es más pequeña ¿Verdad?

Otro balde de agua fría a mi pobre prima. Ya se iba acostumbrar a que la tildaran de niña. Pero no podía culpar a nadie, su apariencia de por sí era más infantil que las demás chicas.

―Entiendo tu dolor…―escuché a Levy susurrar desde mi lado.

Es cierto, de seguro Lisanna no era la única del otro curso que venía ayudar. Ya me había parecido raro que Natsu no estuviera alrededor de nosotras…¡oh por dios!, ¿dónde se metió?

Lo busqué al instante con la vista hasta que lo localicé un poco más allá chocando su frente de manera agresiva con Gajeel Redfox. ―¡Qué me ves, lagartija! ―le decía el chico de aspecto bravucón. Era imposible saber quién comenzó a discutir entre ellos ya que ambos eran muy temperamentales.

―No sé, ¿no puedo verte ahora? ―Natsu sacó los dientes. Esta era una mala señal.

Miré a Levy, ya no se encontraba a mi lado si no junto a los chicos que estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos. Ella había actuado más rápido que yo sin duda. Corrí hacia los tres y me entrometí para evitar una guerra sangrienta.

―¡Cálmate! ―pellizqué el brazo de mi vecino, este soltó un chillido.

― _Ge-he_ , cómo te controlan estúpida lagart…¡auch!, ¿por qué haces eso enana? ―Gajeel se quejaba del tirón de oreja que Levy le estaba propinando.

―Ya paren los dos. ―dijimos al unísono junto a mi amiga.

Natsu se quejó hacia mí. ―¡Eso me dolió, maldita sea! ―yo resoplé, era imposible que se quedara callado si alguien le tocaba un pelo. Pero todo fue para mejor.

Los demás solo reían de la tonta escena que les habíamos regalado. Y entre toda la risa y el relajo apareció el maestro Jellal con su libreta.

―Bueno chicos, ustedes estarán a cargo de Iván quien es el profesor jefe del cuarto año ―nos miró a todos con advertencia―, hagan lo que él les pida y no me den problemas ―enfocó toda su vista hasta los muchachos, especialmente Gray y Natsu que se hacían los desentendidos silbando y mirando las nubes.

El maestro Iván ordenó a los chicos que ayudaran a armar el escenario y a nosotras que nos encargáramos de las telas y las decoraciones así que nos dividimos por género.

En compañía de Levy, Mavis, Lisanna y Juvia que acababa de llegar nos pusimos a recortar letras, teníamos que formar la frase "Graduación" así que nos dividimos el trabajo para avanzar más rápido. Fue un poco complicado ya que el que los chicos se encontraran a una distancia breve desconcentraba a mis compañeras, me incluía. Por un lado Natsu batallaba con los palos y por el otro Hibiki se veía muy concentrado en algo que anotaba en su cuaderno, ya ni sabía para donde mirar. Juvia parecía entusiasmada con los muchachos pero no pude descifrar con quién específicamente. Lo de Levy y Lisanna era más que obvio.

Entre tantas miradas de un costado a otro pude percatarme a lo lejos como venían las arpías más venenosas de toda la escuela; Minerva y sus indeseables secuaces hacían su aparición. Esto no me convenía nada nada. Me daba pavor pensar que Flare les hubiera comentado sobre lo mío con Natsu y vaya que tenía para contarles. Metafóricamente olía a peligro y pude sentirlo al mismo tiempo que mi irreflexivo vecino. Cruzamos miradas con las mechas tiesas y él caminó hacia mí ignorando por completo el hecho de que Lisanna estaba a centímetros de nosotros recortando letras, por suerte ella no le prestó mayor atención a lo que ocurría puesto que se veía muy concentrada.

―Quédate tranquila, no me separaré de ti ―me aseguró con una voz gruesa que me puso la piel de gallina. Se puso frente a mí como si estuviera expuesta a un grave peligro, algo así era más o menos.

Flare se detuvo a la izquierda de nosotros y cuchicheó algo al oído de Minerva, yo quería morir ahí mismo.

―¿Se les ha perdido algo? ―Natsu les echó una mirada sombría y demoniaca a las tres que no dejaban de observarnos con detención. Realmente espantaba cuando quería.

Sorano parpadeó irresoluta al tanto Minerva con Flare descendían sus cabezas apocadas ante el infernal genio de mi compañero.

―Vámonos chicas, esta ya no me interesa ―balbuceo Flare haciéndonos un desprecio. Supongo que con el "esta" se refería a mí. Espero que no piense que sus palabras me terminarán hiriendo o algo por el estilo, en serio.

Tragué saliva y con una enorme sensación de alivio en mi pecho las vi alejarse. ¡Al fin me quité a la psicópata de encima!

Todo nuevamente gracias a Natsu. Cada día era una nueva deuda con él, ya no sabía cuántas gracias tendría que darle si siempre se encontraba cuando lo necesitaba.

―Gracias Natsu. ―me enganché a él con mis brazos para envolverle apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, el me correspondió el abrazo.

―No digas nada, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte ―susurró a mi oído mientras cargaba una de sus manos sobre su espalda. Esas palabras tan cálidas me rompían por dentro.

Y ahí estaba Lisanna viéndonos sin entender absolutamente nada, Mavis y las demás también se concentraron en nosotros.

Esta sensación de mariposeo y nervios me está comenzando a desesperar, no quiero quererlo más de lo que ya lo quiero. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué mis sentimientos comienzan a incrementarse?

Tengo miedo de que ya no haya vuelta atrás. No importa lo que haga para evitarlo, él siempre se las arregla para hacerme cuestionar todas las decisiones que he tomado últimamente. Me aborrezco por ser tan débil ante un chico y no poder poner un límite cuando existe un tercer personaje envuelto en la trama, mejor dicho, una amiga. Y me dolía. Me ardía el pecho porque cada vez que lo mirada sentía que estaba traicionando a medio mundo, creía que la desertaba a ella por ojearlo con deseo, por ansiar sus abrazos. Soy de lo peor.

―¿Te pasó algo, Lucy? ―Lisanna terminó por acercársenos con mucha angustia produciendo que nos apartáramos al segundo de nuestro agarre.

―Flare la estaba hostigando así que intervine para que no la moleste más, ya la lastimó una vez y solo tuvo suerte porque yo no estaba. ―Natsu se adelantó y explicó todo por mí, quizá se dio cuenta de lo enajenada que estaba.

―Vaya ―hizo una pausa―, de verdad que son muy pesadas, pero me alegro que Natsu te haya defendido ―me sonrió. No podía descifrar lo que era pero la mirada y la sonrisa de Lisanna era más que sincera a vista de cualquier persona que la estudiara, no cabía duda. Sentía su empatía sobre mí y su inquietud por mi bienestar. ¿Y yo cómo le pago? ¡Fijándome en su chico!

―Mi pobre prima ―Mavis apareció de improviso abrazándome por la cintura con los ojos húmedos como era de costumbre―, tienes plebeyos muy buenos que…

Con mi mano tapé la boca de Mavis en un santiamén para evitar que siguiera hablando algo fuera de lugar. ―Ah, en Inglaterra los amigos se llaman plebeyos. ―expliqué nerviosa tratando de desviar su atención de ese término tan ofensivo y ridículo. Por cómo me vieron todos parecían haber mordido el anzuelo. Mavis solo me miraba desentendida con la boca cubierta, aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

―¿De verdad? ―Natsu se veía muy interesado en lo que comenté―, eso quiere decir que tú eres mi plebeya, _Luce_. ―alardeó con retozos. Me sorprendía lo inocente que podía llegar a ser a veces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Nos quedamos hasta las seis de la tarde ayudando con los preparativos hasta que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Fue un día muy agotador en todo sentido. Cuando al fin terminamos fui por mis cosas al salón y me despedí de todos para luego caminar hacia la salida junto con Mavis y Natsu a nuestros hogares hasta que…

―¡Natsu! ―era Lisanna que venía corriendo hasta nosotros junto a sus cosas. Nos detuvimos frente al pórtico para esperar por ella. Cuando aplacó frente a nosotros respiró agitada unos segundos y luego rápidamente indagó en su bolso prestando todo su enfoque en ello. No entendía absolutamente nada. De repente, sacó una camisa blanca masculina de su mochila y se la estrechó a mi vecino que tenía cara de querer desaparecer metros bajo tierra. ―Se te ha quedado en mi casa de la noche anterior, debes ser más cuidadoso ya que de seguro lo usas como pijama siempre.

¿He escuchado bien?

―Esto, gracias. ―Natsu tenía la mirada por los edenes mientras le recibía la camiseta que figuradamente utilizó como ropa de dormir en la casa de Lisanna. Ahora razono el por qué se ponía tan anómalo cuando le preguntaba dónde había pasado la noche. Más que obvio que no podía ser, él no quería que yo me enterara de esto y su cara lo delataba.

¿Por qué me siento tan molesta?, no debería. Decidí hacer oídos sordos del resto de lo que habló Lisanna hasta que despidió y siguió su camino hasta su hogar.

Me aferré a mi mochila sin hacer ningún ruido ni expresión y comencé a avanzar a paso acelerado dejando un tanto atrás a mi prima y al idiota. Cómo añoraba enterrar mi puño en su nariz.

―No vayas tan rápido Lucy ―escuchaba los sutiles pasos de Mavis que luchaban por estar a mi alcance, pero en defecto no deseaba estar rodeada de nadie en ese instante. Me sentía muy desilusionada y lo malo es que no me incumbía. Ahogándome en un vaso de agua, así estaba.

Mis pies se aceleraban solos, deseaba llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto. Qué coraje, ¿habrá Natsu dormido en la misma alcoba que Lisanna?, me terminaré volviendo loca.

―¡Oye Lucy! ―divisé el grito de Natsu que ya era como el tercero, giré mi cabeza como la niña del exorcista y lo miré de soslayo―, ¿se puede saber que carajos te pasa?, traes esa cara de culo desde que salimos de la escuela.

―Con qué cara de culo ¿eh? ―me viré por completo hacia él erizándole cada rincón de su cuerpo en el mal sentido de la palabra. Y sí, debo haber tenido un rostro espantoso al punto de que Mavis se ocultara tras del estúpido de mi vecino.

Natsu se puso pálido como si se le hubiera aparecido el anticristo, tan solo le faltaba la cruz y una biblia. Pero ni eso le ayudaría a salvarse de mi ira.

―¿Qu-Qué te sucede? ―empezó a tartamudear al ritmo de que me iba aproximando más hacia él.

―¡Te pregunté donde habías pasado la noche y no me respondiste! ―saqué mis garras―, te quedaste callado como el tonto que eres y me mentiste ―levanté la voz―, ¡eres un imbécil y te odio por eso! ―retrocedí unos pasos y seguí caminando por mi rumbo, esta vez no voltearía a verlo.

Y no lo hice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **General POV**

* * *

 **.**

―Mi prima realmente da miedo ―Mavis seguía con los ojos tapados. Había pasado como un minuto desde que Lucy se alejó de aquella calle con pasos agigantados y deseos asesinos. La pequeña muchacha destapó sus párpados para ver cómo estaba Natsu, encontrándoselo agachado en el piso con cara de aturdido.

―Ella…¿ella me odia? ―repetía una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

La platinada se inclinó para ponerse a su nivel, cosa que no le era tan complicado y apoyó su mano en el hombro del muchacho. ―Tranquilo, Lucy solo te dijo esas cosas porque estaba molesta.

―¿Molesta? ―Natsu se rascó la cabeza con discrepancia―, ¡¿y por qué debería estar molesta?! ¡fue ella quién me insultó!, además le he salvado nuevamente el pellejo ―gruñó, cómo lo sacaba de quicio esa chica. Dejó escapar un grito de ira como un dragón impetuoso que lanzaba fuego por la boca.

La calle entera hizo eco de su furia. La pequeña joven acababa de comprender que se encontraba perdida y ni un mapa le ayudaría a encontrar la casa de Lucy, pensó en llamar a un chofer de la casa que tenían aún en Crocus pero de aquí a que llegara pasaría una semana. Echó un vistazo a Natsu quien seguía enfurecido, era su última esperanza.

Sin más, se fueron juntos hasta su destino. No cruzaron tanta palabrería durante el trayecto por los bajos ánimos que traía el cabello de cerezos. Avanzaron a pasos largos hasta llegar a sus respectivas casas, se despidieron a lo lejos y entraron sin decir nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol se había escondido y con disimulo saltaban a la vista las estrellas. Eran las ocho de la noche en la ciudad de Magnolia y en la escuela Fairy Tail todavía se encontraban personas trabajando, Erza Scarlet dejaba sus últimas labores de presidenta en la sala de delegados. El estar a cargo de tantas cosas le quitaba mucho tiempo y sobre todo cuando estaban en época de graduación. Hizo crujir su cuello a cargo del cansancio y luego de requisar su bolso emprendió camino hasta su actual hogar.

A pesar de que estaba gozando de esa breve caminata bajo el reciente firmamento jamás creyó que solo alcanzaría a avanzar media travesía. Sintió las luces delanteras de un auto que se iban acercando cada vez más, el que el vehículo fuera tan despacio la inquietó un poco. Frenó su paso para retroceder y observar por qué tanto misterio en la calle que quedaba a su costado, quedando completamente sorprendida.

―¡Hola!, ¿vamos juntos a casa? ―era Jellal con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y de manos al volante.

Ella casi lo olvidaba, ahora vivían juntos. Analizó un poco la situación, quizá si rechazaba su propuesta él se sentiría mal y lo que menos deseaba en la vida era verlo triste por su culpa, así que sin pensarlo más caminó hacia la otra puerta del vehículo y terminó por subirse de copiloto.

El hombre ajustó la radio por los pequeños botones que la componían a sus extremos, gozaba de la buena música y lo demostraba. Agitaba su cabeza e imitaba algunos versos de las canciones, lo que causo que la pelirroja se mostrara un tanto incómoda.

―¿No te gustan los Guns N' Roses? ―Jellal miró a Erza por el retrovisor mientras le preguntaba con entusiasmo y subía aún más el volumen. Le causaba un poco de gracia el verla tan retraída con todo ese ambiente, sabía que era una muchacha muy correcta, casi perfecta.

―Sí, pero no los escucho tanto…―contestó cohibida con la vista adherida a sus zapatos.

Él soltó una carcajada, aseguraba que con suerte conocía al vocalista y solo decía eso para hacerle sentir mejor, qué ternura le causaba.

―Es comprensible que los jóvenes de hoy en día escuchen otro tipo de música. ―Justificó manteniendo los ojos al manubrio―, será bueno que te comience a educar sobre ello.

Erza lo contempló con los mofletes combinados con su cabello, ¿recibir clases privadas?, era un sueño para ella.

―Sí, estaré encantada de que usted me enseñe…―asintió con la mirada fija en el perfil de su maestro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar no tan lejano, específicamente la casa de los Heartfilia, la cena estaba a minutos de servirse en la mesa. Jude, Layla, Lucy, Mavis e incluso Spetto daban las gracias por tener otro día más de pan y agua, un acto rutinario que cada vez se hacía más aburrido y desesperante para Lucy. Acto el cual fue interrumpido por el revoltoso e impertinente timbre que manifestaba la llegada de alguien a su hogar.

―Yo abro. ―Lucy se levantó enseguida para correr hasta la entrada, había sido salvada por la campana en módicas palabras.

Abrió la puerta principal y asomó parte de su rostro encontrándose con quien jamás creería de que se podría tratar.

―Hola vecinita ―se trataba de nadie más ni menos que Zeref apoyado en su reja.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―dejó escapar la rubia mientras caminaba hacia él con las llaves en su mano. Quedaron frente a frente siendo separados por el alto y negro portón de la casa viéndose a través de las separaciones entre los fierros.

Zeref echó una mirada disimulada hacia su casa comprobando que nadie lo hubiera visto venir. ―¿Te importaría salir conmigo ahora mismo?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de New Life para mis adorados lectores :)**

 **Aprovecho esta instancia para contarles que este corresponde al penúltimo episodio del primer libro titulado _"Torbellino Rosa"_ , el cap 12 será el cierre de este y luego tendré que ponerme manos a la obra con el libro 2 del cual no podré hacerles entrega de manera inmediata, supongo que al acabar la primera temporada o arco, como quieran llamarle tomaré un pequeño break para avanzar y así no topar tanto con las fechas (Además estoy produciendo nuevas historias NALU). En lo posible la idea es no hacerlos esperar tanto, yo también soy lectora de FF y entiendo el sentimiento de esperar siglos para una continuación. **

**Además estaré actualizando todas mis historias para ir aplicando los formatos que utilizo actualmente, ya saben, cuando uno empieza sus primeros años de escritora y compara sus primeros fics con los de ahora es para morir de risa XD**

 **Como siempre les agradezco a todos por sus bellos comentarios de ánimo, he respondido todos sus PM'S a excepción de Mya y Miku-chan por que no se puede pero para uds un enorme abrazo y gracias por su tiempo!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, reviews, quejas...amenazas de muerte (?), todo es bien recibido y respondido, cuéntenme que tal les pareció :) esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **Kaya.**


	12. ¡Llegaron las vacaciones!

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 _ **Libro Uno** **: Torbellino Rosa**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Doce: ¡Llegaron las vacaciones!**

Faltaban exactamente tres días para el final de las clases, la primavera estaba por finalizar y ya se iban asomando indicios de una de las estaciones más esperadas durante todo el año; el cálido verano con sabor a libertad. Todos los estudiantes de Fairy Tail podían inspirar un aire más pacífico ahora que los exámenes habían acabado y tan solo quedaba realizar la despedida para el cuarto año, una tradición que se ha ejecutado generación tras generación donde el tercero organiza un baile formal con ceremonias y concursos para homenajear a sus compañeros que saldrán al mundo laboral.

Hoy era el día. Los potentes rayos de sol ya hacían presencia sobre los cristales de la habitación de Lucy quién no sabía ni de su espíritu al dormir profundamente, se giraba de un lado a otro como si estuviera teniendo un montón de sueños confusos.

Justo en ese momento su celular emitió un fastidioso sonido de llamada entrante despertando de golpe a la rubia y de paso a su prima que dormía a un costado en un pequeño colchón lleno de frazadas y peluches.

Lucy estiró su mano en modo zombi buscando el aparato manteniendo su cara contra la almohada, de forma inútil siguió indagando sobre la alfombra hasta que pudo silenciar la melodía apretando el botón de contestar. ―¿Sí, diga? ―masculló con los ojos pegoteados y un poco de baba en su mentón―, ¿qué sucede Cana?, no me digas que estás llamando para preguntarme qué vestido usaré porque te mato.

Mavis solo podía escuchar indefinidos cuchicheos por el otro lado del teléfono, se inclinó en su colchón y mientras se restregaba los ojos paró su oreja para prestar más atención al asunto.

―¡Son las siete de la mañana!, ¡soy un ser humano que necesita dormir! ―maldijo a su amiga mientras ella insistía que el atuendo de esta noche sería muy importante y debía escogerlo bien, la odió mucho en ese momento.

Miró la hora en su teléfono con lamentos, Cana era una impertinente de lo peor. Cortó la llamada lanzando el teléfono lo más lejos que pudo y apoyó otra vez su cabeza sobre la almohada tirando maldiciones a su entorno, palabras que solo ella entendía.

―Lucy, ¿yo podré ir a esa fiesta? ―preguntó Mavis con la leve esperanza de que la respuesta fuera sí; como siempre durante toda su vida jamás le dieron un no por respuesta por parte de sus padres y gracias a ello se ha convertido en la malcriada que es hoy en día. Solo requería una tierna carita de gato abandonado para que todos sus problemas estuvieran solucionados, quién diría que no siempre todo es color de rosa.

―Lo siento Mavis, pero la despedida es con entrada y sabes que no tenemos suficiente dinero para costear la tuya ―explicó Heartfilia con pésame en su cara, sin duda deseaba que ella la acompañara pero esta vez la situación sería diferente.

La pequeña joven infló sus mofletes. ―No es justo ―se echó hacia atrás entregada a su colchón como si fuera a formar un muñeco de nieve recostada en él―, es verdad, ¡yo tengo dinero! ―una ampolleta imaginaria se había encendido en la cabeza de Mavis.

―Oh, lo he olvidado ―Lucy se levantó de su cama―, solo pueden asistir personas de la escuela. No importa si tienes dinero para comprar todas las entradas, es un evento exclusivo ―rascó su cabeza―, lo siento mucho de verdad.

―Rayos ―una nube negra llena de energías negativas y depresivas se posó sobre la diminuta cabeza de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Ignorando los berrinches ya porvenir de su prima, Lucy bajó a la sala para desayunar. Tenía la cabeza envuelta en un lío tremendo, es que no podía dejar de pensar en la última salida repentina que tuvo junto a Zeref.

Bajó la escalera como si aún siguiera dormida y se encontró con Spetto, su adorable nana quien ya tenía la mesa casi lista.

―¿Comerá de inmediato mi niña?

―Sí, muero de hambre ―admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

Al rato después bajaron Jude y su esposa para unirse a la mesa, de Mavis no se sabía nada aún.

―Que rápido se ha pasado el tiempo ―comentó el hombre de la casa mientras bebía un breve sorbo de su taza de café con cuidado para no quemarse. Layla lo miró de reojo.

―Es verdad, quién iba a pensar que nos terminaríamos acostumbrando a esta nueva vida ―agregó Lucy con aires positivos.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos. ―Habla por ti, yo aún extraño nuestra casa en la playa. ―volvió a hablar en un tono tan desagradable que nuevamente la culpa recaía sobre los hombros de su marido. Claro, para ella Jude tenía la culpa de todo lo que les estaba sucediendo y escucharle hablar así tan sereno la sacaba de quicio.

―Eres incorregible ―Jude se defendió―, agradece que tienes qué comer y qué vestir, te estás comportando de una manera muy grosera cuando frente a ti tu propia hija actúa mucho mejor. ―Señaló a Lucy que no podía opinar con el trozo de pan en su boca.

―¿Cómo quieres que actúe si vivimos en la miseria?, no me casé contigo para que me trajeras a un pueblo social a pasar el resto de los años que me quedan de vida. ―su voz empezó a quebrarse.

Lucy dejó de lado lo que hacía y le propinó un pequeño golpe a la mesa para despertar la atención de todos. ―Te estás pasando Mamá.

―¡Ahora la culpa la tengo yo!

―Si no te gusta la vida que te estoy dando la puerta es bien ancha ―Jude elevó la voz y al mismo tiempo corrió su silla atrás para levantarse de la mesa dejando a su esposa, hija y Spetto sentadas con caras palidecidas.

Layla realzó una ceja. ―Conque eso deseas, ¿eh?, pues bien. ―golpeó la mesa con su servilleta e hizo lo mismo caminando directamente hasta su habitación.

Ahora tan solo quedaban dos personas en la mesa, Jude sacó las llaves de su auto y sin decir más salió de la casa con una cara de dos metros. Lucy y Spetto se miraron con pavor al tanto Mavis recién venía bajando la escalera sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

―Vaya forma de comenzar la mañana ―soltó la rubia con sarcasmo, Spetto suspiró cansada.

―¿De qué me perdí? ―Mavis se sentó en la mesa y de inmediato atacó las tostadas restantes rellenándolas con mantequilla, su manera de comer no se complementaba con su ligera constitución.

―Tranquilas niñas mías, después de la tormenta sale el sol. ―y con esa metafórica frase Spetto terminó por recoger la mesa aun dejando en la duda a la pequeña prima de Heartfilia.

Se quedaron conversando un rato más en la tablero, Lucy jugueteaba con las migas de pan reuniéndolas y formando figuras abstractas mientras Mavis la bombardeaba de preguntas.

―¿Me dirás al fin a dónde fuiste? ―insistía refiriéndose a su reciente salida con Zeref, cosa la cual ella desconocía. No obstante era evidente que había salido a algún lado ya que luego de abrir esa puerta desapareció sin aviso llegando cuatro horas más tarde.

Al principio dudó si contarle ya que todo este tema era demasiado reciente y algo confidencial, pero Mavis era su prima y una de las personas en las que más confiaba en este mundo. Pensó que tenía que hacer lo correcto y lo hizo.

―Es una historia algo larga y compleja pero te la resumiré ―respiró profundo―, ¿recuerdas a Natsu?

Mavis rechistó. ―tu pobre vecino que gritoneaste, sí, como olvidarlo ―hizo un puchero.

―¡Él se lo ha ganado! ―se justificó un tanto alterada, al notar cómo se había puesto carraspeó paulatinamente para ir calmando sus ánimos y retomar su idea―, como decía, ese tonto tiene un hermano mayor.

―¿Hermano mayor?

―Así es, su nombre es Zeref y esa noche vino a mi casa a pedirme un favor de suma importancia para él a lo cual…yo accedí ―afirmó con innegable conflicto como si desconociera la verdadera razón del porqué lo hizo. No conocía del todo al muchacho y eso le quitaba muchos puntos a la hora de asociarse con él. ―Esa es la razón.

La chica platinada apoyó su mentón sobre ambas manos con la mirada pensativa. ―Pobre Natsu, aún debe tener el espíritu fuera de su cuerpo a causa de tus gritos. Yo que tú iría a pedirle disculpas, después de todo fuiste muy mala con él.

La flamante observación que acababa de darle su prima hizo que Lucy lanzara por la borda los trozos de migas.

―¿Di-disculpa?

―Natsu se fue muy cabizbajo hasta su casa…además me dejaste sola en plena calle que no conocía ―se cruzó de brazos―, fuiste una prima muy malvada.

Todo esto hacía eco en su _cabezota,_ ¿fue realmente muy ruda con él?, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él ni menos cuando se trataba de reclamarle dónde pernoctaba. _De seguro Natsu creía que estaba muriendo de celos_ , lamentó ella arrugando el individual haciendo que crujiera.

―Vale, quizá me he pasado un poco ―empezó a acceder―, no debí abandonarte, lo siento ―se disculpó de forma sincera ya que si no fuera por su vecino, Mavis estaría perdida hasta el día de hoy. Eso le ayudó a sacar más conclusiones y a tener nuevas ideas ―. Supongo que le haré una pequeña visita para darle las gracias por lo que hizo y de paso también pediré perdón.

Mavis sonrió. ―eso estaría bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de una corta ducha se vistió y salió a paso largo hasta la casa de su vecino. Lucy necesitaba hablar con él para aclarar sus ideas y al mismo tiempo disculparse. Tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos afuera de la casa hasta que la puerta se comenzó a abrir despacio, era Igneel con su típico delantal rosa y guantes de cocina.

―Lucy, qué gusto verte otra vez ―la saludó Igneel con buen ánimo―, ¿vienes por Natsu?

―Hola. Así es, ¿se encuentra él en casa?

―Acaba de levantarse pero adelante, pasa ―le abrió el portón y la acompañó hasta la sala principal.

En estricto rigor, la casa de Natsu era como su segundo hogar; abundaba de confianza con él y con su padre. No necesitaba decir permiso para tantas cosas, llegó y subió al segundo piso hasta el cuarto de su compañero.

Aunque quizá era demasiada confianza.

―¿Natsu? ―Lucy abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con el susodicho leyendo una tira cómica…en calzoncillos.

Por cómo él se mostró ante la circunstancia se notaba que aún había molestia en su rostro en referencia a cómo le gritó sin razón aparente, según el torbellino. Este hizo como si no la hubiera visto y siguió con su lectura recibiendo otro libro, pero en su cara.

No toleró de que no la tomara en cuenta, de modo que decidió lanzar lo primero que encontró, así terminó aterrizando un texto de biología sobre la frente de su aturdido amo.

―¡¿Qué ha sido todo eso?! ―Natsu se levantó olvidándose por completo del cómo iba vestido y se aproximó hacia ella con el frontis de su cara del color de una guinda ardiendo por el impacto literario.

―¡No me ignores, idiota! ―de ojos cubiertos, Lucy le reclamaba. Él comprendió la situación y divertido con ello decidió jugar un poco.

Se puso a su derecha y aspiró el perfume de sus dorados cabellos. ―¿Por qué te haces la desentendida?, ¿acaso no deseabas verme así? ―no lo admitiría nunca, pero él lo estaba gozando enserio.

―Eres un puerco. ―Lucy se destapó los ojos y con un peluche de proveniencia desconocida cubrió ese llamativo bulto que sobresalía de la ropa interior masculina.

―Me-me estás rozando con eso…quítalo de ahí o te arrepentirás ―Natsu se sonrojó, su juego comenzaba a tornarse algo oscuro y sin compasión ante la inocente rubia que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

―¡Cállate! ―empujó el rostro de su vecino con ambas manos dejando por el suelo el peluche del delito, se prometió a si misma jamás volver a tocar ese extraterrestre de felpa.

Ella sabía que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas al punto de estallar, así que se las cubrió con sus palmas y dio media vuelta para que él no la pillara en esa faceta. Mala idea, obviamente.

Sintió la respiración de él en su oreja erizando toda su piel. ―Detente…he venido a decirte algo importante ―insistió Lucy, pero Natsu seguía en plan de incomodarla.

Con delicadeza fue despejando sus deseados hombros corriendo su rubio cabello hacia adelante y dejándolo caer sobre sus pechos, contempló sus brazos y parte de su espalda a la vista para luego depositar un ardiente beso en su nuca. Ella hipó de la sorpresa.

―¿Qué haces? ―pudo mascullar con la poca voz que le quedaba, él no respondió.

―Lo que he ansiado por mucho.

Volvió a depositar otro beso en la punta de su hombro derecho. Era agobiante para ella no poder resistirse a esos mimos, pero debía reaccionar.

―Yo vine a decirte que…lo siento mucho. ―soltó entre jadeos.

Natsu se detuvo de golpe, acababa de escuchar algo que ambicionaba hace horas. La tomó por los hombros y la giró hacia él para quedar frente a frente. Luego del desalmado jugueteo pudo vislumbrar que ella estaba hablando muy enserio y que quizás, se había pasado un poco con todo esto.

Ella prosiguió con su disculpa. ―Lo pensé mucho y me costó, debo aceptarlo. Pero no podría soportar otra hora más sintiendo que no puedo hablarte con la naturalidad de siempre, prometimos que no nos alejaríamos más y no estamos cumpliendo con nuestro trato ―su voz se quebrantó―. Entiendo todo a la perfección, no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarte porque dormiste con Lisanna, tu vez con quién duermes y todo eso. No son quien para decir si está bien o está mal, así que perdóname.

El contexto era más que claro, y eso le contestaba muchas dudas que tenía sobre el repentino comportamiento de su vecina. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

―Aun así, me hubiera encantado que me lo comentaras ―continuó.

―Lo siento.

Lucy lo observó taciturna.

―¿Cómo?, ¿dijiste algo?

―¡Que lo siento! ―exclamó Natsu un poco fastidiado―, me comporté como un idiota al no decirte dónde pasé la noche luego de que me comentaste que estuviste buscándome y todo eso. De verdad que apesto. ―concluyó él mismo, cruzándose de brazos.

Se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos por un momento deseando que este no acabara, pero no todo sería color de rosa para ellos esta vez.

De repente la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió sin previo aviso destapando la figura de Zeref quien llevaba a Happy en sus brazos.

―Oh, pero si es la vecina. ―acarició el fino y extraño pelaje azul de Happy.

Natsu se puso frente a Lucy de modo protector. ―¿Qué quieres?

Tal acto causó un poco de risa en su hermano mayor, saltaba a la vista lo mucho que le importaba aquella muchacha.

―Solo vine a decirte que la comida está servida, ¿nos acompañarás? ―le preguntó a la rubia.

―Lo siento, pero no quiero dejar sola a mi prima.

De seguro Mavis se aburriría escuchando los griteríos entre Layla y su padre. No quería que ella cargara con todo ese estrés de forma solitaria. Además en la noche tenía que salir así que debía aprovechar el tiempo de calidad que le quedaba junto a ella tomando en cuenta también que el aire de aquí era muy cortante.

―¿Tienes una prima?, de seguro es tan linda como tú. ―Zeref no paraba de lanzar cumplidos y mostrar interés en que ella se quedara, situación más que fastidiosa para el menor de los Dragneel.

―Si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí puedes largarte ―alzó la voz―, ¡y no toques a Happy, es mío!

―Qué egoísta eres, no me prestas ni a tu gato ni a tu chica…―esto último lo dijo con malicia aunque fingiera parecer ofendido.

―¿¡Qué dices!? ―exclamaron ambos involucrados al mismo tiempo.

Zeref soltó una carcajada. ―Por cierto, ¿tienes lista tu ropa ya para la noche? ―le preguntó a Natsu―, supongo que si piensas ir con esa muchacha a la fiesta debes estar listo con anticipación.

La rubia sintió un fuerte retorcijón en su estómago y no era precisamente por culpa de algún alimento en mal estado. Su cabeza iba a explotar en ese momento, ¿quién era la chica?, se preguntó. Moría, mataba y timaba por saberlo. Le echó un vistazo a su vecino, estaba pálido.

―¿Con quién irás a la fiesta? ―se atrevió a preguntar con el corazón en la mano. En gran parte tuvo que ocultar la molestia que sintió ya que nuevamente era la última en enterarse de todo y tendría que sacárselo a súplicas u otros métodos más extremos. Se silenció quedando frente a la puerta sin mover ningún músculo. Esperaba la respuesta y nada más le importaba.

Por su lado, Natsu comenzaba a tener un gran dolor de cabeza mientras miraba a Zeref con deseos asesinos por ser tan parlanchín.

―Irás con Lisanna, ¿verdad? ―ya cansada de tanta espera soltó la pregunta del millón, solo un nombre se le venía a la mente y era el de la albina.

―Sí, iré con ella…―Natsu sudaba frío, no encontraba ningún punto fijo para enfocarse y evitar la interrogante mirada que tenía Lucy.

Hubo un silencio tan punzante que hasta Zeref decidió abandonar el campo de batalla junto a Happy; los felinos eran buenos para detectar las zonas de peligro. El aire era tosco y oscuro, todo, absolutamente todo quemaba con tan solo tocarlo.

―Me alegro. ―Lucy sonrió de forma breve y luego se retiró sin decir más. Tiesa y con la boca sellada dejó la casa de los Dragneel. Él estiró el brazo en un intento de detenerla y explicarle todo, pero ¿por qué?, no debía. Ella fue muy clara cuando le dijo que lo suyo solo debía ser amistad, todo el tiempo se lo pasaba metiéndole a Lisanna en su cabeza; tendría que estar contenta con sus decisiones.

Cuando Natsu sintió el ruido de la reja cerrándose se dirigió a paso rápido hasta el cuarto de su hermano y lo tironeó de su sudadera. ―¿Te diviertes cagándome la vida?

―Oye, tranquilo ―el inculpado alzó ambas manos exigiendo paz―, tu dijiste que solo eran amigos.

―Vete a la mierda. ―soltó el arrugado cuello de la prenda que llevaba su hermano y salió por la puerta soltando groserías e improperios a medio mundo.

Zeref se sacudió la ropa al tanto lo veía partir con pasos de gorila, su hermano menor era un caso y muy complejo, ¿tanto le costaba ser sincero con el mismo?, pensó él. La situación comenzaba a preocuparle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy retornó a su morada con la cola entre las piernas o algo parecido, se insultaba a si misma por permitirse ser tan estúpida. Era un hecho de que Lisanna y Natsu comenzarían a acercarse más, todo gracias a sus constantes insistencias. ¿Qué hacía la diferencia ahora?, ¿acaso esperaba ir con Natsu a esa ceremonia?, ni modo, ella quiso que todo acabara de esta forma y debería superar de sobremanera todos esos encontrones con el torbellino rosa en donde se devoraban hasta los intestinos. Recordar aquello le denotaba lo mala amiga que fue con Strauss tiempo atrás, se había transformado en esa clase de persona que asegura confianza y luego se derrite con la mirada esmeralda de su vecino, sus fuertes brazos, su cabello rosa y puntiagudo que al acariciarlo da cosquillas, ese torso tan tosco y varonil, sus labios, sus besos ¡cómo besa ese hombre!; te toma como si fueras su presa y encuentras el nirvana…

―¿¡Pero en qué estoy pensando!? ―abofeteó su cara para despertar, sus reflexiones se estaban desviando. ¡Debía dejar de pensar en él!

Algo necesitaba, alguna señal caída del cielo que le diera la respuesta, humo o ruido, lo que sea.

Y lo tuvo, su teléfono celular vibró tres veces en compañía de una simpática canción que avisaba un nuevo mensaje en su buzón. Por inercia corrió casi tropezándose a su aparato para revisarlo. Lo tomó entre sus manos sentándose en su cama para leer mejor.

…

 _¿Cómo estás, Heartfilia?_

 _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos y durante ese lapso han sucedido muchas cosas de por medio. Lamento no haber sido del todo sincero contigo desde un principio, por esa razón ahora quiero remediarlo y comenzar a hacer las cosas bien._

 _Prometo ser honesto con lo que siento, por eso, deseo pedirte que seas mi acompañante esta noche. No te sientas obligada, dime si quieres o no. Yo cumplo con hacer lo que me nace y deseo, me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que pude pedírtelo._

 _Y bueno, nunca es tarde._

 _Esperaré tu respuesta, besos._

 _Hibiki L._

…

Dejó el celular a un costado de su pierna con la mirada pegada en el techo, pensó que se trataba de un sueño; tal vez una pesadilla. Volvió a mirar la pantalla para comprobar si era cierto, ¿qué había sucedido en todo este tiempo?, ¿acaso terminó con Karen?, su suposición era de lo más factible y en parte se aliviaba al pensar en ello. Sin duda aún quedaban pequeñas secuelas de sus sentimientos ante el delegado, pero cubrían una gran herida que dejó en su interior. Temía que esa cicatriz volviera a abrirse, porque era lo más probable.

Cada párrafo, cada palabra le iba punzando en su piel. Leyó el mensaje mil veces más y acobijó el teléfono entre sus pechos para pensarlo mejor; Natsu y Lisanna irán juntos, de seguro sus amigas también irían acompañadas. Levy con Gajeel estaban más cerca que nunca. Mirajane y Laxus tienen mucho que aclarar, eso es un hecho. El tema de su amiga Erza era más complejo y bueno, Cana tenía al alcohol. Quizá no era tan mala idea buscarse un compañero, alguien con quien bailar y compartir durante la ceremonia.

Quiso relajarse un poco y se dio un baño para prepararse, masajeó lentamente su cabello para enfriar su cabeza mientras pensaba en la decisión a tomar. Terminó su ducha y salió destilando del baño cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con una toalla blanca. Entró a su habitación para vestirse y se encontró con Mavis quien se mostró alarmada como si le hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa.

―¿Me perdí de algo? ―Lucy alzó una ceja, dudosa.

Mavis se sentó de manera rara sobre su cama como si tratara de ocultar algo a sus espaldas, cuadró "eso" que ocultaba y fingió no entender las miradas sospechosas de su prima.

―No, nada.

―¿Qué tienes ahí atrás? ―se acercó a la pequeña que con su vida y trasero protegía la caja casi oculta, pero era imposible, Lucy ya estaba encima de ella tratando de quitársela. ―¡Anda, dime que es!

La joven platinada agachó la cabeza con amurre. ―Ni modo, era una sorpresa que tenía guardada para ti pero ya que lo descubriste…―sacó la caja de su "escondite" para relucirla frente a Lucy―, es un regalo que traje de Inglaterra y creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta para que lo uses.

Estiró ambos brazos como pudo para mostrarle un hermoso vestido cubierto con lentejuelas azules a lo largo de los tobillos con una abertura en la pierna izquierda y un prominente escote, se notaba de lejos que era de alta costura. Era alucinante, casi como algo inalcanzable. Lucy lo tomó entre sus manos, tocándolo con ansiedad, estaba emocionada.

―Es precioso… ―saltó sobre Mavis dándole un fuerte abrazo removiendo un poco la toalla que llevaba puesta. ―Muchas gracias, eres la mejor.

―Lo sé ―bromeó la pequeña con una sonrisa ladeada―, anda, póntelo ya.

No era necesario que ella le dijera, Lucy ya lo tenía en mente desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. Secó su cuerpo rápido para ponerse ropa interior y poder lucir esa belleza de obsequio. Mientras la rubia se acicalaba Mavis se cubría los ojos para brindarle más emoción a ese momento.

Espero al menos dos minutos entre que buscaba la ropa interior y se puso el vestido.

―Abre tus ojos ―Lucy se puso frente a ella, Mavis le obedeció.

―Te ves…¡te ves hermosa! ―los ojos de la platinada humedecieron ante la conmoción, Lucy parecía sacada de una revista de alta costura; simplemente divina, pensaba Vermillion.

Heartfilia se miró al espejo para comprobarlo, era verdad; aquella prenda parecía haber sido confeccionada para su cuerpo. Se dio un giro y ya convencida corrió hasta su teléfono para responder ese mensaje lleno de dilemas.

…

 _Ven por mí a las diez, estoy casi lista._

 _Lucy._

…

Quiso ser breve, sin mostrar tanta emoción ni desesperación por ir con él. Tragó una gran cantidad de saliva antes de enviarlo, los nervios hasta le quitaron el apetito. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

A los cinco segundos recibió respuesta. ―Hasta para los mensajes es puntual…―murmuró la rubia.

…

 _A las diez en punto estaré afuera de tu casa._

 _Besos,_

 _Hibiki L._

…

"Besos" una palabra que le puso los pelos de punta y leyó al menos cien veces, ¿cómo sabrán sus besos?, pensó con la cabeza afiebrada. Siempre le llamó la curiosidad las razones por las cuales él se pudo fijar en Karen, quizá era una buena besadora. Él de seguro no se quedaba atrás, sus labios finos se veían muy tiernos y capaces de entregar un contacto suave. Sus mejillas se entumecieron haciendo que terminara sacudiendo su cabeza con regocijo, estaba demasiado entusiasmada antes de tiempo; era la hora de dar un paso atrás con las locuras de Natsu y aprovechar la instancia que se le estaba presentando ahora.

Se puso unos tacones altos y se puso a encrespar un poco sus pestañas cuando sintió el timbre seguido del grito de Spetto.

―Hija mía, te busca un muchacho ―gritó ella desde abajo. Mavis se levantó como cohete de la cama para asomarse por la lumbrera indiscretamente, abrió ambas cortinas como si estuviera buscando los rayos ausentes de sol y pegó su nariz, frente y mentón al cristal.

―¡Qué guapo es ese plebeyo!

Lucy sacudió su cabeza con una carcajada, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la inocencia de su prima. Parte de su risa era por nervios más que nada, hace tiempo no salía con él. Se despidió de Mavis y bajó con los pies temblorosos por la escalera rezando para no caer boca abajo.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―Jude apareció desde la cocina y por la cara que puso parecía no gustarle el modo en que vestía su hija.

―Papá, tengo la despedida de la escuela, ¿lo has olvidado? ―ella decidió apuntar al papel de víctima, era un hecho que les había comentado sobre tal evento, pero nunca le mencionó que había que ir con cierta vestimenta que no era bien vista por sus padres.

―¡Tío, mi padre lo está llamando desde Inglaterra! ―Mavis se asomó desde la alcoba de Lucy mostrando su teléfono celular con signos alarmantes, había aparecido en el momento preciso para rescatar a su prima de un incómodo regaño por parte de su padre; esta noche se había transformado en su heroína.

Jude subió las escaleras un tanto emocionado por recibir nuevas noticias sobre su condición económica, al tanto Lucy se despedía con un gracias mudo a su prima que sonriente la observaba desde la punta de la escalera.

Salió de la casa y se encontró con Hibiki apoyado en su auto, apenas la vio se mostró muy encantado. Le pegó una mirada desde su cabello suelto hasta sus zapatos altos preguntándose por qué la rechazó. Dejo salir un suspiro de arrepentimiento para abrirle la puerta de copiloto y saludarle, como todo un caballero que lo caracterizaba.

―Buenas noches, te ves preciosa. ―soltó sin vergüenza alguna esbozando una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Lucy llevó parte de su flequillo tras su oreja, no hallaba qué hacer para desviar sus nervios. Se subieron al vehículo para irse en dirección a la escuela. Durante el camino cruzaron algunas palabras aunque seguía persistiendo aquel aire de confusión y temas pendientes. Ella moría por preguntarle un montón de cosas pero tampoco quería ir de empellón. De todas maneras tenían largas horas para charlar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos después se estacionaron frente a la escuela, Hibiki bajó primero del auto y como todo un caballero la ayudó a bajar ofreciendo su mano.

―Vamos, la fiesta nos espera.

Lucy solo asintió, seguía dudosa luego de todo el disparate que ocurrió en menos de un día. Caminaron hasta la entrada donde pudieron encontrarse con los demás, todos vestían muy formales. Ya cerca del patio principal se encontraban las amigas de Heartfilia quienes al verla fueron a saludarla un tanto confundidas por quién era su acompañante. La rubia se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ni ella comprendía la situación, por su parte Hibiki las saludó cordialmente y luego fue a reunirse con sus compañeros.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces con ese? ―Cana casi la asesina con la mirada, si sus ojos fueran cuchillas Lucy ya estaría trozada en mil pedazos. Las demás se mostraron en el mismo enfoque a excepción de Levy.

―No tenía con quien más venir ―se explicó―, sé que es una locura…

―Sí que lo es ―agregó Mirajane con preocupación―, pero supongo que si eso te hace feliz debemos entenderlo.

La mayor de los Strauss siempre tenía algo bueno que decir y muy en el fondo ella sentía que no estaba en ningún derecho de reclamarle con quién estar, miró a sus espaldas; Laxus la observaba con intrepidez. Ambos tenían muchos temas pendientes.

Todos estaban presentes, desde profesores hasta encargados de la dirección. Cada uno ubicado en un lado del patio charlando de cosas comunes, grupos de alumnos por un lado, maestros por otro; Jellal era uno de los que más llamaba la atención en esa velada. Erza lo contemplaba desde su lugar mientras tanto fingía interés por lo que hablaban las chicas, era inevitable desviar su mirada hacia él, se veía muy apuesto con ese fino traje negro.

Más allá, Natsu y Gray trataban de acabar con toda la comida. Lucy percibió desde un principio la presencia de su vecino, pero se abstuvo de acercarse y saludar; Lisanna estaba unos centímetros más lejos con la mirada perdida en él. Qué tormenta.

―¡Estimados alumnos! ―Makarov dio inicio a la ceremonia con un leve discurso―, hoy estamos a pasos de completar una etapa importante en la vida de los alumnos del cuarto año y por eso estamos reunidos esta noche…―alzó una copa seguido por todos los invitados hablando sobre las reglas del establecimiento y de la vida, entre otros asuntos aburridos. Terminó de hablar y exigió un salud por parte de todos.

Por supuesto, las copas de los estudiantes no tenían alcohol alguno. Brindaron con ánimos y la música empezó a sonar al instante, era hora de bailar y pasarlo bien. Cada uno agarró del brazo a su pareja y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

―Vamos. ―Hibiki le extendió su brazo a Lucy, esta le respondió. Se pasearon alrededor de la muchedumbre, en ese instante Heartfilia pudo sentir la pesada mirada de su vecino sobre sus hombros. Tragó en seco, de seguro él se preguntaba mil cosas en este instante. Hizo lo posible por no verle y mantener la vista fija sobre las luces de colores que decoraban el lugar, de ninguna forma le daría tribuna a Natsu para que se acercara a ella, menos cuando estaba bien acompañado.

Se pusieron a un costado y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música actual; acordes ruidosos y pegajosos que hacían mover los pies de forma inconsciente. Lucy mantuvo la vista pegada al piso todo el rato, sentía las miradas de Natsu como un puñal clavándose en su espalda una y otra vez. En frente de ella, Hibiki no parecía darse cuenta de cómo se estaba desarrollando realmente la historia. Se aproximó un poco más y la tomó de la mano para hacerla dar unas vueltas, giró con gracia haciendo provecho de ese paso para encontrar su mirada con la del torbellino, había fuego en sus ojos; ella sintió miedo.

Luego se fijó que él no era la única persona que los examinaba con hostilidad; Flare parecía aplastar la servilleta que utilizaba para limpiar la comisura de sus labios en tanto Jenny cuchicheaba con sus amigas de ceño fruncido.

―Bailemos nosotros también, Natsu…―Lisanna se agarró de su pareja con gran entusiasmo sin dejarle opción de responder si quería o no.

―Quedémonos por aquí. ―se detuvo unos centímetros más allá de donde estaba su marca personal, se venía decidido a bailar lo más cerca que podía de Lucy. Era el instinto de amigo protector, supuso él.

Natsu no era precisamente el rey del baile ni un profesional, pero al menos lo intentaba aunque nadie lo creía.

―¿De cuándo baila ese idiota? ―le comentó Gray a Elfman con quién compartía apoyados en una mesa. Le causaba gracia ver a su _amigo-rival_ en esa faceta.

―Está acompañado de mi hermana, es de hombre responder y bailar cuando estás con una chica.

―¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea _hombre_? ―el moreno resopló estresado, ya iba un buen rato que se sentía observado.

Loke se acercó a ellos acompañado de dos chicas de cuarto año, una en cada brazo como todo un playboy. ―Hey chicos, ¿permanecerán ahí toda la noche?

Ambos se quedaron viendo, ¿qué tenía de malo el no querer bailar con una chica?

―En cambio tu no pierdes el tiempo. ―bromeó Fullbuster.

―Lo dices porque tienes suerte con las mujeres, en cambio yo…―Elfman se mostró frustrado mientras le echaba un vistazo a Evergreen, la chica de la cual confesó estar enamorado en la fiesta de Loke.

―Solo se requiere actitud y masculinidad ―Loke sonrió―, si quieres te puedo prestar a una de mis chicas.

―¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hablar de las mujeres como si fueran objetos!? ―Erza apareció en la conversación con cara de pocos amigos, detestaba los comentarios machistas de sus compañeros. El chico popular sintió un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal al escuchar la tosca voz de la presidenta.

Gray soltó una carcajada. ―¿Masculinidad dices?

Un poco más lejos de esa escena, Juvia espiaba al moreno desde el frasco de ponche fingiendo que era la encargada de servir.

―Qué guapo se ve cuando ríe ―sostuvo sus mofletes con ilusión, cómo gozaba ver a Fullbuster en todo su esplendor. Era su pasatiempo favorito ―, si tan solo se riera así conmigo…

―¿Quién quieres que se ría contigo? ―preguntó Jellal en tono de broma.

Al darse cuenta de que alguien había escuchado su vergonzosa confesión, Juvia comenzó a arder en destemplanza al tanto sus mejillas se ponían como pomelos. Su misión imposible de espiar a Gray toda la noche corría peligro, creía que fingir estar sirviendo ponche le ayudaría a disimular más pero se equivocó por completo.

―Na-nadie profesor ―desvió la cara.

―Tranquila, solo bromeaba ―respondió él tratando de calmarle, aunque se dio cuenta que quizás se pasó un poco. Ella estaba petrificada sin pestañear ni mover sus labios.

Decidió alejarse de a poco hasta que Juvia recuperó la cordura, retrocedió la vista hacia ella con disimulo y trató de seguir hasta donde iban esas miradas perdidas que entregaba ella desde la mesa del ponche; ahí se encontraba Gray sosteniéndose el estómago de tanto reír, a su lado estaban Elfman, Loke y Erza.

Pero se detuvo justamente en ella, no había cruzado palabra con la pelirroja en todo el día. Que tonto se sentía, perdido en esos cabellos escarlata que se mecían atrevidos con la leve brisa que corría a esa hora. De seguro toda la ropa que llevaba la había pagado sin ayuda de nadie, un hermoso vestido color rojo como el de su cabello y zapatos del mismo color, incluso había maquillado un poco su rostro.

Cuando la veía así, hasta juraba que era un poco más grande. Ya era lo suficiente madura de forma psicológica; ella era tan distinta a las demás chicas. Jellal acomodó ambas manos en sus bolsillos y se atrevió a mirarla un poco más, ¿en qué momento le vino tanta vacilación a su cabeza?, ¿cuándo empezó a dudar de él mismo?

Aborrecía en lo que se había convertido; un lobo feroz que ansiaba cortar sus cadenas para ir de cacería. Tenía esos ojos tristes clavados en su cabeza, esa mirada inocente pero al mismo tiempo tan centrada lo tenía loco. Apretó sus puños, ¿cuánto más podría soportar?, la tenía viviendo bajo el mismo techo; definitivamente merecía un premio al esfuerzo. Y pensó, que quizá él no era el único que fingía hacer otra cosa para espiar a alguien.

Regresando a la pista de baile el ambiente se tornaba más crítico. Parecía una competencia de quién lo pasaba mejor entre Natsu y Lucy, miradas aquí y allá; era una verdadera suerte de que sus parejas no lo notaran. La música era muy prendida hasta entonces.

Y para sorpresa de todos, de un segundo a otro esta cambió bruscamente por un ritmo más lento y romántico.

Hibiki clavó sus ojos en la rubia con determinación y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a él. ―Espero que no te moleste que bailemos tan cerca ―comentó sin perder su resplandeciente sonrisa. Su voz era tan melodiosa y gruesa que puso a Lucy de los nervios. Sintió su mano recorrer desde sus omóplatos bajando lentamente hasta el final de sus caderas. Ella apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de su acompañante y contempló la vista que los rodeaba. Mataba por saber cómo estaba bailando cierto personaje, si se encontraba igual que ella o la vergüenza de hacer el ridículo era demasiado, la segunda opción no le sorprendía viniendo de él.

Dieron media vuelta y pudo comprobarlo ella misma, Lisanna colgaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Natsu mientras se veían fijamente, al mismo tiempo este sujetaba su cintura.

Lucy apretó sus dientes, se soltó un poco de Hibiki y tomó su mano derecha. ―Hagamos un paso diferente.

Él le siguió la corriente y la hizo dar vueltas con delicadeza para hacerla regresar a él y luego bajarla un poco sujetándola por la espalda. Muchas miradas cayeron sobre ellos, en especial una.

Natsu no quiso quedarse atrás y fue acercándose con trastienda junto a su compañera hasta quedar lo más cerca posible y la separó un poco para darle la misma vuelta un poco más distorsionada. Lucy destrabó una risotada.

Ahora se había convertido en una competencia de baile. La música se puso un poco más rápida, era hora de separarse, dar más giros y pasos divertidos. Aunque todos ponían de su parte para destacar y ser la mejor pareja, Hibiki era indiscutiblemente el mejor bailarín en esa despedida y Heartfilia alardeaba de ello mientras a Natsu se lo comía la rabia.

―Me cansé de bailar así que iré por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo? ―le preguntó Dragneel a su compañera de baile.

―Una bebida, mientras tanto iré con Mira y Elfni ―Lisanna se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

―¿Te molesta si voy a hablar con Ren un rato? ―Hibiki se percató de la presencia de su amigo que hace un rato esperaba para charlar. Sin embargo tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado por ir.

Lucy asintió. ―Tranquilo, yo haré lo mismo con mis amigas.

Se separaron yéndose cada uno por su lado. Era la señal más que perfecta para Natsu, ella estaba completamente sola probando las patatas fritas en una de las mesas. Se fue acercando de a poco como si se dirigiera hacia otro lugar quedando finalmente a su lado. La rubia lo miró de reojo pero optó por no decir nada continuando con su deleite salado.

―Y el premio a la más arrastrada es para…―Natsu le entregó una papa frita― ¡Lucy Heartfilia!, felicitaciones eres toda una tonta. ―se escuchaba muy resentido a pesar de que lo tiró en tono de broma.

Lucy bufó con sarcasmo y decidió devolverle la mala pasada. ―Veamos ―sacó un maní―, el galardón para el más guapo y simpático es para…―observó para todas partes―, un momento, no veo a nadie por acá.

―Muy graciosa. ―respingó.

―Tu empezaste, idiota.

―Babosa ―susurró tan bajo como si se le fuera la voz.

―¿Disculpa? ―le pegó una mirada asesina.

―Hermosa.

Corrigió él. Fue un término que la dejó helada y sin nada que contestar. Tiró su cabello hacia atrás y fingió no sentir nada ante tan inesperado cumplido, aunque por dentro sentía que iba a estallar. ¿Quién diablos se creía? venir de la nada y lanzar una palabra tan comprometedora hacia ella era cruel.

―¿Qué pretendes? ―lo interrogó sin darle la mirada, eso la pondría aún más nerviosa.

―Nada, solo me divierto ―contestó él en seco.

―Pues diviértete con Lisanna, después de todo la elegiste a ella como tu compañera ―le restregó en la cara un complejo que le venía deteriorando la cabeza horas atrás. Salió por su boca con naturalidad, como si ansiara por gritárselo y hacerlo sentir lo peor. Cómo añoraba lanzarle todo el plato de patatas en la cabeza.

Natsu abrió la boca un tanto inmoderado y aunque nadie pudiera creerlo él jamás pensó que Lucy llegaría a reclamarle tal decisión, después de todo era la primera en estar de acuerdo que él estuviera con Lisanna.

―Bueno, ahora no entiendo nada ―se cruzó de brazos―, ¿no me digas que estás celosa?

―¡Cállate! ―Lucy le tapó la boca metiéndole una patata sin consideración alguna―, solo no entiendo por qué estás aquí molestándome cuando deberías estar con ella.

Dragneel se tragó la papa y bebió un poco de jugo para pasar la dureza que quedó en su garganta. ―Eres realmente bruta, pude haber muerto ahogado.

―Pero no moriste, ahora si te parece puedes regresar con tu pareja que yo regresaré con la mía. ―Tomó un vaso y se alejó de aquella mesa dejándole solo con una gran tormenta en su cabeza y en su faringe.

Se quedó viendo como ella se alejaba, estaba tan empecinado en fastidiarla que no se percató el cómo iba vestida. Deleitó sus ojos con esas largas piernas soportando unos tacos de muerte, pero con gracia; se perdió en su espalda desnuda, en sus caderas contorneadas, en ese largo y fino cabello del cual sentía envidia como rozaba su piel.

En ese preciso instante sus delirios fueron interrumpidos por Hibiki que se posicionó a su lado con una expresión amigable.

―¿Se te perdió algo, princesa? ―bromeó Natsu, realmente lo detestaba y mucho. No, definitivamente si había alguien a quién considerar su enemigo era Lates, no le daría ni siquiera la oportunidad de vencer ni salirse con la suya otra vez.

―Tranquilo Natsu, ya superé lo que sucedió ―él sonrió como si nada.

―Pues yo no te he pedido disculpas. ―destacó con terquedad sin mostrar ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento, cómo era de esperarse.

Hibiki fijó su mirada en Lucy para volver a hablar. ―¿Sabes?, me comporté como un imbécil.

Dragneel comprendió enseguida a qué se refería.

―Dime algo que no sepa.

―Pero sé que nunca es tarde para pedir perdón ―suspiró y regresó la vista hacia él―, lo mío con Karen no resultó y ahora estoy completamente libre para hacer lo que desee.

Natsu fue moviendo su cabeza como robot tratando de procesar por su cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar para enfrentarle fijamente a los ojos.

―¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?

―Me gusta Lucy.

Natsu sudó frío.

―Creo que es linda y muy divertida, la quiero para mí ―siguió Hibiki―, solo quería contártelo.

Y se retiró con la última palabra en su boca.

Natsu seguía pálido, ¿acaso le estaba provocando o algo parecido?, definitivamente lo que acababa de hacer no fue con buenas intenciones. Sintió muy en el fondo cómo le estaba _rayando la cancha_. Lo maldijo con palabras irrepetibles en su mente mientras regresó hasta donde se encontraba Lisanna, ya presentía que Lates se volvería un verdadero dolor en el trasero para él.

Al mismo tiempo, Hibiki se reencontraba con Lucy a la salida de los baños.

―Disculpa que te pida esto pero ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? ―preguntó él con seriedad.

Lucy miró hacia atrás, sentía aún sobre su espalda la mirada fija y calculadora de Natsu qué los observaba desde su lugar mientras Lisanna le comentaba quizá que cosa no lo suficiente divertida para que perdiera su tiempo mirándolos. Luego regresó la vista hacia Hibiki y asintió. ―Vamos.

Natsu los vio alejarse y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho mientras la voz de Lisanna hacía eco en su cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa, te estoy aburriendo? ―preguntó la albina un poco triste.

―Lo siento Lisanna, vengo enseguida…

Se alejó de ella ignorando qué podría ocurrir después para seguir a Lucy, no les daría el gusto de estar solos por nada en el mundo; que antes de eso lo apastara un gorila gigante.

Ambos escabullidos se encontraban en la sala de delegados, el lugar favorito de Lates. Entró primero ella para que luego él juntara la puerta del salón, acto que hizo ruido en Heartfilia.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo? ―los nervios se percibían en la voz de la rubia, y aunque preguntara, algo en su interior le gritaba para dónde iba todo esto.

―Necesito decirte algo.

Ella guardó silencio y trató de calmarse, quizá iba a hablar de un tema espinoso y por eso quiso alejarse del resto. Entonces, ¿por qué se estaba arrimando demasiado a ella?, en ese minuto su sangre dejó de circular.

Cuando ya se dio cuenta su dorso rozaba con la fría pared, extraño escenario que le trajo recuerdos de constantes encuentros con Natsu, qué ironía. Trató de mantenerse firme y seguir con la cabeza fría.

―He sido un completo idiota por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos…―afirmó ambos brazos sobre el panel para no dejarle salida a la aterrada rubia que no entendía nada.

―Hibiki, ¿qué haces?

―Perdona si te parezco osado, pero es algo que siempre quise hacer. ―sostuvo el fino mentón de Heartfilia y realzó su rostro hacia el suyo para depositar un beso.

Lucy abrió ambos ojos con impresión, acababa de cumplir uno de sus más añorados sueños desde que entró a Fairy Tail. Bajó sus párpados como dos persianas cayendo. ¿Cuántas veces se había desvelado pensando en este acontecimiento?

Sin embargo, jamás pensó que al momento de la verdad…no sentiría absolutamente nada.

¿Por qué?

―¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí? ―Natsu alzó la voz sorprendido, estaba a un breve lapso de explotar y lanzar todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Los personajes se distanciaron de inmediato. Hibiki retrocedió hasta él con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Por dios Natsu, ¿no te das cuenta que estás interrumpiendo?

Mientras ambos se mataban con la mirada, Lucy seguía en estado de shock y desde ese momento no mencionó ninguna palabra más el resto de la noche.

Una noche tormentosa para ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

* * *

 **.**

Transcurrió una semana desde aquel incidente y aún me cuesta pestañear. Natsu no me ha dirigido la palabra desde entonces. Todo, absolutamente todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, desde el mensaje hasta ese beso que no me movió pelo alguno, me sentía mal por Hibiki. Después del encontrón en la sala de delegados yo me alejé sin decir ninguna palabra más, no sé si Natsu lo asesinó o simplemente decidió ignorarlo, solo sé que Gray y Loke me acompañaron hasta mi casa. No quise hablar más con Lates desde entonces, pues no quería herirlo más; a decir verdad no sentí absolutamente nada cuando me besó. Sabía que a los hombres les descalabraba hasta el alma que una les dijera que no le causaban la más mínima cosquilla.

Tenía los ánimos por el piso, rara vez me daba un baño y me quitaba el pijama; más miedo me daba aún asomarme por la ventana y encontrarme con la mirada hostil de mi vecino que de seguro no quería verme ni en pintura. Debe pensar que soy una pervertida, qué molestia.

Así pasaron los días conmigo sobre mi cama leyendo libros o escribiendo alguna historia interesante, un nuevo pasatiempo que tomé desde que acabé con mis exámenes y todo eso. Hoy sería un día normal, me dedicaría a tomar apuntes de nuevas ideas y quizás desarrollaría una nueva historia, sin embargo nada fue como esperaba…

―¡Lucy! ―Mavis entró a mi cuarto con una enorme sonrisa, no paraba de saltar ni dar giritos por mi habitación mientras sujetaba un sobre blanco con ambas manos.

La miré de reojo sin despegarme de mi cuadernillo. ―¿Qué sucede?

―¡Mira! ―me mostró todo el dineral que sobresalía de ese sobre, yo trataba de fingir que no estaba emocionada pero caí―, me lo ha mandado mi padre para que vayamos de vacaciones, dijo que podíamos usar nuestra mansión en la playa de Crocus.

―¿¡Qué!? ―di un salto de la sorpresa pegando un grito en el cielo―, ¿cómo es que aún tienen esa casa?

―Secreto ―me sacó la lengua―, ¡hay que invitar a tus amigos plebeyos!, nos vamos mañana por la tarde, ¿te parece bien irnos por cuatro días?

―Más que suficiente.

La noticia me había levantado del piso como un clavo saca otro clavo. De seguro ir a la playa sería una buena instancia para distraerme y pasarlo bien con mis amigos. Tomé mi teléfono celular y mandé un mensaje de texto masivo a todos los chicos de mi clase, incluyendo a mi tormentoso vecino, Lisanna y Juvia. Estaba muy emocionada por que pasara rápido el día. Elegí mi mejor ropa y comencé a ordenar mi equipaje mientras Mavis hacía lo mismo, en lo que ordenaba todo iba recibiendo mensajes, hasta el momento todos me habían confirmado su asistencia a excepción de Natsu.

No lo culpaba, no habíamos hablado en días y sería raro que llegara como si nada a aceptarme una invitación de esa índole.

Decidí ignorar mi teléfono el resto del día porque sabía que el no recibir respuesta de su parte me haría sentir mal. Seguí ordenando mi maleta hasta que se hizo tarde. Dieron las nueve de la noche y bajé a cenar junto a mi familia para contarles la noticia.

―¿La playa? ¡Yo quiero ir! ―exigió mi madre.

―Olvídalo, eres mi esposa y debes quedarte donde yo esté ―mi padre se mostró muy molesto ante la situación―, por mi trabajo no puedo tomarme vacaciones así que quítate esas ideas locas.

Decidí no inmiscuirme en la discusión de mis padres, ya era costumbre que se agarraran de las greñas todas las noches, sin embargo al final del día siempre estaban bien. Además quería compartir con mis amigos y si ellos venían sería mucho más incómodo de lo que ya será si es que va Natsu.

Aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que él fuera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La alarma de la madrugada siguiente sonó a las siete, abrí mis ojos y contemplé a Mavis ya lista para salir. Corrí a la ducha y me bañé a toda rapidez; los chicos llegarían a las siete y media. Salí del baño y me vestí lo más veloz que pude mientras mi prima secaba mi cabello.

Por suerte tenía todo listo para salir, en eso, el timbre sonó. Me asomé por la ventana y vi como todos esperaban afuera con sus respectivos bolsos y maletas. Bajamos por la escalera con cuidado para no caernos junto al equipaje y después de una complicada despedida con mis padres y Spetto nos reunimos afuera con los demás.

―¡Qué emoción!, jamás he visitado Crocus ―Levy se veía muy contenta, cargaba una mochila en su espalda y un bolso un más grande reposaba al costado de sus pies.

―Muchas gracias por invitarnos ―dijo Erza tan cordial como siempre.

Mientras todos comentaban lo entusiasmados que estaban yo buscaba a una persona en específico, pero él no había llegado.

―De seguro lo pasaremos muy bien ―Loke se aferró a mí cruzando su brazo sobre mis hombros, yo solo asentí.

¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionada?, debería estar contenta.

―¡Gracias por la invitación! ―exclamaron Lisanna y Mirajane al unísono, ellas también se veían muy felices.

―¡Eres todo un hombre! ―agregó Elfman alzando su puño.

―¿Gracias? ―no sabía cómo responder a eso.

De apoco fueron llegando más personas e iba dándome cuenta quiénes irían en realidad. Juvia había llegado junto a Lisanna y sus hermanos, Gray y Loke por su lado. Más tarde llegó Cana con una caja llena de cervezas.

―Bien, ¿ya están todos? ―preguntó Mavis quién hablaba con el chofer que había contratado, al parecer el dinero que mandó mi tío desde Inglaterra era más del que yo conté el día anterior; nos iríamos en un bus enorme solo para nosotros, era para pensar eso y más.

Yo volví a mirar al grupo con la absurda esperanza de que él apareciera, pero nada ocurrió.

Se comenzaron a subir al bus de a uno mientras el chofer cargaba el equipaje en el maletero, cuando ya estaba por terminar Mavis fue a comprobar que todos estuvieran arriba del vehículo. Era hora de subir y partir a la playa, yo era la única que faltaba.

Subí primero un pie al escalón de la puerta y me detuve de golpe al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la casa de al lado.

―¡Espérenme, maldita sea!

Mis manos se tensaron por inercia, apreté ambas paredes que rodeaban la entrada del bus a causa de los nervios. Era él, su voz era inconfundible. Retrocedí un escalón hacia atrás y lo comprobé por mí misma; Natsu venía corriendo con su bolso.

Le pedí al chofer que se bajara para ayudarnos con el equipaje restante mientras yo me encaminé hacia él. Pero cuando quedamos frente a frente pude notar que aún seguía molesto conmigo o al menos eso demostraba.

―Pensé que no irías…―no se me ocurrió que otra cosa decir.

―¿Y perderme una súper aventura millonaria en la playa? ―me miró incrédulo―, ¡ni de broma, _Luce_!

Me estremecí al escucharlo decir mi nombre de esa forma, era delirante.

―¿Sigues molesto conmigo? ―aproveché la instancia.

―Ya está, pasémoslo bien ―se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mofletes como un niño fingiendo hastío, era incorregible.

Ese era _mi Natsu._

―¡No se olviden de mí! ―ambos escuchamos otra voz y nos pusimos a mirar hacia todos lados.

No lo comprendía, estaban todos en el bus y de ninguna manera podía llegar otra persona que no haya invitado. Aunque pude evidenciar de quién se trataba con solo ver la cara de funeral que traía mi vecino.

Zeref no quería excluirse de esa visita a la playa, aunque no sabía bien cómo se lo tomarían los demás no me parecía tan mala idea después de todo.

―Oh no, eso sí que no, ¡tú no vas a ninguna parte! ―Natsu le gritó.

―No seas malo, hace tiempo no veo el mar ―Zeref le hizo un puchero.

―¿Por qué tanta demora? ―Mavis bajó del bus con rapidez y caminó hacia nosotros, no tardó tanto tiempo en darse cuenta la razón de nuestro retraso.

Podría jurar que las pupilas de mi prima tenían forma de corazón al clavarse sobre Zeref, algo así como amor a primera vista.

No sabía cómo acabaría todo esto y me preocupaba.

―¿Quién es él? ―me preguntó Mavis al oído, se veía muy entusiasmada por saberlo. Peor fue para ella el darse cuenta que él la había escuchado.

―Mi nombre es Zeref, soy el hermano mayor de Natsu e iré con ustedes al paseo ―sonrió―, un gusto.

Mi prima casi cayó desmayada, cómo se derretía su piel al escucharle hablar; era un poco gracioso.

―Sigue soñando, no irás con nosotros ―Natsu parecía muy decidido y confiado en que se cumpliría su palabra, pero en menos de un segundo Mavis ya lo había subido al bus dejándonos a los dos completamente solos y desiertos en mitad de la calle. ―¿Qué fue eso? ―gritó desconcertado.

―Lo siento, creo que a mi prima le gustó tu hermano.

―¡Me lleva el demonio! ―se agarró su cabeza maldiciendo a medio mundo mientras caminaba en dirección al bus para subirse, yo le seguí.

Luego de ese tenso momento, nos metimos a otro. Cuando subimos al fin al bus y empezamos a acomodarnos en los asientos Natsu volvió a soltar otro grito, estaba muy escandaloso esta mañana.

―¿¡Y a este quién carajos lo invito¡? ―apuntó a Gajeel quien no parecía inmutarse con tal comentario. Levy, quien iba a su lado soltó un suspiro de culpa.

Sorprendentemente el chico ignoró por completo al neurótico de mi vecino. Cuando el chofer hizo andar el bus tomé a Natsu del brazo y lo arrastré para que se sentara a mi lado, olvidé por completo mi plan de unirlo con Lisanna y decidí irme junto a él para mantenerlo tranquilizado. A veces lo veía como un animalito salvaje que había que controlar, era un poco tierno, tenía que admitirlo.

Veinte minutos más tarde los ánimos estaban en _off_ , todos dormían plácidamente mientras el bus avanzaba a excepción mía. Era un poco extraño regresar a Crocus, ya hacía más de medio año que me fui de ahí junto con mis padres y Spetto. Me fui observando por la ventana cada fragmento y parte de la calle, un cambio brusco de lo que era Magnolia. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y miré a Natsu, parecía un bebe atrapado por Morfeo. Qué lindo se veía cuando dormía.

Y la tentación fue más grande, acerqué despacio mi mano y acaricié su rostro, era tan suave que jamás se daría cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Mis dedos se resbalaban por sus pómulos hasta su mentón, luego toqué su pelo y perdí mis dedos entre sus puntiagudos cabellos. Me sentía una abusiva al aprovecharme de esta situación, pero lo disfruté.

Pasó una hora y media hasta que el bus se detuvo provocando que los demás abrieran sus ojos, yo ya me había separado de Natsu, moría si él se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho durante todo el camino. Hice como si nada y me levanté de mi asiento para bajar del vehículo seguida de los demás.

Él bajó de los últimos, se detuvo en medio del escalón de la puerta e inspiró el aroma del mar.

―¡Llegamos! ―exclamó con alegría.

Caminamos hasta la casa unos pasos más allá, era una mansión enorme ubicada en frente de una de las playas más populares de Crocus, tenía bellos recuerdos de este lugar desde que era una niña. Sentí mucha nostalgia el encontrarme aquí después de tantos años. A mi paso todos iban con sus equipajes para escoger los cuartos, Natsu y Gray como de costumbre corrían compitiendo por quién agarraba la mejor cama, son un desastre.

Ya adentro y como esperaba, todos agradecían al borde de las lágrimas por estar en un lugar tan hermoso, incluso yo que era algo completamente ajeno a lo que vivía hoy en día.

―Muy bien ―Erza se colocó en medio de todos―, los chicos dormirán de un lado y las chicas del otro, no quiero que ningún idiota se quiera pasar de listo con nosotras. ―puso su cara más temible, incluso Gajeel se mostró intimidado.

Terminamos de organizar las habitaciones para ir a la playa, no tardamos nada en ponernos nuestros trajes de baño. Yo elegí uno que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo; gracias a dios no embargaron mi ropa y pude conservarla. Elfman se encargó de instalar las sombrillas y Loke se ofreció para echarle crema solar a todas las chicas, oferta que obviamente todas ignoraron.

―¡El último que toca el mar es una princesa! ―Natsu anunció un concurso inesperado para todos mientras lanzaba arena con sus pies al correr siendo seguido por Gray y los demás chicos a excepción de Zeref. A diferencia de su hermano él era muy tranquilo, casi inquietante.

―Yo también quiero bañarme, ¿vamos? ―Levy miró a Gajeel con interrogatorio mientras este solo rechistó, supongo que eso era un sí de su parte. Vaya manera rara de comunicarse.

Levy tenía muchas cosas que explicarme, no había que ser un genio para no darse cuenta de que ambos salían juntos.

―¿Qué estás esperando Lucy?, vamos al mar. ―Cana abrió una lata de cerveza y aventó el contenido por su boca como una máquina traga-monedas, qué energía tenía siempre.

Asentí y nos fuimos metiendo de a poco, de principio el agua se sentía un tanto fría pero con el tiempo uno se iba acostumbrando. Tras de nosotras venía Mirajane y Lisanna tomadas de la mano.

―Está muy helada. ―se quejó Lisanna.

―Vaya, es verdad. ―contestó Mira con una sonrisa.

―¡Deben meterse rápido si no quieren congelarse! ―exclamó Erza segundos antes de tirarse un piquero profesional al agua, como una sirena cruzó la distancia desde las Strauss salpicando agua hasta nosotras sin perder el ritmo. Aunque algo en ella me llamaba mucho la atención…

―Oye, ¿no tenías un bañador más juvenil? ―Cana la miró de pies a cabeza con desencanto―, pareces una señora.

Erza llevaba puesto un traje de baño tipo escolar color azul marino, no muy femenino que digamos. Tan solo le faltaban los lentes y el gorro de agua para completar la tenida.

―¿Tú crees? ―respondió avergonzada, al parecer el tema de vestir a la moda era realmente importante para ella.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―la regañó ―, ¿qué harías si el chico que te gusta te ve en esas fachas? ni un pelo le lograrías parar.

Y como siempre, Cana era muy _delicada_ para decir las cosas.

Erza se puso rojísima, y solamente yo y ella sabíamos en quién estaba pensando. No importaba lo imponente que se viera, en el fondo era una chica muy inocente y adorable.

―¿Te parece si te presto uno de mis bañadores? ―ofrecí―, no tengo problema ya que traje muchos.

Vi sus ojos iluminarse hacia mi persona, me sentía como una mujer de bien. ―¿De-de verdad?

―¿Estás segura que a Erza le quedarán bien tus bañadores? ―Natsu apareció repentinamente en nuestra charla con todas las mechas mojadas. Por mi parte yo ya entendía muy bien para donde iba con esa pregunta.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté apretando los dientes.

Él se rascó la cabeza como si no tuviera la más mínima noción de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el muy idiota. ―Tú estás algo más rellenita y quizás se le caiga…

No le permití seguir hablando, le quité la pelota que traía entre sus manos y se la lancé con todas mis fuerzas sobre su cabeza para llevarme a Erza para que se probara uno de mis bañadores. Qué detestable era cuando quería, ¿qué le hacía pensar que podía hacer bromas sobre mi peso? ¡estoy en el peso ideal!

Ojalá se haya ahogado mientras vuelva.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quince minutos después regresé en compañía de Erza ya cambiada, le presté un bikini negro que le quedaba muy bien ya que se ajustaba con marras. Ya quería ver la cara del idiota de Natsu al ver que sus dichos eran absurdos, ¿yo pasada de peso?, ¿acaso le entró arena en el cerebro?

Cómo lo detestaba.

Cuando volvimos los chicos echaban un partido de volley a orillas de la playa, en un equipo estaba Gray, Loke y Zeref, mientras que en el otro estaba Gajeel, Elfman y el idiota de Natsu. Se veía muy ansioso por ganar, sobre todo porque su hermano estaba en el grupo contrario. Justo en ese momento se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea para vengarme de él.

Me acerqué al grupo expectante y alcé la voz. ―¡Vamos Zeref, tú puedes!

Todos se dieron vuelta a verme como si estuviera loca, incluso mi supuesto ídolo. Quizá sí me pase un poco. No obstante, Natsu parecía querer que la arena lo tragara, así mi trabajo ya estaba hecho, logré lo que quería.

―Qué mala eres Lu ―bromeó Levy que se posó a mi lado observando el partido.

―Hey, solo lo dices porque estás apoyando al otro equipo ―le devolví el chasco causando que se sonrojara. ―Por cierto, no creas que te has salvado de mi interrogatorio, esta noche te las verás conmigo.

―Lo siento, creo que me he guardado muchas cosas ―me dijo ella con arrepentimiento.

―Entonces tenemos mucho que hablar ―sonreí con satisfacción.

Levy me miró con picardía. ―Tú también pareces tener mucho que contar.

―¿Eh?

No entendí a donde quería llegar.

―No te hagas, sé lo que sucede entre tú y Nat…―mi miró con asombro mientras yo cubría su boca, la mala costumbre que tenía de callar a la gente de esa manera me iba a pasar la cuenta algún día.

Lo que más me causaba impresión…¿desde cuándo se dio cuenta?, ¿tan evidentes somos?

―Está bien, ya entendí, pero no digas nada ahora por favor ―supliqué. Sé que ella pudo notar mi desesperación, muy en el fondo sentía que Levy era la mejor persona en la que podía depositar mi confianza.

―Tranquila Lu, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ―me guiñó un ojo―, ya tendremos nuestro momento para charlar.

Definitivamente Levy era una gran amiga, estaba muy agradecida de haberle conocido.

Estaba dan enternecida que no me di cuenta cómo Natsu se acercaba a mí con pasos agigantados y una mirada discrepante, ¿se habrá molestado de verdad por lo que hice?

―¡Perdimos, por tu culpa! ―rugió como un dragón.

―No es culpa mía que seas tan malo en volley, o mejor dicho, que Zeref sea mejor que tú…

Auch, creo que sigo pasándome con él.

―Te ahogaría, solo me contengo porque eres una chica ―frunció el ceño.

―Oh, pues no te tengo miedo ―me acerqué a él desafiante.

Mientras nos asesinábamos con la mirada, Lisanna se acercó a nosotros con ganas de apaciguar el ambiente.

―Oigan, creo que se están tomando esto demasiado enserio ―dijo ella―, solo fue un partido.

―¡Apoyó a mi hermano en mi cara!, eso es traición ―se justificó él.

Eso quiere decir que realmente le dolió lo que hice, bueno, era lo mínimo luego de haberme llamado gorda.

―¡Tú me dijiste ballena!

―¿Cuándo te dije eso? ―Natsu se mostró ofendido y desconcertado.

Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando un poco.

―Ya, basta los dos ―Lisanna se puso entremedio de ambos, era un poco vergonzoso que ella nos tratara de calmar.

Para empeorarlo aún más, Zeref se adosó al triángulo de la discordia con aires de triunfo, qué mala pasada.

―Quiero agradecerte ―se aproximó a mí―, sin tu apoyo jamás hubiera ganado el partido ―tomó una de mis manos y la besó…

―¡Qué te den, Zeref! ―gritó Natsu antes de irse en dirección contraria, pero qué forma tenía de expresarse hacia las personas. Era un verdadero desastre.

―Al menos me llamó por mi nombre, estoy feliz ―sonrió él con serenidad.

Todos los Dragneel eran muy raros.

―¿Por qué tú y Natsu pelean tanto últimamente? ―me preguntó Lisanna―, creí que se llevaban bien. ―por su tono pude notar lo preocupada que estaba, más bien, inquieta. No me sorprendía si comenzaba a dudar de nosotros, después de todo siempre se nos escapa de las manos.

―Es muy inmaduro, pero no te preocupes ya se le pasará ―le dije para tranquilizarla, pero ella no era ninguna tonta. La mirada suspicaz no le cambiaría con nada.

Debía evadir la situación o todo se irá por la borda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **General** **POV**

* * *

 **.**

El día siguió transcurriendo y el sol cada vez pegaba más fuerte, causa de ese hecho fue lo que llevó a Juvia regresar a su bolso ubicado bajo una de las sombrillas. Pudo sentir un pequeño ardor en su hombro izquierdo por haber olvidado aplicarse protector solar, todo a causa de estar embobada con Gray.

Se quedó bajo la sombra plasmada hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea, tomó el frasco de bloqueador con su mano y corrió hasta la orilla del mar para encontrarse con Fullbuster.

El muchacho estaba empeñado en construir un castillo de arena junto a Elfman, así que no notó en absoluto la presencia de la joven a sus espaldas.

―Esto…¿Fullbuster? ―dejó salir con mucha cortedad, era demasiado difícil para ella entablar una conversación con ese chico en especial.

Gray volteó en respuesta con mucho cautelo para no destruir nada.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó con poca delicadeza.

―Yo…me preguntaba si…―jugueteó con las puntas onduladas de su cabello manteniendo la mirada sobre sus pies medio enterrados sobre la arena, estaba demasiado nerviosa―, ¿pu-puedes echarme crema solar en la espalda?

―¿¡Qué¡?, ¿y por qué yo?, ¿no puedes echarte tú sola? ―Gray no reaccionó como ella esperaba, al contrario, solo la bombardeó de inquieres descentrados para evitar en lo posible tener el más mínimo contacto con ella.

Juvia agachó la cabeza con desilusión. ―Pero, es que me duele mucho…―trasladó una de sus manos con cuidado para no pasar a llevar lo irritado.

―No tienes remedio ―Gray dejó de lado el castillo y decidió acceder a su petición, no soportaba ver a alguien herido y dejarlo pasar. Le quitó el frasco de las manos y se echó un poco para luego esparcirlo cuidadosamente sobre la blanca piel de la muchacha quien lo gozaba con fervor.

Al concebir sus grandes manos sobre su espalda su delgado cuerpo se zarandeó en un leve jadeo, apretó sus nudillos para contenerse y tragó en seco.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunto él, desconfiado.

―Si-si…―jadeó otra vez, su respiración era demasiado agitada para ignorar.

Algo lo hizo detenerse, como si un deja vu aterrizara sobre su cabeza. Resulta que la peculiar situación le trajo recuerdos de los constantes encontrones en el sótano con su admiradora, el cómo acariciaba su piel mientras la besaba mientras ella gemía. Podría parecer un poco egocéntrico, pero el que ella gozara tanto con sus caricias lo hacía sentir todo un ganador. Siempre quiso saber quién era realmente, pero desde que salieron de vacaciones no volvió a saber sobre ella.

¿Por qué se había acordado de eso?, pues Juvia no dejaba de hipar mientras le esparcía el bloqueador, como si se deleitara con algo tan absurdo.

Se sentía como un tonto.

―Esto, ya terminé ―Gray se alejó avergonzado, no se sentía para nada cómodo con la situación. Se limpió el resto de crema pasando sus manos por su propio bañador, no le importaba, de todas maneras ya estaba mojado.

Juvia esbozó una sonrisa con dificultad. ―Gracias.

― _¿Por qué he pensado en ella cuando toqué a esta chica?..._ ―pensó él rascándose la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

―¡Miren, miren! ―apareció Mavis con un folleto en sus manos en búsqueda del grupo que gozaba del sol y la playa.

―¿Y eso qué es? ―preguntó Lucy.

―Esta noche se celebrará el festival de fuegos artificiales, ¿lo recuerdas? ―se dirigió a su prima―, aquel evento en que se cuenta que si vas con la persona que amas serán felices por siempre ―mencionó con ilusión.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre ello, Juvia lo primero que hizo fue echarle un vistazo a Gray que no mostraba el más mínimo interés en esa extraña tradición. Levy miró de reojo a Gajeel y este no estuvo lejos de la actitud de Fullbuster, por otra parte, Loke parecía ser el más entusiasmado de los chicos.

―Eso quiere decir que habrá muchas chicas ―sonrió ajustándose las gafas.

―De haberlo sabido hubiera traído mi yukata ―lamentó Lisanna.

Mavis sonrió con picardía. ―No se preocupen, pensé en eso antes de venir, tengo todo listo para cada una de ustedes.

―¡Tu prima es sorprendente! ―le dijo Cana a Lucy.

Y así era, Vermilion había comprado una yukata a cada una de las muchachas, nadie sabe cómo lo hizo con el talle, sin embargo lo hizo y eso era lo que importaba; todas estaban muy emocionadas por que el sol se escondiera. No obstante, muchas deseaban que ciertos personajes se encontraran cerca para asistir a esa fiesta. Erza pensaba en Jellal, en qué podría estar haciendo en estos momentos, ¿estará pensando en ella?

Por su lado, Lucy tenía un terremoto en su cabeza; miró a Natsu, por la cara que este tenía el evento no era gran cosa para él, más Lisanna mostraba mucha interés en ir; de seguro ansiaba asistir en compañía de _su vecino._

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Las estrellas se podían vislumbrar y faltaban tan solo dos horas para que comenzara el festival de fuegos artificiales a orillas de la playa. Por suerte a cada chica le quedó bien su respectivo traje, incluso a Levy que temía por sus pequeñas medidas. Los chicos se arreglaban por su lado y las muchachas por otro, los que iban terminando esperaban en la sala principal hasta que estuvieran todos listos.

Lucy fue una de las primeras en arreglarse pues no tenía muchas ganas de ir, salió rápido de su habitación sin pensar que se toparía con Lisanna en el pasillo junto a la escalera, ella parecía esperarla por cómo se reaccionó al verla.

―¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La rubia asintió sin problema, caminaron un poco hacia las escaleras y se sentaron ahí para charlar más cómodas.

―Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es muy tonto, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras con Natsu esta noche.

Ella ya lo veía venir, después de tanto y constante esfuerzo por unirlos ahora tendría que cumplir con la etapa más complicada de todas. Y ahí estaba, en una situación a la cual no podía negarse.

―Lo he pensado mucho y me he dado cuenta que Natsu de verdad me gusta, además puedo percibir de su parte que también siente cosas por mí ―esas últimas palabras marcaron a Lucy―, yo sé que tú eres muy cercana a él y que podrías ayudarme mejor que nadie.

―Cla-claro…―usó todas sus fuerzas para sonreír, tensó los músculos de sus brazos para abrazar sus rodillas y atraerlas hacia ella para soltar de alguna manera todo el estrés que comenzaba a sentir.

Lisanna le dio un abrazo y le susurró al oído. ―Gracias, eres una gran amiga Lucy, mereces ser feliz.

Sus palabras fueron como un puñal que lentamente se clavaba en su espalda y se iba girando para agrietar más la profunda herida que atravesaba su piel. Cada giro era más duro, más doloroso, estaba muriendo por dentro. Lucy quiso sonreír, de verdad ella quería corresponderle el abrazo y prometer que todo estaría bien.

¿Pero desde cuándo se volvió tan mentirosa?

Maldijo el día y el mañana para luego ponerse a contar los segundos que le quedaban.

Al tanto Lisanna se reunía con Mirajane y su hermano Elfman, Lucy bajó las escaleras con pésame apoyando sus manos sobre la muralla como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros antes de llegar ahí, sus pies pesaban y su pecho ardía. Trataba de frenar a ratos para pensárselo bien, quizá si hablaba las cosas con todos podría terminar con tanto sufrimiento…

―¿Pero qué estoy pensando?, le hice una promesa a Natsu y Lisanna…―arrugó su cien, era mucha la rabia que sentía. Pisó con determinación cada escalón y ya decidida a seguir con la tortura golpeó a la habitación de los chicos para llamar a su vecino.

Primero se anunció una vez, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta; espero un poco más a un lado mientras tarareaba una canción corta-venas. Se sentía como en una de las típicas novelas que leía cuando quería llorar intencionalmente. Volvió a golpear y esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza. Estaba segura que había alguien allí dentro por las pisadas que se sentían desde afuera.

―¡Pasa ya! ―se escuchó un grito latoso que indudablemente correspondía a Natsu, ella entró enseguida con la confianza de que no encontraría a nadie más dentro de la habitación.

Cuando este la vio entrar se quedó estático, estaba abrochándose los últimos botones de su pantalón para quedar completamente listo, terminó rápido con ese trámite y se acercó a ella para ver que quería. Lucy se mantuvo apoyada sobre la puerta de brazos hacia atrás y mirada cabizbaja, eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

―¿Qué te pasa, _Luce_?, ¿comiste algo que te cayó mal?

Ella se quedó muda buscando las palabras correctas que decir, pero palabras era lo que menos tenía. Avanzó cuatro pasos hacia delante como si deambulara sin rumbo y levantó un poco el semblante para admirar el moreno y perfecto rostro de Natsu que la contemplaba sin entender lo que ocurría, su expresión confusa la estaba desesperando.

Quería correr a sus brazos, pero se contuvo.

―Algo no está bien contigo…―Natsu caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y le tomó la temperatura de su frente pensando que tendría alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo, inclusive en esos momentos mantenía su patética inocencia. Usó la punta de su nariz y la colocó otra vez sobre la frente de la muchacha, pero todo eso era inútil.

―Debes…debes ir con Lisanna a la fiesta…

Él la miró receloso.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Ella está enamorada de ti, ya es hora de que estén juntos…―Lucy aferró ambas manos a la camisa que traía Natsu, enterró sus uñas a través de la flexible tela y apretó hasta crujir sus nudillos para desquitar su ansiedad.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a aclararse mejor para Dragneel, de seguro empezaría de nuevo con su loca idea para unirlo con su amor de la infancia; algo que para él ya parecía no ser tema de conversación.

―¿Me has preguntado si estoy enamorado de ella? ―contestó él, seco y tosco.

Lucy abrió sus ojos con asombro.

―Le pediste que te acompañara en la despedida, supongo que te gusta al menos.

―Eso quiere decir que tú amas a Hibiki y por eso lo acompañaste.

A pesar de que Natsu solía ser un chico muy infantil y hasta a veces tonto, había ocasiones como esta en la que encontraba la respuesta justa para dar en el momento específico.

―Son cosas diferentes. ―justificó ella.

―Dime una cosa ―Natsu rozó su frente con la de Heartfilia para verla lo más cerca posible―, ¿realmente quieres que me quede con ella?

La pregunta del millón caía sobre la mesa mientras el calor de ese cuarto aumentaba. Él apoyó sus manos sobre su cintura como si se quemara al tacto, se fue adecuando de a poco hasta apretarla lo más que pudo hacia él.

―¿O quieres que me quede contigo?

Lucy sentía que iba a desmayarse, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Los verdosos ojos de Natsu reflejaban las deslumbrantes estrellas como si formaran parte de él, un fantástico firmamento en sus fanales; serios, fijos en ella como si esperara por su presa.

Cerró sus ojos, sentía que no merecía ser digna de ver algo tan único y especial, sin saber que al mismo tiempo se estaba entregando al lobo en carne propia. Natsu aprovechó la instancia sin dudarlo y la besó encajando su lengua de intromisión para explorar en su interior.

Ella lo recibió muy bien y no parecía quejarse en absoluto. De respuesta se colgó sobre su cuello mientras él la levantaba para acomodarla a horcajadas de él hasta llevarla a la primera cama que encontró y caer sobre algo blando. Se mordieron, devoraron y gozaron. Todo era dicha en ese momento, era _su_ momento.

Natsu sostuvo las manos de la chica con las suyas y las aprisionó haciendo presión sobre la cama para no dejarle escapatoria mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior con ferocidad. Ella solo enloquecía.

Y su cabeza lo repetía una y otra vez como una canción de un disco rayado; _te amo, te amo, te amo._

Lo tuvo en la punta de su lengua, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y acabar con todo lo que la estaba asesinando. Lo exclamaba en su mente con un eco de fondo de forma constante hasta que…

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―era Cana con unos ánimos como si estuviera fastidiada― si hay alguien ahí más vale que se apure porque estamos esperando abajo ―trataba de abrir la puerta moviendo la manija de la puerta, pero fue inútil, Lucy la había cerrado con seguro después de entrar.

Y los que permanecían ahí encerrados sobre la cama se miraron alarmados, no era el momento ni la instancia para caer bajo tal tentación cuando todos esperaban por ellos, sería más que evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo si llegaban juntos.

―Solo soy yo, ya voy ―gritó Natsu desviando la situación y ocultando por completo la presencia de su compañera.

―Apresúrate ―se escuchó como Cana se iba alejando de allí.

Lucy suspiró un poco más tranquila al sentir los escalones sonar como señal de que ya estaba bajando dejando el pasillo despejado. Se levantaron del colchón para arreglarse un poco su ropa y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaban por salir Natsu le sostuvo la mano para detenerle.

―Aún no me respondes, ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

―Natsu yo…

―¡Responde ya! ―levantó la voz―, ¿acaso no te gusto?

―¿Y Lisanna?, ¿no te importan sus sentimientos acaso?

Hubo una pausa hostil, funeraria, digna de una telenovela.

―Tomaré eso como un no…―Natsu tocó el mango decidido a abrir y acabar con todo, estaba furioso, quería romper todo a su paso. La miró una vez más buscando su aprobación, pero no la tuvo.

Ya con el diablo en el cuerpo, abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás manteniendo su postura mientras desaparecía por las escaleras. Ella lo permitió, ella lo dejó ir, la culpa sería suya.

 _La culpa era suya._

Lucy se quedó en blanco mientras escuchaba los escalones rechinar, Natsu bajaba con fuerza como si fuera a destrozarlos. Sus piernas y brazos temblaban así como su mentón, quería gritar, quería correr hasta él para detenerle.

Pero no pudo.

―Detente. ―susurró con voz desgastada.

El silencio cayó sobre su espalda y fue absorbiéndola de apoco hasta que pudo darse cuenta lo sola que se encontraba.

―¡Que te detengas maldito idiota! ―elevó más su exclamación.

No importaba lo mucho que gritara, la única respuesta que recibiría sería el eco de su voz. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para tapar las lágrimas que caían como desde una cascada empapando todas sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello, se detestaba, se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil.

¿Acaso él no volvería?

―¡No te vayas! ―gritó con desgarre y afirmó ambos brazos sobre los parajes de la puerta para gravitar su cuerpo y no desvanecerse. ―¡Regresa! ¡Vuelve a mí, Natsu! ¡No me dejes por favor! ―chillaba con lágrimas en los ojos. ―¡Devuélvanme a mi Natsu! ¡Regresa conmigo!

Se resignó y cayó al suelo para desquitar su saña y desolación entre el cuarto de los chicos y el pasadizo. Lagrimeaba todo lo ocurrido desde el minuto en que decidió conservar sus sentimientos hasta entonces, ahora pagaría las consecuencias y nunca se perdonaría por haber dejado ir a quien amaba.

Ahora el cielo y la culpa se desplomarían sobre su espalda; así mientras lo pensaba, jamás creyó que en tanto se despedazaba sobre el suelo frío alguien estaría oyendo sus rogativas y arrepentimientos. Lisanna, quien se había acercado al cuarto de hombres para buscar a Natsu, pudo escuchar sus quejas desde el escondrijo del pasillo. La albina bajó la mirada al piso con el corazón roto.

―Eso consigues por ser tan egoísta, bien hecho. ―se dijo a sí misma con sarcasmo y deshonra, culpándose de la tormenta que estaba por caer.

 **¿Continuará?...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estimados, queridos y amados lectores: Aquí concluye la "primera temporada", "primera parte", "primer libro" o como deseen llamarle de New Life. Espero que les haya gustado (no me maten por favor), lamento un montón la enorme tardanza para poder traerles este episodio, más no puedo decirles otra cosa que gracias a mis estudios y la ola de exámenes que he tenido el tiempo se me hace cada vez más corto. A pesar de eso no pienso rendirme y acabaré con esta historia como se lo merece, así que aún tenemos para rato con NL :) y además estoy produciendo nuevas historias Nalu, así es señores, he venido para quedarme a este bello fandom :)**

 **Ahora tan solo les pido paciencia, debo comenzar ya a escribir la segunda parte de esta historia y bueno como muchos saben, que las ideas lleguen a tu cabeza así como si nada mientras te sientas frente al computador es casi imposible, al menos en mi caso las cosas surgen y ya, tengo que anotarlas o correr a escribir al pc. Además, como siempre deseo entregarles algo de calidad y que no sea forzado, por eso, me disculpo de antemano si quizás tarde un poco en publicar la segunda temporada.**

 **Les doy las gracias de todo corazón y espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones, comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte (?), y esas cosas...**

 **Saludos y abrazos para todos, nos leemos próximamente en la segunda temporada.**

 **Kaya.**


	13. Nuevo y último año

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

.

* * *

 **Libro Dos:** _ **Luce**_

* * *

" _Grita lo que sientes, no te reprimas, no te pongas límites. Jamás sabrás si podrás hacer algo si ni siquiera lo intentas, sé libre, sé humano"_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Trece: Nuevo y último año.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

El perspicaz aroma del mar se había desprendido por completo de mi memoria, el abrasante calor, las tardes de fogata y los desvelos inconsolables. Aquella noche del festival de fuegos artificiales marcó un antes y un después en mi amistad con Natsu. Del momento que él decidió irse junto con Lisanna decidí quedarme, fingí estar indispuesta del estómago y me retorcí entre las sábanas para ocultar mi rostro avergonzado. No sé muy bien qué ocurrió en aquel evento, evité preguntar sobre ello a los demás. Supongo que mi plan dio efecto.

Pasaron los días mientras yo usaba mis dotes de actuación para fingir que nada estaba pasando, en ese entonces pude notar que Lisanna estaba tomando una extraña actitud conmigo; pensé muchas cosas, quizás Natsu le había dicho la verdad, pero lo dudo.

Sobre él, pudimos hablar cuando llegamos del viaje quedando en una simple amistad sin derecho a roce, era lo que correspondía. Él por su lado y yo por el mío, éramos vecinos y compañeros, llevarnos mal no era la solución a nuestros problemas.

Y el verano concluye cuando Mavis se regresó a Inglaterra con la promesa de que volvería junto a sus padres para ayudarnos a salir de nuestra situación de la cual no sé si realmente está tan mal.

Hoy comenzaría un nuevo año escolar, más bien el último. Me levanté más temprano que de costumbre para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia de ingreso, me di una ducha rápida, me puse mi uniforme y me arreglé un poco antes de bajar al primer piso.

―¡Ya me voy!

―Buena suerte, hija mía. ―Spetto se despidió al borde de las lágrimas como si me fuera en un largo viaje, me abrió la mochila y metió mi desayuno en ella.

Salí de mi casa con gran entusiasmo, era genial llegar a un lugar donde no eras la nueva. Miré hacia el hogar de mi vecino donde estaban las luces apagadas, de seguro se había quedado dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La escuela estaba repleta en el patio principal, cada curso tenía una respectiva fila para esperar por el discurso de bienvenida. Por suerte había llegado a tiempo así que tenía más que suficiente para localizar a mi clase en el mural del principio.

¡Espero que al menos me toque con alguna de mis amigas!

Me acerqué con mucho pavor para buscar mi nombre en las listas de los cursos, hasta que lo encontré.

―¡Genial! ―alcé la voz como si me hubiera ganado la lotería.

―Estamos juntas otra vez. ―Levy apareció de repente y me dio un abrazo, ambas quedamos muy satisfechas con los resultados.

Definitivamente teníamos mucha suerte, me sentía agradecida de haber quedado nuevamente con Levy, Mirajane, Erza y Cana, incluso junto a Gray, Elfman, Loke y Natsu. Además de ellos, tendríamos a Juvia y a Lisanna junto a nosotros, aunque esta última se ha estado mostrando extraña conmigo. Supongo que será la ocasión perfecta para acercarme más a ella y preguntarle qué le sucede.

Caminé con Levy hacia la fila que correspondía a nuestra clase encontrándonos con los demás chicos, inclusive Natsu que también se veía muy emocionado por los resultados.

―Es fantástico, podremos terminar nuestro periodo escolar juntas. ―Mirajane se acercó a nosotras, a su lado permanecía Lisanna que parecía tener su cabello un poco más largo que de costumbre, lo tenía atado en dos coletas bajas. Ella también me saludó, aunque pude notar cierta incomodidad de su parte.

―Yo también estoy muy feliz de haber quedado con ustedes…―comentó Juvia con las mejillas rojas, era realmente adorable cuando quería, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía que no se refería a nosotras precisamente cuando hablaba de su felicidad, sino más bien a otro personaje.

Estaban todos de muy buen humor, claro, era el primer día y lo más seguro es que tendremos que presentarnos y hablar de lo que sería este nuevo año, por lo que sé normalmente en los primeros días siempre se sale temprano.

No podía parar de reír con las locuras de Loke y Cana, ellos eran definitivamente los más divertidos del grupo, a veces envidiaba mucho su forma de ver las cosas. Se pusieron a hablar de las vacaciones mientras tanto yo trataba de evitar el tema, aún no lo superaba del todo y se notaba que Natsu tampoco, hubo un momento en que cruzamos las miradas, pero nada pasó. Él se esforzaba demasiado para que todo regresara a la normalidad.

En eso, sentí como una impertinente mano tomaba mi mejilla derecha y la estiraba como si fuera un chicle, solté un chillido de dolor y me di la vuelta con el puño listo para golpear a quién osó hacerme eso.

―Hola chica rara. ―primero miré sus zapatos bien lustrados para luego ir subiendo lentamente, cada centímetro más arriba me iba hirviendo más la sangre. Se trataba de Sting Eucliffe, el pesado y grosero muchacho que me había dicho cotilla, cómo olvidarle.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté con indiferencia, él se me quedó viendo como si estuviera loca.

―¿No es lógico? ―me lució su uniforme―, seremos compañeros de clase.

Sonrió como si me hubiera ganado una batalla, yo trataba de asimilar lo que me acababa de contar.

Aunque todo me parecía muy sorpresivo, creo recordar que el año pasado vino a la escuela por unos asuntos que no me quiso comentar, de seguro se vino a matricular. Todo tenía bastante sentido ahora mismo.

¿Pero tanto le costaba contarme eso?

―Pues bienvenido, no me pidas que seamos amigos porque no me interesa. ―le saqué la lengua de forma infantil.

Mis hombros se tensaron, puesto que percibí cómo la mirada de Natsu recaía sobre nosotros dos. No me sorprendería que pensara alguna estupidez, giré la cabeza rápido para pillarlo espiándome, pero fue más astuto y desvió la mirada un lapso de segundo antes. Decidí ignorarlo.

―Eres un caso ―Sting se encogió de hombros―, no me interesa ser tu amigo. No suelo ser amigo de las chicas guapas, más bien me las…―no le dejé continuar.

―¡Cállate, enfermo! ―alcé la voz llamando la atención de mis amigos.

―¿Tienes algún problema, Lucy? ―Natsu se acercó a nosotros y no en los mejores términos, era lo que menos deseaba. Miró a Sting como si fuera el enemigo y luego clavó su mirada en mí, yo a gritos le pedía que no se inmiscuyera, pero él era el peor para leer las mentes y expresiones.

―Tranquilo, solo jugábamos. ―respondió Sting de modo serio.

Gray, Loke y Elfman se metieron a la escena para cubrir a Natsu, lo que faltaba.

Tenía que hacer algo para desviar la tensión absurda que estaba opacando mi primer día de clases.

―Es…es cierto ―me dirigí a Natsu―, lo conozco de antes, así que no hay inconveniente.

Detrás de Sting, vi como un muchacho de cabello negro y con el mismo uniforme de nosotros se puso a su lado, de seguro él también percibió el peligro que corría el tonto de su amigo.

―¿Tienes problemas? ―le preguntó a Sting.

―Cálmate Rogue, fue un mal entendido.

Con que así se llama, y por lo que estoy entendiendo también será nuestro compañero de clases.

Vaya drama que se nos viene.

Luego de esa cortante situación, llegó el director que con dificultad subió al podio para dar el discurso de bienvenida. Mientras daba sus aburridas y típicas palabras sobre las reglas de la escuela me puse a espiar a mí alrededor, teníamos varios compañeros nuevos en nuestra clase incluyendo a Sting y su amigo Rogue, pude distinguir a una muchacha que físicamente era muy similar a Lisanna, también a otro muchacho de cabello platinado.

Estuvimos ahí al menos veinte minutos para pasar a nuestro nuevo salón. Lo que lo hizo mejor aún, fue que nuestro profesor jefe era nuevamente Jellal, de seguro Erza era la más contenta con todo esto.

Ya dentro, el maestro nos dejó que cada uno eligiera dónde quería sentarse, esas cosas lo hacían diferente y especial, él nos dejaba ser, sabiendo que eso no afectaría nuestro desempeño, otros profesores deberían aprender de él.

Me senté junto a Levy ya que es con quién tengo más afinidad dentro de la clase. Delante de nosotras se sentaron Erza y Mirajane, detrás Lisanna y Juvia.

―¡Qué malas son! ―nos dijo Cana―, ¿con quién me siento yo?

De repente, aquella tímida muchacha que pude notar en la fila se acercó a nosotras.

―Esto…puedes sentarte conmigo si quieres.

Todas la quedamos viendo con extrañeza, si bien era muy tímida nos había sorprendido. Cana la miró con una sonrisa y la tomó del brazo.

―Muy bien, sentémonos delante de éstas ―apuntó a Mira y Erza―, ¿cómo te llamas?

―Yukino Agria. ―contestó ella manteniendo su timidez.

Lisanna y Juvia se levantaron de sus asientos con exageración.

―¿Agria dices? ―la hermana de Mira la apuntó con el dedo, yo no entendía por qué habían reaccionado así.

―¿Sorano y tú son hermanas? ―preguntó Juvia toda nerviosa.

Es verdad, ambas eran compañeras de Sorano el año pasado. Ahora que veo mejor a Yukino es bastante parecida, de seguro tenían alguna relación en común. Me pregunto si será igual que ella en personalidad…

Esperé una mala reacción, claro, dicen que la maldad va en los genes pero me equivoqué. La joven parecía entender a la perfección el por qué ellas reaccionaron así, dejó escapar una tierna risa y sonrió.

―Lo siento mucho, en verdad yo no vivo con ella ya que nuestros padres son separados ―explicó con mucha tranquilidad―, sin embargo sé que es media complicada.

―¡Qué adorable es! ―Cana la abrazó como si la conociera desde siempre, eso me trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que llegué a esta escuela.

―Ya veo, se nota que no se parecen en nada. ―Lisanna se mostró más calmada, al igual Juvia. Las comprendo, tuvieron que soportar a Sorano demasiado tiempo y ahora que se habían librado de esa clase no era para nada motivador tener a una doble.

Me alegraba mucho que llegara gente agradable a excepción de ese idiota de Sting que no dejaba de verme. Tomó lugar junto a su amigo en el último asiento, peligrosamente demasiado cerca de mi vecino que decidió compartir su pupitre con Elfman.

―Muy bien alumnos ―Jellal se posó frente al pizarrón, se veía muy animoso esta mañana―, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes y seré su profesor jefe, ahora conoceremos a los alumnos nuevos así que necesito que pasen adelante y se presenten.

Y el momento tenso se venía, una situación por la cual yo tuve que pasar, así que lo consideraba totalmente justo.

Primero se paró Sting seguido de los demás, el maestro se hizo a un lado para que pudieran presentarse.

―Soy Sting Eucliffe, vivo acá en Magnolia desde hace tiempo y me he cambiado para terminar mis estudios en Fairy Tail, espero que nos llevemos bien. ―dijo sin tanta interés, de seguro le da igual llevarse bien con los demás.

―Mi nombre es Rogue Cheney, con Sting éramos compañeros de clase y decidimos cambiarnos. ―este otro chico fue más breve y un poco más amable.

Luego fue el turno de Yukino quien seguía nerviosa, aún más por las miradas de todos que recaían sobre ella. Era una chica muy atractiva, de buenos dotes y por lo visto tenía una linda forma de ser.

―Me llamo Yukino Agria y seré su compañera, un gusto. ―se presentó con la mirada gacha.

Tras de ella, se puso un muchacho de cabello albino y puntiagudo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―escuché el grito de Gray como si estuviera a milímetros de mi oreja, todos nos volteamos desentendidos.

―Buenos días, mi nombre es Lyon Vastia y soy el primo de Gray Fullbuster. ―miró a mi compañero con molestia, se acercó a él y lo apuntó con el dedo índice―¿Esas son tus formas de saludar, idiota? ¡He venido desde Galuna para enfrentarme a ti!

Y empezaron los cuchicheos, cada segundo llegaba lleno de sorpresas, ahora conocíamos a un familiar de Gray y este no se mostraba muy contento.

―Qué problemón, _calzoncillo-man._ ―Natsu aprovechó la instancia para burlarse de la situación de Gray, mala idea vecino, mala idea.

―¿Quieres pelea, rosadito? ―Gray se paró de su silla con claras intenciones, fue sujetado por Loke de ambos brazos mientras Elfman se encargó de Natsu.

―¿Enserio chicos? ―Jellal se acercó a ellos―, ¿pueden al menos aguantar una semana sin pelearse? ―palmeó su frente con decepción.

Erza se levantó de su puesto y golpeó a ambos chicos conflictivos en la cabeza.

―¡En mi aula nadie se pelea, maldición! ―exclamó alarmando a todos, de verdad que daba miedo cuando quería, incluso el profesor se mostró asustado.

Natsu y Gray asintieron como dos perros obedientes, era más que obvio que no querían volver a presenciar la furia de nuestra compañera.

―Está presentándose un compañero y ustedes arman un problema ―continuó ella―, después de clase me acompañarán con el director.

―¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! ―se negó Natsu.

―¡Ni locos!, además tú ya no eres la presidenta así que no tienes autoridad…―le siguió Gray.

Erza se sonrojó, había olvidado por completo que ya no tenía el poder como para castigar a cualquiera. Sin embargo yo seguía creyendo que los más vulnerables y expuestos a peligro eran ellos.

―Yo ya la he postulado para el puesto. ―se metió el maestro con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Qué? ―profirieron ambos.

Mi compañera se derretía con el repentino apoyo que le estaba brindando Jellal, era tierno e incómodo a la vez. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta?

―Pero con el golpe que les diste tienen suficiente, ¿no lo crees? ―le preguntó a Erza.

Ella agachó la cabeza y asintió con dificultad, era increíble cómo el profesor la ponía de esa manera.

Volviendo al principio, Lyon tomó asiento junto a otro compañero para que comenzáramos oficialmente con el primer día de clases. Jellal se puso a explicar más o menos qué haríamos durante el año mientras algunos anotaban y otros simplemente no prestaban atención. Saqué mi cuaderno y anoté las fechas de las calificaciones ya que siempre las olvidaba. Me puse a buscar una hoja que estuviera en blanco, de seguro era una de las pocas que había conservado sus cuadernos del año anterior pues según mi padre no había dinero para comprar nuevos. Corrí hoja tras hoja hasta encontrarme con un divertido y deforme dibujo que me había hecho Natsu los primeros días, un _conejo-gato_ que no parecía ninguno de los dos con un diálogo al costado que decía " _Luce"._

No pude evitar reírme de ello, aunque fuera una burla hacia mí, esos tiempos eran magníficos. Nos íbamos juntos todos los días, él iba por mí en las mañanas o yo por él, cenábamos e incluso dormimos juntos más de una vez, también veíamos películas o simplemente hablábamos incoherencias. Ahora, cada vez que lo veo recuerdo sus enormes manos sujetando las mías para que no escapara de aquel colchón, veo sus ojos rasgados clavándose en mi cara de desesperación porque lo único que ansiaba en ese momento era que él me tomara como si le perteneciera, que estúpida fui.

Cambié de página mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo en la vida real y me puse a anotar lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

De repente, los silbidos y piropos de todos mis compañeros me hicieron mirar hacia la puerta, la profesora Ultear había llegado.

―Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? ―saludó ella con gran ánimo.

―Ahora que vino usted, mejor. ―le dijo Loke con la baba por debajo de la mesa.

Caminó frente a las mesas hasta llegar al puesto de Jellal, se saludaron y se pusieron a charlar de un tema que desconozco, solo lo pude apreciar desde mi mesa. Puse mi atención en Erza y era obvio que no le agradaba la situación; ya me estaba hartando de verla ahí sin hacer nada, quizá era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Me levanté de mi pupitre y caminé hacia ella hasta quedar a su costado, me agaché y le susurré al oído. ―¿Podemos hablar en el recreo?

Ella asintió un tanto inquieta, aunque supongo que no sospechaba a dónde quería llegar.

Justo ahí, volvía sentir el repaso de Sting sobre mí. ¿Era un imán de miradas o qué?

―Oye chica rara, acércate. ―me hizo una seña con la mano como si fuera un cachorro.

Lo peor de todo es que le seguí el juego y terminé al lado de su puesto.

―¿Qué quieres? ―me hice la ruda.

―Con mi amigo no conocemos la escuela, ¿te importaría hacernos un tour durante el receso?

¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso este chico me toma por guía turística o qué?, ya lo hice una vez y fue porque el corazón me lo pidió pero ahora todo esto me comenzaba a superar. Arrugué mi frente y le respondí soportando las ganas de golpearle.

―No.

Él me miró aún más enojado. ―¿Por qué?

―Porque no quiero.

―¡Lo harás de todas formas! ―contestó molesto.

―¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra?

―Ya basta Sting, no la molestes, si no quiere no puedes obligarla. ―Rogue se metió en la conversación, a diferencia de su amigo él sí parecía ser más centrado y por sobre todo muy educado.

Sting rechistó, lo miró con fastidio y decidió ignorarlo. ―Me vale madre que no quiera, me lo merezco por haberla llevado en bicicleta hace tiempo, ¿así me pagas, malagradecida?

―Te recuerdo que eso sucedió hace un año, además te he ayudado después guiándote hasta la escuela, ¿lo has olvidado? ―le hablé con voz burlona.

―Solo hazlo y ya, qué difícil eres maldita sea. ―rascó su cabeza haciéndome entender que no entendía mi actitud.

Decidí volver a ignorarle y regresar a mi puesto, no quería levantar otro problema relacionado a mi vecino.

Sonó la campana del recreo y fui enseguida hasta Erza para poder hablar con ella, pero un fuerte agarre me detuvo y me llevó hasta afuera de la sala.

―Ya lo dije, nos harás un tour así que adelante. ―Sting me tenía sujetada por el brazo y no parecía dispuesto a soltarme, me preguntaba por qué tanta interés en que yo fuera su guía.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para juntar todas las malas energías y eliminarlas o acabaría asesinando a ese rubio cabeza de chorlito.

―Muy bien, vamos. ―terminé accediendo como una tonta, me adelanté a ambos y comencé a caminar siendo seguida por mis compañeros nuevos.

―Lamento que tengas que hacer esto, cuando a Sting se le mete una idea en la cabeza es imposible lidiar con ello. ―me indicó Rogue, quien seguía sorprendiéndome con su madura actitud.

―¡Oye! ―el rubio se mostró ofendido.

Toda esta situación me causaba un poco de gracia, quizá el chico no era tan seco después de todo.

Les mostré varios salones, el gimnasio, el casino y otros lugares importantes de conocer. Mientras avanzábamos me di cuenta cómo a lo lejos nuestros compañeros, incluyendo a mis amigas y los chicos nos observaban con interrogatorio, se veían venir las preguntas por parte de Levy.

Hicimos una parada en el patio luego de recorrer gran parte de la escuela quedando frente a una banca.

―Muchas gracias por mostrarnos el lugar ―me agradeció Rogue―, ¿No quieres que te compre algo?, debes tener hambre.

Echó un vistazo al pequeño quiosco de la escuela, efectivamente era un caballero.

―No gracias. ―respondí sonriente.

―¿Y de mí no aceptas al menos un jugo? ―me dijo Sting.

―De ti no acepto ni las gracias. ―me crucé de brazos y le hice un desprecio.

―¿Qué hice ahora?

Rogue lo miró con molestia. ―Quizá deberías ser más educado con ella, después de todo siempre acaba ayudándote por lo que he sabido.

Justo en el blanco, al fin alguien le pintaba sus verdades al rubio en su cara. Definitivamente Cheney me caía increíble.

―Bueno chicos, regresaré con mis amigas, nos vemos en clases…―alcé mi mano para despedirme.

Corrí hacia Levy y las demás que no paraban de verme con enigma y detención.

―Vaya, primer día y ya te llevas de maravilla con los nuevos. ―comentó Mira con una sonrisa picarona.

―Ya suéltala, ¿cuál de los dos te gustó? ―Cana los miró con dedicación―, ambos están buenísimos, así que elige uno para yo quedarme con el otro.

Gray se metió a nuestra charla de chicas. ―¿De verdad te gusta uno de ellos, Lucy?

Genial, más leña al fuego.

―¡Que no!, solo les mostré la escuela, no me pregunten más tonterías. ―me molesté.

―Anda, no te hagas, si yo quiero flirtear con un tipo le hago favores parecidos…―Cana siguió.

―¿Qué es flirtear? ―preguntó Natsu con inocencia.

―¡Nada! ―alcé la voz avergonzada―, basta ya de ese tema.

Erza se acercó a mí. ―Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

Enhorabuena llegaba a mi rescate, era la ocasión ideal para alejarse de este grupo de locos e ir a hablar de lo que tenía pensado desde antes que sonara la campana. Caminamos hasta el pasillo que quedaba cerca de nuestro salón y nos sentamos en el piso para hablar más calmadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía una charla así de íntima con ella, a decir verdad nunca fuimos tan cercanas, el tema era que yo conocía su más fuerte secreto. A pesar de todo eso, yo la consideraba una amiga y creía correcto que si tenía la posibilidad de brindarle mi ayuda lo tenía que hacer.

―Sé que te complica hablar de esto pero, ¿qué ha sucedido con el profesor Jellal? ―me atreví a preguntar yendo directamente al grano.

Al principio se mostró sorprendida y muy incómoda, pero luego vi como de apoco fue soltándose conmigo.

―Han pasado muchas cosas…

Con eso, millones de situaciones y respuestas se vinieron a mi perturbada cabeza, no quería sacar conclusiones por mí misma así que decidí indagar aún más en ella.

―Puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes, verdad? ―insistí, quería ayudarla y no descansaría hasta hacerlo.

Erza sonrió con angustia, como si estuviera forzando esa expresión en su cara.

―Tengo mucho miedo ―abrazó sus rodillas―, conozco las reglas y a ojos de cualquiera esto es un delito, pero yo…―su voz de engruesó―…yo estoy enamorada del profesor Jellal, no hay nada que pueda hacer para quitármelo de la cabeza.

Y la entendía a fondo, era más fácil arrancarse las uñas que olvidar a un chico. Acaricié su espalda con una de mis manos para brindarle apoyo, me sentía realmente bien al saber que si podía ser un respaldo para ella. Erza era una chica increíble, admiraba su valor sin importar cómo lo enfrentara. Sentía que aún me faltaban muchas cosas por saber de ella.

―Lo único que debes hacer es luchar por lo que quieres. ―y ahí me tenía, diciendo las cosas que yo nunca me atreví a hacer, qué ironía.

―Es imposible, él es mi maestro y si por mi culpa perdiera su trabajo me sentiría de lo peor ―su voz se cortó―, además con vivir juntos creo que ya le estoy dando suficientes…problemas ―tapó su boca con estupor.

Supongo que no tenía previsto contarme eso último, pude notarlo por cómo abrió sus ojos cuando lo dejó salir, pero yo era la más impactada con todo esto. Eso quiere decir que cuando me dijo que habían pasado muchas cosas no hablaba en vano, vivir juntos era un tema absolutamente fuerte y aparte de ansiar desde lejos, se veían todos los días, desayunaban y cenaban juntos, sentí que mi cabeza estallaría de tanto pensar.

―No me esperaba eso. ―bromeé tratando de calmar las aguas.

―Por favor, ¡no se lo digas a nadie! ―me suplicó―, qué tonta soy, Lucy, golpéame que me lo merezco. ―puso su mejilla para que le propinara una cachetada.

―¡Ni loca! ―me negué un poco alterada, no entendía los raros métodos de ella para solucionar sus problemas, decidí respirar profundo y contar hasta diez para darle un buen consejo―, a veces hace bien dejar salir las cosas o terminas explotando en cualquier momento, así que no te sientas culpable.

―Fue idea de él, todo surgió porque un hombre empezó a acosarme, solo lo hizo para protegerme pero hasta hoy en día seguimos viviendo juntos…―contó con vergüenza―. A pesar de eso él es muy caballero y siempre me ha respetado.

Muchas preguntas surgían en mi cabeza, pero decirlas todas de sopetón parecía algo abrupto. No obstante, no deseaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

―¿Puedo preguntarte por tus padres? ―me costó, sé lo delicado que es preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

Ella estiró sus piernas y respiró profundo, de seguro era un tema muy complejo de explicar.

―No lo sé, he vivido sola desde que tengo memoria. ―contestó en seco.

Sentí enormes ganas de llorar, yo quejándome todo el tiempo de la vida que traía ahora, sufriendo siempre porque no tenía mis grandes lujos de antes y ella era feliz con lo poco y nada que tenía.

Me avergonzaba de mi misma.

Aguanté las lágrimas y tragué saliva, no quería hacer un espectáculo, más ella pudo notar la angustia que sentí en ese instante y tomó mi mano con afecto.

―Tranquila. ―me sonrió con una calidez sorprendente.

―Lo siento, ¡de verdad lo siento! ―me agarré a ella con el pecho destruido, quería acompañarla, quería que sintiera lo que era la calidez de familia, como sea, solo deseaba hacerla feliz. La apreté con fuerza para evitar que cayera alguna lágrima por mi cara, qué tonta me sentía.

Ella correspondió mi abrazo un poco más calmada que yo y nos quedamos así un instante. Había dado la lata como nunca, pero no podía explicar cómo me sentía, solo quise procurar que sintiera mi apoyo.

―Desde ahora en adelante, confía en mi ―seguí―, cada vez que quieras hablar, llorar o gritar llámame, por favor…

Y no pude soportar más, lloré como una bebé que había perdido su muñeca favorita. Solo sentía más y más vergüenza de cómo me la pasé quejándome la mitad de mi vida, cuando en frente tenía a una luchadora, una verdadera guerrera.

―Lo prometo ―Erza secó mis lágrimas, pude ver que ella también sintió deseos de llorar pero definitivamente era mucho más fuerte que yo. ―Gracias Lucy, por ser mi amiga.

El timbre sonó y nos levantamos para dirigirnos a la sala, de camino me secaba mis lágrimas para evitar preguntas y temas parecidos. Tenía una satisfacción enorme por dentro al haberme desahogado, de seguro ella se sentía igual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entramos al aula y lo primero que vi fue a Natsu riendo junto a Lisanna, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué cara poner, al parecer yo era la única que no había superado todo lo ocurrido. Opté por hacer caso omiso y seguir derecho hasta mi pupitre, ahí, Sting llegó para molestarme, otra vez.

―Toma. ―dejó unas galletas con un jugo sobre mi mesa sin mirarme a la cara.

Debo admitir que me acababa de sorprender un poco.

―¿Y esto por qué?

―Por tu ayuda, quizá Rogue tiene razón…me he comportado un poco rudo contigo ―seguía sin verme a los ojos, eso me hacía dudar si realmente deseaba llevarse bien.

A pesar de todo me pareció bastante agradable el que me comprara algo para comer.

―Bueno ―le estiré mi brazo para que chocáramos nuestras manos―, llevémonos bien, espero que desde ahora me llames Lucy y no chica rara.

El aceptó mi propuesta y me dio los cinco para luego regalarme un leve sonrisa, justa y precisa para hacer que me sonrojara, es que por muy mal que me cayera de antes no podía negar que era extremadamente atractivo.

La clase comenzó de momento que el maestro Iván Dreyar llegó a la sala. Para ser primer día fue bastante insensible con todos nosotros dejándonos tarea y haciéndonos trabajar en clase. Luego de esa horrible hora pudimos quedar libres para el segundo receso.

Decidimos quedarnos en el salón junto a las chicas para conocer mejor a Yukino, así que las demás empezaron a llenarla de preguntas.

―¿Tienes novio? ―preguntó Erza con las mejillas coloradas.

―No…―respondió Yukino con más incomodidad.

―¿Eres virgen?

―¡Cana! ―la regañé.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―¿Qué hice ahora?

Yukino se puso como un tomate.

―Oigan, dejen de asustar a la chica nueva. ―Natsu se metió en nuestro interrogatorio.

―Solo queremos conocerla mejor, tranquilo. ―Lisanna le codeó el brazo mientras se reían con complicidad.

¿Por qué seguía molestándome?, todo ocurrió por mi culpa.

―Yo soy el más interesado en saber cosas sobre la hermosa Yokino…―Loke se puso al lado de la chica nueva a una distancia tan perturbadora que hasta yo perdí la respiración, la miró de pies a cabeza con perversión. ―¿Te gustaría irte conmigo después de clases?

―¡Se llama Yukino! ―le corregí con fastidio―, y tú la estás asustando más que Cana.

Natsu me apoyó. ―Es cierto, basta ya idiota.

―Tranquilos, no me siento asustada. ―respondió con un poco más de confianza.

―Me alegro, ya creía que te terminarías cambiando de clase por culpa de estos desquiciados. ―comentó Gray.

―Tú también entras en esa lista, striper ―Natsu chocó su frente contra él buscando pleito, nuevamente.

Aunque Natsu tenía razón, Gray nunca se daba cuenta cuando quedaba con poca ropa, era raro en él pero tenía la extraña costumbre de usar su camisa abierta mostrando sus pectorales, era un poco perturbador. Ahora de que lo pienso mejor, tengo miedo de que Yukino se quiera ir de esta clase por culpa de estos locos.

―¿Tu hermana sabes que estás acá? ―Levy se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo con ese conflicto absurdo entre mi vecino y Fullbuster.

Yukino asintió con la cabeza. ―Sí, pero digamos que nuestra relación de hermanas es algo…compleja.

―Con una hermana así…―concluyó Lisanna.

―Por cierto, ¿no han notado que Lisanna y Yukino se parecen bastante? ―comentó Levy para todo el grupo.

Yo ya lo había pensado pero no creí que alguien más lo notaría, me pareció divertido en un principio; ambas tienen el cabello corto y del mismo color, buen físico, bonita cara y las dos son muy amables.

―¿Ustedes creen? ―Lisanna miró a Yukino con las mejillas rojas, de todas formas se lo tomó bien.

―Bueno, ambas son tetonas. ―Cana agregó su comentario fuera de tono, Loke asintió desde su lugar. Esos eran tal para cual.

Yukino se cubrió su delantera con vergüenza.

―Son incorregibles…―Lisanna dejo salir un suspiro.

―¡Nadie habla de las partes íntimas de mis hermanas! ―Elfman se mostró molesto dirigiendo su rabia hacia Loke―, es de hombre defenderlas así que si no quieres morir aplastado evita mirar así a Lisanna.

Incluso en ese momento yo temí por la vida de Loke, Elfman era tan enorme y musculoso que de seguro no tendría rival, aunque Natsu parecía ser un poco más ágil con las artes marciales.

Qué molestia, seguía viendo a mi vecino como si fuera un dios o algo así.

―Hay que quererlos tal cual como son. ―Mirajane parecía ser la única que no tomaba con gravedad los comentarios de Cana y Loke, siempre era tan serena ante cualquier situación que la admiraba.

Bueno, es verdad, a pesar de que Cana tenía una personalidad osada y que Loke era muy mujeriego sentía un cariño especial por los dos.

―Oigan, ¿les parece si hacemos una fiesta de inicio de año? ―sugerí tratando de cambiar bruscamente el tema.

Todos se mostraron muy entusiasmados, nos pusimos a pensar en un día y dónde podríamos hacerlo, hasta que Juvia llamó nuestra atención.

―Esto, yo podría prestar mi casa, mis padres irán a visitar a mis abuelos por el fin de semana. ―sugirió ella.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó Natsu.

―Muy bien Juvia, entonces iremos a tu casa. ―le dijo Gray.

―S-si... ―respondió ella con dificultad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sonó el último timbre del día, era la hora de irse. Tomamos nuestras cosas y en compañía de mis amigas y los chicos caminamos hacia la salida, íbamos riéndonos de lo ocurrido el día de hoy hasta que sentí cómo la ira de Natsu alcanzaba los límites, su rostro de repulsión no podía significar otra cosa.

Seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme con Zeref en la entrada de la escuela, me pregunto para qué habrá venido.

―¡Hola vecinita! ―me saludó solo a mí lo cual no me traía buena espina.

―¿Hola?

―Te vine a buscar para que nos fuéramos juntos a casa, ¿te parece? ―me sonrió como si nada.

¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?

―¡¿Qué pretendes?! ―Natsu se entrometió entre nosotros, esto me traía recuerdos de las vacaciones.

Nada bueno podía venir cuando Zeref estaba a centímetros de mi vecino, me preguntaba cómo le hacía Igneel para convivir con ambos bajo el mismo techo todos los días, sentí pena por él.

―Hermanito, no entiendo tu molestia, tú tienes novia…

Y lo escuché, lo que ansié por saber durante todo el verano había entrado por mis oídos. Abrí mis ojos lo más grande que pude de forma inevitable, lo siguiente fue interrogar a Natsu con mi mirada, pero él se quedó sin palabras.

―Bueno, ya nos vamos, adiós a todos ―Zeref me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró con él en dirección desconocida.

Estaba tan perpleja que no reaccionaba ni tampoco miré atrás.

¿Por qué?

¡No quería enterarme de eso!

Dejamos a nuestras espaldas a Natsu y los demás, nos fuimos de allí. No sé qué ocurrió luego de eso ni tampoco deseaba saberlo. Me fui durante todo el trayecto en silencio tratando de digerir lo que acababa de saber y dolía, me ardía el pecho pensar que ellos estaban juntos. Sin embargo me llama la atención que si es así no lo demuestren del todo frente a los demás, aunque en clases reían y hablaban bastante. Quizás van de a poco.

Cuando me di cuenta y desperté del tormentoso trance vi que Zeref me había traído a la misma cafetería donde fuimos la primera vez que me pidió salir para hablar sobre su situación. Entramos y el me pasó la carta, me sentía tan extraña.

―¿Por qué hemos venido aquí nuevamente? ―me atreví a preguntar.

―Me gusta mucho el café que hace aquí. ―dijo con total naturalidad mientras ojeaba el menú.

Apreté mis puños. ―No entiendo, explícame por favor por qué me has cogido de esa forma en la escuela.

Pidió un cappuccino para él y un jugo de frutilla para mí a un mesero que se encontraba cerca, luego respondió.

―Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre el favor que te pedí antes de las vacaciones.

―¿Aún quieres que te ayude a recuperar el cariño de Natsu? ¿No eres tú quien debe luchar por ello? ―comencé a fastidiarme―, ¿crees de corazón que lo estás haciendo bien?

Él agachó la cabeza, parecía decepcionado de sus propios métodos al igual que yo, parece que había tocado una fibra sensible en el tema.

―Escúchame ―continué―, entiendo tu desesperación, pero aún no entiendo en qué puedo ayudarte yo. Además todo esto se está desviando, los demás creen que entre tú y yo…

―Disculpa, me he pasado con mis métodos algo extremos ―se veía afectado―, supongo que sí estoy desesperado porque Natsu me quiera otra vez, perdona si sientes que te estoy presionando, pero veo que tú eres la chica más cercana a él y lo conoces tan bien que podrías persuadirlo, no sé, algo por el estilo.

―¿Qué hay de Lisanna?

Zeref esbozó una sonrisa como si le hubiera parecido divertida mi pregunta.

―Tú lo conoces aún mejor.

Yo acabé sonrojándome, qué tontería, estoy segura que ella lo conoce mucho mejor que yo en todo sentido, sobre todo ahora que son novios.

―Bien, entonces al grano, ¿qué debo hacer?

―Ven a cenar hoy a mi casa.

Dejé pasar un breve silencio, no podía tragar sus palabras.

―Ni muerta, ya no somos tan cercanos como antes ―me negué rotundamente, ¿qué pasa si me encuentro con él y Lisanna cuando llegue?, no sería capaz de presenciarlo.

―Serás mi invitada, tranquila, Igneel te aprecia mucho y Natsu también así que no habrá problema, tú solo preséntate, si no vas iré por ti a tu casa.

Demonios, este chico estaba desquiciado. Qué más remedio, supongo que tiene todo fríamente calculado y supongo que para Natsu será de gran ayuda acercarse con su hermano mayor. Al mismo tiempo, siento que lo hago más por él que por Zeref.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terminamos de beber y me acompañó hasta mi casa advirtiéndome que tenía que estar en la suya a las ocho usando el viejo truco de que Igneel se sentiría mal si no voy para probar sus platos, eso era jugar sucio. Descansé un poco sobre mi cama mientras completaba mi lluvia de ideas diaria para crear una nueva historia, todo el tiempo se me ocurrían nuevas cosas, temáticas y personajes. Me ocupé en eso casi toda la tarde hasta que dieron las siete.

Fui hasta mi armario y decidí demostrar que no quería causar gran impresión con mi atuendo, debía parecer casual y relajada pero nunca tan despreocupada. Busqué entre todas mis prendas y opté por un vestido verde petróleo y zapatos bajos de color negro, tenía que aprovechar el calor que hacía ya que aún estábamos a inicio de año. Dejé mi cabello suelto, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi casa. Extrañaba la idea de despedirme de Mavis todos los días, ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Crucé la microscópica distancia entre mi casa y la suya para tocar el timbre, esperé un par de segundos y al cuarto Igneel me abrió la puerta.

―Estoy muy feliz de que vengas a visitarnos, he preparado un pastel de papa delicioso. ―me saludó con mucho ánimo sin dejar de alardear de sus dotes culinarios, yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con él, siempre me deleitaba con sus comidas.

―Con permiso. ―pasé como si fuera todo nuevo para mí, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que visité a Natsu por última vez y me sentía un poco cohibida.

Cuando entré a la sala Zeref me estaba esperando en el sofá matando el tiempo con una revista de viajes.

―Ponte cómoda, es genial que hayas venido. ―me comentó él, yo lo miré con fastidio, ¡vine porque me sentí amenazada!

Me senté en un sillón individual y me puse a mirar el techo como una tonta, no sabía qué hacer ni tampoco tenía intenciones de fingir ser la amiga íntima de Zeref. Igneel de seguro pensaba que Natsu me había invitado.

―Iré por Natsu, debe estar en su cuarto. ―Igneel salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, yo sentí que el corazón se me saldría.

Él estaba aquí.

Al minuto después se escucharon los marcados pasos de mi vecino bajando los escalones mientras tarareaba una canción que desconocía, cuando me vio sentada en su living fue bastante notoria su sorpresa, aunque no se veía como si le molestara.

―Oye chico tonto, invitas a Lucy a comer y no vienes a abrirle la puerta. ―lo regañó su padre en frente de todos.

Quería hundir mi cabeza bajo tierra.

―¿Qué?, pero si yo no la he invitado.

―¿Cómo? ―Igneel se mostró confundido―, entonces, ¿fuiste tú quién la invitó? ―se refirió a Zeref, este sonrió con firmeza.

―Así es, ella es mi invitada.

Como pensé, él creía que Natsu había sido mi anfitrión. Su cara de asombro no mentía, el tampoco parecía comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Nos miró a los tres como si estuviéramos locos y regresó a la cocina.

―Ya veo, son amigos ahora. ―Natsu se cruzó de brazos y con indiferencia nos miró como si fuéramos la pareja nueva o algo así.

Zeref cruzó su brazo sobre mis hombros para acercarme a él. ―Y muy amigos.

La expresión de mi vecino era épica, casi al punto de vomitar, realmente le desagradaba vernos juntos.

Y no sé por qué extraña razón eso me alegraba.

El delicioso aroma del pastel de papa atravesaba mis fosas nasales, Igneel salió de la cocina con una enorme bandeja llena de pastel, la dejó sobre la mesa y nos llamó para que nos sentáramos. Estaba muy entusiasmada por probarla aunque mis expectativas estaban altísimas.

―Viejo, esto te quedó delicioso. ―Natsu ya se me había adelantado probando parte de la cena.

Observé mi pedazo sobre el plato y saqué un pequeño trozo para degustar, miré de reojo a Igneel y estaba atento a mi veredicto, no podía con tanta presión.

Lo que sentí fue inexplicable, un sabor agonizante que me hizo sonrojar y sentir en el cielo. Ni siquiera Spetto podría superar esto.

―Está riquísimo. ―balbuceé deseando comer más.

Igneel sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Zeref parecía muy divertido viéndome como comía, y eso que al lado mío Natsu ni siquiera masticaba, era un animal.

―Cuéntenme, que tal su primer día. ―el gran cocinero de la noche empezó la charla mientras comíamos.

―Aburrido. ―señaló Natsu con voz cargada.

―Tuvimos muchos compañeros nuevos, además otra vez Natsu y yo estamos en la misma clase.

Zeref parecía entretenido con lo que yo les contaba. ―Genial, ¿algún nuevo pretendiente para ti?

Igneel comenzó a toser.

―¿¡Có-cómo le preguntas eso!? ―su padre parecía aturdido, miró a Natsu y luego a su hijo mayor con regaño.

―Tranquilo, está bien ―traté de calmar la situación―, la verdad es que no, no hay ningún pretendiente.

Hice énfasis en lo último que dije y no pude evitar observar qué expresión ponía Natsu, sin embargo seguía molesto por la pregunta que me hizo su hermano. ¿Cómo podía entrar en su cabeza y saber lo que realmente estaba pensando?, moría de ganas por preguntarle quién era su novia y desde cuando estaba en esa situación, lo que más me llamaba la atención era saber si aquella chica era Lisanna.

―Me alegro ―Igneel sonrió―, Natsu sigue soltero aún, ¿verdad hijo?

Ahora el que tosió fue Natsu.

Sentí cómo un calor abrasante recorrió desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, mis mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder, ¿por qué siempre tiraba comentarios de ese tipo?, era muy embarazoso.

―Esto, ¿y-yo?, bueno…―agachó la cabeza ocultando la vergüenza de su cara.

Observé a Zeref a ver si nuevamente repetía lo que comentó en la escuela, pero se mantuvo en silencio con el semblante tranquilo.

―¿No vas a responder? ―le pregunté, ya me estaba hartando que se diera tantas vueltas.

―¡Claro que estoy soltero!, pero no entiendo por qué eso es tema aquí en la mesa.

Alivio, eso fue lo que distinguí en mi mente. Deseaba tanto escuchar eso, me sentía un tanto patética pero no podía fingir que no me importaba, al contrario, mis sentimientos por él seguían intactos.

Me pregunto qué pasó con Lisanna en aquella fiesta de Crocus, ¿se habrán acercado realmente?, si no fue así de seguro algo les salió mal.

La cena terminó y luego Zeref me pidió que subiera con él siendo seguidos por la mirada asesina de Natsu. Llegamos al segundo piso y me hizo entrar a su cuarto, yo acepté un poco nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de un chico que no fuera su hermano menor aunque prácticamente estaba bajo el mismo techo.

Me senté sobre su cama esperando qué tenía para decirme.

―¿En qué parte del plan entra encerrarnos en tu habitación?

―Espera un par de segundos. ―me silenció con su dedo.

Le hice caso quedándonos en absoluto silencio apreciando solo los ruidos que provenían desde el primer piso, la loza lavándose y sillas corriéndose, luego los escalones, uno tras otro, cada pisada era más fuerte que la anterior e iba en ascenso, crujidos del piso a una distancia breve que fueron acercándose e aumentando su intensidad. Oprimí mis músculos y miré a Zeref con interrogación, este no me devolvió la mirada y se mantuvo atento hacia la puerta abierta de su cuarto, hasta que Natsu llegó justo para ver qué estábamos haciendo.

Se asomó sin pensar que lo descubriríamos de inmediato por lo que se alarmó y desvió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para hacernos creer que buscaba otra cosa.

―¿Se te ofrece algo, hermanito?

Natsu metió sus manos a los bolsillos y simuló desinterés. ―Nada, solo vine a ver qué hacían. ―y de alguna u otra forma igual terminó contando sus verdaderas intenciones. Finalizó por entrar todo su cuerpo al cuarto mirando los alrededores, era un caso.

―¿Y qué hacen? ―nos preguntó otra vez.

Tenía enormes deseos de reírme en su cara, pero algo me decía que el plan de Zeref estaba dando frutos y no sabía bien qué era.

―Le contaba a Lucy mis anécdotas de la cárcel.

―Uh…―dejó escapar con cierta decepción.

―Puedes quedarte y escuchar, si quieres.

Guardó silencio, un incómodo mutismo que me atravesaba como dagas punzantes. Dada la situación y por mi corazón blando decidí ayudar a su hermano.

―Anda, quédate están muy divertidas las historias. ―le animé, Natsu alzó una ceja.

―Bueno, si tú lo dices. ―tomó lugar a mi lado en la cama de Zeref mientras este comenzaba a comentarnos sus vivencias.

A pesar de todo sabía que muy en el fondo a mi vecino le dolía cuando se hablaba de aquella época, sé que para él debe haber sido muy duro ver cómo se lo llevaba la policía sin explicar nada y dejar de verle por años, pero todo eso habla de los hermosos sentimientos que Natsu guarda con él.

―Cuando entré por primera vez al reformatorio era solo un chiquillo que no tenía idea de nada ―comenzó a contar―, y tenía mucho miedo, solo yo sabía eso. El lugar estaba lleno de hombres que querían arrancarme mis extremidades y usar mis huesos para quién sabe qué cosa, eran muy agresivos y siempre los nuevos éramos los que pagábamos los malos ratos que ellos pasaban.

Tragué saliva, había olvidado que Zeref tenía un pasado oscuro y que por esa razón terminó en la cárcel, tampoco lo encerraron injustamente.

―Todas las noches golpeaba mi frente contra la muralla arrepintiéndome de todo lo que hice, incluso esta cicatriz ―mostró en su frente un pequeño relieve―, me quedó gracias a ello. Dentro de la cárcel conocí un montón de gente, la gran mayoría tenía delitos como tráfico de drogas, la verdad jamás me mostré interesado en relacionarme con asesinos ni violadores, a ellos los tenían en otra sección y los guardias eran más pesados.

―¿A-asesinos y violadores? ―pregunté mordiéndome a lengua, de verdad comenzaba admirar su valentía y cómo sobrevivió frente a tanta locura. Yo definitivamente no duraría ni medio día en un lugar como ese.

―Los guardas me dieron la oportunidad de trabajar en el casino, fui aprendiendo técnicas de cocina donde recordaba a mi padre todos los días, creo que fue una de las razones por las que decidí dedicarme a ello…―miró el suelo― cada vez que alguien me agradecía recordaba a Igneel con su delantal esperando que le dijéramos que era el mejor cocinero.

Natsu resaltó sus nudillos apretándolos sobre sus rodillas como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo.

―Me pagaban y fui disminuyendo mi sentencia, hice muchos amigos, conocí a un chico con un problema parecido al mío que me defendió de unos gorilas, ellos se metieron a mi celda y me robaron mi primer sueldo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, sentí mucha rabia y ganas de romperles la cara, pero si los tocaba terminaría siendo yo el castigado, así que él se sacrificó por mí y los golpeó. ―fue hasta su bolso y sacó una especie de cadena― En ese lugar aprendimos que había que cuidarnos entre nosotros, él me entregó esta medalla pidiéndome que se la diera a su hermano pequeño que lo esperaba afuera, aún no lo hago pero ya he conseguido su dirección, él sigue ahí encerrado…

Zeref se dejó caer rendido sobre un asiento, podía ver el pesar en sus ojos, esas lágrimas que no salían.

―Es una misión muy importante…―murmuró Natsu sin verle a la cara― ¿cuándo irás a dejárselo?

―Durante esta semana.

―¿Puedo ir contigo?

Me quedé helada ante la inesperada reacción de mi vecino, Zeref me miró primero a mí y luego a su hermano, ni él creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Claro que sí ―sonrió―, me hace muy feliz que quieras acompañarme.

―Lo hago porque pienso que ese hermano menor debe estar sufriendo y si le das la medalla puede que mantenga la esperanza…―señaló con dolor.

Me pregunto hasta qué tiempo Natsu la mantuvo antes de tirar la toalla y dar por muerto a su hermano.

―Tú también puedes venir, Lucy.

―No, le dejo eso a los hermanos Dragneel ―me negué―, con la compañía de Natsu es más que suficiente.

Reí inconscientemente, estaba ayudándole a ambos y me sentía muy satisfecha con eso. Por primera vez desde que conocí a Zeref pude ver que Natsu no parecía molesto con su presencia.

―Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa. ―levanté mi trasero de la cama y me despedí con la mano, seguí mi camino pensando qué ver hoy en la televisión.

Iba tan sumida en cabeza que no sentí los pasos perpetrados tras de mí desde la escalera hasta la salida. Una fuerte mano se posó sobre mi hombro y me detuvo causándome un poco de susto, giré algo paranoica y vi a un Natsu serio con ganas de hablar.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

―Adelante.

―¿Acaso sucede algo entre tú y mi hermano?

Lo miré con desconcierto y me alejé unos milímetros mostrando incomodidad, no podía contarle con exactitud porqué me había vuelto tan próxima a él y sabía que terminaría acarreando problemas de alguna forma u otra, pero pensar que tengo algo era exorbitante.

―Claro que no ―respondí con ofensa―, solo me cae bien y ya.

Me rehusé a pensar que estaba celoso, pues había pasado mucha agua bajo el puente desde la última vez que me dejó entrever sus sentimientos. En ese tiempo pudieron haber ocurrido muchas cosas que hasta el minuto desconocía. Permanecimos frente a frente mirándonos las caras como si nos analizáramos con detención, era muy anómalo.

―Natsu.

―¿Qué?

Pensé en aprovechar y preguntarle qué sucedió con Lisanna, pero me arrepentí.

―¿Sigo siendo una preciada amiga para ti?

Dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo mientras me contemplaba con ternura. ―Por supuesto que sí, siempre serás _Luce_ para mí.

No sé muy bien a qué se refería con eso último, pero al menos me relaja saber que sigue teniéndome afecto. Eso era un punto positivo, quizá aún quedaba un poco más y no me negaría a descubrirlo, necesitaba saber si existía alguna posibilidad de volver a ser más que una amiga.

Lo ansiaba demasiado.

Tomé su mano y la apreté con fuerza al tanto él no entendía nada.

―Solo tú puedes decirme así, no lo olvides.

De empiece demostró asombro, pero luego su rostro cambió repentinamente revelando unos mofletes más enrojecidos y ojos más entrecerrados.

―Jamás lo olvidaré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana del martes comenzó perfecta, dormí plácidamente toda la noche soñando con el hermoso momento junto a Natsu en las afueras de su casa, recordé su mano con la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos y cómo sus exóticos ojos se fijaban en mí. Aún tenía mucho por recorrer, pero iba en buen camino.

Me puse mi uniforme y amarré mi larga cabellera en una coleta alta para tener el rostro más despejado, hoy tendríamos nuestra primera clase de danza en el año y estaba muy ansiosa. Ya con todo listo salí de mi casa.

Entre la música que traía en mi mente y la cotidiana vista de los alrededores me tardé la nada en llegar a la escuela. No sé si Natsu se vino antes o aún no salía de su casa, creo que también es bueno darle su espacio ya que si estoy siempre encima de él será muy notorio qué es lo que busco realmente.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezar, tenía mi cabeza en otra galaxia, pensaba en Lisanna y Natsu, en qué sucede realmente entre ellos y si podré esta vez hacer lo que mi corazón manda. No quiero volver a sentir que debo ignorar mi felicidad.

Lucharé por lo que quiero, está decidido.

Abrí la puerta de mi salón, por el silencio que se sentía desde los pasillos entré con confianza creyendo que no habría nadie dentro, pero me había equivocado.

Sobre el puesto de Gray, encontré a Juvia dejando un sobre azul bajo su mesa que curiosamente se parece mucho al que él solía encontrar casi todos los días en el año anterior.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunté de golpe para ver su reacción, cuando me vio entrar se mostró tan confundida y asustada que el trozo de papel saltó tres pupitres más atrás.

¿Será posible lo que estoy pensando?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Estimadas(os), me tiene muy contenta estar de vuelta pronto, simplemente la inspiración cayó como un rayo sobre mi cabeza y me puse a escribir para traerles en breve la segunda parte. Estoy muy a gusto con sus bellos comentarios, por temas de FF no los he podido leer todos ya que se demoran mucho en cargar sin embargo hago lo posible por responderles sus dudas y todo lo demás que deseen.**

 ***ALERTA SPOILER, SI NO HA VISTO Y NO QUIERE SABER NO LEA LO QUE VIENE A CONTINUACIÓN***

**Acabo de ver la nueva OVA de Fairy Tail, déjenme decirles que me pareció algo extraña XD si bien está basada en una parte del manga donde luego de los juegos mágicos el equipo perdedor debe pagar la apuesta, en este caso el A, cambiaron muchas cosas y agregaron algunas innecesarias. Entiendo a Mashima y sé que le encanta el ecchi pero a veces se pasan XD y siempre es Lucy la que sufre más, pobechita :c, en fin, no me gusto taaaaanto y hubiera preferido que hicieran una OVA del especial de navidad.**

 **Lo siento soy muy difícil XD además cuando habrá Nalu?! se está tardando mucho ese trámite :(**

 **En fin, no más descargos.**

 **Soy feliz por que al menos Hiro Mashima tira algunas indirectas de Nalu por su twitter así que mantengo la esperanza (?)**

 **Abrazos para todas y todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews y tiempo. Como siempre espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones y respondo todo.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	14. Mi felicidad

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Hiro "Troll" Mashima** **(N/A: ¡Dame más Nalu, maldita sea!)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Libro Dos:** _ **Luce**_

* * *

 _¿Vale la pena jugarnos la vida por la felicidad de los demás si pasamos a llevar la nuestra?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Catorce: Mi felicidad.**

Lucy quedó estancada junto a la puerta mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de Juvia quien no tenía donde esconderse. La trastornada joven volvió a tomar el sobre azul con ambas manos y lo atrajo hasta su pecho ocultándolo como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Ahora las piezas del rompecabezas se iban armando una tras otra como por acto de un fuerte imán de pruebas evidentes. Ante sus ojos tenía la respuesta ante los constantes encontrones de Gray viéndolo mientras bajaba al sótano con sigilo. La rubia lo había entendido, tampoco era necesario que su compañera fuera más explícita ante una situación transparente, sin embargo no podían quedarse un segundo más contemplándose en silencio esperando quién rompe el hielo.

A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos que terminaban en salones desconocidos, todas las señales indicaban que era el momento ideal para hablar sobre ello. Ambas lo tenían más que claro.

―¿Acaso eres tú la admiradora secreta de Gray? ―preguntó inútilmente aún sabiendo la respuesta. Quería oírlo de sus propios labios, su palabra era la última pieza del tormentoso puzzle.

Loxar agachó la cabeza asintiendo al mismo tiempo, apretó con sus dedos levemente el papel perfumado para descargar sus nervios de alguna manera. ―Yo…―su voz se fue apagando de a poco―…yo solo quería estar cerca de Fullbuster. ―mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba qué más decir, de seguro Lucy creería que estaba loca o algo por el estilo. Era más que obvio que desde ahora dejaría de hablarle como muchas chicas lo hicieron cuando era más pequeña. Al menos eso pensó ella en aquel instante.

―Debiste decírselo, ¿por qué no te confesaste a él? ―Lucy se acercó y la tomó por los hombros―, ¿no crees que pudo haberte correspondido?

―La respuesta es obvia ―negó con la cabeza―, él no siente nada por Juvia pero sí por su admiradora.

―La cosa es que Juvia y la admiradora son la misma persona ―la corrigió Heartfilia al tanto le regalaba una sonrisa―, sé que soy la menos indicada para aconsejarte esto, pero deberías decirle lo que sientes o luego será demasiado tarde.

Y lo era, ¿cuántas veces desperdició la oportunidad de declararse a Natsu? Miles. Era irritante hasta para ella misma el ver correr los días por su calendario y seguir sintiendo que no han avanzado más allá de su especial amistad. Por eso y mucho más no permitiría que otra persona pasara por la misma circunstancia. Se acomodaron sobre las mesas para charlar más calmadas, Lucy trataba de incentivarla a que se armara de valor y le contara sus sentimientos a Gray sabiendo lo difícil y casi imposible que era. Al mismo tiempo pensaba en Fullbuster, ¿cómo reaccionaría él ante una confesión de amor? Podría jurar que jamás se lo imaginó de esa manera.

―No sé si podría soportar el duro rechazo de Fullbuster…―Loxar estaba tan roja que podría camuflarse perfectamente en un huerto de tomates.

―Es que no deberías pensar en ello antes de intentarlo.

―Lo-lo intentaré, gracias Lucy. ―decidida, Juvia optó por seguir el consejo de su amiga y compañera.

Aquel momento emocionante fue interrumpido por el sonido que hacía la puerta del salón al abrirse; se trataba de Lisanna que acababa de llegar. Su rostro se veía cansado y su cabello un tanto desarreglado, al parecer no había tenido una noche muy agradable, eso les preocupó a las muchachas que permanecían dentro del aula cuando esta llegó.

―Buenos días. ―saludó a ambas, aunque mantenía cierta tensión con Lucy ya que evitaba en lo más posible mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

La rubia podía sentirlo, eso la estaba punzando fuerte en el estómago. Hace días atrás o mejor dicho, desde aquel paseo infernal que las cosas entre ellas no volvieron a ser como antes. Nunca fueron amigas tan íntimas ni cercanas, no obstante habían hecho un pacto y este no se cumplió. En la cabeza de Heartfilia existía más de una teoría a esta problemática pero la que más rondaba por su materia gris era la del supuesto error de Natsu al decirle la verdad.

« _¿Habrá sido capaz de contarle todo aquella noche?_ »pensó ella mientras se acomodaba en su pupitre. Era lo más probable, pero tampoco comprendía si aquello le había servido de algo pues su relación también se tensó luego de tal suceso. No era suficiente para ella, tenía que saber la verdad. Se levantó con decisión y caminó hasta el puesto de la albina que ya había instalado sus cosas en su mesa.

―¿Podemos hablar al término de las clases?

Lisanna alzó la cabeza con sorpresa, si había algo que no esperaba era precisamente el que Lucy tomara la iniciativa de hablar las cosas. Aún sentía remordimiento por haber sido casi la única que no sabía lo que realmente pasaba.

―Claro. ―contestó ella en seco sin despegar la mirada del borde de su falda. Al menos habían podido quedar en algo.

Los demás estudiantes entraron a la sala uno tras otro, la clase estaba por comenzar. Cada uno se acomodó en su puesto en tanto Lucy hacía lo mismo, sacó su cuaderno de biología y todo lo necesario mientras iban llegando sus amigas que al unísono le saludaban. Incluso Gajeel hacía su primera aparición en la clase llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el aula, muchos no tenían una muy buena impresión sobre él. Al menos Heartfilia sabía que su amiga Levy estaba muy contenta con este nuevo curso. El muchacho rudo cruzó por el pasillo entre las mesas y se sentó atrás.

La rubia golpeaba el piso levemente con la punta de sus pies tocando una canción desconocida mientras esperaba ansiosa que ese puntiagudo cabello rosa cruzara esa puerta maldiciendo a medio mundo como todas las mañanas. Cada ruido que ocurría por los pasillos le acortaba la respiración ya que cualquiera de ellos podía significar que quedaban segundos para que arribara en el aula.

Vio como entró Gray, Loke y Elfman charlando muy animados así que alzó un poco su cabeza para ver si venía alguien más tras de ellos, y así fue…

―Buenos días. ―Sting que entró en compañía de su fiel amigo Rogue con cara de "odio las mañanas". Saludó a los presentes para luego pegarle un vistazo a Lucy quien soltó un suspiro de decepción. ―¡Oye!, ¿a qué va esa reacción cuando me ves? ―la interrogó, se veía muy molesto y un tanto ofendido.

Lucy lo miró con desinterés, no tenía ganas de discutir y menos con él. ―No es nada. ―contestó aburrida. « _Solo esperaba que fueras otra persona_.» gritó en su mente sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

Sting rechistó y con el peor de los ánimos tomó lugar en su puesto seguido de Rogue que observaba la escena con cansancio.

―Qué chiquilla más pesada ―se quejó el rubio a su amigo que permanecía sentado a su derecha―, ¿por qué se empeña en ser tan odiosa conmigo?, así ningún tipo va a fijarse en ella.

―¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por una chica? ¿Acaso ella…? ―Rogue lo miró preocupado, su inesperada pregunta había terminado por incomodar más a su compañero.

―To-tonterías…―se cruzó de brazos y como un niño de cinco años se amurró sobre su silla.

Pasaron cinco minutos más hasta que el profesor Ivan Dreyar entró al salón con su enorme libro de clases y un bolso lleno de hojas blancas que despertó la curiosidad de los alumnos ya que rebalsaba por la abertura de su portafolio. Se detuvo frente a la pizarra luego de dejar sus pesadas cosas sobre su mesa y alzó la voz para llamar la atención de todos. ―Alumnos, el día de hoy comenzaremos un proyecto de ciencias así que deberán contestar estas pruebas de compatibilidad para definir quién será su compañero. ―fue breve y preciso mientras iba pasando las hojas a cada uno.

―¿No podremos trabajar con quien queramos? ―preguntó Levy con lamento mientras ojeaba a Gajeel con disimulo.

Ivan se acercó hasta el pupitre de la muchacha y asintió con sarcasmo. ―Qué inteligente es usted, señorita. ―terminó de repartir las hojas mientras recibía mil quejas por parte de los estudiantes que no les gustaba para nada la idea de trabajar con alguien al azar.

―Escuchen chicos, en el futuro tendrán que trabajar con muchas personas que no les agraden por lo que es buena idea que se vayan acostumbrando desde ahora ―miró su reloj―, tienen quince minutos así que empiecen ya.

Como una coreografía todos se pusieron a escribir a excepción de Lucy quien aún esperaba que llegara su vecino, ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Echó un vistazo a las preguntas y luego a sus compañeros, muchos trataban de copiar y mirar las respuestas del otro para coincidir en la compatibilidad. Era lamentable que ella no pudiera hacer eso con el torbellino rosa ya que ni siquiera se encontraba en la sala considerando que se sentaban lejos uno del otro.

Quería estar con él, deseaba tener una excusa más para pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Trató de pensar qué respondería su vecino en cada pregunta, una que otra tontería se le venía a su cabeza.

―¡Lamento la tardanza! ―Natsu llegó de golpe al salón con la respiración agitada y una que otras gotas de sudor. Apoyó parte de su cuerpo sobre la pared y arregló su cabello que denotaba a la gran velocidad que corrió.

―Te dejaré pasar solo por esta oportunidad. ―de mala gana Ivan le pasó una hoja para que fuera a responder el test.

Dragneel recibió el papel aún agitado y caminó por el espacio que lo guiaba hasta su pupitre no sin antes saludar a su vecina con una tierna sonrisa, un gesto que la había derretido por completo; en ese instante Lucy sintió que su corazón al fin recupero su pulso normal. Todo parecía sacado de una escena de una película romántica, faltaba tan solo la música de fondo para que fuera perfecto. Sin embargo, la perfección no existía en la vida amorosa de Heartfilia.

―¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ―Natsu gritó a toda voz desconcentrando a la sala completa mientras apuntaba a Gajeel con desconcierto.

―¡Dragneel, una más y te vas castigado! ―gritó Ivan que no parecía mentir sobre su amenaza.

Lucy palmeó su frente, su vecino siempre conseguía la manera de arruinar todos los momentos. Trató e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar lo ocurrido y regresó su concentración a la prueba, recordó que Dreyar les exigió rotundamente que respondieran con la mayor sinceridad posible, no obstante le asustaba qué resultados podría traer el ser tan honesta. Respondió cada una de las interrogativas con su mano temblorosa tratando de no pasarse de la delgada línea de respuestas, soltó un exagerado suspiro y se levantó para entregar su hoja.

Aunque ya muchos habían acabado, cada vez el tiempo corría más rápido y quedaba menos para finalizar el test.

―¡Tiempo, entréguenme sus hojas! ―Dreyar pasó puesto por puesto quitando las pruebas restantes.

Levy guardó sus útiles en su mochila mientras parecía balbucear algo indescifrable.

―Espero que los resultados me dejen con él…―susurró al girar su cabeza en dirección donde se encontraba Gajeel.

―Y yo espero que…―Lucy guardó silencio, había despintado que lo que sentía era un fuerte secreto―…olvídalo.

―Ya lo sé. ―Levy sonrió causando que la rubia se convirtiera en una frutilla.

Había olvidado que su compañera de puesto conocía la respuesta, más bien sabía a qué chico se refería con esos anhelos.

―Tranquila, soy una tumba ―McGarden selló sus labios con dos de sus dedos―, aunque aún necesito saber en qué están ahora.

―En nada, él parece haber dado vuelta la página.

―Eso no lo sabes ―Levy pegó una breve mirada al torbellino rosa para luego regresar su enfoque hasta su amiga―, tendrás que dar tu cien por ciento si quieres conocer la verdadera respuesta.

Quedando absolutamente pensativa y algo confundida, Lucy agachó su cabeza dejándola reposar sobre el tablero mientras analizaba las posibilidades. Era realmente problemático suponer cómo acabaría todo si él la rechazara o algo parecido, todo su mundo se vendría abajo. Aunque si seguía pensando en ello su cerebro se quemaría. Lo único que debía importarle en estos momentos son los resultados del test.

El maestro Ivan pasó parte de lo que sería la nueva materia del año así que no les dejó mucho tiempo libre para análisis ni menos para charlar, muchos números y nuevas fórmulas. Ya a diez minutos de terminar la clase todos querían huir por esa puerta.

―Dejaremos todo hasta aquí. Recuerden que la próxima clase traeré los resultados ―tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta―, no olviden sus materiales.

Sonó el timbre y todos saltaron con regocijo mientras guardaban sus pertenencias.

―¡Al fin! Ya me estaba aburriendo. ―Cana fue la primera en salir seguida de sus demás compañeros.

―A mí me gusta biología. ―comentó Yukino un tanto avergonzada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se reunieron en el patio al tanto veían jugar fútbol a los de tercero año en la cancha de la escuela. Por un lado se encontraban los chicos hablando de temas sin importancia y en el otro las chicas observando específicamente a los jugadores. Todas reían al oír los pervertidos comentarios de Cana mientras se deleitaba contemplando a los muchachos de una clase menos.

―Oigan, ¿a quién miran tanto que se ríen de esa manera? ―Natsu se inmiscuyó en la charla femenina con gran curiosidad pues las risas cómplices se oían por todo el patio.

Al percatarse de su presencia, Lucy giró zarandeada. ―No…no es nada. ―pero sus mejillas y su graciosa expresión decían otra cosa. Su vecino la observó con sospecha teniendo aún más ganas de saber qué era lo que sucedía. La muchacha percibió el incómodo análisis que Natsu le hacía desde cerca y comenzó a sudar.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? ―posó su mano sobre la húmeda frente de su compañera para ver su temperatura, lo que la contrarió aún más.

―No, solo…no te acerques tanto.

Se maldijo a ella misma por ser tan esquiva cuando estaba en plan de hacer todo lo contrario. ¡Cómo se ponía cuando él estaba cerca!

―Está bien. ―casi ocultando su molestia, Natsu decidió complacer la petición de su vecina tomando distancia y tratando de distraerse en otra cosa. Heartfilia sabía que no había hecho lo correcto, pero las miradas de todos y especialmente la de Lisanna la aturdían demasiado.

No era algo que podía disimular, la menor de la familia Strauss tenía mucho que pensar y también mucho que decir. Frente a la situación que vivió el verano pasado parte de su motivación se vino abajo y sabía que todo eso era su culpa. Tenía mucha rabia acumulada y no sabía cómo dejarla salir; podía verlo, Natsu moría por Heartfilia y ella se había quedado fuera de tal triángulo amoroso que algunos podían ver antes. Le dolía, pero esa era la realidad y tendría que aceptarla.

―Oye Juvia, ¿al final nos juntaremos en tu casa el fin de semana? ―Lisanna optó por romper ese tormentoso hielo que la estaba atravesando para cambiar a un tema más calmado y fácil para todos.

Ella asintió. ―El sábado en la noche los espero a todos en mi hogar. ―respondió la muchacha de cabello azul con muchas ansias.

―Genial ―Loke alzó su mano como si ya estuviera de fiesta―, extrañaba juntarme con ustedes.

―¿Yo también estoy invitada? ―preguntó Yukino con mucha vergüenza.

―¡Por supuesto que sí, tontita! ―Cana la abrazó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del buen ambiente sonó el timbre para regresar al salón de clases. Las chicas eran las más entusiasmadas con la primera clase de baile en el año así que corrieron hacia el gimnasio para cambiarse en los camarines, por otro lado los muchachos del cuarto año tendrían su clase de artes marciales con el maestro Jellal. Ya dentro de los vestuarios femeninos las chicas se comenzaron a equipar. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa manga corta color blanco y una _falda-short_ del mismo color con bordes negros y zapatillas cómodas.

―Me da un poco de vergüenza que los chicos nos vean así. ―comentó Levy mientras observaba lo corta que era su falda en uno de los espejos. La verdad es que para ser uniformes escolares mostraban demasiada piel. Sin embargo no había notado que para sus compañeras las cuales eran un poco más desarrolladas la situación parecía mucho peor.

Lucy miró su reflejo y se dio cuenta de las palabras de su amiga, una falda bastante diminuta que por lo menos el short que iba debajo la hacía menos vulgar acompañada de una camisa más que ajustada. Agradeció a todos los dioses el haber empacado su sostén más firme y deportivo esta mañana para evitar que una de las dos se saliera de lugar mientras daba saltos.

―No mientas, de seguro ansías que Gajeel te vea así. ―bromeó Cana quien estaba en la misma situación, aunque a diferencia de sus amigas ella lo tomaba con más confianza y desinterés.

―¿De-desear que nos vean así? ―Erza puso su imaginación a volar mientras le salía humo por las orejas, ¿qué reacción pondrá Jellal al verla vestida de esa forma?, quizá ya no le parecía tan mal atuendo.

« _Ya quiero salir para que Fullbuster pueda verme con este provocador uniforme_. » añoraba Juvia en sus pensamientos.

Mirajane acabó de amarrar su falda y se unió a las que se veían en el espejo. ―Vaya, al parecer Lucy no es la única que tiene fiebre el día de hoy.

Las chicas salieron de los vestidores encontrándose a sus compañeros que ya estaban calentando en la cancha del gimnasio por orden del profesor Jellal. Al lado de la radio se encontraba Ultear, la maestra de danza que esperaba por ellas y quien robaba todas las miradas de los muchachos hasta que vieron a las chicas con el proclamado uniforme de baile. Más de un tropiezo tuvieron por estar curioseando cómo les quedaba.

―Amo la clase de educación física. ―mientras trotaba Loke no despegaba la vista de sus compañeras de clase.

Natsu se detuvo para beber agua, abrió una botella que trajo desde su casa para tomar un poco y luego echó unas cuantas gotas sobre su cabeza. Él había sido el único que no se había dado cuenta de la enorme distracción que tenían sus pares. Dirigió su mirada hasta las chicas y pudo comprender por qué tanto alboroto. Las miró una por una hasta detenerse en Lucy, esta vez amarraba su larga cabellera rubia en una coleta alta. Admiró sus largas piernas y esa contorneada cintura que solo ella podía lucir con una camisa tan apretada. Verla era un deleite, su rostro decidido y su respiración agitada luego del calentamiento no era más que un goce para él.

Ultear apretó el botón para encender la música mientras daba instrucciones a sus alumnas, empezó la prima estrofa y todas comenzaron a seguir los pasos de la profesora. Al mismo tiempo la baba de los chicos comenzaba a caer, cada uno con la vista puesta en alguna muchacha en especial. Gajeel fingía que no le interesaba lo que estaba pasando pero no dudaba en usar uno de sus ojos para contemplar a Levy menearse con dificultad. Por otro lado Gray mantenía la mirada entre Juvia y Yukino.

Ni Loke ni Elfman tenían una preferida hasta el momento, en cambio Sting tenía bastante claro hacia dónde iban sus apuestas. Obviamente Eucliffe no quería llamar la atención sobre ello así que mantuvo una postura tranquila mientras observaba a Lucy; ni siquiera él mismo podía comprender por qué le interesaba tanto, era muy maleducada y grosera con él la mayor parte del tiempo.

―¡Ahora hacia abajo! ―indicó la maestra mientras iba bajando al ritmo de la canción sacudiendo sus piernas y caderas hasta flexionar por completo sus rodillas y rozar el suelo.

―¡Me voy a caer! ―Lisanna se afirmó con una mano para no desvanecerse hacia el lado, hacer ese paso significaba tener mucho equilibrio.

Todo esto reveló una maravillosa vista a los chicos.

―¡Que nadie vea a mis hermanas, malditos animales! ―gritó Elfman colocándose en frente de sus compañeros.

―¿Con que sí?, pues mira que bien te las arreglas para mirar a las otras chicas. ―le alegó Loke sin perder su mirada picarona y divertida, él era quien más gozaba con todo este espectáculo.

Jellal se acercó al grandote e hizo sonar su silbato. ―Continuemos con la clase, no se distraigan. ―los hizo regresar a su entrenamiento, él no tenía problemas en compartir el gimnasio con Ultear las veces que sea pero también era consciente de las consecuencias que traía, como por ejemplo el que sus alumnos estuvieran más pendientes del taller de baile que el de artes marciales.

En tanto los chicos seguían con el calentamiento se permitió observar un poco, él entendía en absoluto que sus estudiantes se distrajeran puesto que reconocía la gran belleza que tenían las muchachas, especialmente la pelirroja. Si bien no era la más aplicada a la hora de bailar y sus pasos eran un poco tiesos y torpes, era digna de admirar. Ese rostro avergonzado que gritaba a todo el mundo que estaba perdida con la coreografía y no sabía qué hacer, sus mejillas que hacían juego con su cabello amarrado, su cuello húmedo, sus piernas desnudas. Eran incontables factores los que lo hacían suspirar desde su ubicación.

Unos centímetros más a su derecha, Gray y Loke trotaban en conjunto mientras comentaban lo que veían.

―Oye, ¿te has fijado que el maestro no les quita la vista de encima a las chicas? ―le comentó Fullbuster a su amigo.

Loke soltó una risa juguetona. ―Es obvio que está mirando a la maestra.

―¿Tú crees?

―Claro que si, además ambos están en una edad promedio y no me parecería raro que estén saliendo en secreto. ―concluía el chico de cabello naranja.

―No lo había pensado. ―confesó Gray con toda sinceridad.

Juvia tomó provecho de las constantes miradas de su amor secreto para exagerar aún más los pasos de baile, daba giros marcados y jugaba con su cabello. No podía desperdiciar la posibilidad de llamar la atención de su chico preferido.

―¿Qué le pasa a Juvia? ―Natsu se acercó a los muchachos mientras la miraba con rareza, quizá el marcar tanto sus movimientos le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

―Por cómo reacciona diría que quiere impresionar a alguien. ―contestó Loke.

―¿Tú crees? ―volvió a preguntar Gray.

―A lo mejor le pica el trasero. ―bromeó Dragneel, quien de los tres parecía el más perdido.

Aunque los tres muchachos atentos a Loxar no comprendían a fondo las verdaderas intenciones de la joven, uno de los estudiantes de esa clase había podido caer ante sus encantos. Lyon Vastia parecía haber encontrado el nirvana con ambos ojos perdidos en esa soñadora expresión en la cara de Juvia, como dicen en algunos libros, fue amor a primera vista.

La música de la primera canción acabó, así que las chicas tomaron un breve descanso mientras bebían agua y secaban sus cuerpos con sus respectivas toallas de mano.

Lucy se dejó caer sobre el suelo al tanto recuperaba su respiración normal, a su lado se acomodaron Juvia y Yukino.

―Eso ha sido cansador…―comentó Agría con la voz agitada.

―Yo lo he disfrutado. ―Juvia no despegaba la vista de Fullbuster aunque este no supiera ni de su presencia.

De repente sintieron como se les acercaba uno de los muchachos, Lyon caminaba en dirección hacia las tres específicamente para quedar frente a Juvia. Las jóvenes se le quedaron viendo expectantes, sin embargo él parecía oprimido por la cobardía, pero solo fue una apariencia.

―¡Sin duda eres la mejor bailarina que han visto mis ojos! ―exclamó Vastia hacia Juvia que no podía con tanto bochorno, por un momento creyó que el chico se le tiraría encima.

 _«Esto parece una declaración de amor de novela cómica…»_ pensó Heartfilia al presenciar todo ese espectáculo. Ahora las cosas se ponían más complejas para su amiga, ya que precisamente no era la atención de Lyon la cual Juvia deseaba llamar, la situación estaba de cabeza. Peor que eso, todos los alumnos se habían percatado de aquella acción sin dejar excluido al exhibicionista de la clase del cual era casi imposible descifrar cómo se tomaba todo eso.

―Yo-yo no sé qué responder…―Juvia jugueteaba con sus dedos tratando de desviar su mirada en cualquier cosa que no sea Vastia, claramente podía entender sus intenciones a primera instancia y su respuesta hacia él era más que obvia.

―¡Oye holgazán! ―Gray apareció en escena con el ceño fruncido―, vamos a continuar entrenando así que regresa al sector de hombres, idiota. ―agarró a su primo de la camisa y lo tironeó hacia atrás.

Desde las orejas hasta la punta de la nariz de Juvia se colorearon como una manzana roja, « _¡Triángulo amoroso!_ » profirió en su alocada cabeza mientras se cubría la boca con culpa.

―No sé qué estás pensando, pero por la expresión que tienes de seguro es algo descabellado. ―ultimó Lucy con la mirada perdida y cansada en su compañera.

El resto de hora pasó volando y la clase de educación física terminó dando lugar al último recreo. Cada vez faltaba menos para que Heartfilia y Lisanna pudieran conversar, ambas lo tenían muy presente. Los alumnos fueron a las duchas para cambiarse el uniforme obviamente a sus respectivos lugares. En cuanto a los maestros, Jellal se quedó recogiendo los conos, colchonetas y otros implementos deportivos para regresarlos al cajón donde se guardaban.

―¡Aguarda, por favor! ―Ultear tomó la radio e hizo esperar a su colega para caminar juntos hacia la bodega en el fondo del gimnasio. ―¿Te has divertido?

―Sí, aunque al parecer los chicos lo han pasado mejor ―bromeó el hombre.

Ultear fingió reír con ganas. ―Eres un pillo, de seguro tú también disfrutaste de la vista. ―dijo con vileza.

―No…―negó con la cabeza―…ya no estoy en esa edad, además ellas son mis alumnas no podría verlas con otros ojos. ―se justificó aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso ya no era tan irrefutable.

La maestra se arrimó un poco más y tomó a Fernandes por el hombro. ―Me refería a mí, tontito ―le coqueteó―, no te hagas.

Tragando saliva y con mucha incomodidad, Jellal recuperó su distancia de vuelta. Simplemente no se sentía cómodo con esos constantes acercamientos de su colega y aunque no negaba que era sumamente atractiva, él tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Dejó a Milkovich con la pregunta en la punta de su lengua alejándose más para dejar los útiles en la bodega e ir a los camarines.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La última clase era de historia. Se comentaba por los pasillos la llegada de un profesor nuevo que no dejaba indiferentes a los alumnos del cuarto año, era el tema de conversación en estos momentos mientras se encontraban a la espera y confirmación de los rumores. Entraron uno que otros alumnos más al salón que faltaban por llegar cuando pudieron distinguir a un hombre alto y moreno que parecía perdido entre tantas salas de clase. Asomó su cabeza para comprobar si estaba en el lugar correcto aunque no era el método correcto para saberlo.

―¿Qué clases tienen ahora? ―preguntó como si nada.

―Historia, señor. ―contestó Lisanna con amabilidad.

―¡Genial!, creí que me había perdido. ―comentó más calmado ignorando por completo que ya había hecho esa pregunta veinte veces en otras aulas mientras buscaba la correcta.

Todos lo observaban muy curiosos y en silencio hasta que la fricción entre las patas de la silla arrastrándose hasta atrás los hizo desenfocar su atención hacia Cana que se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―se acercó al hombre y lo apuntó con el dedo-, ¡esta es mi escuela!

Nadie lo podía creer, ni tres segundos llevaba el profesor nuevo y ya recibía un ataque. Cana no parecía nada cómoda con la presencia de él, su sereno semblante cambió abruptamente cuando lo vio entrar al salón.

―Hija, iba a contártelo pero tu madre me aconsejó que no lo hiciera. ―le dijo él con mucha naturalidad.

―¡¿Hija?! ―exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, algunos se pararon y otros se sostenían la mandíbula para que no tocara el piso de la impresión. Cana fue quien más incómoda se vio con todo esto, no por ser la hija del nuevo maestro más bien por enterarse de su nuevo trabajo de una manera casi inaceptable.

Se regresó a su asiento con mucha molestia para dejar caer su cuerpo con bestialidad sobre la silla con sus brazos cruzados y mirada gacha.

―Bueno alumnos, mi nombre es Gildarts Clive y seré su maestro de historia ―se presentó ignorando por completo lo que acababa de pasar―, espero que podamos trabajar todos en conjunto y lograr grandes cosas.

Lucy miró a su amiga con preocupación, le ponía muy mal ver afectadas a las personas que quería. Sin embargo en esa instancia era casi imposible que lo tratara con ella. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido Gildarts no parecía mostrar incomodidad alguna y eso le llamaba mucho la atención del nuevo maestro, quizá no tenía tan buena relación con Cana después de todo.

No sabía que pensar en verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La última clase concluyó con un trabajo de investigación para la próxima semana, nada bueno para un profesor que acababa de llegar y debía ganarse a sus alumnos. Mientras todos ordenaban las mesas y sus cosas para salir de la sala e irse a sus casas Lucy esperaba por Lisanna en el patio. Al paso que iban saliendo se despedían de la rubia uno por uno.

―¡Nos vemos mañana! ―se despidió Levy quien salía en compañía de Gajeel, Lucy le respondió con la mano.

Se acomodó en una banca cercana para esperar más cómoda al tanto observaba los árboles de los alrededores. Natsu salió del aula con un semblante cansado y aparentes ganas de llegar pronto a su casa, aunque al ver a su vecina con la mirada perdida no pudo aguantar las ganas de acercársele para fastidiarla un poco antes de partir.

―¿Te quedarás a dormir en la escuela? ―bromeó él en tanto se acercaba a la banca.

Heartfilia lo miró con gracia, durante el día no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de hablar ni de coincidir a diferencia de ayer.

―No, estoy esperando a Lisanna para charlar. ―contestó con toda la sinceridad posible y tomó un mechón de su cabello para liar con él y así destensarse.

―¿Charlar? ¿De qué? ―la curiosidad invadió al muchacho, y fuerte. Moría de ganas por saber qué iban a conversar. Tenía conocimiento de que cada vez que las chicas hacían eso no hablaban precisamente de uñas y ropa.

―Secreto de chicas. ―Lucy sacó su lengua.

Por un lapso de segundo se arrepintió de hacerlo y sus mejillas se acaloraron. Nuevamente los recuerdos la atacaban; él sobre ella succionando su lengua con sus labios mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima en aquella mansión del verano pasado. Natsu la miró con detención y bastante serio, probablemente pensó lo mismo que ella.

Tomó asiento a su costado y se echó hacia atrás relajando sus músculos al tanto estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba.

―Y yo que quería invitarte a ver una película…―canturreó mientras la observaba de reojo para conocer su reacción.

Ella lo lamentaba, una y mil veces maldecía la hora en que se le ocurrió hacer otros planes.

―Puede ser después, no me tomará toda la tarde.

Natsu soltó una risa cómplice, en cierta manera le parecía adorable que ella tratara de hacer lo posible por no dejarlo de lado.

―Te espero entonces, adiós. ―se levantó con gran ánimo de la banca y emprendió camino hasta su casa.

Lucy lo vio marcharse sin darse cuenta que Lisanna había visto absolutamente todo.

―Ya podemos hablar. ―rompió el silencio haciendo que a la rubia casi le dé un infarto. Definitivamente la albina siempre llegaba en el peor momento.

Tomando lugar y reemplazando donde se acomodó su vecino, Lisanna se dejó caer sobre la banca para quedar a su lado y poder conversar. Ambas dieron un fuerte suspiro, un impulso que les permitió hablar con absoluta sinceridad.

―Muy bien, iré al grano ―Strauss la miró fijamente y se atrevió a preguntar―, ¿por qué no me dijiste te gustaba Natsu?

Lucy quedó en blanco. Jamás habría imaginado de que su amiga conocía la verdad y ya desde hace bastante; eso explicaba su extraña y difusa actitud hacia ella desde que llegaron de las vacaciones. Todo esto estaba siendo muy brusco, dudo un instante si debía decir la verdad para evitar herir sus sentimientos.

―¿De qué hablas? ―fingió no entender la pregunta.

―¡Ya basta! ―alzó la voz―, dime la verdad de una buena vez.

Mala jugaba. Era completamente evidente de que a Lisanna no le podría seguir ocultando lo que sentía. Pensó en ella misma, en su felicidad y que quizás ya era hora de jugársela por sus propios sentimientos.

Clavó sus dedos entre su falda y lo dejó salir. ―Estás en lo cierto, me gusta Natsu.

Aun conociendo la respuesta Lisanna sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, todas sus sospechas se habían comprobado. Agachó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con el platinado flequillo de su cabello.

―Ya lo sabía…―respondió con frialdad.

Heartfilia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

―Quizás siempre lo supe ―Lisanna alzó la cabeza, se veía muy triste y afectada―, me siento horrible por eso, no quería dejar que Natsu fuera de alguien más y terminé haciéndoles daño a los dos.

Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y dejó escapar una lágrima de culpabilidad.

―¡No es cierto! ―Lucy le tomó el hombro―, fue mi culpa, yo debí ser honesta contigo desde el inicio. El problema es que te vi tan feliz y entusiasmada que no tuve el valor…

―¿De verdad creíste que no se notaba lo que sucedía entre ustedes dos?

La pregunta de Strauss rebotó más de diez veces sobre la cabeza de la rubia. Era algo que en algún momento creyó posible, pero poco a poco terminaron involucrándose más personas en el tema. Hibiki también formó parte de ese extraño drama amoroso.

―Sé que suena absurdo pero creí que con tal de que tu fueras feliz no importaría.

―¡Eres una tonta, Lucy! ―le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos―, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Se alzó hacia Heartfilia apretándola con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el puntiagudo hombro de su amiga humedecido por su llanto. Claramente la chica llegada de Crocus esperaba una reacción totalmente diferente por parte de Lisanna, quizá una bofetada por ser una roba chicos.

―La culpa es mía por mentirme a mí misma cuando frente a mis ojos podía ver cómo Natsu y tú se deseaban todo el tiempo.

―Lo lamento, de verdad.

―Yo lo lamento más ―se separó un poco para verla fijamente a los ojos―, ¿amigas otra vez?

―¡Claro que sí! ―exclamó Lucy, contenta de solucionar las cosas.

Se dieron otro firme brazo para sellar aquella amistad que había quedado inconclusa desde el verano pasado; ya un montón de hechos quedaron aclarados y solucionados bajo el árbol más viejo de la escuela que brindaba abundante sombra.

―¿Y cómo van las cosas con Natsu?

Lucy agachó la cabeza. ―Pésimo…―se quedó pensando―…¿no te molesta que hablemos de él?

―En absoluto ―negó Lisanna―, quiero remediar mi error y ayudarte con él lo más que pueda.

―Te mentiría si te dijera que estamos bien, luego de lo que ocurrió en la mansión de Mavis nuestra relación está en el aire…

Lisanna se levantó con determinación de la banca y se giró hacia su amiga para luego alzar un puño hacia el aire.

―¡Esfuérzate! ―le dio ánimos―, ¡ve por él!

―Gr-gracias, Lisanna ―miró la hora en su reloj―, lo siento pero debo irme, nos vemos mañana y muchas gracias otra vez. ―Lucy se levantó y junto a sus cosas se fue camino a la casa de Natsu.

Strauss la vio partir con nostalgia. Debía pensar en un nuevo plan y método para olvidar a Natsu, aunque eso le doliera. Lucy y su amigo estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa de los Dragneel se asimilaba a un medio oeste vacío con un bolón de paja girando a causa del viento, Igneel había ido de compras y Zeref estaba buscando un trabajo para sustentar a la familia con otros ingresos. Natsu reposaba sobre su cama luego de comerse las sobras del día anterior pensando qué película podría ver con su vecina, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y pantuflas con su torso completamente desnudo como a él le gustaba andar en su propio hogar. Estiró su cuerpo y se alarmó al oír pasos de la calle. Asomó su nariz por la ventana y la vio caminando en dirección a su reja. No pudo evitar reírse de su cara de incomodidad, le parecía raro que Lucy actuara de esa manera cuando pasa más tiempo en su casa que en su propio hogar.

Bajó al primer piso y le abrió la puerta.

―¡Hey, pasa!

Lucy notó lo semidesnudo que estaba y no tardó en reaccionar, entró con la vista hacia el piso y esperó a que él cerrara la puerta de la entrada para reclamar.

―¡Ponte algo, pervertido! ―le exigió―, estás frente a una chica decente.

El muchacho miró a todas partes haciéndose el gracioso. ―¿Dónde está esa chica?

―¡Idiota! ―le lanzó en la cara un paquete de patatas fritas―, y yo que te traje tu alimento preferido.

Natsu miró el envase como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida y lo tomó con ambas manos para deleitarse con su fisiología mientras lo alzaba al más puro estilo del rey león.

―¿Ya te he dicho que eres mi diosa?

―Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas. ―le guiñó un ojo siguiéndole el juego. Su corazón y su alma no podían dejar de reír, todo estaba siendo igual que antes; aquella confianza, esa complicidad cuando se miraban a los ojos y sabían lo que estaban pensando, todo eso era único, todo era perfecto.

Subieron a la alcoba del muchacho cargando las golosinas y la bebida para deleitarse mientras veían la película. Dejaron las cosas sobre una mesa de apoyo y se acomodaron en la cama.

―Veamos…―Natsu le mostró las opciones que habían para ver―…tengo "Los juegos del enjambre", "La guerra de las falacias" y "Yo después de ti".

Lucy lo miró con decepción pues no conocía ninguna, aunque según él eran bastante recientes y muy bien aclamadas por la crítica. La primera era de acción y un poco de romance, la segunda solo acción y la tercera cursilería en su totalidad; sabía que si elegía esa Natsu era capaz de quemar la televisión para no verla.

Sin embargo lo quiso poner a prueba.

―Quiero ver "Yo después de ti" ―lo miró con malicia.

Natsu contestó rendido. ―Pues bien, veremos esa.

No lo podía creer, su vecino adicto a la sangre y a las guerras desastrosas acababa de darle en el gusto para torturarse durante dos horas y treinta segundos frente a una pantalla que ilustraría solo cosas románticas. ¿Todo eso solo para complacerla? Por eso y mucho más sintió enormes deseos de abrazarlo.

La película comenzó así que se pusieron cómodos junto a sus vasos con bebida y platos llenos de comida chatarra, Natsu seguía sin nada puesto sobre su torso y no parecía querer cubrirlo; estaba demás decir que eso desconcentraba a su compañera. A ratos le pegaba cortas miraditas a sus pectorales bien formados que eran dignos de observar por la eternidad. Fue bajando despacio y sin que la descubriera hasta llegar al borde del llamado camino de la felicidad para detenerse de golpe, estaba cruzando los límites de una chica decente. Tragó saliva y enfocó su atención en la película que ella misma eligió; de un principio partió un tanto lenta ya que la trama no quedaba clara pero con el pasar de los minutos cada vez era más evidente que terminaría siendo otro cliché más, esperaba que su compañero no se quedara dormido por esto.

Miró a su rostro y como lo pensó, estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo así que se le ocurrió una gran pero riesgosa idea. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro de su vecino para llamar su atención y se fue acomodando despacio quedando recostada sobre él. Era su oportunidad de acercarse más y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciarla, ya dio un paso adelante con lo de Lisanna y el pase lo tenía completamente libre hasta el momento.

Pero Natsu no reaccionaba.

Ella suspiró con resignación y cuando ya estaba a punto de separarse sintió el brazo de él rodeándole la cintura y acercándola más. El aire se le fue por completo y su pecho terminó oprimiéndose a más no poder; él movió un poco su cabeza y la miró fijo mientras sonreía.

―¿Tienes frío?

Parecía una pregunta absolutamente tonta y fuera de contexto, puesto que aún se encontraban en los restos del verano. ¿Acaso abrazaba así a todas las chicas que tenían frío? esa pregunta la estaba torturando.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. ―Solo quería despertarte ya que te estás durmiendo, abuelo. ―dijo con burla.

―¡Me aburrió la maldita película! ―se quejó como un niño.

―¿Qué hacemos entonces?

La pregunta flotó por los aires ya que se podía interpretar de muchas maneras.

Natsu se dio media vuelta dejándole el campo libre para que ella lo masajeara. ―Hazme cariño en el pelo y la espalda.

Ella lo miró suspicaz aunque sabía que de cualquier forma terminaría haciéndolo.

―¿Qué clase de panorama es este? ―Lucy estiró ambas manos y dio leves golpecillos en los omóplatos de su vecino. _«Bueno, de todos modos me agrada bastante.»_

Enredó sus dedos entre los picudos y rosados cabellos del muchacho haciendo masajes en círculos provocando que este dejara salir un aliento estremecedor, decir que sentía cosquillas cuando ella lo acariciaba era poco. Apretó parte de su cubrecama con sus fuertes dedos apretando para descargar tanta emoción de alguna manera ya que no quería ser tan evidente. Parecía un cachorro complacido con el amor que le entregaba su ama.

Y quería más.

―¿Me dirás qué hablaste hoy con Lisanna? ―preguntó sin ya poder aguantar la curiosidad.

Heartfilia analizó bien la circunstancia, se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo ocultando cosas y ya estaba cansada de ello. Sentía que deseaba soltar un montón de cosas y dejarlas salir para despejar su cabeza y su corazón.

―Hablamos de ti. ―afirmó con seriedad sin dejar de hacerle cariño.

Mientras tocaba su espalda pudo sentir como los músculos de él se tensaron por un lapso de segundo.

―¿Qué cosa?

Lucy mordió su labio inferior, estaba a microsegundos de decirlo.

―Le dije que me gustabas.

Sus manos se detuvieron como también la respiración de Natsu. La casa de los Dragneel era un completo mausoleo sin ruido alguno como si una bomba hubiera estallado dejándolos sordos, ni siquiera podían oír sus enérgicos latidos. Lucy no sabía qué pensar, quizás él ya no sentía lo mismo y estaba buscando las palabras para rechazarle sin hacerle daño. Solo quería huir de aquel lugar. Tanto silencio la estaba matando.

De un momento a otro Natsu se giró tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir. Sostuvo los brazos de Heartfilia para quedar encima de ella aprisionándola para no dejarle ninguna escapatoria, se acomodó a horcajadas y la miró juicioso como si estuviera a punto de cazar. Tenía muchas cosas que decir pero también muchas cosas por hacer.

Ella estaba hecha un tomate. Se sentía realmente tonta al no saber qué cara tenía ante la inspección de su vecino que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, su aliento y respiración golpeaban su rostro incitándola a alzar su cabeza.

―Lucy, yo…

No obstante y como siempre en la casa de los Dragneel, algo tenía que ocurrir.

―¡Llegué, hijo mío! ―Igneel abrió la puerta con brusquedad para saludar, estaba lleno de bolsas en sus manos y unas que otras por el piso. El pobre hombre estaba tan ansioso por ver a su hijo que no pudo darse cuenta en la verdadera situación en la que él se encontraba.

Natsu y Lucy lo miraron como si hubieran sido descubiertos robando un banco, los dos sonrojados y con la boca abierta.

―Oh por dios ―el hombre agarró sus mechas y empezó a tironear―, ¡díganme que no he interrumpido otro gran momento en la vida de mi hijo! ―miró hacia el techo―, ¿qué he hecho, dios mío? ¿Acaso soy un mal padre?

Se separaron sin perder las avergonzadas expresiones en sus rostros y se acercaron a Igneel que no paraba de maldecirse a sí mismo por no aprender a tocar la puerta.

―Lo siento mucho señor Igneel ―Lucy agachó la cabeza―, yo…yo puedo explicarle todo.

―¡No!, no me expliques nada ya que el único que tiene la culpa aquí soy yo.

De repente, Zeref asomó su cabeza con muchas ganas de saber por qué se sentía tanto alboroto en la segunda planta.

―Papá, no me digas que los pillaste haciendo cosas de grandes ―bromeó.

―¡Ca-cállate! ―le gritó Natsu, estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Igneel levantó las bolsas con un pesar como si se hubiera muerto alguien y puso un pie fuera de la habitación de su hijo menor.

―Perdóname hijo, te he arruinado un momento de calidad con Lucy.

―¿Momento de calidad? ―Heartfilia trataba de asimilar las palabras del padre de Natsu al tanto le tiritaba una ceja.

Evidentemente, aquel momento de calidad fue arruinado y así se mantuvo hasta que Lucy decidió regresar a su casa. Aunque a pesar de todo lo que paso ella estaba contenta pues había tenido más que un acercamiento con su vecino, eso no lo olvidaría por nada en el mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos días después.

Eran las ocho de la mañana en la escuela Fairy Tail, una nueva jornada se abría para los estudiantes y maestros. Ya quedaba poco para acabar la semana así que estaban todos con más ánimo y de mejor humor. El cuarto año A no dejaba de comentar lo entusiasmados que estaban para ir a la casa de Juvia el día sábado, aunque obviamente no estaban todos invitados. Otra situación que los tenía ansiosos era saber qué compañero tendrían para el proyecto de ciencias y justamente hoy lo sabrían ya que su primera clase era Biología.

Lucy llegó minutos antes que entrara el profesor Dreyar al salón con una carpeta café con los resultados, cuando la joven ingresó hizo inmediato contacto visual con Natsu sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar su acercamiento hace dos días.

―Bueno muchachos ―sacó las hojas―, ahora mismo les diré con quién harán el trabajo.

Revisó una lista que traía adjunta y se puso a un costado del pizarrón para estar a la vista de todos.

―La primera pareja estará conformada por Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden.

Levy miró a su compañero con ilusión, sus sueños se acababan de cumplir a pesar de que el moreno no mostrara mucha emoción por ello.

―La siguiente será Mirajane y Lisanna Strauss, luego están Elfman Strauss y Lyon Vastia. ―siguió anunciando.

Las hermanas se observaron con complicidad y alegría mientras Elfman y Lyon se analizaban con detención, probablemente no esperaban ser compañeros pues era evidente que Vastia deseaba otro resultado.

―El señor Gray Fullbuster trabajará con la señorita Juvia Loxar.

―¡Sí! ―se sintió el grito de gloria de la muchacha llamando la atención de toda la clase. « _Vaya que me sirvió echarle una ojeada al test de Fullbuster…_ » pensó con perversidad alagándose por su osadía.

Gray decidió ignorar la situación, todo le parecía demasiado perturbador hasta ahora. Dreyar miró molesto a la ansiosa chica que acababa de chillar a los cuatro vientos lo contesta que estaba.

―Luego de ese impertinente hecho continuaré…―siguió leyendo―…la siguiente pareja está conformada por Cana Alberona y el señor Loke.

Los mencionados chocaron sus palmas puesto que ambos se llevaban muy bien.

―Veamos, el señor Rogue trabajará con Erza Scarlet.

La pelirroja miró a su compañero con curiosidad, no había tenido tiempo de conocerlo bien así que creyó que sería una buena instancia para ello. Rogue le correspondió la mirada y asintió dando a entender que estaba a gusto con el resultado.

―Para finalizar, el señor Natsu Dragneel trabajará con la señorita…

Lucy cruzó los dedos y cerró sus ojos mientras mencionaba su propio nombre una y otra vez.

―Yukino Agría.

Y sintió como el techo caía sobre su espalda, no entendía qué podían tener en común su vecino descabellado y una chica tan tierna y tranquila como Yukino. Quizá debió ser más irresponsable con las respuestas. Se sentía morir.

―Y el señor Sting será la pareja de Lucy Heartfilia ―dejó la hoja sobre la mesa―, ahora júntense con sus parejas mientras yo voy repartiendo sus respectivos trabajos.

Los dos rubios se miraron con sorpresa, ¿qué tanto tenían en común? era realmente increíble. Esos resultados ya no parecían verídicos ni tenían sentido alguno, ¿bajo qué criterios el viejo analizaba todo eso?, Lucy no paraba de preguntarse mientras sentía como una vena se marcaba en su frente. Deseaba en lo más profundo ser la compañera de su vecino y aun así sus deseos no fueron realidad a diferencia de su amiga Levy que sí terminó con quién quería.

―Bueno, ¿te vienes tú o voy yo? ―le gritó Sting desde su puesto―, se nos va acabar el tiempo si sigues pensando en la inmortalidad de cangrejo.

Lucy solo lo observó con odio, el chico era realmente pesado cuando quería. Por otro lado Sting se fijó que McGarden ya estaba con Gajeel en otra mesa así que era evidente que tendría que caminar él hacia allá. Se paró de su asiento para ir y sentarse junto a Heartfilia. Más tarde el maestro Iván les dejó su hoja correspondiente sobre la mesa.

―Escucha, sé que no te agrado pero tendremos que llevarnos bien y hacer esto lo más perfecto posible…―Sting llamó la atención de su compañera―…así que cambia esa cara de funeral.

La joven lo miró con indiferencia e infló sus mofletes. ―Está bien, solo no me molestes.

Revisaron la hoja y anotaron las preguntas para dividirse las tareas obteniendo resultados más rápidos. A pesar de no llevarse de maravilla parecían ser buenos compañeros de equipo cuando se trataba de un trabajo escolar, de todas formas obtendrían una buena calificación si se esforzaban.

―¿Ves que no es tan malo acercarse a mí? ―bromeó Eucliffe al tanto le daba un leve codazo a su pareja de proyecto.

―Eso lo decido yo. ―Lucy sonrió con seguridad.

Mesas más atrás, Natsu observaba todo con mucha detención.

La clase de biología terminó y con ella la primera parte de su proyecto, el maestro les dijo que la próxima semana continuarían trabajando y que sus parejas se mantendrían el resto del año, situación que no les causó mucha gracia a los alumnos del cuarto año A.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukino cargaba los libros del maestro Dreyar que por encargo le tocaba llevarlos a la sala de maestros. Deambulaba por los pasillos haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para que ningún cuaderno cayera al piso ya que eran muy pesados, avanzó por diez salas aproximadamente y cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar algo la hizo detenerse.

―Tanto tiempo, hermanita. ―Sorano frenó en el mismo lugar, iba en compañía de sus amigas Minerva y Flare.

―Hola. ―pensando que sería lo mejor decidió seguir su camino ignorando las posibles intenciones que podría tener la otra joven.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―Minerva le hizo una zancadilla a Yukino causando que se cayera al piso con todos los libros revoloteados.

Alcanzó a cubrir su cara en ayuda de sus dos manos que le permitieron amortiguar la caída. Su respiración era agitada y su pulso iba más allá de lo común.

―Que mal educada es tu hermana…―Flare se agachó para ver mejor a la chica que permanecía en el suelo.

Yukino había escuchado los rumores sobre Sorano y cómo se comportaba junto a sus compañeras pero nunca creyó que sobrepasara tanto aquellos extremos. Ahora entendía por qué Lisanna y Juvia reaccionaron así cuando oyeron su nombre completo por primera vez. Miró a su alrededor, muchas personas comenzaban a acercarse para ver el espectáculo y para su mala suerte nadie intervenía.

Con la esperanza bajo tierra decidió abstenerse a lo que tendría que venir, se rindió bajo las risas burlescas de su hermana y sus amigas mientras a lo lejos oía pasos rápidos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

―¡Déjenla en paz! ―era Natsu junto a Erza que parecían haber notado lo ocurrido.

Las tres chicas hicieron una pausa ya que no esperaban este tipo de intervención. Se miraron unas a otras pensando qué podrían hacer para no recibir la misma paliza que les dio Scarlet el año pasado.

―Yukino ahora es parte de nuestra clase, así que está prohibido tocarla. ―Erza se adelantó a su compañero y se puso con desafío frente a ellas poniendo su peor cara.

Natsu por su parte optó por dejarle el trabajo pesado a la pelirroja para ayudar a Yukino a levantarse, así que se acercó hasta ella y le extendió su mano. ―Anda, no permitiremos que nadie te haga daño.

La sonrisa de Dragneel era tan cálida y contagiosa que terminó provocando que Agria se sonrojara. Probablemente era la primera vez que su corazón latía tan fuerte ante la mirada asentada de un muchacho que se preocupaba por ella. ¿Podría ser aquello un flechazo?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola, ¿qué tal?**

 **Yo aquí batallando contra la universidad y al mismo tiempo aprovechando lo que tengo de libre para avanzar con New Life. Espero no haberme tardado taaaaaaaanto y que este episodio sea de su agrado. Como siempre espero ansiosa saber sus opiniones :P**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron un bello review, también a quienes no puedo responderles por PM: Axeex, OmShantiOm, Melody Aria y los Guest's de verdad mil gracias.**

 **Les deseo una hermosa semana a todos.**

 **Kaya.**


	15. Prioridades

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Libro Dos:** _ **Luce**_

* * *

" _Sin prioridades tu vida pierde su objetivo, sin objetivos pierdes el sentido a la vida"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Quince: Prioridades.**

 **Erza Scarlet POV.**

La mañana de este sábado comenzó agitada. Madrugué, me duché y me vestí lo más silenciosa que pude para no despertar al profesor y salir de su apartamento sin penas ni glorias. Tenía mucho por hacer y no lo lograría si me quedaba ahí encerrada esperando a que él decidiera salir a alguna parte para desviar su atención. Me puse a recorrer el centro de Magnolia buscando una tienda de ropa masculina, he juntado poco a poco mis ahorros y tengo dinero de más para comprar un presente para el profesor Jellal ya que hoy es su cumpleaños. Para ello pretendo hacer una pequeña cena sorpresa con velas. He leído montones de tutoriales en revistas que me prestó Levy así que ya tengo más o menos una idea de las cosas que debo comprar. Anote por orden alfabético uno por uno todos los ítems que necesitaré, sin esta lista estaría completamente perdida.

Me detuve frente a "Trimens"; esta tienda es conocida ya que he visto un par de comerciales de ella en la televisión así que eso debe significar que es prestigiosa. Entré y fui derecho hasta la ropa de invierno ya que pronto entraríamos en los meses fríos. Quizá era buena idea obsequiarle un sweater, él siempre los usa y le quedan…maravillosos.

Espero que nadie me vea en estas condiciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya ha pasado media hora y aún no puedo encontrar algo; estoy al borde de caer en la desesperación. ¿A quién podría pedirle ayuda? mis compañeros son todos unos idiotas.

Tomé un chaleco azul y lo miré por todas partes, quizá podría formar parte de la lista de posibles.

―¿No es muy grande para ti? ―escuché a mis espaldas, lo que causó que me girara de golpe con cara de culpa.

Era Rogue Cheney de mi clase, el chico nuevo que pasaba todo el tiempo junto a Sting. También ahora éramos pareja para el proyecto de ciencias.

―Oh yo…esto…―mis nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada, ¿cómo puedo explicarle por qué veo ropa para chicos?

De seguro mi cara ya hacía juego con mi cabello, era cosa de siempre.

Curiosamente él no hacía ninguna expresión. Esperaba latente que se riera o lanzara alguna burla hacia mí pero fue todo lo contrario; se mantuvo serio observándome junto al sweater. Rascó su mentón al tanto cerraba los ojos y pensaba.

―Ya entendí. Es para tu novio, ¿no es así?

¿NOVIO?

Al escuchar esa palabra me dio un escalofrío en toda la espalda. Ahora sí que mi color de piel natural se había perdido y cambiado por un rojo fuerte y fosforescente. Me imaginé junto a Jellal caminando por la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano, qué locura.

―N-no…te equivocas ―puse el sweater en su lugar―, es para mi hermano que está de cumpleaños. ―opté por decir una mentira piadosa.

Rogue no decía ni hacía nada, era un poco desesperante. Tampoco le conocía del todo así que no sabía con qué actitud podría salir. Me detuve frente a él esperando que me dijera alguna cosa pero solo agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Es realmente raro este chico.

―Debo irme. Espero que encuentres un buen regalo, adiós. ―se despidió cordialmente y se fue en dirección a la perfumería. No pudo haberlo hecho mejor, necesitaba estar sola para tomar este tipo de decisiones.

Recorrí al menos cinco tiendas y no encontré nada. Miré mi teléfono celular ya que quizás podría usarlo como comodín. ¿A quién podré llamar para pedirle ayuda?

Marqué su número y esperé atenta a que me contestara.

―¿Diga? ―Lucy me respondió desde el otro lado de la línea, por como hablaba podría jurar que la acababa de despertar.

―¿Lu-lucy? ¿Te he despertado? ―me alteré al darme cuenta―, ¡lo lamento!, soy una idiota.

Quizá fue mala idea buscar ayuda por teléfono.

―Espera ―su voz me detuvo antes de que colgara―, si llamas supongo que es algo muy importante así que dime, ¿sucede algo?

O quizás no.

―Te-tengo que comprar algo…

Le conté todo específicamente sin detalles fuera por teléfono, ella me escuchó muy atenta hasta que terminé de hablar.

―¡Qué romántico! ―exclamó ella―, ¿no sabes qué cosas le gustan?

―No ―negué con la cabeza―, puede que necesite algo para el frío pero no conozco muy bien sus gustos.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos.

―¿Sabes?, el otro día escuché al maestro Jellal comentarle al profesor Gildarts que deseaba comprarse una bufanda ya que había pescado un resfriado al no abrigarse bien el año pasado y no quería volver a enfermarse por ello.

―¡Eso es perfecto! ―estaba muy feliz, al fin tenía una gran idea y justamente algo que él necesitaba―, muchas gracias Lucy de verdad.

Luego de despedirnos colgué el teléfono y partí a paso rápido hasta una tienda llamada "Blue Pegasus" bastante popular por sus producciones de lana e hilo. Me salté la parte de los chalecos y gorros para ir directamente a mi objetivo. Habían bastantes tipos de bufandas de diferentes colores y diseños, me pregunto cuál será la indicada. Pensé en algo que combinara con todo, algo que no se ensuciara fácilmente, algo que deseara usar todos los días.

Tomé entre mis manos una bufanda negra tejida a máquina a un grosor casi perfecto para días fríos y con vientos agudos. Me la imaginé sobre los hombros de Jellal y mi cabeza comenzó a arder, era perfecta para él.

¡Había encontrado su regalo!

La pagué y elegí una linda bolsa para que se viera más presentable, al menos ya tenía lo más importante. Guardé el regalo en mi mochila para no llamar la atención y caminé hasta el supermercado que se encontraba cerca de su apartamento para comprar las cosas para la cena. Había oído de él mismo lo mucho que le gustaba la comida italiana y yo había participado de vez en cuando en la cocina donde trabajo así que supuse que no sería un gran problema intentarlo. Compré los ingredientes y regresé a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **General POV.**

Después de la despertadora llamada que recibió Heartfilia en la mañana del sábado optó por levantarse ya que le costaba un montón conciliar el sueño luego de abrir los ojos al menos una vez. Estiró su cuerpo y miró por la ventana con la esperanza de que hoy sería un gran día; vería a sus amigos y a Natsu, específicamente él era lo que la emocionaba tanto. Sabía que podía apreciar a su vecino cuando quisiera por razones obvias. No obstante aquellas ocasiones siempre le daban un poco más de sabor a sus encuentros. Estaba más que decidida, daría más del cien por ciento en conquistar nuevamente el corazón de Dragneel y esta vez no se dejaría ganar por nada.

―¡A por él! ―exclamó de buenos ánimos.

Abrió la lumbrera para que entrara aire y se ventilara la habitación, mas jamás pensó que por aquella abertura entraría Happy sin previo aviso cayendo sobre su cara.

― _Aye_ …―manifestó el felino azul, se veía contento al estar acurrucado en las prominentes mejillas de la muchacha.

Lucy tomó al gato con ambas manos y lo puso en el suelo; si no fuera la mascota de su vecino no supone cómo habría reaccionado. Era cotidiano que el animalito entrara siempre sin permiso al igual que su dueño. Al verlo sentía que estaba cerca de Natsu de alguna u otra forma. Por supuesto Happy esperaba gritos o señales de desalojo pero obtuvo todo lo contrario, caricias y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

El verlo en su habitación podría significar una gran oportunidad de que su dueño apareciera en su búsqueda, era algo así como su amuleto de suerte y debía cuidarlo. Fue hacia la cocina por un poco de leche y regresó a su habitación con un pequeño plato hondo para dársela al gato. Mientras este bebía muy entusiasmado ella le miraba. Hasta le pareció tierno, olvidando que parecía un gato extraterrestre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Jellal abrió los ojos con pausa a causa de las constantes vibraciones de su aparato celular que guardaba bajo su almohada una y otra vez como una alarma. Maldecía la hora en la que olvidó dejar su teléfono en silencio. Pegó un bostezo en cuanto tomaba el aparato para ver qué había de nuevo, eran un montón de mensajes por su cumpleaños. Leyó uno por uno, entre ellos habían desde mensajes de familiares hasta de sus amigos e incluso conocidos con los cuales no tenía tanta comunicación actualmente. Se levantó de su cama como un zombi y con enormes ganas de beber agua. Escuchaba algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina así que imaginaba que Erza andaba por esos alrededores por lo que decidió ponerse pantalón puesto que dormía en calzoncillos.

Todo ocurrió bastante rápido, Erza notó que alguien se acercaba e inmediatamente ocultó las bolsas de su compra dentro del horno para que él no las viera.

―Buenos días, ¿sucede algo? ―a Jellal le estaba picando la curiosidad. Encontraba un tanto extraña la precipitada actitud que tomó su alumna al verlo llegar, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

―Bu-buenos días…―titubeó la pelirroja―…fe-felicitaciones.

Inclinó su cabeza y cuerpo hacia abajo como si estuviera frente a un rey.

―¿Qué haces? ―sonrió divertido―, no es necesario que seas tan formal, pero gracias.

―Lo siento ―sus mejillas se pusieron rojas―, la verdad no sé muy bien cómo actuar en estos momentos.

El profesor se quedó pensando un poco hasta que se le ocurrió qué decir.

―Actúa natural.

Erza lo miró sorprendida. De ningún modo podía hacer eso, menos con él. Todo era muy difícil. No podía ir hacia él y abrazarle por su cumpleaños cuando ni siquiera lo hacía con sus amigos. El concepto del cariño y la amistad eran escasos para alguien que se crió prácticamente sola y sin nadie que le enseñara a amar. Actuar natural significaba muchas cosas claramente imposibles de hacer.

―Realmente me siento viejo, ya no quiero seguir cumpliendo años. ―bromeó.

―¿Cuántos años tiene?

La joven se percató de que acababa de hacer una pregunta muy íntima por lo que se retractó al segundo. ―¡O-olvídelo!, dije algo muy tonto. ―le rogó desesperada.

Jellal se bufó por lo bajo.

―Acabo de cumplir los veintitrés ―contestó―, la verdad no soy tan viejo pero como ves los días pasan muy rápido.

Para Erza no tenía nada de viejo, ella tenía diecisiete. No era tanta la diferencia de edad entre ambos, eso le abría una pequeña luz de esperanza. Seis años no eran nada para ella.

Calentó el agua para servirle un café a su profesor mientras ella se tomaba un té de hierbas, tantos nervios le ponían el estómago como si estuviera en una licuadora. Tomaron desayuno juntos en la cocina, hicieron tostadas con mermelada y jamón serrano. Erza había comprado un pastel pero no tenía pensado sacarlo hasta la noche.

―¿Sabes?, es agradable despertarse y saber que no estás solo en un día como este.

Sus palabras hicieron que las manos de Erza comenzaran a temblar, ¿desde cuándo hablaba de más aquel profesor?, todas esas cosas la estremecían demasiado. Era la oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta que venía replanteándose desde la mañana, algo que podría significar el fin de todos sus planes o luz verde dependiendo de qué responda él.

―Yo quería saber…¿tiene planes para esta noche?

Jellal la miró preocupado.

―Primero, no tengo planes y segundo ¿por qué me sigues tratando de usted?

―Lo siento pero me es algo difícil aún.

Sin embargo eso era lo que menos le importaba a la joven. El hecho que no tuviera planes era ideal para que su secreto se cumpliera. Ese mismo pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza del profesor, aquella pregunta tenía un significado y él trataba de descifrarlo, ¿por qué le había preguntado si tenía planes?

Acercó su mano a la cabeza de su alumna y la chasconeó un poco. ―Ya te dije que fuera de la escuela soy tu amigo. ―sabía que corría un enorme riesgo al decirle esas cosas, sabía que no debía, sabía que esto estaba mal. Pero no podía ser duro con ella. Quería ser su respaldo y quien la sostuviera en todo momento. Tenía miedo que quizás ella pudiera interpretarlo mal o pensar que él era un depravado y quería abusar de ella, ese era un punto importante. Por sobre todas las cosas él amaba su carrera docente y pretendía dedicarse a eso hasta su último aliento.

Aunque verdaderamente ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia Loxar era una muchacha muy tímida. Siempre le cuesta decir lo que piensa realmente y actúa de manera precipitada. Todo esto se debe al gran abuso que recibía por parte de sus compañeros de la primaria; fue duramente criticada por hablar diferente a causa de vivir en otro país junto a sus padres desde sus primeros años de vida. Eso la fue debilitando cada año más hasta que decidió hacer un fuerte cambio y estudiar para mejorar su forma de expresarse para ser aceptada por los demás. Tomando en cuenta que bajó estrictamente de peso, ya que también era burlada por la forma de su cuerpo. Siempre sintió y pensó que ningún chico podría fijarse en ella por lo que era. Tuvo graves problemas alimenticios y psicológicos yendo constantemente entre el psicólogo y la nutricionista como un vaivén. Así fue gran parte de su vida, hasta el día de hoy.

Y hoy, ¿qué era lo que hacía feliz a Juvia?

Su familia, sus grandes amigos que había hecho en la escuela Fairy Tail y además él. Gray Fullbuster fue el primer chico que la hizo sentir una mujer de verdad. Sabía que todo ocurrió a costas de una locura pero aun así él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se dejó querer por ella. Con eso bastaba. Hasta ahora eso la mantenía feliz, tenerlo todos los días en aquel sótano oscuro de la escuela iluminado con tenues velas que le permitían ocultar su rostro. Para él estaba bien, eran encuentros constantes llenos de pasión y deseo. Juvia podría seguir con eso toda su vida pero…

Pero ella ya no quería seguir siendo la mujer que se ocultaba.

Como había quedado durante la semana, se comprometió con sus amigos para prestar su casa en la noche y así juntarse todos a festejar el inicio de año. Además de eso quedó con su compañero de proyecto que llegaría antes para que avanzaran en la tarea de biología lo que la tenía de muy buen humor pero al mismo tiempo desesperada. Se levantó a las ocho de la mañana para ordenar toda su casa, sus padres habían salido por todo el día a casa de familiares así que estaría a solas con Gray.

La charla con Lucy había cambiado su forma de pensar y era hora de actuar como Juvia, no como la admiradora secreta que se oculta bajo las sombras.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde. Había preparado el almuerzo así que esperó sentada en la sala hasta que llegó su pareja de proyecto.

―Demonios, detesto levantarme temprano los sábados ―Gray miró su reloj de muñeca―, al menos me ha quedado cerca.

Tocó el timbre a lo que Juvia salió enseguida. Respiró profundo y recordó los consejos de Heartfilia.

―Bue-buenos días.

―Hola. ―contestó él como siempre, sin gracia y con cara de _odio madrugar_.

Lo hizo pasar y se acomodaron en la sala principal. Ahí tenían sobre la mesa de centro sus apuntes y la guía que les entregó en profesor Iván. Dentro de ella había una pequeña bolsa con semillas dentro.

―Ya veo, el viejo quiere que criemos una planta y anotemos los procedimientos. ―concluyó Gray.

Juvia asintió. ―Tenemos que ponerle un nombre. ―se sonrojó. « _Esto es como si fuéramos a ser padres de verdad, ¡qué alegría!»._ Sostuvo sus mejillas con ilusión y así al mismo tiempo cubrir el color que estaban tomando. De verdad que le emocionaba tomar este tipo de decisiones junto a él.

―Veamos…―rascó su barbilla la pensar― ¿qué te parece "Apestoso"?

―¿Huh? ―Juvia trataba de asimilarlo.

―Bueno esta cosa huele bien mal. ―tomó el sobre con asco justificando su idea.

―¡No! ―negó ella con la cabeza―, ¿no te gusta más "Gruvia"?

―¿Gruvia? ―exclamó sin entender.

―Bueno, es la abreviación de ambos nombres ―explicó la joven al tanto juntaba sus dedos índices para desviar la tensión hacia otra parte.

Gray la miró patidifuso.

―Supongo que está bien.

Ella sonrió. ―Genial, entonces ahora iré por un macetero para que pongamos la semilla.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia el segundo piso dejando a Fullbuster ordenando lo demás. Había algo que lo perturbó desde que entró a la casa o quizás jamás se dio cuenta. El perfume de Juvia le parecía extrañamente conocido, como si él lo llevara siempre en su ropa. Por supuesto optó por ignorar la situación y esperar hasta que su compañera regresara. No gastaría materia gris en suposiciones raras.

Por otro lado Juvia estaba contenta, iba a pasar el día entero junto a Gray tomando en cuenta que en la noche también estaría ahí. Era como un sueño para ella.

Pusieron la semilla dentro de macetero y dividieron las preguntas para ir anotando los procedimientos que hicieron al sembrar. Gray se veía muy concentrado anotando todo con cuidado para no tener que borrar, eso le colapsaba en verdad.

Del otro lado de la mesa Loxar no dejaba de mirar a su pareja de proyecto. Quería ser más cercana y poder hablar con él sin problema. Necesitaba sacar algún tema de interés común y saber qué cosas le gustan. Algo se le tendría que ocurrir.

―Esto…ese collar es muy bonito. ―se refirió a la cruz que colgaba en el cuello de él.

Gray la tomó con una de sus manos. ―Es una espada, aunque también podría ser interpretada de esa forma. ―respondió con seriedad.

Lo había logrado, él estaba con su atención fuera del cuaderno y no podía desperdiciar tal oportunidad.

―¿Tiene algún significado en especial?

―Me lo regaló mi padre.

A pesar de que iban hablando más, él seguía con esa postura desinteresada y un tanto frívola.

―Ya veo ―Juvia siguió anotando mientras mantenía las esperanzas de continuar con la charla―, ¿tu primo Lyon es por parte de tu papá o mamá?

―¿Te interesa mi primo? ―alzó una ceja con suspicacia.

Juvia se mostró avergonzada. ―¡No!, solo preguntaba.

―Ah, lo siento ―Gray rascó su cabeza mientras miraba el piso―, es por parte de mi madre pero a decir verdad no nos vemos casi nunca. Él siempre ha querido competir conmigo y bueno a mí tampoco me gusta perder.

―Por eso tienen esa rivalidad, ¿o no? ―ella sonrió.

―Algo así. ―Fullbuster logró esbozar una leve pero justa sonrisa en respuesta a su compañera la cual sentía el corazón latir a todo pulso.

Con aquella hermosa sonrisa podría ser suficiente para Juvia, pero sabía que para él no significaba nada. Siguieron escribiendo unos minutos más hasta que él se mostró cansado. Estiró su espalda y brazos pegando un bostezo.

―¿Puedo usar tu baño?

―¡Cla-claro que sí! ―le apuntó hacia el pasillo―, la primera puerta a la izquierda.

―Gracias. ―se levantó con dificultad y caminó hacia la dirección que le indicó Loxar mientras esta le veía ir.

Incluso el hecho de que fuera a conocer su baño la emocionaba. Aunque tanta emoción la había hecho olvidarse de que había limpiado en toda la casa menos su tocador.

―¡¿Qué es esto?! ―gritó Gray ante la aparición de una tanga azul colgada en el espejo, la miró con terror y luego al analizó para comprender al fin de qué se trataba. Desde su mentón hasta la punta de sus orejas se puso de color rojo, hubiera deseado no encontrarse con eso.

Salió de aquel lugar con humo saliendo de su cabeza, Juvia le esperaba en la sala como si nada. De seguro no tenía la más mínima idea que parte de su ropa interior estaba colgada en el baño, él tampoco lo consideró antes de entrar. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y la observó de pies a cabeza, ¿acaso ella usaba ese tipo de ropa tan provocativa?

―¿Sucede algo?

Gray negó con la cabeza poniéndose aún más rojo y tenso. ―Na-nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era la hora de almorzar y en el departamento de Jellal se sentía el hambre luego de que pasaron horas tras el desayuno. Erza le sugirió pedir una pizza para no tener que cocinar, obviamente pensó que en la noche ella tendría que hacer la cena así que le convenía más que no interviniera en la cocina hasta entonces para no descubrir los ingredientes. El profesor del cuarto año llamó a la pizzería más cercana e hizo su pedido mientras la pelirroja ordenaba la mesa y sacaba una jarra con jugo de la nevera.

―Debo decir que has tenido una idea muy buena. ―dijo el hombre el colgar el teléfono.

―Me alegra ser de utilidad.

El aparato telefónico de Jellal comenzó a sonar.

―Discúlpame un poco ―contestó―, ¿diga? Ah eres tu Mest, gracias por el saludo.

Mientras hablaba, Erza seguía ordenando la mesa.

―¿Cómo? ¿Que vaya para tu casa esta noche? ―se quedó pensando mientras miraba a la muchacha muy entusiasmada con la idea de comer juntos, sintió mucho pesar.

Al escuchar la interrogante de su profesor, Erza giró de golpe hacia él esperando inconscientemente que se negara ante aquella invitación repentina. De ninguna manera podía irse y dejarla con la sorpresa ahí tirada.

―No…no lo sé ―desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchaban fuertes parloteos―, sé que Lahar viajó desde muy lejos para venir a vernos pero…

Jellal no sabía qué hacer. Mest no paraba de presionarlo para que fuera a su casa usando la excusa de que uno de sus otros amigos había llegado de Canadá para visitarlo por su cumpleaños, vaya conflicto.

Miró a Erza y supo que con la mirada le pedía que no fuera.

―Te…te llamo más tarde para confirmarte si voy o no. ―colgó y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Detestaba tomar esa clase de decisiones donde cualquiera que escogiera alguien terminaría herido.

Por parte de la pelirroja ella no quería ser egoísta por lo que sabía que si le pedía que no fuera lo terminaría siendo de alguna u otra manera, así que decidió dejar todo en decisión de su maestro. No quiso hacerle sentir culpable así que trató de hacer su máximo esfuerzo y fingir que no le suponía un problema.

―Si quieres ir estará bien para mí, tranquilo. ―dijo con serenidad.

―Erza…―susurró por lo bajo.

Quince minutos más tarde la pizza arribó al apartamento y se pusieron a comer. No cruzaron muchas palabras durante ese evento aunque miradas fueron bastantes. Así que gracias a eso terminaron pronto. Jellal recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina siendo seguido por la joven que parecía preocupada.

―Yo lavo y ordeno todo, no te preocupes. ―se adelantó ella alzando los brazos para impedirle que avanzara más hacia la cocina.

Fernandes negó con la cabeza. ―Ni modo, has hecho mucho esta mañana así que es mi turno de…―abrió la nevera para guardar algunas cosas y se encontró con un adornado pastel que decía " _Feliz Cumpleaños_ ". Se quedó viéndolo con los ojos brillosos y luego se dirigió hacia su alumna que no hallaba donde meterse para ocultar la vergüenza.

Ella solo se quedó en silencio.

―Dime una cosa, ¿acaso estuviste preparando algo para mí? ―preguntó con voz seria manteniendo aún la nevera abierta y contemplando el pastel.

La muchacha apretó la esponja para lavar la loza con sus dedos estrujándola causando que pequeñas gotas de detergente cayeran al peso, estaba muy tensa ante una pregunta muy fácil de responder. Era evidente que sí tenía planeado algo y él lo reconocía, ahí pudo recordar y darle sentido cuando ella le preguntó si tenía planes. Todo estaba claramente conectado. Al notar el pequeño percance, Erza se agachó para secar las gotas con toalla nova manteniendo el silencio y evitando por sobre todas las cosas mirar a su profesor a la cara.

Sin más remedio él tuvo que inclinarse para quedar a su altura. Se agachó y la tomó por los hombros haciendo que esta lo mirara al fin.

―Muchas gracias, eres muy linda. ―le sonrió.

Era un hecho, las mejillas de la joven estaban más escarlatas que su propio cabello. Se iba mimetizando de apoco.

―No quiero que por mi culpa no vayas a ver a tu amigo…―balbuceó―…entenderé si no puedes cenar acá.

Pero para él era imposible. No era opción saltarse la sorpresa que le tenía preparada para ir a divertirse, así que pensó en algo positivo para arreglar el conflicto. Seguían ambos de rodillas en el piso, las manchas ya estaban secas y la esponja en un lugar seguro. Él seguía teniéndola por los hombros.

―Te propongo algo, iré un rato a la casa de Mest para saludar a mis amigos y luego prometo volver a tiempo para cenar juntos, ¿te parece bien?

Erza no lo podía creer, él estaba poniendo de su parte para dedicarle parte de su tiempo exclusivamente a ella. Se sentía muy feliz.

Asintió con una enorme sonrisa. ―Claro que sí, para entonces tendré todo preparado. ―alzó su pulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las ocho de la noche, hora perfecta para prepararse para lo que sería una pequeña fiesta en casa de Juvia. Lucy era la más entusiasmada con todo eso ya que Natsu pasaría por ella para irse juntos. Así que pescó sus mejores prendas y las fue revisando una por una para elegir la correcta, quería deslumbrar y causar que su vecino quedara impactado. Esta noche jugaría todas sus cartas, estaba dispuesta a entregarlo todo con tal de que avanzaran un poco más. Echó un montón de perfume por todo su cuerpo y dio el toque final maquillando un poco sus labios de color rosa. Estaba lista para salir, Happy ya se había ido donde su dueño así que no tenía que preocuparse de que a sus padres les diera un infarto si encontraban al felino en su casa.

Minutos más tarde Spetto llamó a Lucy para que bajara a lo que ella respondió de inmediato. Sabía que era la señal que estaba esperando, bajó las escaleras entusiasmada pero con cautela para no caerse y arruinar su entrada triunfal.

Natsu esperaba por ella en compañía de Jude, Layla y Spetto que no paraban de observarlo con detención. Se sentía un poco incómodo con tantas miradas sobre él, sin embargo al notar que la rubia venía bajando las escaleras desvió toda su atención hacia ella. La había contemplado un montón de veces y esta no sería la excepción, venía bajando como si estuviera en un comercial de la tele con su cabello meciéndose y su mirada perdida. La boca del muchacho no podía abrirse más de lo embobado que estaba, se sentía como un tonto. ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse así por una chica?

Es cierto, Lisanna fue la primera mujer que llamó su atención pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Iba más allá de admirar su sonrisa y su rostro, admiraba cada rincón de ella; todo era perfecto.

―Hola. ―la saludó muy contento.

―¿Nos vamos?

Se despidieron de los padres de Lucy y salieron rápido para evitar más preguntas por parte de Jude quien no se mostraba muy contento con las constantes salidas que hacía su hija. Aprovecharon la noche estrellada para ir a pie hasta la casa de lluvia mientras conversaban, por suerte no quedaba tan lejos su destino.

―Tu padre sí que me odia. ―se bufó él.

―No lo creo, solo que ya sabes…aún cree que la gente que no es rica vive en cuevas o algo así. ―Lucy se mostraba muy apenada por cómo se comportaba Jude frente a las visitas, sobre todo aun cuando él ya era uno más de ese estilo de vida.

―Debe haber sido muy duro para ustedes el cambio, ya sabes, dejar toda esa vida de millonarios para terminar siendo vecinos míos.

Lucy se detuvo llamando su atención.

―De ninguna manera ―se apuntó ella misma―, yo estoy muy a gusto con esta nueva vida y no pienso renunciar a ella para regresar a como era antes.

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba tal reacción por parte de la joven.

―Me alegra oír eso.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una esquina un tanto ruidosa, ahí se encontraban cuatro chicos de edad similar bebiendo alcohol y cantando en voz alta una melodía desconocida pero alocada. Cuando notaron la presencia de la pareja se quedaron viéndolos manteniendo toda la atención hacia la rubia que parecía ser un filete asado ante los ojos de los delincuentes.

Natsu se puso delante de ella con el ceño fruncido, tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y la jaló con él pasando por el lado de los ruidosos. Ellos pudieron captar el mensaje, la chica le pertenecía y si intentaban molestarla se llevarían un buen golpe por parte de ese chico con cara de demonio. Dragneel no trataba con antisociales y por aquellos sectores muchos le temían.

Desde atrás Lucy estaba impactada, todos ellos habían agachado la cabeza ante la presencia de su vecino que la seguía sosteniendo de la mano al caminar a paso rápido. Se sentía tan protegida junto a él. Su mano la sujetaba con fuerza. Pensó muchas cosas en ese instante y la situación que más revoloteaba por su cabeza era la imagen de parecer novios. Sin duda cualquiera pensaría eso al verlos caminar así tomados de la mano. Habían pasado por completo esa esquina donde estaban los maleantes y él no parecía querer soltarla.

Lucy optó por guardar silencio y muy tímida permitió que se mantuvieran así hasta llegar a la casa de Juvia. Era maravilloso caminar de esa forma por las calles, muchas veces se imaginó aquella escena junto a él.

―Llegamos.

―Así veo, ¿tocas el timbre tú o yo? ―los mofletes de Heartfilia no podían estar más rojos.

Natsu pudo darse cuenta de cómo estaba tomando ella las cosas, por lo que terminó ruborizándose el también. Soltó su mano y rascó su cabeza para liberar tensiones.

―Lo siento, quería protegerte y luego olvidé soltarte…―se justificó. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que debía soltarla hace rato.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ―No es nada, a decir verdad se sintió bien. ―admitió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Con una mirada enternecida y cómplice en ambos se quedaron frente a frente hasta que el ruido de la puerta los desconcentró.

―¡Al fin llegan! ―era Cana con dos latas de cerveza en mano, salió hasta la reja y les abrió como pudo para que pudieran entrar―, Juvia estaba ocupada en la cocina por eso vine a abrirles yo.

Entraron los tres encontrándose con el resto en la sala principal, incluso Gray que había llegado mucho antes optó por quedarse hasta ese entonces. Se saludaron y se unieron a la fiesta.

Lucy se sentó junto a Yukino y Natsu junto a Loke.

―¿Qué tal? ―le dijo la rubia.

―Hola Lucy…y ho-hola Natsu…―Yukino se mostró tensa ante la presencia de Dragneel.

―Hola. ―dijo él sin emoción alguna, estaba distraído observando la comida mientras planeaba una nueva competencia para ganarle a Gray y a los demás.

Juvia salió de la cocina y le dio una cerveza a cada uno.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? ―le preguntó a Heartfilia, esta asintió y de inmediato caminaron hasta el pasillo más cercano.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Verás, hoy estuve junto a Gray casi todo el día. ―le contó Juvia con la cara rojísima.

―¡Genial!, ¿y han avanzado algo?

Negó con la cabeza. ―No del todo, él es un poco esquivo conmigo.

―Gray es así, algo tosco y bruto frente a las chicas.

―No sé qué hacer para que me tenga más confianza. ―hizo un puchero.

Lucy la tomó de las manos. ―Solo luchar, si te quedas sin hacer nada es probable que las cosas se mantengan como están. Deberás ser muy honesta por cómo te sientes y hacérselo saber.

Sus propias palabras hacían juicio en su cabeza, eso era precisamente lo que ella misma tenía que hacer.

―Tienes toda la razón, no me daré por vencida ―Juvia alzó su puño―, gracias Lucy.

―Ni que lo digas, esta noche debes aprovecharla al máximo.

Regresaron con los demás justo a tiempo. Gray y Natsu chocaban sus frentes mirándose con deseos asesinos mientras Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman trataban de separarlos.

―¡Lucy, ayúdanos! ―le dijo Lisanna que trataba de usar su fuerza para sujetar a Gray.

―¿Qué pasó ahora?

―Están peleando por una papa frita. ―le contó Mirajane con decepción.

Heartfilia se acercó a los jóvenes conflictivos. ―Ya estuvo chicos, sepárense ahora.

Pero no la escucharon, al contrario, siguieron insultándose.

―Aplastaré tu cabeza, stripper.

―Inténtalo, cerebro de cerilla. ―le gritaba Gray.

―¿Dónde está Erza cuando más la necesitamos? ―exclamó Mirajane.

Las buenas intenciones de Lucy no estaban dando frutos por lo que decidió tomar una medida más extrema. Pensó cómo reaccionaría su querida amiga Erza si estuviera aquí y actuó.

―Sepárense…―tomó un hombro a cada uno con fuerza haciendo que se asustaran. Puso su cara más demoniaca y una voz espeluznante―…ahora.

Natsu soltó un grito. ―¡Eso fue horrible, _Luce_! ―se agarró los cienes alejándose de su rival, pensó que iba a perder la vida por un instante. Ahora sabía que hacer enojar a su vecina no era buena idea.

―Que-que miedo…―Gray retrocedió con la misma sensación.

―Por cierto, ¿por qué Erza no vino? ―preguntó Cana.

Lucy se alarmó, de seguro Scarlet olvidó avisarles que no podría ir. Lo dedujo desde la mañana cuando la llamó contándole su problemática, de seguro se quedó para celebrar el cumpleaños del profesor Jellal y el venir solo le arruinaría sus planes. Tenía que pensar en alguna excusa para desviar la atención del tema, no quería que su secreto fuera descubierto.

―Esto, olvidé avisarles que hoy me llamó en la mañana diciéndome que estaba muy enferma y que no vendría por eso. ―dijo con seriedad para sonar más creíble.

―Ya veo, pobrecita. ―lamentó Juvia.

Cana alzó una botella. ―Ni modo, sigamos celebrando en nombre de la futura presidenta de este año.

―¡Salud! ―exclamaron todos.

 **.**

 **.**

Media hora más tarde la fiesta ya se había encendido, buena música, comida y trago la hacían mucho mejor. Risas y chistes se escuchaban por toda la casa, era un ambiente increíble. Levy llegó un poco más tarde en compañía de Gajeel, lo que otra vez llamó la atención de Dragneel.

―Ya estoy asumiendo que quieres ser parte de nuestro grupo. ―le dijo Natsu al recién llegado.

―Puede ser, _ge-he._

―¡Bienvenido entonces! ―exclamó.

―Natsu es muy amable…―le comentó Yukino a Lucy que estaba a su lado bebiendo cerveza en lata.

―¿A que sí?, cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser un chico muy dulce.

Ambas suspiraron.

―¿Qué les pasa, están tristes? ―les preguntó Levy mirándolas con extrañeza.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. ―No pasa nada, vamos a festejar.

Loke y Cana bailaban entre ellos haciendo pasos ridículos para hacer reír al resto, ambos eran muy divertidos y siempre mantenían el ambiente muy entretenido. Lucy y Levy se posaron a su lado para imitarlos, así que empezó una competencia por quién hacia más el ridículo.

Todos reían desde sus puestos mientras Natsu mirada a su vecina con dilación, aunque estuviera jugando seguía viéndose muy hermosa. Estaba muy inquieto, sentía enormes deseos de levantarse y…

―Voy por otra cerveza. ―anunció Heartfilia antes de partir a la cocina.

Se había dado la ocasión perfecta para estar solos y no dudó en aprovecharla. Se paró discreto de su lugar mientras todos aplaudían y reían distraídos.

Cuando se asomó por la puerta vio a la joven sacar una lata del refrigerador, estaba con la guardia baja así que se fue acercando despacito para no hacer ruido con sus pisadas.

―¡Te tengo! ―la abrazó por atrás causando que Lucy casi muriera del susto, movió un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con la bromista expresión en la cara de su vecino.

―Natsu, eso fue muy…―comenzó a sudar―…¿por qué me abrazas así?

―¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? ―preguntó serio.

―Si…me gusta.

Reaccionando a su aceptación, Natsu socorrió la oreja de su compañera propinando un leve mordisco que hizo que se le revolvieran todos los sentidos.

―¿Y yo te gusto? ―la giró para verla de frente, directamente hacia sus ojos.

―Ya…ya te dije que me gustabas ―la cara de Lucy estaba tan roja que parecía semáforo―, ¿por qué me sigues preguntando eso?

―Oírlo me hace feliz.

Acercó su rostro hasta rozar sus narices. ―Repítemelo, por favor.

El pulso de Lucy estaba desbordado. Sus pies temblaban y un enorme calor atacaba su espina dorsal, una parte de ella le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí pero eso significaría mandar sus objetivos por la borda. Debía seguir adelante con lo que tenía pensado hacer.

―Me gustas…―dejó salir para luego recibir los labios de Natsu sobre los suyos.

No pasó un segundo más cuando sus lenguas se reencontraban nuevamente tras un largo tiempo sin sentirse la una con la otra. Tomó a su vecina por la cintura con fuerza y la acorraló para quedar lo más cerca posible de ella en tanto Lucy se aferraba a su cuello. La temperatura de la cocina ya no era la misma que hace dos minutos atrás.

Él succionó su labio inferior y abrió los ojos. ―Tú también me gustas, Lucy Heartfilia. ―La tomó por las mejillas y le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa que la hizo estremecer.

Su corazón y cada rincón de su cuerpo estaban contentos con lo que acababa de escuchar. Parte del miedo que había sentido antes se había calmado al conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

―¿Qué hacemos? ¿Regresamos con los demás?

―Si ―contestó Lucy―, de lo contrario empezarán a sospechar cosas raras.

―¿Te molesta que se enteren de lo nuestro?

―Para nada, pero tú sabes…será mejor ir despacio.

La miró pensativo. ―Ya veo ―le dio otro beso―, pero no creas que te has librado de mí esta noche.

Ella sonrió con picardía, se miraron con ternura una vez más para luego regresar con el resto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

En el apartamento de Jellal la situación parecía decaer para Erza quien ya había preparado y alistado todo. La mesa estaba servida, las velas, el trago, todo listo para que llegara Jellal. No obstante había pasado una hora desde el tiempo límite que él había establecido llegar. Salió a las nueve y ya eran las once, sabía que no era buena idea comer tan tarde y eso le preocupaba. Lo que más deseaba era poder pasar este día tan especial junto a él y que probara su comida, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder.

Sumándole a su decepción, había preparado un look especial para la noche. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto color azul que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tacones del mismo color y su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Optó por maquillarse para marcar la diferencia, siempre lucía bastante simple así que consideró que era la ocasión perfecta para verse distinta.

Pensó en llamarle, pero no quería ser una chica problemática para él así que se quedó observando el teléfono una y otra vez mientras permanecía recostada en el sofá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso a la casa de Juvia, el ambiente seguía ameno para todos. Natsu y Lucy se pegaban miraditas a cada rato desde sus lugares, obviamente cuando nadie los podía descubrir. Por otra parte Juvia trataba de proseguir con su plan de acercarse más a Gray. Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció más hielo para su bebida, este aceptó y siguió en lo suyo. Tendría que pensar en algún tema de conversación, otra vez.

―¿Te gustó mi casa? ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante.

―Ah sí, muy linda.

Gray recordó lo que se encontró en el baño y su cara se puso como tomate. ―Por cierto, ¿ordenaste todo antes que llegara el resto?

―No, ¿por? ―respondió ella como si nada.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Gray se levantó―, debo ir al baño.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pensando ni menos de lo que estaba por hacer, pero algo estaba bien claro; él se había vuelto loco. Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño aprovechando de que nadie había ido aún y la vio, la tanga casi invisible de Juvia que colgaba como si nada.

―Enserio esta mujer es muy despistada. ―la tomó sin pudor para evitar que alguien más la viera. Aunque por un instante deseo observarla, nunca había tenido una así tan de cerca. _«¿Estará limpia?...»_ pensó con la nariz apunto de ensangrentarse. ―¡¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?!

Se guardó la ropa interior de Juvia en su bolsillo. Luego de relajarse y echarse gran cantidad de agua fría para calmar lo que sentía pudo salir del baño. Qué estúpido estaba siendo, al menos eso creía él, ¿desde cuándo le importaba tanto si alguien veía su ropa interior?

Quizá fue tan solo una buena acción.

―Solo quise hacer algo bueno, sí, eso es. ―se trataba de auto convencer a sí mismo al tanto regresaba con los demás.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―Juvia estaba preocupada―, te fuiste corriendo desesperado hasta el baño.

 _«¿Enserio esta mujer aún no se percata de su imprudencia?»_ se preguntó con cólera. Después de todo lo que había pasado por salvarle lo mínimo que esperaba era su reconocimiento, pero ella parecía desconocer en absoluto la situación.

Tampoco era buena idea decirle que tenía su ropa interior, así que decidió evadir el tema.

―Me dolía un poco el estómago, pero ya estoy mejor.

―Si quieres puedo hacerte un agua de menta.

―Tranquila, ya se me pasó.

Entre tanta tensión, Cana se levantó para ponerse en frente de todos para lucir un micrófono.

―¡Empezó el karaoke!, anoten sus temas en esta hoja.

Los chicos se pusieron a cantar, era el turno de Loke quien era bastante entonado para ser un aficionado en el canto. Parecía una verdadera estrella de la música bailando y cantando a la vez.

Tomando provecho de eso, Lucy y Natsu se volvieron a perder entre la gente. La muchacha fue al baño siendo seguida por él, cuando ya quedaba poco para que cerrara la puerta él metió su pie para evitarlo y meterse junto con ella.

―¿Qué haces?

―Quiero estar contigo. ―cerró el baño con pestillo y la acorraló contra la pared.

Se besaron otra vez.

Lucy pensó en separarse y volver, tenía miedo que los demás se dieran cuenta. Sin embargo se sentía muy a gusto entre los brazos de Natsu. Sus labios eran más que compatibles, se pertenecían los unos a los otros. Podría fácilmente quedarse ahí toda la noche.

―Ya está bueno, regresemos. ―se separó de él con fuerza para no volver a caer.

―Maldición ―la agarró de la cintura―, necesito más de ti.

Mordió el labio inferior de la joven con cuidado para no hacerle daño mientras la miraba fijamente sin pestañear.

 **.**

 **.**

Se separaron luego de otro largo rato para reunirse con el resto. La noche siguió muy animada con karaoke y baile. Más tarde Natsu acompañó a Lucy a su casa, en tanto caminaban en dirección a sus hogares fueron de la mano todo el trayecto como toda una pareja de novios.

―Bueno, te dejo hasta aquí. ―Natsu la acompañó hasta su puerta.

―Te estás comportando como todo un caballero. ―bromeó Lucy quien lo miraba con jugueteo al tanto se colgaba con ambos brazos del cuello de su vecino.

―Podríamos decir que estoy jodidamente feliz en estos momentos. ―él correspondió el agarre de su compañera y le sembró un beso en los labios.

Se despidieron y se separaron con dificultad, Natsu caminó en dirección a su casa en cuanto Lucy ya estaba en su habitación poniéndose el pijama para al fin descansar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las doce y media. Erza apagó las velas y empezó a recoger la mesa. Se había resignado a esperar más. Él debe estarlo pasando bien en su cumpleaños y no era nadie para pedirle que se regresara. A pesar de eso se sentía muy triste y contrariada. Le habría encantado compartir esta cena junto a él.

Ya estaba lista para sacar la comida de los platos cuando sintió como la llave se introducía en la chapa de la puerta para que esta se abriera de inmediato. Jellal entró al apartamento agitado y con algo de sudor en su cara.

―¡Lo lamento mucho! ―se dirigió hacia su alumna―, me costó que me dejaran venir pero lo logré…perdóname de verdad.

Jellal observó lo que quedaba de la mesa, apreció lo deliciosa que se veía la comida y aquel hermoso pastel que había visto en la mañana.

―¿Aún podemos cenar juntos?

Los ojos de Erza se humedecieron, pero ella no permitió que las lágrimas cayeran.

―Sí. ―asintió con el rostro.

Se acomodaron en la mesa luego de que reordenaran todo como estaba antes. Erza encendió las velas para que Jellal las soplara aunque su cumpleaños ya había terminado hipotéticamente. Cenaron y luego probaron el pastel. El cumpleañero abrió un vino que compró la muchacha con una gran duda sobre su cabeza.

―Aun no entiendo cómo te vendieron alcohol siendo menor de edad.

Ella sonrió. ―Quizá no me veo tan joven.

―Solo te ves un poco más madura que el resto ―comentó―, es una de las cosas que me gustan sobre ti.

Se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado y bebió un largo sorbo de cabernet sauvignon para pasar el momento incómodo.

―¿Tu amigo estaba bien?

―Sí, tenía muchas anécdotas que contar ―comentó―, por eso me tardé en llegar.

―Lo entiendo.

Hasta ahora las cosas habían retomado su ritmo y la organización de Erza iba viento en popa, pero faltaba una cosa aún.

―Dame un segundo que ya vuelvo. ―se levantó de la mesa y corrió a su habitación.

En ese lapso Jellal le echó un vistazo, se veía realmente hermosa. Nadie podría creer que se trata de su alumna. Se sintió muy culpable al mirarla tanto como si fuera una oveja, obviamente él parecía el lobo.

―Cálmate Jellal, cálmate. ―se dijo a sí mismo respirando profundo y contando hasta diez.

La joven regresó con un paquete en sus manos.

―Esto es para ti. ―se lo entregó con un poco de dificultad, sus brazos y piernas temblaban.

Jellal analizó el papel de regalo hasta la rosa que le adornada, todo muy bien combinado y perfectamente sellado. No podía adivinar de qué se trataba a simple vista así que no esperó más y abrió cuidadosamente el papel para no romperlo. Metió una mano dentro y sacó la bufanda.

―Está increíble, quería tener una hace mucho ―se la colocó enseguida enredándola por su cuello―, muchas gracias.

―¿De verdad te gustó?

―Muchísimo, la usaré siempre.

Sus declaraciones la hacían muy feliz. Se sentía bien de haber elegido el obsequio correcto. Luego de ese acontecimiento siguieron charlando mientras bebían y bebían sin parar, el vino estaba delicioso y quedaba bastante bien con la carne por lo que parecía caer como agua a sus estómagos. Más tarde el sueño aumentaba y era una hora prudente para acostarse. Erza vio el reloj en la entrada y optó por ordenar.

―Recogeré la mesa. ―se levantó rápido olvidando por completo la gran cantidad de vino que había bebido, obviamente no estaba asimilando que estaba más mareada que la última vez que tomó alcohol. Su cuerpo se tambaleó causando que estuviera a punto de caer.

―¡Cuidado! ―Jellal actuó con prisa abrazándola para evitar que cayera, él también estaba algo pasado de copas pero los años de experiencia le jugaban más a favor.

La sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que resbalara, ella aferró sus manos a la chaqueta que traía puesta su profesor y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

―Gra-gracias.

―Estás un poco mareada, es comprensible.

Sin embargo siguieron pegados un rato más. Él sentía que se iría al infierno por desear esto tan profundamente, pero frente a esa situación era imposible contenerse.

―Erza…―la abrazó con mayor determinación susurrando su nombre con anhelo dejando a la joven marcando ocupado. Entrelazó sus manos entre los cabellos escarlata de la muchacha y sintió su típico aroma a frutos del bosque, relajante y suave. Desde ese contacto sintió su busto chocar con su tórax lo que causó que comenzara a sudar frío.

No sabía cuándo más iba a soportar. Todo se iba por la borda, su ética, sus años de pedagogía, todo; Erza lo estaba volviendo loco. La deseaba, quería tomarla y hacerla suya. Ya no pensaba como maestro.

Al fin y al cabo era un hombre.

Por un segundo ella sintió temor por lo que estaba pasando, pero con el pasar de cada segundo iba tomándole el gusto. Después de todo estar así de cerca era lo que tanto ansiaba. Un amor que quizás podría romper todas esas barreras que aparecían entre ellos haciéndolo imposible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Otra nueva semana comenzaba para los alumnos de la escuela Fairy Tail tras un cansador pero al mismo tiempo relevador fin de semana. En la sala del cuarto año lo que más se comentaba era la fiesta en la casa de Juvia, obviamente para los que pudieron asistir.

Aquella mañana Lucy y Natsu se vinieron juntos, pero al llegar a la entrada optaron por no demostrar nada ya que preferían mantenerlo en secreto por el momento. Caminaron en compañía del otro hasta la sala y saludaron al resto.

―¡Buenos días! ―los saludó Lucy seguida por su vecino.

―Se ven bastante felices ustedes dos, ¿sucedió algo? ―les preguntó Mirajane con gran inocencia, o al menos eso parecía.

Ambos se pusieron como tomates.

―¡Para nada! ―respondieron al unísono.

―Oye. ―Sting se metió impertinente al grupo y tomó a Lucy del brazo para llamar su atención.

La joven giró con molestia ya que detestaba la arrogancia de su compañero de proyecto, Natsu tampoco se mostró indiferente hacia ese gesto pues no le parecía nada gracioso el que tomaran a su chica de esa manera.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Debemos juntarnos después de clases para avanzar en nuestro trabajo de biología, no tenemos nada. ―le dijo con seriedad.

Lucy abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa, había olvidado por completo que no tenían ni la portada del informe. Solo habían anotado algunas preguntas pero las semillas seguían intactas.

―Tienes razón ―se puso a pensar―, ¿te parece vamos a mi casa después de clases?

Natsu puso una expresión demoniaca.

―¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres ir tú a la mía?

No lo aguantaba más, Dragneel estaba que le partía la cara a Eucliffe.

―Mejor ven tú, eres un chico y si nos tardamos no es tan peligroso que te vayas solo al atardecer. ―se justificó ella.

―Está bien, dame tu dirección. ―le pasó su teléfono para que la anotara en una nota pero Natsu se lo impidió tomando el aparato. ―¿Qué haces, Dragneel?

―Yo me sé su dirección, la anotaré por ella. ―se puso a escribir en el teléfono causando la risa de los demás y la vergüenza de Lucy.

Sting lo miró con suspicacia y algo de fastidio.

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

―Ten. ―le devolvió el celular.

Sacando provecho del lapso de confusión que vivía Sting, Lucy se acercó a su vecino para susurrarle algo al oído.

―¿Por qué haces esto?

―Ah, por cierto ―volvió a decir Natsu ignorando a la rubia―, Lucy no puede hoy…

―¿Se puede saber quién eres tú para decidir si ella puede o no?, que yo sepa solo son amigos.

Eucliffe había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, ya se estaba cansando de la extraña reacción que tomaba su compañero y simplemente no la entendía.

Por otro lado, Heartfilia solo quería que la tierra se la tragara. Todos los presentes observaban la escena y eran pocos los que realmente entendían por qué Natsu actuaba tan extraño.

―Ven aquí. ―Lucy tomó al tornado rosa por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el pasillo que daba paso a su salón.

Ya afuera, ella esperó a que nadie más estuviera pendiente ni espiando lo que conversarían.

―¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

―¡Me importa una mierda!, tú y el ken rubiecito no estarán solos por ningún motivo ―se cruzó de brazos―, me rehúso a permitirlo.

―Eres increíble ―dijo con sarcasmo―, ¿acaso te estás poniendo celoso por esta estupidez?

―¡Solo no me gusta que se te acerque!, eso no es ser celoso.

Lucy suspiró.

―Estás muy celoso, lo puedo ver.

―¡No lo estoy! ―alzó la voz.

―Uh, ¿chicos?

Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo encontrándose con Yukino que acababa de llegar y que por supuesto había notado cierta atmósfera extraña entre ellos dos.

―Me voy a la sala. ―Natsu se retiró pateando piedras y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

―Parece que Natsu se enfadó. ―le dijo Yukino a su compañera que se había dado cuenta de mucho antes.

Lucy empezó a hacer un análisis de lo recién ocurrido en su cabeza, probablemente debería entender más a su vecino ya que si ella hubiera estado en su lugar quizás también se habría molestado. El problema es que Natsu no puede ocultar ni lidiar con las cosas que le fastidian, es un libro abierto en ese aspecto. Quizá sería bueno que más rato se disculpara con él y buscara alguna solución al problema para que no se enojara más con ella. Sería lo mejor para ambos.

―Espero que no hayas peleado en serio con él, ambos son grandes personas y se ve que tienen una linda amistad. ―volvió a comentar Agria al verlo irse con pasos de gorila.

―A veces es un pesado.

―¿Tu crees?, a mí me parece…―Yukino agachó la cabeza―…un poco tierno.

La rubia enfocó toda su atención en las palabras que acababa de soltar su amiga, no le quedaba muy claro a donde quería llegar pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir una sensación muy indeseable; miedo.

―¿Ti-tierno?

Se sonrojó. ―Digamos que quizá…puede que él…―tomó aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza―…¡puede que él me guste!

Yukino se cubrió la cara arrepentida de lo que acababa de comentar, quizá no era el momento indicado para ello. Mientras tanto Lucy sentía como si chocara contra un enorme iceberg que se partía en mil pedazos. Sentía que de alguna forma u otra la historia se volvería a repetir, no quería seguir peleando por amor. Lucy sabía que esto no acabaría bien.

Desde aquel incidente hasta el final de las clases, ella no mencionó ninguna palabra más.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos mis adorados lectores y lectoras.**

 **¿Cómo están?, yo estoy estresada con tanta prueba. Al menos hace poco Hiro nos obsequió un HERMOSO episodio especial con bastante Nalu que por cierto me dejó muy contenta :3 (Edad de piedra), espero que lo pasen a OVA junto al omake de navidad.**

 **Vengo a dejarles recién salido del horno el capítulo 15 de NL para todos ustedes. Lamento haber tardado, ahora normalmente me demoraré al menos dos semanas en ir actualizando por capítulo ya que la universidad se está poniendo cada vez más difícil. Ya entré en temporada de exámenes así que el tiempo que tengo es muy corto, ni siquiera he podido meterme a responder sus mensajes ni a dejar reviews en otras historias, de modo que aprovecharé esta instancia para responderles a todos.**

 **Lizzy: Ay perdón :( entiendo lo que es para ustedes como lectores que el autor se ponga troll con estas cosas :/ pero bueno hay que darle trama a la cosa jajaja. Les traigo un cap bien Nalu así que espero que te guste :P**

 **Rukiakuran: Me alegra que te haya gustado. A mi en lo personal me encanta Lisanna como personaje y me incomoda que algunos autores la dejen como la malvada mujer en algunos fics. Gracias por tus buenas vibras estoy con todo en la universidad y espero no haber tardado tanto :(**

 **Guest: La verdad siempre discuto ese tema, en lo personal considero que alguien de piel tostada también puede ser llamado moreno. Quizá debí buscar otra palabra pero no se me ocurrió XD lo siento. Además no puedo decirle pelijaranja porque no existe ese término :( antes solía usarlo pero ya lo estoy corrigiendo.**

 **Giuly DG: Jajaja hueles bien por que esto es recién el comienzo XD me alegra que hayas comentado de verdad agradezco tu apoyo constante.**

 **Lau01: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Jellal es un chico incomprendido y bueno igual se debería entender es un profesor jovencito rodeado de alumnas que parecen más maduras XD. Por otra parte Igneel es un NALU Shipper, eso se sabe *-***

 **Funny Angy: JAJAJAJ tenían que tener su harem :v o perdería la emoción (creo, al parecer recibiré balazos con todo esto XD) espero no haber tardado tanto.**

 **Lady-werempire: Jajajajaj lo siento :C ya veía venir esos azotes :v pero me alegro que te guste de todas formas y gracias enserio, siempre estás apoyando este fic. Ojalá este cap sea de tu agrado.**

 **Queen Nelly: ¡Hola!, graciasss por tu review :3 es un halago. Y sí, algo tienen con Natsu las albinas XD es un misterio. Sorry por la tardanza.**

 **Cecejiji: Jajajaja dios lo siento, entiendo mucho como te sientes XD. Lamentablemente aún me quedan exámenes y la universidad me tiene atada del cuello por lo que se me hace difícil ir actualizando e inspirándome. Me alegro que te haya sorprendido la historia y espero saber qué te pareció este episodio :) (Lo de la escena explícita está en veremos...hmmm probablemente haga una historia aparte)**

 **Quedo atenta a sus comentarios sobre el cap y sobre el nuevo especial :)**

 **Un abrazo enorme para todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo, los quiero.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Kaya.**


	16. Elecciones

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Libro Dos:** _ **Luce**_

* * *

" _Tomar una elección nunca es agradable, pero significa que somos capaces de decidir por nosotros mismos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dieciséis: Elecciones.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

Mis oídos tambaleaban una y otra vez la repentina confesión de Yukino en los pasillos. Pellizqué varias veces mi brazo izquierdo con la esperanza de despertar de esta horrible pesadilla pero tan solo logré que mi piel enrojeciera porque obviamente no desperté. Siento el peso de esa noticia en mi espalda y no sé cómo digerirlo aún. Yukino me miró esperanzada con la idea de que le daría algún consejo o algo por el estilo pero solo la miré y de pésima forma me fui hacia la sala dejándola sola. Espero que no piense mal de mí por eso.

Por un lado aprecio que me haya tenido la suficiente confianza para contármelo pero al mismo tiempo hubiera deseado no escucharlo jamás, ¿acaso la historia volvería a repetirse?

Me rehúso, no puedo permitir que nadie más me quite a Natsu.

En estos momentos me encontraba ordenando mi bolso para ir hacia mi casa, Sting me esperaría en la salida así que aprovecharía el tiempo que me queda para despedirme de Natsu y hacerle entender que no debe reaccionar de esa manera frente a los demás. El día de clases pasó rápido y yo deambulé con cara de nada desde que tomé lugar en mi puesto, no quería que nadie notara mi cara funeraria.

Natsu seguía en su puesto hablando con Loke de un tema que desconozco, me acerqué a ellos para despedirme y aprovechar de hablar con él.

―¿Podemos hablar un momento?

En un principio me miró con duda pero luego cedió.

―Vamos afuera, adiós Loke. ―salimos del aula no sin antes despedirme de mi compañero.

Ya en las afueras esperé que algunas personas que caminaban por ahí se alejaran para que nuestra conversación sea totalmente confidencial.

―Natsu, entiendo cómo te sientes pero creo que no fue la forma correcta de reaccionar frente a lo de Sting.

―¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?, vas a estar a solas con él por largas horas.

Negué con la cabeza. ―Pero haremos un trabajo, no vamos a tontear.

―Maldición, esto de verdad me fastidia. ―pateó la piedra más cercana contra el árbol viejo de la escuela. Me pregunto qué culpa tenía aquel tronco. Él estaba muy molesto.

―No sé cómo hacer que te sientas mejor…

Me miró con el ceño fruncido. ―Ven a mi casa a lo que él se vaya.

―¿Qué?

―¡Ven a mi casa!, así podré perdonarte. ―se cruzó de brazos y desvió su cara hacia la salida.

Es un caso. No sé si debo darle en el gusto con todas esas tonterías pero verlo feliz me tranquiliza en lo más profundo de mí, es una sensación enigmática. Acaricié su picudo cabello y opté por consentirle.

―Lo prometo.

Él sonrió y mi esencia se purifico; ahora sentía menos culpa por lo que estaba pasando. Nos despedimos de forma corriente para no encumbrar sospechas y nos fuimos cada uno por su lado. De seguro le debe haber pegado unas cuantas miraditas asesinas a Sting mientras salía, no lo dudo. Abrevié el paso y me encontré con mi compañero de proyectos en la salida. El permanecía apoyado contra un muro de manos en el bolsillo y mirada fija hacia el piso, creo que lo hice esperar demasiado.

―Lamento la tardanza. ―aparecí ante él con culpabilidad en mi rostro.

Se encogió de hombros. ―No importa, vamos ya.

Durante el camino fue bastante fatigoso. Si bien conversamos mucho todo cruzaba el límite de discutir y decirnos cosas groseras. Él era muy altanero y yo no tenía paciencia con nadie, nuestra relación de compañeros era muy explosiva.

―Al final terminamos yéndonos juntos por que tú insististe, no me hagas arrepentirme. ―le advertí.

Sting contestó con desgana. ―No lo hago, tú pareces odiarme sin razón.

―De ninguna manera, solo deja de ser tan cretino y nos podremos llevar mejor.

―¿Cretino yo?

―Llegamos.

Estábamos frente a mi casa y a pesar de que el camino era bastante corto con tanta discusión se me hizo eterno y pesado. Spetto salió enseguida a abrirnos la puerta sin quitarle un ojo de encima a mi compañero.

―Adelante, sus padres no están ―me dijo al tanto higienizaba algunos muebles, habíamos llegado para interrumpir su aseo profundo.

―No te preocupes nana, iremos a mi habitación para no molestarte.

Spetto me miró con alarme.

―¡¿Se-segura?!

Me pregunto qué habrá pasado por su cabeza cuando dije eso, probablemente algo malo.

―Tranquila señorita, soy su compañero de clases y debemos hacer un proyecto de ciencias ―expresó Sting con una enorme sonrisa como de los comerciales de pasta dental―. Si le preocupa la situación dejaremos la puerta abierta.

Mi nana lo miró como si fuera una especie de príncipe, no entiendo qué arrastre tiene que todas las chicas se vuelven locas por él.

―Adelante entonces ―los aires de desconfianza habían desaparecido de Spetto, así que subimos más calmados a mi habitación.

Ya dentro le dije que se pusiera cómodo, dejamos nuestras mochilas sobre mi cama y él se acomodó en un rincón para sacar su cuaderno y la bolsa con las semillas. Yo busqué lápices y una cámara para fotografiar los procesos.

―No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste pero mi nana quedó encantada contigo.

―Eso se llama tener ángel. ―me corrigió con media sonrisa.

―Si tú lo dices ―suspiré―. Vamos a comenzar con el trabajo.

Nos dividimos el proyecto. Yo fui por un macetero y agua mientras él iba anotando todo. Sembramos la semilla para luego sacarle fotos.

―Dice aquí que debemos ponerle nombre. ―me dijo mientras leía el manual señalándome el párrafo con su dedo.

De verdad que el profesor Dreyar nos odia. Esto ya comenzaba a sonar como si fuéramos a crear un retoño en conjunto. Me molestaba pensar que Natsu tendría que hacer lo mismo con Yukino.

―¿Tierra llamando a Lucy? ―picó mi frente con su dedo índice una y otra vez hasta que desperté de mi ahogo.

―Esto, ¿y si le ponemos Blonda?

―¿Qué te hace pensar que es femenina?

―¡No lo sé! ¡Da tú una mejor idea!

Me miró con estupor, al parecer él era peor que yo para esto. Refregó su mentón fingiendo que pensaba profundamente en un nombre pero estaba segura que no tenía el más mínimo talento para ello.

―Quizá Blonda no es tan malo después de todo, supongo que lo dijiste porque ambos somos rubios.

Al menos ya me estaba dando en el gusto con algo y había entendido el significado.

―Sé que no es el mejor nombre pero ya está ―lo anoté en la guía del proyecto―, se llamará Blonda.

En menos de una tarde logramos completar la primera parte del trabajo por lo que estábamos muy satisfechos. Al parecer no hacíamos tan mal equipo y eso del test de compatibilidad no era tan basura como lo creí. Luego de tanto escribir y sacar fotografías ya estábamos exhaustos. Rato después subió Spetto con una bandeja llena de galletas y té para los dos.

La dejamos en medio de la cama y nos pusimos a comer, fue penoso estar así sin tener tema de conversación. Estábamos con la idea del proyecto y cuando concluimos fue muy arduo salvaguardar el buen ambiente. Pensando en eso le di un sorbo a mi té olvidando que estaba muy caliente y quemé parte de mi labio inferior.

―¡Qué torpe eres! ―de forma imprevista coloca su dedo pulgar sobre mi boca para acariciarla, yo retrocedí sorprendida.

―¿Qué haces? ―cubrí la mitad de mi cara con mis manos. Me comenzaba a sentir muy inquieta.

Sting mostró arrepentimiento en su rostro, probablemente no había medido el descaro de sus actos antes de efectuarlos. Fue realmente raro. Regresó su mano para llevarla a su cabello y peinarlo hacia atrás con sus dedos mientras miraba el techo.

―Lo siento.

Podría jurar por un instante que sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

―Está bien.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. ―Debo irme, avanzamos bastante así que el resto lo dividimos.

―Muy bien, yo cuidaré la planta.

Bajamos al primer piso para dejarle en la salida como corresponde. Me sentía muy extraña, desde aquel momento Sting me miraba de manera diferente; quizás tenía vergüenza.

―Nos vemos mañana. ―encumbró su mano para despedirse y abordó camino en dirección a su casa.

Yo le devolví el gesto mientras veía el sol esconderse. En ese instante recordé la promesa que le hice a mi vecino, miré a su ventana y vi la luz encendida así que opté por ir a su casa. Crucé la breve distancia viendo como ya casi ni se veía la figura de Sting y toqué el timbre para esperar que alguien me abriera. Segundos después Igneel se asomó con su delirio de siempre, caminó rápido hacia la reja y la abrió.

―Bienvenida, Natsu está en su cuarto. ―me acompañó hasta la entrada, cuando llegué a la sala Zeref descansaba en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

―Hola vecinita. ―me sonrió.

―Buenas noches, subiré a ver a Natsu.

En tanto subía las escaleras escuchaba los pasos de mi vecino desde su alcoba, incluso esas cosas hacían que mi corazón se acelerara. Llegué al segundo piso y golpee la puerta ya que no tenía deseos de pillarlo en calzoncillos o de otra forma.

―¡Hola! ―Natsu abrió la puerta y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Me sentía una tonta, tanto tiempo junto a él y ahora me sentía cohibida. Agaché mi cabeza con las mejillas rojas como si fuera la primera vez que entraba a su cuarto. Me agarró del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró hasta dentro para entregarme a su regazo. Podría estar así lo que me resta de vida.

―Na-Natsu, Igneel puede vernos de esta forma…―traté de detenerlo pero ni yo quería hacerlo, estaba más que feliz apoyada en su pecho.

Y él lo notaba.

Nos besamos despacio como si estuviéramos explorándonos por primera vez. Sentía cómo sus dedos recorrían mi espalda causándome escalofríos. Lo tomé por la corbata del uniforme jalándolo más hacia mí y permití que introdujera su lengua a mi boca que ya le pertenecía.

― _Luce…―_ susurró a lo que logró separarse de mis labios por un lapso de segundo ya que necesitábamos aire.

―Aquí estoy, ¿me has perdonado ya?

Caminó hacia su cama y se recostó sobre ella dejándome aún más en la duda. Me hizo ir hasta él haciéndome una seña con su mano.

―Ven.

Obediente accedí. Me senté sobre el borde y lo miré con desconfianza lo que le pareció bastante gracioso.

―¡No te burles! ―exclamé molesta.

Apuntó con su dedo el espacio libre que quedaba a su lado. Ya había entendido lo que él quería. Dudé un poco, pero no era la primera vez que compartíamos una cama así que supongo que no debía comportarme de forma tan reprimida a estas instancias. Gateé hasta él retraída hasta quedar a su costado para terminar siendo atrapada entre sus brazos quedando frente a frente.

―Ahora sí, te perdono. ―sonrió.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato. Por mi me habría quedado toda la noche pero pronto se vendrían las llamadas desesperadas de papá así que sabía que todo esto tenía que acabar en algún momento por lo que decidí aprovecharlo al máximo, me acurruqué en su pecho con dicha total. No había nada más bello que desvanecerme en él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Al otro día empezaba muy inquieta la mañana ya que Erza me comentó que se postularía nuevamente a presidenta y hoy comenzarían las inscripciones, moría de ganas por ver a su competencia y obviamente de apoyarla como sea. Me levanté temprano para ducharme y alistar lo que hacía falta. Cuando descendí al primer piso Spetto me tenía un sándwich preparado en aluza, lo guardé rápidamente en mi mochila junto con una caja de leche y salí apurada ya que Natsu me esperaba en las afueras de mi casa.

―Buenos días. ―me saludó con bastante ánimo.

―¡Hola! ―me acerqué hacia él con timidez hasta darle un abrazo el cual me correspondió sin dudar. Nos quedamos así unos instantes para luego separarnos.

Natsu rozó la punta de su nariz con la mía y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

―¿Vamos? ―estrechó su mano con la mía, yo asentí muy contenta.

Caminamos jugueteando con nuestros brazos enlazados de arriba hacia abajo mientras charlábamos de cosas divertidas, Natsu me contaba lo feliz que estaba Igneel la noche anterior a causa de mi visita y de sus constantes indirectas hacia él para que se acercara a mí; eran bastante evidentes las intenciones que tenía sobre nosotros. En cierta manera me alegra el hecho de llevarme bien con su familia, es muy importante para mí y de seguro para él también lo es.

―Anoche no quise arruinar nuestro momento por lo que no te pregunté nada…―me comentó, yo lo miré desentendida―…¿qué sucedió con Sting?

Lo veía venir, su cara lo decía todo. Temía que todo se arruinara por culpa de Eucliffe aunque muy en el fondo no tenía por qué darle razones para ello.

―Avanzamos bastante en nuestro proyecto y minutos antes que llegara a tu casa él se fue. ―le expliqué con total tranquilidad, esperaba que esta se transmitiera.

Natsu rechistó. ―Estúpido Sting, no me agrada que esté cerca de ti.

―¿Por qué?

―¡¿Qué sé yo?!, solo sé que no me agrada y punto. ―mostró los dientes.

¿Podrás admitir que estás celoso alguna vez?, suspiré y conté hasta diez; necesitaba entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de este muchacho.

―¿Estarás más tranquilo si te digo que evitaré estar cerca de él? ―apreté el agarre de su mano aún más fuerte a lo que él reaccionó de forma positiva, eso creo.

Suspiró. ―No quiero que te prives de cosas por mí.

―No lo hago, Sting me da igual.

―Entonces hazlo. ―se sonrojó.

―¡Eres un niño, Dragneel! ―besé su mejilla.

―¡No lo soy!

 **.**

 **.**

Al rato después llegamos a Fairy Tail donde nos encontramos con nuestros compañeros de clase. Un bochinche como de costumbre.

―¡Hola, idiotas! ―Natsu entró con bastante energía cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, él siempre era muy positivo y transmitía las buenas vibras a todos.

Levy y Lisanna me miraron con picardía a lo que yo quedé en blanco. De seguro sospechaban alguna cosa.

―Ese tonto, siempre tan despectivo. ―le comentó Gray a Loke, esperaba que mi vecino no lo escuchara u otra guerra empezaría.

Pasé de todo eso y caminé directo hacia Erza que se veía muy nerviosa. Junto a ella estaban las demás chicas.

―¿Cómo va todo?

―Ya me inscribí, hoy harán un espacio en el receso donde presentarán a los candidatos ―me contó Erza.

―¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

Agachó la cabeza. ―A decir verdad…

Mira se acercó a mí con una sonrisa un tanto peligrosa, esto comenzaba a oler muy mal.

―Cada postulante deberá presentar un show atractivo. ―me mostró un traje medio extraño, jamás había visto uno de ese tipo. Es similar a los que usaban los sirvientes en mi antigua casa.

―No estoy entendiendo nada. ―todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

―Con las chicas, es decir, todas nosotras apoyaremos a Erza con un baile. ―anunció Mira como si yo ya hubiera dado mi consentimiento. Era obvio que no importaba.

―¿QUÉ?

Mi grito se escuchó en toda la sala despertando la atención de los demás. Loke era el más contento con la noticia.

―Oh, podré verlas vestidas de esa forma y moverse al mismo tiempo ―alucinó―. Es un sueño.

―¿De quién fue la idea? ―pregunté analizando a cada una, pero era evidente a quién correspondía.

Mirajane sonrió con complicidad.

―Lo lamento, pero quería que Erza tuviera una campaña más entretenida ―explicó―. Todos los demás tendrán espectáculos y cosas ridículas.

―Otra pregunta, ¿de dónde sacaron todos estos trajes? ―miré la bolsa llena de ropa con sorpresa, eran bastantes disfraces.

Erza se puso pálida. ―Lo-los compré.

―Aprovecharemos ahora en la hora de Jellal y Ultear para el ensayo. ―me comentó Levy quien tampoco se veía muy emocionada con la idea.

Ni modo, debía resignarme ante mis amigas. Además Erza se sentía muy apoyada con lo que estábamos haciendo y no quería decepcionarle.

Cuando el profesor Jellal llegó al salón todos fuimos al gimnasio. Él no puso problema para prestarnos su hora y así la profesora Ultear ya que no participarían todas las chicas de la clase, ella también se ofreció a enseñarnos algunos pasos que puedan ser de utilidad. Teníamos que preparar algo en menos de lo que canta un gallo y necesitaríamos ayuda profesional. Lo bueno es que era una introducción corta para que la llegada de Erza tuviera más estilo así que creo que es suficiente con el tiempo que tenemos para crear algo decente.

―No es necesario que Erza baile con nosotras, ella entrará luego de nuestro gran paso final. ―explicó Mira.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella fue la capitana de las porristas por mucho tiempo hasta que Jenny le arrebató su puesto. De seguro tenía mucha experiencia y talento en la materia. Quizá no necesitaremos tanta ayuda de la maestra Ultear después de todo.

Debía admitirlo. Bailar frente a los chicos me ponía muy nerviosa, especialmente cuando Natsu se encontraba entre toda la audiencia.

Aprovechamos bien la hora de los ensayos y pasó sin penas ni glorias. Practicamos el baile y luego fuimos a las duchas, no quería ni recordar los atuendos que vi en aquella bolsa ni menos pensar que tendríamos que usarlos más tarde. Mientras discutíamos el tema en el camarín Erza volvió a mostrar los trajes para verificar cual usaría cada una.

―Se disfrazarán todas de maid. ―afirmó Mira sosteniendo los trajes.

―Esto es ridículo…―me susurró Cana al oído, tenía toda la razón.

¿Qué sentido tenía bailar como maid para una campaña publicitaria?, tan solo necesitaba una respuesta.

Salimos de los vestidores y nos encontramos con los chicos los cuales no tardaron en enterarse de la terrible noticia. En ese instante Loke tuvo la amabilidad de responder la última duda que tenía.

―Vestidas de maid atraerán más votos masculinos, para empezar tienen el mío. ―me sonrió con su cara de galán.

Definitivamente Mirajane había preparado una estrategia muy sucia, nada típico de su cara angelical.

La mente frívola me pasó mi disfraz y me fui junto con Natsu a comprar un jugo al negocio de la escuela, tenía mucha sed así que fue una excusa para estar a solas.

―Me molesta un poco tener que soportar que otros te vean así…―soltó mi vecino, miré su cara y tenía una leve vena marcada en la frente. Nada bueno podría venir de aquello.

Debía hacerle entender.

―Escucha. Lo hago por Erza, no porque me guste hacer cosplay.

―Lo sé. ―musitó cansado.

Nos sentamos en la banca más cercana, el sacó su desayuno obviamente preparado por Igneel y yo el mío acompañado del jugo. Era agradable compartir un momento tranquilo para nosotros dos.

―Oye Natsu.

El alzó la cabeza de golpe como si lo hubiera despertado de un sueño. ―¿Dime?

―¿Crees que Yukino y tú se parecen?

Me miró como si estuviera drogada o algo, no lo culpaba. Ni idea tenía de porqué estaba preguntando todo esto, quizá me bajó nuevamente la inseguridad. Había recordado que el maestro Ivan ordenaba a los compañeros por temas de compatibilidad, tema en el cual daba por hecho que me tocaría junto a Natsu y resulté siendo compañera de Sting. ¿Tendré más en común con él?

―No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, pero por lo poco que la conozco quizás nos parezcamos en las pestañas o algo. ―bromeó, aunque a mí no me causó tanta gracia.

―Si tuvieron respuestas similares es porque se parecen…―odiaba ser tan evidente pero mi voz revelaba una fuerte decepción. Pensar en eso me ponía muy mal, en parte me sentía frustrada por no haber sido superior en ese test para ser su compañera.

Quizás por un momento Natsu entendía de primera mis palabras. Me miró con detención corriendo los molestos mechones en mi cara con sus dedos y me sonrió brindándome tranquilidad.

―¿Sabes por qué tuve las mismas respuestas de Yukino?

Asentí como un cachorro afirmando mi curiosidad y esperé atenta.

―Le copié pensando que se trataba de un examen sorpresa…

Me sentí como un alma que caía al vacío y en menos de un segundo regresaba a la normalidad. En resumen, algo desagradable. Pero si lo pienso bien no es tan malo después de todo. Eso quería decir que no tenían nada en común y que todo fue a causa de la estupidez de mi vecino.

―¡Eres un idiota! ―lo regañé.

―Oye, de haber sabido que terminarías siendo compañera del ken rubiecito te copio a ti. ―me sacó la lengua.

―No tendrías porqué copiarme, quizás si hubieras respondido a conciencia igual podríamos haber sido compañeros.

Por supuesto, en el fondo sentía que teníamos muchas más cosas en común que con cualquier otro ser en esa clase.

―Eso da igual, ningún estúpido test dirá si somos compatibles o no ―aprovechó que no había nadie conocido cerca y tomó mi mano con disimulo―, eso lo decidimos nosotros.

Mi corazón se descontroló y de seguro mi rostro había perdido su templanza. Solo un limítrofe tacto bastaba para que mi ser perdiera los estribos, en el buen sentido.

Además me acababa de dar cuenta que quizás Yukino tan solo se confundió por el test y realmente no ve a Natsu de tal forma. Eso me motivo para hablar con ella y confesarle lo que yo sentía.

Pero primero, tenía una campaña que hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El lanzamiento de los candidatos estaba por comenzar. Las chicas y yo estábamos listas con nuestros ridículos trajes puestos y Erza era la segunda en aparecer. Nuestra clase estaba en primera fila y eso me ponía bastante nerviosa, esperaba que todo saliera como lo ensayamos. Desde nuestra ubicación escuchábamos que ocurría en el pequeño escenario instalado en el patio de la escuela donde el director Makarov anunciaba a los postulantes. En total eran cuatro, uno era de segundo, dos de tercero y Erza era la única de último año que quería ser presidenta del centro estudiantil; destacando que era la única candidata del sexo femenino.

Anunciaron al primero que salió con unas compañeras haciendo una pequeña introducción recibiendo aplausos y gritos por parte de los chicos. Luego era nuestro turno. Al escuchar el nombre de Erza salimos primero nosotras para efectuar nuestro espectáculo. El profesor Jellal nos ayudó con la música y nos dio la señal para empezar a bailar. Hicimos unos pasos básicos mezclados con otros más animados para darle más diversión a la entrada de nuestra candidata, escuché un montón de gritos y uno que otros eran bastante groseros. Esperaba de dedos cruzados que Natsu no respondiera a aquellos pervertidos entre el público o terminaría todo en una guerra sangrienta. Hicimos la posición final y Erza salió saludando a todos dirigiéndose directamente al micrófono para dar un breve discurso motivacional.

―Llevo alta experiencia como presidenta en esta escuela y sé que es lo que los alumnos necesitan, por eso y mucho más voten por mí. ―dijo para luego recibir un montón de aplausos. Aunque Erza era muy estricta tenía gran apoyo por parte de las chicas, ya que ella era algo así como nuestra defensora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de aquel humillante inicio de las elecciones, otro día de clases terminaba. Pasaron lista y todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas en el aula. Miré hacia el puesto de Yukino para comprobar si estaba y me acerqué a ella, estaba decidida a hablar sobre Natsu antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

―¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

―Claro que sí. ―respondió amable.

Llegamos a la salida y nos alejamos un poco para que nadie nos escuchara, le dije a Natsu que se fuera pero este insistió en esperar así que de seguro se quedó hablando con los chicos un rato más. Yukino parecía no tener idea de lo que quería decirle así que debía ser muy explícita.

―Escucha, sé que es repentino que te diga esto pero…¿recuerdas cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos por Natsu? ―solté, ella me miró con extrañeza.

―Claro…que vergüenza. ―se sonrojó.

―Bueno ―tragué saliva―, sobre eso hay algo que debo decirte.

Se quedó mirando hacia mí con gran tranquilidad.

―Resulta que a mí también…me gusta Natsu.

Lo vi. Noté como sus pupilas se dilataron y su mandíbula descendió de la impresión. Aunque estoy segura que cuando ella me lo dijo yo reaccioné mucho peor.

―Ya veo ―sonrió―. Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

―¿Cómo? ―la miré desentendida.

―Ustedes tienen una conexión tan especial y cuando alguien está cerca, sea quien sea, se siente muy externo a su atmósfera.

―Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

Negó con la cabeza. ―Está bien.

―¿No estás molesta conmigo?

―No tengo porqué, aunque me gustaría preguntarte algo.

La miré expectante.

―¿Están juntos los dos?

Temía y sabía lo que iba a preguntar, solo que por un instante quise creer que esto se me haría menos complicado. Lo pensé bien, probablemente decirle la verdad de una vez por todas era lo mejor. Yukino me miraba con curiosidad, además de eso no parecía tan afectada por lo que estábamos conversando.

―Sí. ―asentí para hacer más énfasis en mi declaración.

Yukino acarició mi hombro. ―Tranquila, jamás podría entrometerme entre ustedes. Menos viendo que hacen una hermosa pareja.

―Pe-pero…¿qué pasa con tus sentimientos?

Se encogió de hombros y soltó una pequeña risa.

―Nada, probablemente me dejé llevar por el momento pero al verte a ti de esa forma me quedo más calmada.

Cada nervio de mi cuerpo se relajó por completo. La agobia había acabado por fin. Nos dimos un leve abrazo para sellar nuestra conversación entre amigas y caminamos hasta el portón. Tan solo esperaba que Yukino pudiera superar lo que sentía para que no saliera más lastimada, por otro lado yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Natsu por ninguna otra razón.

Al llegar a la salida lo primero que sentí fue la mirada de Natsu sobre mí. Yukino se despidió de nosotros de forma rápida y me dejó a solas junto a mi vecino que se veía bastante curioso. De todas formas opté por no comentarle nada acerca de lo que conversé con ella, estaba segura que en unos minutos más se le quitaría el escrúpulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **General POV**

Erza había quedado de juntarse con Rogue para terminar su trabajo de ciencias así que se fueron juntos después de clases hasta la casa del muchacho ya que por razones obvias no se podía en el hogar de Scarlet. Se fueron serenos por todo el camino hasta que llegaron.

―Adelante. ―Rogue vivía en un pequeño apartamento junto a su madre, por lo que no requerían de tantas cosas ni comodidades.

Erza pasó y lo acompañó hasta la sala.

―Espérame aquí, ¿quieres algo de beber?

―Agua estaría bien. ―se sentó.

La joven miró para todos lados y el hecho de no sentir ruido alguno le daba a entender que estaban solos en casa, eso la inquietaba un poco. Aunque Rogue no se veía como ese tipo de chico que se aprovecharía de la situación ella siempre estaba preparada para todo.

A lo que Rogue regresó pudo notar la inquietud en la mirada de su compañera. Le entregó el vaso de vidrio y luego de ir por las cosas para el proyecto se sentó a su lado.

―¿Te incomoda que estemos solos? ―preguntó con una impavidez frívola.

Erza quedó en blanco, el muchacho le había leído la mente.

―No, está bien. ―balbuceó ella.

Volvió a lo suyo como si nada y se puso a escribir, Erza aprovechó para observarlo más detenidamente. El chico era muy poco expresivo y a pesar de ello transmitía bastante con su mirada. Tenía facciones agradables y un cabello brillante. Le llamaba la atención que no fuera un alocado a causa de las hormonas como el resto de sus amigos. Al contrario, parecía siempre estar analizando su entorno en silencio. Moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba.

―A lo que acabemos te voy a dejar a tu casa. ―interrumpió su arduo trabajo para mencionarle sus condiciones a la pelirroja, esta abrió ambos ojos como huevo frito y resaltó.

―¡No es necesario! ―aleteó con sus manos―. Sé cuidarme sola.

Rogue sonrió y Erza creía que se pondría a llover. Era extremadamente raro verlo así.

―Lo sé, pero aun así…―insistió―...es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Scarlet cerró los ojos con resignación. El chico no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer así que no le quedaba más opción que aceptar su propuesta. No obstante ella más que nadie sabía que no podían llegar frente a la puerta por razones obvias. Nadie debía conocer la verdad o junto a Jellal pagarían las consecuencias. Lograron avanzar en el trabajo lo suficiente para acabar con la junta de estudio. En el paso comieron y cruzaron una que otra frase contemplando que ambos eran bastante tímidos y cortos a la hora de conversar cuando no había suficiente confianza.

Eran las siete de la tarde. Cheney acompañó a su compañera de proyecto a pie para que no se fuera sola a su casa como habían acordado. El cielo estaba gris y más nublado que de costumbre, un fuerte olor a humedad les daba el peor de los augurios frente a cómo iban vestidos y preparados.

―Lloverá. ―murmuró el moreno alzando la mano como si esperara que alguna gota fuera a caer sobre sus dedos.

Ella se alarmó, no quería pescar un resfriado durante la semana de las elecciones así que apresuró el paso siendo seguida por el muchacho. Era curioso que para esa época del año llegara tan de sorpresa una lluvia con clima medio cálido. Empezaron a caer las gotas con timidez. Lentas y diminutas pero en gran cantidad manchando cada milímetro de suelo.

―Será mejor que vayamos más rápido. ―sugirió Rogue, ella solo asintió.

Aun yendo más rápido no lograrían escapar de la lluvia. La intensidad de las gotas aumentó hasta que rebotaban contra el piso mojando todo a su alrededor, su vista se dificultaba por las que caían en su cara convirtiéndose en una gran molestia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

―¿Qué pasa con esta lluvia? ―exclamó una sorprendida Lucy desde la lumbrera de su cuarto, observaba el panorama con frustración y sorpresa a la vez al tanto secaba su cabello con una toalla.

Tras de ella Natsu permanecía parado a un costado de la puerta, sus ropas estaban húmedas y sus pies más que empapados.

―Lo lamento, fue culpa mía por pedirte que pasáramos a la tienda de tiras cómicas. ―se veía arrepentido ya que temía que la muchacha pescara un resfriado.

―Eso ya no importa ―se acercó a él con las mejillas rojas―. Ne-necesito que te quites tu ropa.

Toda la cara de Natsu se encendió.

―¿Qué me vas hacer? ―la miró asustado.

―Nada idiota, solo no quiero que te enfermes ―dejó una toalla sobre la cama y caminó en dirección al baño―. Sécate con esa toalla y deja tu ropa en el piso. Cuando regrese no te quiero ver así.

Lo dejó solo en su habitación para ir al baño a cambiarse ya que tenía mojada hasta la ropa interior. Al rato después regresó seca con ropa diferente y seca. Ahí permanecía su vecino sentado sobre la cama con la toalla alrededor de su cintura cubriendo lo justo y necesario. Sin embargo el verlo con su torso desnudo no le fue indiferente. Su puntiagudo cabello estaba caído y húmedo lo que extrañamente lo hacía ver más sensual que de costumbre. Estaba muy nerviosa.

―Déjame secar tu cabello…―con una toalla seca se acercó quedando frente a él.

Puso el trozo de tela sobre su cabeza y empezó a sacudir con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Él la observaba atento. Por suerte se encontraban solos, de lo contrario no podrían estar con esas fachas dentro de su habitación. Si Spetto veía a Natsu en esas condiciones era capaz de pegar el grito en el cielo.

El muchacho estaba muy a gusto con el masaje indirecto que estaba teniendo cerca de sus cienes. Era extraño pero le encantaba que le acariciaran el cabello, sobre todo cuando la persona que lo hacía era _su Luce_. No podía evitar mirarla con ternura, parecía estar batallando contra un gran ejército de cabellos mojados y la fricción contra la toalla no era suficiente.

―Iré por el secador de pelo. ―Lucy cargó la ropa de Natsu dejándola cerca de la estufa para que se secara junto a la suya, segundos después regresó con la solución a su problema.

―¿No deberías secarte tú primero? ―preguntó él al tanto ella se ponía a sus espaldas quedando hincada sobre la cama.

―Mi cabello es más largo, además tengo buenas defensas ―bromeó ella―. No tardaré con el tuyo.

Mientras secaba la cabeza rosa de su vecino con la mano que tenía libre sacudía su pelo para que el efecto fuera más rápido. El aire cálido chocaba con sus delgados y finos dedos. Natsu se mantuvo inmóvil mientras ella le hacía aquel arduo trabajo, temía que descubriera el gran rubor en su rostro. Se sentía como un niño al que su madre lo mimaba, en ese mismo instante recordó muchos momentos junto a la suya que actualmente ya no estaba. Sus caricias y sus consejos, por desgracia no la tuvo lo suficiente. La piel de sus brazos y espalda se erizó al hallar las uñas que rozaban con su cuero cabelludo. Ella estaba muy perturbada con el simple hecho de ver su espalda completamente desnuda. Jamás se había percatado de lo musculoso que era, tampoco tenía un cuerpo de físico culturista exagerado pero para su edad se mantenía bastante bien. Lo que más le pareció atractivo fueron los dos hoyuelos marcados un poco antes de su cola, eran perfectos. Aunque tenía que considerar que Natsu era un deportista, practicaba artes marciales y además era bueno es básquetbol. Tampoco podía sorprenderle el buen físico que estaba luciendo.

Bajó un poco más la mirada hasta su toalla, pensando que de eso dependía que pasara de estar semidesnudo a completamente como dios lo trajo al mundo. Era como estar en la borda a punto de caer. Un leve nudo sostenía ese gran trozo de género. Agitó su cabeza para despertar y seguir con lo suyo. Terminó de secar el cabello de su vecino apagando el aparato ruidoso.

―Eso fue rápido. ―el muchacho giró levemente su cara para toparse con la suya sin pensar que quedarían a una breve distancia.

Se quedaron estáticos, sin pestañear, sin decir nada.

Hasta que Lucy estornudó.

―Es mi turno. ―Natsu se cambió de posición y de una forma muy seria se colocó tras de ella para repetir lo mismo prendiendo el secador.

―E-espera…yo puedo sola…―balbuceó atenta a que esa toalla en la pelvis de Natsu no se moviera más.

―Si sigues así pescarás un resfriado.

Rendida, decidió dejar que él le secara el cabello. Aunque tenía sus dudas. Esperaba que no enredara su pelo o acercara mucho a su cara. Algunas veces él solía ser un poco torpe, bueno, demasiado torpe. Apretó los dientes para evitar soltar algún jadeo, los fuertes dedos de Natsu masajeaban su cráneo y era muy placentero. Él también se veía muy a gusto tocando y acariciando los mechones rubios, indiscretamente le encantaba el cabello de Lucy. Era brilloso, sedoso y considerablemente largo. Su olor lo volvía loco.

―Tienes mucho pelo. ―dijo sonriente.

―Si te cansas dímelo, yo puedo seguir.

Ignorando su última proposición siguió con su labor hasta que logró secar gran parte descartando alguna posibilidad en que ella pudiera resfriarse por la humedad en su cabeza. Su ropa estaba seca y su cabello igual, ya no había riesgo. Por otro lado él seguía en toalla.

Para ayudar más a retomar la temperatura Lucy bajó a la cocina para traer de vuelta dos tazas de café. Él la esperaba sentado al borde de su cama, por suerte la pequeña estufa de su cuarto ayudaba a que no se entumiera y al mismo tiempo a secar la ropa mojada.

―Te prestaría ropa de mi padre pero creo que te quedará grande. ―cuidadosamente le entregó la taza para luego acomodarse a su costado. Dejó la suya sobre el mueble tratando de pensar en alguna solución, quizá sería buena idea ir hasta su casa para pedirle a Igneel que le prestara ropa, sin embargo eso probablemente le dé a pensar cosas raras. Tomó su teléfono celular para enviarle un mensaje a Zeref pidiéndole que trajera ropa seca a lo que por suerte él respondió al segundo, no tardaría en llegar al rescate de su hermano menor.

Natsu bebió un largo sorbo y dejó la taza de lado. Se movió más a su derecha para quitar cualquier distancia permitida entre ellos atacando su metro cuadrado sin escrúpulos.

―¿Qué hablaste hoy con Yukino? ―la miró con duda―, se veía muy triste.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. ―Nada importante.

Molesto, se acercó rozando sus frentes con cuidado sin quitarle la vista de encima. ―Mientes.

―Lo siento ―su voz temblaba―. Solo que no quiero hablar de eso contigo.

―¿No confías en mí?

―¡No es eso!

―¿Entonces? ―alzó una ceja, expectante.

 _«Solo tengo miedo de que lo sepas.»_ murmuró en su cabeza. No quería que él se enterara de los sentimientos de Yukino, quizá podría entusiasmarse con ello y no quería sentirse insegura nuevamente. No obstante la expresión molesta en la cara de su vecino no tenía precio, era hora de hablar con la verdad o era capaz de irse furioso con la toalla en su cuerpo, vaya espectáculo que se formaría en la calle.

―Resulta que tú…le gustas a Yukino ―comenzó a explicar con temor―. Ella me lo confesó en la escuela y yo no pude decirle lo que sentía por ti en ese momento hasta hoy.

―Vaya. ―rascó su cabeza sorprendido.

―Perdóname, no quise contártelo ―agachó la cabeza―, tenía miedo de que te empezara a gustar…

« _Además se parecía mucho a Lisanna…»_ su mente la volvió a atacar. Esas malditas inseguridades le habían impedido soltar todo de golpe.

―¿Solo era eso? ―la miró serio.

Lucy chasqueó la lengua. ―Lo dices como si fuera una tontería.

―Lo es para mí ―estiró sus brazos para cazar a su chica y atraerla más hacia él quedando encima―, solo me interesan tus sentimientos. ―respiró con ansiedad el aroma a vainilla y tierra mojada a causa de la lluvia que portaba el cabello de Lucy, adoraba esa extraña mezcla. Rozó su nariz contra el lóbulo de su oreja y depositó un detonante beso en el cuello de la muchacha desesperada. ―¿No entiendes que la única chica que me tiene loco eres tú? ―murmuró con voz melosa.

Ella mordió su labio inferior. Se sentía muy complacida con lo que estaba escuchando. Se movió un poco para quedar justo abajo en una posición perfecta para tomarlo por el rostro con ambas manos y plantar un beso trayendo su cara hacia la suya. Sentir su pecho desnudo sobre ella era deslumbrante. Pudo tocar y probar su suavidad con ambas manos recorriendo desde sus pectorales llegando atrás para arañar con ternura su espalda, situación que desbordó más al de cabello rosa.

―Estás firmando tu sentencia con eso. ―la miró con ojos pícaros.

El entusiasmado muchacho viajó con su dedo pulgar desde la cama hasta los labios de su compañera, hizo fricción con ellos al tanto ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

―¡Vecina! ―se escuchó desde fuera.

Aquel grito causo que ambos se separaran como si estuvieran en medio de la calle. Lucy se asomó por la ventana y ahí estaba, Zeref había llegado con la ropa seca de Natsu refugiándose bajo un paraguas que le protegía de la feroz lluvia. Bajó enseguida dejando a su chico sobre la cama con un gran problema.

―Al parecer interrumpí algo. ―dijo Zeref con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios y ojos entrecerrados. Lucy sudó en frío y giró la cabeza como en una película de terror, atrás de ella estaba Natsu muy curioso con la toalla colgando en su cadera.

Desde la nariz a las orejas de la rubia se pusieron color carmín.

―¡Que subas a mi cuarto! ―le gritó. Él abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa retrocedió con cara amurrada.

―No abuses de mi hermanito. ―bufó por lo bajo causando que la cara de Lucy se prendiera aún más.

―Yo no…―arrepentida de seguir, le quitó la ropa de las manos―…gracias Zeref.

―No hay de qué ―alzó la mano para despedirse―. Cuida a Natsu.

Ignorando sus bromas con doble sentido cerró la puerta de su casa para regresar con el desconsiderado de su vecino. Al llegar a su cuarto le lanzó la ropa seca sobre su cara.

―Eres un…―trató de buscar la frase más ofensiva, pero no quería llegar tan lejos―…de verdad no piensas.

―¡Llamaste a Zeref y no me dijiste nada! ―se excusó él lanzando fuego por la boca, metafóricamente.

Lucy dio la media vuelta. ―Anda y cámbiate ya, que pronto llegarán mis padres o Spetto.

El muchacho la miró con curiosidad, su inocencia sobrepasaba los límites.

―¿No es más fácil que salgas de la habitación?

―Ci-cierto…―se dio la media vuelta para mirar otra vez―…mejor sald…¡¿ya te estás desvistiendo?!

Muy tarde, Natsu ya había lanzado la toalla lejos y estaba colocándose sus calzoncillos; escena que la rubia tuvo que presenciar a causa de su irreflexión. Ambos quedaron petrificados. Aún quedaban un par de centímetros de piel libre a la vista, peor era que ella no podía ni pestañear.

―En estos casos es cuando tú te cubres la cara o algo. ―bromeó Natsu fingiendo molestia.

―¡Solo vístete rápido! ―Lucy salió de su cuarto dejándolo solo para que se cambiara sin su supervisión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Las gotas no cesaban. Erza y Rogue seguían caminando mientras ella se arrepentía de no haber pedido un taxi. Jellal se había ofrecido en ir por ella pero eso era más peligroso que mojarse hasta los calzones. No había caso, probablemente tendría que llegar de golpe a prepararse una limonada caliente. El lado positivo era que ya faltaba una calle. La emoción se apoderó de ella y empezó a caminar más rápido alargando sus pasos.

―No vayas tan veloz, puedes caerte…―desde atrás, Rogue le advertía luchando para no desmoronarse en el piso resbaloso.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Para suerte de la pelirroja Rogue parecía haber tenido una visión sobre lo que ocurriría y decidido arriesgó su propia vida adelantándose a ella para evitar que cayera por un mal paso que dio durante su apresurada caminata bajo la lluvia. El paso en falso causó que se doblara su tobillo izquierdo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y justo cuando creía que su cara chocaría contra el suelo Rogue la tomó como pudo para evitar un posible accidente. La agarró por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él como una escena de película romántica, tan solo faltaba el beso, final absurdo para la situación vergonzosa en la que se encontraban. Erza alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada recóndita del muchacho de aspecto sombrío y misterioso.

Desde el otro lado de la calle Jellal regresaba a penas con una bolsa llena de pasteles para la cena. Sabía que a su alumna le encantaban los dulces y deseaba complacer sus caprichos alguna vez. Llegó hasta la esquina que quedaba frente a su apartamento y ahí los vio, parecían como dos enamorados disfrutando de una precipitación inesperada. Sus cabellos y ropas mojadas estilando acompañadas de esas miradas cómplices que hasta él podía percibir. Sintió cólera, quiso ir hasta allá e interrogar a Erza para saber qué clase de relación tenían. Se sentía patético, ¿quién diablos era él para reclamarle eso?, era tan solo un viejo con deseos depravados. Se odiaba así mismo por desear tener a su alumna preferida. Debía desprenderse de aquellos sentimientos egoístas.

No quiso seguir mirando aquello que le causaba dolor y decidió subir a su apartamento, sabía que en cualquier instante ella llegaría. Dejó su chaqueta colmada de agua en su balcón junto a su paraguas para ir rápidamente a cambiarse a su cuarto. Luego de ponerse ropa más seca dejó los trapos húmedos al aire libre.

El sonido de la chapa abriéndose lo alarmó, pero no debía actuar extraño o ella se daría cuenta al instante.

―Llegué. ―dijo con gran ánimo.

Él se quedó pensativo, probablemente la muchacha lo había pasado increíble junto a Cheney. ¿Por qué sentía que eso le torturaba?

―Hola ―entró a la sala con indiferencia―. Compré pasteles si quieres puedes buscarlos en la cocina.

Erza lo miró con desconcierto. ―¿Sucede algo?

« _Maldición, estoy siendo muy evidente.»_ Jellal agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo comportándose como un adolescente celoso. Tenía mucha rabia y las palabras no le salían. La joven hizo caso omiso y fue hacia la cocina pero una pequeña molestia en su tobillo se lo impidió preocupando al profesor.

―¿Estás bien? ―por un segundo se olvidó completamente de su enojo, se acercó a ella tomándola por el brazo y observó de donde venía la molestia―, ¿te has torcido el tobillo?

Ella asintió avergonzada. ―Soy muy torpe.

La tomó en brazos llevándola hacia su alcoba mientras Erza parecía estar en shock, se esperaba todo menos la osada acción de su maestro. Era algo así como la previa a una luna de miel.

―Demonios, estás toda empapada. Tendrás que cambiarte enseguida ―en nada la dejó sobre su cama para que no siguiera caminando, al segundo después le trajo su pijama―. Cámbiate y luego reviso tu tobillo.

Al rato después regresó. Ella permanecía en la misma posición pero con ropa más seca y una gran toalla sobre su cabeza. Se sentó a su lado y no sin antes pedirle permiso subió con cuidado la parte de su pantalón que ocultaba la hinchazón. Erza estaba muy nerviosa, el hecho de que su amado profesor tocara una fracción de su piel era suficiente para bloquearse mentalmente.

―Al parecer es un pequeña hinchazón, se te pasará. ―la miró con serenidad para que ella se tranquilizara. Ya no sentía enfado alguno, el verla así causó que se le quitara. Estaba muy preocupado de que fuera algo más grabe.

―Gracias, solo duele un poco…―solo se podían ver los ojos de la joven, estaba tan roja que parecía que tenía fiebre.

El hombre hizo una reflexión. Lo más probable es que esa era la razón por la cual Rogue la estaba sujetando de esa manera, sin embargo ¿qué pasa con esa mirada que se pegaron al unísono?, aquella imagen no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

―Te has vuelto muy cercana a Cheney. ―trató de decir en tono de broma pero no fue suficiente, se arrepintió al segundo de decir tales palabras. Era más que evidente la rabia entre letras.

Erza parpadeó sorprendida. ―¿De qué me hablas?

―Olvídalo, solo me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien. ―murmuró con tristeza para luego levantarse de la cama decidido a dejarla sola, pero ella se adelantó sosteniéndolo del brazo.

―Estás muy equivocado.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó ignorando el leve dolor de su tobillo tomando a su maestro por la cara para lograr darle un fuerte beso en los labios, tan insospechado que el corazón del profesor se detuvo.

―Yo solo te amo a ti. ―confesó mirándole a los ojos en aquel segundo que se alejó para tomar aire. Él seguía sin decir nada.

Rendido a su calidez, cayó sobre ella en su propia cama correspondiendo su cariño. Lo anhelaba más que nada; tomar aquellos cabellos escarlata entre sus dedos y recorrer su cintura, se sentía el peor de los maestros en toda la existencia humana. Pero en momentos como este solo quería amar. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de la inocente muchacha?

Se arrastraron de un lado para otro sin separar sus bocas. Años sin sentir esa conexión con otra chica lo tenían delirando sobre el delicado y exuberante cuerpo de su alumna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mes después de los acontecimientos las elecciones llegan a su fin con un nuevo triunfo para Erza Scarlet quien contó con la mayoría de los votos a costa de una gran campaña organizada por su profesor jefe Jellal y sus queridas amigas. La muchacha ya era la presidenta del centro estudiantil como deseaba desde las vacaciones, además de eso tenía una pequeña relación con su maestro en secreto. Seguían viviendo juntos como una pareja de enamorados que se preparaban para el matrimonio, eran muy felices a pesar de que no podían expresar aquella dicha con las demás personas. En la misma posición se encontraban Natsu y Lucy, su relación iba en acenso aunque mantenían la discreción desde la fiesta de Juvia. Yukino dio vuelta la página para lograr superar a Natsu, no obstante Sting seguía fastidiando a Heartfilia para llamar su atención.

El día de hoy se reunieron todos los alumnos del cuarto año en su respectivo salón. Frente a ellos apareció su profesor jefe que tenía un importante anuncio por hacer.

―En una semana más se realizará el festival deportivo, saben que los chicos de esta clase participarán ―comentó con orgullo observando a su equipo de artes marciales―. Además de ello cada aula tendrá que realizar un stand para reunir fondos.

―¡Genial! ―Natsu fue el primero en mostrar su entusiasmo―. Esta será mi oportunidad para patear traseros.

―Necesito que propongan ideas para ver qué hacemos.

Juvia alzó su mano. ―Café cosplay.

Erza y Jellal se miraron con complicidad.

―Escuché que el tercero haría eso. ―agregó Lisanna con decepción a lo que su amiga de pelo azul entristeció al pensar que no podría lucir su disfraz a Gray.

―Además los stands se instalarán en el patio, así que un café es complicado. ―Jellal dejó en claro que no se haría algo por el estilo.

Toda la sala se puso a pensar.

―¿Salchichas calientes? ―Rogue levantó la mano sorprendiendo a todos, aún más porque lo sugirió más apagado que su tono de pelo.

―No es tan mala idea, es rápido y fácil además delicioso. ―Erza alzó el pulgar dando su aprobación.

Jellal trató de no ser evidente ante lo que veía, no podía tener un trato distinto con Cheney por sus celos infantiles.

―Lo anotaré. ―escribió la primera opción en la pizarra, al final luego de anotar todo se irían a votación.

―Salchichas calientes suena un poco obsceno, ¿no crees? ―le susurró Cana a Yukino causando que esta se pusiera roja.

Lucy trató de pensar en algo diferente pero también creía que el vender un pan con salchicha era más fácil. Ya los había probado y daba juicio de que los demás pagarían por uno siempre y cuando cobraran un precio razonable.

―Al parecer no hay más ideas, ¿nos quedamos con esta entonces?

―¡Sí! ―exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Al final acabaron por elegir la idea de Cheney. Lucy se ofreció para ir a comprar los ingredientes a lo que Natsu se sumó enseguida a la lista voluntaria para evitar que cierto rubio intentara algo. Levy y Mirajane trabajarían en el stand para crear un letrero atrayente mientras los demás debían poner cierta cantidad de dinero para comprar todo que sería recaudado por la presidenta. Tenían casi todo listo y organizado situación que sorprendió a Jellal, sus alumnos estaban cada día más maduros.

El sonido del timbre los hizo correr hacia el patio como reos necesitados de oxígeno. El rumor del festival se escuchaba por todos los pasillos, era el tema del momento del cual el grupo más unido del cuarto año no se quedaba tras.

―¿Confesión de amor? ―repitió Lucy desde el relato de su amiga Levy que muy divertida le contaba sobre el evento.

McGarden le guiñó el ojo. ―Así es, cada año que se celebra el festival todos se declaran a su amor cuando este acaba ―se acercó a la rubia para susurrarle lánguidamente―, ¿no crees que es momento de que tú y Natsu?...

―¡De-declaración! ―Juvia clamaba al cielo y las nubes el haber oído eso, se consideraba muy torpe por no ser capaz de decirle sus sentimientos a Fullbuster.

―¿Qué tiene de importante eso? ―Gray ojeaba a las chicas como si estuvieran trastornadas.

Como siempre, la enciclopedia romántica o mejor conocido como Loke aparecía para dar sus lecciones. ―Escucha querido Gray ―zarandeó su cabello para añadir más drama―. El festival deportivo es la mejor instancia para declararle tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta, por eso yo cada año selecciono una afortunada de la escuela para que cumpla su sueño de tener un chico como yo a su lado ―alardeó con jactancia.

Lucy entendió enseguida a qué se refería McGarden, pero de cierto modo ellos ya se habían declarado sus sentimientos así que no serviría de mucho hacerlo otra vez. Más le preocupaba Juvia quien no se veía muy animada desde que escuchó los rumores.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―Heartfilia optó por acercarse a su amiga para saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba.

Juvia asintió y se dirigieron hacia el primer baño de mujeres que encontraron dejando a su grupo atrás. Al entrar al tocador y observar que no hubieran pies a la vista que dieran a entender que había alguien dentro de las casillas pudieron respirar más calmadas.

―¿Cómo vas con Gray? ―le preguntó sin anestesia a lo que Juvia suspiró con resignación.

―Pésimo, sigue pensando en su amante secreta y yo aún no me atrevo a decirle que soy yo.

―Quizás el festival deportivo es una buena ocasión.

De solo imaginarse la situación, Loxar sudaba de los nervios.

―Puede ser…―hizo un puchero―…¿por qué es tan difícil?, he dejado de mandarle anónimos en los típicos sobres azules que uso siempre porque ya no me da la cara para seguir encontrándome con él, siento que todo esto de ocultar la verdad ya no me gusta tanto ―su mirada se apagó―. Tan solo desearía que me quisiera a mí y no a una admiradora secreta de la cual no sabe quién es.

Heartfilia sintió el dolor de su amiga, pues hace un año se sentía de una forma similar. No era fácil confesar lo que uno sentía y ella lo sabía muy bien.

―Tranquila, yo te ayudaré en lo que sea para que el festival sea la culminación de su noviazgo. ―le sonrió.

―Gracias Lucy. ―Juvia demostró su agradecimiento dándole un abrazo afectivo. La muchacha era la única del grupo que conocía su verdad y depositar su confianza en ella le ha ayudado más de lo que creía. Tenía alguien en quien confiar y a quien pedirle ayuda lo que era definitivamente muy reconfortante.

Sin embargo, jamás creyeron que a pesar del silencio y aparente ausencia una entidad permaneció oculta dentro de una de las casillas. Era tan sencillo como levantar los pies subiéndose sobre el escusado y quedarse callado, situación la cual jamás se plantearon las chicas del cuarto año antes de soltar tal relevante información.

Cuando ambas salieron en buen plan, la puerta de aquel baño se abrió junto a una Sorano Agria que asomaba su cara malvada y deseosa de cometer alguna locura.

―Interesante…―se acercó al espejo para arreglar su cabello y maquillar lentamente sus labios de un color fuerte―…Gray Fullbuster me parece muy apuesto, me pregunto cómo besará.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola estimados lectores! ¿Saben qué día es hoy? muy bien...¡Hoy es Domingo de New Life!**

 **Okey, como ven aquí les traigo el episodio 16 de la segunda temporada. La verdad estoy muy encantada con todos sus bellos comentarios de apoyo y me siento increíble :) muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Quiero dar un agradacimiento especial a Rukiakuran que no puedo responderle por PM :( de verdad muchas gracias para ti y lo sé...me demoré un poco en que ambos despertaran pero todo lo bueno tarda su tiempo dicen jaja y sobre el especial pienso lo mismo que tú, Mashima dejó claro que el Nalu no es una cosa cualquiera :V...suerte también para ti con la universidad!**

 **También quiero agradecer a Miku-chan por su constante apoyo y el guest, un abrazo para ustedes.**

 **Reitero las gracias *-***

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	17. El festival deportivo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es mía.**

 **.**

* * *

**Libro Dos:** _ **Luce**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo Diecisiete: El festival deportivo.**

En un frecuentado bar de Magnolia se encontraban dos hombres cercanos hablando de sus vidas, cerveza tras cerveza cada verdad era más fácil de contar. Mest se convertía en el psicólogo personal de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, el chico que poseía una cicatriz en forma de equis en su mejilla no podía asimilar lo que le estaba contando. La confianza era mutua y la lealtad implacable, no obstante el conocer al profesor de Fairy Tail desde la escuela secundaria lo sorprende aún más al oír su reciente confesión.

―¿Un mes saliendo con tu alumna?, viejo eso es fuerte.

Jellal palmeó su frente. ―Ni que lo digas, estoy cometiendo un grave delito.

―¿Estás loco? ―lo zamarreó con las mejillas rojas―. Liarse con las alumnas es el sueño más prohibido de todo profesor, distinto es que no lo comenten pero nosotros los hombres no somos de piedra. ―dijo con orgullo.

Aunque ya estaba metido en el lío, las palabras de su amigo le sonaban realmente ridículas. Jamás pensó en involucrarse sentimentalmente con una alumna y menos con todas, sobre todo cuando ya se sentía un cerdo con tan solo mirar a Erza con deseo. Bebió un largo y profundo sorbo de cerveza para aliviar el dolor de garganta que sentía, todos los nervios que estaba teniendo le jugaban una mala pasada a su salud.

―Pero…―murmuró Mest como si estuviera perdido.

El maestro desvió toda su atención hacia él.

―Quizás sea buena idea que lo dejes, ¿sabes? ―de un momento a otro la actitud de hombre infantil con deseos pervertidos se había desvanecido. ―Si te pillan te meterás en una grande.

―Probablemente tengas razón. ―admitió con desgana.

―¡Claro que la tengo! ―golpeó su espalda―. Y además tengo la solución a tu problema.

Fernandes lo miró sin ánimos.

―Deberías ligarte a otra chica.

―Deja de usar términos tan vulgares…―lo regañó.

―Bueno, cortejarla, como sea. ―rechistó Mest aburrido.

La idea sin sentido de su amigo le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de hombre ilusiona a una chica y luego la abandona?, no, definitivamente no era una buena opción hacerle daño a la pelirroja.

―Anda no te hagas, de seguro tienes un montón de mujeres vueltas locas por ti.

Jellal se quedó pensando como si buscara algún nombre en especial. Inconscientemente le estaba siguiendo la corriente a su amigo.

―Al parecer hay una ―se dio cuenta de su impensada reacción―. Un momento, no pienso usar a otra mujer.

―¿Entonces qué? ―Mest lo miró desafiante―, ¿tirarás todos tus sueños a la borda por unas bragas con dibujitos?

 _«¿Mis sueños?...»_ Aquella frase revoloteó una y otra vez por la mente del profesor incomprendido que más allá de creer que sus pensamientos estaban siendo egoístas consideraba que lo estaba analizando por ambos. Si el director o alguien más se enterara ella podría perder su presidencia y sería expulsada de Fairy Tail, situación que tampoco sería grata para Scarlet. En ese momento comenzó a plantearse si realmente sus impulsos valían más que sus sueños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron los días y llegó al calendario el gran festival deportivo. La escuela entera estaba decorada para la ocasión llena de stands, las canchas limpias y los alumnos con sus respectivos uniformes. Todos estaban muy motivados, especialmente el equipo de artes marciales del cuarto año donde Natsu y sus compañeros competirían contra otras escuelas invitadas, así como también llegarían muchas personas externas para disfrutar del evento. Aquella mañana muy temprano Mirajane y Levy llegaron junto al cartel para armar su pequeño negocio perteneciente al cuarto año. Tras de ellas venían Gajeel y Elfman cargando los ingredientes.

―Qué molestia. ―se quejó el moreno lleno de aretes metálicos.

―Estos son trabajos que solo los hombres pueden hacer, siéntete hombre. ―Elfman lució sus músculos.

―¡No necesito hacer esto para sentirme así! ―le gritó Redfox.

Montaron una carpa blanca y bajo de ella colocaron las cosas, sobre la mesa pusieron los ingredientes y cuando ya tenían casi todo en orden esperaron a que llegara el resto de la clase. Por suerte aquel día el sol abundaba a diferencia de un mes atrás, curioso para encontrarse a casi mitad de semestre.

Levy no podía mirar a su novio con orgullo, pasó de ser un bravucón lleno de problemas a un muchacho de buenas intenciones. No cabía duda que ella tenía gran parte de responsabilidad en ello, toda la clase lo tenía claro. Más tarde llegaron Sting y Rogue quienes no pertenecían al equipo de artes marciales y se ofrecieron a terminar el Stand en compañía de Mirajane y Cana que también hacía su aparición.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el camarín del gimnasio los chicos se preparaban para lo que sería su gran participación en el festival. Ya con sus uniformes puestos era la hora de reunirse el equipo entero con su profesor. En aquel grupo Erza era la única chica que pertenecía al club de artes marciales y era la mejor. En los años que lleva dentro nadie ha podido derrotarle a excepción de Jellal por razones bastantes obvias.

―Bueno chicos, hoy pelearemos contra la escuela Ryousei ―se escuchaba la motivadora voz de Jellal Fernandes, su entrenador y principal mentor―. Sabemos que no tenemos títulos nacionales ni popularidad, pero si hay algo en lo que destacamos es en la hermandad y el trabajo en equipo.

Erza lo miraba como si fuera una especie de dios, al fin y al cabo no escuchó ni una décima de lo que dijo por deleitarse con su belleza.

―¡Les patearé el culo a todos! ―chocando sus puños con total confianza, Natsu gruñó imaginando a sus adversarios. No permitiría que nadie les quite su dignidad y menos en su propio territorio.

―Yo tampoco pienso quedarme atrás. ―Gray sonrió con convicción.

―¡A ganar! ―gritaron todos.

Al tanto los chicos salían de gimnasio Erza y Jellal se pegaron una mirada cómplice que duró bastante poco ya que el hombre no pudo ocultar su inseguridad. Tenía mucha incertidumbre sobre el tema desde que habló con Mest en aquel bar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aula del cuarto año A se encontraba vacía gracias a las idas y venidas de los estudiantes que llevaban mesas para adornar el stand. De a poco fueron llegando los alumnos restantes a dejar sus mochilas dentro de la sala. En aquel momento Gray recordó que había olvidado su cadena de la suerte en el bolso que trajo desde su casa por lo que corrió como un alma en peligro para recuperarla. Era imposible que se dispusiera a pelear si no tenía su cábala cargando sobre su cuello, aquel artefacto significaba mucho para él. Llegó al salón agitado y con la frente brillosa. Respiró profundo y al ver que no había nadie entró tranquilo hasta llegar a su puesto. No obstante algo estaba diferente en aquel pupitre.

―¿Esto? ―tomó un sobre azul que permanecía oculto dentro de su bolso junto a la mendiga cadena.

No podía ser de otra persona, su admiradora secreta había regresado para fijar otro encuentro y eso le ponía de buen humor. Miró para ambos lados y abrió el papel rompiéndolo con las manos. Era una hoja impresa con una interesante nota.

―Si quieres saber quién soy en verdad ven hoy a las cuatro a nuestro lugar de encuentro…―leyó el contenido de la carta. Le extrañaba que luego de tanto tiempo deseara mostrar su verdadera cara aunque no podía negar que estaba muy entusiasmado por saber quién era realmente.

Tanta curiosidad lo mantuvo en silencio pensando si le convenía ir de todas formas. Sentía un poco de miedo si aquella joven no era lo que él esperaba.

―¿Qué haces? ―la voz de Lucy lo hizo saltar del susto. La rubia había aparecido de repente y a pasos de infante. Si ella no se pronunciaba jamás se habría percatado de su presencia. Se giró hacia ella con cara aterrorizada tratando de ocultar el evidente envoltorio azul.

Heartfilia estaba al tanto. Era uno de los sobres en los que Juvia solía enviar sus cartas de amor con motivo de encuentro; estaba contenta ya que comenzaba a seguir sus consejos.

―Me has asustado. ―respiró profundo como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla, Lucy soltó una carcajada.

―No exageres ―miró la carta que aún traía en sus manos―, ¿y eso qué es?

Sabía que estaba pecando de fisgona y que se ganaría una gran mirada de juicio por parte de su compañero nudista, pero no perdía nada preguntando. Estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga Juvia en todo lo que pudiera.

―Nada importante. ―Gray desvió la mirada con las mejillas de un color distinto al habitual. Si bien no le dio la información que buscaba eso era una buena señal.

Simplemente lo dejó estar.

―Como quieras, voy a ver a Natsu antes de su participación…―dijo ella cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala. Gray no le prestó la mayor importancia ya que tenía en conocimiento la cercanía que existía entre ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El festival había comenzado. Las escuelas externas estaban instaladas y uno que otro alumno visitaba los stands abiertos. Mirajane manejaba muy bien el negocio, tenía a Elfman, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue trabajando arduamente para ella con el trabajo complejo, por otra parte Cana y Levy se encargaban de la promoción.

La cancha donde se realizaría el torneo amistoso de artes marciales estaba repleta y los equipos que iban a competir esperaban para entrar a saludar a sus respectivas clases. Natsu y el resto permanecían ahí junto a su profesor Jellal que les daba instrucciones. Cuando Lucy llegó y los vio ahí respiró tranquila, había llegado a tiempo.

―¿Cómo estás para el torneo? ―le preguntó a su chico secreto de buenas ganas.

Natsu se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, realmente le alegraba verla antes de estas circunstancias.

―Estoy encendido. ―encumbró su brazo dando fe de que estaba listo.

La muchacha sonrió con ternura para luego tomarlo de su camisa y moverlo un poco hacia ella quedando a centímetros de su oreja.

―Te daría un beso de buena suerte pero…―susurró en su oído con voz melosa―…ya sabes, el resto.

Dragneel abrió ambos ojos como huevo frito. Le tomaba de sorpresa tal declaración. Al parecer le había leído la mente pues se moría por uno de sus besos. Miró su boca con deseo y se contuvo, sabía que ella sentiría mucha vergüenza si hacía algo estúpido.

―Lo entiendo.

―Pero después sí o sí tendrás tu premio de consuelo. ―le guiñó un ojo.

―¿Pre-premio de consuelo? ―la cara de Natsu se puso roja entera, Lucy rechistó.

―No sé qué estás pensando pervertido, pero me refería a un beso. ―balbuceó la rubia.

La pequeña ilusión en la cabeza rosa del joven se deshizo como un hielo frente al sol.

―¡Oye! ―exclamó él reclamando―, eso del premio de consuelo suena como si fuera a perder.

―¿Qué hablan tanto ustedes? ―apareció Loke con mucha curiosidad.

Los dos miraron al chico que se había quitado sus típicas gafas a causa de su futuro enfrentamiento con vergüenza y negaron con la cabeza como si estuvieran programados.

―Nada. ―insistió Lucy aleteando con sus brazos.

Loke rascó su mentón y los miró con duda. ―Más les vale, ya que sería terrible que una chica tan guapa como Lucy se fije en ti Natsu.

―¿Qué has dicho pedazo de mier…?

―¡Natsu! ―lo regañó Heartfilia antes que terminara la frase. El muchacho la miró con sentencia.

El playboy sonrió. Adoraba fastidiar a su compañero de clases y su objetivo ya estaba completo.

―Era una broma, no te enfades ―sacó la lengua sin dejar de bromear.

―Para la próxima te mato, mujeriego. ―se cruzó de brazos y regresó con el resto de sus compañeros. Lucy miró a Loke exigiéndole una disculpa pero este solo se rascó la cabeza riéndose de la situación.

No había caso, era demasiado fácil hacer enojar a su vecino y ella tendría que estar en todo momento para apaciguar su ira. De lo contrario su compañero de las gafas sería hombre muerto.

Al rato llegó Gray repuesto para comenzar a representar a su escuela. Los estudiantes contrarios ya se encontraban dentro de la cancha y se veía un equipo potente lo cual no les permitió confiarse. Jellal lo dijo, serían grandes rivales. Todos esperaban atentos a que comenzaran los rounds, Fullbuster sería el primero y enfrentaría a un muchacho de contextura similar que no parecía poseer la suficiente experiencia para enfrentarle, eso sería seguramente un punto a favor de primera. Juvia se mantuvo con las uñas dentro de su boca esperando una victoria sin problema, estaba lista para apoyar con todo al hombre que amaba.

―¡Dale con todo Gray! ―le gritó Natsu desde la banca, estaba muy exacerbado al igual que el resto.

Sonó la campana y comenzaron a rodearse para ver quién atacaba primero. El chico del equipo contrario no podía ocultar sus nervios mientras sus pies gritaban que no paraba de temblar. Gray sacó provecho de ello y sin preguntar se acercó a una velocidad impresionante para dar el primer golpe con una patada en altura causando que su opositor perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de manos al suelo. Parecía ser presa fácil.

Era ya el tercer round y todo giraba a favor de Fullbuster quedando así los primeros seis puntos para la escuela Fairy Tail lo que causó la euforia de sus estudiantes. El cuarto año coreaba el nombre de su compañero triunfante. Juvia gritó a más no poder, estaba orgullosa.

El moreno llegó a la banca con un gusto a gloria sobre los hombros, saludó a sus compañeros y era hora de que Loke mostrara su talento. Sin embargo no tuvo la misma suerte que el primer electo de su clase ya que el encuentro acabó en empate. Estaban muy igualados en el nivel y se le fue más complejo derrotar a su oponente. De todas formas mantuvieron la delantera ya que ambos equipos obtuvieron los seis puntos. El resto del cuarto año le brindó todo su apoyo a Loke mientras se preparaba el siguiente.

Durante la competencia iba llegando más gente al público, entre ellos los ex estudiantes que formaban el cuarto año como Hibiki, Jenny, Laxus y otros. Cuando Lucy se percató de que Lates se acercaba a ella trató de hacerse la distraída ya que no quería tener problemas con Natsu, pero fue inevitable, el muchacho ya estaba a su lado para saludarle.

―Tanto tiempo, Heartfilia. ―dijo con su galantería de siempre.

―Ho-hola ―titubeó―. ¿Qué tal?

―Todo bien. Estoy en la universidad. ―contó con entusiasmo.

Lucy forzó una sonrisa, aunque muy en el fondo le agradaba que estuviera bien se sentía duramente observada por su hostil vecino que no traía buena cara desde la banca. La gota gorda le caía sobre la frente, sabía que en cualquier momento él se aparecería para mandar lejos al ex vicepresidente.

Miró hacia abajo con terror y ahí estaba, atento a cada movimiento que ella hacía ¿era para tanto?

―¿Estás ocupada después de este evento? ―Hibiki no parecía darse cuenta de la tensión que había y se atrevió a preguntar.

―Esto. Bueno yo…―no supo que decir.

¿Cómo le explicaba que ya tenía con quien salir si no podía? Aunque dudaba que Hibiki anduviera de fisgón si ella se lo confesaba, era demasiado tarde para sacar conclusiones.

―¡Pero si es Lates! ―Natsu apareció entre ellos como por arte de magia. Su voz no podía ser más sarcástica.

―Hola Natsu. ―Hibiki lo miró con estupor.

―¿Qué te trae por acá?

―Vine a ver los juegos.

La atmósfera entre ambos jóvenes era tajante, tóxica; Lucy podía sentirla, le faltaba aire.

―¿No deberías estar esperando para competir? ―miró a su vecino con regaño mientras él rolaba los ojos.

―Bien. Me voy ―se dio la vuelta y antes de seguir caminando dijo―, los dejo en su interesante charla.

Lucy palmeó su frente y lo dejó ir, más que nadie tenía que estar abajo apoyando a su equipo y no era la ocasión ideal para estar pasando rabia. Aunque le preocupaba que este mal rato afectara en su rendimiento. Trató de ignorar y no prestarle más atención a Hibiki, por suerte Ren estaba a su lado y lo mantuvo ocupado. Aprovechando eso la rubia caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga Juvia quien no le quitaba el ojo encima a su adorado.

―¿Piensas declararte cuando el partido acabe? ―le dijo despacio―, es tradición de la escuela.

Juvia se agarró los cienes. ―No sé si me atreva.

―Bueno al menos le has mandado una carta para que se reúnan.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Loxar se mostró confundida.

En ese momento los cables no parecían combinar bien para Heartfilia quien acababa de perder el hilo. No lo entendía, habría jurado que esta mañana Gray tenía entre sus manos uno de sus sobres.

―¿No le dejaste una carta esta mañana en su escritorio? ―preguntó deseando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

―De ninguna manera, llegué tarde.

―Oh por dios.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Juvia comenzó a asustarse, la cara de Lucy era tétrica.

―Esta mañana vi a Gray con un sobre azul que le dejaron en su mesa pero…creí que era tuyo ―analizaba en voz alta―…pero si no es tuyo, ¿entonces de quién?

―¿Que recibió qué? ―gritó al punto de que varios presentes se quedaran viendo a las muchachas. Lucy le hizo una señal con el dedo para que guardara discreción.

―Una carta idéntica a la tuya, esto es realmente preocupante.

Loxar miró hacia la nada. Estaba liada frente a un montón de emociones que no parecían tener respuesta alguna. Echó un vistazo a los muchachos, Gray parecía de lo más normal.

Dejando aquel drama de lado todo el público se emocionó cuando era el turno de Natsu. Estaban empatados y solo él podría darle el triunfo a Fairy Tail, era una enorme carga. Lucy gritó un montón de veces brindándole apoyo junto al resto de la clase. Jellal estaba nervioso, al igual que todos los de su escuela deseaba que el triunfo fuera de ellos sin importar que se tratara de un torneo amistoso.

Miró al frente y ahí le esperaba su rival, un muchacho de mayor contextura y considerablemente más alto. Pero él estaba como si nada. Sonrió con confianza y estiró su cuerpo.

―¡Te aplastaré! ―dijo el enorme contrincante con egocentrismo, parecía confiado en que la victoria caería a sus pies.

Dragneel decidió ignorarlo y ver que en el round se comprobara quién tenía más material. La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a comerse las uñas. El marcador era evidente; estaban a treinta puntos cada equipo, no podía fallar.

―¡Vamos Natsu! ―el grito de Heartfilia se hacía escuchar en toda la escuela.

Suficiente combustible para el muchacho, escuchar la motivante voz de la chica que lo tenía de cabeza era de mucha ayuda. No estaba dispuesto a perder, menos en su presencia.

No obstante el chico de la escuela contraria no parecía querer ser el perdedor tampoco.

―Probablemente guardó lo mejor para el final. ―le comentó Jellal a Erza que permanecía a su lado, ella también había competido y obviamente salió victoriosa.

―Tengo fe en él, hay que esperar. ―dijo la pelirroja sin perder de vista a su amigo de años.

La pelea estaba equiparada. El chico de Ryousei poseía más fuerza, en cambio Natsu era más ágil y rápido. Eso le permitía trasladarse con mayor facilidad por la cancha y llegar más veces que su oponente.

Nadie tenía el juego ganado aún.

Dragneel encontró una obertura y trató de tirar al suelo a su adversario pero no era precisamente fácil de llevar provocando que se pudiera librar antes de tiempo. El tiempo pasaba volando y no se podía definir quién sería el vencedor hasta entonces. La tensión abundaba en todo el lugar.

Para acabar con el silencio el del equipo contrario se lanzó con todo contra el torbellino rosa dándole una patada en las costillas que lo hizo quejarse. Lucy se agarró las greñas de la desesperación, lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cancha y llevárselo de ahí.

―¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ―volvió a vociferar su vecina llamando la atención de todos―. ¿Dejarás que te gane acaso?

Natsu lo escuchó mejor que nadie, lo estaba retando. Sonrió con confianza y sin perder la concentración volvió a atacar.

―¡Ni se te ocurra perder! ―le gritó por última vez.

Su cuerpo no podía estar más lleno de energía, la voz desgarradora de Lucy le daban más ganas de vencer.

―Estoy…―en un segundo llegó al lado del contrincante―…¡estoy encendido! ―tomó al gigante del brazo y con una fuerza descomunal lo hizo caer al suelo sin posibilidad de volver a ponerse de pie. Estaba todo decidido, la gloria caía sobre Natsu quien le brindaba la victoria a su escuela.

El público aplaudió extasiado, todos contentos por el triunfo del equipo de artes marciales. El narrador lo dijo con orgullo. ―Fairy Tail gana el encuentro amistoso. ―se levantó de su asiento para dar un aviso que todos podían presenciar con facilidad. Los chicos salieron de las bancas para subir a Natsu como el héroe de su triunfo, pero él sabía muy bien que cada uno de ellos aportó para que llegaran a ese punto.

Lucy estaba ansiosa. Moría por bajar e ir a darle un beso pero quizás no era la ocasión perfecta. Pudo ver cómo desde la cancha su vecino la observaba con determinación. Se quedó así un par de segundos para luego caminar hacia donde se encontraba el locutor y pedirle sin tanta cortesía su micrófono. Por el rostro serio que traía, el hombre que narró el combate no dudó en dárselo enseguida. Todos creían que se venía un discurso de victoria, palabras motivadoras, pero no era nada de lo que pensaban.

―Aprovecharé este momento para confesarles algo…―todas las personas dejaron de hacer sus cosas para prestar su atención al muchacho de cabello rosa que sostenía el micrófono con seguridad. Incluso quienes conformaban el equipo perdedor frenaron su salida, la curiosidad abundaba en toda la escuela.

Guardó un segundo de silencio y suspiró, al parecer no era algo fácil de decir. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cargando su ceño para abrirlos quedando frente a su adorada vecina que lo miraba desde su lugar. Ella parecía no entender absolutamente nada y su cara la delataba.

―Si gané la ronda fue exclusivamente por que escuché la voz de esa chica ―apuntó a Lucy con su dedo índice―, ella es la responsable de lo que soy ahora, un chico completamente feliz y realizado.

Los mofletes de la rubia se habían ruborizado al límite, inclusive humo salía desde su cabeza al sentir las miradas de todos.

Para atiesar más, él continuó. ―Esa chica que ven todos, es la persona que ha logrado hacerme sentir como nadie lo hizo antes. ―sonrió―. _Luce_ , estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella sacudió su cabeza como si deseara despertar de un profundo sueño. No, todo era cierto y estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices. Juvia le tomó la mano y bastó con una mirada para darle a entender que debía reaccionar ante esa declaración. Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Levy, Lisanna y Yukino sonreían complacidas.

―Te amo, Lucy Heartfilia. ―dijo por el micrófono haciendo eco en el recinto entero.

La joven quiso llorar, pero de emoción. No podía con tanto. Desde atrás Juvia y el resto de sus amigas la incitaban a que bajara y se juntara con el hombre que esperaba por ella. Obedeció a las manos que la empujaban y terminó en la cancha junto a él. Sus manos y pies temblaban como nunca, estaba dichosa ante tal confesión.

―¡Quiero que seas mía! ―volvió a utilizar el aparato y esta vez lucía más extasiado. Miró específicamente a ciertos chicos que consideraba una amenaza con un rostro serio para luego regresar a la muchacha y tomarle la mano. ―¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

El locutor rascó su barbilla confuso, el combate se había perdido y todo ahora giraba en torno a la pareja. Muchos simplemente no lo podían creer mientras los más cercanos pensaban que no era tan alejado a la realidad, ya que siempre pasaban juntos.

―¡Respóndele! ―gritó Lisanna ansiosa, ella más que nadie quería verlos juntos.

Lucy echó un vistazo a su amiga albina que esperaba por una réplica, es verdad, no podía hacerles esperar más tiempo. Se puso frente a Natsu con los ojos húmedos y asintió. ―Claro que sí, seré tu novia.

Se oyeron más aplausos de cuando ganó Fairy Tail el combate. La reciente pareja se abrazó con timidez por parte de la rubia quien recibía un tierno beso de su novio en la mejilla. Contempló a su chica con ojos de enamorado y luego volvió a llevar el micrófono cerca de su boca.

―¡Así que ya saben imbéciles! ―exclamó para ciertos personajes― ¡Ella me pertenece!

Erza soltó una risilla por lo bajo, su amigo no perdía lo cavernícola ni siquiera para declarar su amor. Gray sonrió para él mismo y Loke parecía llorar pero de decepción.

Sting metió ambas manos a los bolsillos y decidió regresar al stand de comida, no pretendía seguir viendo esos actos cursis y patéticos, según él. Su inseparable amigo Rogue lo siguió sin duda, intuía que desde aquella confesión algo en la cara del rubio había cambiado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Gray había regresado rápido a los vestidores para darse una ducha y prepararse para su encuentro. Usó una considerable cantidad de perfume y salió apurado en dirección al sótano cuidando que nadie pudiera seguirle el paso. Logrando su objetivo bajó las escaleras mientras se iba arreglando su cabello. Estaba nervioso, al fin iba a poder verle la cara a la mujer que deseaba tanto.

Llegó y estaba oscuro como de costumbre.

―Soy yo…―se anunció esperando que ella diera su aparición.

―Sabía que vendrías ―frías y delgadas manos se posaron en su espalda, una voz provocadora y algo ronca. Gray volteó con el corazón en la mano y vio su rostro por primera vez.

―¡¿So-Sorano Agria?! ―se alejó como si hubiera visto un fantasma― ¿No me digas que eres tú…?

Ella bufó con gusto, toda esta situación la divertía demasiado.

―Soy yo, amor mío. ―clavó un beso en sus labios mientras lo acorralaba contra la puerta que permitía el acceso al sótano.

Era demasiado para digerir. Todo lo que había pensado de su admiradora estaba lejos de lo que estaba frente a él, aquella muchacha buscapleitos que solo le importaba molestar al resto, ¿qué habría visto ella en su persona?

Peor que eso, sabía que las chicas lo matarían si lo veían con ella. Pero si era Sorano la mujer que lo hacía sentir de esa forma no había mucho que hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El festival había acabado, las confesiones de las que se hablaban todos los años también. Muchas nuevas parejas se habían conformado después de eso. Era hora de que cada uno tomara sus cosas y se fuera a su casa, así fue como Lucy en compañía de Juvia iban camino al salón para recoger sus bolsos. Natsu esperaba afuera con el resto ya que sus cosas las tenía en el camarín. Las chicas ordenaban lo que quedó del stand así que solo ellas dos quedaron en ir por las pertenencias.

―Aún no lo puedo creer. ―desclavó Lucy al tanto caminaban haciendo referencia a la petición de su vecino.

Juvia parecía tener corazones en vez de pupilas. ―Yo tampoco, pero ha sido hermoso ―dijo con emoción ―. Ahora son novios oficiales.

«Es verdad, somos novios. ¿Qué clase de cosas hacen los novios?» pensó Heartfilia sin perder el rubor en su cara. Juvia la miró con picardía como si pudiera leer su mente. ―Todo a su tiempo.

―¡Te-te estás imaginando cosas! ―defendió su imaginación a muerte sin dejar de balbucear.

―Es normal. Más adelante él te irá pidiendo otras cosas y si hay buena conexión entre ustedes no habrá problema, si me entiendes.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en la cara de Loxar.

Iban muertas de la risa camino al aula hasta que algo las detiene, la puerta del sótano suena fuerte y escuchan pasos sobre la escalera que conectaba a aquel pasillo. Se miraron preocupadas y decidieron husmear para ver de quién se trataba. Ocultas tras una puerta abierta del salón que estaba cerca los escalones vieron salir a una pareja abrazados charlando con mucho ánimo.

―No puede ser…―Lucy volteó hacia su amiga para ver su expresión, estaba pálida.

Eran Gray y Sorano que no se soltaban, parecían nada más ni menos que novios.

Juvia salió corriendo sin decir nada, Lucy ojeó a la nueva pareja con molestia para luego seguir a su compañera. Recorrió el pasillo entero hasta llegar al primer baño. La chica de cabello azul se encontraba sentada sobre la fría baldosa blanca de aquel cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos como si el agua fuera una extensión de su cuerpo.

―¿Por qué Fullbuster la prefirió a ella? ―titubeaba con los ojos lagrimosos. ―Juvia puede…ser mejor. ―empezó a hablar como en sus inicios. Los nervios la bloqueaban perdía la cordura. Sus manos y piernas estaban congeladas al igual que su corazón.

Heartfilia cargó su mano en la espalda de la muchacha para acariciarla como un modo de brindar apoyo. No sabía muy bien que hacer en esa instancia, solo tenía enormes deseos de patear la cabeza de Gray por desconsiderado. Aunque todo el tema de la mañana y aquel sobre misterioso le hacía mucho ruido. Eso quería decir que si no fue Juvia quien le envió la carta, fue Sorano la que la escribió. ¿Pero con qué fin?, ¿fastidiarla a ella?

Todo esto era demasiado turbio y aquella noche sería eterna para su amiga Juvia.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Estimados lectores, me encuentro oficialmente de vacaciones y estoy de regreso con un nuevo episodio de NL para ustedes. Hace poco publiqué otro pequeño fic que se me ocurrió de repente llamado EAT ME! y bueno los invito a conocerlo :) obviamente es Nalu ya que quiero llenar este fandom con esa pareja tan bella.** **Les cuento que estoy muy a gusto con sus bellos comentarios y aprovecharé de responderlos por este medio.**

 **Lizzy: ¡Hola!, me alegro que te guste mi historia y espero que este episodio no sea la excepción :) saludos para ti, ahora tengo más tiempo para continuar.**

 **Funny Angy: JAJAJA dios lo siento, te juro que no lo hago con esa intención :V aunque bueno espero que haya valido la pena para que te levantaras XD gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Lau:** **Igneel es el Nalu shipper más grande que hay XD al menos en este fic. Un abrazo!**

 **Giuly DG:** **Lo sé, RoguexErza es algo innovador jajajaja creo que no lo he leído en otro lado y bueno sí, Natsu es de Lucy y todos lo saben (pero hay gente que insiste con cosas raras grrr)**

 **Guest:** **¡Hola!, solo describo cosas que no me sorprenderían si pasan en la historia original XD que bueno que te haya divertido.**

 **Genelou: Ya te extrañaba y entiendo que la universidad te colapse es la historia de mi vida :( pero un gusto volver a leer tu comentario. **

**¡Gracias, son increíbles!**

 **Para el resto que también se toma el tiempo de leer, gracias para ellos :3**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	18. Cómo ser un buen novio

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Libro Dos:** _ **Luce**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dieciocho: Cómo ser un buen novio.**

 **Natsu Dragneel POV.**

Tres meses transcurrieron luego de que me atreví a declarar mis sentimientos todo el mundo. Ahora podía sentirme con total libertad de ir hacia _Luce_ y plantarle un beso, me encantaba hacerlo, especialmente cuando ciertos tontos se encontraban alrededor. Ver sus caras de desconcierto y rabia de cierta forma me complacía. Pero lo que más me hacía feliz era verla a ella, desde que caminamos juntos hasta la escuela hasta que de vuelta la dejo en su casa. Hace un año jamás me habría imaginado que el amor tocaría a mi puerta, creía que las cosas con Lisanna se enfriarán y podríamos hablar. Sin embargo llegó Lucy y el resto de la historia todo el mundo la conoce.

He tratado, porque sí, hago mi máximo mega-esfuerzo para no ser un completo idiota. Lo admito, soy impulsivo, celoso, egocéntrico y muy pero muy celoso, aunque creo que ya lo mencioné.

Sé que debo controlar todos esos defectos pero tener a una chica tan hermosa a mi lado no es fácil. Los buitres caen sobre ella todo el tiempo y debo estar espantándolos. Jamás podría haber pensado que actualmente estaría decidiendo si le gustan más las rosas o las margaritas, me he transformado en un cursi de pies a cabeza. Ya se acerca nuestro cumple mes y no se me ocurre la menor idea de qué regalarle, como de costumbre. Creo que las flores ya no le parecen tan atractivas como la primera vez, su cara es demasiado expresiva. Eso es algo que amo de ella.

Por lo que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que pedirles ayuda a los idiotas de mis amigos, olvidando que ninguno de ellos parecía tener la experiencia suficiente para ser mis mentores. Gracias a eso estoy sentado frente a ellos en WcDonalds. Gray no deja de burlarse de mí y Elfman solo piensa en cosa de hombres; sé que será un largo día.

―A las chicas les gustan que las inviten a salir ―comentaba Loke desde su lugar―. Siempre debes pagar tú o se sentirán desprotegidas.

―Ni se te ocurra dejar que ella pague algo, cabeza de antorcha. ―me dijo Gray, quise golpearlo en ese mismo instante pero me contuve.

―¡Debes ser un hombre! ―exclamó Elfman.

Eso no me sirve mucho. Sabía que debía invitarla a alguna parte y todo, ¿pero dónde?

―Y al final de la cita…la llevas a un hotel. ―Loke puso una expresión tétrica que hizo que me ahogara con la bebida.

―¿¡A UN HOTEL!? ―mi voz se escuchó en todo el local.

Gray suspiró. ―De todas formas llevan ya un tiempo juntos, no me digas que aún no le tomas ni la mano.

Rasqué mi cabeza buscando una respuesta. Claro que nos habíamos besado y todo eso pero no sabía si llevábamos el tiempo suficiente para el siguiente paso.

―Es cierto, tú estás con Sorano. ―Loke cambió abruptamente de tema, ¡estamos aquí para hablar de mi problema!

―Sí. Pero vamos con calma.

―Oigan, no se desvíen. ―los interrumpí, ya se estaban poniendo idiotas.

La verdad es que me importaba bien poco su relación con esa arpía, Lucy me contó que Juvia sufrió mucho por su culpa y eso me enferma. Pero qué va, el muy tonto jamás podrá darse cuenta.

El mujeriego soltó una risa ridícula y husmeando en su teléfono parecía haber pensado en alguna idea para mí.

―Lo tengo. ―me mostró el aparato para que viera la pantalla, yo solo vi un tipo de banner con un montón de información que me daba flojera leer. ―Un fin de semana en un spa con todo incluido para dos personas. ―terminó por leer el anuncio.

No parecía tan malo. Tendríamos tiempo a solas y quizás…

Un momento, creo que esta vez soy yo quién está pensando de más.

―¿Qué te parece?

―Supongo que está bien, además he ahorrado algo de dinero haciendo trabajos temporales.

―Y espero que no desperdicies la oportunidad, tonto. ―insistió Gray, ¿cuál era su afán de joderme el día?

Además, ¿a qué se refería con desperdiciar la oportunidad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Starbeans era nuestro punto de encuentro. Como siempre la primera en llegar después de mí fue Levy, seguida por el resto que parecía haberse encontrado en el camino. Hace tiempo no teníamos una reunión de chicas, todo para subir el poco ánimo que traía Juvia desde meses atrás. En aquel momento en que vimos a Gray salir del sótano con Sorano incluso yo sentí un punzón en mi pecho, me imagino como se lo tomó ella. Quise encararle y decirle la verdad pero Juvia no me lo permitió. La verdad que hasta el día de hoy muero por gritárselo a Gray en su cara, no soportaba ver a mi amiga de esa manera. Pero nos tenía a nosotras.

Pasamos al local y cada una pidió su tipo de café preferido.

―¿Qué tal Lyon? ―Cana le mostró una foto de nuestro compañero de clases a Juvia, pero esta no le prestó suficiente atención.

―Él parece ser diferente y buen chico. ―agregó Mira. Al parecer estaban creando una campaña de apoyo para el primo de Gray, aunque en el fondo comenzaba a creer que tal referencia podría hacerle aún más daño.

Juvia negó con la cabeza. Traía sus ojos cansados y no parecía cuidar tanto su aspecto como de costumbre. ―No puedo quitar a Fullbuster de mi mente, así que no conseguiré nada saliendo con otro chico…

―Por lo mismo ―interrumpió Lisanna golpeando levemente la mesa―. Un clavo saca otro clavo, eso decía mi abuela.

Yo no sabía que tan efectivo podría ser eso, pero en estos casos debíamos pensar en algo y pronto para sacarla del abismo.

―Yo pienso igual que Juvia. ―Erza parecía discrepar con las chicas― No pueden hacer que se obligue a salir con otro cuando no le interesa.

Supongo que tiene razón.

―Además nos tienes a nosotras. ―Levy apoyó su mano en el hombro de Juvia.

―¿Y si sigues intentando?

Soltó Yukino y todas nos giramos a verla. Ella se sonrojó. A decir verdad me sorprende bastante su idea, algo masoquista y tóxica pero según lo que sé hay que luchar por lo que queremos, ¿o me equivoco?

―Pero él tiene novia…y jamás podrá verme con otros ojos.

Su voz se oía apagada, quise abrazarla.

―¡Es cierto! ―alcé un poco la voz para que todas me vieran―, ¿y si le decimos la verdad? ―Juvia abrió ambos ojos como platos.

―De ninguna manera….

―No es tan mala idea. ―Erza asintió.

―Juvia, piénsalo ―Yukino me brindó su apoyo―. Él está con Sorano exclusivamente por qué piensa que ella eres tú, lo que él no sabe es que la verdadera admiradora no es con quien camina de la mano por la escuela.

No podían decir cosas más lógicas. Era efectivo de que Gray hubiera estado con cualquiera que se habría presentado frente a él en aquel sótano, claro, dentro de su categoría de preferencias femeninas. Estoy segura que Juvia también habría sido reconocida como tal.

―Está bien ―Lisanna se levantó de la mesa―. Nos encargaremos de que se sepa toda la verdad y que esa farsante quede en evidencia ―miró a Yukino con un poco de arrepentimiento―, lo siento, pero tu hermana…

―Sé muy bien cómo es ella, tranquila ―dijo Yukino con seriedad―. Cuenten conmigo en todo, me siento muy avergonzada por lo que hizo y no permitiré que siga lastimando a mis amigas.

Si me preguntaban en aquel instante si sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro no me quedaría más opción de admitir mi ignorancia al respecto. Lo único que tenía claro era que nuestra amistad era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, lo sabía porque jamás tuve algo igual. El escuchar sus risas, sus consejos y regaños, todo formaba parte de lo que era tener amigas. Creo que nadie merece estar solo y todos deben al menos tener una. Lo que importaba al fin y al cabo es que fuera real.

Y ellas son reales.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **General POV.**

Aquella tarde de amistad había acabado, cada quien se fue por su lado a sus respectivos hogares. Lucy tomó la delantera y decidió irse antes, tenía que pensar en alguna idea para el regalo del tercer mes. El día en que lo celebrarían cada vez estaba más cerca.

―¿Puedo caminar contigo? ―la rubia volteó encontrándose con Erza.

―Claro, aunque creo que vives en dirección contraria.

―Pasa que debo ir a comprar a una tienda en específico…―guardó un leve silencio mientras avanzaban juntas―…además quería hablar contigo.

Lucy la miró con sorpresa, estaba entendiendo a qué se refería.

―Ya veo, ¿es sobre el profesor?

Erza afirmó. ―Estamos saliendo.

―¿Qué? ―se detuvo de golpe―. ¿Cómo no me habías contado antes?

―Digamos que no tuve tiempo y además…―su serena expresión fue abruptamente modificada por una mirada diabólica―…tu no me habías dicho que pasaba algo con Natsu.

Heartfilia tragó saliva, era cierto. Suponía que estaban a mano con eso. Luego de aclarar sus culpas retomaron el camino.

―Lo siento mucho. Pero pensaba contártelo, jamás creí que Natsu se adelantara con ese tipo de declaración.

―Nadie se lo esperaba. ―sonrió la pelirroja.

―¿Por qué no le cuentas a las chicas que estás con Jellal?

―No es porque no confíe, más bien…

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Lucy le daba su espacio y tiempo para que ella pensara bien qué decir.

―Sabes que no es obligación que les cuentes. Aunque considero que se sentirían bien si lo hicieras.

―Lo sé. Solo que es complicado ―admitió Scarlet―. No es una relación de la cual todos se sentirían orgullosos, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y si alguien que no corresponde se entera podría perder muchas cosas, incluso a él. Sin contar con que perdería su trabajo ―su voz se iba apagando―. Además últimamente él está muy extraño.

Lucy alzó una ceja. ―¿A qué te refieres?

La mirada de la pelirroja entristeció de repente. Probablemente creyó que las lágrimas caerían por su rostro pero se resistió, no se permitiría llorar. Sufrió durante toda su vida por su familia y se había prometido que sería una mujer fuerte e imposible de derrocar. Forzó una sonrisa de resignación apretando sus nudillos.

―Me evita, todos los días…―comentó―…me saluda y llega tarde en las noches para evitar cenar conmigo. Ya no dormimos juntos…

―Espera, ¿escuché bien? ―Lucy la tomó por los hombros ignorando que le podría costar la vida tratar así a la presidenta. Pero estaba muy impactada. No lo podía creer, ¿acaso ya había llegado más allá con el profesor?

Erza se ruborizó, eso acertaba más la duda que traía Heartfilia.

―Así es ―admitió mirando para otro lado―. Me entregué a él por amor y desde entonces me ignora. He pensado seriamente en regresar a mi casa, verlo tan lejos me deprime.

La chica que provenía de Crocus estaba atónita. Era casi imposible creer que un íntegro maestro como Jellal podría hacer ese tipo de cosas con una mujer. Siempre lo tuvo en un altar a la hora de pensar en el hombre perfecto. Era difícil oír todas esas cosas. Aunque ya había escuchado de su madre que la mayoría de los hombres usaban a las mujeres para acostarse con ellas y luego las desechaban. Qué terrible era correr ese destino.

Se preguntó en ese instante si Natsu era de ese tipo de chico.

Claro que no, él ni siquiera sabe lo que es tener sexo.

―Es difícil de creer…―pudo soltar la rubia, trataba de digerir toda la información pero no podía hacerlo tan rápido.

―Aunque debo admitir que la charla que tuve con ustedes hoy me motivó a luchar por lo que siento, hoy al llegar me enfrentaré a él.

―¡Así se habla! ―le echó ánimos como una porrista.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

―¿Y tú?, ¿cómo vas con Natsu?

―Bueno…ya iremos por los tres meses juntos. ―respondió nerviosa.

―Conque tres meses, eso quiere decir que pronto pasarán al siguiente paso.

 _«¿Si-siguiente paso?»_ retumbó en la cabeza de Heartfilia. Comenzaba a perder el aire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se separaron cuando Erza tuvo que cruzar a la tienda que necesitaba. Luego de despedirse Lucy siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa sin olvidar aquella frase que su amiga dejó salir. Aquel siguiente paso del que muchas chicas hablaban. Pero ella seguía creyendo que tres meses no era el suficiente tiempo. Subió a su cuarto con las piernas cansadas para al fin recostarse sobre su cama. Estrujó su almohada como si fuera Natsu y aspiró su propio aroma. ¿Qué pensaba él al respecto?, ¿quería acaso que dejaran de solo darse besos?

Era un gran tema de conversación. Aunque temía qué tipo de expresión pondría él en su cara cuando ella se lo pregunte. Probablemente ni lo entienda. Se recostó de espalda resignada y abrió ambos brazos como si formaba una estrella sobre su cama. Había sentido un montón de cosas en escenas anteriores con su actual novio, pero jamás llegaron a ese punto.

―¡Hola! ―Natsu apareció de sopetón por la ventana como si estuviera entrando por su propia casa. Lucy saltó del susto y cubrió su boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no conoces las puertas?

Él solo bufó. Terminó por pasar su cuerpo entero hasta la habitación de la joven y caminó hacia ella para sentarse en la cama.

―Te extrañaba y quise venir a verte, ¿acaso no puedo? ―la miró con fastidio, eran sorprendentes sus drásticos cambios de humor.

―Si puedes ―lo observó con juicio―, pero por la puerta.

―Estaba muy emocionado y no lo pensé. ―brincó sobre ella dándole un abrazo causando que cayeran suaves sobre el colchón. Cuando ya estaba encima la llenó de besos por toda su cara hasta llegar a su mentón. Ella reía y fingía oposición aunque no le duró lo suficiente.

Terminó rendida bajo su chico permitiendo que la siguiera besando. Se olvidó de todo, incluso de que Spetto u otro miembro de su familia podía entrar por esa puerta. No quería frenar ese momento por nada en el mundo. Tomó a su novio por la cara e intensificó más el contacto.

―Tengo algo que darte…―dijo serio al tanto husmeaba en sus propios bolsillos.

―¿Qué es?

―Tu regalo por nuestro tercer mes. ―admitió sonriente.

―¿No podías esperar hasta el día que corresponde?

Negó sin perder la gracia en su rostro. ―Moría por contártelo ―le mostró el folleto.

Lucy comenzó a leerlo. ―Spa con todo incluido para dos personas…un momento, ¿nos iremos el fin de semana completo? ¿los dos solos?

Él asintió.

―¡Me encanta! ―le dio un abrazo, se veía muy contenta y entendía el por qué quiso dárselo antes.

―No…no es nada ―balbuceó con la cara roja tratando de conservar su imagen de chico duro, lo cual no funcionó.

A pesar de su vergüenza, Dragneel estaba satisfecho con su elección y muy agradecido con sus amigos. Por la expresión alegre de su novia parecía haber escogido el obsequio correcto. Ambos quedaron muy ilusionados pensando en aquel fin de semana que esperaba por ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cayó el día viernes sobre el calendario y los planes de desenmascarar a Sorano eran la prioridad del grupo de Lucy. No cabía duda, debían actuar lo más pronto posible o Gray terminaría enamorándose de la hermana de Yukino, lo cual empeoraría las cosas para Juvia. Ya lo tenían todo planeado. Lo primero que harán será darle señales a Gray de que Juvia es su admiradora, luego debían hacerle una trampa a Sorano para que cuente todo sin que sospeche. Tenían un día para lograr todo eso. Era la hora de actuar.

La mañana en Fairy Tail abrió con la llegada de sus alumnos a sus respectivos salones. El aula del cuarto año A esperaba ya por su maestro Gildarts para su clase de historia. Juvia fue la última en llegar, cuando estaba frente a la puerta que la dividía del pasillo a la sala recordó el plan. Entró como si nada y dejó caer unos cuantos sobres azules al piso.

―¡Juvia, se te cayeron esos sobres! ―le gritó Natsu desde su puesto como si formara parte de la jugarreta.

―En vez de alzar la voz como una bestia podrías haberte parado a ayudar. ―lo regañó Gray mientras iba en el rescate de Loxar. Justo como lo planearon. Se hincó para tomar los sobres y quedó helado observándolos. Lo siguiente fue clavar sus ojos en su tímida compañera de proyecto.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Por su lado Juvia fingió no comprender la situación.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le preguntó.

Fullbuster sacudió su cabeza como si despertara de un trance. ―Si…esto te pertenece. ―le entregó los sobres sin dejar de verlos con detención.

Lucy y Levy chocaron las palmas desde sus lugares.

Sin más, optó por regresar a su pupitre con una enorme nube de dudas en su mente. Tal vez se trataba de una coincidencia, pensó.

Segundos después Gildarts ya se encontraba en el salón dando su clase. Todos prestaron atención y tomaron apuntes a excepción del chico de cabello negro que no le quitó la mirada a Juvia en ningún minuto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera fase estaba completa, Gray ya empezaba a pensar por qué Juvia tenía esos sobres. Ahora lo siguiente era sacarle la verdad a Sorano como sea. A las chicas no se les podía haber ocurrido una idea mejor.

Esa misma mañana Gray tenía una carta con el mismo sobre bajo su mesa. Aquella contenía un pequeño mensaje "Ven al sótano al acabar las clases", así de sencillo, ni más ni menos. Sabían que él accedería si su novia se lo estaba pidiendo. Lo que venía ahora estaba lleno de suspenso ya que Natsu haría su participación por petición de su chica. Él estaba dispuesto a brindar su ayuda y tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer.

El grupo de las chicas utilizaron el enorme árbol viejo de la escuela para ocultarse y fingir como si charlaban de la vida en cuanto espiaban cómo Natsu esperaba por Sorano a la salida de su aula. Cuando el objetivo apareció, Dragneel se paró frente a ella con mirada intimidante sin darle opción de seguir su camino. La chica tragó saliva y miró a todas partes, no le convenía pasar de él.

―Oye.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Gray dijo que te espera hoy en el sótano cuando terminen las clases.

―¿Y por qué no vino él a decírmelo?

―¿Qué se yo? ―alzó la voz―. No soy recadero de nadie así que con esto el idiota me debe un buen golpe. Si quieres vas, es tú problema…―dio media vuelta y simuló seguir su camino como si fuera hacia el gimnasio.

Desde el árbol las chicas celebraban el éxito de la segunda fase.

―Debo admitirlo, Natsu no es tan inútil después de todo. ―bromeó Cana.

Lucy no tardó en defender a su adorado vecino, tirando del moflete derecho de la castaña.

―¡Oye!, mi novio es muy útil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tan solo faltaba una clase para que la jornada de escuela acabara. Diez minutos antes que el último recreo diera su fin el equipo se reunió en su propio salón para detallar los últimos pasos a seguir. Nuevamente Natsu tendría un importante papel, él sería el encargado de distraer a Gray hasta que llegue al sótano en el momento preciso. Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana y Levy se encargarían de vigilar el entorno mientras Erza, Juvia, Yukino y Lucy serían las que encararían a Sorano.

Dejaron todo listo y volvieron a sus lugares para recibir a su maestro. Las dos horas se hicieron eternas, tanta espera los tenía ansiosos. Juvia solo quería huir por la puerta y no aparecer más, no podía pensar qué sucedería si nada les sale como lo planearon. O si a pesar de todo, Gray seguiría con la hermana de su compañera de clases. Era todo un gran dilema.

Ya era la hora. Sonó el timbre y todos se levantaron con entusiasmo.

―¡Gray! ―Natsu se adelantó a que Fullbuster empezara a guardar sus cosas―, tengo que hablar contigo.

―¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa.

―No seas pesado, stripper.

―¿Cómo me dijiste? ―una leve vena se marcó en la frente del moreno.

Lucy dio la señal para que el resto saliera de la sala, se reunieron en el pasillo al tanto oían los gritos de sus compañeros discutiendo desde el salón. Al menos Natsu estaba cumpliendo con su parte, a su manera.

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían para llegar al sótano antes que los invitados y buscar posiciones. Aprovecharon la poca luz para ocultarse en lugares cercanos a la entrada. Cuando ya estaban todas escondidas sintieron los pasos de las escaleras. Sorano había llegado al sótano. Miró para todas partes como si buscara a su novio.

―¿Amorcito?

Juvia respiró profundo, quería asesinar a esa mujer.

―¿A quién buscas, admiradora secreta?

Sorano vio cómo la silueta de su hermana se hacía cada vez más visible hasta quedar frente a frente.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Yukino?

―Lo mismo podría preguntar yo. Este es el lugar donde Gray y su admiradora se reúnen…―la apuntó―…y por lo que sé, tú no eres tal persona.

La acusada fingió estar ofendida, el sarcasmo era uno de sus más grandes aliados. Aunque toda la confianza no le duró mucho cuando se percató de que no estaban solas. Erza y el resto salieron de sus escondites para enfrentarle.

―Eres una mentirosa ―le dijo Erza―. Es momento de que nos confieses la verdad y dejes de seguir con esto.

―¿De qué me hablan? ―preguntó la hostigada con voz dulce.

―¡Basta ya, hermana! ―Sorano la jaló del brazo―. Me tienes cansada con tus estupideces, ¿acaso no entiendes que estás jugando con los sentimientos de las personas?, eres un ser horrible.

Sorano la miró con repugnancia para luego soltarse con fuerza.

―Dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa, Gray y yo estamos felices así.

Pasos del sótano, se acercaban Natsu y Fullbuster a toda velocidad. El moreno venía muy preocupado por su atraso y al mismo tiempo con grandes deseos de golpear a su compañero por quitarle tanto tiempo. Erza pudo sentir cómo los escalones avisaban su llegada, observó a Juvia y la empujó sin sutileza hacia adelante para quedar a un costado de la admiradora falsa.

―Yo…―dudó. Tenía miedo de decirlo sabiendo que todas las que estaban ahí tenían conocimiento de aquello. Escuchó deslizar la chapa de la puerta y apretó los labios. ―¡Yo soy la admiradora secreta de Fullbuster!

La puerta estaba abierta. Natsu alzó el pulgar a las chicas, el objetivo parecía estar casi listo.

Gray se quedó tieso y Sorano parecía pedir a gritos que la metieran bajo tierra.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―de vuelta al conflicto, él recién llegado interrogó a Loxar sobre su declaración.

―Que yo fui la que te mandaba cartas siempre, yo fui con quién te reunías en este lugar…todo este tiempo he sido yo.

―¿Entonces qué hay de…?―Fullbuster se giró hacia Sorano quien no hallaba dónde esconderse. ―Mierda.

Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Debí habértelo dicho antes, pero jamás creí que Sorano haría tal cosa…

―¡No tienes la culpa de que exista gente tan cruel! ―salió Lucy en su defensa.

Natsu se puso al lado de la acosada. ―¿Por qué no te largas ya? ―la miró con intimidación.

―Será mejor que los dejemos solos…vámonos. ―ordenó Erza. Suficiente para que todos obedecieran. Salieron de aquel sótano a excepción de los dos implicados. Sorano les siguió el paso con la cola entre las piernas y un montón de juegos en la basura.

El plan parecía ir perfectamente. La hermana de Yukino se alejó del pasillo donde el resto esperaba y desconocía lo que realmente estaba pasando dentro del sótano.

―¿Eso quiere decir que Sorano me estuvo mintiendo?

Era ridículo. Más claro que el agua no podía ser, sin embargo, se sentía decepcionado y no podía asimilar lo tonto que había sido por tanto tiempo. No era algo fácil de digerir a primera. Ahora muchos recuerdos se conectaban y le daban sentido a ciertas dudas que tuvo en el pasado. Aquella vez que la voz de Juvia le recordó a la de su admiradora, el tacto de su piel, los sobres. Era obvio.

Sin embargo no era tan fácil como para correr hasta ella y darle un beso. Acababa de romper con su novia y sería muy descabellado empezar otra relación cinco minutos después. Se mantuvo en su lugar esperando. Juvia no paraba de llorar.

Echó un suspiro y caminó hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Detestaba ver llorar a las mujeres. Cargó la delicada cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho dejándola descansar en él. No sabía qué más hacer. Era un completo inútil con las chicas.

―Ella se hizo pasar por mí ―pudo explicar entre lágrimas―. Luego cuando los vi juntos no tenía sentido que siguiera con lo nuestro…si estabas con ella.

―Fui un completo idiota ―agarró su cabeza con arrepentimiento―. Me puse de novios con alguien que ni me gustaba, enserio soy un capullo.

Palmeó su frente maldiciendo a su ser por tal ingenuidad. Habían jugado con él como quisieron. Gracias a dios sus sentimientos nunca fueron claros o de seguro se sentiría peor en la actualidad.

―Escucha. No sé cómo actuar en estos momentos…―se quedó pensando―…dame un par de días para pensarlo y darte una respuesta, como te lo mereces.

El corazón de Juvia se aceleró. Una gota de alegría cubría parte de su mejilla, estaba satisfecha y todo se lo debía a sus amigas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tan esperado fin de semana había llegado. Natsu se encontraba en su casa ordenando los últimos detalles antes de salir. Su bolso listo esperaba por él en la sala principal. Lavó sus dientes y bajó rápido para despedirse. Tenían que tomar un bus a las diez de la mañana para llegar a tiempo al check in del spa.

―¡Ya me voy! ―gritó hacia la cocina. Igneel salió enseguida. El hombre de edad se veía cansado, unas leves orejas y un notorio resfriado lo atacaron aquel día. Cargaba a todas partes una caja de pañuelos desechables.

―Cuídate mucho hijo, ¿echaste los condones que te regalé? ―indagó con voz gangosa.

Zeref alcanzó a salir del baño cuando escuchó la impertinente pregunta de su padre.

―¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! ―le gritó apenado.

―Viejo, tienes que ir al doctor ―Zeref observó a su padre con regaño―. Llevas una semana con ese resfriado.

Natsu parecía estar de acuerdo. ―Es verdad, no dejas de toser todas las noches.

―Solo es un resfriado, los hombres como nosotros se sanan solos ―bromeó Igneel―. Lo que importa es que mi hijo al fin podrá concretar su relación con la linda Lucy…

―¡Cállate viejo asqueroso! ―los constantes descartes de su padre lo ponían de muy mal humor.

―Ya llevo un tiempo trabajando así que yo te llevaré al médico, me acompañas después de comer. ―dijo Zeref sin dejarle opción de negarse a su padre. El moreno quería ser lo más útil posible para su familia.

―Ya me voy, más te vale ir al doctor ―apuntó a Igneel―, nos vemos Zeref. ―se despidió y salió por la puerta para ir a buscar a Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en la calle, cruzó hasta la casa de su novia. Tocó el timbre y esperó afuera. Segundos más tarde Heartfilia apareció con un bolso algo robusto.

―Pensé que iríamos por un fin de semana, no por un mes. ―bromeó el chico.

―La vida de una chica es complicada. ―llegó hasta él para abrazarlo y darle un beso como saludo en los labios. ―Debemos irnos. El bus debe estar por pasar.

Caminaron con prisa hasta la parada de buses más cercana, por suerte era la que les servía. Tomaron asiento en las bancas de espera hasta que cinco minutos después el bus paró frente a ellos. Se subieron con cuidado y se acomodaron en los asientos del medio. Lucy apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana que constantemente se movía a causa de lo mal hechas que estaban las calles de ese trayecto, aunque eso era lo de menos, lo que la tenía realmente preocupada era la instancia que se avecinaba. Estaría a solas con su novio y no quería pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir. Esa mañana se levantó e inconscientemente preparó todo lo necesario para _ese momento_ , depilación, ropa interior decente, perfume, entre otros detalles que la avergonzaban. Echó un vistazo al muchacho que dormía como un bebé apoyado en su hombro, se veía tan inofensivo que la incitó a acariciarle su cabeza puntiaguda pero suave al mismo tiempo. No debía seguir matándose con esos pensamientos, lo mejor era relajarse y disfrutar del viaje. Optó por cerrar sus ojos y caer bajo el sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a su destino. El bus se detuvo frente al hotel que los esperaba. Bajaron sus cosas con cuidado y caminaron hasta la recepción. El complejo era muy apegado a la cultura japonesa en respecto a su arquitectura y composición de las atracciones. Cruzaron una pasarela de piedras hasta quedar frente a la recepcionista que les pidió sus datos, Natsu le mostró el folleto y obtuvo un descuento, pagó y un botones vestido como samurái los llevó hasta su habitación. Era un cuarto al más estilo oriental con un futón para dos que causó que Lucy casi se desmayara. Todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado como esperaban. Natsu corrió como un niño hacia el futón y saltó sobre él.

―¡Esto es muy cómodo! ¡Pruébalo! ―le comentó mientras probaba las almohadas.

Pero de ningún motivo ella se lanzaría como él, menos cuando se encontrarían en la misma cama. Caminó hacia su novio como si no le comiera el entusiasmo y hundió su mano para comprobar la suavidad. ―Es verdad.

En menos de dos segundos el muchacho ya estaba de pie para ver el resto del cuarto. Abrió la puerta que conectaba al patio y ahí estaban, las aguas termales en pareja. En la mesa de centro se encontraban las batas, toallas y todo lo que necesitaban. Sobre la cama dos botellas de champaña y un chocolate.

―Debo decir que no está nada mal. ―la rubia comenzaba a maravillarse con lo que estaba viendo, el recinto estaba superando sus expectativas. Buscó con la mirada al chico y casi pierde el aliento cuando lo vio desnudarse. ―¿Qu-Qué demonios haces?

Él la miró desentendido.

―Me meteré a las termas, ven conmigo.

Un almohadón cayó sobre su cabeza.

―¡Aún no!

―¿Y entonces cuando? ―preguntó fastidiado.

―Podríamos recorrer el entorno y más tarde…―las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron dejando claro lo que quería decir.

No obstante Natsu nunca comprendía las indirectas.

―Está bien, más tarde nos bañamos…―rezongó para luego volver a ponerse su camisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aprovecharon aquella soleada tarde que esperaba por ellos. Recorrieron gran parte del complejo, tenía un pequeño parque rodeado de áreas verdes, flores de loto y esculturas, un lugar realmente relajante. Tomaron unas cuantas fotografías para llegar a una feria instalada por los alrededores, pasaron por los puestos y compraron algunas golosinas.

―Deberíamos tomarnos una foto juntos…―sugirió Lucy frente al mirador que les obsequiaba una privilegiada vista de la ciudad.

Al principio Natsu parecía no estar de acuerdo, pero el ver a su entusiasmada novia lo terminó por convencer. No era precisamente el más fanático de las fotos, al contrario, la cámara no era amigable con él.

―Ponte más cerca. ―le pidió y el accedió quedando mejilla con mejilla frente al teléfono. Lucy no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, trató de ocultarlo y poner su mejor cara. ―Sonríe.

Apretó el botón y esperó para ver el resultado. Habían obtenido una buena foto para ponerla de fondo de pantalla. Ambos juntos sonriendo y detrás el mirador.

―Es la primera vez que salgo bien en una foto. ―Natsu miraba el teléfono con duda.

―Debe ser porque salgo yo. ―bromeó Lucy mientras le sacaba la lengua.

―Me…¿me la mandas?

Lucy asintió con una sonrisa.

Luego de una gran caminata, ya cansados decidieron regresar al recinto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo se llenó de estrellas, más que suficiente para que Natsu comenzara a prepararse para las aguas termales. Fue el primero en meterse mientras Lucy se desvestía en la habitación. Aunque no se notara, él estaba muy inquieto, no se veía con ella desnudos fingiendo como si nada. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la viera. Trató de relajarse, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos tratando de prepararse mentalmente para lo que estaba por ver. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, estaba ansioso por ver a la chica como dios la trajo al mundo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el pecho del chico se apretó.

―¿Qu-Qué traes puesto? ―con decepción, Natsu observó a su novia saliendo de la habitación y no precisamente desnuda.

―Es una toalla…―respondió avergonzada al tanto se cubría lo justo y necesario.

« _No me lo esperaba…_ » pensó él con desilusión.

―Voltéate.

―¿Qué?

―¡Que te voltees! ―le exigió.

―Ni modo. ―terminó por hacerle caso.

Aprovechó que el joven permaneció de espalda para quitarse la toalla, dejarla doblaba en un rincón y rápidamente meterse al agua. Lentamente sus músculos se fueron relajando. Echó un suspiro.

―Ya puedes darte vuelta.

Natsu se volteó encontrándose con una Lucy más roja que de costumbre. Se acercó hacia ella preocupado.

―¿Estás bien?, parece que te está afectando el agua caliente…―colocó su mano sobre la frente de la chica.

―¡A-Alejate! ―lo empujó.

―¡Oye!, solo te quiero ayudar ―se cruzó de brazos―. Maldición, eres muy complicada.

―No puedes llegar y acercarte de esa manera…menos cuando estamos ambos desnudos. ―cubrió su pecho protegiéndolo. Por un instante sintió como la pierna de su novio rozó con la suya, suficiente para escandalizar todo. Creía que iba a morir ahí mismo.

― _Luce_. Somos novios, ¿lo sabes verdad?

―Lo sé.

―Entonces no deberías actuar así de esquiva conmigo. Llevamos tiempo juntos.

―¿Quieres insinuar algo?

La expresión de Heartfilia cambió de manera drástica. No parecía a gusto con el reciente comentario del muchacho.

―Esto. No. ―se cortó.

―Sé dónde quieres llegar, sin embargo yo no me siento…lista. ―alcanzó a decir antes de que Natsu saltara sobre ella para darle un beso. Con ambos brazos la aprisionó apoyándolas sobre las piedras que rodeaban el agua termal.

Se separó enseguida, clavando su mirada esmeralda sobre ella. Lucy quedó atónita, las palabras no salían. Solo pudo abrir la boca para recuperar la respiración. Las pieles de ambos estaban rozando por completo bajo el agua y por obvia razón la temperatura del lugar aumentó.

―Lo siento. Me pareció muy tierno lo que dijiste y no me pude controlar. ―reposó su frente sobre la de ella.

Estremecida volvió a alejarse, sentía mucho miedo sobre lo que podría ocurrir en aquellas termas. ―Date vuelta. ―pidió cortante. Sus piernas no dejaban de tambalearse. Tenía demasiado calor y necesitaba salir de ahí. Sin más remedio Natsu accedió. Lucy tomó la toalla que dejó a la orilla para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. ―Estaré en el cuarto. ―Sin decir nada más dejó solo a su novio bajo el vapor. Obviamente no era lo que él se esperaba de este viaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secó su cuerpo entero y luego su cabello con un secador eléctrico que se encontraba en el baño. Se colocó su pijama y abrió un poco del chocolate que estaba sobre el futón y se lo echó a la boca, estaba muy inquieta. Permaneció así un momento hasta que pegó un leve salto por la llegada de Natsu al cuarto. Este traía su toalla puesta en el lugar indicado. Cierta parte de ella le gritaba que el hecho de que las cosas no estuvieran saliendo bien era su culpa, es verdad que estaba actuando como una tonta, pero todo esto era demasiado nuevo para ella. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Se levantó del futón y corrió por su bata para entregársela. ―Esto es tuyo. ―él la recibió con gusto, no parecía molesto luego del enorme rechazo que tuvo. Eso la alivió.

―Te estabas comiendo el chocolate tú sola, eres terrible. ―la miró con decepción.

―¡Oye! ―levantó el cojín que tenía en la mano para volver a lanzarlo contra el muchacho pero logró arrepentirse antes que este reaccionara con alarme. No tenía caso el golpearlo otra vez. Soltó una carcajada abrazando el almohadón con ambas manos para contener su estómago.

Natsu aprovechó que ella había bajado la guardia para saltar sobre ella. ―Me ibas a atacar…―quedó a horcajadas sin dejarle escapatoria. Lucy dejó de reír y volvió a fijar la vista en él. Ambos estaban serios sin siquiera pestañear. ―Lucy, yo estoy enamorado de ti…creo habértelo dicho ya.

―Y yo de ti. ―cerró sus ojos para recibir un tierno beso de Dragneel que de apoco fue tomando forma. Cada vez su corazón se aceleraba más. Sin embargo el contacto no duró lo suficiente, él se levantó un poco como si quisiera respirar. ―No quiero forzarte a nada, si no estás lista ya habrá un momento para los dos. Jamás pienses que me voy a alejar de ti por eso. ―la contempló con tristeza, más que nada, estaba algo decepcionado de sí mismo. Indirectamente la había presionado para llegar a esa instancia. Se alejó de su lado para quedar a un costado del futón, tratando de pensar cómo solucionar todo.

Ahora la culpa recaía sobre Lucy. Comenzaba a sentirse responsable de que las cosas no estuvieran saliendo como lo planearon. Incluso ella llegó a creer que pasarían al siguiente nivel y los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada. Recordó la lencería más linda que tenía oculta en su bolso, el perfume más caro entre otras cosas. Tenía a centímetros al hombre que amaba y no era capaz de demostrárselo. Mordisqueó su labio inferior y gateando sobre el colchón llegó hasta él para abrazarlo por la espalda. ―Natsu, yo soy virgen.

Este se le quedó viendo como si nada, no parecía sorprendido con la confesión de la rubia. Jamás habría pensado lo contrario. A pesar de todo eso, las confesiones no acababan ahí.

―Yo también soy virgen.

La inesperada declaración del joven hizo que a Lucy se le retorciera el corazón, una mezcla de sorpresa y ternura la estaban invadiendo. Bueno, ni tanta sorpresa, él siempre demostró ser bastante inexperto en el tema y muy inocente, por no decir otra cosa.

―Espérame. ―soltó seca y misteriosa mientras corrió hacia el baño en compañía de su bolso. Natsu se quedó como si nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos después, salió del baño con la misma bata puesta pero con una considerable cantidad de perfume alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

―¿Qué te hiciste? ―la miró con duda.

Con las mejillas como tomate, fue abriendo lentamente su bata como si estuviera en una película. Cada movimiento para desenredar el nudo que cubría su figura ponían más ansioso al de cabello rosa. Llegó a morder su lengua cuando por fin, la bata se abrió.

―Por todos los cómics…―pudo balbucear, era demasiado para él.

Parada en frente estaba Lucy, con la mirada dispersa y una lencería completa de color rojo hecha de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Las pupilas de Natsu no podían más. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, todo esto era demasiado de golpe para él. ―Escucha, no te sientas obligada a hacer esto…―trató de decir mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más.

―Cállate ―la bata cayó al suelo como si ya no la necesitara y se recostó sobre él. ―Acabo de hacer algo muy ridículo así que no me dejes pagando. ―exclamó algo furiosa.

Peor que eso, el roce entre ambas partes íntimas lo estaban incomodando. Las palabras no salían aunque intentara, solo algo estúpido podría salir de esa boca que no tenía control. Jamás se había encontrado en una instancia similar. Idiotamente quiso huir por que realmente no tenía idea como actuar. Tenía sobre él a una tremenda mujer, llena de curvas, hermosa, casi perfecta, para él lo era.

De ninguna manera podía dar paso atrás.

Con un poco de fuerza logró dar vuelta la situación, literalmente. En otras palabras, quedó sobre ella.

― _Luce_ …―depositó un pequeño topón en el cuello de la joven para ir bajando lentamente. Ella se manifestó con un suspiro profundo. Regresó a su boca y la besó con fuerza. Usó sus manos para recorrer lo que tenía bajo él, acarició cada centímetro de su piel evitando por el momento aquellas partes específicas. Lucy por su lado estaba avergonzada pero a gusto. Mientras él la acariciaba ella besaba su cuello, necesitaba hacer algo y no quedarse ahí viendo como él hacía todo.

Poco a poco los besos fueron más acelerados. La ropa iba cayendo lentamente y el resto, es historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El soñado fin de semana acabó y con él, la celebración de Natsu y Lucy que tuvo un buen final a pesar de todo. Ambos cumplieron cierta etapa de sus vidas en conjunto y la inexperiencia disminuía. La primera vez quizá no fue perfecta ni idónea, pero si especial para los dos. Estaban aprendiendo, conociéndose los unos a los otros en un aspecto más interno y espiritual.

Los dos ya se encontraban de regreso. Natsu dejó a su novia en la puerta de su casa para luego ir a la suya. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja nadie podría quitársela, estaba realizado al cien por ciento. Entró a su hogar tarareando una canción y el silencio que abordaba su hogar lo hizo detener aquella acción. Zeref permanecía sobre el sillón con una expresión que decía que las cosas no andaban bien.

―¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que llegó, se levantó de sorpresa sacudiéndose la ropa como si hubiera estado sobre la tierra. Estaba muy angustiado.

―Natsu, hay algo que debes saber…

Aquellas palabras lo estaban poniendo histérico, ¿por qué siempre tenían que agregarle tensión a estos momentos?, un nudo en su garganta hizo aparición.

―Anda, dime. No te quedes ahí callado que me asustas.

―Fui a médico con papá.

―¿Ya, y? ¿Está mejor?

Cinco segundos de silencio, cinco segundos tajantes que le hicieron pensar lo peor. Zeref tenía enormes ojeras que decoraban la superficie de sus pómulos. Oscuras, como si hubiera llorado eternamente. Parecía que fuerzas era lo que más le faltaba. Se acercó a él, con el corazón en la mano y tiró el bolso al suelo. ―¡Dime qué sucede! ―lo sostuvo de los hombros zamarreándolo.

―Lo que tiene…es más que un resfriado ―apretó los dientes―. Se hizo un chequeo completo ya que cuando te fuiste le bajó una fiebre terrible, resulta que en esos exámenes le encontraron un ganglio linfático que poseía un tamaño mayor al común. ―Natsu lo miró como si él estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

―Explícate bien, por favor…¡No estoy entendiendo nada! ¿Qué mierda tiene papá?

―Igneel tiene cáncer, Natsu.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a Funny Angy, Queen Nelly, Lady-werempire, Giuly, Titania-chan, Lau y KisaYunna por sus bellos comentarios. Gracias por ese constante apoyo, se agradece de corazón. Estoy muy contenta con todo el apoyo que me han dado durante todos los episodios :)**

 **Sin embargo sé que esta vez más de algún insulto o amenaza de muerte caerá en mi inbox y está bien, lo acepto (soy mala eh)..primero por que no hubo lemon, pero deben entender que el rated de esta historia no es para ese tipo de relatos :( lo siento mucho, como compensación estoy trabajando en historias de ese tipo para uds XD lo otro, la enfermedad de Igneel...sí, lo sé, dudé mucho si le daba aquel problema y bueno ahí lo tienen.**

 **No sean tan rudos conmigo eso si XD soy muy sensible.**

 **Debo decirles que New Life está pasando a su recta final y queda muy poco para que la historia llegue a su fin, aun tengo el proyecto de Eat Me! que es más corto y una nueva historia Nalu que está en pleno desarrollo para uds.**

 **Espero seguir leyendo sus bellas opiniones.**

 **Saludos para todos,**

 **Kaya.**


	19. Golpe interno

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Libro Dos: _Luce_**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo diecinueve: Golpe interno.**

Aquella llamada había marcado el amanecer del señor Heartfilia, un hombre firme, estricto y extremadamente serio. Hace tiempo estaba cargando con la enorme culpa de perder todos sus negocios. Arrastró junto con él a su familia, llevándolos a vivir a un barrio de clase media. Una culpa que no lo dejaba indiferente. Layla, su esposa, se lo dejaba en claro todo el tiempo. Él era el culpable de todo. Quizás sí, tenía razón. No supo manejar sus activos y sus pasivos superaron la cuenta. La liquidez se hacía escasa y sus socios le daban la espalda. Ahora trataba de conseguir dinero para el pan todos los días de la semana en el banco que le dio una segunda oportunidad y comenzaba a recordar sus inicios. Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, gruñendo y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por estar otro día más bajo ese techo, por no poder surgir como lo había prometido. Y así, la llamada de esa mañana terminó por dejarlo sin aliento. Su hermano quería hablar con él desde Inglaterra.

―Mavis es toda una señorita ―logró comentarle desde la línea telefónica―. Cuando vino de visita lo dejó demostrado, la has educado como nuestros padres soñaron alguna vez.

―Lucy no se queda atrás, mi hija me contó lo bella que está. ―se escuchaba entre hormigueos la voz de su hermano desde otra parte del mundo. Jude estaba contento, había transcurrido demasiado tiempo sin hablar con uno de sus mejores amigos, quien lo impulsó al negocio y siempre lo apoyó. Fue quien más lamentó su ida a Inglaterra pero sabía que las cosas allá estarían mejor. Él, se quedó aquí por amor, Layla no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de su familia.

Quién diría que al perderlo todo aquella familia les daría la espalda.

―Ella me dijo en la situación en la que están. De verdad no lo puedo creer.

El hombre de la casa guardó silencio, sintió vergüenza e incluso humillación. No quería oír lo decepcionado que estaba su hermano de él por no saber llevar su propia empresa.

―No te lo había comentado pero planeo abrir una sucursal en Crocus y quiero que seas tú quien la maneje.

―Sabes que no puedo aceptarlo…

―Me rehúso a que te pongas terco ahora, Jude. No puedo permitir que sigas viviendo en una pocilga junto a tu familia, la adorable Lucy merece un futuro mejor.

No respondió, su hija era muy importante para él. Sus palabras no podían ser más ciertas. Le dolía en el alma ver cómo se la pasaba de arriba para abajo con gente que no estaba a su nivel. Debía acabar con ello.

―¿Y eso cuándo sería?

―Ya están listos los trámites, debes irte a Crocus lo más antes posible.

―No es verdad…

―Lo es. ¿Creíste que dejaría que un Heartfilia se mezclara más tiempo con gente inferior?

Luego de casi media hora de agradecerle a su hermano ofreciéndole su propia alma, colgó el teléfono con el corazón inquieto. Layla subió al cuarto con la bandeja del desayuno que casi se le cae al ver la expresión súbita de su esposo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu estaba disuelto. Casi muerto en vida. La palabra cáncer hizo que una parte de él desapareciera, esa sonrisa, ese toque de esperanza que lo caracterizaba. Porque cáncer era sinónimo de muerte, todo lo llevaba hasta allá, el infierno o el cielo, eso era lo de menos. Desde que se enteró de aquella enfermedad su cama se volvió su mejor aliado. Zeref trató de estar a su lado pero no obtuvo más que insultos, claramente no era su culpa, pero sabía que para un chico con un mundo pintado color rosa como su hermano no era fácil digerir todas esas cosas tan deprimentes. Pensó mil cosas, en qué ropa usaría para el funeral de su padre, en cómo lo vería a la cara sin llorar, en qué cosas debía decirle antes que partiera, pero lo veía alejarse lentamente. Él se iba a ir de su lado y no había nada que hacer.

Solo llorar.

¿Por qué?, una maldita alteración que apareció a causa de nada. Gracias a las mutaciones de la comida, a los pesticidas, al agua contaminada, la genética y mil cosas más. Quizás solo era mala suerte, quizá el todo poderoso eligió a su padre para hacerlo más fuerte. Todo esto era más que un desafío, era una pesadilla.

La puerta sonó, débiles golpes llamaban al muchacho. Este se mantuvo en silencio y dejó que entraran. Igneel lo miró con tristeza. Él más que nadie detestaba ver tristes a sus hijos y por su culpa. Avanzó como un fantasma hacia la cama de su hijo y lo abrazó, fuerte, como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

―Perdóname hijo.

Las lágrimas de Natsu aumentaron como cascada. Apretó los labios y soltó un gemido. Quería gritar mil cosas. Quería maldecir a dios por lanzar esa horrible enfermedad a su padre. Dejó escapar todo. Igneel acariciaba su espalda y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

―Dime por favor que no te vas a ir de mi lado papá, dímelo. ―balbuceaba entre el llanto. « _Aunque no sea verdad…_ »

―Lo prometo. Siempre estaré con ustedes.

Se abrazaron como nunca. Zeref los observaba desde la puerta con el pecho apretujado. Él lo sabía, la gente pobre jamás era feliz al fin y al cabo. La medicina era solo para quien podía darse lujos. Ellos claramente no podrían pagar el tratamiento de su padre. Y desde ahí lo pensó, cada momento sería el último, cada momento debía ser único y aprovecharlo como sea. Rabia e impotencia era lo que sentía. Ni siquiera los tres trabajos que tenía le servirían para cubrir todos los gastos, a menos que vendieran absolutamente todo. No dejó de lado esa opción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy se arregló lo más veloz que pudo. Recibió un mensaje de Natsu en su teléfono que le pedía que se juntaran en el parque más cercano. Por cómo escribió, sin caritas ni nada, pensó que estaba molesto o algo le sucedía. Pescó sus llaves y salió sin avisar. Agitada llegó al punto de encuentro y ahí estaba su novio, sentado sobre un columpio mirando sus zapatillas. Caminó aireada hacia él y tomó lugar en el asiento disponible que quedaba a su lado. Se afirmó de las cuerdas que afirmaban el trozo de plástico para balancearse un poco. El muchacho no dijo nada, no la miró, seguía enterrando sus zapatillas en la tierra, ensuciándolas.

―¿Pasó algo, Natsu?

Dragneel sonrió cansado. ―He tenido un día horrible, ¿y tú?

Lucy respiró como si estuviera apunto de disparar. Tampoco alardeaba de su madrugada. Su familia era especial y ella lo sabía muy bien.

―Estoy igual a ti. Mi padre es un verdadero idiota cuando quiere, siempre está diciéndome qué hacer, que no salga con mis amigos, que recuerde mis raíces y mil tonterías más ―Apretó las cuerdas del columpio―. A veces desearía que desapareciera…

Natsu volteó su rostro hacia ella. La observó con odio, algo que jamás había presenciado su vecina. Ella tragó saliva.

―¿Qué mierda estás hablando? ―alzó la voz―. No tienes idea de nada, eres una idiota.

―¡No tienes por qué hablarme de esa forma!...¿qué te sucede?

―¡Vete a la mierda! ―gritó para levantarse de golpe e irse caminando como si odiara a la sociedad. Lucy no lo podía creer, ¿acaso ese chico era _su Natsu_?

No. Algo andaba mal. ¿Pero qué? No lo entendía.

Secó sus lágrimas a causa de la decepción y asombro. No quiso seguirle, permitió que se fuera sin decir nada. Luego de lo sucedido tampoco quería seguirle viendo. Jamás nadie le había gritado de esa manera. _«¿Pero qué fue lo que le dije?»_ lamentaba aún sentada sobre el columpio.

Resignada, regresó a su casa. Antes de entrar miró hacia la ventana de Natsu, la luz estaba apagada, ¿dónde se habría ido?

No había remedio, ella debía seguir su camino. Se echó sobre su cama como peso muerto. Tomó su teléfono y le marcó un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta. Le envió al menos veinte mensajes, tampoco hubieron señales de vida. Preocupada pensó en ir, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para otra ola de improperios por parte de su novio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasó una semana. Natsu seguía sin hablar con Lucy. Las clases eran incómodas y todos desconocían la verdadera razón. Lucy se negó a hablar del tema con sus amigas, sabía que si les contaba cómo la trató ellas atentarían contra él, lo que menos quería era armar más problemas. Conocía a Erza, era capaz de matarle. A pesar de eso, ella trataba constantemente de buscarle, mandándole papeles, mensajes, pero ninguno tuvo respuesta. Él la evitaba sin dar su brazo a torcer. ¿Tan grave fue lo que dijo? Pensaba todos los días, no podía entender por qué había reaccionado de esa forma con ella.

Cerca de los pasillos de Fairy Tail. Dos mujeres reposaban sobre una banca cerca del negocio principal de la escuela. Una de ellas reía maliciosamente frente a la pantalla de su teléfono mientras la otra la miraba como si estuviera loca.

―¿De qué te ríes tanto, estúpida? ―le preguntó Minerva a su amiga Sorano.

―No tienes idea de lo que tengo en mi poder. ―le mostró su teléfono como si fuera un tesoro. La morena seguía sin entender nada.

―¿Aún no te rindes?, los del cuarto A te dejaron como una tonta…déjalo ya.

Sorano rechistó. ―Ni muerta, todos pagarán…especialmente esa Erza que se cree tan perfecta. Pero yo acabo de descubrir que solo es una careta. ―volvió a prender la pantalla de su celular y le mostró el contenido a Minerva que casi se ahoga con el jugo que bebía en ese instante.

―No puede ser…―se podía observar una fotografía sacada por la misma Sorano donde se veía a Jellal y Erza entrar al mismo apartamento―…¿Cómo has conseguido esto?, ¿seguiste al profesor o qué?

―Simple coincidencia. Una amiga vive ahí y justo alcancé a verlos, créeme, fue muy sorprendente cuando los descubrí. Pero no dudé en sacar una evidencia para hundir a esa zorra ―se levantó de la banca, convencida―. De hecho, ahora mismo iré con el chisme al director.

Minerva soltó una carcajada, amaba que sus amigas fueran malvadas como ella. Repitió la misma acción que ella y la acompañó hacia la oficina del viejo. No pensaba perderse esa escena por nada en el mundo.

Media hora después, los alumnos del cuarto año A se encontraban en su respectivo salón en la clase del profesor Gildarts. Este les había entregado unas guías para que completaran con la materia que había pasado la semana pasada. En momento que trabajaban, los altavoces se encendieron.

" _Atención, se pide la presencia urgente de la señorita Erza Scarlet y el profesor Jellal Fernandes a la dirección, de inmediato"_

El comunicado puso a todos con los pelos de punta. Lucy miró a su amiga con terror, no quería pensar lo peor pero así parecía. La pelirroja se levantó con la frente en alto y antes de partir miró a Heartfilia regalándole una sonrisa para que se quedara tranquila, pero no era suficiente. Los murmullos empezaron por todo el recinto, desde su propio salón hasta los pasillos. Las clases se interrumpieron y todos quisieron ir a la dirección para saber lo que realmente sucedía.

Ambos citados estaban frente a Makarov, el director. Este los miraba con decepción, tras de él Sorano y Minerva tenían una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

―En todos los años que llevo en esta escuela. Jamás se vivió una situación como esta, y usted…―miró a Jellal―…me ha desilusionado de una forma increíble. Está demás decir que usted también, presidenta.

Los inculpados agacharon el rostro, sin saber qué decir. El anciano tomó el celular de Sorano y les mostró la fotografía. ―¿Me pueden explicar qué significa esto?

Erza quiso matar en ese mismo instante a Sorano, sin embargo Jellal se adelantó y la sujetó del brazo. No estaba dispuesto a que la situación empeorara.

―Todo tiene una explicación, señor. ―logró decir Jellal al tanto pensaba en una buena excusa. No quería que Erza fuera expulsada, sin importar lo que le sucediera a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuera de la dirección se encontraban los amigos de Erza y uno que otro alumno curioso. Desde ahí se escuchaba todo lo que hablaban dentro de la sala. Todos estaban impactados, excepto Lucy quien ya conocía la verdad.

―¿Erza y el profesor Jellal? ―Cana parecía no creerlo―. Esto es demasiado…

―Lo peor de todo, ¿por qué no nos contó? ―agregó Levy.

Lucy guardó silencio, no quería ganarse el odio de las chicas al decir que ella sí sabía. Decidió hacerse la que no entendía nada.

―Demonios, espero que no se metan en problemas…―soltó Gray de manos en los bolsillos. Loke y Elfman asintieron. Natsu se mantuvo apoyado contra la pared sin decir nada. Él al igual que sus amigos estaba preocupado, solo que su cara decía otra cosa.

Un poco más allá, Sting y Rogue discutían lo ocurrido.

―Están todos locos en esta escuela…―comentó el rubio.

Rogue tenía la mirada perdida. Todos estos rumores lo habían puesto de muy mal humor. Pensó un montón de cosas, tampoco quería que Scarlet corriera peligro ni fuera expulsada. Indirectamente le llamaba la atención más de lo que él quería. Lo que le contaba su amigo entraba por un oído y salía por el otro, lo más importante ahora era pensar en algo útil. Debía rescatarla.

No esperó más. Cheney pasó frente a todos los oyentes y entró a la dirección sin golpear.

―¿Qué significa esto, joven? ―Makarov estaba furioso.

―Lo mismo digo yo…¿cómo es eso de que Erza está saliendo con el profesor? ―se puso al lado de Scarlet.

―La señorita aquí presente tiene pruebas suficientes. ―apuntó a Sorano y su teléfono.

Rogue miró la foto y frunció el ceño.

―Detesto que las personas sean tan ignorantes. Supongo que enseguida pensaron lo peor, pero la verdad es que…―tomó a Erza de la cintura y con todo el atrevimiento del mundo le plantó un beso en la boca. Ella, sin entender nada, solo se quedó estática con ambos ojos bien abiertos―…esta chica es mi novia. Por eso, es imposible que esté con el profesor Jellal.

Fernandes quedó helado. Estaban besando a su chica en su propia cara y no podía hacer nada. Makarov, Sorano y Minerva se sonrojaron. Tras la puerta medio abierta, todos espiaban la escena atónitos.

―Si eso es verdad, ¿cómo explica lo de la foto? ―insistió el anciano.

Rogue contestó sin soltar a la pelirroja de la mano. ―Aquel día ella fue por mí. Yo estaba con Jellal en su apartamento, me dijo que me ayudaría a buscar trabajo y fui a entregarle mi currículum. Él fue a buscarla a consejería y probablemente la foto fue cuando iban a entrar juntos. Pero yo estaba dentro.

―Tiene sentido.

―Así fue señor. ―agregó Jellal con seriedad.

―E-es verdad, Rogue y yo salimos. Aquella vez solo fui por él. Me apena que hayan creído tal cosa de nosotros…―comentó Erza, siguiendo el juego.

De la rabia, Sorano casi rompe el teléfono. Minerva palmeó su rostro, las cosas no salieron como ambas esperaron. Después de aquel mal entendido pudieron salir de la dirección sin problema alguno. Aunque aún no paraban de temblar, estuvieron a punto de perderlo todo.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarnos que salías con Cheney? ―la interrogó Lisanna muy ofendida.

―Lo siento.

―Está bien de todas formas, se ve un buen chico. ―acotó Mirajane con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde llena de tensión acabó junto con la jornada de clases. Cuando todos recogieron sus cosas y se preparaban para irse, Jellal detuvo a Erza a la salida de la escuela.

―Debemos hablar.

Ella se quedó esperando. Se alejaron un poco del resto para que nadie los escuchara.

―Lo que pasó hoy fue muy peligroso. Si no fuera por Rogue, estaríamos fritos.

―Lo sé. Estoy muy agradecida con él.

―Sin embargo…

―¿Sin embargo?

Jellal rascó su cabeza a causa de los nervios. ―Erza, creo que no está bien lo que estamos haciendo. Quizá deberíamos separarnos un tiempo.

―No quiero separarme de ti…

―Yo tampoco, pero debes entender que esto es imposible. Deberías salir con chicos de tu edad, como Rogue. Él es el indicado para ti.

―¿Y quién es la indicada para ti?, ¿la profesora Ultear? ―alzó un poco la voz. Sus celos la atacaban.

La miró patidifuso. ―¿De qué hablas?

―Escucha…―lo apuntó―…si ya no te intereso solo dímelo y ya, así dejo de perder mi tiempo.

―No es eso…

―Está bien. Hoy a la tarde voy por mis cosas y me regreso a mi apartamento, ¿feliz? ―se alejó sin siquiera despedirse, él se quedó pensativo. Sabía que se arrepentiría de eso, pero probablemente dejarla ir era lo mejor.

Desde lejos, Rogue vio la escena pensativo. ¿Sería esta su oportunidad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el salón aún se encontraba Natsu. Ordenaba su currículum para ir a una entrevista de trabajo. Zeref le comentó que necesitarán mucho dinero para pagar el tratamiento de su padre y él estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo. Guardó con cuidado las hojas en una carpeta para que no se arrugaran, en ese momento Lucy entró al aula.

―¿Podemos hablar?

El muchacho hizo como que no escuchó y siguió organizando sus cosas. Lucy se acercó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo para llamar su atención. ―¿Hasta cuándo sigues ignorándome?, al menos podrías decirme qué fue lo que te hice para tratarme de esa forma.

―Lucy. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Se quedó frente a él, esperando.

―No quiero seguir siendo tu novio.

―¿Disculpa?

―Ya no siento lo mismo que antes, perdóname.

Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. ―¿De qué demonios me estás hablando Natsu? ¿Qué te sucede?

El quitó sus manos de su ropa algo brusco y avanzó hacia la puerta dejándola frente a su puesto, con los ojos húmedos.

―No me busques más, Lucy. Adiós. ―salió del salón de un portazo. La joven tomó sus cosas e intentó seguirlo, pero él era demasiado rápido. Ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Resignada siguió caminando hacia la salida, al menos lo había intentado una vez más.

No quiso que nadie la viera llorar, secó sus lágrimas y trató de no toparse con gente o rompería en llanto otra vez. Cuando iba llegando al portón vio a Zeref esperando a alguien. Intentó pasar por el lado e ignorarle pero ese la detuvo tomando su mano. ―¿A dónde crees que vas, vecinita? ―Lucy volteó a verlo y enseguida se puso a llorar. Este la abrazó y permitió que se desahogara en su pecho. ―Tranquila, estoy al tanto de todo. Siéntete libre de decir lo que sientes.

―Natsu ya no me quiere…él me dijo que termináramos…―le contaba balbuceante lágrima tras lágrima. Él acariciaba su cabello para calmar sus nervios.

―Ese idiota, me imaginé que algo tonto había hecho.

―¿Qué le pasa?, ¿acaso tu sabes?

―Vamos a tomar algo y te cuento.

Extrañada, decidió aceptar su invitación. No le quedaba de otra. Si Zeref conocía la verdad debía acatar sus condiciones y seguirlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fueron al local más cercano, se sentaron en la terraza y pidieron jugos naturales. Dragneel le ofreció un lote de servilletas a su compañera para que secara sus lágrimas.

―Esto es muy complicado de decir ―se puso serio―. Cuando te fuiste con Natsu por el fin de semana estuve todo ese momento con Igneel en el hospital. Le hicieron un montón de exámenes y le encontraron una especie de tumor en el cuello, por decirlo de forma más entendible.

―¿Un…tumor?

―Eso no es todo. El doctor lo detectó como cáncer, más bien, él tiene cáncer de Linfoma no Hodgkin ―sacó de su bolso el papel del diagnóstico―. Por eso habrá que someterlo a un montón de tratamientos, de los cuales no tenemos cómo pagar.

Lucy volvió a llorar. Ahora podía entender el verdadero dolor que Natsu sentía. Recordó la estupidez que dijo de su propio padre, con razón él tuvo aquella reacción tan extraña. Qué tonta fue.

―Tranquila ―Zeref apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven―. El viejo es fuerte, estará bien. Yo estoy trabajando y hoy mismo Natsu se pondría a trabajar para juntar el dinero suficiente.

―¿Igneel cómo está?

―Bien, ha adelgazado un poco y se ve algo débil debido a la dieta estricta, pero mantiene su buen humor de siempre. Ya sabes cómo es.

―Si tan solo hubiera una forma de ayudarles…

―No dejes solo a Natsu, él está devastado y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Cree que por lo que le está pasando a su padre él no merece ser feliz ni estar contento con alguien, por eso cortó contigo. Él te ama Lucy, yo lo sé.

―Intentaré hablar con él, solo espero que no me mande de paseo nuevamente.

―¡Cuenta conmigo, vecina!

Más tarde, Lucy se regresó a su casa con el alma en un hilo. No podía dejar de pensar en la triste situación en la que el padre de Natsu y Zeref estaba pasando en estos momentos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Heartfilia entró al salón algo no le pareció como todos los días. Todas las cosas estaban dentro de cajas o envueltas en bolsas. Hombres salían y venían cargando los muebles hacia un enorme camión que abordaba afuera. Subió a su cuarto, casi todo había desaparecido. Pensó lo peor, quizá Jude había vuelto a endeudarse y nuevamente lo perderían todo. No podía permitirlo.

En ese mismo instante corrió hacia donde se encontraba sus padres y Spetto que hablaban con un hombre de traje.

―¡Papá!, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Jude miró a su hija con una enorme sonrisa. ―Has llegado en buen momento. Coge tu ropa y échala sobre la maleta que te dejamos en tu alcoba.

―¿Por qué?

Layla despertó de su nube y sostuvo a su hija de las manos con gran alegría. ―¡Nos vamos!, regresaremos a Crocus.

―¿¡Qué!?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¿Pero qué es esto? Sí, regresé y más pronto que nunca XD Muajajajajaja**

 **Lo sabía, sabía que recibiría de todo :( pero me lo merezco (supongo)**

 **Quiero darles gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempito de leer mi fic, especialmente a titania-chan, lady-werempire, Queen Nelly, Giuly, indigoooo, Funny Angy, Edwinedx y guest. De verdad gracias por sus bellos comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen!**

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	20. Bienvenida a Crocus

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Libro Dos: _Luce_**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo veinte: Bienvenida a Crocus.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV.**

Nostalgia, angustia, inestabilidad, entre otras cosas. Me sentía extraña. Dejé que todo fluyera por mano de mis padres, hice la maleta y decidí irme. No obstante lo intenté, fui a la casa de Natsu pero él no se encontraba ahí. Fue imposible despedirme de él. Las paredes de mi casa antigua eran frías, de un blanco perfecto. Al pasar mi mano por ahí recordaba todos los momentos que viví desde pequeña hasta que embargaron todo. Estábamos de vuelta en nuestro antiguo hogar. Si es así… ¿por qué me siento tan triste?

¿No era esto lo que quería?

Las personas que trabajaban estaban de regreso, contentas de verme, en especial las criadas. Spetto había vuelto a un trabajo más digno, algo bueno que pasara. Mi madre estaba lista para gastar toda la tarjeta que le daba mi padre y él, preparado para regresar a su gran oficina del porte de la casa en Magnolia. Era prohibido visitar ese lugar, sabía que desde ahora lo vería menos que antes. No me importaba del todo. En lo único que pensaba era Natsu. Mi adorado vecino. También pensaba en Igneel, en la terrible situación en la que pasaba. Antes de irme logré despedirme de él aunque fue poco lo que pude hablar, contener las lágrimas no es fácil. Concebía la actitud de Natsu pero quizás debió apoyarse en mí en vez de apartarme. Inferior a eso; en estos momentos debe estar precisando mucha contención y yo no estoy ahí.

Para agravar aún más, ya estaba inscrita en mi antigua escuela. Mi madre no dudó en traerme mi uniforme al cuarto sin dejar de oscilar si me quedaba luego de comer tanta chatarra. Yo pensé igual.

Me lo probé y por suerte parecí haberme mantenido en el peso ideal. Consistía en una camisa blanca, chaqueta café y falda roja que no debía estar más arriba de las rodillas. Zapatos con algo de tacón y calcetas blancas. Hoy tendría que reencontrarme con mi antigua clase y no estaba tan emocionada. Amarré mi largo cabello en una coleta ladeada y cuando ya estaba lista bajé para reunirme con Renji, mi chofer.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señorita. ―me saludó cordial como en aquellos días. Renji era un hombre de cuarenta años, leal a mi familia desde que era un joven. Siempre estuvo ahí para cuando lo necesité, sin embargo, entendía que no pudiera seguir con nosotros cuando mi padre no tenía como pagar por sus servicios. Él tenía familia e hijos que mantener.

―Dime Lucy, ya te lo había dicho. ―sonreí. Él solo asintió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Elite d´Fiore_ era una de las escuelas más costosas en todo el país. Prestigiosa y de grandes comodidades. Donde solo iban los hijos de los empresarios más ricos o simplemente gente importante. Un lugar que hace tiempo había dejado de extrañar. Me bajé frente al recinto y luego de despedirme de Renji entré como si nada. En menos de un segundo todas las miradas recaían sobre mí. Era obvio que el rumor de que habíamos quebrado lo sabía todo el mundo. Yo fingí desinterés y seguí mi paso hasta el salón correspondiente. Todo era tan diferente a Fairy Tail, los pasillos, el casino, el gimnasio, entre otros. Me sentía en otro planeta. Ahora debería comenzar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo que creía saber.

―¿Heartfilia, eres tú?

Escuché a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y me encontré con una vieja amiga. ―¡Michelle! ―era la única persona que me daba gusto ver hoy en día. Nos tomamos de las manos con emoción. ―Te extrañé tanto…―me abrazó―…supe lo que le pasó a tu familia y no pudimos contactarnos contigo, lamento todo lo que ocurrió y bueno, estoy contenta que ya estés de vuelta.

No podía decir lo mismo, no estaba contenta, no pensaba mentir.

―¿Todo sigue igual?

―Demasiado para mi gusto, él no deja de preguntar por ti.

Y lo que no quería oír, lo terminé oyendo.

―No me digas que Dan…

―Así es, sigue clavado contigo hasta la muerte ―miró hacia atrás―. De hecho, no quiero preocuparte pero ahí viene con su cara de baboso.

Me rehúso a pasar por esto otra vez. No, esto no podía ocurrirme ahora. Me cubrí la cara como si eso fuera la solución. Pero cada vez se encontraba más cerca.

―¡Lucy! ―Dan me abrazó con demasiada confianza―, qué alegría que estés de regreso…mi amor.

Y la pesadilla comenzó. Dan Straight es esa especie de persona que deseas tener mil kilómetros lejos. No es un mal chico, pero cuando quiere es realmente pesado. Jamás podré olvidar aquellos incómodos momentos cuando me seguía hasta mi casa y a todos los pretendientes que golpeó para quitarlos del camino. Siempre estuvo raramente entusiasmado conmigo siendo que jamás le di esperanza alguna. Para peor, nuestros padres tenían buena relación y eso hacía que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa.

―Creo que estás siendo muy…―traté de separarme con todas mis fuerzas mientras Michelle reía a carcajadas―…¿qué me ves tú?, ¡ayúdame!

―¡Lo siento! ―tomó a Dan por el brazo y logró alejarle―…ya déjala Dan, acaba de llegar, dale su espacio.

Él simplemente era irrazonable. Me miraba como un cachorro con enormes ganas de jugar. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y que llegara de golpe a estrujarme como una esponja no era precisamente lo que quería. Le pegué una mirada crucial a Michelle para que nos fuéramos al salón dejando a Dan solo en el pasillo.

Mi salón tenía grandes proporciones. Murales finos y mesas nada que ver con las de mi anterior escuela. Tomé lugar en los lugares de atrás ya que Michelle ya estaba con otra chica, no reconocía a la mayoría de mi clase y al entrar pude notar como todos se pusieron a cuchichear, no les culpaba, era la muchacha que regresaba de las sombras o algo así. Decidí ignorarlos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **General POV**

En un hospital lejano en plena Magnolia esperaban en los pasillos Igneel y sus dos hijos. Estaban a minutos de que el doctor les llamara, hoy se decidirían muchas cosas. Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas. Natsu había faltado a clases por el trabajo mientras Zeref se encargaba de justificar sus inasistencias para que no perdiera el año, por suerte Makarov era un viejo comprensivo. Por otro lado el hermano mayor del torbellino también se mataba trabajando para reunir dinero suficiente, lo necesitaban.

Salió el doctor de su sala y llamó directamente a Igneel Dragneel. Los tres hombres se levantaron de inmediato para entrar a la consulta.

―Necesitamos saber cuánto cuesta el tratamiento entero, las quimioterapia y esas cosas. ―Zeref estaba impaciente, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir riñendo lo complejo que era el cáncer. El especialista sacó una carpeta del cajón de su escritorio y se la cedió. Este lo abrió enseguida, entendiendo que ahí estaba su respuesta. Rompió el pedazo de papel sin misericordia para contar la gran cifra que lo hizo sudar frío, Natsu también lo apreció desde su lugar. Estaban perdidos. Ni trabajando tres años lograrían reunir todo ese dinero. La salud era un tema asquerosamente caro para la gente pobre, una cruda realidad para ellos. ―¿Es una broma verdad?

―Lo siento mucho, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes. ―el doctor no parecía ni ofuscarse. Todo para él era tan común que hasta podrían pensar que le causaba hasta gracia.

Se retiraron de la sala con el pecho apretado. Un pequeño toque de luz que quedaba en sus vidas poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, ¿qué podrían hacer para juntar todo ese dinero?

Zeref hizo hasta lo imposible porque Igneel no perdiera las esperanzas, Natsu solo refunfuñaba en su rincón, estaba harto de los hospitales, doctores y presupuestos. Pensaba en muchas cosas, sin embargo su padre era su total prioridad. A ratos recordaba a Lucy y le dolía; fue muy idiota con ella, lo tenía claro. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Probablemente ella seguía yendo a la escuela, no tenía idea. Tampoco se pasaba por su casa, por lo que veía casi nunca estaban. Las luces apagadas lo hacían creer eso.

Ni modo. Debía concentrarse y quizás, pensar en otro trabajo más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro días después, Lucy descubrió un nuevo correo en su bandeja de entrada que la dejó marcando ocupado. El mensaje llevaba dos días esperando por ser abierto; era de Zeref. Lo apretó con miedo pensando lo peor, lo que menos deseaba eran malas noticias. Lo leyó detalladamente y al terminar respiró profundo. Quizá lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo más sano, pero la situación dependía completamente de ella y no tenía pensado quedarse sin hacer nada. No había más opción. Se arregló y le pidió a Renji que la llevara a Magnolia sin avisar a sus padres, no tenía ganas de discutir con ellos.

Durante el camino estaba muy nerviosa, mordiendo sus uñas o jugueteando con su cabello. ¿Qué haría o diría si ve a Natsu?, probablemente él la ignore. Sin embargo fue Zeref quien acudió a ella antes, debía despertar de aquella ilusión que anclaba su corazón de lo imposible. Era un hecho, Natsu había cortado con ella y no ha mostrado arrepentimiento en todo este tiempo. Debía superarlo.

En lo que fue el trayecto logró dormir plácidamente hasta que el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Dragneel. Renji le hizo una seña dándole a entender que esperaría por ella afuera. Restregó sus ojos evitando correr su maquillaje y salió del vehículo junto a un enorme maletín. Tocó el timbre como en los viejos tiempo y esperó.

Segundos después Zeref abrió la puerta, salió hasta la reja para llegar en su encuentro. ―Tiempo sin verte, vecinita. ―sonrió como si nada. ―Sígueme, Igneel permanece acostado y Natsu está trabajando. ―lo último fue una fuerte puntada para la rubia. Entraron a la casa para acomodarse en el sofá.

―Me siento muy apenado, te juro que lo último que quería era recurrir a tu ayuda. No quiero ser un aprovechador…

―Tranquilo. Si esta es la forma como puedo ayudarles estoy encantada, no es un sacrificio para mi familia. ―abrió el maletín que cargaba un montón de billetes, tantos que a Zeref se le secó la garganta de golpe. ―¿Con esto es suficiente para cubrir el tratamiento?

―Más que suficiente, eres un cielo. ―abrazó a Heartfilia con afecto― Prometo que te pagare todo.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. ―Ni se te ocurra, esto es por todo lo que tu familia ha hecho por mí desde que llegué a Magnolia. Tómalo como un obsequio de agradecimiento. Y por favor, no se lo digas a Natsu. Ya sabes como es.

―Lo sé muy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres beber algo?

―En verdad tengo prisa, además no quiero causar problemas. Solo mándale mis bendiciones a Igneel y mantenme informada de todo, es lo único que te pido. ―tomó de las manos al muchacho muy concentrada, este respiró con templanza. ―confía en mí.

Se despidió del mayor de los Dragneel y salió con una lágrima atorada. Miró lo que fue su casa por última vez donde se le cruzaron mil recuerdos, todo eso debía quedar atrás del momento en que subiera al auto. Era definitivo, no pensaba regresar a Magnolia nunca más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fairy Tail seguía su curso normal, no obstante dentro del cuarto año los rumores atravesaban paredes. Todos comentaban la inesperada desaparición de Lucy y Natsu durante el último periodo. Makarov estaba al tanto de todo, él comprendía que sus alumnos no estarían en calma hasta que se dijera la verdad. Correspondía, Erza se encargó de poner presión para que se hicieran cargo. Poco y nada sabían de lo ocurrido. La mañana del día siguiente Jellal, Ultear y el director se encontraban frente al curso entero. Los tres con una expresión desconsolada en el rostro lo que preocupaba al resto.

―Que quede claro que lo que estoy haciendo es una excepción, a ustedes no les concierne lo que suceda con la señorita Heartfilia o el señor Dragneel, pero sé lo muy preocupado que están…―empezó a hablar el anciano que traía a cargo la escuela entera. Estaba serio, demasiado para él. ―Primero, la señorita Lucy fue retirada de la escuela por motivos de mudanza.

―¿Qué?

Se escuchó la repentina exclamación de las chicas al mismo tiempo, todas se observaban atónitas, simplemente no lo podían creer. Levy comenzó a llorar y Cana a maldecir a la rubia por irse sin decirles nada.

―Chicas por favor, escuchen a su director. ―los calmó Ultear.

―Segundo, el señor Natsu Dragneel tiene una licencia para faltar por temas familiares, su padre tiene una grave enfermedad…―decidió no seguir contando.

―¿Por qué ninguno de ellos nos dijeron lo que sucedía? ―Lisanna estaba molesta, todo la tomaba por sorpresa. Quería ir y ahorcar al par desaparecido.

El resto de la clase no fue alentadora para el cuarto año. El grupo de amigos de Natsu y Lucy se reunió para pensar en algo, por el momento, ir a la casa de Dragneel parecía ser una solución cercana. Al menos para brindarle sus apoyos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Erza era una de las más afectadas, al terminar la jornada escolar dejó caer su cuerpo sobre una banca de cemento ubicada en el patio. Aún no asimilaba lo que había oído, ¿acaso no volvería a ver a Lucy?, no quería llorar y menos ahí. Apretó los dientes y trató de pensar en algo, tampoco sabía a donde ir para traerla de regreso. Lo que más la inquietaba era que ambos se encontraban separados, era obvio si Heartfilia estaba lejos. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

―¿Estás bien? ―Jellal apareció a sus espaldas, cargaba una carpeta llena de guías. Posó su mirada en el caído cabello escarlata de su querida alumna y espero una respuesta con incertidumbre. Era algo complejo que le respondiera de buena gana luego de la tensa relación que comenzaron a llevar luego de su ruptura, ella regresó a su antiguo hogar aunque él seguía ayudándole en una que otra cosa. Quiso acariciar su cabeza. Estiró su mano con dolor, sacudía sus dedos mientras tanto se acercaba. Ella seguía cabizbaja, buscando la respuesta en la tierra.

―¡Erza! ―Rogue apareció en la escena con un tono algo autoritario. Jellal volteó hacia él con sorpresa.

Al percatarse de tal llamado, Scarlet se levantó para ir hasta el muchacho de ojos inexpresivos. Cheney la tomó por la cintura y le dio un tierno abrazo. ―Sé que estás triste por lo que está sucediendo, pero tranquila, no dejaré que mi novia sufra sola.

La palabra novia se retorció en los órganos de Fernandes, todo el antipático juego de uno de sus alumnos seguía en pie o simplemente, eran realmente novios. Peor, Erza ni lo negó ni lo admitió. Se dejó abrazar por Rogue y mantuvo su silencio. Al parecer, el único que sobraba ahí era Jellal y rendido decidió irse para dejarles a solas. Aparentemente había perdido.

Y le dolía, como una enorme cubeta de hielo cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda. Deseo partir la cara de su alumno, pero no entraba en su ética de maestro. Jamás caería en ello. Se retiró como un caballero pensando que ella sería más feliz con un chico de su edad.

Quería seguir creyendo eso hasta no poder más. Pero ni él sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir sosteniendo tal mentira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los muchachos del cuarto año se organizó para ir a ver a Natsu después de clases. Cuando la jornada acabó se juntaron en el portón de salida y partieron hacia su destino. Ninguno iba con mucho ánimo, las malas noticias abundaban en esa escuela y solo deseaban entregar su apoyo. A nadie le gustaba hablar de enfermedades como el cáncer, ninguno sabía qué decir ni cómo hacer que los afectados se sintieran mejor. Eran inútiles frente a ello.

Cuando lograron llegar esperaron afuera mientras Erza tocaba el timbre, justamente ese día Zeref y Natsu lo tenían libre, siendo el primero quien les abrió la puerta. Al ver al enorme grupo reaccionó sorprendido pero el hecho de que su hermano menor consiguiera algo de contención le parecía una gran idea. Los dejó entrar y fue por el torbellino rosa hasta el segundo piso para avisar de sus visitas que esperaban en la sala con jugo y unas cuantas galletas. Pasó de golpe por su cuarto casi siguiendo de largo cuando vio de reojo como Natsu había abierto el maletín por curiosidad.

―¿Qué diablos? ―observó lo que había dentro― ¿Y este dinero para qué es?

―Para el tratamiento de papá, es más que suficiente para costear absolutamente todo.

―¿De verdad?... ―parecía animado, tomó algunos billetes y los contó con ansiedad. En su vida había visto tanto político junto. Pestañeó rápido y en un dos por tres tenía a su hermano mayor acorralado contra la pared. ―…suéltala ya, ¿de dónde mierda sacaste este dinero?, no me digas que volviste a robar porque te mato.

Zeref le miró sobrecogido. De un momento a otro su hermano había tenido un drástico cambio de humor.

―¡Respóndeme! ―pegó un grito causando que los invitados e Igneel llegaran al cuarto.

―¡Natsu, ya basta! ―Igneel logró separar a su conflictivo hijo dejándolo sobre la cama―, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

Erza y Mirajane se acercaron a Zeref para asegurarse de que no estuviera herido. Lisanna miraba a su viejo amigo con terror, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

―¡Este idiota se robó todo este dinero papá! ―sacó el maletín para mostrárselo, Igneel casi se desmaya.

―Eso no es verdad…―negó Zeref.

―¿Así?, ¿entonces qué?, ¿vino la hada madrina y te entregó todo esto? ―preguntó con sarcasmo.

Gray abofeteó al de mechas rosadas con fuerza. ―¡Cálmate idiota!

―Creo que te excediste…―Elfman y Loke decidieron ponerse en medio, no estaban dispuestos a que otra pelea empezara.

―Gray tiene razón ―Erza se acercó a Natsu y lo zamarreó por los hombros―, ¿tienes idea de donde está Lucy?

Él no respondió, lo que irritó por demás a la pelirroja.

―¿¡Acaso no sabes!? ―la voz de Scarlet se volvió más desesperada y los zamarreos más fuertes. Zeref lo vio, se venía otro problema más. Era demasiado para su hermano así que optó por intervenir.

―¿Pueden dejarnos solos con mi hermano, por favor?

Nadie se opuso, al contrario, el ambiente era tan tajante que todos querían desaparecer de ahí. Igneel fue el último en dejar la habitación, nervioso, lo que menos quería era ver a sus hijos de esa manera.

―Tranquilo señor, ellos sabrán solucionarlo…creo que me perdí mi norte, lo siento…―Erza trató de calmarlo, apaciguándose ella primero. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar y gritar un montón de cosas a su compañero de clase, pero habían cosas más importantes por solucionar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu se sentó sobre la cama de su hermano esperando una respuesta que no lo hiciera levantarse de ahí para golpearlo nuevamente.

―Estás equivocado, no he robado para conseguir este dinero, tampoco vendí nada ni es de mi trabajo…―comenzó a explicar. ―Lo que ves aquí, me lo entregó Lucy.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amada rubia despertó como de un trance.

―¿Cómo es posible que _Luce_ reuniera tanto dinero si no tiene? ―preguntó sin entender.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Natsu. Has estado tan metido en tu mundo que no te has fijado en las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor…

Las palabras recónditas de su hermano mayor lo estaban sacando de quicio. Se encumbró alejándose del colchón y caminó hacia Zeref, no tenía intenciones de jalarle o agredirlo otra vez, estaba cansado. Echó un vistazo a la compleja expresión que traía en su rostro, algo no iba bien con Lucy y comenzaba a preocuparse.

―¿Me puedes decir qué le pasó Lucy?

Zeref desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, se asomó y miró hacia la casa del lado. ―¿Has notado que los vecinos cada vez hacen menos ruido? ―Natsu sacudió la cabeza ante tal pregunta. No había modo de hacerle entender, tendría que usar el camino más corto y sin anestesia.

―De verdad estoy perdiendo la paciencia…dime ya.

―Lucy se fue, se fue para siempre ―tomó el maletín―. Este dinero me lo dio ella, su familia recuperó su fortuna y regresó a Crocus, dijo que era su agradecimiento.

De la consternación, Natsu perdió el equilibrio por un segundo. Todo lo que oía era imposible, habría jurado que jamás se iría de su lado. Que sin importar cómo reaccionara o fuera con ella permanecería como su vecina hasta su último aliento, qué equivocado estaba. Ahora no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Su cabeza estaba en blanco.

―¡Por la mierda! ―gritó para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la casa de lado, Zeref lo dejó ir, era hora de que conociera la verdad. Se sintió mal por fallarle a Lucy, pero tenía claro que al mismo tiempo le estaba haciendo un favor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu salió a la calle con la garganta áspera y los ojos cristalinos. Tenía esa estúpida esperanza de que todo lo que le contó su hermano era una vil mentira y de que la vería asomarse por su ventana como todos los días. Él subiría hasta su habitación para darle un susto, así era.

Se detuvo frente a lo que era el hogar de los Heartfilia, vacío como nunca. La ausencia de cortinas permitía ver todo el interior si mueble alguno. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, se habían ido.

Ella se había ido.

―¡Maldición! ―golpeó la reja con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos retumbaron en ella, el dolor no fue suficiente para seguir, una y otra vez hasta que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar. ―¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ―vociferó desgarrando su faringe― ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo?! ―el sonido de los fierros retumbando llamaron la atención de gran parte del pasaje, muchos se asomaron y otros salieron para detener al desenfrenado muchacho que quería tirar aquella reja a como dé lugar.

Ni la intervención del resto, ni la sangre de sus manos lo detuvieron. Una parte de él había muerto en aquel instante.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos :) estoy muy contenta de regresar con un nuevo episodio de NL para ustedes, de verdad me siento muy agradecida. Esta ha sido una semana positiva en su mayoría, terminó Bleach uno de los manga/anime que estuve siguiendo desde hace tiempo y bueno aunque sé que a muchos no les agrada y quizás odiaron de ese final es que el Ichihime y el Renruki son canon (ambas son mis parejas favoritas de esa serie XD, sí, soy de ese 2%) y bueno, es genial que los ships se hagan reales a fin de cuentas. Es lo que espero que suceda con el Nalu, Jerza y Gruvia al final (GaLe obviamente ya lo es)**

 **Aunque por el momento no quiero que acabe Fairy Tail...**

 **Bueno, ahora a agradecer!**

 **Funny Angy: Sí, en aquel momento tenía bastante tiempo de sobra así que dije porqué no? estaba en deuda por demorarme tanto. Sí, soy muy diabólica :( lo siento jajajaja pero supongo que hay que darle su toque dark a la historia. Graciasss por tu bello comentario :)**

 **Hinata-sama: No te preocupes, te entiendo ya que a mi también me ha pasado y bueno que no deje review no significa que no me guste una historia o me deje de importar, es simple cuestión de tiempo XD. Muchas gracias por tu review!**

 **Giuly: *se quita la salsa de tomate* ok me lo merezco :( jajajaajaj al menos los tomates son deliciosos, hay que verle el lado positivo XD como siempre muy agradecida con tu apoyo!**

 **Lady-werempire: Mientras me ames más de lo que me odias estamos bien XD jajaja y bueno sí, si me demandas no podré terminar así que ténganme paciencia :(...¡Gracias por tu review!, un abrazote.**

 **Lau: ¡Hola!, un gusto leerte siempre en los reviews me hace muy feliz *-* gracias otra vez.**

 **Chinita-sama: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y aquí está, la conti para todos ustedes :) espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

 **KisaYunna: Los dos últimos episodios han sido como una montaña rusa, lo sé XD pero como NL está en la recta final se vienen muchas situaciones complejas y otras no tanto. Un gusto leer nuevamente tu bello comentario y muchas gracias por tu tiempo :3**

 **Guest: ¡Hola!, bienvenida a esta locura XD me agrada saber que te divertiste leyendo y lo del roguerza fue medio raro se me ocurrió de la nada aunque si lo pensamos tienen bastante en común (medios serios en su momento) aunque el Jerza sigue ganándose mi corazón por siempre :( gracias por tu review :3**

 **Para concluir, les comento que no sé si el próximo cap. que publique será el final o el antepenúltimo, aún no lo tengo claro así que será sorpresa XD. No me maten.**

 **¡Los quiero!**

 **Saludos a todos,**

 **Kaya.**


	21. Conclusiones

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Libro Dos: _Luce_**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21: Conclusiones.**

El bar más frecuentado de magnolia seguía igual que siempre. Erza cada vez tenía más trabajo y al mismo tiempo mejores ingresos. Ocho Islas era el segundo hogar de la pelirroja junto a su primordial familia, sus compañeras. Virgo se había transformado en un apoyo fundamental para la despechada, claro, sin dejar de lado a sus amigas de la escuela. Ella necesitaba contención, que alguien le abriera los ojos. Todas eran del team Rogue, apoyando al moreno rotundamente hasta el final, pero ella era la que tenía que elegir al fin y al cabo. En sí el muchacho era casi perfecto, atento, caballeroso, respetuoso; todo el tiempo estaba preocupado por ella. Él sabía muy bien su situación, tanto así que hasta fingió ser su novio en los momentos precisos, seguramente Jellal lo seguía creyendo, eso daba igual. Ya todo estaba decidido.

A pesar de eso, ella era lo suficientemente madura para decir que no y dejar de ilusionar a Cheney. No era ese tipo de chica que usaba un clavo para quitar otro. Se rehusaba.

Toda la situación la tenían de muy mal humor. Estaba furiosa con Natsu por permitir que Lucy se marchara, con ella por no avisar. Estaba furiosa con el mundo. Sentía rabia con Jellal por abandonarla, por cobarde, por no ser capaz de dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Tenía que canalizar esas emociones. Hoy en la tarde vería a Rogue y no quería reflejar su frustración en él.

Terminó su turno y se arregló lo justo para correr al parque más cercano, ahí como era de esperarse estaba él sentado sobre una de las bancas. Ella caminó más calmada al ver que no iba tan tarde y tomó lugar a su lado. ―Gracias por venir. ―masculló agitada, él solo asintió con una sonrisa. ―Tenemos que hablar…

Era muy difícil. Ver a alguien de frente y decirle que no sientes nada por él era detonante para ambas partes, más aún, cuando aquella persona sí parece ser todo lo que una necesita. ¿Pero se puede elegir de quién estar enamorada?, posiblemente no. Dando vueltas a un montón de ideas Rogue apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de la pelirroja lo que la alarmó brevemente. ―Ya sé lo que me quieres decir, no tienes que explicarme nada. ―soltó con serenidad y un leve silencio atacó después.

―No puedo estar contigo, lo siento, jamás podría hacerte daño.

―Por eso me fijé en ti, eres esa chica…¿cómo decirlo?...perfecta.

Erza se negó. ―No soy perfecta. Te estoy haciendo daño aunque no quiera, soy realmente patética. ―el agarre de Rogue se intensificó.

―Ni en broma digas eso, ¿sabes?, al menos se sintió bien haber besado a la presidenta. Me siento muy afortunado. ―sonrió como si sobre sus hombros cayera por su peso. Estaba rendido, sus ojos lo decían. Resignado a seguir luchando, pero orgulloso de su madura decisión.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No había mucho más que decir. Se quedaron unos minutos más para luego separarse cada uno por su lado, al menos, ahora tendría la conciencia más limpia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana después las clases en Fairy Tail seguían su rumbo normal aunque indudablemente la ausencia de Heartfilia marcó un antes y un después en aquel salón de cuarto año. Natsu regresó a clases. Estaba más tranquilo ya que su padre se sometió a una operación y ahora está con tratamientos de quimioterapia gracias al aporte de la rubia antes de marcharse, pero al mismo tiempo la extrañaba, él la necesitaba ahora más que nunca, pero su padre también lo necesitaba a él. Debía quedarse en Magnolia y estar con Igneel lo más que pudiera. Incluso si eso significaba no verle más. Sentado sobre su pupitre veía sus nudillos llenos de vendas, se había reventado las manos aquel día que echó abajo la reja de su ex novia, situación que no fue indiferente para su padre y su hermano, recibiendo el regaño por parte de ambos.

Nadie del salón se atrevía a preguntarle por ella. Todos comprendían el dolor y la nostalgia que sentía. Todos sufrían y la extrañaban, pero debían sufrir en silencio.

―Chicos, hoy tienen la hora libre para hablar ya que debo revisar sus notas. ―avisó Jellal que acababa de entrar al salón con su libro de clases. La mayoría parecía muy a gusto con el anuncio ya que tenían bastante que contarse los unos a los otros.

Natsu refunfuñó cansado maldiciéndose por venir a perder el tiempo de esta forma cuando podría estar en el hospital apoyando a su padre. Zeref se había llevado gran parte del trabajo, ver el cabello de Igneel caerse, soportar las lágrimas. Se transformó en el cocinero de la casa con un montón de recetas recomendadas por el doctor, la sal estaba completamente eliminada del menú, cosa que de un principio parecía un suplicio pero con el tiempo se convirtió en costumbre. Todo para brindar apoyo.

Levy se acercó al joven. Ella lucía muy deprimida y la razón era evidente. Pescó una silla y la puso en el puesto de Dragneel para hacerle compañía. Este la miró desentendido aunque no mostró molestia ni nada parecido por el acto.

―¿La extrañas, verdad? ―soltó. Sí, lo que nadie se atrevía a consultar ella lo hizo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, moría por saber su respuesta. ―Yo también la echo de menos, demasiado…―contestó antes.

―Si pienso en eso solo me sentiré más miserable.

Escondió su cabeza rosa entre sus brazos apoyándola sobre la mesa reprochándose nuevamente sus errores.

―Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón.

―Como si pudiera…ella se fue para siempre, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ―balbuceó desde su posición de comodidad.

―Bueno, si la montaña no va a Mahoma…

Natsu alzó su ceja. ―¿De qué hablas?

Ella suspiró, sorprendida por la poca concentración de su compañero.

―¿Has pensado en ir a buscarla? ―al hueso, firme, sin rodeos. Como debía ser desde un principio. Dragneel gesticuló aturdido como si jamás hubiera pensado en aquella opción.

De alguna forma lo consideró, sí, claro que lo hizo. Pero la situación de su padre debía ser su prioridad.

―El viejo me necesita más…―respondió refiriéndose a Igneel. No había caso. Por mucho que ella tratara e insistiera de convencerle él se deprimía cada vez más. Optó por darle su espacio y dejarlo pensar, quizá eso sería de ayuda. Por su parte, hizo lo que pudo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres mesas más allá, Erza, Mirajane y Cana tenían una interesante charla sobre chicos. Entre palabra y palabra compartían una bolsa de galletas para hacer más ameno el rato, después de todo el único que les hacía problema con la comida en clases era Iván Dreyar, el profesor odioso.

―¿Qué tal las cosas con Rogue? ―se alzó Cana a preguntar ya que el fisgoneo la estaba matando.

Mirajane optó por apoyar a su amiga. ―Es verdad, poco y nada sabemos de su relación.

Curiosamente en ese preciso instante Jellal parecía tener un oído lo suficientemente amplio para escuchar las palabras justas, tales que lo hicieron abrir ambos ojos por sorpresa y prestar completa atención a lo que hablaban sus alumnas unos centímetros más cerca. Trataba de seguir escribiendo para que no notaran que tenía la atención puesta en ellas, rayando un montón de garabatos sobre una hoja en blanco que le sirvió de comodín.

―Bueno…―no la dejaron terminar.

―¿Ya tuvieron sexo? ―preguntó Cana sin escrúpulos a un tono más elevado.

Por inercia, el libro de Jellal acabó en el suelo retumbando fuerte y llamando la atención de toda la clase. Se sentía ridículo. Agachó su cuerpo para recoger el libro ocultando el rojo de su rostro tras la mesa, quería cavar un enorme agujero y quedar bajo tierra. Lo que más le preocupaba, ¿será verdad lo que dijo Alberona?, deseaba que no. Regresó a su lugar fingiendo que no ocurrió nada y así lo entendieron sus estudiantes. Erza no pudo descifrar a qué se debía esa actitud por lo que volvió a enfocar su atención a sus amigas, ella también estaba perturbada por la reciente pregunta de Cana. Regresando a la respuesta, negó con la cabeza. ―Ya no estamos juntos…―susurró.

―Vaya, que mal ―Mirajane la miró con tristeza―. Hacían bonita pareja.

Fernandes hizo su mayor esfuerzo, pero ya no escuchaba nada.

―Al menos debiste no sé…probar algo de él. ―comentó Cana con decepción dándole un fuerte mordisco a su galleta desparramando migas por toda la mesa, a su puro estilo.

―Bueno. ¿Quizá hay algún otro pretendiente merodeando por ahí? ―insistió Strauss tratando de sacar la mayor información posible.

Erza rascó su mentón tratando de analizar la pregunta. ¿A qué se refería con pretendiente?, claramente Jellal ya no mostraba interés en ella y no contaba como tal. Había oído que un pretendiente era alguien que tiene intenciones más allá de la amistad. ―Creo que hay alguien…en mi trabajo hay un hombre que constantemente me busca y me ha seguido hasta mi casa. Es muy molesto. ―dijo con fastidio.

―Pero si no te gusta no debería contar como pretendiente…―Cana subió el tono de su voz…― ¿Piensas salir con él?

Jellal volvió a ponerse la corriente clavando ambos ojos sobre la mesa bulliciosa. Enfocado totalmente en Erza esperaba que ella diera su veredicto pero solo suspiró. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Esto era un suplicio para él.

―No, por el momento solo quiero salir con amigas. Este sábado iré con Virgo al cine así que me distraeré bastante. ―murmuró casi para ella.

―¿Al cine?, ¡genial!, dicen que este sábado se estrena una película de romance muy buena. ―Mirajane regresó el oído de Jellal a la conversación.

¿Cine?, ¿película?, ¿sábado?, ¿cita?, suficiente para que Fernandes sacara sus propias conclusiones. Anotó todo en aquella hoja llena de rayas y la guardó en su bolsillo. Ni idea tenía de porqué había hecho eso.

Parecía un crío.

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otra jornada de clases terminó siendo anunciado por la campana un ruido de goce para los alumnos que les indicaba que eran libres lo que les restaba del día, a excepción que tuvieran alguna tarea o estudio para el día siguiente. Sin importar aquello, los estudiantes del cuarto año tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a desalojar la sala.

En eso, Gray se anticipa a que Juvia se retire y la frena tomándola del brazo denotando lo poco delicado que era. ―¿Tienes prisa? ―sin otra mejor pregunta decidió llamar su atención, ella lo miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza. ―Bien, acompáñame al patio, tengo que decirte algo. ―Sin poner reclamos acudió a la petición de Fullbuster, después de todo sus sentimientos seguían intactos desde el primer momento. No expuso ninguna palabra durante lo que fue el trayecto del aula de cuarto hasta el patio principal, poco a poco quedaba menos gente lo que les brindó un ambiente más privado. Gray le dio a entender que se sentaran para estar más cómodos y cuando ya se encontraban lado a lado decidió hablar.

―Tengo algo pendiente contigo.

Loxar asintió con las mejillas rosadas. ―Lo sé.

El moreno metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos y agachó la cabeza como si no supiera qué decir. Los nervios le jugaban un mala pasada y Juvia no lo estaba interpretando de la mejor forma.

―Lo siento. ―pudo decir.

―No te preocupes, veía venir esa respuesta…―Juvia contuvo el llanto a causa de la decepción. Estaba ilusionada y por un instante creyó que sería feliz junto al chico de sus sueños.

―No. Te pedí disculpas porque me cuesta mucho hablar y…estoy siendo ridículo…―empezó a tartamudear. Miró sus manos, estaban mojadas. ―Es la primera vez que hago algo así, ni con Sorano me puse de esa forma.

La muchacha alzó la vista con los ojos humedecidos, ¿acaso había entendido mal?

―Escucha. No soy un príncipe azul, ¿sabes?, siempre me cuestiono porqué te fijaste en mí. Soy un chico muy complicado, de mal carácter, competitivo, inmaduro, frío y no sé nada sobre mujeres. ¿Aun sabiendo eso quieres estar conmigo?

Con el corazón lleno de alegría secó sus lágrimas y lo asaltó con un fuerte abrazo. ―Quiero estar contigo sin importar nada, de eso se trata el amor. ―acobijó su cabeza en el pecho medio desnudo de Fullbuster y cerró los ojos, se sentía en el paraíso.

Gray suspiró, más calmado. ―En ese caso, no estaría mal que lo intentáramos.

―¡Sí! ―saltó encima de él causando que cayeran al piso sin dejarle más opción de hablar. Chocaron contra el pasto y con un beso sellaron aquella nueva relación que nació bajo el viejo árbol de la escuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ansiado sábado no tardó en llegar. Erza se levantó con aires positivos. Hoy sería un día lleno de buenos momentos en compañía de Virgo, su fiel amiga del trabajo. Como de costumbre revisó su teléfono, no tenía ningún mensaje de Lucy. Desde que se fue le deja un correo todos los días, pero ninguno tenía respuesta. Apagó la pantalla del aparato con decepción y se dio una ducha para luego seleccionar la vestimenta. Los días cálidos empezaban a aparecer por lo que optó con una polera cómoda, jeans ajustados y botines sin tacón. Para enfrentar la leve ventisca un chaleco que le hacía juego con los zapatos. Dejó su cabello suelto como de costumbre y agregó un toque de rímel a sus pestañas. Lavó sus dientes y salió a paso rápido para no llegar tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mucha gente había decidido acudir al cine el día sábado. Jellal lo sabía. Aquella mañana se cuestionó mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro a qué hora podría encontrarse con su alumna pero de que debía venir, debía. Y ahí estaba.

Se camufló entre las largas filas de espera buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada cubriéndose el rostro a medias con una revista de catálogo masculina. Si sus amigos se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo probablemente se burlarían de él hasta en su funeral. Era ridículo, pero quizá necesario.

Veinte minutos pasaron hasta que la encontró entrando con la mirada perdida al enorme lugar. Suspiró por lo hermosa que estaba y se maldijo por haber sido tan idiota. Le llamó duramente la atención que estuviera sola, probablemente se juntaría con ese tal pretendiente en un rato más.

Era la ocasión perfecta.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y algo lo detuvo. Quiso cachetearse en ese instante, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?, el mismo tomó la decisión de alejarse y ahora egoístamente quería evitar que se viera con otra persona, no tenía claro si se trataba de Rogue u otro chico, ¿y si conoció a alguien más en su trabajo?, qué coraje sentía.

No, peor que eso, odiaba a Mest por meterle ideas tan tontas en la cabeza. Puede que lo que haya estado haciendo fuera descabellado pero no estaba asesinando a nadie ni robando a nadie, estaba enamorado, ¿era eso un crimen?

Estaba harto.

No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, los segundos corrían y en cualquier momento alguien llegaría por ella para robársela. Empezó a moverse a cierta velocidad que llamó la atención de unas cuantas personas, quedó frente a Scarlet y sin darle tiempo de preguntar nada la sacó de ahí jalándola del brazo. No se dedicó siquiera a mirarla, su rostro demostraba más que vergüenza.

Terminaron en la biblioteca del pequeño centro comercial, mirándose estupefactos. ―¿Me puedes explicar qué acabas de hacer? ―Erza no comprendía absolutamente nada, su cara lo decía todo, estaba furiosa.

―Erza ―la tomó por los hombros―. Soy todo lo que quieras, un idiota, un inepto, un ignorante, todos los insultos con i que quieras decirme. Pero por favor, créeme que estoy muy arrepentido por lo que hice contigo.

Scarlet fingió desinterés y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte. ―Eso ya es historia para mí, yo ahora estoy…

―¡No lo digas! ―la interrumpió―. Sé que te gusta alguien más y…

―¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas? ―preguntó confundida.

―¿Cómo?, ¿acaso no viniste a una cita con alguien?

Lo miró como si estuviera loco, él interpretó bastante bien tal gesto.

―No comprendo a dónde quieres llegar pero vine al cine con una amiga.

―¿De verdad? ―no pudo ocultar la alegría en su rostro. Erza agachó la cabeza evitando el contacto visual con su profesor, su amado y admirado profesor. El único hombre que ha logrado captar su atención desde que tenía memoria. Jellal la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él pero ella se negaba a levantar su cara por lo que tuvo que él mismo acudir a sus manos y hacerla que lo viera a los ojos. ―Respóndeme una cosa, ¿aún me amas?

Claro que lo amaba y mucho. No obstante el miedo al abandono la hacía echarse para atrás. ―¿Qué quieres conseguir con eso? ―mantuvo su postura.

―Que vuelvas a creer en mí, en que voy a hacerte feliz, en que no volveré a huir de lo que siento sin importar lo que me suceda ―se quedó pensando―. ¿Sabes?, en unos cuantos meses te graduarás y ya no serás mi alumna. Para ese entonces ambos no tendremos ataduras que nos causen problemas al estar juntos.

―Es verdad.

―Eso no quiere decir que no te necesite en este preciso momento, al contrario, quiero que vueltas a vivir conmigo hoy mismo. Que empecemos de nuevo, ¿qué opinas?

Ella no respondió, era demasiada información para empezar el día. Jamás habría imaginado que él aparecería con tales intenciones, parecía que tenía todo claro y jamás se retractaría. Ya estaba acostumbrada al olor de su casa, lavanda y vainilla sobre el piso, cortinas blancas, el café de las tardes, todo formaba parte de su rutina. Cuando regresó se percató que había extrañado su viejo hogar, porque fue con su propio esfuerzo que logró conseguirlo. Sin embargo frente a ella estaba su mayor anhelo, él.

―Escucha ―Jellal se dio cuenta de lo confundida que estaba, tomó sus manos con delicadeza y se acercó un poco más para mirarla fijo. ―Comprendo absolutamente cómo te sientes, sé que todo esto es inesperado para ti. Por eso, entendería que no me quieras responder en este momento ―sacó una caja misteriosa de su bolsillo y se la entregó. ―Cuando llegues a tu casa ábrelo y piensa bien tu decisión.

Sin seguir dando vueltas al asunto depositó un tierno beso en su frente y la dejó pensando, lo necesitaba. Había dado gran parte de él para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad y el resto dependía de Erza quien se quedó helada en medio de la biblioteca recordando la cita que tenía, miró su reloj de muñeca y corrió hasta el cine hasta encontrarse con Virgo. No era momento de pensarlo aún.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron tres meses de angustia e inestabilidad. Igneel ya no tenía cabello y cada vez perdía más peso. Sus ojos escaseaban de brillo, la cama era su mayor aliado. Todos los días al cuidado de Zeref o Natsu, según quien pudiera. Se había leído todas las tiras cómicas existentes y las series en la televisión. Postrado sobre aquel colchón tratando de sonreír aunque no lo sintiera así por que ver a sus hijos sufriendo lo destruían. Las quimioterapias lo hicieron apagarse poco a poco, el apetito desaparecía y las ganas de ponerse de píe. Zeref había aprendido nuevos métodos de cocina para enfermos y Natsu se encargaba de los quehaceres de la casa.

Así pasaron los días uno tras otro. Poco a poco la situación iba tornándose más positiva, los diagnósticos de los especialistas daban más esperanzas a la familia Dragneel y eso les motivaba a seguir adelante con el tratamiento, todo gracias a la gran ayuda monetaria que les dio Lucy.

Natsu no lo olvidaba. Todos los días agradecía a su amada rubia por el gesto que dio antes de partir a pesar de no haberse despedido de él. Gracias a ello podía seguir viendo a su padre.

El calendario escolar corría tanto para Lucy como para Natsu en sus respectivas escuelas. Heartfilia cargaba un montón de exámenes por la gran exigencia de su establecimiento, talleres de prestigio como la clase de música clásica y arte, reuniones con la familia de Dan que le sacaban más de alguna cana y soportar a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros arribistas. Trataba en lo posible de no pensar en Fairy Tail y lo que conlleva, su teléfono lo apagó para evitar llorar cada vez que tenía alguna llamada. Fue una cobarde, se negó a responder y dar explicaciones. Sabía que sus amigas buscarían por ella, por eso arrancó el chip y escondió el aparato entre su ropa interior en uno de los cajones dentro de su alcoba. Jude le compró uno nuevo de última generación que era digno de una chica de su clase, o al menos eso decía él, pero más vacío que su carpeta de contactos no había. Michelle era su única amiga dentro de esa escuela y Dan, él solo era un chico molestoso que fingía preocuparse por ella solo para que le diera algún chance de ser su novio. Pero esa era su nueva vida, debía aceptarla.

El año estaba por concluir y se acercaban a vísperas de navidad. Las calles lo gritaban y los descuentos de las tiendas suplicaban para que entraran a comprar sus productos. Los exámenes finales arribaban ante el estrés de los estudiantes de Fairy Tail. Mucho que pensar para el cuarto año que planeaba su fiesta de graduación, una amarga celebración donde Lucy no participaría. La clase tenía cierto dinero guardado desde años atrás para hacer algo decente.

Las pruebas de clausura decidirían quién se graduaría y quién no. Para Jellal, quien era el maestro jefe fue un gran orgullo enterarse que nadie de su clase reprobó. El profesor tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estaba muy contento ya que Erza dejaría de ser su alumna y podría estar con ella sin problemas ante la ley ni ante los ojos del resto. Sin embargo perdería a su añorada clase, sus chicos, sus queridos alumnos de siempre. Tenía claro que no sería un adiós definitivo, pero estaba acostumbrado a esas peleas entre Natsu y Gray todas las mañanas, que volaran útiles escolares por el techo y que Erza se metiera a separar a esos dos. Los chistes de Cana o Gray, la buena voluntad y compañerismo de Levy, entre otros momentos que jamás olvidaría. Estaba muy contento por sus muchachos, serían grandes en el futuro. Él también tenía un futuro junto a Erza, ella aceptó ser su esposa y tenían fieles planes de convertirse en marido y mujer a mitad del año siguiente.

Tras la navidad, la familia Dragneel recibió una gran noticia. Igneel recuperaría su cabello en un par de meses más, tuvo una suerte milagrosa proveniente de las efectivas quimioterapias, la dieta y apoyo de sus hijos. Cada vez estaba más activo, caminaba y corría como nunca. Fue un regalo maravilloso, tendrían de regreso a su padre. Jamás lo olvidarían, aquel abrazo que se dieron los tres en el pasillo del hospital en aquella navidad. Entre lágrimas y palabras cursis se juraron jamás separarse a pesar de las circunstancias. No se había curado, porque el cáncer formaba parte de su organismo, pero el tratamiento lo había alejado de las probabilidades que lo tenían al borde de la muerte. Estaba en cierta forma, sano. Podía seguir disfrutando de la vida por mucho tiempo más y eso era lo que importaba. Debía seguir visitando a su doctor al menos una vez al mes para controlarse.

Natsu estaba más que contento, realizado, tranquilo, próspero y necesitaba comunicárselo a la chica más importante de su vida. Ya no le importaba lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, quería verla ya que llamarle era inútil. Zeref e Igneel lo apoyaron.

Esperó al fin de semana para comprar un boleto a Crocus. Iría por ella, no pensaba echarse para atrás. Cuando ya tenía el pasaje en su mano fue hasta el autobús y se subió sentándose al costado de la ventana para admirar el paisaje, ahí pensaba qué le diría, si seguía igual que antes y lo más importante, si lo seguía amando.

Tenía mucho miedo, porque había pasado tiempo suficiente para que Lucy encontrara a alguien mejor que él y lo superara. Demasiado para su gusto.

No se sentía capaz de amar a alguien más, ser feliz. Ver a su padre al límite no le permitía seguir como si nada, eso lo retuvo en su mayoría. No culpaba a Igneel de su estupidez, todo era por propia decisión, lo tenía claro.

Dejó de pensar, solo actuaría. Cerró sus ojos y durmió unos minutos para relajarse durante el trayecto. Rato después el bus se detuvo frente a su parada, tomó su mochila y bajó con apuros mirando a todos lados. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un papel arrugado con un deforme dibujo en él, esperaba que las indicaciones que le dio Spetto por teléfono fueran suficientes, gracias a la llamada que hizo el día anterior creó un mapa que lo ayudaría a llegar, confió en sus habilidades artísticas y emprendió camino, nervioso.

Avanzaba deslumbrado por las lujosas mansiones que recorría, patios que podrían ser Magnolia u otra ciudad, no le sorprendería que Lucy viviera en un castillo. Siguió unas cuantas calles más sin dejar de observar el intento de mapa hasta que topó con el último dibujo que parecía ser el destino final. Contempló frente a él una enorme casa color blanco con toques clásicos, no esperaba menos. Tras la reja dos guardias lo observaban con sospecha, este los saludó con la mano para alivianarlos para luego acercárseles. ―Oigan, vengo a ver a Lucy ―se apoyó en los delgados fierros―. Déjenme entrar.

Uno de ellos alzó una ceja, no parecía ser muy amable. El otro sacó un aparato bajo su chaqueta y murmuró algo que Natsu no pudo descifrar, se quedó hablando por ahí un par de segundos hasta que regresó el micrófono a su lugar y apretó un botón que terminó abriendo la reja. ―Entra.

―Gracias, ¿dónde está Lucy?

Ambos hombres de gran estatura se pusieron tras de él haciéndole entender que debía seguirles. ―Ven con nosotros. ―sin protestar, Natsu accedió encogiéndose de hombros.

Entraron a la casa siendo recibido por tres empleadas con una enorme sonrisa. Natsu observaba todo anonadado, Lucy le había hablado de la vida que tenía antes pero jamás creyó que era para tanto, ahora entendía por qué fue tan difícil para ella cuando llegó a Magnolia. Habían cuadros colgados en las paredes que costaban más que su propia casa, alfombras importadas y jarrones que en su vida podría tener tan cerca.

Cuando se dio cuenta, los guardias lo habían guiado a una enorme oficina. Sin desconfiar juraba que dentro de aquel lugar estaría su amada rubia, respiró profundo y entró dejando a los dos hombres afuera. La sala estaba rodeada de libros y al fondo, una silueta masculina de manos atrás observando el patio delantero desde una gran ventana. Natsu miró a todos lados esperando que Lucy apareciera entre los muebles pero no, solo eran él y quien parecía recibirlo. Cuando aquella silueta misteriosa volteó pudo mostrar su rostro, se trataba de Jude. Mantenía una postura seria como de costumbre. ―Adelante.

Natsu avanzó unos cuantos pasos, se veía muy desconfiado. No entendía por qué los guardias lo habían traído hasta acá.

―He oído lo que le sucedió a tu padre, ¿cómo se encuentra? ―ojeó uno de sus libros como si buscara algo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, por el tono de su voz parecía realmente preocupado por la situación de Igneel.

―Está mejor, le dieron de alta. Gracias a su ayuda.

―Me alegro ―admitió con sinceridad―. Cuando mi hija me comentó lo que le había pasado, con mi esposa nos sentimos muy tristes, ustedes fueron muy bondadosos con nosotros cuando llegamos sin saber nada a esa ciudad y jamás podríamos olvidarnos de ello. Lo que hicimos fue realmente nada, tómalo como un agradecimiento.

Un breve silencio atacó la oficina. Dragneel comenzaba a desesperarse, no entendía. Su plan no era recorrer kilómetros en un bus para ver la cara de Jude. Y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar por su hija, él se adelantó.

―Sé que tú y Lucy tuvieron…algo.

Natsu asintió.

―Cosa de jóvenes, yo también lo fui y pasé por un montón de situaciones como ella. Luego mi familia me presentó a Layla y nos casamos, con el tiempo aprendimos a amarnos y luego nació Lucy. ―contaba mientras pulía una foto familiar con la manga de su camisa.

El muchacho no entendía adónde quería llegar con tanta historia. Pegó un bostezo, se estaba aburriendo.

―Mi hija te quiere mucho, lo sé porque la he visto. Tú la debes querer mucho, ¿verdad?

―La amo, señor. Por eso estoy aquí.

―Entonces comprenderás que ustedes no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Dragneel contuvo el aliento, estuvo a segundos de llegar al lado de Heartfilia y zamarrearlo por soltar tal estupidez. Nadie podía decirle eso, él tenía claro que eran almas gemelas y nadie se lo debía discutir.

―No entiendo.

Jude peinó su barba con sus dedos y cerró sus ojos, se veía demasiado tranquilo, llegaba a parecer cínico. ―Lucy es una chica de bien, está terminando sus estudios en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país, tiene un gran futuro por delante. ―lo miró― Tú eres un buen chico, pero no tienes lo necesario para hacer feliz a mi hija, ¿o acaso tienes algo que ofrecerle?

―¿Amarla de verdad no es suficiente? ―el hombre negó con la cabeza.

―No, no lo es.

Ahora entendía todo, entendía por qué no le dejaron ver a Lucy directamente. Entendía por qué estaba ahí, frente al viejo.

―Ella es mi todo y por eso quiero lo mejor para ella.

―Y según usted, ¿qué es lo mejor para ella?

―Lucy está comprometida, Natsu. Ella se casará con un hijo de amigos de años. Gente de clase, si me entiendes. ―pronunció esto último con un tono medio ácido que causó que a Dragneel se le erizara la piel de la ira.

Pero el trago amargo no pasaba por eso. Se acababa de enterar que su Luce se casaría con otro.

―Necesito verla.

―Creo que no será posible, además ella no se encuentra en este momento ―se acercó al muchacho y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro con hipocresía―. Eres un buen chico, Natsu, tú entenderás que no eres para ella y te irás por esa puerta. Lo sé. ―regresó a su escritorio para apretar un botón bajo la mesa, segundos después entraron los guardias a la oficina. ―Acompáñenlo a la salida.

Y así fue, sin su consentimiento fue llevado de regreso al patio. Todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Quedó fuera, frente a la reja sujetando los delgados fierros deslizándose desde atrás hacia delante gritando que le dejaran entrar. Spetto lo observaba desde la ventana con los ojos humedecidos, odiaba a Jude por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija. Layla se encerró en su cuarto, negándose a observar tal escena y a conocer la reacción de Lucy cuando llegara de la casa de Michelle.

Natsu pateó el portón y retrocedió tratando de pensar en alguna solución. Dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor agarrándose la cabeza forzando alguna idea, consideró esperar ahí hasta que Lucy llegara pero la hora era incierta. Cada vez llegaban más guardias a la salida con cara de pocos amigos que parecían querer salir para darle una paliza. Se sentó sobre la vereda pensando en lo que le dijo Jude, ¿será cierto?, ¿era demasiado poco para ella?

Probablemente tenía razón. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, menos ahora que Lucy tenía todo lo que quería. Quizá aquel prometido la haría feliz. Además, él se comportó muy feo con ella antes que se fuera, no se extrañaría si le odiara. Se sentía frustrado, como si le hubieran arrancado el pecho con un rastrillo, tosió, porque le faltaba el aire.

Era demasiado tarde, pensó.

Miró hacia atrás por última vez antes de ponerse la mochila sobre la espalda y partir.

―¡Espere joven Natsu!

La llamada de esa voz conocida fue suficiente para que el muchacho retrocediera con una gota de esperanza en su pecho. Era Spetto que con la mirada fulminó a todos los guardias que rodeaban la entrada para que no impidieran que ella hablara con él. Cuando ya estaban prácticamente solos se puso frente al portón y le entregó un papel. ―Este es el número de mi hija…―refiriéndose a Lucy―…ha cambiado su teléfono.

―¿Vale la pena que la llame?, solo le daré problemas con su prometido.

―Hijo mío, conozco a Lucy desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Sé que ella jamás estará de acuerdo con esa unión. Aún lo extraña, lo he visto en sus ojos. No pierdes nada llamándole.

Natsu observó el papel arrugado con el número de teléfono para luego doblarlo con sus dedos y ponerlo dentro de su mochila. ―Debo irme, gracias por todo Spetto.

―Ve con cuidado. ―fue lo último que logró decir antes de verlo desaparecer por la calle que conectaba a la mansión Heartfilia. Daba pasos de mala gana como si lo hubiera perdido todo, la mirada hacia el piso y los pies arrastrándose. Conocía ese sentimiento, era frustración.

Las cosas no podían quedarse así. Spetto no estaba dispuesta a que el futuro de Lucy fuera entregado a cualquiera, debía pensar en algo. En ese momento recordó, el teléfono desechado entre su ropa.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡HOLA! hoy es día de actualizaciones, oh si, bueno...veré si alcanzo a actualizar Eat Me! (estoy en eso)**

 **Aquí con ustedes, el penúltimo episodio de New Life. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les haya gustado. Yo como siempre, mil de agradecida con ustedes por sus bellos comentarios y por el apoyo. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Funny Angy, Edwinedx, Giuly DG, cieloNegro, Titania-chan, Chinita-sama y lady-werempire por sus reviews, los quiero!**

 **Les deseo a todos una gran semana :)**

 **Abrazosss,**

 **Kaya.**


	22. De la amistad al amor (FINAL)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad absoluta de Hiro Mashima, la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **New Life**

* * *

 **Libro Dos:** _ **Luce**_

* * *

" _ **Todo lo que nos ocurre tiene algún sentido al fin y al cabo, a veces se conoce, a veces no. A veces podemos darle el sentido nosotros mismos. Se puede crecer y usarlo para aprender más o para escondernos y ganar miedo al fracaso. Depende como veamos la vida, depende de ti. "**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo veintidós: De la amistad al amor.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia POV.**

Estaba exhausta. Mis pies no daban más luego de recorrer el contundente patio de Michelle durante la tarde. Ella me contó un montón de anécdotas que llegaron a hacer que me sostuviera el estómago de tanta risa, extrañaba hablar con ella. Cuando perdimos todo y llegué a Magnolia perdí casi todo el contacto, poco y nada fue lo que supe de ella. Al menos era el lado positivo de regresar a mi antigua vida. Lo que era el resto; todo me parecía enorme, yo era un extraterrestre dentro de un lugar que no conocía. Los enormes pasillos, mi alcoba que ocupaba el espacio de dos salas de clases, la cocina con más de tres menús, todo eso me era tan indiferente ahora. Había aprendido a vivir de las sonrisas, de la amistad, de esas tardes en familia donde todos se sentaban a la mesa a hablar de su día. Había entendido que las personas no valían por lo que tenían, si no por lo que eran. Comprendí que nadie tenía la vida comprada y que en cualquier instante se podía perder todo, Igneel fue un claro ejemplo de eso.

Me recosté sobre el sofá esperando que Spetto apareciera, tenía el buzón lleno de mensajes de ella y estaba muy preocupada. Lancé lejos mis zapatos para dejar descansar mis pies y me relajé un poco hasta que ella llegó.

―¿Qué tal la tarde, mi niña? ―saludó tan amable como siempre. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, traía un vaso de agua listo para entregármelo. Adoraba beber agua al arribar a mi casa, por alguna extraña razón siempre me deshidrataba en exceso cuando sabía que iba llegando.

―Todo bien. Michelle siempre tiene cosas que contarme. ―le comenté una que otra cosa, no la veía tan concentrada en lo que le estaba diciendo. Algo en su rostro estaba diferente. ―¿Te sucede algo?, ahora que lo recuerdo me llamaste ocho veces.

Spetto no traía buena cara, definitivamente algo había ocurrido. Le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado, la tomé de ambas manos y esperé. Ella se veía muy complicada.

―Lo más probable es que después de decirle esto pierda mi trabajo, pero no me importa ―respiró profundo―. El joven Natsu estuvo aquí hace poco…

Suficiente.

Oír su nombre era suficiente para que la respiración se me dificultara. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué viniste, Natsu?

―No me estás hablando enserio…

―Muy enserio. Su padre lo atendió en su oficina y por lo que pude oír, no le dijo nada grato. ―no me sorprendía, ella era profesional en escuchar tras las puertas― El señor Jude lo echó de la casa junto a una pila de guardias, él se fue muy triste.

Trataba de asimilar qué clase de tontería había hecho mi padre pero él jamás tenía límites. Más importante que eso, él había venido a verme. ¿Qué significará eso?

―Por favor, dime qué fue lo que le dijo.

―Le dijo que te ibas a casar…

Aquella voz causo que a mi Nana y a mí casi nos diera un infarto. ―¡Madre! ―exclamé taciturna sin haber percibido su presencia. Estaba apoyada en la pared que conectaba el pasillo con la sala de estar de brazos cruzados y con un semblante serio. Si había alguien que debía escucharnos, no tenía que ser precisamente ella, de seguro mi madre estaba confabulando con las ideas de mi padre.

―Señora Layla, discúlpeme por entrometerme…―Spetto se reverenció ante mi madre como si fuera una especie de faraón, estuve a punto de levantarla yo misma para que dejara de humillarse pero para mi sorpresa fue la misma Layla Heartfilia quien la hizo detenerse. ―No tienes que disculparte, más bien, soy yo quien no ha dejado de cometer errores desde que mi hija es una niña.

Creo que no escuché bien, ¿mi mamá está admitiendo la culpa en algo?, no lo puedo creer. Que alguien me despierte.

―Con Jude siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti, Lucy. Yo también esperaba que conocieras a un chico de tu clase que te diera todos los lujos que tu padre me dio, sin embargo olvidé algo demasiado importante. ―lentamente se fue acercando a mí hasta estrecharme con sus brazos. Es difícil de asimilar, mi madre nunca fue lo que se podría decir cariñosa y cercana, pero ahí estaba, abrazándome. No voy a mentir, las ganas de llorar no se hicieron ausentes. ―Olvidé que jamás pudimos enamorarnos de verdad…―soltó mi madre con el nudo en la garganta.

Spetto se agarró la cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma, yo temí lo peor.

Mi padre se había integrado a la sala sin que nos diéramos cuenta, especialmente hoy todos tenían habilidades ninjas. Con mi madre lo miramos mientras nos seguíamos abrazando. Me habría encantado que él llegara segundos más tarde, pero supongo que escuchó la declaración de mi madre, puedo deducirlo por la cara que trae.

―Uno nunca deja de enterarse de cosas ―dijo irónicamente antes de encender un cigarrillo. Inhaló aquel tóxico humo con los ojos cerrados como si pensara en algo que decir.

No era fácil enterarse de que has estado casado con alguien que no te ama.

―Dejemos de fingir, Jude ―mi madre siguió sin dejar de llorar―. Cuando nuestros padres nos comprometieron ambos tuvimos que renunciar a los amores de nuestras vidas, tú dejaste a una mujer que yo jamás pude reemplazar. Lo sé porque hasta hoy en día repites su nombre cuando te acuestas conmigo. También sé que nunca pude satisfacerte, las boletas ocultas de moteles durante todo nuestro casamiento demuestran que no he sido la única desde entonces.

Todo era muy complejo. Mi padre estaba pálido, jamás habría creído que mi madre sabía todas esas cosas. Yo estaba igual que él, era demasiada información.

Había sido producto de un matrimonio sin amor.

―Callé muchos años, porque me diste lo que siempre quise, estabilidad, dinero, seguridad…pero hubo algo que jamás me diste y ambos sabemos lo que es. A pesar de todo esperé paciente a que algún día llegaría a amarte, pero ese día nunca llegó. Ahora pretendes que nuestra hija pase por el mismo tormento que nosotros, ¿qué clase de padre eres?

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, bastó un simple pestañeo para cuando mi padre había clavado sus manos en los hombros de mi madre sacudiéndola como si fuera un objeto.

―¡Lucy tiene que estar con alguien de su nivel!, eso no es asunto tuyo.

―¡Soy su madre! ―levantó la voz lo suficiente para que él dejara de zamarrearle―. Y yo digo que ella no se va a casar con alguien a quien no ama, es más, yo tampoco pienso seguir viviendo esta mentira ―sacó de su bolsillo un papel que parecía una carta y se la entrego―. Quiero el divorcio, Jude Heartfilia.

Spetto casi se desmaya, permaneció sentada en el sillón para no perder el equilibrio a causa de tanta cosa que estaba pasando. Yo mientras trataba de digerir todo.

―¿Qué harás?, ¿regresarás con tus padres?, ellos ya no quieren que vivas ahí.

―Eso es asunto mío ―me tomó de la mano llevándome hacia ella―. Y Lucy se viene conmigo.

―¡Jamás!

―Entonces déjala que esté con quien ella quiera. Sabes que puedo vencerte en tribunales y quitarte a tu hija, tengo muchos testimonios, no me hagas usarlos.

Mi padre me miró con tristeza, una que jamás había visto en sus ojos. Podría jurar que las palabras de mi madre le hirieron hasta en lo más profundo, pero no porque él la amara y fuera rechazado, más bien porque él también se sentía igual.

―Papá. ―mascullé tratando de ablandar el ambiente, él tomó mi mano y la besó.

―He sido un completo idiota, ¿no es así?

Sin importar si ellos se amaban, yo los amaba a ellos juntos o separados. Abracé a mi padre como jamás lo hice, fue un gesto tan honesto que mi alma se aferró a mí como si se hubiera purificado, fue mucho mejor cuando él correspondió mis intenciones. Mi madre nos observó conmovida y Spetto se secaba las lágrimas. No éramos la familia perfecta, pero al final del día siempre encontrábamos razones para valorarnos.

Desconocía si mis padres seguirían juntos. Pero si había algo que tenía muy claro es que desde ahora muchas cosas cambiarían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spetto me acompañó hasta mi cuarto, cuando entramos me pidió que encendiera mi antiguo teléfono. De un principio me negué rotundamente pero con el pasar de los segundos la curiosidad me lo exigía. Saqué el aparato entre mi ropa y estaba encendido, miré a mi Nana con interrogativa pero ella parecía desconocer la razón. Observé la pantalla y dentro de ella, un montón de mensajes de mis amigas y de Natsu, incluso tenía un mensaje de Gray, Loke y el profesor Jellal. Lloré como una niña que había perdido a su muñeca. Me sentía plena.

―Al parecer la necesitan en Magnolia.

―Pero acá también me necesitan, tú, mis padres, Michelle…

―¿Y qué es lo que tú necesitas? ―preguntó mi padre al entrar a mi alcoba en compañía de mi madre. Yo quedé en blanco repitiendo la misma pregunta en mi cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que necesito?, miré mi teléfono antiguo y releí los mensajes hasta llegar al de Natsu. Jamás habría terminado de leerlo, pero hubo una frase que bastó para saber lo que realmente deseaba. « _¿Cuántos pasos hay de la amistad al amor?_ » leí en mi mente.

Una pregunta que él respondía al párrafo siguiente; _"No hay un número definitivo, ni un límite, ni un común. Lo saqué de una revista que Mirajane me prestó cuando tuve el atrevimiento de pedirle ayuda, algo que nunca le conté a nadie. Ella me mostró un test de esos que hacen las chicas, yo me negué en un principio pensando en mi dignidad, pero el título fue suficiente para convencerme a leerlo, el título era el mismo de la pregunta que puse. El primer paso era la complicidad, aquella persona que pensaba lo mismo que tú al momento que uno lo hacía, cuando esas dos personas se miran y lo saben todo. Rayé la primera. El segundo era la química. De principio creí que se trataba de materia y casi vomité, pero luego comprendí que se refería a la compatibilidad. Si bien no éramos almas gemelas, tú eras esa parte que me faltaba. Tú complementas mi temperamento, lo bajas y lo haces apto para el resto. Podíamos desde ver una película en el cine hasta simplemente ver televisión en mi casa y eras la chica más feliz de la tierra, nos reíamos de las mismas tonterías y nos enfadábamos por las mismas cosas, volví a marcar el segundo cuadrado. Luego estaba el tercero, lealtad. Ni siquiera leí la descripción, solo le marqué. Seguí con el cuarto, atracción física, la marqué también. ¿Quién no podría sentirse atraído hacia ti?, eras la mujer más hermosa de Fairy Tail, me atrevo a decir que hasta de Fiore entero."_

Dejé de leer el mensaje porque no pude evitar reír. Mis padres me miraban como si estuviera desquiciada. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo se gastó en escribirme tal testamento. Retomé la lectura, cada paso me recordaba a nuestra relación. Podría jurar que uno de nosotros había escrito ese test de revista hasta que leí el último párrafo.

" _Por fin llegué al paso veintidós. Estaba enervado y mis ojos ya no querían seguir leyendo, pero ya estaba ahí. Amor. Ese era el último, me pareció un tanto ridículo y medio obvio. Pero luego me di cuenta que la revista me estaba tratando de decir algo, como un mensaje que yo no quería ver. Y frente a mis ojos estaba lo que buscaba. En resumen, ¿qué más puedo decir para que entiendas que somos el uno para el otro?"_

Apagué la pantalla con el nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, pero de emoción. El mensaje confuso de Natsu también me estaba tratando de decir algo.

¿Qué diablos sigo haciendo acá?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu Dragneel POV.**

Llegué a mi casa luego de un largo viaje desde Crocus, saludé a mi padre que cada vez lucía mejor y subí a mi cuarto para pensar un poco. Me recosté sobre el colchón dejándome caer sin olvidar las palabras del padre de Lucy. No sabía qué sería de mí ahora que ella se casaría con otro, ni siquiera pude verla y pedirle que me lo explicara, tampoco pude contarle que Igneel ya estaba bien.

Estaba decepcionado, pero más de mí mismo.

La eché de mi vida cuando aún quería estarlo y por eso jamás podré perdonarme. Es inevitable pensar que si hubiera tenido otra actitud probablemente ella seguiría conmigo. Eso me destruye por dentro.

Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer.

En lo que trato de dormir mi teléfono vibra, a duras penas contesto. ―¿Natsu? ―escuché la voz de Levy.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Te llamaba para avisarte que haremos una fiesta después de la graduación.

―Ah, está bien. ―contesté fingiendo interés. A decir verdad me importaba bien poco lo que pasara en ese día, más si Lucy no se graduaría conmigo.

―Pero…

―¿Pero?

Su tono me asustaba.

―No tenemos donde celebrar.

―Vaya problema, pregúntenle a Loke o Cana, siempre están solos.

―Pero ninguno de ellos puede, tú eres nuestra única opción.

¿Es enserio?

―No cuenten conmigo para eso. ―colgué. Lo siento Levy pero no estoy de humor.

Si ya no quería graduarme sin Lucy, menos ganas tenía de celebrar tal acontecimiento tan deprimente. ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza?

Acomodé la cabeza sobre la almohada, en instantes Happy se acurrucó en mi abdomen. Me sentía muy mal, lo había dejado de lado a causa de los problemas que tuve. A pesar de eso el seguía acercándose a mí para buscar cariño. Por eso amo a los animales.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy era el tan esperado día de la graduación, menos para mí. Mi padre se encargó que mi uniforme estuviera impecable y Zeref tenía la cámara lista para capturar fotografías de cada segundo, era realmente molesto. Me miré frente al espejo la última vez antes de salir, un taxi nos esperaba afuera para llevarnos a la escuela y llegar a tiempo. Al salir fue inevitable mirar la casa de Lucy, pensé en qué hubiera pasado si tuviera que haberla esperado hasta que saliera con su uniforme puesto, lista para graduarse conmigo. Qué locura, de seguro debe estar haciendo planes de matrimonio.

No tardamos tanto en llegar, mi padre le pagó al chofer y nos bajamos a paso rápido hasta entrar a la escuela. Ahí estaban todos vestidos igual que yo, el primero que me vio fue Gray, se acercó a mí para estrecharme la mano.

―Es un gusto ver a tu padre así de bien. ―me dijo con total sinceridad, yo sonreí.

El resto de los chicos se acercaron y charlamos de tonterías hasta que empezó la ceremonia. Makarov dio un discurso extenso y aburrido, yo saqué mi teléfono por si es que algún mensaje interesante aparecía, nada. Miré a todas partes, nuestros padres estaban sentados atrás.

Jellal dio su discurso también, emotivo, tanto que hasta yo tuve que aguantarme las lágrimas. Llevo en esta escuela desde que tengo memoria, todo eso formó parte de mi vida. Él también estaba conmovido despidiendo a su clase favorita.

―Ahora los alumnos del cuarto año vendrán a recibir sus diplomas. ―era la señal de levantarnos y subir al escenario. Como lo practicamos, haciendo fila en orden alfabético avanzamos. Pasó uno tras otro compañero, las chicas estaban emocionadas.

Hasta que fue mi turno.

―Natsu Dragneel. ―escuché mi nombre y caminé hacia el director, recibí mi diploma y posé para la foto. El flash me dejó atolondrado por unos segundos mientras quedaba en mi lugar haciendo espacio para el siguiente. Mi padre lloraba a mares y Zeref se gastaba toda la memoria de la cámara.

Desearía que Lucy estuviera aquí.

La extraño, dios mío que la extraño. Solo él sabe cómo me he puesto desde que ella ya no está. Su olor, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, esa boca dulce, su cabello tan único, suave. Extraño todo de ella.

¿Por qué no estás aquí, maldición?

Bajé del escenario como si estuviera en un funeral, estaba furioso, ella debía estar aquí. Los aplausos colapsaron la escuela entera y luego llegaba la hora de despedirme de mi clase, aunque hipotéticamente me seguiría viendo con mis compañeros.

Mi padre casi me asfixia, peor fue cuando mi hermano se unió al abrazo. Luego llegaron mis amigos, todos con las lágrimas hasta el piso, debo admitir que también me dejé llevar un poco.

―Bueno chicos, ahora todos van a nuestra casa para celebrar. ―dijo Igneel de la nada, yo lo miré sin entender.

―¿De qué hablas?

Levy carraspeó nerviosa, era evidente que todo esto era causa suya. El resto de los chicos también parecían saber algo.

―Que hay que celebrar tu logro hijo mío, todos tus amigos están invitados. ―sonrió entusiasmado como si la fiesta fuera para él.

Ni modo, si él estaba de acuerdo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegué a mi casa luego de pasar al supermercado con todos, trajimos mucha comida y algo de alcohol a insistencia de mi padre, claro, él no podía beber de todas formas, pero supongo que pensó en nosotros. También vino el profesor Jellal, era primordial que compartiera con nosotros.

―¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! ―Lisanna casi deja caer su vaso por la sorpresa que nos acababa de contar Erza, todos quedamos muy atónitos.

―Nos casaremos el año que viene. ―Jellal confirmó lo que acababa de decir Erza, simplemente increíble.

Estaba feliz por ambos. Debía admitir que de un principio fue medio chocante enterarme de que tenían una relación oculta pero se les ve tan contentos que creo que no tiene nada de malo. Mirajane y Cana fulminaban a Erza con la mirada por haberles mentido, ocultó por bastante tiempo la verdad al parecer.

―Lo siento, solo Lucy lo sabía. ―admitió con vergüenza, creo que eso más las molestó.

Y escuchar el nombre de Lucy bastó para sentir una patada en el estómago. Para ellas fue igual, aunque se mostraron pensativas y quizá me atrevería a decir que tristes. De seguro la extrañaban al igual que yo.

¿Qué será de ti, Lucy?

Loke subió la música y empezó a tontear con Cana como de costumbre, Zeref e Igneel también estaban integrados al festejo, me ponía muy bien verlos disfrutar, hace tiempo no lo pasábamos tan bien todos juntos. Supongo que esta fiesta no fue tan mala idea.

Había bebido poco, no quería emborracharme y sentía que podía pasarlo bien sin necesidad de beberme un barril completo. La charla con el resto estaba muy divertida, Juvia nos contaba cómo fue que Gray se le declaró a su más puro estilo, fue inevitable burlarme de esa princesa de hielo.

Rato después me levanté para ir al baño, me miré al espejo y arreglé mi cabello quien sabe por qué. Al salir choqué con Levy y por cómo me miraba parecía estar esperando que me encontrara con ella. ―¿Qué pasa?

―Happy está atacando a un pájaro inocente en el patio trasero, ¡debes hacer algo! ―me suplicó con horror en su cara. Era difícil de creer, mi gato jamás fue agresivo.

―¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

―Sí y si te tardas un poco más se lo comerá. ―me jaló del brazo para que la siguiera.

No me quedó de otra, yo era el único que podía lidiar con Happy si estaba molesto. Salí al patio de atrás y cuando me di cuenta Levy había desaparecido, busqué a mi gato por todo el lugar pero no había señales de él, miré sobre los muros y nada. Comencé a pensar que se trataba de una broma.

Sin esperarlo, ocurrió.

―¿Qué demonios? ―algo desconocido despeñó sobre mi cara causando que cayera de espalda al suelo. Abrí los ojos y se trataba de Happy que no dejaba de lamerme la mejilla como si quisiera jugar. Lo terminé por alejar y noté en él cierta gracia en su rostro felino. Era costumbre en el saltar de un patio a otro, aunque la última vez que lo vi de esa forma…

―¡Oye chico, se te ven los calzoncillos! ―me gritaron desde la casa de al lado.

Un momento, ¿desde la casa de al lado?

Giré mi rostro tensado hacia el muro que conectaba con su casa y ahí estaba ella.

Era Lucy asomada con una expresión divertida en el rostro. En ese instante recordé la primera vez que nos conocimos, claramente era yo el humillado en esta ocasión. Me subí los pantalones para dejar de darle en el gusto y sin quitarme la sonrisa de la cara corrí hacia ella, como un chiquillo que ansiaba un juguete, la quería sentir cerca.

Cuando ya estaba en el lugar preciso ella se dejó caer sobre mí, con toda mi fuerza impedí que cayéramos nuevamente al piso. La tenía en mis brazos otra vez y eso era simplemente único.

―Creo que llegué tarde a la graduación. ―bromeó para luego atacar mi boca con uno de esos besos que me ponían loco, esos besos que solo ella me podía entregar. La acerqué más a mí tomándola por la espalda sin perder nuestra posición. Cómo la amaba. Aún la deseaba, ella seguía siendo mía y aquel beso lo comprobaba, qué feliz estaba.

―Has vuelto…―fue lo único que logré decir, los nervios me traicionaban, qué idiota. No quise llorar por que había llorado demasiado durante el día. Solo podía sentirme contento.

Eso era lo que ella lograba en mí.

―Digamos que volveré a ser tu vecina, aunque esta vez viviré sola…―me comentó muy dichosa―…compré esta casa así que nadie puede venir a reemplazarme.

Cada palabra me hacía más feliz. Todo esto parecía un sueño.

Se bajó sin separarse de mí anclando sus manos por mi cuello, yo la apreté más por la cintura y rocé mi nariz con la suya. ―Te amo, Lucy Heartfilia. Perdóname por ser un completo imbécil contigo, por alejarte de mí cuando más te necesité. Gracias a tu ayuda puedo seguir teniendo a mi padre y por eso estaré eternamente en deuda contigo.

Una risita provino de ella. ―Ya no importa el pasado, me siento feliz de haber sido de ayuda y espero seguir estando a tu lado, claro, si me lo permites.

He aquí, el mejor día de mi vida.

―Entonces empecemos de nuevo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

―¡Claro que sí!, te amo Natsu. ―nos besamos una, otra, otra y otra vez. No nos podíamos cansar luego de tanto tiempo separados. Justamente en ese preciso instante una música medio lenta comenzó a sonar, bailábamos inconscientes como si fuera el baile de fin de año. Tomé una de sus manos y retomábamos aquel baile que no pudimos tener. Entre carcajadas, coqueteos y más nos dejamos llevar.

La amo.

Realmente la amo.

―¡Vaya!

Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos siendo observados. Mirajane y el resto apareció para darle la bienvenida a Lucy, Levy fue la primera en saltar hacia ella. Todos estaban presentes, desde Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Yukino, Juvia y el resto que nos estrujaba a abrazos.

¿Cuántos pasos hay de la amistad al amor?, creo que eso dependerá de ti. Nunca es fácil ser feliz, a veces lo que más nos cuesta nos hace valorarlo más. Sería hasta quizá aburrido tener una vida perfecta, sin desafíos ni reglas que romper. Desde que Lucy llegó a mi vida me cuestioné tantas cosas y aquí estamos, frente a frente, junto a todos mis amigos, mi familia.

Supongo que a esto le llaman el esperado final feliz, bueno, déjenme decirles que yo también acabo de tener el mío.

Y es junto a ella.

¿Qué mejor?

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**_

 **Dejando UP este capítulo me despido oficialmente de New Life, espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla. Quiero darles un GRACIAS general a todas las personas que en algún cap se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su opinión, para aquellas que se alegraron, lloraron, rieron o simplemente me odiaron XD para todos. Por que cada uno de esos reviews fueron de ayuda para motivarme a seguir hasta el final.**

 **Les cuento que estoy escribiendo otro fic que próximamente (MUUUY PRONTO) verán por el fandom así que ¡ATENTOS!, se llama One In A Million (más información en mi perfil), es un AU rated M (para organizar bien el filtro de búsqueda de fics) y obviamente es NALU.** **Por que llegué para quedarme, oh si!**

 **Responderé por PM sus últimos comentarios :3**

 **¡LOS QUIERO!**

 **Saludos y hasta pronto,**

 **Kaya Petrova.**

 **...**

 **PD. EL NALU DOMINARÁ EL MUNDO.**


End file.
